


I'll never love again

by BouquetOfTacos



Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena Gilbert Has a Twin, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Human Elena Gilbert, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Reincarnation, Vampire Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 307,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouquetOfTacos/pseuds/BouquetOfTacos
Summary: Elena and Natalia Gilbert, fraternal twins. After their parents’ deaths, nothing was ever the same. Months have passed and things have changed for the twins. Elena fell in love with a vampire and Natalia started falling for another.But not everything is as it seems. Natalia’s been having dreams about people that she’s never met, or so she thinks. When she gets kidnapped with her sister she soon finds out that she’s far more important that she could have ever imagined and that people that she doesn’t know are weirdly protective over her.***Klaus Mikaelson/Original CharacterElijah Mikaelson/Original CharacterI do not own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749295
Comments: 166
Kudos: 454





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at summaries lol. But this story is a Klaus/OFC and Elijah/OFC fic, and it's about reincarnation, so if you like that go ahead and give this a try, hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up furtjer into the story.

“Someone must have taken them by mistake.”

“Definitely, did you see anyone go-” Elena’s voice was interrupted by her phone ringing, probably Stefan calling her, Nat thought. Elena answered and started talking to him just as Nat parked the car. Both girls got out of the car and walked to the porch. Elena looked for her keys in her purse while Nat waited behind her, staring at her. It was still kind of scary how similar Elena and Katherine looked, especially when Elena curled her hair. While Nat and her were twins, they weren’t identical, they had similar features but they were starkly different. But from the picture she saw, her and Katherine were practically the same person. She couldn’t imagine what went through Damon and Stefan’s head when they saw her dressed for the event earlier that day.

“I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff.” Elena found the keys and gave them to Nat, which she took quickly and opened the door. “We’re just gonna check on Jeremy before we go to the hospital, can you meet us there? Okay, I love you Stefan.” Nat rolled her eyes and Elena playfully glared at her. She went to the bottom of the stairs and called for Jeremy while Elena closed the door behind her.

“Jeremy? Are you up?” Suddenly, the girls heard a noise in the kitchen and looked at each other. Quickly they went towards it, but as soon as they entered they found John lying on the floor bleeding badly. Nat gasped and Elena rushed to him, dropping down to the floor and trying to stop the bleeding. Nat grabbed the phone and called 911, giving them the address of the house, hoping they would get there as soon as possible. When she looked at John she saw fear in his eyes.

“Behind you.” John whispered, no energy left behind.

“What?” Elena was confused, she just wanted to stop the bleeding.

“Behind you!” John said more forcefully, trying to get them to turn around. Both girls turned around, Elena gasping. But no one was there. She grabbed the bloody knife and cautiously approached the hallway, Nat behind her. They heard something behind them and turned around, but no one was there. Soon, the door opened and closed.

“Jeremy!” Nat said loudly, worry and fear overtaking her. Elena went running upstairs while Nat stayed with John, making sure he would be fine until the ambulance arrived. But soon, Elena came down running.

“Jeremy tried to kill himself!”

Nat’s blood ran cold and immediately went upstairs. She couldn’t believe it, why would Jeremy do this? She got to this room and found him sitting in his bed, looking at the wall blankly. He turned to see her and she ran to hug him.

“I’m fine.” “Don’t do that again, Jeremy, please. I can’t lose you, we can’t lose you. Don’t scare us like that.” Her voice broke and he just rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. They heard footsteps and let go of each other.

“What happened?” Stefan’s voice came from the door. Nat stood up and went to Elena, putting an arm around her, trying to find comfort. This day was turning out to be worse than she could’ve imagined.

“He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just… I don’t know.” Nat frowned at this. So Jeremy wanted to become a vampire, she just had no idea why. Stefan took Jeremy’s face in his hand and examined his eyes, looking for something.

“Come here. Look at me. Shh.”

“I’m fine, okay? I feel exactly the same.” Jeremy struggled with Stefan, trying to get the vampire to let him go.

“Should we call a paramedic up here? What should we do?” Nat’s voice cut through, worried that maybe Jeremy wasn’t fine. Stefan looked into Jeremy’s eyes and shook his head.

“No, he’s fine.”

“You mean I’m not a vampire? Damn it!” Elena and Nat looked at each other.

“Don’t say that Jeremy!” Elena said angrily.

“Jer, why would you want that?” Nat asked, a lump forming in her throat. The younger Gilbert glared at the twins and stood up.

“Did you hear about Anna, about what happened to her tonight? She’s dead.” The twins widened their eyes. They had no idea that she had died in the fire.

“Jeremy. Jeremy. Come here, sit down.” Stefan pushed Jeremy back down on the bed and grabs his face in his hands again, making the young Gilbert look at him.

“I’m very sorry about Anna, but it’s very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna’s blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die.” At this, Jeremy looks away, trying to avoid his sisters’ gazes. Stefan slapped his cheek, trying to get his attention.

“Hey! Do you understand me?” Nat didn’t like Stefan’s tone or his aggressiveness towards his little brother.

“Stefan!”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Good.” Stefan gets up and stands next to the girls.

“What about the pills that he took?” Elena asked Stefan, while Nat went to stand next to Jeremy, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

“He didn’t take enough to die so Anna’s blood actually healed him of that.” An officer knocked on the doorframe of Jeremy’s room, getting their attention.

“Miss Gilbert?”

Both girls looked at each other and Elena nodded. “I’ll be right there.” The officer left and Stefan turned to the girls.

“You both need to be at the hospital.” Nat was about to protest, but he didn’t let her.

“No, no, no, don’t worry, I’ll stay here with Jeremy.”

“No, I don’t need a babysitter!”

“Yeah, you do” Elena said frowning. Nat kissed Jeremy’s head and left with Elena to the hospital.

***

Elena and Nat arrived to the hospital and saw Bonnie pacing the halls. They walked over to her quickly and she looked up, relieved that they were there.

“Bonnie, how’s Caroline?” Nat asked, worried about her best friend. While her and Bonnie got along just fine, Nat was closer to Caroline. Bonnie frowned, making the girls worry even more.

“She’s weak. They don’t know if she’s going to make it.”

“What?” Elena asked incredulously. Bonnie nodded and hugged her. A tear dropped from Nat’s eyes, but she quickly wiped it off. She had to be strong, for Caroline. Bonnie let go of Elena and hugged Nat next. After a few seconds they let go of each other.

“Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something?” Elena asked full of hope.

“She doesn’t know how, do you?” Damon’s voice startled Nat, making her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath and calmed down. He stood next to Nat and looked at her for a moment before turning back to Bonnie.

“No, I don’t.” Bonnie said, glaring at him.

“No, you don’t because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.”

“Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn.” Nat smiled slightly at that, amused by Bonnie’s response. Damon just glared at her and turned to Elena.

“I can give Caroline some blood.”

“No, no way.” Elena shook her head, refusing immediately. Normally, Nat would refuse too, but she didn’t want to lose her best friend, and right now it looked like she wouldn’t survive. She looked between her sister and Damon.

“No, just enough to heal her.” He turned to Nat. “She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Nat.”

“I don’t know, may-”

“It’s too risky, we can’t agree to that.” Elena cut her off immediately. Nat glared at her sister, angry that she didn’t seem to want Caroline to get better.

“Do it.” Bonnie’s voice snapped her out of her anger. Both of them looked at the witch. “This is Caroline.” She looked at Nat and her eyes softened. “We can’t let her die.” Nat nodded at her and both of them turned to Damon. “Do it.”

“If I do this, you and me, call a truce?” He smirked at her.

“No. But you’ll do it anyway. For Elena.” Nat felt a pang of hurt at that. She knew that Damon had feelings for her sister, but it still hurt. It made her feel like shit. Bonnie walked away, leaving the twins with Damon.

Nat walked to a chair nearby, wanting to just relax after the day she had. She saw Damon and Elena talking in hushed voices and she figured her sister was telling him about John and Jeremy. Even though she knew nothing was going on between them, she still couldn’t help but feel jealous. She had feelings for Damon and at first she hoped maybe he did too. But of course he didn’t, he had feelings for Elena. And even if she knew Elena would never do that to Stefan, she felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of them together. Soon, Jenna arrived and Damon moved away from Elena, while Jenna glared at him. Nat stood up and quickly went to them.

“Nat, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?” she asked, looking at Nat. Elena turned to Jenna and frowned at her.

“Where have you been?”

“At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.” Jenna looked between both sisters.

“No, you didn’t.” At Elena and Jenna’s words, Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion. They were both in the house and they didn’t see Jenna at all.

“Yes, I did.”

“No, Jenna, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.” Nat turns to Damon for a second and saw him just as confused. Suddenly, he seemed to realize something and widened his eyes. He groaned and looked away. The three of them looked at him.

“Mmm, you got to be kidding me.” He quickly realized that he said that out loud and looked at them, walking away hurriedly. Nat quickly trailed behind him, wanting to know what the hell that was all about.

“Damon, wait!” she said loudly.

He stopped and looked back at her.

“What happened back there?”

“Nothing, let’s just get you and Elena home. I’ll be in the car.”

***

Nat opened the door and her, Elena and Damon entered the house. Nat was about to go upstairs to check on Jeremy when she saw a figure on the floor. Stefan stood up quickly and looked at them.

“Stefan?” Elena looks at him concerned while Damon and Nat looked around confused. Nat started walking around the living room, trying to figure out what happened. She thought maybe the vampire that attacked John came back and tried to hurt Stefan or Jeremy.

“Elena.” Stefan looked between Damon and Elena.

“What happened?” Nat turned to Stefan. Instead of looking at her or Elena, he looked at Damon. Both girls turned to the older Salvatore while he looked around.

“Katherine happened.” He finally said. Both Elena and Nat looked at the brothers in confusion. Frankly, Nat was scared out of her mind. If Katherine was in Mystic Falls, it couldn’t be good, especially for Damon. She knew the hold she had over Damon for the past century and a half. She sighed and signalled for Elena to go with her.

“Let’s check up on Jer.” Elena followed her while the brothers went to the kitchen.

“You okay?” Nat turned to her sister and exhaled quietly. She shook her head no and before they got to Jeremy’s room they hugged.

“I’m scared Lena, I just want everything to be fine. But Jeremy almost killed himself, Care’s in the hospital, John was attacked and your evil twin is on the loose. Who knows what else she could be doing while pretending to be you!” She tried to be quiet so Jeremy couldn’t hear what they were talking about, it would only freak him out or anger him, and she couldn’t decide what was worse.

“Nat, it’s ok. We’ll get through this, Caroline’s going to be fine, Damon will give her some blood, and Jeremy’s okay. But I think we should tell him the truth. Hiding this will only make it worse.” At first Nat wanted to protest, but she realized that Elena was right. They couldn’t hide this from him, he had to know. She nodded and took Elena’s hand in hers. Elena gave her a smile and they entered Jeremy’s room.

***

“We told Jeremy, we can’t lie to him anymore.” Both brothers looked at the twins. Stefan walked towards Elena while Nat went to stand next to Damon. He looked at her as if asking if she was okay and she nodded reassuringly.

“Are you alright?” Stefan asked Elena.

“No, I’m not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.” Elena looked between the Salvatore and her sister, her brows furrowed.

“I know, we all did.”

“Katherine was in this house, that means that she’s been invited in, what are we gonna do?” Nat spoke up, looking at Stefan first then at Damon.

“Move.” Damon shrugged.

“Very helpful, thank you.” Nat said, rolling her eyes. She sat down and put her head on her hands. After a few seconds she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking up she saw it was Elena.

“Katherine wants you dead there’s zero you can do about it, you would be dead. But you’re not, so clearly she has other plans.” Damon’s words were not helping Nat calm down, and Elena could see that, so she took her hand and started rubbing circles to soothe her.

“Right, and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process.” Stefan told Damon, the latter one nodding his head in agreement.

“What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?” Elena, Stefan and Nat looked at Damon, waiting for his answer.

“To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead.” Nat looked between the brothers. Oh boy, this isn’t gonna end well she thought. “We.. kissed.” Damon said smirking, as if challenging Stefan. At his words Nat felt her heart stop. She shouldn’t be surprised. Of course Damon would try to kiss Elena, he loved her, she knew that already. But hearing those words come from his mouth hurt her more than she would admit.

“And you thought it was me?” Elena asked him confused. Nat looked at Stefan and could see him tense up.

“What do you mean you kissed?” Stefan asked.

“Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go.” Damon puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Nat looked away, visibly upset. Elena looked at her curiously and was about to ask her if she was alright, but got distracted when Stefan rushed at Damon. Before he could get to him, Damon rushed to stand next to the twins.

“Don’t be obvious Stefan.” At this, Stefan started towards Damon, but Elena stood up and put her hand in front of her boyfriend.

“Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me.” She looked at Nat before turning back to Damon. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“We don’t have time for this guys.” Nat finally spoke up, getting tired of discussing the kiss. Stefan and Elena looked at her and nodded.

“Later” promised Stefan.

“John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.” Nat said standing up. Damon looked at her before answering.

“She’s Katherine. She loves to play games and you’re fooling yourself if you think you’re going to find out what she’s been up to before she wants you to know.” Well that didn’t sound reassuring at all, Nat thought.

“No, actually Nat’s right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother,” he looked at the twins before continuing “she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk.” That made sense. If Isobel knew why Katherine was in town then maybe she told John about it. Before they could say anything Damon spoke up.

“I’ve got a better idea.”

“What’s that?” Elena asked him.

“I’m just gonna ignore the bitch. See you.” He said, before turning around.

“Is that smart?” Elena asked him confused.

“If Katherine thinks she’s being ignored it will lure her out, she’ll make a move.” He said shrugging.

“Yeah? And then what?” Stefan asked.

“Stake her, rip her heard off, something poetic. We’ll see.”

***

_She was running through the woods, breathless. She looked behind her and saw someone moving, but she turned her head back and kept running. She couldn’t let him catch her. Just as she passed a tree, a twig caught on her dress, ripping a bit of it. She paid it no mind and kept running. She could feel fear and desperation creeping up._

_“Iliana, sweetheart, you know it’s pointless to run, I’ll catch you.” A man’s voice startled her and made her gasp in fear. But even then she kept running. Just as she turned she saw a man standing there, prompting her to let out a scream in fear and tumble down. The man got closer, but even then she couldn’t see his face. She stood up as quickly as she could and turned around to run again, but the man rushed to stand in front of her. The last thing she saw were his fangs getting closer to her neck._

Gasping, Nat woke up and looked around. She was disoriented for a bit before she realized it was all a dream, well, a nightmare really. She didn’t want to put any thought into it, she had already done that when the dreams started but to no avail. She quickly got up and got dressed for the day. But even after, she still couldn’t shake the dream away. Of all the ones she had, this had been the worst. It just felt very real and scary, it rattled Nat to her core.

After getting dressed and having breakfast, she went to Elena’s room to let her know she would meet Bonnie and Matt at the hospital. She knocked on her door and Elena opened her door a few seconds later. Nat could see that she had just woken up, given by her pj’s and her sleepy face.

“Hey, just came to let you know that I’m gonna drop by the hospital with Bonnie to see Care and then we’ll got to the Lockwoods.”

“Sure, we’ll meet you there.” Nat smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by Elena’s voice.

“Hey, you okay?” Elena asked in concern. Nat took a deep breath before turning around and answering her question.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m still a bit nervous about last night and Katherine, but I just wanna forget about that for now.”

“Hey, everything will be fine.”

“I know.” She smiled at her sister and turned around.

“See you later, Lena.”

***

Bonnie and Nat saw Matt sitting in the waiting room and walked towards him. When he saw them he got up and met them in the middle.

“Hey Matt, you’ve been here all night?” Nat asked him.

“Yeah, with the Sheriff.” He said nodding.

“No one else?” Bonnie asked quickly. Right, Damon. He was supposed to give Care his blood.

“Stefan’s brother Damon stopped by late last night.” Nat sighed quietly in relief. At least Caroline would be fine now. Bonnie and Nat looked at each other before asking about Caroline.

“How is Caroline today?”

“See for yourself.” Matt smiled and led them to Care’s room. The three of them enter and see Caroline looking at the TV. Nat smiled, at least one of them was okay, she thought. The blonde turned her head and saw them standing by the door.

“Jersey Shore’s on.” She said smiling. Bonnie goes to her side and hugs her before letting her go. Nat quickly embraces her tightly, but as soon as she hears her wincing she lets her friend go.

“Careful, still a little sore.”

“Sorry.” Nat laughed.

“It’s okay, but they say I’m healing quick.” Matt comes closer and Bonnie and her step aside.

“My turn.” He said, before leaning in and kissing her. Nat and Bonnie laughed quietly, happy that Caroline was fine and healthy.

“Oh, isn’t he cute?” Caroline asked both girls but soon they noticed tears dropping from the witch’s eyes. Nat put an arm around her shoulders and put her head on her shoulder.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m just happy you’re okay.” Bonnie said smiling.

“Oh, I love you guys!”

“We love you.” The four of them embrace each other before talking about anything and everything. It was moments like these that made Nat miss her old life. Just her with her friends, her only worry being a difficult quiz and not vampires coming after her sister. After a while Bonnie and her went out to get some coffee, leaving the couple alone.

“Hey, Nat, how are you?” Bonnie asked her gently. She dreaded the question, she was sure that Elena already told her about the whole Damon and Katherine kiss thing. She sat down and exhaled quietly. “Elena told me about Damon kissing Katherine thinking it was her.” She looked at Nat, sympathy clearly written all over her face.

“I’m fine Bonnie, honestly.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I know about you and Damon, don’t think I didn’t notice you looking dejected yesterday.” She groaned and cursed Bonnie in her mind. Damn Bonnie Bennett for knowing her so well.

“First of all, there’s no me and Damon, and honestly, I’m okay. I mean, yeah, it does kinda suck to know that the guy you like has feelings for your sister and would even go as far to kiss her, but I’m just trying to forget about that. We have other things to worry about, like John being almost killed by Katherine and Jeremy almost killing himself yesterday.”

“Yeah.” Bonnie nodded. “How is he, by the way? Jeremy.”

“He’s fine, he’s just sad about Anna’s death, but he’ll get through it, he’s strong.” Bonnie agreed and dropped the subject.

“Well, we should be heading out to the Lockwoods.” Nat nodded and grabbed her things. “I’m gonna go get Matt.” Bonnie told her.

“Sure, I’ll wait here.” After a few minutes both of them came back and the three of them left the hospital.

***

When they arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler was at the front door. Nat could see his face and how tired he was of greeting guests. After all, she went through the same thing not even a year ago. As they were getting out of the car, they saw a man step out of a car and talk to Tyler for a few minutes. Just as Nat, Bonnie and Matt walked up the stairs, the man stepped inside with Tyler.

“Hey, I’m gonna go talk to Tyler, I’ll find you later.” Nat told Bonnie and Matt, before walking towards him. The guy he was with was now talking to Carol.

“Tyler!” He turned around and saw Nat coming towards him. A smile graced his lips, thankful that she was there. He reached her and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace before pulling back.

“Thanks for being here Nat.”

“Of course, I’m really sorry about your loss Ty. I know you and your dad didn’t see eye to eye in a lot of things, but he was still your dad.” She told him, holding his hand in hers. He squeezed her hand before letting go.

“I think you’re the first person to acknowledge that he wasn’t a great guy.” He scoffed. She understood completely, when her parents died, people that didn’t even know them told her that they were great people and whatnot. It was exhausting. “I have to get back to the door, but thanks for coming Nat.” She smiled and nodded. He went to the door and she followed him with her eyes for a bit before looking around. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and turned around. Icy blue eyes met hers.

“Damon, didn’t know you were coming.”

“Had to pay my respects to Carol. Thought you were coming with your sister.” He told her while looking around, probably looking for Elena.

“She’s coming with Jenna and Jeremy, I went to the hospital with Bonnie to check on Caroline.”

“Right, how is she by the way?” She could tell he wasn’t really interested in Caroline’s health but she still answered.

“She’s great, still sore, but good nonetheless.” He nodded absentmindedly. “Thank you, by the way. She wouldn’t be okay if it wasn’t for you Damon. I know you did it for Elena, but thank you anyway.” He looked at her intensely, before speaking up.

“I didn’t just do it for her Nat, and you’re welcome anyways.” She looked at him quizzically before shaking her head. She didn’t have time for this. “Come on, I see food over there.” He started walking towards the food and Nat followed him quickly. A few minutes later Bonnie appeared behind them.

“Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?” Bonnie asked Damon. Nat widened her eyes at this piece of information. She knew about the Mayor, but she didn’t know Tyler was affected by the device too. She knew Ty wasn’t a vampire, and neither was the Mayor, so why the hell were they affected by it too?

“Well, I know it took the Mayor down.” Damon answered, popping a grape in his mouth.

“Don’t you want to know why?”

“Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?” Nat knew he was just asking to rile her up and she rolled her eyes, wishing they would stop antagonizing each other.

“She’s much better.”

“You’re welcome.”

“No, you’re welcome.” Nat took some grapes before looking back at the two, already tired about their discussion.

“Why am I welcome?”

“You live to see another day.”

“No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?”

“Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena, Nat and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.” At these words Nat looked up to her in surprise. She knew Bonnie didn’t particularly like Damon, but she didn’t know she would go that far.

“Now you need to stop with witches’ brew. You’re starting to believe your own press.” Bonnie looked down, nodding, before looking back at him and raising one eyebrow. Seconds passed and Damon held his head in pain. Nat looked at him in worry before looking at her friend.

“Bonnie, stop!” The witch looked at her before stopping.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you were saying?” Bonnie smirked before walking out. Nat just watched her leave before turning back to Damon.

“You need to stop picking fights with her, one of these days she will hurt you for real, and Elena nor me will be there to stop her.” She told him, all while glaring at him. He just looked at her for a moment and turned around, eating more grapes. “Fine, I’m leaving anyways.”

She went out and saw Elena standing there. Nat went towards her to tell her that she was going home, she had already talked to Tyler, she had no more business there.

“Hey, Lena.” Elena turned around and widened her eyes slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She looked… different, Nat thought. She curled her hair again like yesterday and was wearing heels, something that she rarely did. So she went for a different look, what of it, she thought immediately. She didn’t really put any thought into it. “I’m going home, okay? I’m really tired from yesterday, didn’t get much sleep.”

“Sure, I’ll see you later at home Nat.” She said smiling. Nat turned around and saw Bonnie coming their way. She waved at the witch and left. She just wanted to get some sleep, hopefully with no disturbing dreams this time.

***

Later that night Nat hears a knock on her door. When the door opens she sees Elena and smiles at her. But she frowns when she sees her. Her hair was straight again and she had a different outfit than the one she wore to the Lockwood’s. She must have showered and changed earlier.

“Hey, we just got home from the Lockwood’s. You okay? Damon said you left the funeral early.” Nat nodded.

“Yeah, I told you already.” She said “I couldn’t get much sleep yesterday and wanted to rest for a bit, but I couldn’t anyways.” She saw Elena frown at this.

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving.”

“Yeah, Lena, I di-” She cut herself off and paled immediately. “It was Katherine, wasn’t it?” Elena widened her eyes but nodded anyways.

“You talked to her?”

“I thought it was you! I mean, she did look a bit different, but she was very convincing.” Elena sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Nat had to admit that Katherine was putting her on edge and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Well, seems like she’s here to stay, so we better get used to her.” Nat released a shaky breath and nodded. “I’m gonna get ready for bed anyways, good night Nat.”

“Night Lena.”

Elena left Nat’s room and she lied down just looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought about everything that happened in the past 24 hours. At least Caroline was fine now, she thought. But she wasn’t. The past few weeks she had been feeling weird, like she was forgetting something, forgetting someone. It had been bugging her. There were also the weird and sometimes disturbing dreams. She hoped those stopped soon, because she hadn’t been able to sleep well. Before she could dwell anymore on that topic she heard Elena scream, startling her. She quickly ran to Elena’s bedroom and saw Damon at the door. He turned around and looked at her with regret in his eyes, or at least something akin to it. She turned to look at Elena and saw Jeremy on the floor passed out. Nat gasped and dropped down to her knees, taking his hand in hers.

“What happened?!” Nat looked at Elena, tears falling down her face.

“Damon, he killed Jeremy.” Nat looked back but he was already gone. She couldn’t believe this was happening, why would Damon do that? Suddenly, she heard a gasp come from Elena, so she turned and followed her eye sight to Jer’s hand. That’s when she saw it: the Gilbert ring. They looked at each other in relief, but Damon’s actions were still in her mind. More tears fell down her face, but she wiped them quickly, not letting go of Jeremy’s hand.

“I’m gonna call Stefan.” Nat nodded and caressed her little brother’s face, hoping he would wake up soon. She was so focused on Jeremy that she didn’t hear Stefan arrive. Finally she looked up and noticed that they were already discussing what Damon did.

“I hate him, Stefan.” Elena cried while holding Jeremy’s face. Stefan kneeled down next to her, trying to comfort her.

“I know, I know.” He told her while looking at Nat. She was holding Jeremy’s hand and crying quietly. He kissed Elena’s shoulder and suddenly Jeremy woke up gasping. Stefan quickly took his face and looked in his eyes.

“Is he okay? Stefan! Is he okay?” Nat asked worriedly.

“He’s okay. Shhh, you’re okay.”

Jeremy looks around disoriented, and Nat just squeezes his hand, trying to comfort him.

“He killed me! Damon killed me!” Both girls embrace their brother, relieved that he’s alright.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Let’s just get you to bed.”

***


	2. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish.” Bonnie’s voice made Nat turn around. 

“She’s my ancestor.” Elena told Bonnie, looking around, making sure everything was okay. “Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria.” She told her sister, and Nat nodded. Elena turned back to Bonnie.

“You vampire ancestor, and she didn’t just resemble you like a family member. She _was_ you.” At this, Nat nodded. It was true, Katherine was practically Elena, down to her mannerisms, to the way she talked. It still freaked her out knowing that she talked to Katherine without realizing it wasn’t Elena. 

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it.” 

“It’s creepy, that’s all we got.” Nat quipped from behind Elena. 

“How do you know she’s not still out there pretending to be you?” 

“I don’t, but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss.” Nat didn’t know how Elena wasn’t scared out of her mind. She knew she was. But she guessed Elena just wanted to distract herself from everything that happened the past couple of days. 

“Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?” Bonnie turned to Nat. She sighed and shook her head.

“No Bonnie, we haven’t and we won’t, and I’d rather we didn’t talk about him or anything else that’s vampire related, okay?” Bonnie and Elena laughed and agreed with her.

“We’re human, at least both of us.” Elena said, looking at her sister. “And we have to do human stuff. Otherwise, we’re going to go crazy.”

“Couldn’t agree more, sister. Let’s finish up here before I lose my mind.” Nat said, getting back to work.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll focus.” Bonnie said. “We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don’t know how she does all of this.” The three of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Well, because she’s not human.” Said Elena.

“Obviously.” Nat said, laughing again.

***

Elena and Nat walked down the hallway, looking for their brother and Stefan. Elena spotted them quickly and they went in their direction.

“Hello Elena.” Stefan said as they got closer. 

“Hey.” She turned to Jeremy. “Did you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss, all three hundred goldfish.” Jeremy interrupted her sister. Nat and Jeremy looked at each other. “It’s gonna be epic!” He said sarcastically, turning around to leave. 

“Jer, wait up.” Nat called, leaving Stefan and Elena alone. He just kept walking and she fell in step with him.

“Have you talked to Damon?” 

“No, Jer, I haven’t. Why does everyone keep asking?” 

“Well, you have that weird thing with him.” Nat looked at him, confusion written all over her face. 

“We don’t have a “thing”, Jeremy.” He narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed. “Okay fine, I may like him, but he doesn’t feel that way, okay? It’s not a thing.”

“Sure Nat, whatever you say.” Jeremy said rolling his eyes, clearly not believing her. She didn’t want to discuss Damon at the moment, still angry at him for killing Jeremy. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go home for a while, I’m feeling a bit tired and I need to be awake tonight for the Carnival.” Jeremy nodded.

“You okay? You didn’t sleep well the night before either.” She wasn’t ready to tell anyone about the dreams yet, she didn’t wanna worry anyone. For all she knew, they could just be because she was still scared about Katherine and the other tomb vampires. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ve just been on edge these past few days.” She told him reassuringly. “Bye Jer, see you later.” He waved at her and she left the school.

***

_She was sitting by a big tree, looking out the field of flowers. It was a beautiful sight, one she knew she had to leave sometime later. She was wearing a blue long sleeved dress and her hair down. A man’s voice interrupted her thoughts._

_“What are you doing?” She turned to look at her intruder and met a pair of bright inquisitive eyes. Before her stood a tall man, his long brown hair tied back. Slowly he sat next to her and looked at her for a moment before he looked forward. She could feel a smile creeping up on her lips._

_“I’m just taking it all in. Isn’t it pretty?” He looked back at her and nodded, a grin overtaking his lips. It was impossible not to smile when she was around, and anyone could attest to that, especially his brother. She turned her head back while he kept staring at her._

_“Yes, very pretty indeed.” She looked at him and scoffed playfully._

_“Stop it!”_

_“What? Weren’t we talking about the field of flowers?”_

_“Yes,_ I _was talking about that, you were not!”_

_“Well, my dear Iliana, you must know by now no one can resist your beauty.” She smiled at his words, warmth blooming in her chest. Her heart fluttered, but then again, it always did that when he was around her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and started leaning in. But just as their lips were about to touch…_

_“Nat!” She pulled back and looked behind her. Not seeing anything she turned back to him, but he was gone._

_“Nat! Wake up!”_

“Nat!” She woke up with a small gasp. Confused she looked up to Jenna.

“Sorry to wake you Nat, but it’s getting late, you should be on your way to the Carnival.” She nodded, still sleepy. 

“Thanks Jenna, I’ll be right out.” Her aunt nodded and left her room, closing the door behind her. Yawning, Nat went to get ready for the night. She entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror, but gasped at what she saw. She was wearing the blue dress from the dream, but that was impossible! She looked down and saw that she was wearing her pj’s. She exhaled and shook her head. The dreams were getting weirder, but at least this one wasn’t scary, it was rather lovely actually. The people from her dreams kept calling her Iliana, which only confused her more. Nat snapped out of her thoughts. She would figure the weird dreams later, right now she needed to get to the school and help Elena and Bonnie.

***

“The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T’s.” Nat, Elena and Bonnie were walking around the Carnival, making sure everything was going smoothly. 

“Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke room.” Elena told Bonnie. Nat and her looked at each other, amused by Elena’s need for everything to be perfect. 

“Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success.” Bonnie told her twin, trying to get her to relax.

“You mean I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?” 

“Go figure.” Said Nat, to which all girls laughed before stopping by one of the stands. Nat looked up to the guy repairing it and spoke up. “Hey, Carter, right? You’re with the carnival.” He looked back and nodded.

“That’ll be me.” 

“Okay great.” 

“Wow, what do you need beautiful?” Carter turned to Bonnie and smirked at her. The witch giggled and Elena and Nat looked at her, amused by her reaction.

“What do you know about karaoke speakers?” She told Carter, the smile never leaving her lips. 

“Why don’t you show me the problem?” 

“Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.” Elena told her, motioning encouragingly with her eyes. Nat nodded at her excitedly and Bonnie laughed quietly before signalling for Carter to follow him.

“Okay, come on.” Both girls watch their friend leave and smile at each other. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go check that the stands are okay and try to find Jeremy.” Nat told Elena. Her sister nodded and went the opposite way.

Nat started walking around the carnival and made sure everything was fine. Suddenly, she felt an arm draping around her shoulder. She turned her head and met Damon’s eyes. She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off.

“Damon, I don’t have time for you, not now, not ever. Goodbye.” She told him, walking away, but she wasn’t that lucky. She heard him follow her and soon he caught up with her.

“Oh, come on, you’re still mad about your brother?” He told Nat, a pout on his lips. She stopped walking and glared at him.

“Yes, Damon, I’m still mad that you _killed_ my brother.”

“He had the ring, he came back, he’s okay.”

“Yes, he’s fine, but you didn’t see the ring, did you?” 

“It’s a big ring, Nat, of course I saw it.” He scoffed. She narrowed her eyes and started walking again. She knew he hadn’t seen it, otherwise he wouldn’t have had that look of regret on his eyes the moment he saw her. “Besides, if he hadn’t had the ring he still would’ve come back.”

“As a vampire!” She exclaimed, baffled by the fact that he didn’t seem to understand the problem. “Damon, this isn’t about Jeremy being a vampire or not. You can’t just kill people because you feel like it. What if Jeremy didn’t have vampire blood on his system or the ring, huh? Think about how Elena would’ve felt, she would’ve never forgiven you.” Anger was now coursing through her veins. Before she could walk any further he grabbed her arm and made her turn around. She looked at his hand before looking up at him.

“What about you?”

“Huh?” She squinted her eyes in confusion.

“Would you have forgiven me? How would you have felt? Because I care about that too.” They stared at each other intensely for a few seconds before she shook her arm of his hand and started walking again. 

“I’m sorry Nat, it was wrong, I was just-”

“Mad, hurt, you weren’t thinking. I know.” She kept walking with him behind her when they spotted Jeremy buying popcorn. They went towards him and Damon stood next to him. 

“Jeremy, it’s so good to see you alive.” Jeremy looked at Nat and she rolled her eyes, already tired of Damon’s antics. 

“Aren’t you a little old for a high school carnival?” He asked the vampire, clearly still mad about the events of the night before. 

“A hundred and fifty years too old.” Damon said sarcastically before taking some of Jeremy’s popcorn and eating it. Nat made sure the stand was okay before turning back to the guys.

“You’re pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don’t know… blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are.” Nat couldn’t blame Jeremy for his anger, Damon had crossed the line yesterday. Although she knew he was hurt by Katherine’s lack of care for him, she couldn’t just forget what he did. Her thoughts were interrupted by Damon putting his hand in the back of Jeremy’s neck rather forcefully and drawing him away from the crowd. She widened her eyes and followed them quickly.

“So please tell me that _that_ is not a threat.”

“Damon, let him go.” She told him.

“Maybe it is.” Jeremy said, before showing him his ring. 

“Jeremy!” Damon looks at the ring before choking him from behind with an arm around his chin. Nat gasps before trying to get him to let go of her younger brother. 

“Damon, let him go!”

“This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's _this_ easy for me to end you.” Damon releases him and Jeremy glares at him. Nat gets closer to him and checks if he’s okay before glaring at Damon. “If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try.” He said holding up Jeremy's ring. “I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on.” He flicked Jeremy’s ring at his face before turning around and leaving. Nat takes his face between her hands before shaking her head and following Damon.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Nat angrily stomps over to Damon. He looks at her for a second before turning back around.

“You should tell your little brother to stop with his stupid threats.”

“Just leave him alone Damon, for Elena.” He turns around and narrows his eyes at her. He steps closer until there’s almost no distance between them.

“I’ll leave him alone, for you Nat.” She widened her eyes slightly at his words, and with that he turned around and left. She looked at him go before shaking her head. Damon could wait, she had to make sure the carnival was perfect, for Caroline. 

***

Nat was walking through the hallway when she spotted the Salvatores coming closer. She took a deep breath and kept walking. Soon she heard them next to her.

“No, no, it wasn’t that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense.” She heard Stefan say before the brothers stopped walking.

“What are you talking about?” She asked curiously.

“The Lockwoods, Tyler’s uncle more specifically.” Stefan answered. Nat nodded still a bit confused.

“What is up with that _family_? They’re not vampires, what the hell are they?”

“Ooh, ah, maybe they’re um, ninja turtles!” Nat snorted at Stefan’s words.

“You’re not funny.” Damon glared at both of them.

“Or no, zombies, werewolves.” Nat told Damon and Stefan. The oldest Salvatore glared at her.

“No comedic timing at all.” She shrugged before leaving them to solve their little problem, she had better things to do than listen to Damon ramble about pointless things. She walked outside and found Elena on one of the stands talking to a girl. She headed her way to see if she could help her. Just as she got closer the girl her sister was talking to turned around to look for something.

“Hey, need any help?” She asked her sister when she got there. Elena turned to look at her and shook her head.

“No, just finishing up here.” Nat nodded just as the girl came back. Just as Elena was about to write something down Damon arrived and stood next to them. Nat turned her head to the side and saw him looking a bit impatient. 

“Elena, Nat.”

“What do you want Damon?”

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I need you to come with me.” The first part directed more towards Elena. 

“Whatever it is we’re not interested.” Elena told him shaking her head. But he wouldn’t back down.

“Yeah, I need you girls to come with me right _now._ ” They stared at him for a second before Elena stopped what she was doing and they followed him.

***

Caroline was a vampire. Nat couldn’t wrap her head around it. Why would Katherine kill her? It didn’t make any sense. Nat just wanted to see her best friend, tell her that everything was going to be fine, be there for her really. 

“How did this happen?” Stefan asked, a frown on his face. 

“Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…”

“But why?” Nat asked, pacing around the classroom. 

“Because Katherine’s a manipulative, nasty, little slut.” She stopped pacing and glared at him. She knew it was true, but it still sent a pang of anger through her, hating for a second the way he talked about Katherine. 

“And she said “game on”? I mean, what does that even mean?” Stefan’s voice cut through, making her turn to him.

“It means she’s playing dirty. She wants us to know.” Damon said.

“But why Caroline?” Elena asked worriedly. Nat wanted to know that too, why Caroline?

“I don’t know.”

“Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn’t even know what’s happening to her.” Stefan said looking at Elena. 

“Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.” Uh oh, that was not good. It meant Caroline would remember the horrible things Damon did to her months ago.

“We have to find her.”

“Yep, and kill her.” Nat whipped her head back and looked at him in anger.

“You’re _not_ gonna kill Caroline.” She said venomously. He looked at her and stood up right, walking closer to her.

“She knows who we are. She’s officially a liability, and we’ve got to get rid of her.” He told her. Stefan stood between them and looked at his brother.

“Damon, absolutely not.”

“Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire.” At this Nat scoffed. He was wrong, and she would prove him wrong. If anyone could make it as a vampire it was Caroline. She was stronger than he thought. “Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story’s gonna end, let’s just flip to the last chapter and…” Elena could see that Damon’s words were upsetting her sister.

“It’s not an option Damon.” She told him.

“No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn’t there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself.” He said before looking at Nat. “You know I’m right.” She was about to answer before Stefan addressed Damon with finality in his tone.

“We’re not gonna kill her.” Stefan and Elena leave, Nat following closely. Damon grabs her hand, making her turn around.

“It’s the only way and you know it.” She just stares at him, anger written all over her face, before leaving him alone in the classroom. She caught up with Stefan and Elena and fell in step with them.

“I can’t believe Damon really wants to kill her. No actually, I _can_ believe it.” She scoffed. Nat was fooling herself if she thought he would be sympathetic to Caroline. Elena draped an arm around her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, we’ll find Caroline, we’ll help her.” Nat looked between Stefan and Elena, and nodded.

“I know Caroline’s strong, she’ll get through this just fine.” But Stefan wasn’t talking. Elena looked at him before speaking up.

“You agree with Damon, don’t you?” When he didn’t answer Nat looked at him and spoke up too. “Stefan?” At this, he punched the side of a trailer. Elena looks at Nat before touching Stefan’s shoulder. 

“Stefan, hey.”

“Damon’s right, not about what we should do but about what’s gonna happen. Katherine already signed Caroline’s death sentence.” 

“Well, we can’t let it end that way. She’s doing this to me, isn’t she?” Elena asked him. 

“Actually, she’s doing it to me.” Stefan said. 

“Let’s just find her before Damon does, okay?” Nat interrupts their conversation, no longer wanting to talk about Katherine. Both Stefan and Elena looked at each other before nodding. They walked around the carnival for a while when suddenly Stefan stopped, looking around.

“Where could she be?” Nat asked herself.

“What is it? Do you hear her?” Nat turned to look at Stefan and saw him frowning. “What’s going on Stefan, what is it?” 

“Blood. I can smell blood.” Nat gasped and followed Stefan and Elena. They start running and find Damon and Caroline hugging, but they notice the stake in Damon’s hand. Stefan rushes over to him and pulls his hand away

“Stefan!” Nat and Elena rushed to Caroline’s side, but as soon as she saw Elena she took a step back. 

“Get away from me! You killed me!” Nat tries to comfort her by putting her arm around her.

“No, no, no, no, Caroline. That wasn’t me. You know that, that was Katherine.” Elena looked desperate, trying to get Caroline to believe her, but nothing was working.

“No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?!”

“Stefan, we’ve got to get her inside.” Nat told him, already leading her away.

“It’s alright, Caroline, come with me.” Stefan says in a calm voice, hoping it would relax her a bit. Caroline breathes and follows Nat and Elena.

“She _will_ die, it’s only a matter of time.” Damon voice comes from behind them. Stefans turns to him.

“Yeah, maybe so, but it’s not gonna happen tonight.”

“Oh, yeah, it is.” Picking up the stake he rushes over to them, but Nat puts herself in front of Caroline. She gasps and looks at Damon. 

“Damon, she’s my best friend!” They look at each other, neither backing down. But he hesitates when he sees tears welling in her eyes. He immediately drops his arm and backs away, but not before warning her.

“Whatever happens, it’s on you.” 

“Caroline?” They look at Bonnie, unsure of how she would react. Stefan turns to Caroline and tries to lead her inside.

“It’s okay, come on.”

Bonnie notices the blood on Caroline’s face and takes a step closer. “No, you’re not; you can’t be.” She was in denial, Nat could already see she wasn’t going to handle this very well. Bonnie reaches out to touch Caroline’s arm and looks up at her horrified. 

“Bonnie?” Caroline asks in a tiny voice. But Bonnie isn’t looking at her anymore, she’s looking behind her, she’s looking at Carter’s lifeless body. 

“Oh, God!” She gasped, still not believing the turn of events.

“Bonnie…” The blonde tried to explain but Stefan led her away to get cleaned up. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Nat turned to Bonnie and took her hand, but before she could speak Damon arrived with a shovel in his hands.

“Come on, don’t pout about it. We got a body to bury.” He said looking at Nat before turning to Elena. “I thought you were calling the shots. No?” He turns to Carter’s body. “Hm, it sucks to be you buddy.” Suddenly a groan came from Damon. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up. Nat turned to Bonnie and heard a faucet open, water coming out of a hose. She sees the water getting to Damon and looks at Elena.

“I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.” Bonnie’s voice is full of anger. Nat couldn't blame her, but she was scared at how far her hatred for Damon would go.

“I didn’t do this!”

“Bonnie, it wasn’t his fault!” Nat tells her, now afraid at what she was doing.

“Everything that happens is his fault, Nat.” 

“Bonnie, what are you doing?” Elena asks looking around. Suddenly, a fire starts, going towards Damon. 

“Bonnie, stop it!” The fire gets to Damon and he starts burning. He yells, trying to stop it from spreading to his body. Nat runs to him and takes her jacket off, trying to stop the fire, but nothing was working.

“Bonnie! Bonnie, stop it! You’re going to kill him!” Desperation could be heard in Nat’s voice and she could feel tears falling down her face. She blanked out Elena’s voice, all she could hear were Damon’s yells, which only prompted more tears to fall down. This couldn’t be happening. Suddenly, the fire stops. Nat sighs in relief and helps Damon get back to his feet. They look towards Bonnie and Elena and see them hugging. Both of them look at Nat and Damon and then leave.

Nat releases a deep breath and closes her eyes. Suddenly she feels Damon taking her face in his hands. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

“Are those tears for me?” He asks, a smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes and turns around.

“Jerk.” She scoffed. 

“Thank you. For helping back there.” She turned back around and glared at him.

“I care for you Damon, just as I care for all my friends. But Bonnie? She hates you. And one of these days you’re going to piss her off for real and she _is_ going to kill you.”

“I know, I’m sorry, okay?” They stared at each other before Nat started walking. “Come on, I’ll drop you off.” She didn’t protest at this, the sooner she was in her bed, the better. 

***

_“Emiliya, come! Mother needs help with the food.” She turned around and saw Katerina walking towards her. “Father says you’ve been outside too much.”_

_“Yes, father does seem to hate when I don’t cater to his every whim.” She told her sister. She just snorted and nodded in agreement. “Katerina, do you ever think about leaving? Running away?”_

_“And leave our family?”_

_“Mhm.” Her sister laughed quietly and Emiliya turned to her. “ We could go to England, they say that it is beautiful there. We could leave in the night and never come back. Be free.”_

_“Oh sister, you know we could never truly be free.” Katerina told her, a pout on her lips._

_“Yes, well, it’s always nice to dream.” At that, both sisters laughed. “One day we will leave everything and everyone behind, I promise you Katerina.”_

_“I will hold you to that.”_

_“Katerina! Emiliya!”_

Gasping softly Nat woke up. The car had already stopped outside her house. She looked at the driver’s seat and saw Damon already looking at her. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired. Thanks for the ride Damon.” She opened the door and was about to get out before turning back around. “If you ever try to hurt Caroline again, Bonnie will be the least of you worries, I _will_ kill you.” With that she got out of the car. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for leaving Kudos and for giving this story a chance! I'm updating as I write, so I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or on Monday :) I'm gonna drop a link for a Pinterest board for S2 (what I imagine Nat really, her hair and outfits). I already have more boards for the other seasons, but when we get to that part I'll share them. 
> 
> https://pin.it/4xaSGft
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment if you liked the story! :)


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat, Stefan and Elena were sitting in the living room of the Boarding House when Ric arrived. 

“Thanks for coming, Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?” Damon asked him, leading him inside. Alaric shook his head before turning to the others. 

“Elena and Nat mentioned you needed my help.”

“Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family.” Stefan told him. 

The Lockwoods. It wasn’t as pointless as Nat initially thought. With Caroline becoming a vampire and Katherine on the loose, they couldn’t take any chances. Mason Lockwood wasn’t human nor a vampire, and they needed to know now what he was.

“Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?” Alaric looked at them confused.

“Well, you wouldn’t.” Ric just looked at Damon expectantly. “But your dead… not-dead vampire wife might.” 

“Isobel’s research from when you guys were at Duke together.” Nat explained.

“You said that she had spent years researching this town.” Elena told him. 

“Like that amazing vampire story.” Damon smirked at Ric, to which he only rolled his eyes. 

“Aside from vampires, what else?” Ric looked at them seriously and sighed.

“The lycanthrope.”

“Wait, like werewolves?” Elena asked doubtful.

“No way, impossible, _way_ too Lon Chaney.” Damon said shaking his head. Nat wanted to agree with him, it sounded ridiculous really. Then again, up until a few months ago, so did vampires. 

“Is it?” Stefan asked his brother. 

“I’ve been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?” 

“Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?” Ric asked furrowing his brows. 

“Because vervain didn’t affect the Mayor at Founder’s Day but the Gilbert device did. And, it affected his son, Tyler.” 

“And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival’s workers.” Right. Stefan told her this morning before Ric got there all about Damon’s compulsion and Mason’s strength. Deep down, Nat knew the answer to Mason Lockwood’s behavior. It was like she had met someone like him before. “It suggests it’s some sort of supernatural entity.”

“We were hoping that Isobel’s research could help us figure out what it is.” Elena told Ric, hoping he would help them. Ric nodded at the twins.

“Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean, her office is still there. She’s technically still missing.”

“So, can we get access to it?” Alaric looked at them hesitantly, not knowing if it would help them. “Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I’ve seen enough movies to know it’s not good.” Nat looked at him. “It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which mean Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed.” Nat only rolled her eyes at his comment. Ric agreed to help them and told them a bit about Isobel’s research. After a while Nat stood up to get some water, Elena following her.

“Hey, you coming with us?” Elena asked her when they got to the kitchen.

“I think I’m gonna stay with Stefan to make sure Caroline is alright. She’s upset because she’s been blowing Matt off. What with her not being able to go out and all.” Nat told her sister, to which she nodded in understanding. “But hey,” she lowered her voice and opened the faucet, hoping Damon and Stefan wouldn’t hear them talking. “could you maybe snoop around and see if you find out something about Kate-Katherine?” 

Thankfully the slip up went unnoticed by Elena. She just nodded, not asking any questions. Maybe she just thought Nat wanted to know more about why she was here. Truth was, after that weird dream with _Katerina_ , she had the mild suspicion it was not Elena who she saw but rather Katherine. But she was different than how Damon and Stefan described her. She seemed innocent really. But she hoped that Elena found something that proved her wrong, that it wasn’t Katherine she was dreaming about.

***

Damon and Nat were standing outside the house, waiting for Elena, Stefan and Ric to finish up. They were both leaning against the van when Damon spoke up.

“How’s blondie doing?”

“She’s hanging there. She’s still upset about not being able to go out in the day, but Stefan and I will try to convince Bonnie to make her a daylight ring.” She told him. He nodded before turning to her.

“Why do you wanna know about Katherine?” She sighed. Of course he heard, Damon had a tendency of sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

“Just curious about her arrival. Don’t you wanna know more about her and why she’s here?” She hoped he would be satisfied by her answer. She didn’t really feel like telling him that she was dreaming about Katherine, or at least she thought it was her. 

“I know why she’s here.” She looked at him expectantly. “She’s here to mess with our heads and we are indulging her. Look Nat, she’s a little bitch who just wants to wreak havoc. Don’t stress about it.”

“Damon, I’m just curious okay?”

“Fine, I’ll see if I can find anything.” She smiled and nodded. He smiled back before turning to the door to see if they were already down. When he didn’t see them he honked the car horn. A few minutes passed and Stefan, Ric and Elena came out. When they get to the car Elena opens the door.

“Sorry you can’t come too, Stef.” Damon tells his brother, trying to upset him. Nat rolls her eyes and goes to stand next to Stefan.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Oh, I’ll take _really_ good care of her.” Nat glared at Damon, knowing that Elena still hadn’t forgiven him about the Jeremy thing and was annoyed at his behavior. Elena grabbed Stefan’s neck and kissed him, clearly trying to make Damon jealous. Nat stole a glance at Damon and saw it obviously worked. It shouldn’t hurt, she told herself. She already knew about Damon’s feelings, but it still annoyed her how he got easily worked up when it came to Elena. 

“Okay, time to go.” Damon and Elena got in the car, leaving Nat and Stefan behind.

“Goodbye.” Stefan told Elena before they drive off. He tured to Nat. “Let’s go find Bonnie.”

***

“I don’t know how to make a day-walking ring.” Bonnie told Stefan and Nat. They were sitting at a table in the Grill. Nat and Stefan were trying to convince Bonnie to make Caroline a daylight ring, but she was hesitant about it. Nat couldn’t blame her. After the carnival and her experience with Damon, the witch’s concept of vampires wasn’t the best. 

“Emily made mine, she made Damon’s too, instructions must be in the Grimoire.”

“That doesn’t mean I can cast a spell.” Nat turned to Bonnie and narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.” Bonnie looked between the two and sighed, obviously annoyed.

“Caroline killed someone guys. I can’t make it easier for her to do it again.”

“No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive.” Nat nodded at Stefan's words. “Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life, from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.”

“And how do you know she won’t hurt anyone else?” She asked them.

“We don’t, but if we don’t do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, then-”

“Then we might as well just stake her right now.” Stefan finished.

“I don’t know if I can trust her, not with this.” Nat looked at her friend and took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Then trust me.” Stefan and Nat looked at her, awaiting her answer.

“Fine, but if she hurts anyone else I’ll take her ring away.” They nodded at her, grins on both their faces. “But first we need to go get the Grimoire.”

“Let’s go.” With that, they left the Grill.

***

Bonnie put the ring on Caroline’s bed and went towards the window. Nat was sitting next to Caroline on the bed, Stefan sitting on a chair beside the window. The blonde took the ring in her hands and stared at it. Nat could see that she didn’t like it, it wasn’t her taste, but she would have to adapt if she wanted to go out on the day.

“So, I don’t get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?” Caroline said, disgust in her voice. Bonnie looked at her incredulously. 

“Care…” Nat warned her, knowing Bonnie could decide not to go through with it.

“Hey, if you don’t want it…” 

“No, no, she wants it.” Stefan quickly said. 

“Now what?” Caroline sighed.

“Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it, so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…” Bonnie’s threat hung in the air.

“I’m not gonna hurt anyone!” Caroline exclaimed, clearly angry at Bonnie’s insinuations.

“You are a vampire, that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you.”

“Bonnie, you’re supposed to be my friend.” Caroline said defensively.

“I can’t ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn’t gone.” Stefan and Nat only looked at each other, hoping Caroline wouldn’t piss off Bonnie even more. “Now put the ring on the bed.” 

She did as told and Bonnie walked over to the window. “Do you really think I mean to kill that guy at the carnival?” Nat took Care’s hand and shook her head at her, signalling for her to drop it.

“He’s still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?” Caroline nodded and the three of them looked at Bonnie. She opened the curtain a bit, letting the sun shine on the ring. She looked at it before closing her eyes and saying something under her breath. After a few seconds she opens her eyes. “All done.” She said and gave the ring to Caroline. Stefan, Bonnie and Nat looked at Caroline expectantly while she put the ring on. The blonde looked up at Bonnie and raised an eyebrow.

“So that’s it? I mean, nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?” 

“Caroline…” Stefan and Nat said at the same time. She looked at them and shrugged.

“What? I just want to make sure it worked.” Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked to the window. She opened the curtain and the sun shone on Caroline. The young vampire immediately tried to hide behind Nat, but when she noticed the sun didn't affect her anymore, she sat up right. 

“It worked.”

“What if it hadn’t Bonnie?!” The witch just looked at Stefan and Nat before grabbing the grimoire. 

“She’s all yours.” She whispered and left Caroline’s house. Caroline laughed excitedly and looked at the ring. 

“It’s lapis lazuli.” Nat tells her. Caroline looks at her and then at the ring again. “It’s a nice ring Care, you’ll get used to it. You need to take it easy with Bonnie. She’s had a bad history with vampires, don’t expect her to just accept it.”

“She’s supposed to be my friend Nat!”

“Yeah, but she hates vampires. You just need to show her that you’re still the same Care, okay? She’ll come around.” At this Caroline nodded, knowing that her friend was right. Nat rubbed her shoulder before standing up. “Well, I’m gonna go home, if you need anything call me. Good luck hunting.” Stefan and Caroline nodded, waving at her goodbye. With that she left the house too. 

***

When she arrived Nat heard the TV in the living room. She saw Jenna in the kitchen preparing something while she watched a reality show. She walked to the kitchen, dropping her things in the couch.

“Hey Jenna.” Her aunt looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey Nat, thought you were out with Stefan.”

“Yeah, he’s just helping Caroline with some things so I came home.” She saw Jenna was preparing lunch and started helping her. “So, what is up with you and Ric?” Jenna turned to her and nervously laughed, Nat just staring at her. 

“Nothing, he just…” She sighed before continuing. “Men are just confusing. It seems like he wanted to start something serious but then nothing.” She said with a sad tone. Nat looked at her sympathetically before continuing.

“Look, maybe he’s still not over his Isobel’s disappearance. But I’m sure sooner or later he’ll come around. He would be dumb if he just let you go.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s just hope it’s sooner rather than later.” They looked at each other and Nat gave her a smile. When they finished preparing the food they went to the living room. As they were sitting down Nat yawned tiredly, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jenna.

“Hey, you okay? I noticed you haven’t been sleeping well these last few days.” She told Nat frowning, obviously worried about her.

“Yeah, I’ve just been worried about Caroline.” She couldn’t just tell her that she had been having nightmares and weird dreams about her sister’s doppelganger, or so she thought. Jenna stared at her for a second, clearly not buying into it, but thankfully dropped it. They ate in silence, just watching the TV. After a while she went to her room, leaving Jenna alone.

She laid down in her bed and looked at the ceiling. Everything that happened the past days came to her. The tomb vampires, Caroline’s death, Katherine coming back, Damon killing Jeremy, Bonnie almost killing Damon. A tear dropped from her eye at the thought of almost losing three of the people she cared about the most. And if that wasn’t enough, she had been having dreams of people she hadn’t met, well, Katherine being the exception. But even then, she didn’t even know her, she had talked to her thinking it was Elena. 

The dreams were so vivid, she felt as if she had lived through them, which only made her anxious. Not knowing what they meant put her on edge. She was starting to think that maybe the dreams meant something more. Which was why she was hoping Damon and Elena found something on their trip to Duke, anything really. And if that didn’t work out, then she would just hope Katherine made another appearance so she could maybe try to talk to her. It sounded far fetched, she knew, Damon and Stefan wouldn’t just let her talk to her like that. She would just need to get creative. 

Before she could dwell anymore on that, she got a message. Checking her phone, she saw it was from Stefan telling her that him and Caroline would be going to the swimming hole. She sent back a message telling him she was on her way. She grabbed her keys, phone and jacket and went down the stairs.

“Hey, Jenna, I’m going out for a while with Stefan and Caroline, I’ll be back later.” Jenna nodded and waved at her, telling her to be safe. She waved back and quickly left. 

***

She got to the swimming hole 15 minutes later and she saw Mason leaving. When she looked back she saw Stefan staring at him with seriously. She quickly went towards them and waved at them, trying to get their attention. Caroline saw her and beckoned her over. 

“Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?” Caroline asked Stefan. 

“My what?” Stefan looked at her and when he noticed she was completely serious, he turned to Nat. She nodded at him, amused by his reaction. “My “vampire serious look”?”

“Mhm.” She continued. “I mean, it’s different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your “hey-it’s-Tuesday” look.” Nat laughed at that but quickly tried to cover it up with a fake cough at Stefan’s playful glare.

“I get it, okay. You think I’m…” He trailed off, thinking about his next words. “You think I’m too serious. Is that it?”

“I mean, I was not gonna say it like _that_ but…” She shrugged and started walking towards the party, looking for Matt immediately. Stefan and Nat stayed back for a bit, the latter trying to see how Caroline was doing.

“How was hunting?”

“It was okay, she’s learning.”

“Good, that’s good.” She exhaled in relief. “I have faith in her Stefan, I know she’s going to make it. She’s one, if not the strongest person I know.” He looked at her and smiled. She stared at him confused. 

“What?” 

“She’s just lucky to have you, you’re a good friend Nat.” She grinned at him and walked to the party, Stefan following closely behind. They spotted Caroline and Matt with Aimee Bradley. Nat quickly realized that Aimee was standing way too close to Matt for Caroline’s liking. Suddenly Caroline turned to Aimee and said something which made her stare blankly at the blonde before nodding and leaving. Stefan and Nat looked at each other, knowing exactly what that meant, and quickly walked towards them. As they got closer, Matt left Caroline.

“Hey, I saw that. You compelled her.” Stefan told her. She turned to him and pouted.

“Yeah, she deserved it.”

“Care, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons.” Nat told her, trying to remind her of Damon’s compulsion.

“You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?” She said, visibly mad that her best friend wouldn’t stick up for her. 

“You’re letting the jealousy get the best of you.” Stefan told her.

“Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. That’s great.” 

“I told you this wasn’t gonna be easy.”

“Yeah, well I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me.” Stefan and Nat smiled at that, while Caroline just stared at them for a second before smiling too.

“Shut up.” 

They walked around for a bit before Caroline stopped.

“Why aren’t you scared or mad, Nat? I mean, Bonnie doesn’t even wanna see me.”

“Care, you’re my best friend, I would never leave you. This isn’t your fault, you didn’t have any control over this.” She put her hand on her friend’s shoulder while she said that.

“But I killed a person.”

“You weren’t in control, you had no one to help you. I don’t blame you, and I will _always_ be here for you, okay?” Caroline nodded. “Now, let’s go get something to drink, I’m thirsty.” She looked at the vampires before shaking her head. “No blood though.” They laughed and kept walking. 

After walking around for some more, it started to get dark. Looking up at the sky, Nat noted that the full moon was shining brightly. She shuddered at the thought, already feeling like something bad was about to happen. They were standing at the side of the hole, seeing everyone start to leave while Matt stood by his truck alone.

“He’s mad at me.” Caroline said out loud.

“Go talk to him, we’ll wait.” Stefan told her. Caroline looked at Nat and she nodded encouragingly. As soon as Caroline left, Stefan’s phone started ringing. When he took it out, he saw it was Elena. He answered and put it on speaker. 

“Hey, I’m with Nat.”

“Hi guys. Listen, we’ve learned some stuff here and I know it’s gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in.” They both look at the other worriedly.

“What’s up?” Nat asked her.

“We found some scrolls about an Aztec curse, the Sun and Moon curse. Basically, a Shaman cursed vampires and werewolves so they couldn’t go out in the sun and only turn on the full moon.” Nat held her breath for a second, remembering that tonight was a full moon. “I don’t know what that means or if we should even believe it but it’s a full moon, guys. After what Stefan saw Mason Lockwood do…”

“We’ll be careful.” He reassured her sister.

“There’s one more thing.” She told them hesitantly. 

“What is it?”

“According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.” Nat widened her eyes and immediately looked around, but she didn’t see Caroline or Matt. She turned to Stefan and saw him look around too. 

“Liste, we gotta go. We’ll see you when you get home, okay?”

“Okay.” With that, they hung up and looked at each other.

“She must’ve left with Mat somewhere else. Call her.” She told Stefan, trying to see if she was around. Nat saw Tyler leading Aimee away and others already leaving, but no sign of Caroline. She turned around when she heard Caroline’s phone ringing. They get closer to Matt’s truck and realized she left it there. 

“We need to find her now!” She told him exasperated. They couldn’t risk being out in the open with Mason probably on the loose. “Let’s split up, I’ll go this way, you go that way. If you find her call me, if I do, I’ll call you.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond, walking towards the other side of the woods.

Minutes passed but Caroline nor Matt were near. She called their names several times, but to no avail. Suddenly, she heard an animal growl. Her blood ran cold and she tensed up. Slowly she turned around and saw yellow eyes looking at her in the dark. She held her breath, hoping he would just leave, but the wolf only got closer. She closed her eyes and waited for his next move, but suddenly felt someone grabbing her and rushing away. When they stopped, she opened her eyes and saw Stefan. She sighed in relief.

“That was Mason Lockwood.”

“Yeah, I gathered.”

“Did you find them?”

“No, you?” He shook her head before walking towards the other side of the woods. “They must somewhere around here. Do you hear anything?”

“I’m trying, but I can-” He stopped for a second. “This way, I can hear them.” Nat quickly followed Stefan and soon they found Caroline and Matt. But she was feeding on him. Oh, God. Nat knew already that she would feel so bad after. Stefan rushed to Caroline and took her away from Matt. Nat ran quickly to his side, trying to help him stop the bleeding. 

“Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!” Caroline struggled with him for a moment before realizing what she had done. Matt suddenly fainted and fell to the ground, Nat dropping down to help him. 

“Oh my God.” The blonde tried to go to her boyfriend but Stefan stopped her. 

“No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these wood now. We need to leave.” Just as he said that, a noise could be heard from the trees behind him. 

“What was that?”

“Nat, make sure Matt stays down. You too. Do not move.” She nodded and took Matt’s hand. The noises got louder, scaring Caroline and Nat.

“You and me, we’re gonna run. It’s going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt and Nat. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand?” Caroline was unsure about leaving her best friend and boyfriend behind, but Nat just nodded at her reassuringly. “Go, go!” Soon enough, they both rushed out of there, leaving Matt and Nat alone. 

She took her jacket off and put it on his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. She heard a groan come out of his mouth. She shushed him, trying to get him to quiet down, not wanting Mason to find them.

“Nat? Where’s Care…?” He breathlessly said. 

“Sh, sh, it’s okay, Matt, it’s okay.” 

“She bit me! Her face…” His eyes widened, remembering what took place mere minutes ago. “Oh God, her face. What the hell is going on?!”

“Matt, you need to calm down. Just be quiet, okay?” She was scared out of her mind, but willed herself to stay calm for Matt. He tried to speak again, but obviously had no energy left. Nat just squeezed his hand, hoping Caroline and Stefan would come back soon.

After a while both vampires arrived. Stefan helped Matt stand up and gave Nat the jacket back. That blood was not coming out, she thought. Caroline put her hand on Matt’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. 

“You’re not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become.” Matt stared blankly at her and nodded.

“We were just making out in the woods.”

“And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck.” 

“It’s weird, it just came out of nowhere.” Caroline looked at him and then at Nat. They both rejoined Stefan and left Matt to pick his things up.

“What are we gonna do about Tyler?” Nat looked up confused, but figured they would explain later. 

“I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain. It’ll keep you from being able to compel him and also keep you from drinking his blood.” 

“I can’t believe I hurt him.” Nat could hear regret in Caroline’s voice. 

“We know.”

“He’s the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt.”

“It’s not going to get any easier. You’re just gonna have to work that much harder.” Nat couldn’t even imagine what Care was going through, but she was going to support her no matter what. Caroline had always been there for her, through her first break up, her parent’s death, Jeremy’s addiction, and more. She wouldn’t leave her.

“I shouldn’t be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…”

“I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago.” Nat turned to him, surprised by his confession. 

“You ever think you should have?” Nat asked him.

“I know I should have, I just can’t.”

***

Nat had just brushed her teeth and was going to get into bed when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up she saw Elena coming in with a thick book on her hands. 

“Hey, how was the trip?”

“Aside from Damon being annoying? It was okay, we found about that Aztec curse.” 

“Hm, anything else?”

“Well…” Elena put the book on Nat’s bed. “Damon found this book. It’s about Katherine’s family, thought we could learn something about our real ancestors.” Nat took the book in her hands and examined it. On the side read _Petrova_. She furrowed her brows at this. The name sounded familiar. 

“Petrova?”

“Damon said Katherine originally came from Europe, Bulgaria especifically. He said her real name was Katerina Petrova.” She widened her eyes slightly. So she _had_ been dreaming about Katherine. Great. What did it even mean? “You can take a look at it first and tell me what you find out.”

“Sure, thanks Lena.” She stood up and walked to the door.

“Night, Nat.”

“ _Good night_.” She said, already opening the book.

“What?” Nat looked up, realizing she said that in another language. 

“Good night.” She told her sister, trying to cover it up. Elena stared at her for a second before turning around and leaving. She sighed in relief and flopped down on her bed. So she was now speaking in Bulgarian, great. What the hell did this mean and how did it tie in with Katerina?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're now seeing more of Nat's dreams. Ahh, I'm so excited, you have no idea! Soon we'll have moments between Katherine and Nat. Any guesses on Nat's weird dreams? I'll keep updating regularly, given that my country is on lockdown I'm free to do anything so I've been writing all day :)
> 
> Don't forget to check out the board for S2  
> https://pin.it/1z
> 
> Drop a comment and/or leave Kudos if you like the story!


	4. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert

Nat and Elena were at the Grill, the latter reading a book. She was just finishing her drink when she saw Damon get in the seat in front of her. Elena is momentarily startled and then glares at him. 

“What do you want?”

“So this is where you spend your time when you’re not stabbing people in the back.” Right, Elena had told her about tricking Damon into giving her information about Katherine. She had to admit it was kind of shitty, but then again Damon had been an ass lately, so she could understand why Elena did it. 

“I tricked you into telling me the truth, that’s not stabbing people in the back.” She took her things and turned to her sister. “Let’s go Nat.” She finished her drink and stood up. Damon looked at them confused. 

“Where are you going?”

“I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you.” Nat didn’t want to get in between their fight, she had enough with her problems. She just ignored them and waited for Elena.

“Okay. See you at Jenna’s barbecue.” At that she turned to him confused.

“How did you know about Jenna’s barbecue?” He shrugged.

“It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric, who told Jenna and…” Damon’s obsession with the Lockwoods was getting tiring. So they were werewolves, it harmed no one. Well, only vampires and on a full moon. But they seemed harmless on any other day.

“Does Jenna know that you’re going to be there? Because she’s not exactly a fan of yours.” Elena told him with a glare. Suddenly a waitress arrived at the table and gave Damon a box with a pie in it. 

“Perfect, thank you.” He told the woman. “I’m hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.” 

“What are you up to?” Nat asked him suspiciously. 

“I’m gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue.” Nat and Elena rolled their eyes before walking out of the Grill.

“This is not gonna turn out the way he hopes it will.” Nat said as they got in the car.

“Nope.” Elena said. 

***

Elena, Jenna and Nat were in the kitchen preparing everything for the barbecue. Mason had already arrived but was looking for shots glasses somewhere around the house. Ric would be coming by anytime soon, as would Damon.

“Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction.” Nat told Jenna. Care had told her about her break up with Matt and Nat could see it was affecting her. With her being a vampire now, her emotions were heightened. So the break up plus her emotions being on a high drive were not a good combo. Nat had asked Jenna if Caroline could come so she could distract herself for the day and Jenna happily agreed. 

“Well, she’s not the plus one I’m worried about.” She looked at both girls before continuing. “Why is Damon coming?” Elena looked at her sister before answering.

“Because Alaric is a pity taker.” Jenna rolled her eyes. “Come on Jenna, be nice.”

“I’ll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you.” That last part was obviously directed to Elena. Nat turned around trying to distract herself. The last few days she had gotten to thinking about her feelings for Damons and decided she would try to focus on something else, like her dreams and her weird interaction with Elena a few nights earlier. Thankfully, she didn’t need to think about that anymore, Mason’s voice interrupting her thoughts.

“Good news! I found the shot glasses!” 

“That would be our exit.” Elena said, beckoning Nat over. They went to the porch and sat on the chairs by the side. Just as they sat, Caroline arrived. She got out of the car and went to the twins.

“Hey guys.” They both waved at her. “I’m starving, I’m gonna find something to eat.” They nodded and she disappeared inside. Nat took out the book Elena had given her about Kateri- no, Katherine’s family. 

“Have you found anything about her there?” Elena asked her curiously.

“Well, I’ve only started it today, so I’m still trying to find her name somewhere around here.” Elena hummed and then stared ahead, obviously worried about something.

“What’s up?” Nat asked her sister. 

“I haven’t heard from Stefan all day.” Elena told her worried. 

“Maybe you should call him, check if everything’s fine.” Elena nodded and took her phone out. “Did you tell him about the barbecue?”

“Yeah, but no answer.” She dialed Stefan and put her phone on her ear. After a few seconds she looked at her sister. “He’s not picking up.” Weird, maybe his phone ran out of battery?

“Leave a message then.” Elena nodded.

“Hey, just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna’s barbecue? Call me when you can.” Caroline comes out of the house with a bowl of chips and sits next to Nat. 

“Is that Stefan?” She asked.

“Yeah, he hasn’t called me back. I’m trying to decide if I should be worried.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Caroline started eating the chips, Nat stealing some. “God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it’s a great way to sublimate the cravings. It’s just horrible fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.” Nat looks up from her book, knowing how hard she’s been taking the vampire thing, but grateful that she’s eating chips rather than her boyfriend.

“I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself.” Elena tells the vampire sympathetically.

“Yeah, and he hates that you’re a constant temptation.” Nat widens her eyes at Caroline’s words. She pays it no mind and keeps eating. Elena looks at the blonde intrigued.

“He said that?” Nat could see Caroline’s words were getting to her, so she closed the book to focus on the conversation, and if needed intervene. 

“The desire to rip out your jugular every time he’s with you? Trust me, it’s there. It’s why I had to break up with Matt.” 

“Caroline…” Nat tells her, signalling to Elena with her eyes, trying to tell her to stop it. Fortunately Ric comes out to the porch.

“Hey! Food’s ready, come get it.” Caroline stands up excitedly.

“Finally, I’m starving.” With that, she goes inside. Nat stands up to head inside but sees Elena’s mood has turned sour after what Caroline said. She puts her hand on her shoulder, making her sister look at her.

“Hey, don’t pay any attention to what Caroline said. The break up with Matt is affecting her. Besides, Stefan loves you, you know he would never hurt you, right?” Elena puts her hand on top of Nat’s and nods. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She stands up and leads Nat inside.

***

Nat was taking her plate to the sink when Mason appeared next to her. She turned to him and gave him a polite smile.

“I saw you at the funeral, with Tyler. You’re friends with him, right?”

“Yeah, we’ve been good friends for a while now.” 

“That’s good, he needs those right now.” She only nodded and kept on. Before he could ask her anything else Caroline appeared, letting them know they would be playing charades. 

“I’ll do the dishes, you go on.”

“You sure? I can help.” Mason told her. She shook her head.

“Yeah, you’re our guest, go on.” He nodded and left with Caroline to the living room. After a few minutes Elena comes in with the pie on her hands. 

“Need any help?” 

“Sure, could you get me a plate to put this in?” Nat nods and gets a plate out of one of the shelves and gives it to Elena. Suddenly Damon comes in the kitchen and stands next to Nat. 

“Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy.” He said smirking at Elena.

“Will you stop plying her with alcohol?” She tells him not taking her eyes of the task at hand. 

“I want her to like me.”

Nat turns to him and changes the subject. “How’s operation Lockwood?” 

“He’s my new BFF.” She smiles lightly and shakes her head. She knew Damon would annoy him until he found out more about Mason Lockwood. Jenna comes in and looks at the girls. 

“There you are. Isn’t this fun?” Before Nat could answer Damon does first.

“Yes, thank you so much for inviting me.” She looks at him annoyed.

“Did I have a choice?”

“I know what you must think about me.”

“No, you don’t. You’ve never dated you; I have dated many you’s.” Nat and Elena look at each other, the former clearly amused by Jenna’s response.

“I feel sorry for you Jenna.” Damon glared at her before turning to her aunt.

“I’m a work in progress.” He shrugged.

Nat goes to the counter and takes one of the knives from the silver set. She gives it to Jenna, not missing Damon’s curious stare.

“These are fancy.” 

“Thank. My mother’s silver set.” Elena and Nat look at each other and then at Damon, who looks back at them with a smirk before taking a knife from the set. Jenna leaves them and goes to the living room. 

“Oh, I’m going to the Grill. I’m meeting with Bonnie. I’ll be back later.” Nat told Elena before turning to Damon. "Behave."

“Sure, you okay?” She knew it was unusual for her to hang out with Bonnie without Elena, but she was hoping maybe Bonnie knew something about her dreams, or could at least help her. 

“Yeah, just wanted to catch up with her.” Damon narrowed his eyes at her, knowing there was something more, but thankfully didn’t say anything. Elena nodded. 

“Okay, see you later.” Nat went to the living room and took her bag and jacket, saying goodbye to everyone. Just as she was about to leave Caroline called to her.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting Bonnie at the Grill.” Caroline nodded absentmindedly. “Care, look, what you said to Elena was not cool. I get that you’re upset about Matt, but you shouldn’t take it out on her.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Nat smiled at her. 

“Okay, I’m leaving, Bonnie is probably already there. Bye Care.”

***

Nat entered the Grill and immediately looked for Bonnie. Soon enough she saw her at one of the tables by the side waving at her. She smiled and went over to the witch.

“Hey Bonnie.”

“Hey Nat.” She sat down and put her bag on the empty chair. 

“So, what’s going on?” She was about to answer when a waitress came over. Nat ordered a lemonade, while Bonnie just asked for a glass of water. They thanked the waitress and she left.

“Okay, so I was wondering if you knew anything about dreams?” Bonnie looked at her confused. 

“What kind of dreams?” 

“Um, vivid ones? Like…” She didn’t know how to explain it without giving everything away. “Let’s say you had a dream about people you don’t know, but they feel real, like you lived through them.”

“Well, I’ve gone through Emily’s Grimoire, but I haven’t read anything about dreams.” She looked at her suspiciously. “Why? Have you been having dreams? Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?” Great.

“No! I mean, well I-” She was a about to continue but the waitress came back with their drinks. They smiled politely and she left again. Bonnie looked at Nat expecting an answer and she knew she had to at least give her something. She sighed and told her the truth, well, at least part of it. “Okay, you can’t say anything Bonnie, not to Caroline, not to the Salvatores and especially not Elena.” 

“Cross my heart. Now tell me, what’s going on?”

“Um, here we go…” She closed her eyes for a second before talking again. “The other day I had a strange dream about Katherine. I know, weird. But she wasn’t- I mean we weren’t here in Mystic Falls, and she didn’t look the same. She looked… younger, different. And she was dressed in old clothes, I mean, we both were.” 

“You mean you were in the dream too?” Bonnie asked frowning. Nat nodded and continued.

“It seemed so real, so vivid. I don’t know Bonnie, what do you think it means?”

“I have no idea to be honest. But I will try to see if I can find anything okay? In the meantime, I’ll try to find some of my Gram’s herbs. She used to drink tea with some of them to help her sleep, they’re supposed to give you a dreamless sleep.”

“Really? Oh, thank you so much Bon.” She exhaled in relief before grinning at her. Bonnie just shrugged. 

“It may take some time until I can get my hands on them, but I’ll find them.”

“Of course! No problem, take all the time you need.” Nat knew this wouldn’t be a permanent solution. She was now sure that her dreams meant something. But for now, the magical herbs would have to do.

“Anyways, um…” Bonnie hesitated before asking. “How’s Caroline? Elena told me she broke up with Matt.”

“She’s hanging there. She just doesn’t feel fully in control yet, so she broke up with him. Care didn’t wanna hurt him.” She omitted the part where she fed on him. What Bonnie didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. Her friend nodded in understanding. “Hey, you should talk to her. She’s trying, and she’s handling it as good as one can. She needs her friends now more than ever.”

“I know Nat, I just…” She fiddled with her hands, visibly anxious about the situation. “I can’t ignore what happened at the carnival or my experience with vampires.” Nat put one hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes. 

“I understand Bonnie, and I would never ask you to look past it. All I’m saying is, give her a chance to prove to you that she’s still the same control freak Caroline that we love.” Bonnie laughed at the last part and nodded. She squeezed Nat’s hand before letting go. After that both girls spent most of the time talking about anything and everything, Nat filling her in on the werewolf thing and the Aztec curse. A few hours passed before Bonnie left the Grill, leaving Nat alone. 

Not even 10 minutes had passed when Damon came in looking upset. He went to the bar and sat down. She frowned and walked towards him. He looked at her and turned around again.

“What’s up?”

“How did your talk with the witch go?”

“Damon.” She looked at her, knowing he was deflecting. He stared at her expectantly and she knew he wouldn’t tell her what was going on with him. She sighed. “It went great, just catching up, you know?”

“Mhm. I know that’s not why you wanted to talk to her.” She played dumb, hoping he would drop it. “Fine, you’ll tell me when you are ready.” Suddenly he smirked. “Uh oh, seems like there’s trouble in paradise.” She furrowed her brows and turned around. She saw Stefan and Elena talking in hushed voices and Caroline sitting on a table by her own, clearly listening to their every word. When did they all get there? Suddenly Elena stood up, visibly upset about whatever Stefan told her. She turned to Damon.

“What are they saying? What’s going on?” She asked frowning. It didn’t look good.

“Well, Stefan and Elena no more.” 

“What? They broke up?” Why the hell would they break up? Was it because of what Caroline said earlier? These and more questions were running through her head when Damon stood up.

“I can hear your thoughts. You’ll ask her when you get home. Come on.” She took her things and stood up as well. Together they left the Grill. As they were walking to his car a voice called out from the side.

“Bad day?” 

Katherine. 

Nat’s heart skips a beat and Damon steps in front of her.

“Bad century.” He tells her. Katherine notices him Nat behind Damon and rolls her eyes. 

“Relax Natalia, I won’t hurt you, I’m not suicidal.” At her words Nat relaxes a bit, but then frowns. Suicidal?

“What are you talking about?” She asks her, voice slightly trembling. 

“Well, let’s just say that there are people out there that would kill anyone who dared to touch even a single hair on your head.” What the hell was she talking about? _Who_ was she talking about? Damon looks between the two before changing the subject.

“Heard you were on the loose.”

“What’s the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?”

“I don’t do jealous. Not with you, not anymore.” Katherine looks at her for a second before looking back at him, smirk still on her face. Damon and her keep on walking, Katherine following closely behind.

“Then why so pouty?”

“I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I’m not living up to my best self.” 

“You tried to kill him?” Nat asked him. He cocked his head to the side and nodded before turning back. 

“Well, werewolves aren’t easy prey.” Katherine said, making Nat and Damon stop. 

“What do you know about werewolves?” 

“Why don’t you ask your brother?” He looked at her and kept walking. “Don’t try to be the hero, Damon. You’ll end up dead.”

“Been there, done that. At least this time it’ll be worth it.” Damon walked away. Before following him, Nat turned to Katherine and swallowed nervously before speaking.

“What did you mean? Earlier?”

 _“Wouldn’t you like to know?”_ She said while looking her up and down, a smirk on her face.

“ _Katerina_ .” She said, a serious look on her face. Katherine stared at her surprised. “ _What do you know?_ ”

“ _Don’t worry Emiliya, you_ will _find out soon enough._ ” With that, she left. 

“You coming?” She turned and saw Damon waiting already on his car. She nodded quickly and got inside. 

“Didn’t know you spoke bulgarian.” 

“What?”

“You and Katherine, you two spoke bulgarian.” It was impossible, she… she didn’t even know the language! “And what was up with her calling you Emiliya, huh?” She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed that. “Well, that’s Katherine for you, always spewing bullshit.” She nodded and threw her head back, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

***

She was walking up the stairs when she heard Elena shuffling in her room. The weird encounter with Katherine made her forget momentarily about Elena and Stefan’s break up. She walked towards her room and knocked on the door. Opening it she saw Elena was about to get in bed. 

“Hey, how are you?”

“Let me guess, Damon told you all about our break up?”

“Only that it happened.” She said sympathetically. “What happened?”

“Katherine. She wanted to drive us apart, and it worked. Besides, Caroline was right, we could never work out, he’s a vampire, I’m a human and-”

“Hey, look, Caroline’s just upset about Matt and even though that’s no reason to sabotage your relationship with Stefan, cut her some slack?” Elena nodded. “Anyways, you and Stefan love each other so much, you will work it out soon okay? Don’t let Katherine come in between you.” 

“Let’s just see what happens.” Nat nodded and squeezed her hand. “Night Nat.”

“Night, Lena.”

She closed Elena’s room and went to hers. She changed into her pj’s and brushed her teeth. Just as she was about to get in bed she saw the Petrova Family book lying on her desk. Jenna must’ve put it there. She opened it and looked through it. She was about to pass the page when she saw a section dedicated to Katherine and her family. She was reading about the family when her eyes stopped on Katherine’s name. But that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the name beside her, her _sister’s_ name.

**_Emiliya Petrova_ **

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, I know lol. I've been free this whole time, so I figured I'd write some more. Besides I got inspired for this chapter. Next chapter we'll have more interactions between Nat and Katherine, and more answers.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the board for S2  
> https://pin.it/1zmcBxc
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and leave some Kudos if you like the story so far! 
> 
> I'll probably update tomorrow, see you guys :)


	5. Kill or be killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_She was running through the field when she spotted the big old tree. She smiled to herself and ran towards it, thinking her sister wouldn’t catch her. But she was wrong. As soon as she ran to it, her sister came out of the tree, making her scream. Both of them burst out laughing and tumbled down to the floor._

_“Mother will soon call for us.”_

_“Yes, all the more reason why we should have fun before she comes.”_

_“Did you see the two brothers last night? The blonde one seemed enamoured by you.”_

_“Oh, Tatia, I do not want to think about boys right now. I just want us to have fun.” She scoffed playfully. She wanted to hold on to her innocence for a bit longer, just play with her sister like always, pick flowers, walk around the village, everything that being an innocent child entailed. She knew that father and mother would want her to marry soon, and she had the mild suspicion it wouldn’t be to **him** , but rather a boring boy from the village. _

_“Well then, let’s hide from mother.” The sisters stared at each other and giggled. They stood up quickly and were about to run but heard their mother’s voice, so they hid behind the tree._

_“Stop laughing, Tatia!” She whispered, a smile on her face. Her sister just put her head on Iliana’s shoulder, trying to quiet down. With no sign of their daughters out back, their mother went inside. Tatia looked beyond Iliana’s shoulder before pushing her._

_“Catch me if you can!” And with that she ran away, leaving her sister behind. But just as Iliana started running behind her, she tripped on a branch. But before she could hit the floor…_

She gasped and opened her eyes. Nat looked around her room and saw that it was already morning. She looked towards her desk and saw the Petrova Family book laying on top of it. She sighed, remembering about yesterday’s discover. Katherine had a sister that died from sickness at age 17, or at least that’s what the book said. But that wasn’t the part that freaked her out. It was her name: _Emiliya_. The same name Katherine called her in the dream from a few nights ago. 

She put the book inside a drawer, not wanting to think about that for now. She went to her bathroom and washed her face. As she was coming out, she heard Jeremy and Elena talking down the hall, so she went to them. She went inside Jeremy’s room and stood next to him, watching Elena fix herself in the mirror.

“I can’t believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf.”

“We’re not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is.” Nat told him with a pointed look. 

“It should be easy enough for us to figure it out.” Elena looked at Nat through the mirror before addressing their brother.

“There is no us. We said that we wouldn’t keep things from you anymore. That doesn’t mean that we want you involved in it.” Nat nodded. Although she felt it was time for Jeremy to know the truth, she didn’t want him involved in the whole supernatural thing. 

“By definition of being in this family, I’m involved.” He told them. 

“This is dangerous, Jer. You have to stay out of it, okay?” Nat told him. Even though she knew he wouldn’t stay out of it, it didn’t hurt to try. 

“Alright, just saying.” He said before walking out. They looked at him go before Nat turned to Elena. 

“You’re going to the Historical Society Volunteer Day right?”

“Yeah, are you?” Elena said, looking at Nat still in her pj’s. 

“Yeah, I just woke up late. But you go ahead, I’ll catch up with you later.” Elena nodded and Nat left her room. As she got closer to her bedroom she hear the front door close, indicating Elena had already left. She closed her bedroom door and started looking for something to wear today, finally deciding to go for something comfortable. She took a grey striped sweater, a pair of grey jeans and black lace-up booties. She went to the bathroom and got ready. After brushing her hair and getting dressed she went out to her bedroom, but jumped back when she saw a figure on her bed. 

Katherine was sitting on her bed smirking at her. 

“Hello Natalia, it’s nice to see you again.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked staying put, scared that she might hurt her. Katherine noticed how tense she got and rolled her eyes.

“Stop it, I already told you I won’t hurt you. Couldn’t even if I wanted to.” She stood up and started snooping around. Nat walked back to her bed, relaxing a bit. Okay, she was right. If Katherine wanted to, she would’ve hurt her before, but she clearly had other plans.

“What do you mean by that?” Katherine turned to her and sat down by the window. She crossed her legs and stared at her for a second before speaking.

“Exactly that. If I or anyone else dares to touch you, heh, well,” she chuckled “there _will_ be hell to pay.” That only left Nat more confused. What did she even mean by that? 

“Surely Damon or Stefan wouldn’t go that far, would they?” 

“Oh, sweet Natalia, of course not, they wouldn’t. But…” She trailed off and stood up going to the bathroom. “But there are others that would.” She stared at herself in the mirror. Nat frowned and followed her before leaning on the wall. 

“What others? Who are you talking about? What do you know?” Katherine fixed her curls and looked around. She spotted a red lipstick and started applying it. Nat didn’t really feel like telling her off, she didn’t even wear it anyways. 

“So many questions and not enough answers. At least not now.” She puckered her lips and smirked. “Don’t worry, soon you’ll get your answers.” She turned to Nat and the latter stood up right, letting her pass through. “I’m stealing this.” She waved the lipstick in Nat’s face before putting it in her pocket. Although Katherine’s words left her even more confused she thought about her discovery the night before. She couldn’t let this opportunity pass up. She had to know more about her.

“Katerina Petrova, that’s your real name, isn’t it?” At that, the vampire turned around and looked at her surprise. 

“Hm, you’ve been reading.” She sat on her desk and started looking through it. “What do you want to know?” Nat went to her and took the book she had taken out of her hands. Katherine rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed. 

“You’re from Bulgaria?”

“да.” _Yes._

“You spoke to me in bulgarian yesterday, why?” 

“Wanted to test a theory.” 

“What theory?” Nat sat next to her. After realizing that she wouldn’t be hurting her, she felt more comfortable with her and got over her fear of her sister’s doppelganger. Besides, this felt weirdly normal. Katherine cocked her head to the side and looked into Nat’s eyes. 

“Tell me Nat- Can I call you Nat?” She opened her mouth but Katherine interrupted her. “I’ll call you Nat. Tell me Nat, have you been having weird dreams about people you don’t know?” At Katherine’s word Nat’s head snapped up and her eyes widened. How did she know? “Judging by your reaction, I’m going to say the answer is yes.” She got closer to Nat and looked completely serious now. “My sister had those exact same dreams. They were slowly driving her mad, but before we could figure out what they meant she died.” Her voice sounded odd, as if she was sad. But she quickly composed herself. “I’ve been thinking about it for the past centuries, but I’m not completely sure I have the answer to it.” She stood up and dusted herself. “You’ll know soon enough what I’m talking about, at least I hope you do. I don’t have the full story but maybe they will.”

“Who?”

“Goodbye Nat. See you around.” And before she had time to ask anything else Katherine disappeared. Great. So she now had more questions and zero answers, only that Katherine did have a sister that died. Her phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She checked the caller and saw it was Caroline. She quickly answered.

“Hey Care.”

“Nat! Are you coming? Ugh, I need you here. My mom suddenly decided to come to the Volunteer Day and I’ve been in a mood al morning. Elena said you’d come soon.” Nat looked at the time and saw that the event had already started. She grabbed her stuff and got out of her room, closing the door behind her. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m already on my way. See you there.” With that she hung up and left the house. 

***

When Nat got to the park she sees people all around doing different activities. She sees Mason and the Sheriff speaking on one side and Damon and Stefan on the other. She looks around and sees Caroline and Elena painting a veranda and quickly walks over to them.

“Hey guys, sorry for the tardiness.” Elena smiles at her and Caroline gives her a brush so she can start painting too. 

“We’re talking about my mom.” Caroline tells her, to which Nat nods. “So, suddenly, she’s in the running for Mother of the Year just when I’m trying to avoid her the most.” She notices Elena and Nat are distracted and quickly shuts up. “I’m babbling, you don’t want to hear all this.” Nat and Elena snap their heads to Caroline’s side and shake their heads. 

“Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?” Nat asked, completely focused on her now. She had to admit that Katherine’s visit that morning didn’t let her focus on anything else, all she could think about were her ominous words about people she didn’t know. Her guess was that she had run into them in the past and was scared of the. But, that didn’t explain how they knew Nat.

“Well, I was a bitch, which is par of the course with us.” Nat nodded but Elena was staring at Stefan. “So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?” Caroline asked her sister. 

“No, not since the fight. He’s been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don’t know how to change his mind.” 

“You said that Katherine’s dangerous. Maybe he’s got a point.” Not to her, Nat thought. No, what was she saying? Just because she didn’t do anything to her that morning didn’t mean she had to push her luck. She looked at Elena sympathetically, knowing that the situation with Stefan was hurting her a lot.

“Yeah, I know that she’s dangerous and I know that he’s just trying to protect me, but it just feels like giving up and I just…” Elena trails off looking to the side. 

“Just what?” Nat asked.

“I just thought we were stronger than that.”

“You are, Lena. Just hang tight, I’m sure you and Stefan will work it out. Isn’t that right, Care?” She nods and Elena sighs before looking at Stefan. Caroline and Stefan turn to him and see him already staring back at Elena.

“Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged.” Caroline says. Elena looks at him one last time before standing up.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“No, Elena. I think it’s a bad idea.” The blonde said, but before she could stop her, her sister walked towards Stefan. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her and when she turned she saw Damon standing there. But he was looking at Elena.

“What’s her problem?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Nat told him. He narrowed his eyes at her before turning to Caroline.

“Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Caroline snapped at him and turned around. Nat stared at him pointedly before standing next to Caroline, leaning on the pillar. She didn’t feel like painting anything right now. She saw Damon and Caroline looking at Stefan and Elena while they argued, clearly listening on their conversation. But as soon as they turned to look at them, they pretended not to listen. 

“Guys, stop eavesdropping.” She told them seriously. Damon just dismissed her while Caroline nodded. Nat glanced at Elena and saw her walk away. 

“Relationships are about communication.” Caroline and Nat glare at him and follow Elena. After a few minutes they found her sitting on a rock near the lake. They sat down, each on one side of Elena. Nat looks at her sister, knowing the fight with Stefan is taking a toll on her.

“You okay?”

“No.”

“You know, maybe it’s for the best.” Caroline said. Nat knew what she meant, but it still was wrong of Care to say that to her sister right now.

“It’s not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best!” Elena snapped at her. The blonde looked down, obviously regretting saying that to her friend. Nat took Elena’s hand, trying to calm her down. Elena squeezed her hand and exhaled. “I’m sorry, okay? I- I don’t mean to take it out on you. You’re just being a good friend.”

“No, I’m not. I’m not being a good friend at all.” Nat looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant. But before Caroline could continue, she sees her mom on the phone leaving the park. 

“Is she leaving?” Caroline asks herself confused. “Where is my mom going?” She gets up, the twins following her towards her mother. As they get closer, they see the Sheriff leave.

“What’s going on?” Nat asks her best friend.

“I don’t know, something’s up.” She said eyeing her mother suspiciously. She turns around and goes into the wood. Elena and Nat follow her, trying not to lose her on the way.

“Where are you going? What’s going on?” Elena asks.

“I need to hear better.” She turns around and looks around worriedly.

“Hear what?” Nat asked her.

“Guys, something’s wrong.” She closes her eyes and listens intently.

“Care…”

“Shh.” Suddenly opens her eyes. “Oh God.”

“What is it?”

She looks at the twins and then at the woods. “Stefan and Damon.”

“What!?” Nat exclaims. The three girls turned around and went quickly into the woods, trying to find the two brothers. Suddenly Caroline stops, startling the sisters.

“What is it?”

“They’ve been here.” She bent down and looked at a plant before touching it, Nat and Elena looking curiously. She shows them the blood on the plant and Nat’s breath hitched.

“What?” Elena asked, already scared of the possibilities.

“What are you girls doing here?” They turn around at Mason’s voice and Nat takes a step forward.

“Have you seen Stefan?”

“Yeah Elena, I’ve seen him.” He then turns to Nat. “Seen Damon too.”

“Where are they?” Nat asks.

“You don’t need me for that. I’ll let your friend here sniff them out.” He said, pointing at Caroline. “Does your mother know what you are? I’m happy to tell her.” Caroline went towards him but he caught Nat from behind, strangling her with an arm under her chin. Nat gasps and tries to get out, but Mason just holds on harder. “Don’t be stupid! Necks snap easy around here.”

“I can take you.” Caroline tells him.

“Wanna bet?” 

“Yeah, I do.” She said before rushing over him. She pushes him off Nat, letting her fall to the floor. Elena grabs her by the arm and helps her stand up, while Nat touched her neck. They see Caroline push Mason against a tree.

“I told you.” She knees him in the groin and pushes him down on all fours before kicking him hard in the stomach, sending him flying against a tree and falling to the ground. She looks at the girls and beckons them over. “Come on.” They walk fast until they find some ruins. There, they hear muffled voices.

“What is that?” Elena asked Caroline. The vampire hears intently but doesn’t say anything. “Caroline.” When she still doesn’t answer, Elena asks again. “Caroline, what is it?”

“My mom. She’s killing them.”

“What?!” Nat exclaims. Elena starts motioning forward, already going down, but Caroline grabs her arm.

“No, no, no, no!”

“We have to stop her!” Elena said defensively.

“No, I can’t.” Elena glared at her. “Elena, she’s gonna find out about me.” She pays her no mind and runs into the ruins. “Elena!” She turns to Nat exasperated by her sister.

“Care, I understand if you don’t want to, but we’re going there, okay?” She gives her one last look before following Elena to the ruins. She sees her picking up a plank and nods at her. As they were walking inside, a board creaked. They heard someone coming, so Elena swung the plank at the person and walked into the main cell, Nat following her. Liz sees them and points her gun at them.

“Natalia, Elena! What are you doing?”

“You can’t kill them, we won’t let you.” Elena says. Suddenly the deputy Elena hit comes up and quickly pushes them forward, readying his gun. But they hear a noise and the door closes by itself. 

“What was that?” The deputy asks the Sheriff.

“Who else is with you?” Liz asks them. Out of nowhere Caroline comes out and circles around at vamp speed. She closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck Nat and Elena take a step back as to not interfere. The other deputy fires at her, but Caroline shields herself with the other deputy. When he stops, she rushes from behind and knocks him to the ground. Caroline then reveals herself with her vampire face to her mother.

“Hi mom.” She said in a small voice. Her mom looked at her horrified before turning away and falling on one of the steps. Damon starts crawling to one of the deputies while Nat goes over to Caroline. She makes her sit down before helping her wipe the blood of her face. 

“You need to drink some deputy blood.” Nat heard Damon’s voice come from behind her. She turned to Stefan and saw that Elena was kneeling next to him.

“No, I’m gonna be fine. It’s just gonna take a little bit longer.” Caroline shook Nat’s hands off her and looked at Stefan.

“Damon’s right you know? If there’s ever a time to break your diet…” She trailed off. 

“He said he didn’t want it, okay?” Elena snapped at her, shutting Caroline up. Damon stands up and Nat looks up at him.

“This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.” He said turning to Liz. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“You won't tell anyone, will you?” Caroline says. Liz just looks at her frightened. “Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you.”

“Then kill me.”

“No!” Caroline yelps.

“I can’t take this. Kill me now.” 

Damon bends down and looks into her eyes. “But you were gonna drag it out so painfully.” He suddenly grabs her, making her stand up quickly. Caroline and Nat stand up too. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Caroline yells at him, scared at what he might do.

“Damon, don’t!” Stefan tells him.

“Damon, please!” Nat yells at him. He looks at her first and then around the room.

“Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.” He turns to Liz. “You’re my friend.” He looks at the deputies. “We’ve got to clean this up.”

***

Nat opens the door to the Boarding House and sees Caroline with a suitcase on her hand. 

“Hey, sorry that it took forever. I just didn’t know how long my mom was gonna be here.” Nat nodded at her and led her down to the basement. 

“Damon says it’ll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.” Caroline nods and the keep walking, joined now by Stefan and Elena. 

“Hey! you got some bunny in you?” Caroline asks him and he nods with a smile on.

“Yeah, I’m feeling much better, thank you.” They go down the stairs and get closer to the holding cell, now hearing Damon and Liz talking.

“Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don’t wanna see her.” Her mom’s voice makes Caroline stop before they reached the door. Nat, Stefan and Elena right behind her.

“She’s your daughter, Liz.” Damon tells her.

“Not anymore. My daughter’s gone.” Nat closes her eyes at her words. 

“You have no idea how wrong you are about that.” With that Caroline leaves the basement. Nat follows her, Elena and Stefan right behind her, but suddenly Elena stops. Nat looks behind her and sees Stefan isn’t there. The twins looked at each other before Nat nodded at Elena, signalling for her to go to him. She turns around and keeps walking. When she arrives to the living room she sees Caroline crying on the sofa. She immediately joins her and puts an arm around her.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.” She says in a soothing voice.

“I’m a monster!” Caroline’s muffled cries only hurting Nat more. She took her face in her hands and looked at her,

“Care, look at me.” She looks away at first and then she obliges. “You’re NOT a monster. Your mom, she- she’s learned to hate vampires since before she could walk, okay? Once the vervain leaves her system you’ll be able to compel her and make her forget about this. But,” As a tear dropped from Caroline’s eye, Nat wiped it away. “there will come a day where you’ll have to tell her, and I’ll be there for you. It will take time, it won’t be easy, but she’ll accept you, I know she will.” Caroline nodded and Nat kissed her forehead. They heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Elena arrive.

“Can I take you home?” She asked Caroline while she sat down on her other side. 

“I can’t go home.” She said shaking her head.

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?” At her lack of response Nat turned to her. 

“Caroline, you can talk to us.”

“Katherine’s gonna be there and she’s gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her.” Nat took a deep breath, not expecting that. That explained her weird behavior the days before. But it didn’t seem to surprise Elena.

“I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you.” She looked at Nat’s surprised face before continuing. “Who did she threaten?”

“Matt. She threatened Matt, and I’m so scared of her, you guys! I am _so_ scared of her.” 

“As you should be, Caroline. We all should be.” She knew Elena was right, but after her interaction with Katherine that morning, Nat wouldn’t say she was scared of her but rather annoyed at her lack of answers and her knack for being cryptic.

“Why is she doing this? What does she want?” Caroline asked exasperated.

“That is the million dollar question.” Said Nat from beside her. They hugged each other for a while before Nat stood up. “I’m gonna be heading home, okay?” She turned to Caroline. “Call me if you need anything.” Caroline nodded and smiled thankfully. She then turned to Elena. “You coming?” 

“No, you go ahead, I’ll head home soon.” She figure maybe she'd have a talk with Stefan, so Nat nodded and said goodbye.

***

After closing her bedroom door she took her shoes off and started undressing. When she got into her pj’s she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As soon as she turned the light on, Nat saw a little box with a letter next to it. She curiously looked at it, thinking maybe Jenna or Jeremy left it there. As she got closer she took the letter first and opened it.

_Dear Nat,_

_I know you have a lot of questions, but I can’t answer them. Rest assured, they will be answered in time, but not by me. Sooner than you think you’ll know what I’m talking about._

_On the box you’ll find first a lipstick to replace the one I took this morning. I think the color will suit you._

_I’ve noticed you don’t wear any vervain on you, so I figured you must drink it. But just in case, I’ve left you a ring with vervain on it. You can never be too sure in this town._

_Sincerely,_

_Katerina._

She left the letter on the side and opened the box. She saw a brown nude lipstick sitting there and took it out. She looked in the mirror and tried it on. Hm, what do you know? It actually looked good. She turned back to the box and took the ring out. It was a small silver ring with a secret compartment and a red stone on top of it. When she opened it, she smelled the vervain. 

She was conflicted. On one hand, Katherine had killed Caroline and was hurting Stefan, Elena and Damon. Her reasons to come back were still a mystery, but Nat was sure she was up to no good. But on the other hand, she had been nice to her this morning, didn’t seem to want anything more than to talk to her. She knew she had to tell Elena about Katherine’s visit, but for the moment she would keep it a secret. She didn’t want her or the Salvatores lecturing her about Katherine. 

She cleaned the lipstick off and prepared herself for bed. Once she finished in the bathroom she went to her bed. As she was laying down she hoped there wouldn’t be any dreams. She may not have been showing it, but they were driving her crazy. The one she had that morning freaked her out the most. It was a doppelganger, just like Katherine and Elena. But it wasn’t neither of them. She had called her Tatia in her dream. Was she the doppelganger before Katherine? She tried to think more about it, but soon enough sleep won and she closed her eyes.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you guys so much for showing some love to this fic. I've had this idea for years now and just recently decided to take the risk and write this story. You have no idea how much your comments and kudos mean to me, so thank you! 
> 
> Now... we're getting closer to meething Elijah, so excited! What and who do you think Katherine's talking about? I'll be writing the next chapter today, so maybe I'll update twice, but if not, the next update should come tomorrow. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out the board for S2. I put there a picture of how I imagine the ring Katherine gave to Nat!  
> https://pin.it/719nAMN
> 
> Drop a comment with your thoughts and/or predictions and leave some Kudos if you liked this chapter! Also, if you like the story so far, would you consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi? Totally not necessary for you to do it, only if you're liking the story and would like to help https://ko-fi.com/taco729


	6. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_ She was walking by the village with her sister on her side. She was holding her hand while they giggled to themselves. Suddenly they saw a blonde man stand in front of them. His piercing blue eyes stared at Iliana while he opened his mouth to speak, obviously flustered. _

_ “Iliana, Tatia.” The twins nodded at him and quieted down. He turned to Iliana. “I was hoping you would walk with me.” She wanted to, but knew their mother would want them to go home soon. They had been outside far too much time and she would be calling them home. _

_ “Go sister, I will hold mother off for some time.” Tatia nodded at her. She smiled and turned back to the man, already seeing his hand extended. She grabbed it and they started walking towards the field. _

_ “What did you want to show me?” She inquired.  _

_ “I just wanted to spend time with you, love.” She blushed at the nickname and kept her head down.  _

_ “How is Bekah? I haven’t seen her in days.” She changed the subject to his sister. _

_ “You know her, probably getting into trouble with Kol.” _

_ “Ah, of course, the troublemakers.” She said chuckling. He laughed at that and stopped beside the old tree. He gestured for her to sit down before sitting himself.  _

_ “Do you think your father would accept my proposal?” Her heart skipped a beat. Did he really want to marry her? The prospect excited her, but she knew her father didn’t like him very much. He didn’t like his family at all for that matter.  _

_ “Nik…” _

_ “I love you, Iliana. I want to marry you.” She smiled at him, tears welling in her eyes. She loved him so much, but she knew it would never be possible for them to get married. “And if your father doesn’t accept, then we will leave and never come back.” _

_ “You would leave your family, your siblings for me?” _

_ “Without a doubt.” He said immediately. “Although we could make an exception with a few of my siblings.” She laughed at that and kissed his cheek. _

_ “I love you, Nik.” They looked at each other, stares full of innocent love. He opened his mouth to say something else but no words came out. She frowned and tried to talk too, but no words came out of her mouth.  _

She opened her eyes abruptly and sat up in her bed. She was disoriented for a moment, not recognizing the place she was in. Suddenly the door opened and in came a girl. Tatia? She started talking but she wasn’t paying attention. Her sister looked different, her hair wasn’t in her usual curls and she wore weird clothes. She scrunched her face up in confusion. 

“Nat? Are you ok?” Who was Nat? She saw Tatia waving at her before she spoke again. “Hey, I was asking if you were going to the Lockwood’s to help decorate or if you’re staying with Caroline.” The Lockwood’s? Caroline? Suddenly the confusion cleared up and she shook her head. It was Elena. Her sister, Elena. Not Tatia. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was still sleepy.” She said with a nervous laugh, hoping Elena bought it. She looked unsure, but just nodded. “I’m gonna get ready quickly. I’ll be down in a few.”

“Okay.” With that Elena left. As soon as the door closed Nat let out a breath. 

What the hell just happened?!

It wasn’t just a dream, it was like she wasn’t even herself. She confused her sister for another girl, almost calling her Tatia. She started panicking, air coming up short. What was happening to her? She almost couldn’t breathe, so she closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was okay. Everything was fine. She was in her room, in Mystic Falls, and down the hall was her sister,  _ Elena _ . She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

Everything was okay.

She stood up and went to her wardrobe looking for something to wear. Given that she would be moving a lot today she chose to wear a grey tee and grey jeans, paired up with black converse. She got dressed quickly and brushed her teeth. She then went back to her room and brushed her hair, putting it in a ponytail after. Before leaving her bedroom she looked at her night stand and saw the ring Katherine had given her a few days ago. She debated whether to put it on or not. It wouldn’t hurt to try it. She put it on and opened her door. Before she kept going she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything would be okay. 

Nat went down the stairs and saw Jenna already turning the car on. She heard the stairs and saw Elena come down quickly.

“Hey, Nat. You okay? You seemed… weird earlier.” Elena told her, worry clear in her face. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just- Bad dream, you know?” She swallowed, already walking out of the house.

“What type of bad dream?” Elena pressed on. 

“Nothing to worry about, Lena. Just something silly.” She looked like she wanted to keep asking her about it, so Nat opened the car door and got inside.

“Hey Jenna.”

“Hey, you girls ready?” She said looking in between them. They nodded and Jenna drove off. After a few minutes they got to the Lockwood Mansion and found it full of people already decorating it. The three of them got out of the car and went inside to find Carol. Once they saw her they waved at her.

“Girls, Jenna. Hi.” They smiled at her. She turned to the twins. “Why don’t you two go outside to help sort out the masks?” They nodded and left Jenna with Carol.

“Are you gonna see Caroline later today?” Elena asked Nat,

“Yeah, I’m gonna drop by the Boarding House after I finish up here.” 

“Good, good. She’ll need you there.” Nat nodded but both of them got distracted as they saw Bonnie passing by carrying a box. They look at each other before walking over to her. They stop by her side and she turns to them.

“You’re here.” Elena says.

“I’m here.” Bonnie glances around and Nat knows she’s looking for Caroline. 

“Caroline’s not coming. I told you.” She tells the witch.

“Just making sure.”

“You know, eventually you’re gonna have to talk to her.” Elena tells her. 

“Could you make it a little less obvious you’re on her side?” She says frowning. 

“There are no sides, Bonnie.”

“Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough, I didn’t think I’d lose you too.” She tells Elena and the latter sighs before taking her hand. 

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk.” She started leading her away and turned to Nat.

“You go, I’ll stay here and help around.” They nodded and left. Nat walked around for a bit before she saw Stefan setting some stuff up. 

“Hey.” She said walking up to him.

“Hey, Nat. How have you been?” 

“Good, and you? Haven’t seen you around the house.” She tells him.

“Yeah, Elena and I… we, uh-”

“Cut the crap, I know you two were fake fighting.” She smirked at him, to which he sighed and laughed. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.” He nods and looks down. She sobers up and speaks out. “Was it because of Katherine? The fake fighting.”

“Yeah, we thought if everyone believed we were broken up she would too.”

“Well, your secret’s safe with me.” She said, before turning around and helping him set up. 

“Hey.” She turned to him. “Are you okay? You seem… tired.” She swallowed and nodded. She would need Bonnie’s magical herbs soon if she didn’t want everyone to keep asking if she was fine. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled at him and he nodded, a dubious expression on his face. But before he could interrogate her further he looked up and stood up straight. She turned around and saw Mason Lockwood. 

“Hey, Stefan. Natalia.”

“Hey, Mason.” She glared at him while Stefan remained polite. She still remembered how he threatened to snap her neck. Ass. When he turned around they saw his shocked expression, clearly expecting Stefan to be dead already.

“Wasn’t expecting you here. Or anywhere.” He said walking closer to Stefan.

“Yeah, I had this little accident. But I’m fine now.” Stefan said, smiling at him. Nat didn’t stop glaring at him. 

“What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?”

“Oh, she’s fine too, but from now on, you’ll have to do your own dirty work.” 

“Not a problem.” He then turns to Nat. “Sorry about the other day.” She narrowed his eyes at him, clearly not buying into his lame apology. He looked at her for a second before turning around to leave, but he bumps into Bonnie, who was just coming back.

“Excuse me.” He apologized to Bonnie and walked away. Bonnie just watches him walk away, a strange look spreading across her face, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Stefan and Nat. They walk over to her quickly.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Nat asked her.

“When I touched him, I saw something.”

“What do you mean? Like a vision?” Stefan said.

“I saw Elena.”

“You saw Elena?” Nat frowned.

“He was kissing her.” Bonnie said in a confused voice.

“No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn’t kiss…” Nat starts before Stefan continues.

“You didn’t see Elena, you saw Katherine.” Of course, it made more sense. But why was Katherine with Mason? From the corner of her eye Nat saw Damon and signalled to Stefan. He walked over to him to fill him in on Bonnie’s vision while they stayed behind.

“How have you been? With the dreams. I mean, have you had more?” Bonnie asked Nat. 

“No, but I’m still having trouble sleeping.” She said. She failed to mention that today she woke up feeling disoriented and confused her sister for another woman. It wasn’t the right time. “Did you find anything about the herbs?” She asked quietly, hoping Damon and Stefan wouldn’t hear anything she said.

“I found out which herbs my Grams took, but I need to see where she left her stash.” Nat nodded and brushed a strand of hair that fell on her face. Bonnie followed her hand with her eyes and furrowed her brows.

“Where did you get that ring?” Nat frowned at first and then she remembered. Katherine’s ring.

“Oh, um, just saw it in a store in town. Filled it with vervain. You can never be too sure in this town.” The words Katherine had written came out nervously, hoping Bonnie would believe her.

“Right…” She said suspiciously. “Nat, you would tell me if anything was going on with you, right? I know you’re closer with Caroline, but I still consider you my best friend.”

“Of course Bonnie.” She said smiling. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest with her. “Look, right now isn’t right for me to tell you the whole thing, but I will, okay? If there’s anyone that can help me that's you.” Bonnie nodded and hugged her. Their moment was cut short by Damon’s voice.

“This is nice and all, but we need the witch’s help.” He said as he got closer, Stefan behind him. Bonnie and Nat separated and looked at him.

“She has a name Damon.” Nat told him annoyed.

“Right. Bonnie, we need your help.” And with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her away, Nat and Stefan following quickly. After they’ve gotten away from the crowd, Bonnie stops and shrugs his arm off. 

“Okay, this is as far as I go.”

“Okay.” Damon says looking at her.

“What do you want?” Bonnie asks glaring at him.

“A favor.”

“Like that’s gonna happen.” She scoffed.

“So predictable.” He looked at Stefan. “That’s why I brought him.”

“I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out.”

“Pretty please.” Damon adds.

“I’m listening.” Bonnie says, but suddenly Stefan phone rings.

“I have to fill Elena in on what’s going on.” He turns to Damon. “Can you play nice?” He then turns to Nat who nods at him.

“I guess.” Damon says, not taking his eyes off Bonnie. He steps closer to her before talking again. “All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone.”

“My visions don’t work like that. I don’t get to ask questions.”

“How inconvenient.” Nat hits him on the shoulder and glares at him. “Although, let’s talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?”

“That’s me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly. So I do it over and over again.” Mm, that sounded useful, Nat thought. 

“Is it vampire specific?” Nat asks, purely out of curiosity.

“It’d work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.” Bonnie explains.

“Good. Good, good.” Damon said looking around. 

“Damon, I’m not gonna help you hurt him.”

“Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys.” She just looks at him. “Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and Nat. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us.” Nat hits him again on the shoulder, annoyed at how rude he was being towards her. 

“Yeah, he meant that as a question with a “please” on the end.” Stefan said walking back to them.

“Absolutely.” Bonnie looked at them and nodded. Nat looked back and saw Elena inside the house. 

“Uh, you guys go ahead. I’ll help out inside.” She was walking back when Damon joined her.

“Something’s going on with you.” He said.

“Everything’s fine Damon.”

“Why were you asking Bonnie for herbs?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well, and she said they helped her Grams sleep.” He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking.

“Nat, you are not okay, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” She looked at him, not saying anything at first before sighing.

“I’ll tell you later Damon. Right now we need to worry about Katherine and Mason, okay? I promise I’ll tell you.” He stared at her before nodding and letting her go inside the house. 

***

Matt, Elena and Nat were sorting through masks and costumes inside when Matt addresses Nat. 

“So, where’s Caroline? This is like her thing. I can’t believe she’s not here.

“She had something else to do.” She shrugs and keeps sorting through the things.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asks.

“Matt, come on.” Elena chuckled, but when he saw Matt’s face she sobered up. “No, she’s not.” Stefan walked inside with a box and put it down. Tyler walks in after him and looks at them.

“Anyone seen Mason?” 

“He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn’t sure when he’d be back.” Stefan told him. Nat just kept her head down.

“So weird.” With that he walks out of the room. Stefan’s phone goes off and he checks it. Suddenly he looks up at Elena. She starts walking towards him, but he shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes visibly frustrated. Matt looks at her and she looks up.

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

“I’ll be right back.” She leaves the costumes on the table and walks out. Nat just looks at her and then at Matt, who nods at her to let her know it’s fine. She turns around and follows her to the woods. Nat catches up to Elena and together they run towards Stefan. They see him walk over to a well and look down into it. 

“What’s going on?” Elena asks standing next to him. He looks at the sisters before shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“We know, but we are.” Nat says before looking down at the well. “What’s going on?”

“Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here.” He pulls the lock off the iron grating and then takes it off the top of the well. He turns the flashlight on and the three of them look down. He looks at Elena before jumping onto the edge of it, Nat handing him the flashlight.

“Hey, be careful.” Elena says.

“I’ll only be down there for a minute.” With that he jumps into the well. They held their breaths, waiting for him to come out. But suddenly they hear Stefan shouting in pain.

“Elena!!” 

“Stefan?!” 

“Elena!!” 

“Stefan, what’s happening?!” Her sister is already desperate and scared. “What’s going on in there?!” They can’t see anything, given that the flashlight fell down in the water. 

“Vervain!” Stefan screamed. “Oh, God! Help!”

“Stefan!” Elena yells while Nat looks around for anything that could help them pull him up. She sees a chain on the ground and tries to pick it up but it’s too heavy.

“Elena!” They turn around and see Caroline rushing to them. “Nat!”

“Caroline, Stefan’s down there and the chain is rusted.” Nat tells her. Caroline starts climbing into the well but Elena grabs her hand.

“No, no, no! You can’t, it’s filled with vervain.” Caroline looks down the well. “Caroline, we’ve got to get him out. Now!” The blonde grabs the chain from the ground while Elena climbs on the edge of the well.

“Be careful, Lena.” Nat tells her and her sister nods.

“I got you, okay?” Caroline tells her. Suddenly Bonnie runs up to them

“What’s going on? You just took off in a blur.”

“I heard Elena screaming.” She says. “Help her, now!” Bonnie and Nat grab Elena’s hands and help lower her into the well. “Are you ready?” Caroline asks. 

“Yeah.” Elena says. Caroline lowers her into the well, but loses hold of the chain for a second before grabbing it just in time. 

“Sorry!” She exclaims.

“It’s okay, keep going. Come on!” She reassured the vampire. Caroline continued to lower Elena down into the well. The three of them wait for her to let them know when to pull Stefan up. 

“Elena, what’s going on down there?” Nat asks worried.

“Pull him up!” Caroline starts to pull the chain up and soon enough Stefan comes up. But he’s bloody and unconscious. Bonnie and Nat untie him and place him on the ground. Caroline looks down the well. “Elena? Ready for you!”

“Hold on! I need to find the stone.” She yells back. 

“Hurry!”

“Hold on! I think I found it!” Suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream. Nat stood up quickly and went towards the well. 

“Elena! What’s going on?!” After a few seconds Caroline and Nat look at each other, before hearing Elena again.

“I got it. Come on! Bring me up!” Caroline wastes no time and starts reeling her up. Bonnie and Nat helps her get out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan and immediately jumping down to him, giving a wooden box to Nat. 

“Oh, God! Stefan!” She cradles his head under her arm and the girls rush over to them. “Stefan! Stefan.” She grabs a rock nearby and cuts her hand with it, prompting Caroline to turn away at the sight of her blood. Elena places her wrist to Stefan’s mouth and he opens his eyes, immediately drinking from her.

“I’ve got the stone, Stefan. It’s gonna be okay, everything’s gonna be okay.” She reassured him. 

***

Nat opened the door and let Elena go in first. As soon as she closed the door, they saw Ric setting the table. He looks at them and mouths “Are you okay?”, to which they nod and signal for him to be quiet. Elena points upstairs and walks up to change out of the wet clothes. Nat walks to the kitchen, seeing Jenna preparing the food. 

“Hey, Jenna. Ric.” 

“Nat, hi. Where’s Elena?” Jenna asks, not taking her eyes off the task at hand. 

“Uh, she got her shirt dirty at the Lockwood’s, she’s changing. She’ll be down in a minute.” Suddenly the phone rang, distracting Jenna. She went towards it and started talking to someone, probably a friend. Nat went towards Ric and saw Elena walking down the stairs. When she got to them she turned to Ric.

“Where is Jeremy?”

“Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn’t hungry.” Elena nodded and helped them lay out the plates. She looks over to Jenna before turning to them again.

“Who is she talking to?”

“I don’t know.” Ric says. “Everything go okay today?”

“There were a few hiccups, but yeah.” 

“Of course, I understand.” They see Jenna coming to them and hand Elena the phone. “Elena, it’s for you.”

“Who is it?” Jenna shrugs but doesn’t say anything, making Nat frown. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear.

“Hello?” She widens her eyes and looks at her sister and Ric. They look questioningly at her, but she walks to the living room. They stare at her, waiting for Elena to finish talking to whoever was on the other side. Suddenly she turns around and looks over to Jenna. Ric waves at her, trying to find out what’s happening, but she puts her hand up, gesturing to them to hold on. Suddenly Elena drops the phone and gasps, looking at Jenna. Ric and Nat turn around and see Jenna pointing a knife at her stomach.

“Jenna!”

“Jenna, no!” 

The twins shout at the same time, hurrying over to Jenna, but it’s too late. She had already stabbed herself and fell down. They rush to her side quickly.

“Jenna! Jenna!” Alaric says, holding her and trying to put pressure on her wound. Nat quickly looks around and spots the phone. She calls an ambulance and they wait for it to come. Soon enough they were on her way to the hospital.

***

Jeremy, and Nat were standing by the waiting room expecting Elena to come out any second now. Suddenly she came out of the waiting room. Jeremy stands up right and walks towards her, Nat behind him.

“Is she okay?”

“The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She’s gonna make it. She’s gonna be okay.” Nat let out a relieved sigh. 

“Does she remember what happened?” Nat asked. 

“No, nothing. It’s all part of Katherine’s mind compulsion.” Nat felt tears welling in her eyes. Of course she had been behind this. God, she had been so stupid, thinking that she would suddenly play nice.

“Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?”Jeremy asked angrily.

“Because she’s trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody.” She suddenly starts to cry, turning away from her siblings. Jeremy grabs her arm and turns her around. 

“Hey, hey, hey, come here.” He said, embracing both girls. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Elena sobbed.

“She’s gonna pay, Lena. I don’t know how, but she’s gonna pay.” Nat said, scowling. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before they pulled back.

“I’m gonna break up with Stefan. For real this time. I can’t take any chances, you guys. I can’t be selfish.” Nat and Jeremy nodded understandingly. She looked at them one last time and left the hospital. Suddenly, Caroline arrived. 

“Nat! How is Jenna? I came as soon as I could.” Nat just looked at her with tears in her eyes before hugging her. She sobbed quietly while Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, soothing her. After a while she pulled back and wiped her tears away.

“Hey, why don’t you go home? I’ll stay here. You need to rest, okay?” Jeremy told her from behind. She was about to protest when he looked at Caroline. “Will you take her home?” Caroline nodded and started leading her away. Before they left Nat turned to her brother. 

“You call me if anything happens, okay?” He nodded and gestured for them to leave. They went to Caroline’s car and immediately got in, driving away from the hospital They were silent the whole way, but Nat could see Caroline stealing some glances at her, probably worried. Once they got to her house they got out of the car and went inside. They went up the stairs and entered Nat’s room.

“Go wash up, I’ll stay here.” Nat nodded numbly and went inside the bathroom. She brushed her face, washed her face and brushed her hair before changing her clothes. She was about to leave when she noticed she was still wearing the ring Katherine had given her. She angrily took it off and left. She saw Caroline sitting on her bed waiting for her.

“Could you… could you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Nat asked her. 

“Of course.” Caroline could see she was holding back tears, and she knew that it wasn’t all because of Jenna. “Nat?” She sat beside the blonde and looked at the wall. “What’s going on with you? I noticed you haven’t been sleeping well, and I can feel your stress from a mile away.”

“Is that a vampire thing?” She chuckled.

“It’s a best friend thing.” Nat nodded. A lump formed in her throat, but before she could stop it a sob came out. She put her hand on her mouth trying to calm down, but to no avail. “Oh, Nat, come here.” Caroline said before putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m so scared Caroline, so scared.” 

“Of Katherine?”

“No.” 

“Then who? Is someone threatening you?” She shook her head and pulled back from the embrace before turning to her. 

“I haven’t been honest with you.” Caroline frowned and looked at her. “These past few weeks I’ve been having weird dreams about these people I have never met in my life. But that’s not the worst part.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “The worst part is that I feel as if I have lived through that, as if I somehow was there.” She sobbed before telling her about that morning. “But Care, this morning was the worst. I woke up so disoriented, I couldn’t remember where I was or who I was. And when Elena came in I thought she was another person, another girl, the one from my dreams.” She cried harder, the events from the last few weeks catching up to her. “I think I’m going crazy and I don’t know what to do!” She started panicking before Caroline hugged her.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. Bonnie and the others will help. But we have to tell them, you can’t do this on your own. You need to let us in.” Nat nodded but kept crying. “Shh, it’s okay, everything will be okay.” They stayed like that for a while before Nat felt her eyelids drooping, and soon enough she felt asleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat finally told Caroline the truth about what's been happening to her. Next episode is the Masquerade and the next Elijah arrives! What do you think is going on with Nat?
> 
> I got to finish chapter 6 today, so tomorrow I'll definitely upload chapter 7 and maaaaybe chapter 8.
> 
> Drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos if you liked this chapter :)


	7. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Easy. Grab the door Jer.” Nat tells her brother. They were coming home from the hospital with Jenna, who was already healing from the stab wound. Matt and Jeremy were helping her walk, Elena was holding a suitcase full of clothes and Nat was holding some flowers. 

“Hey, stop fussing. I’m fine.” Jenna scoffed playfully, leaning on Matt.

“The doctors said that you have to take it easy.” Elena told her. 

“Yeah, you don’t want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?” Jeremy says.

“Yeah, the only thing I’m gonna die from is embarrassment.” They all laugh and Matt leads her to the couch.

“No.” Matt says chuckling.

“I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?” Nat, Elena and Jeremy looked at each other. 

“It was a freak accident.” Elena said, Nat nodding from beside her.

“It happens.” Jeremy adds.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve done it like twenty times at the Grill.” Jenna laughs but immediately winces. “Okay, I’m being nice.” 

“Careful.” Jeremy says.

“Easy. Easy.” Carefully they lay her down on the couch. Matt looks up to the twins and gestures to the bag of food. “What should I do with this?”

“I got it.” Nat says before taking the bag and following Elena to the kitchen, Jeremy right behind them, leaving Jenna with Matt. Her phone goes off and she checks it, seeing Caroline had texted her to come to the Boarding House as soon as she could. She told her she would leave in a few.

“So, what are we gonna do?” Jeremy asks Elena eagerly.

“Make lunch.” She says dryly.

“No, about Katherine.”

“We’re not gonna do anything, Jeremy.” She told him with a pointed glare. 

“She tried to kill Jenna. We can’t let her get away with that.” Nat tells her.

“Yes we can.” She looks at Nat and then at Jeremy. “If it keeps us safe, then we can.”

“And what if she tries something else?”

“She won’t. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn’t do what she said. I’m doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end.” She says with finality in her tone. 

“You are being naïve and you know it.” He looks at her before turning around and grabbing his jacket. 

“Where are you going?” Elena asks confused.

“Out. I’ll be back.” 

“Wait! I’ll come with.” Nat says, grabbing her jacket too and following him.

“You’re leaving too?” Elena asks from behind.

“Uh, yeah. I’m meeting Care. I’ll see you later.” With that, Jeremy and Nat leave the house. They get in the car and drive off.

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” 

“The Boarding House, please.” Jeremy looks at her from the corner of her eye.

“Huh, I’m heading there too. Alaric called earlier.” Nat looked at him confused. What was going on? A few minutes later they got there and quickly got out of the car. As soon as they entered they saw Ric with bags of weapons. Caroline was on a couch just staring at him, while Damon and Stefan talked on the side. Caroline looked to the door and saw Nat. She got up and went towards her quickly

“Nat, hey. How are you?” She knew her friend was referring to the breakdown of one of the previous nights. She looked to the guys and saw Damon already looking at her suspiciously. 

“Uh, good, good. We’ll talk later.” She told her before turning to the others. “What’s all this about?” She walked towards them and gestured to the weapons now laid out on the table.

“I ran into Katherine today.” Caroline said. Nat frowned and turned around, wanting to know more. “She said she wanted the moonstone, tonight on the Masquerade Ball.” 

“So… what does this have to do with the moonstone?” She asked, still confused.

“We’re going to kill her tonight.” Damon said taking a stake into his hands. She widened her eyes and looked around at everyone. She saw everyone was completely serious and sighed. 

“Okay, so, what’s the plan?” Damon smirked at her and turned to Ric.

“Ric here is gonna show us how to kill a vampire.” Before they could continue talking they heard a knock on the door.

“It’s Bonnie.” Caroline told her before going to the door. 

“So Ric, show us then how to kill the bitch.” Nat said to him. He smiled and started explaining how his weapons worked. Stefan joins them after explaining to Bonnie what was going on. 

“This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size.” He turns to Stefan. “For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.” He then fakes killing a vampire and Damon and Stefan look at each other. “You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire.” Ric said before shrugging.

“Stefan, can I talk to you for a second?” Bonnie asks. He looks up from the weapons and nods. They walk away until they’re out of earshot and Caroline turns to Nat. She signals with her eyes to follow her and Nat obliges. But not before stealing a glance at Damon and seeing him look at them knowingly. She follows Caroline until they get to the kitchen and looks at her.

“Okay, you need to tell them now.”

“Caroline, now’s not the time. We need to focus on Katherine.”

“Yeah, but this is important too. They deserve to know.”

“Yeah but-” She’s cut off by Bonnie walking inside and looking at them suspiciously. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing! We were talking about the whole Masquerade thing.” Nat chuckles nervously. “I was just telling Care that I don’t have a dress and she was telling me I could borrow one from her.” Bonnie looked at them and nodded.

“Well, come on, we’re gonna discuss details.” The three of them left the kitchen and entered the living room. 

“Are you sure you guys don’t want me here tonight?” Alaric asks.

“No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don’t want her to know about this.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave my sight.” He nods.

“Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I’ll understand.” Stefan said, looking around the room.

“Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don’t want this going wrong if someone chickens out.” He turned to her best friend. “Caroline.”

“I won’t. Look, she killed me. Fair’s fair. As long as there’s no werewolf running around.”

“Oh, I took care of Mason.” Damon told her smirking. 

“As long as Tyler doesn’t kill anyone, he won’t turn.” Jeremy told Caroline.

“Nat?” Damon looked at her.

“She messed with Jenna.” He nodded and turned to Bonnie.

“Bonnie? Are you with us?” Stefan asked her. She paused for a second and took a step forward.

“But no one gets hurt.” 

“Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.” Damon said. They nodded and Alaric left to tend to Jenna. Nat was about to leave too but was stopped by Damon’s voice.

“So, Nat.” She turned around and saw everyone looking at her. “What did blondie want you to tell us?” Shit. 

“Nothing, it’s nothing important.” 

“Nat!” Caroline exclaimed. “She’s been having weird dreams.” She said.

Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy looked at her shocked and confused.

“Wait, is this about the Katherine dream?” Bonnie asked.

“You dreamt about Katherine too?” Caroline asked.

“Were the dreams the reason you haven’t been sleeping?” Damon asked.

She could see they had more questions but she couldn’t focus with everyone talking at once. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

“Okay, I’ll explain everything, just- just calm down, okay?”

She sat on the couch and everyone followed. After explaining the dreams about Tatia and Katherine, and the two guys, she told them about her episode from a few days ago.

“So, you didn’t know you were you?” She shook her head at Stefan’s question. 

“Out of everyone in this town I wouldn’t have expected you to be the one going crazy.” Damon said jokingly.

“Hey!” Jeremy exclaimed, getting defensive. 

“Shut up, Damon.” He shrugged and drank from his bourbon. She actually appreciated someone trying to make the situation a bit lighter, but she didn’t want her brother to get into a fight, especially not with Damon.

“I’m going to figure it out, okay? But right now we need to focus on Katherine.”

“Nat, this doesn’t sound good. It sounds serious.” Stefan tells her. “Look, we’ll focus on Katherine today, but tomorrow we’ll start looking into this, okay?” She nodded and exhaled in relief. Even though at first she didn’t want to worry anyone, she felt like a weight had come off her shoulders. 

“Okay, tomorrow then. Tonight is all about Katherine.” They nodded and stood up, each going a different direction. Bonnie walked towards her and gave her a smile.

“I’m going to find those herbs tomorrow Nat, I promise.”

“Thanks Bonnie, really.” She said grinning now at her. Bonnie nodded and took off, probably to get everything ready. Jeremy told her that he would be waiting on the car for her and left the house. Before Caroline could leave Nat stopped her.

“I was serious about the dress, I don’t really have anything.” She said shyly.

“Of course, I’ll drop it off later, okay?” She nodded and smiled at her thankfully. As soon as Caroline left she turned to Damon.

“Would you have told me if she hadn’t made you? He asked not looking at her.

“Of course I would have Damon, I just didn’t feel it was the right time. There were a lot of things going on.” She said, leaning next to him on the table. He left his glass on the side and stood up, coming up in front of her. 

“I just want you to be okay, Nat.” He stepped closer to her, making her heart skip a beat at their closeness. She only needed to lean a bit and their lips would touch. But they stayed where they were, only staring at each other. “So as soon as the bitch is dead, we’re going to focus on you and finding out what the hell is going on.” She nodded. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek before speaking again. “I won’t let anything happen to you Nat, I promise.” She looked at him before he pulled back and left upstairs. She stared ahead for a few minutes before composing herself and leaving the house.

***

She was almost ready when she heard a knock on her door before Elena came in.

“Hey. So you’re going to Masquerade?” Nat looked at her and nodded, coming up with an excuse quickly.

“Yeah, uh, Caroline asked me to. You know she’s still upset about Matt and didn’t want to be alone today.” Elena nodded and sat down on the bed, Nat sitting next to her.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” Elena asked turning to her.

“I’m sorry Lena, it’s just- I wanted to tell you, I swear. But then Katherine arrived and then Caroline became a vampire and now Jenna.” She sighed. “It just didn’t seem like a good moment.” She shrugged.

“Well, now is as good as ever.” Nat looked at her for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, here I go.” She exhaled and looked at Elena. “It all started a few weeks ago. I started dreaming about this guy. We were in an old village and he seemed to be in love with me. Don’t ask how, but I just knew it. Anyways, he called me Iliana? I know, weird.” She said when Elena furrowed her brows in confusion. “But it didn’t end there. I also dreamt of this other guy who asked me to marry him and practically asked me to run away with him. We seemed to be in the same village as the first dream and he called me Iliana too. But that wasn’t what freaked me out the most.” Elena took her hand, knowing she was getting scared. “I had a sister in this dream. Her name was Tatia and she looked just like you and Katherine. Same face, same voice, it was you, just- just a different name and different clothes.”

“Okay…” Elena looked surprised and confused at the same time by that information. 

“The thing is: the day of the volunteering at the Lockwood’s? When I woke up that day I didn’t know who I was or where I was. And when you came in I thought you were Tatia. It took me a few seconds before I remembered who I was, but- but it was the worst, Lena.” She said, a lump forming in her throat. Elena rubbed circles on her hand trying to soothe her. “Oh, I also had a dream with Katherine.”

“You did?”

“Mhm. But she looked different, younger, you know? It was before she became a vampire.”

“Did she call you Iliana too?” 

“She called me Emiliya.” She said while shaking her head. 

“Wow, okay.” Elena said. “Tomorrow we’ll talk to Bonnie, see if she can find anything on Emily’s Grimoire.” Nat nodded, not telling her that she had already tried that but to no avail. “Okay, you should go, you’re gonna be late.”

“Right, Caroline will be here any min-” They heard a car horn and looked at each other before laughing. “Speak of the devil.” They stood up and Nat looked one last time in the mirror. She paired the grey short dress with black peep toe heels and long silver earrings. She had her hair in a half updo and light makeup. She grabbed her purse and mask and quickly went down with Elena. 

“If anything happens call me.” Nat told her once they got down.

“Nat? You leaving for the party?” She heard Jenna ask from the living room. She popped her head up.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later guys.” She waved at Jenna and Elena and looked at Ric knowingly, him nodding at her. She went towards the car Caroline drove off as soon as she got in the car.

***

Nat and Caroline arrived at the party and saw it was already packed with people. Outside, there are many attractions and everyone’s wearing their masks. She put the mask on with the help of Caroline and walked inside. 

“I’m going to check that everything’s okay with Bonnie, okay?” Caroline told her. She nodded and started walking around, impressed by the different masks. Out of nowhere she felt a presence next to her, walking by her side. When she looked to her side she saw Katherine and rolled her eyes.

“Nat, good to see you.”

“Katherine, wish I could say the same.” She kept walking, not paying attention to her. “What do you want?”

“Just checking in. I know you’re angry about Aunt Jenna, but-” A waiter passed and she took two glasses of champagne, handing her one. She didn’t want it, so she just held it, not drinking from it. “she was collateral damage. I can get really jealous, you know?” Before Nat could say anything Tyler bumped into them.

“Oh, hey Elena, Nat.” He smiled slightly at them. Katherine put on a fake smile.

“Tyler, hi. Place looks amazing.” He nodded in thanks and Katherine nudged Nat. “Isn’t that right, sister?” Nat grunted and put on a fake smile too.

“Yes, looks really cool Ty. If you’ll excuse us, we need to use the bathroom.” With that she grabbed Katherine’s arm and led her away from Tyler.

“Pretending to be Elena is getting really entertaining.” She said with a smirk when they went outside. “Don’t you think so, _sister_?”

“Stop it. I don’t know why you’re playing nice with me, but just leave me alone. I don’t want to play any part in your games.” She turned around and started walking away. 

“Believe me, you’ll want to hear what I have to say soon enough.”

“If you’re not gonna give me straight answers then I don’t want to hear anything from you, _Katerina_.” 

“Have it your way.” Katherine turned around and walked down the stairs. She sighed and went inside the house again. She walked around for a while before she spotted Bonnie and Jeremy coming down the stairs. She walked towards them and waved.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Nat. You look really nice.” Bonnie said with a smile.

“You look amazing too Bonnie.” She smiled back before looking around. “Is the room ready?” Jeremy nodded at her and gestured for them to go outside. 

“We just need to wait for the signal.” Jeremy tells her. She nods and they sit at a table until they receive the message. Nat puts her chin on her hand and looks around the place, seeing everyone having fun.

“So, can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?” Nat heard Bonnie chuckle.

“I don’t know that spell.”

“It’d be like the first one I’d learn or maybe like a sex spell or something.” She widened her eyes and glared at him. He looked at her and shook his head. “I don’t know.” Bonnie laughed. “Do you want to dance or something while we’re waiting?” Nat snorted quietly at her brother’s lame attempt to subtly flirt with Bonnie.

“No!” Bonnie exclaimed, still laughing. She saw Jeremy look down before mumbling a quiet okay. “I mean, no thank you.” Suddenly his phone went off and the three of them looked at Damon’s message which read “Now.”

“Let’s go.” Nat said. Jeremy and her stood up and left to find Katherine. After walking around for a bit they spotted her with another woman. They went towards them and Jeremy spoke first.

“Elena.” Katherine and the woman turn to them. Both Jeremy and her remove their masks and stare at them.

“Hey, sorry. Could we talk to our sister?” Nat tells her. She looks at them and nods, leaving them alone.

“What is it guys?” She asks in her fake Elena voice.

“We have a message from Stefan.” She looks at Nat surprised.

“Oh?”

“He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone.” Jeremy told her.

“And why are you their little messenger?” She dropped the Elena charade completely. 

“Because they know we’re not afraid of you.”

“Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How’s John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?” She asked, clearly amused at his reaction. She stroked his tie before turning around and leaving. They start walking back while Jeremy texts Damon, but someone grabs their arms and drags them to a bush. 

“What the hell is going on?” They come face to face with Elena and Nat sighs. 

“One job, Ric.” She mutters under her breath. Suddenly Bonnie arrives and looks at Elena in surprise. 

“Elena, what are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same question! What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

“We’re going to kill Katherine.” Nat tells her.

“You guys are trying to kill her here?” She asks while pacing.

“We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it.” Jeremy answers.

“Okay, stop with the “we”. Are you guys crazy?” She asked them. “You’re gonna get yourselves killed.”

“We know what we’re doing, Elena.” Bonnie tells her reassuringly.

“And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?”

“It’s not just you anymore, Lena. She’s messed with all of us, she _has_ to be stopped.” Elena looks at Nat and opens her mouth, but instead of any words, only a scream comes out. She topples down the floor and keeps screaming. They see blood coming out of her shirt, but no wound.

“What’s going on?!” Jeremy yells. Elena grabs her arm and screams again, seeing blood forming there too. 

“Oh, God!” Nat cries out. Bonnie looks up and then at Elena again.

“Jeremy, it’s Katherine. She’s linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!” He takes off quickly to the house while Bonnie and Nat stay with Elena. She was starting to calm down but suddenly a cut appears on her hand, making her cry out in pain.

“Bonnie, it hurts.” Elena whimpers. Nat takes her hand, not knowing what else to do.

“I can’t break the spell, Elena, I’m sorry. But I can try to take some of the pain away, okay?” Elena nods and Bonnie takes Elena’s other hand. She starts mumbling in latin and Elena starts breathing a bit normal again. Suddenly Jeremy arrives and kneels down.

“Are you okay?” He asks her.

“Are they?” 

“They’re stuck in there with her.” He looks at Bonnie. “You were right. Katherine had a witch link ELena to her.” Bonnie widens her eyes and realizes something, standing up quickly.

“The girl I saw, the one inside!” She looked at Nat. “Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!” She started walking to the house.

“Where are you going?” Nat asked her confused.

“There’s another witch here, I’m gonna find her!” And with that she ran off. 

Elena kept whimpering while Jeremy applied pressure on her shoulder. She rubbed her back. hoping this would end soon.

“It’s okay, Bonnie already went inside to find the other witch.” Elena moaned in pain but nodded. After a few minutes Bonnie came back smiling.

“She’s lifting the spell right now.” She told Elena. Soon enough Elena stopped whimpering and breathed normally again. Jeremy helped her stand up and walk towards one of the tables. They sat down and Elena exhaled. Bonnie stood up and looked at them. 

“I’m going to find Lucy, to thank her.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Bonnie nodded at Jeremy surprised, but accepted his offer nonetheless. 

“Are you still in pain?” Nat asked Elena worried about her.

“Only a bit, I think Bonnie’s spell is working.” She tried to stand up and Nat helped her. They walk towards the lake and stand there, just staring ahead, trying to process what just happened. 

“Elena.” They heard Stefan’s voice from behind. Nat looked between them and started walking away.

“I’ll give you guys some time.” Walking to the parking lot she saw Damon standing by his car, ready to get in, but he saw her coming towards him. She got to his car and leaned on it.

“How is Elena?” He asked.

“She’s okay, healing.”

“I didn’t get to tell you earlier, but you look beautiful.” She looked at him and a smile crept up on her lips.

“Thanks Damon.” He nodded at her. “So, what are you gonna do with her?” She asked, referring to Katherine.

“There’s a special place down a church with her name on it.”

“The tomb.” She realized.

“Yup. Gonna let the bitch desiccate.”

“Serves her right.” She saw Stefan coming towards the car and stood up right. “Well, that’s my cue. Good luck with her. Bye Damon.” With that she left to find Elena. She was standing in the same spot she left her, clearly having been crying. She turns around and sees her. 

“Hey, what’s up? How did things with Stefan go?”

“I told him that I just needed to know you guys were safe.” Nat just hugs her, knowing that was sad about the break up. “I love him Nat, so much. But right now it’s not safe. Even with Katherine out of the picture.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure he understands. And he’ll wait for you, because he loves you too.” Elena nods at her and pulls back. “We should go home. You need to rest.” Nat said. Elena agreed and they walked towards the parking lot. On their way there Jeremy called Elena’s phone and she answered. 

“Yeah, Jeremy. I’ve got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I’m starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. We’re just gonna go straight to bed. Okay.” She hangs up and looks at Nat. Suddenly she stops, feeling someone behind her. They turn around and see a masked man getting closer. He covers Elena’s mouth and before Nat has a chance to scream she’s hit in the head by a rock and falls to the ground unconscious.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat finally told the others about her dreams and her episode, and the girls have been kidnapped! How do you think Nat's meeting with Elijah will play out? I'll be writing the next chapter today so I'll probably update later, so until then :)
> 
> Check out the board for the Masquerade by clicking this link, https://pin.it/4424Xkr 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and predictions, and leave some Kudos if you are liking the story so far!


	8. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Rose.

Nat opened her eyes slowly and felt herself being carried around. When she looked up she saw a man dressed in all black with a cap and sunglasses. She moaned in pain and started moving around, trying to get out of his arms, but he just tightened his hold on her. He took her towards a couch and laid her down, getting her out of the rope she was in. From the corner of her eye she saw another figure moving around on the couch. She squinted her eyes and saw Elena. Thank God she was okay! Suddenly she felt the man getting closer to Elena.

“What do you want?” Nat asked, still weak from the hit she received earlier.

“Shh.” He told her as he got closer to Elena.

“Please, I’m hurt.” Elena whined, trying to get back.

“I know. Just a taste.” He leaned down but just as he was about to bite her, another voice stops him.

“Trevor! Control yourself.” Nat looks back and sees a tall woman with short hair glaring at him. He rolls his eyes and stands up.

“Buzzkill.” He says before walking away. She stares at Elena in amazement. 

“What do you want with me?” Elena asks.

“My God, you look just like her.” The woman says, still surprised.

“But I’m not. Please, whatever you-” She’s cut off by the woman’s glare.

“Be quiet!” Elena stands up and walks closer to her slowly.

“But I’m not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert, you don’t have to do this.” Nat stands up slowly, still a bit weak, and walks closer to them.

“I know who you are, I said be quiet.” Nat could see her patience was wearing thin.

“What do you want?” Elena asks again. Fed up with her, the woman slaps her hard, making her fall unconscious on the couch. Nat gasps and looks at her scared. 

“I want you to be quiet.” She turns to Nat and glares at her, a warning to be quiet. Nat takes a step back nervously and almost trips but composes herself quickly. The woman looks at her one last time before leaving the room. She exhales for the first time since waking up, before kneeling down carefully and checking that Elena was okay. She was unconscious, but Nat figured she’d wake up soon, so she took a seat on the other side of the couch.

She looked around the house and saw that it was old and looked abandoned, as if no one had lived there for years. The few items that were inside were broken and most of the windows had pieces of wood covering them. They didn’t have daylight rings, she thought. She was inspecting the house when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her head. She hissed in pain and touched the back of her head. She felt something wet and when she pulled her hand back she saw blood. Right, she was hit in the head with a rock when they were kidnapped. She wiped her hand on the couch and kept looking around, hoping to find something that would help them get out. She could hear the vampires’ muffled voices from upstairs, but suddenly she heard a groan from beside her. 

“Elena!” She whispered in relief. Her sister opened her eyes and sat up right, groaning again. She turned to Nat and relief washed over her, immediately hugging her. 

“Where are they?” Elena asked looking around. 

“Upstairs, I think.” Elena looked to the stairs and nodded before turning to her sister. When she saw Nat she frowned. 

“You’re really pale. Are you okay?” 

“Uh, yeah. I was hit with a rock and started bleeding a little.” Elena widened her eyes, but before she could say anything Nat took her hand. “I’m fine, it’s just a little blood. Let’s see if we can somehow get out of here.” She whispered the last part so the vampires wouldn’t hear them. Elena and her stood up and started walking silently towards the stairs. As they were getting closer they heard their voices more clearly.

“How are the girls?” The woman’s voice said.

“The doppelganger’s still passed out. The other is awake but quiet.”

“You didn’t touch them, did you?” Elena and Nat could now hear them fully but just kept walking without making a sound.

“Give me some credit.” He said. “So, did you call him?”

“No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.” She told him.

“Did you or did you not get the message to  _ Elijah _ ?” At the sound of that name, Nat’s heart skipped a beat. The name felt familiar somehow. She shook her head lightly and focused on being quiet. 

“They say he got it.”

“Wonderful. And what?”

“So that’s it Trevor. He either got it or he didn’t. We just have to wait.”

“Look, it’s not too late. We can leave them here. We don’t have to go through with this.” Trevor’s voice now sounded nervous.

“I’m sick of running!” The woman exclaimed.

“Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying.”

“Elijah’s old school. If he accepts our deal, we’re free.” At the sound of his name again Nat got distracted, making one of the boards squeak accidentally. The woman turns to them quickly and rushes over to them.

“You two! There’s nothing around here for miles. If you think you’re getting out of this house, you’re tragically wrong. Understand?” She glared at them.

“Who’s Elijah?” Nat asked her.

“He’s your worst nightmare.” She said darkly before turning around and walking into another room. They look at each other and try to calm down after her ominous words. They turn to Trevor but he’s already gone. 

“C’mon.” Elena said before walking over to the room Rose went into. She was standing by a table looking at something.

“Why are we here?” Elena asked her. Nat walked into the room first while Elena leaned on the doorway.

“You keep asking me these questions like I’m gonna answer them.”

“Why won’t you?” Nat said crossing her arms. 

“That’s another one.”

“You got us, okay? It’s not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us.” Elena said now walking into the room and standing next to her sister.

"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service."

“Delivery to who? Elijah?” Nat asked her.

“Two points to the eavesdropper.”

“Who is he? Is he a vampire?” 

“He’s one of  _ the _ vampires, the Originals.” At that both girls furrowed their brows.

“What do you mean the Originals?” Nat asked her curiously.

“Again with the questions.” She turned around and looked at them. “Haven’t the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?” 

“So you know Stefan and Damon?” Elena said.

“I know of them. A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I’m more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress.” Damon then, Nat thought.

“Who are the Originals?” Nat asked again, seeing as Rose evaded her question.

“Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We’re tired, we want it over. We’re using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.” She said looking at Elena directly.

“But why  _ us _ ?” Elena asked getting closer to her.

“Because you’re a Petrova doppelgänger, you’re the key to breaking the curse.” She said looking at Elena.

“The curse? The Sun and the Moon curse?” Nat asked now walking closer to them.

“So you do know your history.”

“What do you mean I’m the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.” Elena said.

“No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.” She said matter of factly.

“The sacrifice?” Nat asked her not understanding what she was talking about.

“The blood of the doppelgänger.” She turned to Elena. “You’re the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you’re the one who has to die.” Nat widened her eyes and looked at Elena, who seemed just as shocked by this information. But she composed herself quickly and looked back at Rose.

“What about Nat? Is she needed for the sacrifice too?”

“No, she was just a complication.” She looked at Nat up and down while the girl held her breath. “Mm, you could work as a peace offering, maybe you’ll be his next meal.” She shrugged and walked around the room.

“Oh goody.” She muttered sarcastically under her breath. Elena glared at her, signalling for her to be quiet. Elena turns to Rose and walks towards her. Nat stays put while Trevor comes in.

“Tell me more.” 

“Captivity has made her pushy, eh?” He smirked at her. “What do you want to know doppelicious?”

“Who were you running from?”

“The Originals.” He answered while putting a board up to block the sun from entering.

“Yeah, she said that.” Nat said while looking at him. “What does that mean?

“The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off.” 

“Mm hmm.” Rose shook her head at him.

“Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.” 

“What did you do?” Elena asked confused.

“He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova.” At the sound of her name Nat snapped her head quickly, getting dizzy for a second before exhaling. 

“Katherine.” Elena realized.

“The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger.” Nat frowned.

“I helped her escape her fate and now I’ve- sorry, we’ve been marked ever since.”

“Which is why we’re not gonna make the same mistake again.” Rose said before Trevor and her leave the room. Nat looked at Elena and took her hand.

“You’re cold! Nat, you’re not okay.” Elena told her worriedly.

“I’m fine, let’s just sit on the couch, okay?” Nat told her and Elena nodded, still uneasy but leaving the room and finding the one with the couch in it. Once they entered, they sat on it, but heard a paper rustle. They looked at each other confused before they spotted a piece of paper there. Elena took it and showed it to Nat.

_ Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B _

Nat and Elena look at each other and smile, relieved that they were coming for them. 

“We’re gonna be okay, Nat.” Elena tells her, She just nods and closes her eyes, already getting a bit nauseous. She swallows and just holds her sister’s hand. She hears footsteps and opens her eyes. Rose comes in and looks at Nat confused.

“What’s up with her?” 

“She was hit by a rock when you kidnapped us.” Elena glared at her. “She’s losing blood.” Rose sighs and starts picking stuff from the room, putting it in a suitcase.

“Elijah will be here soon.” She turns to her. “Don’t pass out.” She tells Nat. She didn’t have energy to answer and just took a deep breath. Suddenly Trevor enters the room quickly.

“He’s here!” At that, both Elena and Nat snap their heads at him. “This was a mistake.” Rose gets closer to him but he starts pacing around the room.

“No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.” 

“No! He wants me dead, Rose!” He was panicking.

“He wants her more!” She exclaims pointing at Elena.

“I can’t do this. You give her to him, he’ll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here.” Rose walks closer to him and grabs his hands.

“Hey! What are we?”

“We’re family, forever.” Nat and Elena stand up, the former needing the help of her sister. Someone knocks on the door and Rose looks up.

“You’re scared.” Nat realizes. Rose and Trevor look at the girls before looking at each other.

“Stay here with them and don’t make a sound.” Trevor nods and she leaves them. Elena turns to Nat and rubs her shoulder. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” Elena tells her quietly before pacing, waiting for Rose to come back with Elijah. Nat stayed in her place, feeling anxious about the whole thing. She turned around and tried to calm down. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Elena stopped pacing. Nat was about to turn around but she had no energy left, so she closed her eyes, trying to breathe normally. She heard Elena’s sharp intake of breath and then a deep voice speaks up.

“Human. It’s impossible. Hello there.” His voice felt familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. There was a pause before he spoke again. “What about her?” Nat figured she was talking about her, but she was afraid to look. Her heart started beating irregularly and Rose’s voice sounded from behind her.

“A peace offering. She was with the doppelgänger when we took her.” 

“Turn around.” He told her. She exhaled before turning around and facing him.

No. It couldn’t be. The man from her dreams! He widened her eyes and rushed to her. 

“Iliana?” He asked softly. At the sound of that name something snapped in her mind. She closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at him surprised.

“Elijah?” He raised his hand and touched her cheek gently. She opened her mouth in disbelief. How was he here? He looked different, his hair was shorter and he loooked tougher, stronger,  _ different.  _ A voice snapped them from their spell.

“Nat?” She turned to the voice and saw Tatia furrowing her brows at her. She frowned before a wave of nausea hit her, making her close her eyes. When she opened them she felt confused again. She felt a hand on her cheek and looked at the person in front of her. She widened her eyes and took a step back in fear. He looked hurt for a second before composing himself and turning around. 

“We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going.” He told them, his voice void of any emotion. 

“Please, don’t let him take us.” Elena pleaded at Rose. She just looked at Elijah while he walked around. 

“One last piece of business and we’re done.” Elijah said, walking now towards Trevor.

“I’ve waited so long for this day, Elijah. I’m truly, very sorry.” He said regretfully, looking down in shame.

“Oh no, your apology’s not necessary.” He said and started circling Trevor.

“Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.” 

“Oh yes, you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, now, I honor.” He stopped in front of him. “Where was your loyalty?”

“I beg your forgiveness.” Trevor said, still looking down.

“So granted.” He looked up and a smile started creeping on his lips. But before he could say anything Elijah smacks his head clean off his body. Nat and Elena gasp loudly, not believing their eyes. Rose cried out to him.

“You..!” She started, tears dropping from her eyes. 

“Don’t, Rose, now that you’re free.” He turned around and looked at the girls. He took Nat’s hand and started pulling her away. 

“Come.” He told Elena. Rose’s cries could be heard from the stairs.

“No! What about the moonstone?” Nat exclaimed. He faltered in his steps and looked at her.

“What do you know about the moonstone?”

“We know that you need it and we know where it is.”

“Yes?”

“We can help you get it.” Elena says. He looks at her expectantly.

“Tell me where it is.”

“It doesn’t work that way.” She says shaking her head. 

“Are you negotiating with me?” He said amused before looking at Rose, now scowling.

“It’s the first I’ve heard of it.” She told him, angry still about Trevor. Elijah turns to Elena and lets go of Nat. He walks closer to her sister and tries to compel her but it doesn’t work. He looks down at her necklace.

“What is this vervain doing around your neck?” He mutters before ripping it off and throwing it away. He grabs the side of her head harshly and compels her. “Tell me where the moonstone is.”

“In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.” She said monotonously. Nat swallows and tries to keep her eyes open.

“What is it doing there?”

“It’s with Katherine.”

“Interesting.” They hear breaking glass from upstairs and look up. He releases Elena and turns to Rose.

“What is that?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Who else is in this house?”

“I don’t know!” He purses his lips and grabs Elena’s and Nat’s arm and start walking up the stairs. They go towards the entrance hall and look around. They see blurs around them and Elijah pushes the girls into Rose’s arms.

“Rose.” He warns.

“I don’t know who it is.”

“Up here.” A voice came from upstairs. Stefan! They looked up and Elijah rushed upstairs. Suddenly the three of them were taken by someone. Nat suddenly came face to face with Damon, who had his hand on Rose’s mouth and signalled for them to be quiet. He turn around and spoke up.

“Down here.” 

“Excuse me.” Elijah said loudly. “To whom it may concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me.” He paused. “You can’t. Do you hear that?” They heard wood breaking before Elijah spoke again. “I repeat, you  _ cannot _ beat me. So I want the girls. I’m gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?” Nat widened her eyes and looked at Damon. 

“I’ll come with you, just please don’t hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out.” Elena’s voice sounded throughout the room. 

“What game are you playing with me?” Something exploded before Elijah started screaming in pain. But after a few seconds he stopped. Damon started walking quietly to the stairs and left them behind. A weapon went off and after a few seconds she heard someone toppling down the stairs. As she walked closer to the sound she saw Stefan and Elijah struggle before the latter stood up quickly. He goes towards Stefan, but before he could hurt him Damon drives the coat rack through Elijah’s heart. Nat gasps lightly and looks at Damon as he pushes the older vampire against the door. She hears a  _ whoosh _ beside her before seeing that Rose had disappeared. Damon tried to follow her before Elena stopped him.

“Just let her go.” Nat doesn’t pay the others any mind as the adrenaline starts to wear off and she feels the dizziness again. She walks towards Elijah and sees his skin already grey, meaning he was dead. She felt a pang of hurt go through her before black spots clouded her vision. Her eyes rolled back to her head and she started falling down.

“Nat!” Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

***

_ “Iliana.” She heard her name being called and turned around. Elijah stood in front of her, his long hair tied back, like always. He walked closer to her and she spotted a flower on his hand. _

_ “Mm, is that for me?” He smiled and nodded at her before putting the flower by her ear. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. She grinned at him and squeezed his hand.  _

_ “I love you.” He said before kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and looked at him before opening her mouth to say it back. But suddenly a stake was driven through his heart and he gasped in pain. _

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around and saw she was in Damon’s car, Elena next to her. 

“Hey! You’re fine, we’re going home.” Nat swallowed and nodded her head. She reached back and touched the back of her head, but didn’t feel anything. “Damon already fed you some of his blood. You already healed.” She looked at him through the mirror and he gave her a tight smile.

“I knew him. I knew Elijah.” They looked at her seriously. “He was in my dream. I knew him!”

“He called you Iliana.” Elena told her. She remembered now.

“Oh, God. It happened again Lena. I thought I was her again.” She said before a tear dropped from her eye. She saw Damon and Stefan looking at each other before looking at the road again. Elena took her hand and made her lean her head back on the seat.

“Shh, it’s okay. We’ll talk about that later. Just sleep for now.” Nat nodded and closed her eyes. Thanks to earlier's events she fell asleep quickly. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she felt someone nudging her shoulder softly. “Nat, wake up. We’re home already.” She opened her eyes and sat up. Elena opened the door to the car and got out, Nat following behind. They turned to the brothers before getting inside the house.

“Thank you guys.” Nat said. They nodded and waved at them before driving off. They opened the front door and got inside.

“Elena? Nat?” Jeremy yelled from upstairs. They start going up the stairs and see Bonnie and Jeremy rushing to them. Once they’re on top of the stairs Bonnie embraces them. “Are you okay?” Jeremy asked their sisters worried.

“We’re okay, we’re okay.” Elena said before looking at Bonnie. “We got your message.” Bonnie smiles before hugging them again. She lets them go and Jeremy hugs them. Once they pull back Nat went to her room.

Once in the shower, the events of the day got to her and tears started falling down her face. The dreams she could handle, but the sudden lapses in memory frightened her. She didn’t know what it meant or if it would get worse, but she just wanted it to stop. She had some many questions but no one had answers. Well, except maybe Elijah, but he was now dead. She sighed and got out of the shower, putting her pajamas on quickly after. She turned to get her hairbrush but didn’t find it there. She frowned and thought maybe Elena had it, so she went to her room. As she got closer she heard Damon’s voice in her sister’s room. She furrowed her brows and stopped by the door.

“Well, because what I'm about to say is...probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.”

“Damon, don’t go there.”

“No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that...I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does.” There was a pause and Nat felt the air being punched out of her. “God, I wish you didn’t have to forget this, but you do.” She heard silence coming from Elena’s room and figured Damon had already left. 

She felt a lump in her throat and knew the tears were about to fall, so she quickly and quietly went to her room. Once she closed the door a sob broke out. She put her hand in her mouth and silently cried. This was it. It was the last straw. She couldn’t pine after someone who was in love with her sister, not anymore. She wiped the tears off her face and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and told herself that she needed to stop doing this to herself. She was giving up on Damon and nothing would change her mind anymore. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Elijah's finally here! Nat had another short episode and she heard what Damon said to Elena, making her officially give up on her feelings for him ): 
> 
> I got to finish this chapter today, but I now have a headache, so I'll rest today and write tomorrow. So, expect an update by then.
> 
> Drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos if you're liking the story so far!


	9. Katerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_She was walking with Tatia through the village, hand in hand and giggling. They reached the field of flowers and were about to sit down when a girl came out from behind the tree. Tatia stopped a few feet behind Iliana, as the latter watched the girl in confusion. She had long curly and was wearing a gown with a tight-fitting bodice and a full skirt that ran to her ankles. When she looked at her face she saw Tatia’s same features. She heard someone come out from behind the other side of the tree. It was another girl, but she was wearing pants and a shirt and had long straight hair. When she looked at her face she found the same face as Tatia and the other girl. She furrowed her brows and looked in between the three girls, not knowing who was who. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head._

_“What’s happening?” She clutched her head. “Who are you?!” The girl with the dress stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes._

_“Emiliya, don’t you recognize your own sister? It is me, Katerina.” She said smiling. She looked at her before recognition washed over her. Of course. Katerina. How could Emiliya forget her own sister? She stepped closer but was stopped by another voice._

_“Nat? It’s me, Elena.” She turned and looked at her confused before remembering her._

_“Lena.” She was about to walk towards her but a voice came from behind her._

_“Iliana? Sister, it is me, Tatia! Do not listen to them!” She looked between the three girls confused, her memory failing to recognize them once again. They all looked the same but they called her different names. She stepped back and tripped, falling down. The three of them started walking towards her, talking at the same time._

_“Emiliya!”_

_“Nat!”_

_“Iliana!”_

_She closed her eyes, the frustration and anxiety eating her inside. When she opened them again they were gone. But before she could stand up a voice sounded far away._

_“Nat!”_

_“Nat, wake up.”_

“Nat!” She opened her eyes and saw one of the girls again. She jumped back in fear, not knowing who she was. The girl looked hurt for a second before raising her hands. “I-It’s me Nat, Elena. You’re at home, in your room, in Mystic Falls.” She looked at the girl suspiciously. “I’m Elena, your sister.” She looked at her for a second before something clicked in her mind. Elena. She looked at her and sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

“I remember.” Elena looked relieved and sat down in her bed.

“Did it happen again?” Nat just nodded, having no energy to tell her about the dream. Elena squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and looked at her. “It’s gonna be fine, Nat. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” Nat just nodded and swallowed the lump on her throat. 

“What happened? Why did you wake me up so early?” 

“Oh, uh, Stefan asked if we could drop by the Boarding House, he said it was important.” Nat’s heart stopped for a moment, remembering all about Damon’s words the night before. But she then remembered her decision regarding her feelings for him. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll get ready then. See you down in a few.” Elena nods and leaves Nat’s room. As soon as the door is closed Nat exhales loudly. She couldn’t hold on. The dreams were getting really bad, and her memory was failing her. She wouldn’t feel sorry for herself, not now, not ever. She would find a solution to this problem, she had to if she wanted to live in peace. She shook her head before going to her wardrobe. She found a white long sleeved beige top and paired it with black jeans and black ankle boots. After getting ready she grabbed her bag and left the room. 

“Hey, you ready?” Elena asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She nodded and they left the house, getting in the car quickly and driving away. The car ride was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while they arrived and got out of the car. Elena knocked on the door and they waited. Soon enough the door opened, revealing Damon. He looked at the twins and smiled tightly.

“Hello Elena, Nat.” 

“Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important.” Elena said dryly. 

“Right this way.” He said, gesturing for them to come inside. Before Nat could keep walking Damon grabbed her arm. “Hey, are you okay? You know, after yesterday.” He said quietly. 

“I’m fine, Damon.” She shook his arm off and followed Elena. They walked into the hallway and Stefan arrived. 

“Hey.”

“What is this about?” Elena asked. He steps aside and they see Rose behind him. She smiles and waves awkwardly at the girls.

“You.” Nat says, narrowing her eyes at her. 

“You’ll want to hear what she has to say.” Damon said from behind them before walking into the living room, Stefan and Rose following him. Nat and Elena looked at each other before following them too. Once the twins sat on the couch, Rose started pacing. 

“Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.” At the mention of his name, Nat felt a shiver go through her body. Thankfully, no one noticed this. She acted as if nothing had happened before looking at Rose.

“Who is he?” Nat asks.

“He’s one of the Originals, he’s a legend.” Damon says.

“From the first generation of vampires.” Stefan adds. 

“Like Elijah?” Elena asked looking between the vampires.

“No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He’s a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.” Nat frowned at this. That didn’t sound right. But then again, Elijah was dead, so maybe Rose’s words held some truth to them.

“Klaus is known to be the oldest.” Stefan continues.

“Okay, so you’re saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?” Elena asked looking at Rose.

“Yes.” “No.” Stefan and Rose both said at the same time before looking at each other.

“What they’re saying is, I mean, if what she’s saying is true-”

“Which it is.”

“And you’re not saying it so I don’t kill you.”

“Which I’m not.”

“Then we’re looking at a solid maybe.” Nat looked at Elena, now worried about this.

“Look, Elijah’s dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.” Stefan told her reassuringly. 

“Not that you know of.” Rose said from behind. Well, that was true. If Klaus was supposedly this big bad vampire, then it was almost certain that he had others working for him. Meaning it would be a matter of time before they came for Elena. 

“That’s not helping.” Damon muttered.

“Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story.” Stefan told Elena.

“He’s real and he doesn’t give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you’re not afraid of Klaus, then you’re an idiot.” Rose warned them.

“Alright, we’re shaking. You made your point.” Damon sarcastically said. Elena looks at Nat and nods at her. They both grab their things and stand up. 

“Where are you going?” Stefan asked confused.

“School, we’re late.” 

“Let me grab my stuff, I’ll go with you guys.” He said.

“It’s okay, we know where it is.” Nat said, and with that they leave the house. Once they’re in the car Nat looks at Elena. “We are not going to school right?”

“Nope. We’re going to get answers from the only person who has some.” She said, already driving away. Nat furrowed her brows before she realized who Elena was talking about.

“Katherine.” Elena looked at her before nodding.

“But first, we’ll need to grab some things.” Nat nodded. “And we’ll need Caroline’s help.”

***

“Tell everyone I wasn’t feeling well and that Elena went home to take care of me.” Nat told Caroline as they were walking through the woods. She was carrying a bag which had a bottle of blood and the Petrova Family book.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. I’m a terrible liar.” Caroline whines.

“And keep Stefan busy. I don’t want him to know what we’re up to.” Elena adds. 

“I’m even worse at duplicity and you know this!” She exclaims. Elena just looks at her pointedly. 

“You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit.”

“Yeah, because she threatened me!” She told her. “Not that I’m saying that you should use that as a tactic. It’s- Stefan’s gonna see right through me.”

“Caroline, as our friend, do you promise or not?” Nat says stopping to look at her.

“You had to break out the girlfriend code.” She sighs. “Okay, I promise.” She tells them and they keep walking. 

“Okay.” Elena says. Caroline turns to her and frowns.

“Why don’t you want Stefan to know?”

“Because, he would never be okay with me doing this.” She said as they arrived to the church ruins. Nat goes in first, Elena and Caroline following her. They stop in front of the tomb’s door.

“Are you sure you guys want to do this?” She asks them one last time. 

“Yes, we’re sure. She’s the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one that can tell us how to stop him.” Elena says.

“But you’re asking for the truth from someone who’s probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?” She asks, turning to Nat at that last part.

“Yeah. We can’t just sit back and wait. We have to know, Care. Please.” She tells her and Caroline nods. She steps forward and opens the door. 

“Katherine?” Elena calls out. She then turns to Caroline. “We’ll be okay from here.” Suddenly they hear a noise coming from the tomb. They turn their heads and look at the entrance. Katherine drags herself to the edge of the door and leans on it. She was looking thinner and was already grey from the lack of blood.

“Hello Elena, Natalia. You come to watch me wither away?” She rasps looking at them. She turns to Caroline and glares at her. “Goodbye Caroline.”

“As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can’t hurt us. Please.” Nat tells the blonde. She looks uneasy but nods anyways and leaves them.

“Stefan and Damon know you’re here?” Katherine asks. Nat walks towards a rock and places the bag there. 

“We brought you some things.” She tells her sister’s doppelgänger.

“You came to bribe me? Is that what you want?” She asked.

“I want you to tell us about Klaus.” Elena says. At that Katherine looks impressed.

“Hmm, you’ve been busy.” 

“We also brought you this.” Nat says holding out the Petrova Family book. “It’s your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that’s not true.”

“You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I’d open up?” Katherine told her, a scowl on her face. Elena reaches inside the bag before looking at her. 

“We also brought you this.” She holds the bottle of blood. Katherine rushes over to them but is stopped by the barrier spell. “You don’t look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years?” She asks her.

“It must be painful to dessicate and mummify. I can’t even imagine.” Nat adds. Katherine glares at them before sliding down the floor. They sit down as well and Elena pours some blood on a plastic glass, pushing it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the blood before looking at them.

“You have the _Petrova_ fire.” She drinks and her skin regains some of its color. 

“More blood?” Nat asks. Katherine puts the glass on the door and Elena slides it back, pouring some more blood. 

“It’s a long story.” Katherine sighs before looking at them. “Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out.”

“Thrown out?” Elena asks. 

“My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time.” Nat and Elena look at her in confusion. “I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame.” She says mockingly. 

“It was kept secret?” Nat asked.

“Mhm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, til I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell.”

“So what did Klaus want?” Elena asked her.

“The same thing he’ll want from you. He wants to break the curse.

“By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger.”

“He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.” Nat and Elena look at each other, Katherine’s words scaring them. Elena pushed the glass with blood towards Katherine again and she took it.

“But wait, what does the _Petrova_ bloodline have to do with Klaus? Nat asked her. She didn’t notice Elena’s frown directed at her. 

“It’s really tedious but…” She sighs and drinks from the cup, regaining more color on her face. “The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken.

“So you ran before he killed you?” Elena asked.

“Something like that.” She said shrugging. The twins looked at her expectantly. “Trevor helped me escape. He led me towards a cottage in the woods and told me to show the moonstone to Rose so I could prove I was who I said. When I got there, Rose was inside with an old woman. But she wasn’t as willing to help me as Trevor.” She said scowling. “She didn’t want to risk her life so she decided to take me back to Klaus and beg for mercy.” She snorted at the last part.

“But Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?” Elena asked.

“No, but not because she had a change of heart.” She looked at her doppelgänger before continuing. “I found a knife and stabbed myself, hoping I would bleed out by nightfall. But Rose came in later with a rope, planning to tie me up. She could see that I had hurt myself, so she gave me her blood. But Trevor arrived in that moment. I took advantage of the distraction and hung myself.” Elena and Nat widened her eyes.

“You killed yourself?!” Elena asked her.

“Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him.

“But it didn’t work. You didn’t really escape, you’ve been running from Klaus ever since.” Nat realized.

“I underestimated his spirit for vengeance, but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.” She said rolling her eyes. She sees Elena looking ill at ease. “What’s wrong? Afraid I’m right? You don’t want to die? There’s another way out.” She says before cutting her wrist with her nail, blood coming out. “Better hurry.” Elena turned away uncomfortably. “Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone. I made the other choice.” 

“Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed.” Elena said glaring at her. 

“I never thought he would last that long.” Katherine says shrugging. Nat frowns at her reaction.

“You don’t even care that you ruined their lives.”

“I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you’re smart, you’ll do the same.” She says before turning around and opening the book, reading through it. Elena stands up and starts pacing, Nat standing up and leaning against a wall.

“So how much of your little story is true?” Elena asks her. 

“I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.” She said standing up too.

“Okay, assuming it’s even partially true, that’s the reason why you came back isn’t it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.” 

“500 years on the run, I figured maybe he’d be willing to strike a deal.” Katherine shrugged. Nat just glared at her lack of empathy.

“So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.”

“Right again.”

“What else do you need to break the curse?” 

“Hmm, look who is getting smarter.” She said smirking.

“It’s not just me or the stone, is it?” Elena starts pacing again. “Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood’s werewolf curse.” She figures out.

“Witches and their spells, so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.”

“So you need a werewolf?” Nat asks from the side.

“Believe or not, they’re hard to come by.”

“What else?” Elena asks.

“A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but little Bonnie will do just fine.”

“What else?” Nat asks standing up right.

“A vampire.” 

“Caroline.” Elena says quietly.

“It could have been anyone I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline.” She said shrugging.

“So you were just gonna hand us all over to be killed?” Elena asked in disbelief.

“Better you die than I.” She says before turning around. Before she could leave their sight, Nat called to her.

“Wait!” Katherine turned around and looked at her questioningly. “Time to answer my questions now.” 

“So now you want answers? What happened to _I don’t want any part in your games_?” She said mockingly. Elena furrowed her brows at that but let it go, wanting to hear what they had to say. Katherine leaned on the side of the door and looked at Nat expectantly.

“You know why I’m having these dreams don’t you?”

“Maybe.” Nat glared at her and she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know. But not all of it.”

“Tell me, I need to know, please.” She said pleadingly.

“It’ll break you Nat.” Katherine told her with a knowing look.

“I don’t care.” She said. From the corner of her eye she could see Elena looking between the two, visibly confused by how comfortable they seemed around each other.

“When I arrived in England, Elijah and Klaus took me in. They wanted to know about my life, so they asked all sorts of questions. Among them was the topic of my family. I told them about my parents, but they only cared about my sister.” 

“Emiliya.” Nat said.

“Mhm. They always seemed interested in her. How she was, what she liked, if she had any suitors, everything really. I always found it weird until one day I understood their obsession.” Nat looked at her expectantly, wanting to know more. “One night, a month before I escaped, I was walking around the castle when I stumbled upon a long corridor I had never been in. When I walked further, I heard Klaus and Elijah talking amongst themselves.” She paused and looked at Nat. 

“Keep going.” 

“They were talking about this girl, they called her Iliana.” At that Nat and Elena widened her eyes. “They said, and I quote Elijah, she was the most exquisite beauty he had ever laid eyes upon.” She felt her face burn at those words. “They said all sorts of things about her. I couldn’t stop listening. They suddenly said that it was better they hadn’t met her in this life, that she saved herself from suffering.”

“This life?” Elena asked from behind Nat. 

“Yes. They also said she wouldn’t have remembered them anyway. At that point I was confused, but I kept listening, hoping to learn more about this mysterious woman.” 

“What did you find out?” Nat asked, dreading the answer already.

“They said that they hoped Emiliya was in a better place.” Nat scrunched her face up in confusion. “They were talking about my sister as if they knew her.”

“But they didn’t, you said she died before you left Bulgaria.” Elena said matter of factly.

“That’s right, she did.” Katherine turned to Nat. “They talked some more about how lovely it would have been to meet Emiliya but that it was for the best. And then they said something that scared the hell out of me. They mentioned how the Petrova line would end with me and that Iliana wouldn’t suffer anymore.”

“You learned about the sacrifice.” Nat realized.

“But I couldn’t remember. They noticed I was eavesdropping and compelled me to forget I heard anything. It wasn’t until I turned into a vampire that I remembered.” She stared at Nat intensely. “After giving it some thought I realized what they meant." No, Nat refused to believe it was possible. Katherine stared at her. "You know what this means Nat. Deep down you know it, you’ve known it for a while.” No, it was- it was beyond crazy!

“No, it’s impossible.” She shook her head furiously before turning around, pacing around the tomb.

“What? What does it mean?” Elena asked them.

“You are not a doppelgänger, Nat. Just as Emiliya wasn’t one.”

“Stop.”

“They know you, they will be looking for you. _He_ will be looking for you.”

“Shut up.”

“But he won’t hurt you, he wouldn’t dare. He has loved you for centuries and he will not rest until he finds you.”

“Stop it, Katerina!”

“You’re _not_ Iliana or Emiliya’s doppelgänger!”

“ _Shut up Katerina, just stop_!” She cried out. Elena looked at her in surprise before she saw tears falling down her face.

“You know Nat, deep down you know it’s true. Ask yourself about what’s been happening and you’ll have your answer.” She looked at her one last time before going back inside the tomb. Natalia sobbed quietly, refusing to accept it. But Katherine was right. Deep down she knew what she said made sense, it explained her dreams and her being comfortable with Katherine. She felt Elena touch her shoulder and turn her around.

“What was that Nat? What did she mean?” She took a deep breath and looked at her sister.

“She was right.” Nat said quietly. “I am not a doppelgänger like you and her, I have never been.”

“Then what are you?” Elena asked afraid of the answer.

“I am Iliana, Emiliya and Natalia.” She saw her confused stare and dreaded the next part. “I was reborn as Emiliya and now as Natalia. I am reincarnated.” She said before crying again. 

***

“Elena? Nat?” Stefan’s voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw him walking down the stairs. After a while, Nat had calmed down and told Elena they would talk later in the house. They were already gathering their stuff when Stefan arrived.

“Stefan, what are you doing here?” Elena asked in surprise.

“I could ask you the same question.” He said, looking in between the twins. But Nat just stared at the wall numbly.

“Caroline told you.” Elena realized.

“No, she kept your secret. But it didn’t take long for me to figure out what was so important that you’d have to keep it from me.”

“I knew that you’d stop me.” She sighed. Stefan took her hands and stepped closer.

“Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She’s a liar, Elena.”

“What if she isn’t?! You didn’t hear what she said.” Elena told him exasperated.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He reassured her.

“That’s the problem. You won’t but you’ll die trying. How’s that any better?” They heard a noise coming from the tomb and saw Katherine come out.

“There’s nothing you can do Stefan. I haven’t even told you the best part of the story.” She paused, looking at Nat before continuing. “He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.

“No, look at me.” He says to Elena. “No, do not listen to her, okay?”

“Always the protector, but even you must realize that she’s doomed. There’s nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course, you have this.” She said, showing them the moonstone. 

“What?” Elena says stepping closer.

“Oh no, there it is. It’s the ultimate lie, isn’t it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn’t you?” Stefan told her.

“I didn’t spin anything, Stefan. It’s the truth.”

“No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.”

“My freedom?” Katherine scoffed. “That’s where you’re wrong Stefan. I don’t want my freedom. Because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will, I’ll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can’t get out. I’ll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.” She then looked at Nat. “After Nat of course.” She smirked one last time before going back inside. Nat glares at her and exhales. She looks up and sees that Stefan is already looking at her confused because of Katherine’s words. 

“I’m done here, let’s go.” She says, before climbing up the stairs.

***

They got out of the car and heard Stefan behind them. As they got closer to the door, Nat turned to Elena.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Goodnight Stefan.” She didn’t wait for his answer before hurriedly going inside. Thankfully she didn’t bump into Jenna or Jeremy, so she got to her room quickly. As soon as she closed the door the tears just fell. They didn’t stop and Nat just threw herself on the bed. She didn’t care how loud she was being, she felt awful. 

So there she had the truth and Katherine was right. Of course she was. It broke her emotionally. She couldn’t handle it. It was too much. She didn’t just look like Iliana or Emiliya, she was them. Her dreams? They weren’t dreams, they were memories. They were slowly coming back, making her doubt everything about her current life. 

_No_.

She wouldn’t give up. She would cry now, but tomorrow she was going to look for a way to stop her memory lapses and her drea- her memories. 

She heard the door opening and immediately knew it was Elena. She sat down on the bed and stroked her hair softly.

“Do you really believe her?” Elena asked quietly. Nat turned her body and looked at Elena.

“I know it sounds crazy Lena, but it’s true. How else can we explain my weird dreams? My memory lapses? My sudden knowledge of bulgarian?” Elena looked at her and sighed before nodding. “Today I’ll cry, but tomorrow I’ll find a way for this to stop. I can’t live like this. I’m slowly losing my mind and I won’t be able to handle it.” 

“Tomorrow.” Elena nodded. She laid down next to Nat and after a few minutes, both girls had fallen asleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it, an explanation for Nat's dreams. But we still don't know why she was reborn. Toughts? Predictions? I'll be writing the next chapter later so I'll probably update twice today again :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment and leave some Kudos if you're liking the story so far!


	10. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

She was dozing off when she heard a noise coming from inside the room. Her eyes open immediately and she sees Elena still asleep. They had stayed up talking to Jeremy and telling him about the information they had learned days before. After he left Elena’s room, Nat and her stayed up discussing what they would do with Elena’s curse and Nat’s memory lapses. After a while they fell asleep in her room. Suddenly she heard a door slamming loudly outside, so she decided to wake Elena up.

“Lena.” Nat shook her shoulder and whispered softly, trying to wake her up. Elena opened her eyes and looked at Nat confused.

“Huh? What happened?” 

“I heard a noise.” Elena looked at the door and gestured for her to stand up and follow her. They got out of the room, failing to notice a man standing on the bathroom’s doorway. They look around the landing for anything suspicious and quietly approach Jeremy’s room. They peek around but only see him asleep. Suddenly they hear a noise from behind them, spinning around and gasping at the sight of Alaric. He was shirtless and in his boxers, startled by their appearance in the landing. They look at each other before looking around the room awkwardly.

“Elena, Nat.” He clears his throat and lowers the ice cream bowl he was carrying towards his nether region. 

“We heard something.” Nat says uncomfortably. Alaric chuckles nervously and they avoid his gaze, embarrassed by the whole exchange. They hear someone coming up the stairs and see Jenna wearing Alaric’s shirt and her hair messy. She looks at the girls embarrassed and runs a hand through her hair.

“That was us. I’m sorry.” She apologizes.

“We didn’t think anyone else was up.” Alaric says apologetically. 

“But here you are.” Jenna looks at the twins, who look thoroughly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

“We were just-” Alaric stammers before sighing and holding out the bowl to the girls. “Chunky Monkey?”

“We’re not… hungry.” Elena says. Alaric chuckles and turns around.

“Well… I’m naked, so I’m gonna go.” He walks past Nat and Elena and into Jenna’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Elena starts walking back towards her room, Nat going now towards hers. Jenna walks up the remainder of the stairs, visibly embarrassed that they caught them in a compromising situation.

“I’m really, really sorry.” Jenna says with a nervous smile on her face. Nat and Elena turn to her and smile at her.

“It’s okay, Jenna, don’t worry about it.” Elena says.

“I know he’s been staying over a lot. Are you- are you sure it’s okay?” She says, looking between the twins.

“Seems like things are good.” Nat says smirking slightly.

“They’re extremely good.” Jenna grinned at her, obviously happy.

“Then we’re extremely okay with it.” Nat says. They smile at their aunt and each go back to their respective rooms. Nat closes the door to her room and immediately gets under the covers. She hoped the dreams, which she now knew were memories, would not come tonight. But she wasn’t that lucky, because as soon as she closed her eyes, the dreams came again.

_This time she was wearing a white chemise that went towards her ankles with a red overdress on top with a lace up front. She had her hair down and was tending to a horse. She wished she could leave everything behind, escape. But she couldn’t leave Katerina, she loved her too much._

_“Emiliya.” She turned at the quiet voice and saw Katerina leaning against one of the walls of the stable. She looked at her questioningly and her sister gestured for her to walk towards her. Emiliya looked around, and when she didn’t see anyone, walked towards her twin quickly._

_“Katerina! You should be finishing your chores inside, what are you doing here?” She whispered harshly at her,_

_“I know sister, but… do you remember the boy I told you about?”_

_“Katerina…”_

_“He told me to meet him by the lake.” Emiliya looked at her sister already knowing what she wanted. “Please, sister. Don’t tell mother and father I went to meet him! You know they would never let me go.” Katerina pleaded at her._

_“I don’t know… They will see through me, I am not a good liar!”_

_“Please, Emiliya. Just say I finished my chores earlier and went for a walk. I promise I won’t take long.” She looked at her for a second before nodding reluctantly. “Oh, thank you Emiliya!” She hugged her, grinning from ear to ear._

_“Go quickly!” She said and Katerina ran quickly out of the stables. She turned around and her mother’s voice came from inside the house._

_“Emiliya!”_

She opened her eyes and saw that it was already bright outside. She frowned at the strange room she was in. When she looked down at herself she saw strange clothes. She stood up quickly and ran towards one of the doors, almost tripping on her way. When she looked inside she spotted a mirror, but when she looked at herself, she was different. Her hair was still long, but not as it used to be. It was no longer curly but rather straight at the top with some waves at the end. She furrowed her brows at the room and tried to figure out what was going on. She saw a sort of portrait in a table by the bed, so she got closer trying to get a better look at it. When she was in front of it, she took hold of it and looked at it more clearly. She saw Katerina and her smiling and hugging each other, but they wore different and strange clothes. 

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She clutched her head and groaned loudly, closing her eyes in pain. After a brief moment the pain stopped. When she opened her eyes, Nat saw she had taken hold of the picture on her nightstand. She frowned and remembered how she woke up confused from her dream. So now she no longer thought she was Iliana, but rather Emiliya, Katherine’s sister. She sighed in frustration and sat down in the bed. She was desperate, the lapses were getting worse and she was afraid one day she wouldn’t come back from one of them.

Rather than dwelling too much on that she decided to go down for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Elena already there.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Elena asked her while drinking from her cup of coffee. Nat grabbed her cup and poured coffee on it before making some toast.

“Uh, yeah.” Elena narrowed her eyes at her and she sighed. “Kinda? I had another lapse just now.” Her sister widened her eyes and looked at her inquisitively. “I woke up thinking I was-”

“Iliana?”

“Emiliya.” Elena gasped and frowned. “I don’t want to think about that right now, Lena. Please.” Her sister looked like she was gonna protest before she nodded. Before either of them could talk, they heard a knock on the door. Elena stood up and went to answer, leaving Nat in the kitchen to finish her coffee. She heard footsteps coming her way and saw Damon and Stefan looking serious. She furrowed her brows and looked at Elena who just shrugged.

Stefan sat in one of the chairs while Damon leaned against the counter. He looked towards Nat.

“Nice pj’s.” She rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Elena. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“We went to see Katherine.” At the mention of her name her heart skipped a beat. “She told us she would give us the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls if we found a way to get her out of the tomb.”

“Didn’t she want to be there? Away from Klaus?” They shrugged.

“You don’t believe her, do you?” Elena asked them.

“No, of course not.” Damon scoffed. “We just want the moonstone.”

“According to Rose’s friend Slater, there’s a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.” Stefan tells Elena.

“No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live.”

“How do you destroy?” Nat asked Stefan frowning.

“By releasing it from the moonstone.”

“How do you guys even know this is gonna work?”

“Cause we have a crafty witch on our side.” 

“You discussed it with Bonnie.” Elena realized.

“She agreed to do anything she could to help us.” Stefan said.

“It’s Katherine who was the moonstone. She’s not gonna give it to you.” Nat told them matter of factly. She would put up a fight and they all knew it.

“We’re gonna get it from her.” Nat and Elena looked at him questioningly.

“Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to.” Damon quips.

“Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it.” Nat had to admit it didn’t sound half bad.

“Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out.”

“Yep. We’re awesome.” Damon said smirking.

“Except for one thing.” She looked between the two of the them. “I don’t want you to do it.” Stefan and Damon exchanged confused looks and Nat snapped her head at her, looking at her in disbelief.

“What are you talking about? Lena, we don’t have a choice!” Nat exclaimed.

“What about Klaus?” Elena tells her.

“We’ll find him right after we get the moonstone.” Stefan tells her.

“Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you.” Damon seemed surprised for a second before composing herself and looking at Nat.

“According to Katherine, Nat is untouchable.” Damon added. Nat glared at him before turning back to Elena.

“Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life.” Stefan reassures her.

“I know. Everybody keeps saying that.” She gets up and leaves the room, Nat following her. But before she could go any further she felt a hand encase her arm. She looked back at Damon’s hand and glared at him.

“So what, you’re not even gonna tell us about your discovery?” He tells her, obviously hurt.

“Not now, Damon.” She says. “And you need to stop doing that.” She says, angrily shaking her arm off his hand. She glanced at Stefan before talking. “The door’s that way, I trust you know your way out.” With that she goes up the stairs. Once she reaches the landing she heads to Elena’s bedroom. When she opens the door she sees her pacing the room.

“Hey.” Elena looks at her and gestures for her to be quiet. Once they hear the front door close Elena turns to Nat.

“I need to talk to Rose.” Nat frowns and sits by the window.

“Okay… what for?” Elena bites her lip nervously before speaking again.

“I want to learn more about Klaus. And I know you do too.” Nat looked away and swallowed nervously. Of course she wanted to know more about him. If what Katherine said was true, then this guy would be coming for her sooner or later. She at least wanted to know the basics. 

“Fine, but if she tries anything we’re leaving. You understand me?” Elena nodded and a small smile broke out. “Okay, I’m gonna get dressed.” With that she left to her own bedroom. Once she closed the door she took a deep breath. She was feeling anxious already at what they would learn today about Klaus. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. 

Nat went to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and put on a white shirt. She then threw on a grey hoodie on top and put on her grey vans. Once she got dressed, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, she left her room. She found Elena already waiting by the front door. 

“You ready?” Elena asked. Nat sighed and nodded. “Then let’s go.” They got in the car and drove away. After a few minutes they arrived at the Boarding House and sighed in relief when they realized Damon’s car wasn’t there. They found the door unlocked and went in. Nat shut the door behind her and looked around the hallway. They heard footsteps and looked in that direction. What they saw shocked them. Rose walked towards them, tying a silk robe around her.

“It’s not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning.” She said smirking, but when she looked up and saw that it wasn’t Damon she stopped walking. 

“Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…” She stopped when she saw Nat. The latter just looked away, embarrassed. Weirdly enough she didn’t feel hurt. Well yeah, she had more important things to focus on than who Damon was sleeping with.

“I, uh, sorry, we…” Elena said awkwardly.

“There’s no one else here.” The vampire said.

“Actually, we came to talk to you.” Nat said.

“Then I should probably get dressed.” She smiled at them and turned around to get dressed. Nat and Elena looked at each other before going to the parlor room. After a while Rose came down, dressed and ready to talk.

“So, what do you need?”

“We want to know more about Klaus.” They noticed Rose tense up before shaking her head.

“It’s a bad idea.” She warned them.

“No, it’s not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it.” Elena said.

“Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it!” Rose exclaimed.

“There’s more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it.” Nat told her.

“Why are you coming to me with this?” Rose asked frowning.

“Because you owe us. One word from us, and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping us.” Elena said, glaring pointedly at her.

“Or maybe it’s because you know that they wouldn’t want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away.” Rose corrected her.

“We’re having a disagreement, okay? They’re willing to risk everyone that I love and I’m not.” Elena sighed in frustration.

“They’re just trying to protect you.”

“And you’ve proven that you couldn’t care less whether I’m protected or not. So, we’re back to you taking me to Slater.” Rose looked at Nat and she just shrugged. The vampire sighed before sitting on the couch next to Elena.

“What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?” Rose questioned.

“How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?” Nat asked her. 

“I’ve been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?”

“I think we know a witch who’s willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you’re willing to make a deal.” Rose looked between the twins hesitantly before sighing.

“Fine, let’s go.” She stood up and walked towards the garage. Nat and Elena looked at each other, broad smiles on their faces before following Rose. 

***

They climbed the stairs before stopping at an apartment door. Elena and Nat stand nearby and Rose bangs her fist on the door.

“Slater? Slater, it’s Rose. Open up!” After waiting a few seconds with no answer, Rose turns to the girls. “He’s not home. Sorry.” She tries to go back to the car but is stopped by Elena blocking her way.

“Mm-mm. No. We didn’t come all the way out here for nothing.” Rose sighs and pushes the door using her strength. She gestures for them to go inside the room.

“After you.” Rose says. Nat and Elena walk into the apartment, Rose following suit. She wanders further while the twins look around the room.

“Slater?” Rose says. Suddenly she falters in her steps. “I don’t think he’s gonna be much help” She tells them. Nat and Elena rush over to her and gasp at the sight of Slater’s body. After recovering from the shock, Rose walks to his body and drags him away. Elena recovers quickly and walks over to the computer desk, picking a bunch of papers. Nat walks over to stand her and looks at the desk.

“Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information.” Rose walk up behind the girls and watches Nat shuffle through the papers

“Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass.” Elena grabs more papers and shuffles through them before picking up a framed photo. She hands it to Nat, who looks at it, Slater and a girl smiling. They are startled when Rose walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains. 

“What are you…?” Elena asks, confused at Rose not being affected by the sun.

“Tempered glass. U.V. rays can’t penetrate.” She says looking out the window. “I used to just come here and watch the day.”

“I’m sorry about Slater.” Nat says sympathetically. Rose sighs before turning to the girls.

“Any luck?” Nat places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers but to no avail.

“Um… it’s password protected. I can’t get in.”

“No, this is fine. Let’s just go.” Rose says turning to Elena. Suddenly they heard a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.

“Stay here.” Rose tells them before walking past them. As she peers into the hallway she sees a girl hiding behind the corner. “Alice?”

“Rose!” The girl comes out and rushes towards Rose, embracing her while she cries. “He’s dead!” When they pull back, Nat and Elena see her more clearly and realize she’s the girl in the picture. Probably his girlfriend, Nat thought. Rose leads her to the couch and makes her sit down.

“Uh, we’re gonna make some tea.” Elena says before walking into the kitchen with Nat. Nat put the kettle on and leaned on the counter, Elena sitting down on one of the chairs. 

“Do you think there could be anything about me in Slaters’s research?” Nat asks Elena nervously.

“I don’t know, maybe? There has to be something. I mean, you heard Rose, he was a vampire almanac.” Elena shrugged. Nat nodded and stayed silent. After a while the kettle started whistling and Elena grabbed it, pouring the hot water in one of the teacups. Rose walks into the kitchen and sits next to Elena.

“She found him a few minutes before we did.”

“How is she?” Elena asks her.

“Overreacting. Big time.”

“Her boyfriend just died. There’s no such thing as overreacting.” Nat told her frowning.

“Those tears are for her. She didn’t care about Slater.” Nat and Elena look at her curiously now. “She was only dating him long enough to see if he’d turn her.” Elena hums and grabs the teacup, walking out of the room, Rose and Nat looking at her give the cup to Alice. 

“Thank you.” They hear Alice say. She takes the cup and Elena sits down next to her. Alice looks at her sister with an air of familiarity. “You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?” 

“Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus.”

“Doubtful. Klaus doesn’t want to be pointed at.” 

“Do you know Slater’s computer password?” Elena asks her and Alice looks at her surprised at the question.

“Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.” 

“I understand that. Do you know his password?” Nat rolls her eyes, amused at her sister’s attempt to get information out of Alice. 

“Who do you think you are?” Alice asks before looking away and taking a sip of her tea. Elena looks at Nat and Rose before her eyes light up and looks back at Alice.

“What if I could convince Rose to turn you?” Nat snaps her head at Rose and sees her look at Elena, disdain clear on her face. “Will you show us his files then?” She continues. Alice nods enthusiastically and stands up, walking towards the computer desk, Nat, Rose and Elena following her. She sits down and logs on to one computer, but all the files have been deleted.

“Someone’s been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out.” Alice says.

“Yeah, probably whoever killed him.” Rose says dryly. Nat runs a hand over her face and turns away. 

“Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything’s backed up on a remote server.” And with that Alice turns to the computer. Rose gets closer to Elena and whispers in her ear.

“You do know that she’s not going anywhere near my blood, right?” 

“I know that. She doesn’t.” Elena walks past Rose and Nat sees a smile creeping onto Rose’s lips at her sister's deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to get a better look at the computer screen.

“Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious.” Alice rolls her eyes before scrolling through the files.

“These are all leads to vampires?” Nat asks walking closer.

“Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me.”

“What about that one? Cody Webber.” Rose says. “They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah.”

“I could call him.” Alice offers. Elena immediately hands her the phone.

“Tell him that we’re trying to send a message to Klaus.” Nat turns to Elena confused. “The doppelgänger is alive and she’s ready to surrender.” 

“What?!” Rose and Nat exclaim at the same time, clearly taken aback by Elena’s words. 

“Oh my God. I knew I recognized you.” Alice says excitedly.

“Get him the message, please.” Elena tells her before walking out of the room. Nat and Rose quickly follow her. They arrive at the kitchen and see her leaning over the table.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Nat asks her, exasperation clearly heard in her voice.

“I’m getting Klaus’ attention.” Nat runs her hand over her face before sighing in frustration.

“If Klaus knows that you’re alive, he’ll find you and he’ll kill you.” Rose says. Nat turns to her at her long pause. “Which is exactly what you wanted all along.” Rose realizes.

“It’s either me or my family.” Elena says looking at Nat. 

“So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?” Nat asks her angrily. They are interrupted by Alice entering the room.

“Cody is on his way and he _really_ wants to meet you.” She tells Elena, a big smile on her face. Elena nods and goes to the living room with Alice, leaving Rose and Nat in the kitchen. Nat clenched her jaw and pounded her fist against the table.

“God, I was so stupid!” She yells out in frustration. “Of course she would want to save the others.”

“And you.” Rose adds.

“Yeah, well, turns out Klaus doesn’t really want me dead.” At Rose’s confused stare she shakes her head. “Long story.” She starts pacing around the kitchen trying to think of what to do now. “Call Damon. You need to tell him to get his ass here, now!” She tells Rose.

“Why don’t you call him?”

“I’m not in the mood to deal with him. Rose, please.” With that she walks out of the room and towards Elena, who’s gazing out the window. 

“Why did you do that?” She asks.

“I can’t let everyone die because of me Nat. We’ve already lost too much people.” Nat stays silent, hoping Rose had already called Damon. She turns to look at Rose and she nods at her. Good, Damon was coming and this shitshow of a day would end. Now she just hoped he arrived before Cody. Suddenly she heard Elena gasp. She turned and saw her looking back confused. 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing, I just… nothing.” Elena turns to her and composes herself quickly. “Let’s go sit down.” She gestures for Nat to follow her and they go to the couch, sitting next to Rose. 

“You understand, don’t you?” Elena tells Rose. “I can’t let my friends and family suffer for me. I’m not Katherine.” 

***

Nat was gazing out the window, Alice standing next to her, when she heard Elena gasp. She turned around and saw Damon standing in front of her. She exhaled in relief and walked towards them.

“What are you doing here?” Damon asks Elena.

“What are you doing here?” Elena asks him. They heard footsteps and saw Rose entering the room. “You called him?” Elena asks her in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, Elena.” She says apologetically. 

“You said that you understood.” She says, now angry.

“She lied.” Damon tells her before looking at Nat. “And you.” Elena furrowed her brows. “You let her do this, I expected better from you.” 

“I told Rose to call you, you asshat! I didn’t know she was going to surrender to Klaus.” She said angrily. She was about to keep talking but Alice entered the room and looked at Damon excitedly.

“Damon Salvatore!”

“Get rid of her.” Damon told Rose annoyed.

“No way!” Rose grabs Alice’s arm and leads her out of the room.

“Come on. We’re leaving.” Damon tells Elena.

“No.”

“Elena…” Nat warns her, knowing that Damon would be losing his patience soon.

“I said we’re leaving.” 

“I’m not going with you.” 

“You do not get to make decisions anymore.” 

“When have I ever made a decision?” Elena asks. “You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision.” Even though she was mad at Elena for being an idiot earlier, she agreed with her. Damon and Stefan always made decisions for her without thinking about what _she_ wanted.

“Who’s gonna save your life while you’re out making decisions?” He asks narrowing his eyes at her.

“You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.”

“Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.” He grasps her arm tightly, Elena struggling before releasing herself from his grip.

“No!” She tries to punch him but Damon clutches her fist in his hand before moving closer to her. Nat widens her eyes at her sister’s actions while Elena gasps in shock.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again.” With that he walks away, leaving Elena standing there in shock. Nat rubs her shoulder and looks at her.

“Elena, he’s right. We need to go before Cody arrives.”

“Nat…”

“No! If you think I’m just gonna let you surrender without putting up a fight then you’re sorely mistaken.” Rose walks out of the room she had taken Alice to and sits on one of the chairs in the living room, Nat and Elena following suit. They calm down after Damon and Elena’s exchange. After a while, he comes out of the room and walks towards the three of them.

“Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won’t remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.” Suddenly the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them and Rose, Elena and Nat stand up.

“We’re here to meet the doppelgänger.” One of them said, probably Cody. 

“Thank you for coming.” Elena says, attempting to walk forwards, but is pushed back by Damon.

“I will break your arm.” He whispers at her. Nat looks at them cautiously and slowly walks forward, standing next do Damon. “There’s nothing here for you.” He says to Cody. The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor revealing Elijah behind him. Nat gasps loudly and looks at him in surprise. He was alive! Elijah rushes towards the other two guys and looks from one to the other. Rose takes a look at him and rushes out of the apartment. Elijah turns first to Elena and Damon before looking at Nat. 

“I killed you. You were dead.” Damon says, clearly still surprised.

“For centuries now.” Elijah looks back at Cody. “Who are you?”

“Who are you? Cody asks him.

“I’m Elijah.” Cody widens his eyes before gesturing to Elena.

“We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her.”

“Does anyone else know that you’re here?” Elijah asks.

“No.”

“Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.” And with that he plunges his arms into the vampires’ chests. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out and drops them to the floor. Nat opens her mouth in surprise and looks at him. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other for a few seconds. Nat could see Damon gearing up to fight him, but Elijah surprised them by rushing out of the apartment. Damon looks at Elena first and sees a shocked expression on her face. He then turns to Nat and sees her staring at the spot Elijah was just standing in surprise. 

“Well, that was bizarre.” Damon said, breaking the silence.

***

Damon, Elena and Nat walk up the steps to the front porch.

“Thank you for bringing us home.” Elena told Damon. Nat had been silent the whole ride, still surprised at Elijah’s sudden appearance. 

“Well, your ride left you. I didn’t want to leave you stranded.” They stopped at the front door and Elena and Damon faced each other, Nat leaning on a pillar.

“She was just scared. She didn’t mean to run.” Elena said.

“Yes, she did. She’s been running for 500 years.”

“I can’t believe Elijah’s alive.” Elena frowned. “Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?”

“Maybe because of Nat.” He joked, looking at her. She glared at him and he threw his hands up in defense. “If I had dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me.”

“He’s not evil.” Nat said. He looked at her for a second before seeing Elena walk towards the door. He caught her arm before she could open it and turned her around.

“What you did today was incredibly stupid.” Nat would’ve complained about Damon’s scolding, but in all honesty, she thought Elena deserved it.

“Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught.” Elena wriggles her arm out of his grasp and he lets her go. “I don't question why you, Nat and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you.” Nat frowns at her but lets it go. She didn’t want to get into a fight with her sister. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Jeremy.

“Damon, good night, okay?” Elena said before turning to the door, Nat right behind her. Jeremy looks at them.

“What?” Damon asks.

“It’s Stefan.” Elena and Damon look at each other, then at Jeremy. “He’s in the tomb with Katherine.” Elena gasped and turned to Damon.

“We have to go Damon, now!” He didn’t protest and walked back to his car quickly, Elena following him. Soon they were out of the driveway. Nat turned to Jeremy and gave him a smile before going in. 

“Hey, where were you?” Jeremy asks her, closing the door. She turned to him and was about to answer him when she saw a bandage on his neck.

“What happened?!” She exclaimed walking closer to him and touching his face. 

“It’s nothing, Nat.”

“Nothing my ass, Jeremy. What happened?”

“Katherine, she- I went in the tomb to try to get the moonstone and she fed on me.” At his words her face turned into a murderous glare. He grabbed her hands and put them back on her sides. “But I’m fine, Nat. Seriously.” She stared at him unsure but at his reassuring look she nodded.

“Fine. I’m tired Jer, I’m going to bed.” He nodded at her and she walked up the stairs. “Night.” 

“Night.”

She got to her room and closed the door quickly. She leaned on the door and a smile crept up on her lips. Elijah was alive! That meant that she could get answers from him. She had a feeling he would make another appearance, which meant that next time she saw him, she wasn’t going to let him go so easily. 

She changed into her pajamas and got under the covers. The last thought on her mind being that for the first time since her memories had been coming back, she felt hopeful.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised another update, though a bit late haha. So, Nat knows now that Elijah is alive and wants answers. Next chapter they'll interact and there will be more about Nat and why she was reborn, yay!
> 
> Don't forget to check out the board for S2 by going to this link https://pin.it/4md2Esj
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts and some Kudos if you like the story! Also, if you're liking the story would you consider buying me a coffee? Only if you want to, it's not necessary! https://ko-fi.com/taco729


	11. By the Light of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat had been up for a few hours now, but hadn’t had the energy to get out of her bed. Thankfully, she hadn’t had any dreams, something she enjoyed while it lasted. It felt too good to be true. She turned in her bed and looked at the ceiling for a while before she sat up. She had wasted too much time in bed, she thought. After learning that her “dreams” weren’t dreams, but rather memories, she was determined to find out more about them and why they were affecting her so much. 

She shook her head and stood up, finding something comfortable to wear for the day. She grabbed her favorite grey sweater, a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of socks. She got dressed quickly and brushed her teeth before going to Elena’s bedroom. She found the door already opened and heard voices inside. When she peeked inside she saw Bonnie sitting on her sister’s bed and Elena standing by her dresser. She remembered Bonnie and Damon coming to her with a plan to trap Elena inside the house if she tried to give herself up again. She didn’t exactly know when that plan would be coming to fruition, but she figured they would do it today.

“Hey, Bonnie.” The witch snapped her head at Nat and waved at her. 

“Hey, Nat. How have you been?” 

“As good as I can be with all sorts of memories coming back to me every time I fall asleep.” She shrugged, trying to make light of her situation. Bonnie nodded sympathetically, but suddenly her eyes lit up and she grabbed her purse, rummaging through it before pulling out a little bag with some type of herb inside.

“I know it’s taken me so long, Nat. But I found the last of my Gram’s herbs.” Nat grinned at her excitedly. “They’re supposed to give you a dreamless sleep, but as soon as you drink them, they’ll make you fall asleep.”

“So it’s like some type of sedative?” Elena asked from where she was standing.

“Kind of. I know it’s not much, but I promise I’ll try to find some more.” She handed the bag to Nat and she took it before looking at Bonnie, tears welling in her eyes.

“Thank you so much, Bonnie. You have no idea how much this means.” She hugged her tightly, feeling the witch return the hug. After a brief moment they both pulled back. Nat felt a tear fall down her face and quickly wiped it. She nodded at Bonnie once more before looking at the little bag curiously.

“Now that you’ve got this back, what are you gonna do with it?” Elena asked holding the moonstone.

“Right now, it’s what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.” Bonnie explains to both girls.

“And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.” Elena says dryly before looking at Bonnie.

“Maybe.” She says.

“If he finds out.” Nat tells her. Elena stares at her for a second before turning to Bonnie.

“Bonnie, can’t this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We’ve got to get him out.” Elena says, obviously worried about her boyfriend.

“Stefan wants me to focus on this.” Bonnie says shaking her head.

“Don’t listen to him. He thinks that he’s protecting me, but he’s wrong.” Elena presses on.

“I’m taking Stefan’s side with this one. We’re not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.” At that Nat nods. They heard footsteps and saw Jeremy come into the room. Meanwhile, Bonnie took the moonstone from Elena.

“What are you guys arguing about?” 

“We’re not arguing about anything.” Bonnie reassures him. She puts the moonstone in her purse and exchanges a subtle glance with Jeremy and Nat.

“I need a coffee.”

“Ooh, me too.” Nat says and follows her out the room. They go down the stairs without saying a word and soon they arrive at the kitchen.

“Think she’s gonna take it?”

“Oh, yeah. No doubt.” Nat nods. Bonnie pours some coffee on her cup first and then Nat’s. They leave the pot on the counter and start heading back, but see Elena coming down the stairs with her car keys in hand.

“Where are you going?” Bonnie asks.

“Um, to see Stefan.” She says, trying to pass through but Nat stops her.

“You’re lying.” Nat says rolling her eyes.

“No, I’m not.” She scoffs, trying to act normal. But Nat could see through her, they were sisters, twins.

“Really? Tell your face.” She says.

“Are you serious?” Elena looks at her in disbelief. Bonnie and Nat notice Jeremy coming down the stairs with Bonnie’s purse.

“She took the moonstone.” He says. Elena turns to him and opens her mouth in surprise.

“How did you…?”

“We tested you, and you failed.” Bonnie said.

“Klaus killed Katherine’s entire family just because she crossed him. I can’t let that happen.” She said, the last part directed towards Nat. She looked at and swallowed nervously before looking away. Truth be told, knowing Klaus was in love with her was almost as bad as knowing he wanted to kill her sister. She was afraid of the lengths he would go to find her, how many people he would hurt. She's distracted from her thoughts by Bonnie stepping aside, signalling for her to do the same and let Elena go through. She gets out of her way and sees her sister look mildly confused before opening the door. But when she tries to get out, an invisible barrier prevents her. She turns to them confused. “What did you do?”

“It’s for the best Elena.” She tries to break the barrier but fails. After the third try she gives up and grumbles loudly, going to the living room. Nat looks at Bonnie and Jeremy before quietly laughing. 

“Okay, I have to go. I’m trying to find how to de-spell the moonstone, and I think I know just the person that can help me.” Bonnie said, taking her purse from Jeremy before walking towards the door. 

“Mm, is it Luka your warlock _friend_?” Nat teased. Bonnie looked at her and chuckled nervously. Nat stole a glance at Jeremy and saw his face at the witch’s reaction. Interesting.

“I have to talk to Damon. Bye guys. Nat, tell me how it goes with the herbs.” Nat nodded at her and Bonnie closed the door behind her. 

“So, uh, how have your dreams been?” Jeremy asks awkwardly, obviously not knowing how to approach the situation.

“They haven’t.” He looked at her confused. “I haven’t had any for 2 days.” She shrugged before going to the living room. She sees Elena sitting in the couch still upset about them trapping her in the house. “Oh, c’mon. You know we’re only doing what’s best for you.” 

“You sound just like Damon and Stefan.” She said. 

“Don’t get snippy with me, Elena.” Nat said in a disapproving tone. Elena just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. They heard the door open and soon, Damon entered their house.

“You should really lock your door.” He joins them. “Oh, come on, pouty.” He said when he saw Elena. “At least give me two points for ingenuity.”

“Do you think this is funny?” Elena scowls at him.

“Yes Elena, I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.” He says sarcastically. Nat just smiled clearly amused.

“What does Stefan say about this?” 

“We had a good laugh.”

And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?” Elena asks smugly. He sits next to her, putting his arm behind her head. 

“Yeah, that… I didn’t tell him.” 

“Why not?” Nat asks curiously.

“Well _A:_ he can’t do anything about it, and _B:_ … what I just said.” Jeremy enters the room and stands next to Nat.

“Where is Bonnie?” Damon asks looking around.

“I thought she was meeting you.” Jeremy says.

“No, she’s on moonstone duty and I’m on Elena patrol.”

“And who’s on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?” Elena does a double take at Jeremy’s words.

“Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he’ll bite her and then I’ll be rid of two of my problems.” 

“Hey!” Nat says angrily. He rolls her eyes before turning to Elena.

“Hold on a second. Tonight’s the full moon?” Elena asks. Damon’s phone starts ringing and he takes it out of his pocket before standing up.

“Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.” He says before walking away to answer the call. After a brief moment he comes back and joins them. 

“Change of plans. You babysit.” He said pointing towards Nat and Jeremy. Her brother goes to the couch and plops down, laying his head on Elena’s nap. Nat stands up and stands closer to Damon. 

“Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun.” Damon tells Elena. “Oh wait, you can’t.” He said with a teasing grin. Nat and Jeremy laugh at his joke. Elena throws a cushion at him and pushes Jeremy off of her, making him roll onto the floor. Nat rolls her eyes playfully and leaves the room, climbing up the stairs to go to her bedroom but is stopped by Damon’s voice.

“Can we talk?” She turns to him and notices he’s completely serious. She nods and gestures for him to follow her to her room. Once they get inside he sits on her window while she sits on the bed. 

“What’s up?” She asks.

“You’ve been a pain to me for the past days.” 

“Really? That’s what you wanted to say?” She said rolling her eyes. 

“See?” She sighed. “What’s going on, Nat? You’ve been pushing me away.”

“Nothing, I just- I’ve been distracted by my dreams.” She paused before correcting herself. “I mean, my memories.” He looked at her, unsatisfied by her answer.

“Is this about Elijah?” She looked at him in confusion. “Elena said you knew him. Well, not you Nat. Your past you.”

“Iliana.”

“Mhm.” 

“No, this is not about Elijah, Damon. It’s-” She couldn’t wel tell him that she had been pushing him away because she had been trying to get over him, which actually had been working pretty well. She still loved him, but now it was more in a friendly manner, not so romantic. “It’s nothing.”

“Is this about your feelings for me?” Her heart stopped beating and she snapped her head at his words.

“W-what?”

“Nat…” She was in shock for a second before the anger came. He knew she had feelings for him. Of course he did.

“You asshole!” She stood up and went towards him, ready to hit him. But he rushed to her door. 

“Calm down!”

“You knew about this and you let me have hope? You knew how I felt and you let me think I had any chance?!”

“What did you want me to say, Nat?” He asked her stepping closer. 

“That you didn’t like me that way! I would have preferred for you to say something rather than seeing me getting hurt over you!” She exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I thought it was better if I pretended not to know anything. I am really sorry, Nat.” He tried to reach for her face but she stepped back.

“Just go.”

“Nat…”

“Now, Damon!” She said loudly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Just go, please. The anger will pass later. But right now, I need you to leave my sight.” 

“Okay, we’ll talk later then.” She heard a whoosh and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She exhaled loudly and flopped down on her bed. A great start to her day.

***

After calming down, Nat decided to do something productive rather than laying in her bed all day. But first, she had to talk to Jeremy, to satisfy her curiosity of course. She went to his room and knocked on the door. He opened it and let her in.

“What’s up?” She sat down on his bed and looked at him.

“So, what’s up with you and Bonnie?” He widened his eyes and looked away.

“W-what? N-nothing, there’s nothing g-going on.” He stammered. She glared at him pointedly and tilted her head.

“You wanna try that again?” He held her stare for a second before sighing and sitting down next to her. “You like her, don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Only to your favorite sister.” She said jokingly before looking away. “Kinda. But it’s cute.”

“Oh, great.” Jeremy groaned. 

“C’mon.” Nat nudged his shoulder. “Are you gonna ask her out?” 

“Uh, about that…” He scratches the back of his neck nervously and Nat widens her eyes. 

“You already did?!” Nat exclaims.

“It didn’t go well. She pretty much rejected me.” He said glumly. 

“Hey, I’m sure it will work out.” She said taking his hand. “Maybe she needs some time?” He shrugs and squeezes her hand before letting go. “I have faith you two will work out, Jer.” She says before standing up. She looks at him one last time before leaving his room. She gets to Elena’s bedroom and knocks on the door before opening it. Elena was reading a book on her window but looked up at Nat.

“Still mad?” Elena smiled and shook her head. “Good, because I need your help. C’mon.” She gestured with her head for Elena to follow her. 

“What do you need?” She asked as they entered Nat’s room.

“Okay, so I figured these lapses are just gonna keep happening, and I hate not being able to recognize where or who I am.” Elena looked at her still confused. “So, I decided to put up little reminders around the room to remind me of my life here, in Mystic Falls.” Elena nods her head understandingly and watches as she goes to her desk, pulling out two pens and a block of post-it notes.

“What should we write?” 

“Anything that will remind me of my life here. My name, your name, Jeremy’s, Jenna’s, who I’m friends with, you know, all that.” Elena nodded and they immediately got to work. After writing for some time Elena spoke up.

“So… I heard yelling earlier.” She said casually. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Elena gave her a pointed look and she sighed. “Damon and I had a fight, but I’m over it now.”

“You sure? It didn’t sound like nothing.”

“Yes, Lena. I’m sure. Can we _not_ talk about Damon? It puts me in a bad mood.” She nodded and kept writing.

“You know what you could do too?”

“Hm?” Nat didn’t look up from her post-it note.

“You could keep a journal.” At this, she did look up, brows furrowed. “I mean, as you get your memories back you could write about them. Iliana’s and Emiliya’s memories separately of course. It could help with your lapses too.”

“Huh, that’s actually not a bad idea.” Nat said tilting her head. Elena shrugged with a smile on her face. “What do you know? You do have good ideas when you’re not suicidal.” Elena glared at her and threw a pillow at her before laughing.

***

“I’m gonna get something to eat. You wanna come?” Elena asked her from the bed. Nat was on her desk writing about the things she remembered from her previous lives. She looked up at her sister.

“Uh, sure. You go ahead, I’ll be right there.” Elena nodded and left the room. Turning back, Nat noticed it was already dark outside. She wrote some more before closing the journal and standing up.

As she was about to open the door, she heard someone running up the stairs. She furrowed her brows and opened the door quickly. But as soon as she stepped outside, she felt someone grabbing her and rushing outside Jeremy’s room. She widened her eyes and was about to yell in surprise, but felt a hand cover her mouth, the other hand on her stomach. She saw Elena standing in front of her scared out of her mind. Before she could think about what was going on, Jeremy’s door opened and the person behind her leaned back on the wall, trying to hide from her brother.

“What is it?” Jeremy’s voice sounded from inside his room. Elena ran a hand over her hair nervously before acting normal.

“Uh, Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.”

“Okay.” Jeremy comes out of his room and goes down the stairs. When he’s out of sight, the person holding her lets her go. She exhaled in relief and turned around. Elijah. What the hell?! He looks at Nat for a second before turning to Elena.

“A wise choice.”

“What do you want?”

“I think it’s time you and I had a little chat.” Elena nodded hesitantly and gestured for them to go to her bedroom. Elijah and Nat entered first and Elena got in last, closing the door behind her. The vampire sat on the window while Nat stood by the dresser, trying to calm down after he scared the shit out of her.

“Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm.” Nat narrowed his eyes at him, the events from just minutes earlier still fresh on her mind. He paid her no mind and stared at Elena.

“Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?” She asked, still guarded.

“Because I didn’t want you to be taken.” At that both girls look at him confused. “Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that.” 

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to do?” Nat tells him. 

“Let’s just say that my goal is _not_ to break the curse.” 

“So, what is your goal?” Elena asks, crossing her arms.

“Klaus’ obsession has made him paranoid. He’s a recluse. He trust only those in his immediate circle.” He explains to them.

“Like you?” 

“Not anymore.”

“You don’t know where he is, do you?” Nat realizes. He turns to her and just stares. 

“So you’re trying to use me to draw him out.” Elena says.

“Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.” An amused smirk made his way onto Elijah’s face.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?

“If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.” Elena and Nat held their breaths, knowing that he was being honest.

“What kind of a deal?” He stands up and walks towards the dresser, standing next to Nat. She stands up right and is sure that he can hear her heart beating ten times faster.

“Do nothing.” Elena and her furrow their brows and look at him. “Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.”

“And then what?”

“Then I kill him.” 

“What?” Nat asks shocked. 

“Just like that?” Elena asks. 

“Just like that.” Elijah confirms. “I’m a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.” 

“How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?” Elena asks him doubtful.

“I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it?” He looks at Nat and she nods. “She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.” He says walking closer to her sister.

“You know witches.” Nat realizes.

“Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you.” Nat walks over to Elena and they look at each other. “So, do we have a deal?”

Elena pauses for a moment before she remembers something. “I need you to do one more thing for me.” 

“We’re negotiating now?” He asks incredulously. Elena shrugs and looks at him seriously. “What is it?”

“Stefan. He’s trapped in the tomb with Katherine.” 

“Consider it done.” Elijah says. Elena nods and steps aside so he can leave. He opens the door and Nat follows suit, knowing that this was her opportunity. 

“Elijah, wait!” She says, walking quickly towards him. He stops and looks at her. “You and I need to talk.”

“I will come back. First I need to get Stefan out of the tomb.” When she looks at him unsure of his words, he takes her hand. “I promise, Natalia.” Her breath hitches at the full use of her name and his touch. She nods slowly and he lets her go. When she turns to see him, he’s already gone.

***

Nat was brushing her teeth, ready to go to bed. She had already poured the herbs on a cup of tea and was waiting for it to get a little cool. Elijah hadn’t come back yet and disappointment washed over her. Just as she got out of the bathroom she saw a figure sitting on her window. She jumped back startled and put a hand on her chest.

“Forgive me.” She looked at Elijah and tried to calm her beating heart. 

“I-it’s okay, I just-” She exhaled. “Nevermind, thank you for coming.”

“I promised I would.” 

“Yes. Yes you did.” She told him, a small smile on her lips. She walked to her bed and sat down. 

“I assume you have questions, Natalia.” 

“You can call me Nat, everyone does.” She told him, but something told her he would still call her by her full name. “I do, actually.” He looked at her expectantly. “Is it true? Am I reborn?” She asked nervously. He stared at her for a second before standing up.

“Yes.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was no denying it now. Everything Katherine said had been true. 

“Why? Why was I reborn? I know you have the answer, Elijah.” He sighed before walking towards her and sitting down on the bed too. 

“You were cursed in your first life, Natalia.” She opened her mouth in shock, not believing the words that came out of his mouth.

“What? Why?” She asked confused. He hesitated for a moment. “Elijah, please. I need to know.” He exhaled and nodded at her.

“In your first life you were a witch.” She widened her eyes and opened her mouth in shock. “But you weren’t like your friend Bonnie, you were… different.”

“How so?”

“You did not have magic of your own, you could only take it from others.” He explained.

“Like… steal it?”

“Siphon it. That’s the correct term.” She nodded and gestured for him to keep going. “You asked for the help of two powerful witches in the village, that of course, in secret. Your mother was a witch too, but your father did not allow her to practice. You always did have a rebellious streak in you.” He smiled at her, making her blush. “So you sought the help of these two witches. You wanted to learn control and wanted to be able to use it correctly. At first they were hesitant, you were not a normal witch, so they rejected you. But after thoughtful consideration they decided to take you in as their apprentice, after all, you were still a servant of nature.”

“Wait, so my mother and me were witches.” He nodded. “What about my sister, Tatia?” At the mention of her name he tensed up and shook his head. “Mm, okay, keep going.”

“You were really close to me and the other Originals, we were all really good friends.”

“And Klaus?”

“He was in love with you and so were you. You always stood by his side, through everything. When he first became a vampire you were there for him, for all of us, really.”

“So I knew you when you were human?” She asked shocked at that piece of information.

“Yes, Natalia. You stood by us always, which resulted in you being cursed.”

“What?” She snapped her head at him and furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“We became vampires, abominations. The witches in the village didn’t like that you were still close to us, that you still loved us. So they cursed you to be reborn with no memories. It was meant as punishment not only for you, but for us too.”

“It wasn’t all of the Originals, was it? The punishment was specifically designed for you and Klaus.” He looked at her in surprise and nodded. “You loved me too.” She realized.

“You and I… we were in love once, Natalia. But I broke your heart, leaving Klaus to pick up the pieces.” She swallowed nervously at his confession. “He had always loved you.” He explained.

“Wow, okay.” She stood up and ran a hand over her face. “But, if I was witch before, shouldn’t I be a witch too right now?” 

“You are, but that side of you is dormant. If the curse is broken, you could access your powers.” He explained.

“Okay, so how do I break the curse? What should I do? Do I- do I need to sacrifice anyone? Wha-what should I do?” She asked hysterically. He stood up and looked at her sympathetically.

“You cannot break it.” 

“No.” She shook her head furiously. “No, no, no. Elijah, you don’t understand.” She felt the lump in her throat already and her eyes welling with tears. “I have dreams every night and when I wake up, I don’t remember who or where I am. I see Elena and I think she is Tatia or Katerina. Some days I think I am Iliana, others I think I am Emiliya. I ca- I can’t!” A sob broke out of her lips and she felt tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them and looked at him. “I’m going crazy, Elijah. I can’t handle it.”

“You are supposed to.” He said quietly.

“What?” 

“The curse wasn’t only for you to be reborn with no memories. The witches decreed that you would slowly get your memories back, but as you got them, you would go insane. You would not be able to distinguish between memories. They would drive you mad, until…”

“Until what?”

“Until you killed yourself.” She gasped softly and felt the tears come down once more. “It was a punishment meant for Klaus and me. We are immortal. We would find you again, but you would be taken from us once again. They wanted you to suffer because you betrayed your own, and us because you were loyal to us.” She turned around and her body shook as she cried silently. Elijah stood in front of her and embraced her, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she relaxed a bit and pulled back.

“There has to be a way to break it, Elijah. I have to be able to break this damned curse!” She exclaimed.

“Technically speaking, you could. But as you must know already, every curse is binded with something." 

“Yeah, the moonstone binds the Sun and Moon curse.” He nodded. “So, what binds my curse?”

“We never knew, the witches kept it a secret.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Great, just great. She felt Elijah take her hand and looked up at him. “I cannot break the curse, but I found something. The witches I am working with were able to get their hands on some sort of herb that will help your mind be at ease. You will not forget things and you will be able to discern what is real and what is not.” She smiled at him and nodded. “It is not a permanent solution, Natalia. But I will keep looking. I give you my word.” 

“Thank you, Elijah. Really, this- this means everything to me.” She didn’t know what came over her, but before she could chicken out, Nat stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, before throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him tense up for a second before he put his arms around her waist. They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before they pulled back, Natalia blushing and looking away immediately. She spotted her tea with Bonnie’s herbs and walked to her nightstand. She grabbed her cup and turned to Elijah. 

“Bonnie gave me some herbs. They are supposed to give me a dreamless sleep.” She explained and drank it quickly. She laid down in her bed and got under the covers, already feeling the herbs affecting her body. “Thank you, Elijah. For everything.” He walked over to her and sat down on her bed for a second. She felt her eyes dropping already, but before she dozed off, she felt a pair of lips on her forehead.

“Good night, Natalia.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it, the reason why Nat was reborn. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the moments between Jeremy and Nat, and Elijah and Nat. So, we learn that Elijah and her were together but he broke her heart ): But no worries, there will be an explanation for that in later chapters. Thoughts? Predictions?
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment and leave some Kudos if you're liking the story so far!
> 
> I will be writing a bit today, but I'll probably update tomorrow, see you then :)


	12. The Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

The light shone through the room, waking Nat from her deep sleep. She turned in her bed and opened her eyes slowly. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw two texts, one from Elena and the other from Caroline. She opened Elena’s first.

 **_Elena:_ ** _Went to the Boarding House to see Stefan, didn’t wanna wake you ;)_

She closed it and opened Caroline’s.

 ** _Caroline:_** _Don’t forget the Barbecue today!_

She grumbled softly at Caroline’s message before texting back telling her she would be there soon. Nat quickly stood up and went towards her wardrobe, finding something for the day ahead. She picked a black striped knit sweater, a pair of blue jeans and her black converse. After getting dressed she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. As she was about to leave she spotted the ring Katherine had given her days before. After looking at it uneasily, she took it and put it on. Screw it, she thought. Yeah, Katherine had done some horrible things, but with new threats arising, Nat figured she at least needed to be protected from vampires. She went down the stairs and found Jeremy drinking coffee in the kitchen.

“Morning.” He looked up and nodded at her. “Mind giving me a ride to school?”

“Are you helping out at the Barbecue thing?” He asked.

“Yeah, I promised Caroline.” 

“Give me a minute, I’ll brush my teeth quickly.” She nodded and leaned on the counter. Thinking about last night, her mouth curved into a smile. Although learning about the curse had freaked her out, knowing Elijah would help her calmed her down. A lot. She hoped they could find a way to break the curse and if not, then Elijah’s temporary solution would have to do. She didn’t notice the big grin she got on her face when she thought about Elijah.

“What’s got you smiling?” Jeremy’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to him and walked to the front door quickly.

“N-nothing. Let’s go.” 

They got in the car and drove off to the school. After a few minutes they arrived, Nat getting out and bidding him goodbye. She looked around and saw Caroline walking towards the school.

“Care!” The blonde turned to her and waved at her, stopping so Nat could catch up to her.

“Hey, Nat.” The human finally stood in front of her and smiled at her friend. “Wow, you look… great.” 

“Uh, thanks?”

“I mean, you look like you finally slept.” She said chuckling.

“That’s because I did.” Nat laughed. “Bonnie gave me some herbs that gave me a dreamless sleep. Besides, Elijah will give me other herbs to-” She immediately cut herself off, remembering she hadn’t really told Caroline about the curse or Elijah. Well, she hadn’t really told anyone about the night before.

“Wait, Elijah? Isn’t that the guy that was working for Klaus?” She said loudly. Nat widened her eyes and shushed her.

“First of all, he is not working for Klaus.”

“Okay, but wasn’t he like, evil?” She asked, quietly this time.

“No!” Nat exclaimed. “I mean, no.” She composed herself quickly. “Elena made a deal with him to protect everyone. He doesn’t want to help Klaus, he wants to kill him.”

“Wow.” 

“I know.” They started walking before Caroline turned to her again.

“So, how does he fit in your weird dreams?” Nat sighed, knowing this was inevitable.

“Okay, so they are _not_ dreams, they are memories.” Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. “Long story short, I am the reincarnation of Elena’s doppelgänger's sister.” She said quickly.

“Wait, wait.” Caroline stopped her from walking. “Katherine? Reincarnation? What are you talking about?” 

“I-” She started, but didn’t know how to explain it. “Care, I promise I’ll explain, but not here, okay? Somewhere quiet.”

“Fine, but you better, Nat.” She said before her eyes caught sight of someone. “Uh, I’m gonna go talk to Tyler.” Nat nodded but before Caroline could leave, she stopped her.

“Caroline be careful. You know a werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire.” She warned her.

“I know Nat, don’t worry.” She nodded and let her go. Before she could go inside her phone rang. When she took it out of her pocket she saw it was Elena and answered it quickly.

“Hey, are you coming to the Barbecue?”

“Uh, about that, change of plans. I’m stuck in the Boarding House taking care of Rose.” 

“Rose? What happened?” Nat asked confused.

“She was bit by a werewolf.”

“What?!” She exclaimed and saw a few people turning to her in surprise. She walked to the parking lot and leaned on a pole away from people. “How is she?”

“Not good, Nat.”

“You want me to drop by? I could help you out.” She offered.

“No, no. You stay there, I got this.”

“Okay, but if anything happens, call me.” 

“Yeah, of course. Anyways, how did you sleep?”

“Really good actually, Bonnie’s herbs worked perfectly.” She said grinning.

“No dreams?”

“No dreams.” She confirmed.

“That’s good, Nat. I-” A cough could be heard in the background, cutting Elena off. “Listen, we’ll talk later, I need to tend to Rose.”

“Yeah, sure. Good luck.”

“Bye.” She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She was about to go inside when she caught sight of someone standing by a tree near one of the cars. She narrowed her eyes before realizing who it was. Elijah! She walked towards him quickly and soon enough she was standing in front of him.

“Hi.”

“Hello, Natalia.” He greeted her, his mouth twitching. She chuckled and nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Wh-what-” She cleared her throat. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” She raised a brow. “I wanted to see how you were doing after last night.” He looked at her knowingly and she looked away nervously.

“Um, I’m okay.” He studied her and she sighed. “Okay, honestly? I’m freaked out by the whole curse thing. But I got my first full sleep yesterday and woke up feeling normal for the first time in weeks. So, that’s a good thing.” She rambled on and saw Elijah raise his eyebrows slightly. “And I also wanted to thank you again. For helping me, I mean.”

“Of course, Natalia. It is my fault that this is happening, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you don’t…” He trailed off, obviously not knowing how to continue.

“Go mad and kill myself?” She jokingly said. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly. “I’m kidding.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Not really. But I know what you mean. 

“I am glad that you slept well last night.” He said nodding. She looked back at the school before turning back to him. 

“Do you want to, uh, do something?” She asked unsure of how to phrase it. He stared at her questioningly. “I just- I don’t really wanna be here. I only came because of Caroline, but I’d rather hang around, do something,” When she saw him staring at her she shook her head. “You know what? Forget it, I’ll just go-”

“I would love to do something, Natalia.” He said smiling amusedly. She blushed and nodded at him. “Shall we?” 

***

She was sitting in the passenger’s seat, Elijah driving. She glanced at him from the corner of his eye and saw his serious face. 

“You want to ask something.”

“I- I don’t.” She said. He turned to her for a second and gave her a pointed stare before turning his eyes back to the road. “Why do you always wear suits?”

“I like them, I feel… clean, polished.” He explained curtly. 

“Right.” She said, noticing that he didn't really want to delve more into the subject. “Where are we going?” 

“I told you I had found a temporary solution for your curse.” He started. “Well, we are going to pay a visit to the witches that have been helping me.” She nodded and then remained silent. She remembered Elena telling her about Rose and figured if anyone knew about a cure to a werewolf bite, it would be an Original.

"Do you know about a cure for a werewolf bite?" She asked, glancing at him. He tensed up and clenched his jaw.

"No. There is no cure for a werewolf bite." He said coolly. She stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Oh, okay." 

They drove for a few minutes until they got to an apartment building. Elijah parked the car and they got out. After going up on the elevator, they walked to one of the apartments, Elijah knocking three times on the door. The door opened, revealing a tall man with glasses on. He looked at Elijah and then at Nat, nodding at them before gesturing for them to enter the apartment. She spotted a bunch of books sitting on the desk, and when she looked at them clearly, she realized they were grimoires. 

“I take it she is the one that needs the herbs?” The man asked Elijah. 

“Yes. Jonas, this is Natalia, Elena Gilbert’s sister.” She looked at him and smiled politely. “Natalia, this is Dr. Jonas Martin.” He nodded at her with a serious face before leaving the room. She frowned at that, but before she could think more about it, he came back with a jar full of herbs.

“This will help with your memory lapses.” He held out the jar to her. She took it and looked at it curiously. “You can put it in your tea and drink it.” 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Martin, really.” She smiled at him.

“Although you can drink it everyday, I would advise against it.” She frowned and looked at Elijah for a second before turning back to Dr. Martin. “This herb is very strong, as you drink more of it, the dose will need to increase.” She looked up and her face fell at his words.

“Like a drug, basically.”

“Yes. This is all I could find.” He said looking at Elijah.

“That’s okay, Jonas. Thank you very much.” The vampire said. “We will get going. Natalia?” She looked up.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you again, Dr. Martin.” He nodded and Elijah and her walked out of the apartment. She had the jar in her hands and was thinking about what this meant. Technically, she could drink the tea with the herbs every day, but she would develop an… addiction? Was that it? They walked back to the car and when she got in she sighed.

“Are you okay?” He stared at her concerned. 

“Yeah, I just- yeah.” She said, her voice trembling slightly.

“I am sorry I couldn’t find something better.” 

“No, it’s-it’s fine.” She turned to him and knew he was beating himself up about it. “Look, Elijah. Eventually, I will have to accept that this is going to happen to me. And no herb, no tea, will stop it. I just-” She cut herself off, fighting back the tears. She took a deep breath and kept going. “I can try to slow it down, but it _will_ happen.”

“I am sorry.” She took his hand and he turned to her in surprise.

“All I want right now is to learn more about you, about Klaus, about life before.” At the mention of his name, Elijah tensed up and looked ahead. “I know you must hate him, but… he was a part of my life, right?” She asked him quietly. He nodded. “Then I want to know about him. If he is coming, then I should at least know more about our relationship.”

“I would rather you remember it on you own, Natalia.”

“Elijah…” 

“I will tell you some of it, but not the whole story. Your memories will come back eventually, you will remember it then.” He said with finality in his tone before letting go of her hand and turning the car on. 

***

She entered the Grill and looked around, spotting Stefan at a booth. Elijah was waiting in the car while she bought some food. She walked first towards Matt and placed her order. After that, she walked towards Stefan.

“Hey.” He looked up and she sat down in front of him.

“Hi. Aren’t you supposed to be at the Barbecue?” 

“Uh, wasn’t really in the mood.” She shrugged. “What about you?” He stared at her before looking away. “What’s going on?”

“I’m trying to get in contact with Isobel.”

“What?” She asked confused. “Why?”

“She may have some information about Klaus.”

“Stefan, Elena made a deal with Elijah. If he finds out…” She said quietly.

“I don’t trust the guy, Nat. He’s an Original.” She stared at him. “Do you?”

“Do I what? Trust him?” He nodded. “Yeah, Stefan. I trust him. He’s a man of his word.”

“And you know this because...?” He questioned.

“Because I knew him, okay? In my first life I knew him. And I trust him.” She said. Even though she didn’t remember much of her life as Iliana, deep down she knew he was trustworthy. 

“Hate to break it to you, Nat, but that was centuries ago. He may have changed, he may be working with Klaus.” She narrowed her eyes and looked away. Before he could speak again, Matt came with her bag of food and she thanked him before he left.

“Look, I know you want to protect Elena. I do too. Just be careful, okay?” She said standing up. 

“You too.” He said. She nodded and walked out, going straight to the car. She got in and found Elijah waiting patiently inside. 

“Where to now?” He asked.

“Home.” She told him. He nodded and drove off. After a few minutes they arrived and went inside. She gestured for him to follow her to her room and he followed. Once inside, she sat on the bed while he sat on her window. She looked at him and chuckled.

“You know you can sit next to me right? I don’t bite. Pretty sure that’s all you.” Elijah looked at her, the corners of his mouth turning up before walking towards the bed. She took out the food and offered him some, but he declined. “So, yesterday you mentioned that Klaus had always… loved me?” She asked.

“Mhm.” She looked at him expectantly. “All the boys in the village were enthralled by you and your sister Tatia, even though she already had a child with another man.”

“She was married?” She was surprised by this bit of information.

“Yes, but unfortunately Tatia’s husband died in battle.” 

“Oh.” She said. 

“Klaus had always been captivated by you. So he pursued you. You two fell in love and were happy together. Well before we turned into vampires and you were cursed, of course.”

“But yesterday you said that…” She trailed off, now feeling awkward about the next question. “You said that you and I- that we, um-”

“That we fell in love once. Yes.” He completed the sentence.

“Right. So that was before Klaus and I…?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me about it.” She inquired. 

“Natalia…” He furrowed his brow. 

“Elijah. I have a right to know.” She gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

“You and I always had a deep connection. We could talk about anything and everything. Sometimes we didn’t talk at all, we just enjoyed each other’s company.” That sounded… beautiful actually. “At first it was only friendship, but over time it grew into something more, something... romantic.” His eyes bore into hers and she could see how much their relationship actually meant to him. But he turned away from her after a few seconds. “But I…” His face suddenly contorted into something awkward.

“You what?” She was almost scared to ask.

“I fell in love with Tatia.” 

“Oh.” She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. No. She shouldn’t feel jealous, she didn’t even remember that. “So you broke up with me.” He nodded and she could feel how uncomfortable talking about this topic made him, so she decided to change the subject. “What about your family? Did you have siblings?” 

“I had a few, but they are gone now.” Sore topic, she thought. 

“Right. Um, so, how much did I learn from the witches you told me about? I mean, did I learn anything useful?” She chuckled.

“You were powerful if that’s what you mean. The only downside was that you didn’t have magic of your own.”

“That’s gotta suck.” A corner of his mouth lifted at her words. She looked at him and burst out laughing. “It’s true! I was a witch but couldn’t do magic on my own. Way to go, nature.” She jokingly said looking up before turning back to Elijah. “So, I could only... siphon?” She looked at him unsure of the term. He nodded and she kept talking. “So I could only siphon magic from the other witches.”

“Mhm. Any supernatural being, really. When we became vampires you were able to siphon magic from us too.” She raised a brow.

“Mm, interesting.” She kept eating while he stood up and strode around the room. She looked up and saw him looking around, studying the place. She noticed he spotted one of the notes she had put on the day before. “Those are to help me remember.” He turned back and raised an eyebrow. “I told you that I wake up disoriented sometimes, so I put those around to help me remember who I am. Right now, that is.” She chuckled. He nodded and kept looking.

“Will you drink the tea everyday?” He asked her, not looking up. 

“No.” She sighed. “I mean, I’d love to, but I don’t think it will be good for me. I’ll drink it twice a week or something. I’ll figure it out.” He looked at her and she spotted pity in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I told you, I’ll have to accept that this will happen, whether I want it to or not. But I _can_ slow down the process and try to enjoy what I can of my life.” She shrugged before putting the food aside. He nodded hesitantly before looking down at his wrist. 

“It is time for me to leave.” She nodded and stood up. 

“Thanks for today and for everything, Elijah.” She smiled softly at him.

“I enjoyed our day together, Natalia.” She felt herself blush and laughed nervously before opening the door and letting him through. They went down the stairs and got to the front door. “I expect to see you soon.” He stepped closer to her and her breath hitched. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering for a second before he pulled back. “Goodbye, Natalia.” He opened the door and walked out, leaving her speechless.

***

 _She was laying down on the field, eyes closed and a light smile on her lips. She was listening to the birds chirp and t_ _he leaves hum. She was feeling nature. It was one of the first things the older witches had taught her. To connect with nature, to feel it, to channel it. Suddenly, she felt another presence near her. She opened her eyes and met a pair of blue ones._

_“What are you doing?” He asked, the wind blowing through his blonde hair. She patted the spot next to her and covered her face from the sun with one hand._

_“Lay down, Nik.” She said. He did it without hesitating. Then again, when it came to her, he would do anything without hesitation. He laid down and looked at her. “Do you feel it?”_

_“Feel what?”_

_“Nature.” She said smiling. His mouth curved into a smile and his eyes shone with adoration. He loved her, he always had, and he always would, until he took his last breath. She turned to him and blushed when she found him already staring. “What?” She asked._

_“You are beautiful.” She laughed at his words and shook her head. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. “It is true. You are proof that perfection exists.” Her face reddened and she nuzzled her face in his neck. He looked down and kissed her forehead._

_“Thank you, Nik. For everything. You… you have stood by my side and I cannot thank you enough.” She told him, voice muffled by his shoulder._

_“I will always stand by you, Iliana.”_

_“As will I, Niklaus.” She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter._

She opened her eyes and looked around confused. Iliana stood up quickly and walked around the room, not recognizing the strange place. Where was she? Where was her sister? Was Niklaus here? All these questions ran through her mind before she spotted something on the wall. She walked closer and squinted her eyes, trying to read what it said.

**_I am Natalia Gilbert. I live in Mystic Falls with my sister Elena Gilbert and my brother Jeremy Gilbert._ **

She was confused for a second before something clicked in her mind. Elena. Jeremy. Natalia. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sitting on her bed quickly. Another lapse, but at least it didn’t last long. The little notes were working luckily. She calmed down before going down to make her tea. Just as she entered the kitchen she saw…

“John?” 

He and Elena turned to her, the former waving at her.

“Hello, Nat.” 

“I’m confused.” She turned to Elena. “What is he doing here?”

“Stefan was looking for Isobel.” John explained. 

“And he found you, I’m guessing.” He nodded and drank from his cup. She shook her head and started boiling some water. “So what, you’re here to try to kill Damon again?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m here to protect you and Elena.” 

“From Klaus?”

“And Elijah.” She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. She was about to correct him, but decided against it. It was better if he didn’t know about her past with him. 

“Right.” They remained in silence for a few minutes. The kettle started whistling and she quickly poured the water in a cup before turning to Elena and John. “I’m going upstairs. Elena, I need to talk to you. When you’re done here, come to my room. Night.” And with that she left, going back to her room. As soon as she got there, she poured Bonnie’s herbs on the water. She didn’t feel like having another dream so soon. She spotted Dr. Martin’s jar on the nightstand, but decided not to drink it yet. She would need to decide what to do about that soon, Nat thought. A few minutes passed before Elena entered her room. 

“What’s up?” Nat patted her bed and Elena sat down.

“So, um, Elijah and I talked yesterday after he got Stefan out of the tomb.” Elena blinked and nodded. “He told me why I was reborn.” She said.

“What did he say?”

“Apparently I was cursed.” Elena tilted her head in confusion. “Yeah, punishment for Klaus and him. According to him I was a witch in my first life too.”

“Wow.” Elena opened her mouth in shock.

“I know, weird. But I was punished to be reborn with no memories or powers. So, that’s that.”

“Hold up, did you just say punishment for Klaus and Elijah?” 

“Yep. He said that I stood by them after they became vampires, angering witches of the village. We were supposed to be servants of nature and they were abominations. I went against my own kind.” Nat said mockingly.

“That still doesn’t explain your memory lapses.” 

“Yeah, about that…” Nat said looking away.

“What?”

“Part of the curse was that I would slowly get my memories back, but they would drive me crazy. I would be unable to recognize who I am until I… killed myself.” She said the last part quietly. Elena gasped and when she looked up, Nat saw her eyes glossy. 

“No…”

“Hey, I know it sucks. Believe me. But there’s nothing I can do.” She shrugged.

“There must be a way to break the curse!” Elena exclaimed.

“Technically, there is. But Elijah says they never found out what binded the curse, so…”

“So what? You just expect me to watch this happen to you and do nothing?!”

“No! I-” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Look, Elijah got his witch to give me some type of herb that will help the memory lapses. The only downside is that it works like a drug, meaning that I would need a higher dose as time passes. But don’t worry, Lena, I'll figure it out.”

“How could I not? You are my sister and you…”

“I’m not going anywhere, okay? We’ll deal with this when the time comes. For now, we need to worry about you and Klaus’ creepy sacrifice.” Elena looked ready to protest but Nat glared at her pointedly. She nodded and hugged her tightly. “You should go to sleep.” Elena looked at her, hesitant about leaving her alone. “I’ll be fine, go.” She said, giving her a reassuring smile. Elena nodded and left the room. 

As soon as she left the room, Nat grabbed her cup of tea and drank it quickly. She got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the tea to start taking effect. Her mind wandered to her dream from earlier. She had dreamt with the same man of a few nights before. Nik. Her lips curved into a smile at the thought of him and how much he seemed to love her. But then something struck her. She had called her Niklaus. 

Niklaus.

Nik.

Klaus.

_Oh._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More interactions between Nat and Elijah, and Nat came clean to Elena about her curse. So, Elijah found a temporary solution but it's not really a good solution. And Nat figured Nik is Klaus! Just to be clear, at this point in the story, Nat still doesn't know Elijah and Klaus are brothers. 
> 
> I wanted to update twice today, but I came down with a fever yesterday so I couldn't write much. I'll definitely update tomorrow :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking this story!


	13. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat felt the sun hitting her and she scrunched her face before turning in her bed. After trying to fall asleep again for a while, she finally gave up and sat up grumbling. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before standing up and going to her wardrobe. She found a purple striped henley, a pair of black jeans and her black converse. She laid the clothes on the bed and stripped off her pajamas before getting in the shower. After a quick shower, she got dressed and brushed her teeth before going downstairs. As she neared the kitchen, Nat heard two voices talking.

“Coffee?” She recognized John’s voice and rolled her eyes.

“We’re not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. _Why_ are you here?” Nat entered the kitchen and John looked at her, nodding before turning to Elena again.

“I’m here to protect you. That’s all I can say for the moment.” What a dick, she thought.

“What do you mean that’s all you can say?” Elena scoffed at him.

“I’ll tell you more when I’m convinced I can trust you.” Elena and Nat looked at each other, similar frowns on their faces. Before they could talk some more, Jenna and Alaric enter the kitchen.

“Oh God, I’m late.” Jenna chuckles before looking up and seeing John. Immediately her face fell.

“That’s what you get for hitting snooze three times!” Alaric exclaimed before looking up too and seeing John. 

“What the hell?” Jenna asks while looking at John in disdain.

“Good morning to you, Jenna.” He nods at her before turning to Ric. “Alaric…”

“It’s okay I’m confused, right?” Jenna said looking between Nat and Elena. “Because we were not expecting you, like, ever.” 

“Well, I got in late last night.” He shrugged. “Elena let me in.” 

“You know, I’m uh, probably just gonna take off.” Ric said awkwardly, looking between Nat and Elena.

“I’m still confused here.” Jenna snapped.

“I decided to come back and stay for a while.” John told her.

“Not here, you’re not.”

“Actually, you can’t stop me from living here.” He said smugly.

“Actually I can, as legal guardian.” Jenna said matter of factly. 

“Yeah, about that…” John looked between the twins before turning to Jenna. “Um, Elena, Nat, you want me to explain the situation, or would one of you like to do the honors?” Nat glared at him.

“Okay, what’s going on?” 

“I’m sorry, Jenna. We should have told you earlier, but-” Nat starts but is interrupted by John.

“I’m the girls’ biological father. There, now you know.” With that, he walks away, leaving Jenna speechless and Nat and Elena shocked at his bluntness.

“What?!” Their aunt asks once John is gone. The girls look at each other and Nat sighs. 

“We’re sorry Jenna, it just-”

“We didn’t know how to tell you.” Elena interrupts her and Nat nods at her words. Jenna looks shocked still and she exhales.

“You know how much he enjoys getting on my nerves.” She said.

“Yeah, he’s a dick.” Nat muttered.

“Look, it’s pretty weird that he’s your biological father, but what can we do about it? I just wish you guys had told me sooner.” She shrugged. 

“We’re really sorry, Jenna.” Elena said before both girls hugged her. 

“It’s okay.” She said patting their backs. “I’m gonna meet Ric at the Grill, bye girls.” She clearly wasn’t okay, but they figured they better left her alone for a while so she could process it all. They waved at her and she left the house. Nat went to the fridge and took out the bread to make some toast.

“So, um, did you take Dr. Martin’s herbs?” Elena asked from behind. Nat poured some coffee in a mug before turning to her sister.

“Nope.” Elena furrowed her brows and looked at her confused. “Look, he said it was like a drug, so I can’t risk my body developing a tolerance. What if that’s all he can get? I’ll just… drink it twice a week or when my lapses get worse.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“It’s my only option, Lena.” She shrugged before grabbing the toast and eating it. “So, do you think John really knows something?”

“I don’t know. I mean, maybe Isobel did tell him something, but I really doubt it.”

“Me too.” She agreed. “Do you, uh, do you think Isobel knew about me?” Nat asked seriously.

“I don’t know.” She paused for a second. “I mean, Trevor and Rose didn’t know about you, so I guess maybe it was kept a secret?” She said, clearly unsure about her own words. 

“I just- John’s an ass, and I just know that if he found out about me and my past with Elijah and Klaus he… well he would _not_ take it well. I’m pretty sure he would find a way to kill an Original on the spot.” She joked, making Elena chuckle. Speaking of Klaus, she remembered her discovery from the night before. She debated whether she should tell Elena or not, but at last decided to tell her. She shouldn’t keep secrets from her, not anymore. “Speaking of Klaus…”

“Hm?” Elena asked.

“I- Well, I’m pretty sure I’ve had some dreams about him?”

“What? How do you know? Does that mean you know what he looks like?”

“I realized yesterday I’ve been dreaming about him for some weeks now.” Elena widened her eyes and opened her mouth in shock. “Turns out, ‘I am proof perfections exists’.” Nat said mockingly. 

“He said that to you?” Elena asked.

“Amongst other things.”

“Wow. So wha-” She was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both went towards the front door and Nat opened it, revealing Damon. He enters and looks around.

“Where’s John?”

“He’s not here, he left.” Nat told him.

“We don’t know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he’s our dad, and then took off.” Elena said. Damon turned to them and frowned.

“That’s public knowledge now?”

“Apparently?” Nat muttered. 

“Are you guys okay?” He asked. Nat and Elena looked at each other before nodding.

“Yeah. Jenna’s head is spinning, but we’re okay.” Nat reassured him.

“He said what he was doing here?” 

“No. You know, Stefan thinks that he’s telling the truth about wanting to help me.” Elena told him.

“Do you believe him?” He asked both girls.

“No.” They said at the same time. “I don’t believe him for a second.” Elena continued.

“Me neither.” Damon said.

“What are we gonna do?” Nat asked.

“Kill him.” He said before walking to the front door. The twins looked at each other before looking back at him.

“Damon…” Nat said.

“I’m joking.” He turned to them and saw them glaring at him. “Okay, I’m a little serious.”

“Damon!” Nat exclaimed.

“I’m not gonna hurt him. I’m the good guy now, remember?” He joked.

“What does that mean?” Elena asked.

“I’m gonna have a civil conversation with your father.” He told them before walking out the door. They both sighed before following him out.

“Wait! We’re coming with you.” Elena said grabbing her jacket and following Nat.

***

“We just need answers. Please don’t do anything stupid.” Nat said grabbing Damon’s arm and giving him a serious look. They spotted John enter the Grill so they followed him inside, seeing him already talking to Jenna and Ric, the former annoyed by him.

“Yeah, but stupid is _so_ much more fun.” He told her smirking.

“Damon, we mean it. All we’re asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man.” Elena told him. He turned to her and blinked.

“Okay then.” They walked towards them and Damon stepped forward.

“John, buddy, how have you been?” He put on a fake smile.

“I’ve been all right, Damon. It’s good to see you.” He said, sizing him up before putting on a fake smile too. Elena looked at Jenna while Nat made eye contact with Ric.

“Okay, I need to use the bathroom.” Jenna said, standing up and leaving them. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Elena told Nat and followed their aunt. John left, Damon following close behind, leaving Ric and Nat alone.

“Guess it’s just you and me now.” Nat said before sitting down in front of him. He smiled tightly and nodded at her. “So, how have you and Jenna been doing?”

“Uh, good, really good actually.” She saw his lips twitch and a smile made his way onto his face. “So… you and Elijah?” She narrowed his eyes at him.

“Let me guess, Damon told you?” He nodded apologetically. “It’s- It’s nothing.” She looked away uncomfortably.

“How do you know you can trust him?”

“I just do, Ric.” She sighed. 

“So if you know Elijah does that mean you know Klaus too?” He asked curiously. 

“As it turns out, I do. But not enough to stop his creepy little sacrifice.” She told him, already anticipating that question. “Anyways, can we not talk about Klaus?”

“Fine.” She smiled at him and nodded. “How is school?”

“Boring. I have this really annoying history teacher who can’t seem to stay away from my aunt.” She joked. He rolled his eyes playfully.

“Really? Guess I’ll need to have a talk with him then.” He joked back. They burst out laughing and looked away.

“What’s with the laughs?” Jenna’s voice came from behind them. 

“Nothing, just joking around.” Nat stood up and gestured for Jenna to sit down. “I’m gonna go look for Elena. You guys enjoy your food.” And with that she left them. As she was walking around she caught sight of Damon talking to John. Well, if she was being honest with herself, he was probably threatening him. She rolled her eyes and kept looking for her sister. She finally spotted her on a table, animatedly talking to Gabrielle, a classmate of theirs. She walked towards them and joined them on the table.

“Hi, Gaby.” 

“Hi, Nat! How are you?”

“Uh, good, good. You?”

“Oh, well, you know….”

***

Elena and Nat were listening to Gaby speak excitedly. Nat looked around and saw Jenna walking with a woman towards Damon. The woman got close to him and asked him something before he looked towards Elena and stood up, walking towards them. Gaby told them she would get going and left them alone, Damon joining them after.

“You totally blew her off.” Nat told him frowning.

“I’m steering clear of all women at the moment.” 

“You didn’t have to be rude.” She said.

“Trust me, it’s in the best interest of women everywhere.” He told her looking around. She furrowed her brows but before she could say anything else Elena’s phone started ringing.

“Stefan? What is it?” She suddenly turned to them with a worried look on her face. “Okay, I’ll tell him. Bye.” She gestured for them to follow her to the restroom. 

“What happened?” Nat asked her.

“It’s Caroline. She was kidnapped by Jules.” She told them quietly.

“What?!” Nat whispered angrily. “I’m gonna kill that bitch.”

“How did this happen?” Damon asked, opening the bathroom door, gesturing for them to enter.

“Tyler found out about you and Stefan. Jules told him.” 

“Why am I just finding out about this now?” He asked impatiently.

“Stefan was worried that you-”

“That I’ll what? That I’d kill him? Of course, it’s what needs to happen.”

“No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?” Nat told him seriously.

“Why? He’s a werewolf, he needs to die. I’m willing to kill him, it’s a win-win.” He said as if it was obvious. Elena touches his arm and looked at him softly. Uh oh, Nat thought. She took a step back, suddenly feeling very awkward at their little moment.

“Damon, please, okay? Too many people are dead.” 

“You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” She asks confused, already removing her hand from his arm.

“Assuming that I’ll play the good guy because it’s you who’s asking.” He told her annoyed.

“Be the better man, Damon.” Suddenly the door opened and John entered the room.

“Do you mind?” The vampire told him.

“What’s going on?” John asked.

“Nothing.” Nat said.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” He said looking at the three of them.

“Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out.” Damon said.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. We need to get Caroline back.” Nat interrupted them.

“ _We_ don’t need to do anything. I’ll take care of it.” He turned to John. “First dad duty: ground your daughters. Keep them here.” With that he leaves. 

“We’ll go with you.” Nat opens her mouth and Elena and her try to go after him, but John blocks their way.

“No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on.” They glare at John and push him away, passing through. Suddenly Nat feels John grabbing her arm.

“You’re not leaving this restaurant.”

“You can’t tell us what to do.” She says shaking his hand off.

“Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I’m here to make sure you both stay safe.”

“We’ve got that covered.” Elena said.

“Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah?” Do you really think he’s gonna keep his promise to you?” He asks incredulously. “Putting your faith in him was a dumb move.” He told Elena before turning to Nat. “Was it your idea?” She opened her mouth in shock before glaring at him.

“Are you saying we should put our faith in you? After everything that you did to Stefan and Damon?” She scoffed. 

“We’ve had our differences, and I’ve made mistakes. But you two and I, we’re family.” He said looking between them. 

“You don’t get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!” Nat said angrily.

“Fine.” He sighs. “But it doesn’t change the facts.” 

“You’re right. Facts are facts, so listen up: you may be our father, but we’re _never_ going to be your daughters, you got that?” Elena snapped at him before angrily storming off. Nat turned to him and shook her head, trying to go after her before getting stopped by John again.

“Are you really trusting Elijah? Just because you knew him in some other life?” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Really? Then you are not reincarnated?” He asked. She stared at him, shocked that he knew about her. 

“Just- just leave us alone!” And with that she stormed off too. She found Elena already waiting for her by the car. Nat walked to her and they both got in the car. Elena was driving, obviously still heated about the argument in the Grill.

“He knew. About me. He knew.” Nat told her numbly. She didn’t know how to feel about John and Isobel knowing that bit of information. Elena looked at her and sighed. They drove in silence until they reached home, Nat immediately going to her room. She first texted both Caroline and Stefan to let her know what happened. Then she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, just thinking about John’s words. She remembered her talk with Stefan the day before and how he told her she shouldn’t trust Elijah. Truth is, she understood both Stefan’s and John’s concerns. But something deep inside her told her she could trust Elijah. Even though she still couldn’t remember everything clearly, she trusted him. Some time passed before she heard a knock on her door. When she turned to see who it was, she saw Elena.

“Hey, we need your help…”

***

Bonnie, Elena and Nat were standing back, hidden by a wall, while Stefan knocked on Caroline’s door.

“Hey.” They heard Caroline’s voice.

“Hey!” 

“What’s going on?”

“I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight.”

“I’m fine.” Caroline said.

“Good. But just in case, I brought some back up.” That was their cue to step out. Nat got out first, followed by Elena and then Bonnie.

“We’re gonna slumber it!” Nat told her grinning. 

“We haven’t done it in ages.” Bonnie said. They see Caroline’s eyes start to water and not long after the tears start falling down her face. Nat immediately hugs her, Bonnie and Elena following suit. They stay in the embrace for a few minutes before walking towards her bedroom. After they set everything up, they all sit in the bed and start talking about the day they had. Caroline tells them about the kidnapping, a few tears dropping from her eyes, but Bonnie wipes them off quickly, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. 

“Anyways, Nat.” Caroline turned to her. “Are you finally gonna tell us about you and Elijah?” She looked at at Bonnie and saw her already staring expectantly. She sighed and started telling them about the whole thing. Once she finished she exhaled and looked back at their friends.

“Wow, that’s not creepy at all.” Bonnie muttered under her breath.

“So Klaus is… _in love with you_?” 

“Apparently. Although I think that was in the past, he doesn’t even know me right now.” Nat shrugged.

“But you’re the reincarnation of Iliana.” Elena reminded her

“Yeah, but… I mean, guys, that was centuries ago. I don’t even remember much of my life back then. Everything I learned was because of Elijah. And he didn’t even say much, only the basics, he said he’d rather I remember everything on my own.” She paused before continuing. “Also, I know I’m technically the reincarnation of Iliana, but I’m still… a different person, you know?”

“Right.” Caroline nodded.

“So, you said Dr. Martin gave you some herbs.” Bonnie told her.

“Yeah, I already drank some before we came. I didn't wanna risk another lapse and freak you out." She chuckled nervously. "But I don’t wanna drink too much. He said it was like a drug and I don’t want to develop a tolerance.” Bonnie and Caroline nodded in understanding. “But let’s stop talking about me, tonight is all about you, Care.” The blonde blushed and shook her head. “Have you talked to Matt?”

“About that…” 

They spent the night talking about everything, and before they realized, they had fallen asleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, double update! I finished this chapter a few minutes ago and decided to update again. I realized I hadn't written moments between Ric and Nat, and decided to write one this chapter. I think next chapter I'll write another interaction between the two. You'll see why I wanted them to interact in later chapters. Anyways, it's a bit of a short chapter, but I'm excited to write the next two :) 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	14. Crying Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_ She was sweating, laying on a bed. Her body was sore and her eyes were closed. Suddenly, Emiliya felt a wet towel on her forehead, and when she opened her eyes, Katerina was there, her eyes glossy with tears. _

_ “S-sister-” Before she could continue, a cough took over her body. Katerina rubbed her back soothingly. _

_ “Don’t talk, Emiliya. Just rest.” She told her softly, one hand on her back and the other on her forehead. _

_ “It hurts Katerina. E-every part of my body.” She cried softly. “I just want it to stop.” She closed her eyes once again. When she opened them, she saw Tatia already watching her, tears falling down her face. “Don’t leave me, Tatia. Please.” She moaned in pain. _

_ “Do not worry, Emiliya, the pain will be gone soon.” _

A phone goes off, waking up the four girls. Natalia was sleeping on the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows. 

“Go away!” Caroline grumbled, before pushing Elena off the bed. Her sister landed on the floor, hitting her in the process.

“Ow!” “Unf!” Nat and Elena exclaimed at the same time. They both look back up at Caroline angrily, before Nat stands up slowly and Elena crawls away to answer her phone. Nat groaned softly at being woken up so rudely, but figured she’d start getting ready for the day. She went to the bathroom with her bag, putting on a grey shirt, a pair of black jeans, a black hoodie and her converse. After brushing her teeth and hair, she went to the room again. She found the girls already awake, sat up on the bed.

“Stefan?” Nat asked Elena. She nodded sheepishly. 

“How did you, um- how did you sleep?” Bonnie asked shyly, obviously not wanting to upset her. Nat walked to the bed and sat next to her.

“Eh, I mean, I had a dream about Katherine-”

“Not Tatia?” Elena asked confused.

“Nope. Well, I think in my dying moments as Emiliya I confused Katerina for Tatia.” She said out loud. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all looked at her between shocked and confused. “Anyways, what did Stefan want?” She asked her sister.

“Oh, uh.” She chuckled nervously. “We’re going on a little getaway. Everything’s been so stressful, so we’re gonna have some time alone.”

“I’m sure you will.” Caroline teased. Bonnie and Nat burst out laughing while Elena hit her with a pillow. After a brief moment, they stopped laughing.

“I really missed this.” Bonnie told them. “Just us being silly, being normal.” She said, her voice soft with longing.

“You mean before Caroline died and you became a witch?” Nat joked.

“Before Elena fell in love with a vampire and Nat found out she was reincarnated?” Caroline continued. 

“Yes! Exactly.” Bonnie chuckled. They laughed again for a while before Elena stood up, gathering her things before turning to Nat. 

“I’m going to pack for the trip, you coming with me?” Nat nodded at her. “Okay, I’m just gonna get dressed. I’ll be out real quick.” With that she left to the bathroom.

“So, I have a plan to get information out of Luka.” Bonnie said quietly. Nat and Caroline turned to her in surprise.

“Bonnie…” Nat warned her, knowing this could go wrong if Elijah found out.

“I know you trust Elijah, but I don’t. And the deal with Elena? There’s more to it, and I’m gonna find out.” Bonnie told her, finality in her tone.

“Fine, but just… be careful.” She said reluctantly. 

“I’ll go to the Grill today and see if I find him there.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Caroline immediately said. She then looked at Nat. “You coming?” 

“Sure, I’ll just go home for a while. I’ll meet you guys there.” She told them. 

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Elena’s footsteps getting closer. Bonnie gestured with her eyes to keep quiet about their plan and she nodded reassuringly. Nat stood up and followed Elena out of the room, Caroline closely behind. 

“Bye, Bonnie. See you later.” Nat waved and the witch waved back. They got to the front door and Caroline opened it, letting them out. “See ya, Care.” They smiled at her and walked out of the house. 

“Good luck, Elena!” She exclaimed excited for her. Elena smiled back and waved. They walked towards the car and she turned to Nat. 

“Wanna drive?” 

“Sure.” Elena gave her the keys and they got in the car. She turned the car on and started driving away towards their house. “So, where are you going? With Stefan, I mean.”

“We’re going to the Lake House.” Nat turned to her in surprise. “Jenna and Ric were going, but they’re now going to that Historical Society Tea party.” Nat nodded.

“I always loved it there.” She said, her lips twitching. “Remember when Jeremy broke his arm?” 

“Oh my God!” Elena laughed loudly. “Dad always used to make us hot chocolate with marshmallows.” She reminisced.

“And we would sleep in the same bed, even though there were two in the room.” Nat reminded her. Elena nodded and laughed. They stayed silent for the rest of the drive, just thinking about their parents. They arrived at the house and got out of the car. Elena opened the front door and they entered the house, her sister going to her room and Nat going to the kitchen. She found Jenna already there drinking coffee.

“Hey, Jenna.” She looked up and smiled at her.

“Hi, Nat. Uh, where’s Elena?” She asked looking around. 

“She went upstairs to pack for the trip.” Jenna nodded and kept drinking her coffee. “Anyways, how come you’re going to that Tea thing?” Nat asked.

“Carol Lockwood roped me and Ric into going. That writer that came to town will be there.” She shrugged. Ah, Elijah. Of course he was infiltrating Mystic Falls. It was funny, she had to admit. “Do you want to come?”

“Uh, pass. I’m meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill later. But you have fun.” She teased.

“Yeah, with a bunch of snobs.” Jenna rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen. Nat laughed before she heard a knock on the door. She went to the front door and opened it, revealing Stefan behind it. Nat beckoned him over and he came in.

“Elena is getting everything ready, she’ll be down in a few.” He nodded at her.

“How is Caroline?” He asked.

“She’s okay. I think she was really scared yesterday, but it’s passed already.” He nodded again and after a few minutes they heard footsteps, making them turn to the stairs to see Elena was coming down with a suitcase.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“And, that’s my cue.” Nat said, turning to the stairs. “Bye guys, have fun!” They smiled at her and she went to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and took her hoodie and shoes off. She was about to take her shirt off before she heard a voice behind her, startling her

“At least take me out on a date first.” She turned around and jumped back at the sight of Damon sitting on her window. She glared at him.

“Damon, what the hell!”

“I need something.”

“Damon, I know the concept of boundaries may be foreign to you, but look it up.” She said exasperated. He rolled his eyes and stood up, striding around the room. 

“I need you to come with me to the Historical Society’s High Tea.”

“Uh, yeah. Pass.” She said going to the bathroom. “Besides, don’t you have a whole line of girls falling at your feet? You should ask one of them.” She told him, patting his shoulder. 

“Hm, what, you jealous?” He teased.

“Nope. Not with you, not anymore.”

“That hurt.” He muttered. “Anyways, you  _ lover  _ will be there, so I figured you might wanna come.”

“First of all, he’s not my lover. Don’t say that again, like… ever.” She said taking out the clothes from her bag. “And what’s the real reason you want me there?”

“I just wanna know what Elijah’s up to, and since he seems to have a soft spot for you, I figured he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me while you’re there.” He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Doubtful.” She muttered and turned around. “Fine, I’ll go. But only because I don’t want you doing anything stupid.” She pointed his finger at him.

“What, you’re gonna babysit me?” He joked.

“As a matter of fact, yeah, I will.” His face fell and he frowned. “Now, shoo, get out. I need to find something to wear.”

“A dress, preferably short.” He said wagging his eyebrows. 

“Get out.” 

***

“Yeah, Damon made me come to this thing.” She said to Caroline on the phone. “But you tell me everything, okay?” 

“Of course, have fun!” She teased, knowing Nat didn’t like these types of things.

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, Care.” She hung up and noticed they had already arrived at the Lockwood Mansion. There were some cars parked outside and people entering the house. She got out of the car and turned to Damon. 

“Didn’t tell you earlier, but nice outfit.” He told her. She was wearing a black floral dress, block heel sandals and her hair on a half-up bun. She had light makeup on and a purse on her arm. 

“Thanks.” She said walking towards the house.

“What, no compliment for me?” He asked from behind her.

“Your head’s thick enough.” She teased. 

They entered the house and saw people already drinking tea and mingling. They were about to keep walking but Jenna intercepted them

“Nat, thought you weren’t coming.” She said confused, looking between both of them.

“Uh, changed my mind. Wanted to meet the writer.” Jenna nodded and looked at Damon.

“Damon, what are you doing here?” Suddenly Andie Star walked up to Damon, notepad in hand. He looks over at her and smiles.

“Hi, you came.” She said grinning.

“Hi.” Damon said.

“Hi.” He pecks her on the lips, Jenna looking surprised and Nat looking disgusted.

“Thanks for introducing us, Jenna.” He said before turning to Nat and gesturing for her to follow him. They approach Carol and see her talking to Elijah already.

“Damon.” Carol acknowledges him. Elijah turns to them, staring at Nat for a second longer.

“Carol.” Damon smiles at her.

“What a surprise.” She says.

“Hi.” They exchange kisses on the cheek.

“Hi, Natalia.” Carol says and she waves at the Mayor, a polite smile on her face. Carol then turns to Elijah. “Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls’ founding families.”

“Mhm.” Damon sizes Elijah up. “Such a pleasure to meet you.”

“No. Pleasure’s mine.” They shake hands, Nat feeling the tension between the two.

“And this is Natalia Gilbert, Jenna Sommers’ niece.” Carol introduces him. He turns to her and his lips curve into a smile. 

“It’s a pleasure, Natalia.”

“Likewise.” She holds out her hand and he takes it, but instead of shaking it, he raises it to his lips and kisses it softly. Her breath hitches and she stares at Elijah surprised. He lets go of her hand and turns to Carol.

“Elijah, there are some people I would like you to meet, come.” And with that, they leave Damon and Nat alone. She releases a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Wow, guy’s whipped.” Damon says. She hits his arm and leaves him alone, walking around the place. After drinking some tea she found Ric standing alone. She walked towards him and stood next to him.

“What’s Damon up to?”

“Huh?” He turns to her confused.

“I know he’s up to something.” She said looking at Ric suspiciously. He shakes his head and looks away.

“He just wants to know Elijah’s intentions.”

“Huh.” She looks at Damon asking Elijah something before walking over to the study. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll find out on my own.” She walks towards the vampires, seeing Elijah enter the study, Damon following him. Before he could close the door she pushed it open and entered. Elijah turned to her and smirked before turning back.

“What can I do for you, Damon?” Elijah asked him, walking around the room. Nat leaned on the desk and watched their exchange cautiously.

“I was hoping we could have a word.”

“Where’s Elena?” Elijah asks them.

“Safe with Stefan. They’re laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that.” 

“I’m sure you did, since it was your witch that saved the day.” Damon peered at him.

“You’re welcome.” Damon walks over to the desk and sits on the chair next to it.

“Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you’re here.” He says quizzically.

“Damon…” Nat warns him. Elijah looks at Nat and then at Damon.

“Why don’t you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me.” He moves to exit the room, but Damon rushes to the door, blocking the way out. Nat stands up right and holds her breath.

“Not good enough.” Damon says. Suddenly Elijah grabs him by the throat and pushes him to the wall. Nat gasps and walks quickly to them. Damon, in retaliation, grabs the older vampire’s throat, but it doesn’t seem to affect Elijah. He grabs his hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, crushing it as he does. Damon groans in pain and Nat closes her eyes. 

“You young vampires, so arrogant.” He drops Damon’s hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall. “How dare you come in here and challenge me?” He says, obviously angry at Damon’s display of arrogance.

“You can’t kill me, man. It’s not part of the deal.” Damon rasps. 

“Silence.” Elijah grabs a pencil laying on the desk and stabs him in the neck with it. Nat gasps and looks away. She hears Damon yelling in pain and suddenly she hears him fall over. She turns to them and sees him removing the pencil before clapping his hand over the wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket, Nat watching him in astonishment and fear. He wipes the blood off his hand before turning to the young vampire. 

“I’m an Original. Show a little respect.” He dangles the handkerchief in front of them and Nat grabs it hastily before placing it on Damon’s wound. “The moment you cease to be of use to me, you’re dead. So you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe.” He turns to Nat for a second before leaving the room. She sighs in relief and turns to Damon.

“Damon, what the hell!” She exclaims angrily, wiping the blood of his neck with the handkerchief.

“What a dick.” He said standing up. 

“This is your fault.” She told him.

“How is this my fault?” 

“Damon, seriously. He’s  _ not _ just any vampire. Rose? Katherine? They’re nothing compared to him. He’s old,  _ really _ old. You can’t just do that and expect him to no nothing!” She exclaimed, now worried about him.

“I don’t trust the guy, Nat.” 

“Yeah, but Elena does. Trust her.” She said softly. He gazed at her before walking to the door. 

“Let’s just go.”

***

Nat, Damon and Ric were in the Boarding House, in the library, the last two drinking bourbon. Nat was walking around the room while Damon and Ric sat on the couch.

“Today was a bust.” Damon grumbled.

“Yeah.” Alaric agreed. “How’s the throat?”

“Sore.” 

“Yeah. That Elijah’s one scary dude, but with nice hair.” Nat laughed at that and nodded. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” She told them before leaving the room. On her way to the bathroom she heard a noise, making her stop and look around suspiciously. But she didn’t see anything, so she kept walking. She used the bathroom quickly and went back to the library.

“Just don’t do it, all right? She’s friends with Jenna, and it’s bad enough that I’m lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies.” She heard Alaric say. She entered the room and saw him checking his phone. “Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up.” He stood up and looked at Damon. “Don’t worry. I’ll, uh, show myself out.” 

“Good luck.” Damon said.

“Give me a ride?” Nat asked him. He nodded and started walking out the room. “I’ll be right out.” She went to the couch and saw Damon with his hands on the back of his head and eyes shut. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Damon. Please.” She told him, referring to Elijah. She knew he had something up his sleeve, she just didn’t know what. He opened his eyes and was about to answer when they heard a crashing noise from the hallway. Both of them turned their heads and quickly headed that way. Suddenly they see Alaric with a large knife plunged into his stomach. Nat gasps and stays glued to her spot. Damon walks closer to help him but is suddenly pushed to the floor by somebody dropping from the ceiling. She turned around to get to her purse and call someone but is suddenly hit on the head, black spots immediately swarming her vision. Before she could see who hit her, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls to the floor unconscious.

***

Nat slowly wakes up and moans at the pain on her head. When she opens her eyes she sees Ric’s dead body lying next to her. She starts to panic before she sees the ring on his finger, quietly exhaling in relief. Before she could turn to the other side, she felt a hand encasing her upper arm and pulling her up. She groaned in pain and looked at the person, seeing an angry looking guy. She tried to shake her arm off of him, but he just tightened his grip. Nat looks around the room and sees Damon chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Following the chains, she sees a guy holding the ends of them. 

“Morning, sunshine.” He walks in front of Damon. “I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails.” He chuckled. “And when I pull…” He pulls the ends of the chains forward, the wooden spikes inserting themselves in Damon’s neck, making him groan in pain. Nat closed her eyes, not handling the sight of Damon in pain. 

“So I hear you have the moonstone.” She opens her eyes and sees Jules walking farther into the room, another guy walking behind her. 

“Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now.” Damon laughed. “Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You’re gonna torture me, I don’t talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason.” He taunted her. The guy with the chains wrap them around his hand again while Jules inches closer to Damon.

“This time, it’ll be you.” She nods at the guy and he pulls again, making Damon groan in pain. Nat turns her head away and glares daggers at Jules. The werewolf turns to her and smirks before turning back to the vampire. “If you don’t start talking, I’m gonna kill her.” She threatens leaning on a shotgun. “You know what the great thing about a buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage.” Jules says smirking. Damon feigns intrigue and Jules lifts the shotgun, pointing it at Nat. “Where’s the moonstone?”

“Get over it, honey. You’re never gonna get it.” Damon tells her. She shrugs and pulls the trigger.  “Nat!” Damon yells in surprise.

She gasps at the impact and the guy holding her by the arm lets her go. She falls to the floor and holds her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. She wanted to yell in pain, but wouldn’t give the satisfaction to the bitch. So she closed her eyes and bit her tongue. 

“You looking for this?” Her eyes flew open at Elijah’s voice, and she turned her head to see him leaning against a banister, twirling the moonstone in his hand. She sighs in relief and just watches him. He walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table, backing away slowly. “Go ahead. Take it.” He gestures to the moonstone. One of the werewolves rushes to the moonstone, but Elijah quickly plunges his hand into his chest and rips his heart out. Two other wolves rush at Elijah, but he effortlessly rips their hearts out as well. Before he could get to her, Jules speeds out of the house. She turns to the guy who was gripping the chains and sees him pull his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground, hand on his shoulder. “What about you, sweetheart, hm? You want to take a shot?” The guy shakes his head in fear. “Yes? No? Yes?” He turns to Damon. “Where’s the girl?”

“I don’t know.” Damon says looking around. He catches sight of Nat bleeding on the floor and tries to reassure her that everything will be fine with his eyes. She nods at him and closes her eyes in pain.

“It doesn’t really matter.” She hears a cracking sound and opens her eyes to see the guy dead on the floor. Elijah walks towards Damon and removes the chains strapping him down to the chair. He then walks to the table and grabs a glass before biting his hand and pouring his own blood in it. He walks towards Nat and kneels down next to her. He gives her the glass and gestures for her to drink before standing up. She drinks it, moaning from the pain. 

“So you realize this is the third time I’ve saved your life now?” Elijah tells Damon before wordlessly grabbing the moonstone and walking out of the house. Nat tries standing up but yelps at the pain in her stomach. Damon walks over to her quickly and helps her stand up.

“Easy, the blood is taking effect. You’ll be sore for a while.” He tells her and makes her lay down on the couch. She exhales and closes her eyes, still in shock at the recent events. She looks down and sees a blood stain on the dress. Great, she just hoped she didn’t run into Jenna when she got home. Damon’s phone rings and he answers it while he moves the chair back to its original place.

“So he planned to kill her along?” Nat snaps her head at him in confusion but he pays her no mind. “Got it loud and clear.” He said before hanging up. Suddenly Alaric gasps as he comes back from the dead. “Finally. You missed all the fun.” Damon tells him before picking the chains up. 

“What was that about?” Nat rasps. Ric turns to her and frowns. “I got shot by that bitch Jules.” She explains and he widens his eyes, quickly walking to her. “It’s okay, Elijah gave me his blood. He saved us.” Ric nods but sits next to her holding his head. “What was that about Damon? Who were you talking about?”

“Elena.” She furrows her brows. “Elijah is planning to kill Klaus  _ after _ the sacrifice.” He tells her. “I knew we couldn’t trust him.”

“No, no, no.” She shook her head. “There must be an explanation.” She said, her eyes glossy with tears.

“Open your eyes, Nat. You can’t trust the guy!” He exclaimed. She felt a tear rolling down her eye and quickly wiped it off. She turns to Ric and sees him calling someone, probably Jenna, she thought.

“Yeah, sorry. I...I...I've just been grading papers.” He grimaced at the horrible lie he told her. “Honestly, uh...I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk.” He says. “Sorry. Tomorrow I’m all yours, okay? All right. Good night, Jenna.” He hangs up clearly upset and turns to Nat. “Let’s go.” She nods and grabs her purse, following him out without a word. They get in the car and he drives her home silently. As soon as they arrive she gets out and thanks him before entering the house. She walks quietly hoping Jenna wouldn’t see her, but she soon hears her voice.

“Nat? Is that you?” She turns to Jenna and sees her on the kitchen working. Her aunt looks down to her dress and widens her eyes. “What happened?!”

“Oh, uh, Caroline accidentally spilled some of her mom’s wine on me. I’ll just take it to the dry cleaner.” She reassured her. “I’m going to bed, Jenna. I’m really tired.” She nodded unconvincingly and Nat headed upstairs. As soon as she closed the door she exhaled and took her dress off. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, putting her pajamas on after. She brushed her teeth and she turned to her bedroom once again. But she jumped back when she saw Elijah sitting on her bed. 

“I wanted to check if you were alright.” He told her. She narrowed his eyes at him, remembering what Damon had told her about Elena and the sacrifice.

“I’m okay, you can go now.” She said curtly, already feeling her eyes welling up with tears.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her worriedly, standing up and walking towards her. She took a step back and turned around so he couldn’t see her cry. “Natalia…”

“You don’t plan on saving Elena!” She exclaimed angrily, turning to him. He sighed and looked away. “You made a deal with her. You said you were a man of your word, Elijah.” She scoffed.

“I am, Natalia. I said I would protect Elena’s loved ones, I never said I would make sure she survived the sacrifice.” He said quietly. “She knows this, she agreed to this.”  He reminded her. She swallowed and looked at him.

“Don’t you- don’t you have a way to stop the sacrifice? T-to kill him before it happens?” She stammered. He frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t Natalia. The only chance I have to do it is when he is vulnerable, and that will only happen after the sacrifice. I am truly sorry, but there is nothing else I can do.” She nodded dejectedly and sat on her bed. 

“I understand. I just-” She smack her lips in frustration. “I just wish there was a way. She’s my sister, my twin. I can’t lose her.” He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and cried quietly. 

“I know, Natalia. Believe me. I would do anything to protect my family too.” He told her.

“I thought you didn’t have a family anymore.” She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

“I don’t. Klaus is the one responsible for that. That is why I will kim him, Natalia.” She was shocked at his confession. He let her go and gestured for her to lay down. “You should sleep, you had an exhausting evening.” She got under the covers and looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, basking on the feeling of his lips on her skin, but soon they were gone. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone too.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nat got hurt by the wolves and now she knows Elijah doesn't plan on saving Elena before the sacrifice. Next chapter is the dinner party, which I'm excited to write. I may update today, but if not, then tomorrow definitely :)
> 
> Check out the pinterest board for season 2. There's a section with the outfit for this chapter! Here's the link https://pin.it/6Wj638P
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	15. The Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Are you sure about this? This totally screams insecure.” Nat teases Ric. They had just gotten out of his car and were walking towards Jenna and Elijah. Her aunt was showing the vampire some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls, so Ric wanted to be there to keep an eye on Jenna. Nat decided to join him, given that she didn’t really have anything else to do. They walked to the pair of them and Nat realized Elijah was already watching them with an amused smirk. Jenna turns to them and furrows her brows, chuckling confused before turning back to Elijah. Nat had to admit she did feel a bit annoyed at Jenna and Elijah’s closeness.

“Elijah, this is my… friend, Alaric Saltzman.” Ouch, not boyfriend? Nat thought. “And you’ve met my niece Natalia.” Elijah smiled at Nat and nodded.

“Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Nat here decided to tag along too.” He said forcing a smile. “Where to next?” There was an awkward silence before Elijah spoke.

“I’m pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.” He told Jenna.

“Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec.” She walks back to the car, leaving the three of them alone. 

“Alaric Saltzman. So you’re one of those people on Elena’s list of loved ones to protect.” Elijah tells him. 

“So is Jenna.” He snaps.

“You don’t have to be jealous. I rarely pursue younger women.” He looks away. 

“Only Natalia then?” Ric says, making Nat turn to him with wide eyes. Elijah looks at her and his lips twitch before turning back to Alaric.

“It’s a joke, Ric. Lighten up.” He pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

“Right.”

As soon as he’s out of sight Nat hits him on the shoulder. “What the hell was that?!”

“I’m sorry, I just- I don’t know.” He says dejectedly. “Let’s just go, I want to keep an eye on Jenna.”

“He won’t hurt her.” She told him as they walked back to Jenna and Elijah. Ric glanced at her before looking away. “He’s a man of his word.” 

“Hm.” 

They walked for a while with them before Nat and Ric got bored and came up with some excuse to leave them. They headed to the Grill and found Damon and Andie already sitting on a booth. They approached them and sat in front of them.

“What’s with the long faces?” Damon asked amused.

“We just spent an entire morning walking around town with Jenna and Elijah.” She grumbled. 

“Interesting.” Damon said. “Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?” He asked turning to Ric now.

“No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he’s charming.” He said mockingly. Nat nodded at that, a scowl on her face at Elijah and Jenna’s ‘friendship’.

“You sounded jealous.” Damon teased, turning to Andie. “Sound a bit jealous?” 

“Kinda do.” Andie said.

“Oh, and the niece is jealous too.” He told Nat, amused at her reaction. 

“Shut up, Damon.” She glared at him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here.” Alaric says glancing over at Andie.

“Andie? She’s been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven’t you? He turns to the blonde.

“Uh-huh.” She said before leaning in and kissing him. “My lips are sealed.” Nat and Alaric look in disgust before turning away.

“This is too weird.” She says.

“I just need the right opportunity.” Damon mutters before looking up and smiling deviously. “Ah, there’s Jenna with her new boyfriend.” He waves at them before beckoning them over. “Hi.” Nat sighs before Jenna and Elijah arrived.

“Hey, guys.” Jenna said smiling.

“So, I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.” Damon teased, knowing it would annoy Ric and Nat, the latter already rolling her eyes and glaring at him. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Elijah.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Jenna said looking at Elijah. Alaric suddenly puts down some money and gets up from the booth.

“Well, as much as I’d like to continue this, I’ve got papers to guide.”

“No, you know what? We should continue this. Let’s have a dinner party.” Nat snorts at that but covers it quickly with a fake cough.

“Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I’ll be happy to host. Say tonight, maybe?” Damon says way too eagerly. Nat narrows her eyes suspiciously at his words. 

“It’s good for me. Jenna?” Andie asks.

“I don’t know if tonight works-” Alaric starts but is interrupted by Jenna.

“Yeah, I’m free.” She says quickly. Damon turns to Elijah and the latter watches him for a moment before nodding.

“It’d be a pleasure.”

“I’ll come too.” Nat tells Damon, knowing that he’s up to no good. He glares at her and nods.

“Great.” Jenna and Elijah go to a table, probably to get some lunch and Ric walks out of the Grill, leaving Nat, Damon and Andie alone. The vampire turned to Nat. “Way to go there. Totally _not_ jealous.” He said sarcastically. 

“Shut up, that wasn’t- I wasn’t jealous.” She said uncomfortably. She was going to the dinner party to keep an eye on Damon.... And Elijah. Okay, she was definitely jealous, but she didn’t want Damon annoying her. 

“As much as I’d like to stay here and argue, I’ve got to go. Places to be, food to buy.” He said standing up, Andie following him. They walked out of the Grill and she looked around. Her eyes stopped on Jenna laughing, probably at something Elijah said. Her face contorted in something awkward and a pang of jealousy went through her. Suddenly, Jenna caught sight of her and her eyes lit up. She waved at her and gestured for her to join them. She reluctantly stood up and walked towards them.

“Where did Damon and Andie go?” Jenna asked her confused. She noticed that the only seat available was next Elijah, given that Jenna’s purse was next to her. She sat next to him and looked at Jenna. 

“Uh, they probably went to get everything ready for later.” Her aunt nodded and stood up.

“I need to use the bathroom. Order anything Nat.” She nodded and Jenna walked away, leaving her with Elijah. Her heart was beating fast due to their proximity, and Nat was sure he could hear it. 

“You know.” He started and glanced at her. “You don’t have to be jealous.” Nat was sure she would die right then and there from embarrassment. 

“Oh, God.” She said covering her face.

“I only have eyes for you, Natalia.” He told her in a low voice. She snapped her head up and saw him already gazing at her intensely. She opened her mouth in shock before composing herself quickly.

“Until they wander over to Elena? Because that’s what happened with Tatia, right?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Elijah tilted his head and furrowed his brows, obviously affected by her words. Before he could say anything, Jenna came back. 

“God, I’m starving!” She exclaimed as she sat down. Nat turned to her and smiled tightly, ignoring Elijah’s stare. For the next hour they sat there, Nat silently eating and Jenna and Elijah talking about the town and his supposed book. After they finished the food and payed, they walked out of the Grill.

“Elijah, you want a ride?” Jenna asked.

“No, thank you, Jenna. I will walk around some more.” He smiled politely and her aunt turned to Nat.

“I’ll go get the car, wait right here.” She nodded and Jenna walked away.

“I-” She started to say but Elijah interrupted her.

“I will pick you up. Be ready, Natalia.” He told her curtly before walking away. She looked at him go with a frown on her face. She wanted to apologize for her bluntness earlier because he obviously looked hurt. She heard the car and turned to Jenna, who had already parked next to her. She quickly got in and they drove away.

***

Nat found a cable knit beige sweater, a pair of blue ripped jeans and a pair of brown ankle boots. She changed quickly and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair before looking in the mirror. She caught sight of the nude lipstick Katherine had given her, and after staring at it for a second, she quickly grabbed it and applied it on her lips. She suddenly heard a knock on the door and Jenna popped in her head.

“Nat, you comi- Wow.” She said when she looked at Nat. “You look great!” She exclaimed.

“Thanks, Jenna.” She said smiling shyly.

“Are you trying to impress Elijah?” Jenna asked in a teasing voice. Nat widened her eyes and shook her head.

“Jenna!”

“I’m kidding!” She raised her arms defensively. “But just so you know, I think he already likes you.” She shrugged, making Nat look away awkwardly. “Anyways, you coming?”

“Uh, you go ahead, I’ll be there soon.” 

“What, Elijah’s giving you a ride?” She teased, but when she saw Nat blushing she laughed. “He is!”

“Just go!” Nat said laughing. Her aunt waggled her eyebrows at her in a teasing manner, prompting Nat to throw a cushion at her. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you there.” And with that she left the room. Nat sighed before going to the bathroom again to finnish applying the lipstick. After she finished there, she went to her wardrobe to get her purse. She opened the door and took it out. When she closed the door she saw Elijah sitting on her window. She jumped back and put a hand on her chest.

“Jesus!” She exclaimed. “You really need to start announcing your arrival.” He fixed his eyes on her and she squirmed a little at his stare. “Elijah, about today… I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me. What I said was completely out of line.” She told him, walking slowly towards him. He stood up and met her in the middle.

“I understand, Natalia.” 

“You do?” She asked him.

“I imagine you felt the same way I do everytime I see Damon with you.” His voice suddenly turned dark. She widened her eyes before a smile graced her lips.

“You mean you get jealous when you see me with him?” She asked stepping closer to him.

“I get jealous every time a man comes close to you.” He told her. 

“You never show it.” She noticed the collar of his shirt was a bit crooked, so she reached out to fix it. She felt him looking down at her, but paid him no mind, knowing that she would pass out from his stare alone.

“When one has lived a thousand years, one learns to control their emotions.” She swallowed nervously and looked up at him. 

“Are you really that old?” He smiled at her and lightly nodded. “Thought you didn’t go after younger women.” She teased.

“Yes, well, something about you…” He said quietly, his eyes adverting to her lips. She felt her breath hitch as he leaned down. She could now feel his breath and closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his lips graze hers before they turned to her cheek, kissing it softly before he pulled back. She opened her eyes and flushed at the thought of him almost kissing her. He looked at the watch on his wrist before walking to the door. “We should go, or else we will be late.”

“Uh, y-yeah. Let’s g-go.” She chuckled nervously and walked out of the room. She had no idea how she would survive a dinner with him after _that_.

***

They arrived at the Boarding House and Elijah turned off the car. Before she had a chance to open the door, he did it for her and offered her his arm. She looked up at him grinning and took it, the two of them walking to the front door. Elijah knocked on the door with his free hand and they waited. The door opened, Damon behind it. He looked at Elijah before looking at Nat and their intertwined arms in surprise.

“Good evening.” Elijah said curtly.

“Thank you for coming. Please come in.” Damon said, gesturing for them to enter. Nat started walking but Elijah tightened his grip on her arm, stopping her from going further. 

“Just one moment.” She looked at him questioningly. “Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.” He told Damon.

“No, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.” The Salvatore said dismissively. 

“Hmm, well, that’s good.” Elijah said before loosening his grip on Nat’s arm and letting her go. He gestured for her to enter, him following her. “Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I’ll kill you and I’ll kill everyone in this house.” He threatens. Nat looks at Damon. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” He says. Suddenly Jenna comes up, Elijah and Nat turning to her. The Original smiles and walks over to her. 

“Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?” 

“Nice to see you.” Jenna says, looking at him first then at Nat.

“You look incredible.” Elijah says.

“Thank you.” They walk to the dining room, leaving Nat and Damon alone. She turned to him and saw his face.

“Just don't.” She left him there and joined everyone else in the dining room. 

When she got there she saw John already sitting and frowned. What the hell? She looked around and saw Jenna and Andie sitting next to each other, Ric and Elijah in front of them. Between them, there was a free chair, and Elijah gestured for her to sit next to him. She walked over to them and sat quickly, seeing Damon coming in and sitting down too.

“I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.” She said, pouring some wine into his cup. Nat started serving some food on her plate, listening to the conversation.

“Hmm, do tell.” Damon said curiously.

“Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.” He explained, looking around the table.

“Hmm. Because they were witches.” Jenna said, obviously amused by it.

“Yeah, but there’s no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.” Andie argues.

“Andie’s a journalist. Big on facts.” Damon tells Elijah.

“Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire.” Elijah continued. “Could you pass the…” He turns to Nat and gestures for her to pass him the salt. She reaches for it and hands it over. 

“I wouldn’t repeat this to the Historical Society.” Jenna chuckles. Nat smiles and nods at her words. Definitely not.

“It’s starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.” John says from the end of the table.

“So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?” Damon asks Elijah, ignoring John completely.

“You know… a healthy historian’s curiosity, of course.” Nat could sense there was more to it, but just kept on eating.

“Of course.” Damon agreed. Elijah glances at Damon and he stares back. After that, they kept eating, light conversation for the rest of the dinner. Once they finished, Damon stood up. “Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I’ve been saving for ages.” He asked.

“None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit.” Alaric joked. They all stand up and Nat catches sight of Damon gesturing at Andie with his eyes. She furrows her brows and looks between them.

“The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.” Andie told them.

“I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company.” Elijah said smiling at Nat before turning to Andie. 

“I like you.” She grinned at him. They started to walk off and Nat followed them, suspecting that Damon was up to something. They got to the study and Damon turned to her.

“Last I checked you’re not a gentleman.” He said looking her up and down.

“Funny.” She glared at him. “I’m staying.” He sighed and she leaned on the banister. She saw Elijah look around the room while Damon poured him a drink.

“So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.” Damon guesses. Nat rolls her eyes at his words and looks at Elijah.

“Because I feel as though we’ve grown so close, Damon, I’ll tell you yes.” He paused before looking at him. “Do you know where it is?” 

“Maybe. Tell me why it’s so important.” Damon said handing him the glass.

“We’re not that close.” He turned around and looked at the books. “It’s quite a collection you have here.” 

“Hm.” 

“It’s a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories.” Elijah said. Nat saw Damon still turned to the table and squinted her eyes, trying to see what he was doing. Suddenly, Andie and Alaric burst through the doors, startling her. 

“Gentlemen.” He turned to Nat. “ And Nat. We forgot about dessert.” Elijah nods and hands Damon his glass, who quickly drains it. He walks over to Nat and holds out his hand to her.

“Natalia?” She smiles at him and takes it. He surprises her by twirling her around and leads her out of the room together. When they enter, they see Jenna pouring a cup of coffee for John.

“Sorry, guys. Dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food.” She laughs before walking back to the kitchen. Elijah sits, Natalia sitting next to him.

“So… I know this is a social thing, but I… I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you’re doing here.” Andie tells Elijah, sitting in front of him.

“I’d love to answer.” He nods at her.

“Great, that’s so great.” Andie says excitedly. Nat sees Damon and Alaric enter the room, the former sitting down with a scowl on his face. “Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?” Andie asks him.

“Elijah, did John tell you he’s Elena and Nat’s uncle-slash-father?” Nat looked between Elijah and Damon.

“Yes, I’m well aware of that.” He said.

“Of course they hate him, so there’s absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.” Damon tells him, looking at John.

“No, Ric, it’s in the front pocket. On the… you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry.” She stands up and leaves the table.

“What I’d like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?” John asked him. Nat looked at Elijah and realized that he was fed up with their questions.

“Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now.” He looked between Damon and John. “I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again.” He warns them. Nat swallows nervously, knowing he wasn’t joking around. Suddenly, Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down again.

“Okay. My first question is, when you got here to Mystic-” She’s cut off by Elijah’s scream. Nat snaps her head at him and gasps loudly at the scene in front of her. Ric had stabbed Elijah with some sort of dagger, turning grey immediately. She stands up in shock, as does everyone else, before Ric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!” Nat yells at him. 

“Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.” He said. Nat turns to Elijah and feels her heart beating loudly.

“All right.” Damon agrees before walking to Elijah’s chair and lifting him up. He leaves the room, Nat following close behind. 

“What the hell did you do Damon?!” He ignores her and goes down the stairs to the cellar. “Damon!”

“I killed him! I don’t trust the guy, and after what we heard about the sacrifice, neither should you.” He said dropping him on the floor. He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and turns her to the stairs. “Now, let’s go back, Jenna will be out with dessert soon.”

“Damon, no!” She tries to wriggle out of his grasp, but he’s too strong.”Let me go! Let me go!” She struggled some more and he stopped walking.

“Listen here, _Natalia_. You are gonna sit quietly throughout dessert, or so help me I will tie you up and leave you in a room alone. Understand?” He threatened angrily. She glared at him and shakes his hands off of her. 

“I hate you.” With that she goes up the stairs. Instead of heading to the dining room, she went to the bathroom, bumping into Ric on the way there.

“Nat…” He starts.

“Leave me alone.” She quickly enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she’s alone, a sob comes out of her mouth. She quickly covers it and cries quietly. How could they do this? Well, it's Damon she's talking about. Of course he wouldn’t rest until he found a way to kill Elijah. But in front of her? And in that way? 

After she calmed down, she left the bathroom, eyes puffy and nose red from crying. From the corner of her eye she saw Damon walking quickly towards the front door. 

“Where are you going? To stab more people in the back?” She snippily asked.

“Elijah's not dead.” Her eyes widened at that. “Stay here, Nat. I mean it, _don’t_ move.” With that he left the house. She frowned at him and sat on one of the couches. Suddenly, Jenna came out of the dining room.

“Hey, where’s everyone?” She asked confused.

“Uh, don’t know.” Nat said honestly.

“Well, I’ve had enough. I’m going home. You coming?” She asked grabbing her coat and purse. “Or are you waiting for Elijah?” She teased. 

“You go ahead Jenna. I’ll be home soon.” Her aunt smiled and left the house. Nat stayed in the couch for a while, waiting for Damon to come back. She wanted to know what happened with Elijah and hopefully see him alive and well again. After an hour, she heard the front door open and immediately stood up. When she looked up she saw Damon and Stefan carrying Elijah, dead again, but the dagger was now on his chest. Elena walked behind them and closed the door after entering.

“Nat…” Elena started.

“So you agreed to this?” She asked angrily while following them to the cellar. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Elena said. They arrived downstairs and dropped the body down, Stefan wrapping his arm around Elena after. Nat leaned against the wall and glared at Damon, who had kneeled down and was searching through Elijah’s jacket.

“Uhh! What do we have here?” He pulled out the moonstone and showed it to them. Nat rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. “A little moonstone bar of soap. I’ll hold on to this.”

“So, that’s it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead.” Elena says, making Nat snap her head at her sister. 

“Don’t get any ideas.” Damon warns her before turning to Elena. “But yeah, pretty much.”

“Okay then… Good night.” Elena said, starting to walk out before turning back to the brothers. “You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way.” She told them. Unbelievable, Nat thought. She was getting angrier by the second. 

“That seems fair.” Damon said.

“Okay.” Stefan said at Elena’s look. She turned to Nat and stared at her, waiting for a response. Screw it, Nat thought.

“Fine, Elena. We’ll do this on your terms. But.” She said looking between the three of them. “When Klaus comes and kills everyone that we love while you try to find a way to kill him without Elijah, just know I’ll be calmly sitting, enjoying my immunity while you run around like scared little children. The only one that could help you was him.” She said pointing at Elijah’s body. “Because me? Well, I’ll be drinking Bonnie’s little herbs, meaning no dreams, no memories.” They looked at her shocked. “So, good luck.” And with that she left the cellar.

***

She turned the bathroom light off and walked out. She jumped back when she saw Elena sitting on her bed. Wait. It wasn’t Elena, it was Katherine!

“What are you doing here? Thought you were compelled to stay in the tomb.” Nat asked confused.

“Elijah’s dead, so…” Right. “Heard you were being petty with the others because they killed him.” Nat glared at her, ready to defend herself, but Katherine spoke again. “Good.” Her lip twitched and she sat on the bed.

“You know… I remember some of our time together.” She said to Katherine.

“What do you remember?”

“I remember promising you we would get out of Bulgaria.” Katherine smiled at that and nodded. “Well, I kept the promise, didn’t I?” They both laughed at that. “I also remember my dying moments. Well, some of it.” She said more seriously.

“Nat…”

“I’m sorry.” Katherine looked at her confused. “For confusing you for Tatia. My mind… it wasn’t right.” She explained.

“Ah, your curse.” She guessed. Nat looked at her confused. “Damon told me. When I asked about you.” 

“Right.” They stayed in silent for a while before Katherine got up.

“I should leave you to rest.” Nat nodded at her. “Good night, Nat.” 

“Good night, sister.” She didn’t know why or how the words came out, but they felt right. Katherine looked at her shocked, and Nat noticed her eyes getting glossy from unshed tears. She nodded at the vampire and turned to the other side, ready to sleep, the last thing she heard, being…

“ _Good night_ , _sister.”_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat snapped at the Salvatores and Elena! Elijah's sadly dead for now, but Katherine's out of the tomb, so that means more moments between them :)
> 
> You can check out the Pinterest board for season 2 by clicking this link  
> https://pin.it/64Byjcf
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	16. The House Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“I know you’re there.”

“You’re getting better at this.” Nat turned to her bed and saw Katherine already laying down, reading her journal with the different memories. “So, you’re writing your memories in this?” She asked holding up the journal.

“Mhm.” She had just brushed her teeth and was now going to get dressed for school. A few days had passed since that disastrous dinner at the Boarding House, and Katherine had been visiting everyday. Without the others knowing, of course. Not that she would care, anyway. Her and Elena hadn’t been talking to each other and she missed her terribly, but she was too proud. “What’s with the hair anyway?” She asked Katherine.

“Pretending to be Elena is really entertaining.” She said smirking. Nat glared at her and she rolled her eyes, standing up and walking to her wardrobe. “She really doesn’t want me here.” 

“Why did you stay anyway? I thought as soon as the compulsion wore off you’d be out of town.” Nat started looking for something to wear, Katherine behind her. 

“I was being honest, I want to help.”

“Correction, you want Klaus dead and you know Elena is your best chance at achieving that.” She was about to grab a sweater, but Katherine stopped her and pushed her aside, rummaging through her clothes before handing her a white shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, ankle boots and a denim jacket. Nat shook her head at the boots and grabbed a pair of light blue vans.

“You should really let me upgrade your wardrobe. It’s boring.” The vampire said rolling her eyes. “And yes, I want Klaus dead.” Nat nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed quickly. 

“So what are you up to now?” Nat asked as she got out, already dressed. She grabbed her bag and turned to Katherine.

“Well, I’ll be helping at the Boarding House with whatever boring task they put me up to.” She rolled her eyes before they lit up and turned to Nat. “You should ditch school and come.” She suggested.

“Nope. I’m not missing school, Kat.” Nat said. 

“Nickname huh?”

“You have one for me. It’s only fair.” She shrugged.

“Fine, have fun with Elena then.” The vampire jeered. 

“She’s still my sister.” Nat reminded her. “Okay then, I’ll be leaving. You can see yourself out, Katerina.” And with that she left her room. She found Jeremy already waiting for her downstairs and soon they left the house. At first they were silent, but after a few minutes, Jeremy spoke up.

“So… you and Elena are still not talking to each other?” He asked.

“Jer…” 

“I hate seeing you guys like this, you never fight.” He told her. 

“She went behind my back, Jer.” She reminded him. “Besides, I’m too proud. To be honest, I…. I’m not mad anymore. I mean, I’m still hurt about Elijah and the whole going behind my back thing, but my anger has subsided.” She said quietly.

“Well, I think it’s time you two worked this out.” After that, he drove in silence, leaving Nat with her thoughts. He was right, she needed to fix things with her sister. But she was still really hurt about everything that happened. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice they had already arrived at school. She quickly got out and started walking towards the building, but spotted Elena and Stefan talking, the latter kissing her forehead before going inside. Elena crossed her arms and looked around, immediately noticing Nat. 

“Nat!” She thought about Jeremy’s words in the car and stopped walking, knowing that she needed to fix things with Elena. Her sister walked towards her quickly and stopped in front of her. “Hey…” She said shyly.

“Hi.” 

“Look, Nat, I’m sorry. About Elijah and going behind your back. I know we should’ve told you-”

“Damn right you should have!” Nat exclaimed. Elena sighed and grabbed her hand.

“It was wrong, Nat, I know. I hate you being angry at me.” She said sadly.

“I’m not angry anymore.” Nat sighed. “But don’t expect me to be okay with you daggering Elijah.” Elena nodded and looked away. “I’m sorry too. For being petty and childish.”

“I understand why you did it.” 

“I was being serious, Lena. No more memories. For now at least. I can’t handle it.” She said seriously.

“I know, Nat. But just so you know, if anyone might be able to handle this, then it’s you. You’re strong as hell.” Elena said, a smile on her lips. Nat shook her head, smiling too and gestured for them to go inside. “Hey, girls’ night tonight, don’t forget.” Right. Caroline was still heartbroken over Matt and they had decided to cheer her up. 

“Yep.” She nodded and they walked inside.

“I should probably tell you that Katherine is out of the tomb. When Elijah… died, the compulsion wore off.” Elena said cautiously.

“I… know.” Nat said looking away.

“You do?” Elena asked confused. “How?”

“She may have visited me?” 

“What?!” She exclaimed. “Nat, did she hurt you? What happened?” 

“Lena, calm down. She didn’t hurt me, she never would.” Nat reassured her.

“How can you be so calm? She could have-” Elena stopped talking when she saw Nat’s relaxed face and realized something. “You’ve been seeing her everyday, haven’t you?” Nat closed her eyes and nodded. She didn’t want Elena to find out yet, but sooner or later she would have. “Why?” Her voice indicated that she was hurt and Nat felt bad for a second, but then she shook her head.

“Look, Elena, she was my sister in another life-”

“Yeah, not this one!”

“I remember her, okay? At least some of it, and I want this. I want to get to know her better. I know you don’t like it, but can you at least accept it?” Elena looked away, obviously upset. “This doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, because I do. You’re my sister, okay? But so is she, I can’t hate her.” Before Elena could say anything, Alaric popped his head out of his classroom and looked at them.

“Hey, could you come inside? I want to talk to you.” Elena looked at her one last time before going inside quickly, Nat following her. Alaric closed the door and stood over one of the desks, Nat leaning on the wall and Elena on Ric’s desk. “Jenna and I had this argument the other day.” 

“How bad?” Nat asked.

“It was bad.” He told her before turning to Elena. “You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I’m lying about something.

“John’s going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he’s not careful.” Elena said.

“Yeah, well, easier said than done.” He told them showing them his hand. No ring. Oh. “I gave him his ring back so…” He trailed off before he looked down. “Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven’t they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?” Alaric was exasperated, clearly fed up with the lies.

“You think we should tell her the truth?” Nat asked.

“I’m saying I can’t be with her and not tell her. It’s not fair to her, and it’s not the kind of relationship I want.” He said sadly.

“Not to mention it’s becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we’d at least hold off until after we’ve dealt with Klaus.” Elena said.

“And even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?” Nat told them frowning.

“Look, I’m sorry to put this on you.” He said looking between them. “But I feel it’s your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I’ll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done.” He said, finality in his tone.

***

“Chinese food or pizza?” Caroline asks out loud. Bonnie, Elena, Nat and Caroline were in the kitchen getting everything ready for their night.

“Like you have to ask.” Elena told her.

“I will get it.” The blonde said, taking her tablet and turning it on. She stares at it longingly, Bonnie and Nat staring at each other. 

“I’ll do it.” Bonnie said, taking the tablet away from her.

“Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?” Nat asked Bonnie. She had filled them in about their little talk with Jonas and Luka earlier.

“I don’t know what to believe. I think he’s at a loss. He’s not sure who to trust.”

“Join the club.” Elena muttered. Nat knew she was talking about Katherine, but still felt as if it was directed at her.

“Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about ‘The Notebook’?” Caroline asked, changing the subject when she noticed Nat’s face at Elena’s words.

“Care, how many times have you seen that movie?” Nat asked her chuckling.

“That is so not the point.” She said defensively. Bonnie, Elena and Nat burst out laughing.

“Well, yeah, I mean…” Elena trailed off. Suddenly they hear footsteps and see Jenna entering the kitchen. They stare at her and notice she’s upset.

“Hey.” Elena waved.

“What’s going on?” Jenna asked looking around.

“Girl’s night.” Nat answered.

“Oh.”

“How are you doing?”

“You heard about my fight with Ric.” She realized.

“He feels terrible.” Nat told her softly.

“Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?” She asked suspiciously. The girls look at each other before Elena turns back and shakes her head.

“No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we’ll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…” She trailed off.

“Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships.” Caroline scoffed.

“You too?” Jenna looks at the blonde.

“You have no idea.”

“Okay, then.” She joins them and opens the fridge, getting something to drink. “It’s this whole Isobel thing. He’s hiding something from me.”

“To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you.” Caroline suggested.

“Well, that’s not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does.” Nat swallowed nervously, feeling guilty about hiding these things from Jenna.

“Sometimes it’s harder than that.” Caroline argues.

“Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn’t.” The girls look at each other, equal guilty looks on their faces.

“You know what we need? Dancing.” Caroline tried to change the topic, sensing the tension rising. “There is a band at the Grill.” She looked towards Bonnie first.

“I’m in.” Bonnie said.

“In.” Jenna agreed.

“In.” They turned to Nat and she nodded.

“Sure.”

“Great!” Caroline claps her hands delighted. “I’ll drive!” They laughed and got their coats, leaving the house. After a while, they arrived at the Grill and saw from the windows it was already packed with people. They got out of the car and entered the Grill, walking until they found a spot to see the band. Nat looked around and saw Ric already watching Jenna, but he walked away. 

“I need a drink.” Her aunt said and walked away. Suddenly they see Matt walking past them.

“Hey Matt.” Caroline grins at him, but he ignores her and walks away. Her face falls and she looks down.

“Things just got real awkward.” Bonnie said.

“Yep.” Elena added. 

“Ugh, why won’t he talk to me?” Caroline whined.

“He said the ball’s in your court.” Bonnie reminded her.

“Yeah, but I can’t do anything about it.”

“Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him.” Nat frowned. This was getting tiring. Caroline seemed to be in control of the bloodlust, and Matt wanted to be with her. She didn’t see the problem

“Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets.”

“Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway.” Elena said, looking towards Jenna. When Nat turned to her, she saw Alaric talking to their aunt. The band stopped playing and they clapped loudly. Suddenly, Caroline starts taking her jacket off, handing it over to Nat.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” She yells confused at her, but the blonde is already walking away. She goes up the stage and grabs the microphone. 

“Hey, everybody. Let’s hear it for the band!” She yells excitedly. “Weren’t they awesome?” She starts clapping and everyone joins in. Nat feels someone next to her and sees Jenna standing there looking at Caroline.

“This isn’t going to end well.” And with that she drinks another shot of tequila.

“So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself.” She chuckles nervously. The singer goes to gently take the microphone off their friend, but she resists. Her eyes suddenly light up. “I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what? I’m going to sing.” Nat, Bonnie, Elena and Jenna all looked baffled by this. 

“Sing?” Elena asks, still shocked. The singer says something to Caroline but she turns to him and tells him something. She then whispers something in his ear and the band nods. They start playing a song and when Caroline sings, she recognizes it: Eternal Flame. She was actually really good, Nat had to admit. 

“She’s good!” Jenna says.

“Yeah!” Nat agrees, a big grin on her face. They notice Matt on the side watching in amazement, and when he turns to Nat, she nods smiling. A smile starts curving on his lips and he walks to the stage. When he gets there he kisses her passionately, making the girls and everyone else clap and yell enthusiastically.

***

“I need to use the bathroom.” Elena tells Bonnie, Nat and Jenna before standing up and leaving them. The other three make light conversation before Jenna goes to the bar for another drink, leaving Bonnie and Nat alone.

“You know what? I want to use the bathroom too.” Bonnie says.

“I’ll go with you.” The witch nods and they stand up, walking through the tables. But on their way there, Elena stops them.

“I… I wouldn’t. Caroline and Matt are…” She trails off laughing.

“In the bathroom?!” Bonnie exclaims.

“If they’re happy, I’m happy.” She raises her arms and shrugs, walking back towards the table.

“Um, hey, speaking of happy. Would it freak you guys out if I started dating your brother?” Bonnie asked them uneasily. Finally! Nat thought. Elena stopped and turn around.

“You’re into my brother?” She asked the witch. Nat couldn’t read her, she didn’t know whether she was mad or not.

“I know it’s weird, but he’s been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can’t tell what you’re thinking… Right now.” She said at Elena’s face.

“I'm thinking that...My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and...He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you.” She finally said smiling. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Elena confirms. Bonnie then turns to Nat.

“Nat?”

“Bonnie, I think the problem would’ve been if you _rejected_ my brother.” She teased. Bonnie laughed and hugged the two girls, obviously grateful for their blessing. Suddenly Elena’s phone rings. 

“My phone.” She says taking it out of her pocket and answers it. “Hey, Stefan. I’m at the Grill. I can’t hear you. Hold…” She raises a finger to Bonnie and Nat. “Yeah…” And she walks away. 

“I’m, uh, gonna go look for Jenna.” Nat says and Bonnie nods. She walks around trying to find her aunt, but instead bumps into Ric.

“Ric, hi.”

“Nat.” He nods and stares at her. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know how. 

“What is it?” He furrows his brows at her and she rolls her eyes. “You want to say something. Say it.”

“About Elijah… I’m really sorry for the part I played. I know how much you… connected with him.” He grimaced at that last part before looking at her in regret.

“It’s-it’s okay Ric. I’m not mad anymore, only hurt that you hid it from me.” She shrugged. Before he could say anything else, Elena and Stefan walked towards them.

“Jonas is here, he’s trying to get to Elena.” Stefan says seriously. Nat widens her eyes and looks at her sister. “Ric, you should take Jenna home, it’s better if she doesn’t see anything.” Ric nods and walks away to find her. 

“What are we gonna do?” Nat asks them worriedly.

“We have a plan, but we need you to hide by the door until we come.” Elena tells her. She nods and they walk to the bathroom. She immediately goes to the door and stays hidden by a pillar. She peeks through it and sees Jonas, Stefan and Elena talking. Suddenly, the warlock looks at the bar and sets fire to it before turning back to her sister and the vampire. But before he could do anything, Caroline jumps on him, giving them an opportunity to slip away. Nat comes out of the pillar and opens the door, letting them through before she goes out too. They quickly get inside Stefan’s car and he drives away.

“What’s this plan of yours?” Nat asks from the back.

“Jonas will want to get to Elena, so Katherine and her will switch places. That way if he tries something, she can stop him.” He explains, driving fast to the Boarding House. 

“Huh, it’s not a bad idea.” She says. They arrive at the house and enter quickly, finding Damon and Katherine already waiting for them by the front door. 

“Let’s go.” Katherine tells Elena and they walk upstairs, leaving the brothers and Nat alone.

“You still mad?” Damon asks and she rolls her eyes, turning away from him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you're not.”

“I’m not.” He confirms. “But I’m sorry for being an ass.”

“That day or all the time?” She asks nonchalantly. Before they could talk any further, Elena and Katherine come downstairs, clothes already swapped.

“Let’s go, Stefan.” Katherine tells him, walking to the front door. He looks at the others one last time before leaving with her. 

“Now what?” Elena asks.

“Now we wait.” Damon tells her.

***

“How did you guys convince her to do this?” Elena asks, pacing nervously. They were already at their house and just waiting for Stefan and Katherine to come down.

“We didn’t. It was actually her idea.” Damon tells her.

“Wow. That’s… not good.” Elena frowns. Nat sighs and shakes her head at her reaction.

“No. No, that’s not good at all.” He says looking at Nat suspiciously. They hear footsteps and see Katherine and Stefan coming down the stairs.

“Everything’s taken care of.” He tells them. Katherine pulls off Elena’s necklace and holds it up.

“I’m guessing you’re going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean.” She tells her in a taunting voice. Elena walks towards her and snatches the necklace angrily before turning to Stefan.

“You’re going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home.”

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Katherine scoffs.

“This doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Elena snaps. 

“I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that.” Katherine was clearly fed up with Elena’s attitude. Nat runs a hand over her face at their argument. She just wanted everyone to get along, but she knew that would never happen. At least not Elena and Katherine. The vampire turns to Stefan. “I’m ready, let’s get out of here.” He nods and they walk to the kitchen to go through the backdoor. Katherine turns to Nat and smirks. “ _Good night, sister. See you soon_.” Nat smiles and waves at her, before turning to Damon and Elena.

“When did you and her become friends?” He asks her confused at their little exchange.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

She left Elena and Damon and went upstairs to change into her pajamas before preparing her tea. Today was… eventful to say the least, she thought. Katherine had proven that she was willing to help, but Elena’s attitude wasn’t helping. Nat knew she didn’t trust her after everything that had happened. But if someone wanted Klaus dead more than Elena and the brothers, then that was Katherine. That brought her back to the Klaus topic. She didn’t know how she felt about them wanting him dead. She only wanted to stop Elena from being sacrificed, not... kill Klaus. She actually wanted to learn more about him, about them. She of course knew how to get that information, but she wasn’t willing to have more dreams. At least not know. 

She changed out of her clothes and grabbed Bonnie’s herbs from the nightstand before going downstairs. She found Elena already there, about to join Jenna, who was eating ice cream.

“Are John and Jeremy asleep?” Their aunt asks.

“I think so.” Elena says.

“If I go to bed right now, there’s a chance I’ll wake up hangover-free.” Elena and Nat chuckle at that. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

“Who’s that?” Jenna asks confused. Nat and Elena shrug while she stands up to answer the door. After a brief moment, they join Jenna but are shocked at what they see.

“I’m… Elena and Natalia’s birth mother.” 

Isobel.

Uh oh.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the others now know there's sort of a friendship between Katherine and Nat, and they are not taking it well. I'll probably update tomorrow or maaybe later tonight, so stay tuned :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos if you're liking the story so far!


	17. Know Thy Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Isobel is at the door looking at Elena and Nat. Jenna of course is stunned, after all, she thought Isobel was dead.

“Hello Elena, Natalia.” She smiles, but there’s no emotion in her eyes. “It’s nice to see you again.” Jenna looks at the twins shocked.

“Again?” She whispers, clearly feeling betrayed by them. Neither Elena nor Nat know what to say, instead looking at their aunt guiltily.

“So you’re the woman who’s dating my husband.” Isobel tells Jenna. “I need to speak to Elena and Natalia. May I come in?” She asks, Nat and Elena widening her eyes at her words.

“N-n-no! Don’t… don’t invite her in.” Elena says rushing to the door.

“I need to talk to you. To the both of you.” Their mother says.

“No!” Elena exclaims angrily before slamming the door in Isobel’s face. Nat walks towards Jenna and sees her crying.

“You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?” They could see how much this hurt her.

“We can explain everything Jenna.” Nat reassured her.

“No.” Nat and Elena were now crying too, knowing Jenna wouldn’t forgive them so easily. 

“No. Jenna, please.” Elena says, but Jenna runs upstairs. The twins follow her, trying to get her to listen to them. “Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait.” Before they could get to her, their aunt enters her bedroom and slams the door.

“Jenna, you have to talk to us. We… we need to explain what’s going on. Jenna, please.” Nat says, desperation filling her voice. But she doesn’t answer. They stay outside her door for almost an hour, and after getting no answer each of them goes to their respective bedrooms. She was about to enter her room when she remembered her tea was still downstairs. She quickly went to the kitchen and drank it. She didn’t want another dream, not with Jenna like this. Nat went to her bedroom and got under the covers. She closed her eyes, sleep coming to her quickly, the last thought on her mind being that she hoped tomorrow would be better than today.

***

Elena opens the front door and Alaric comes in. He looks around and waves at Nat.

“Hey. Is she up yet?” He asked, referring to Jenna.

“She won’t come out of her room.” Nat told him.

“What’d you tell her?” He asked looking between both girls.

“Nothing. She won’t talk to us.” Elena says sadly.

“We’re gonna have to fix this, guys.” Before they could talk some more, Jenna comes down the stairs.

“Hey.” Elena tries to talk to her.

“Jenna.” Ric addresses her.

“I don’t want you here, Ric. You need to go.” She glowers at him.

“Okay, listen. I can’t begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now-” He starts.

“Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it.” She puts on her jacket and picks up her bag from the floor.

“Where are you going?” Nat asks furrowing her brows.

“I’m going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don’t want to be in this house.”

“Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on.” Alaric pleads, but she ignores him and turns to the twins.

“Elena or Natalia, I need one of you to go to the Lockwood’s today and accept the Historical Society’s check for your mom foundation.” She never used her full name, only when she was angry.

“Okay, but, Jenna, please just…” Elena tries to beg her to stay, but she isn’t having it.

“I don’t have it in me to hear any more lies from you.” With that she leaves the house. Suddenly they hear a voice come from the kitchen.

“Let her go.” They turn around and see John leaning on the wall. “It’s better that she’s not here, what with everything that’s going on. But maybe, had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-” Suddenly Alaric punches him in the face, shutting John up. Nat and Elena stare in shock at the scene in front of them.

“Sorry, guys.” Ric says before going out the door. Nat and Elena slowly smile and turn to John.

“You know this is your fault right?” Elena sneers at him before heading upstairs. 

“Right.” He looks at Nat and she just shakes her head before going after Alaric. She finds him opening the car door, about to leave, and quickly runs to open the other side. He looks at her and she just shrugs. She didn’t wanna be in the house, so she figured she’d rather go with Alaric and try to find a way to get Jenna to talk to them. Ric turns on the car and drives away from her house.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She mutters.

“This is a disaster. This is really the worst time for Jenna to find out.” He grumbles frustrated about the whole thing.

“Maybe we just need to let her cool down for a few days.” She suggests looking at him. He nods reluctantly and keeps driving. “Where are we going anyway?”

“I need to get some things at the apartment and then I’ll go to the Grill. You coming with me or you need me to drop you off somewhere?”

“Uh, no. I’ll go with you. I need to vent to someone.”

“Why am I that someone?” 

“You daggered Elijah, you owe me.” She reminded him, a smirk on her face. He rolls his eyes.

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” 

“Nope.” She tells him. “Now, eyes on the road.” He shakes his head at her and keeps driving. Soon enough they make it to his apartment building and get out of the car. They climb up the stairs and stand in front of a door, Alaric opening it and gesturing for her to go in first. She enters and looks around. 

“Huh, I’ve never been to your apartment.”

“Yeah… it’s messy.” He chuckles nervously before picking some trash from the counter and throwing it away. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” She reassures her and starts snooping around.

“I’m gonna get some things quickly and we’ll leave soon.” She nods and walks around the place. She looks at the bookcase and checks out some of the books. Not long after, Ric comes out holding his bag.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” She nods and follows him out. They get in the car and drive to the Grill. Suddenly, Nat’s phone starts ringing and she answers quickly, putting it on speaker so Ric could hear too.

“Hey. Any news on Jenna?”

“No. But Caroline called and said Matt found out about her and now he’s nowhere in sight.”

“Oh, God. This is bad.”

“That’s not the worst part.” She keeps going. 

“What else?”

“John invited Isobel in the house.”

“What?!” Nat exclaims, looking at Ric from the corner of her eye. 

“She said that word has gotten out that the doppelgänger exists.” Elena told her. “And that soon there will be a line of vampire lining up to capture me.”

“Shit.” Alaric and Nat exchange worried glances. 

“Yeah. She said there was safe house with my name on the deed. But I told her to leave. I don’t trust her.” 

“Yep, me neither.” Nat noticed they had already arrived at the Grill and Ric had parked the car. “Okay, keep me updated.”

“Of course. I’ll be going to receive the check, I’ll call if anything happens.” Nat hung up and got out of the car with Ric. They entered the Grill and found an empty table, immediately sitting. She looked around to see if Matt was there, but he wasn’t there. She sighed and looked at Ric, who was already taking out some papers to grade. A waitress came over and gave them two menus. 

“This is really bad. I mean, do you believe it? That word has already gotten out about Elena?” She asks Ric.

“It’s possible. Besides, I think we should assume that Klaus already knows about her.” He sighed and got out a red pen. 

“You’re right.” She said looking at the menu. The waitress came after a few minutes to take their order. Nat ordered a burger with fries and a glass of lemonade, Alaric ordering the same but with beer instead. 

“You’ve, uh… you’ve seen Klaus in your dreams?” Ric asked awkwardly.

“You mean if I know what he looks like?” He nodded. “Well, he has these _beautiful_ eyes, and his lips….” She said in a teasing tone.

“Ugh, not that.” He grimaced. “I mean, is he scary?” She laughed at that. “Everyone says he is the biggest, baddest vampire. I just wanna- I mean- Does it hold any truth to it?” He asked her, not looking up from the papers.

“Well-” She was cut off by the waitress arriving with their drinks. She smiled at her and the woman left. “I mean, he doesn’t look scary in my dreams. Well, memories, actually.” She corrected herself. “He looks… normal.” She shrugged.

“Hm.” He took a sip from his beer and kept grading. “So, what do you need to get off your chest?” 

“Okay, so.” She clapped her hands and sat up right. “You know how I’m reincarnated?” He nodded at her. “Well, I’ve been remembering some stuff about my past lives. As Iliana and Emiliya. That means that I’ve remembered some things about Katherine too. And well, she and I have developed this sort of… friendship?” She said, unsure of what to call their current relationship. “And I know that everyone disapproves. But she was my sister, and I want this. I want to get to know her better, I want us to spend time together. I just don’t know what it’ll take for Elena and the others to be okay with it.” She sighed sadly. Ric opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the waitress coming now with their food. They thanked her and she left.

“Look, this thing you have with Katherine? It’s weird, I’ll admit. And Elena probably feels betrayed. But maybe just talk to her and explain things clearly. I’m sure she won’t understand at first, but in time she’ll learn to accept it.” He shrugs and starts eating. 

“Hm, you’re right. I just want us to be okay. And I also want to have a good relationship with both Elena and Kat.” She said, popping a fry on her mouth after. He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked.

“Kat?” He asked.

“Yeah, I have a nickname. So I figured I’d have one for her too.” He stared at her. “Don’t give it too much thought. Eat your food, Ric.” She scolded playfully.

“I think I’m the adult here.” 

“You sure?” She teased. They burst out laughing and he shook his head. This was nice, Nat thought. She had been spending more time with Ric lately and she quite enjoyed it. He was like the fun uncle she always wished she had. Who was also her history teacher. And hunted vampires. 

After an hour and a half, Alaric and Nat had finished eating, and grading papers in Ric’s case. He took out some money and left it at the table, grabbing his bag next.

“We should be heading out.” He stood up and gestured for her to follow. 

“Sure.” She stood up too and they both headed out of the Grill towards the car. She went to the passenger seat while he went to the other side. She touched her back pocket and realized she didn’t have her wallet. “I think I left my wallet inside. I’ll go get it real quick.” He nodded and she turned back to the Grill. She entered and immediately saw the waitress that had served them earlier with her wallet already waiting for Nat. She thanked her and walked out towards Ric’s car. But on her way there, she was pulled towards a car, a hand clapping on her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dropped unconscious.

***

Nat slowly opened her eyes and saw Elena unconscious next to her. She frowned and tried to sit up, but was still too weak. She heard Isobel’s voice and noticed she was in the front seat.

“I’m sorry, Katherine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you.” He? Who the hell was she- 

Klaus! He was already here and Isobel just handed Katherine over. Nat immediately sat up and looked at her sister. She noticed Elena was already waking up and sat up too. They looked around and saw that they were driving inside the Grove Hill Cemetery. Suddenly, the driver got out of the car and opened the side door, Isobel coming out first. 

“Just because you two can’t be compelled doesn’t mean I can’t force you to come with me.” Nat and Elena look at each other and reluctantly follow her.

“So, is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?” Nat asked her.

“If I was, I couldn’t tell you.”

“So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn’t you?” Elena asks her. “He knows where we are now. Are you taking us to him?” Nat’s heart started beating irregularly from the nerves. She wasn’t ready to meet him. Not yet. But Isobel doesn’t answer, instead she walks to a tombstone and crouches down in front of it. “What is this?” Elena asked confused. Isobel clears some leaves from the tombstone and both girls read what it says.

_In loving memory - Isobel Flemming_

_Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007_

“My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters.” She told them. Elena and Nat looked at each other before turning back to her.

“What?” Nat asked her.

“And instead you got to meet the other part… The part that would betray her own flesh and blood.” She told them and Nat thought she detected a hint of sadness in her voice. Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered. “Yes. Let them go?” The girls frowned in confusion. “I’m done?” She hangs up and looks back at them relieved.

“Who was that?” Elena asks.

“I’m so sorry, girls. I was such a disappointment to you both.” She pulls off her necklace and starts to burn in the sunlight. Nat and Elena gasp in surprise and looked at the scene in front of them shocked. Isobel bursts into flames and falls to the ground in front of her grave. And just like that, their mother was dead.

***

They were at the Boarding House, in the living room, Elena holding Isobel’s necklace. Nat was sitting next to her, still trying to process the events from earlier. Stefan walked in and stood in front of them.

“Is that Isobel’s?” He asked Elena.

“I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…” Elena trailed off.

“She was your mother.” Stefan reminded her.

“Why did they let us go?” Nat asked quietly.

“Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire and that Nat would never leave you behind. He knows that you have us keeping you safe.” He told them.

“He knows we’re not gonna run.” Nat realized. Suddenly Damon walked in holding some papers.

“Which is why we need to take some precautions, ‘cause we got played. All of us.” He puts the papers in Elena’s lap and points at them. 

“What’s this?” She asked confused.

“It’s the deed to our house. It’s in Zach’s name. As soon as you sign it, it’ll be in your name.” 

“You’re giving me your house?” She asked shocked.

“Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't.” Stefan explained.

“Although I’ll be super pissed if you lock me out.” Damon jeered. They were interrupted by a gasp coming from behind them. They turned around and saw John sitting up. Damon rushed to him and lifted him up by his collar.

“I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He rasps, looking between Elena and Nat.

“Damon, let him go. Nat, he and I need to talk.” Elena said. Damon looks at John one last time before dropping him. He turns around and leaves the room, Stefan following him. Nat and Elena sit down on one of the couches, John sitting in front of them.

“I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends.” He scoffed. 

“If that’s what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?” Elena asked him.

“Because I was there when she gave birth to you two. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up.” He said, looking between both girls. “And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe...I believed her.” He continued. He looked away, overcome with emotions, before looking back at them. “At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go.” None of them answer, so he gets up, a sad look on his face.

“You screw up everything, John.” Elena starts. “Everything you touch just falls apart. But you’re the only parent we have left… so maybe I can learn not to hate you.” She says before looking at Nat.

“What she said.” She shrugged. John looks at them and smiles before leaving them alone. “I think I’m gonna go to bed. I’m really tired and just trying to process everything.” 

“Of course.” Elena nodded. She heard Damon and Stefan coming back and turned to them. 

“C’mon. I’ll show you to your room.” Damon gestured for her to follow him, walking upstairs. Nat walked behind him and they got to the end of the hallway. “Here it is.” She saw a four poster bed made out of wooden with pillows on it. There was a nightstand with a lamp on it and some chairs by the side. “I’ll get you something to sleep in, okay?” She nodded and he left the room. She sat down on the bed and took her shoes off, leaving the socks on. After a brief moment, Damon came back and handed her one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Thanks.”

“Nat, are you okay?” He asked her worriedly. She was about to say yes but the words wouldn’t come out. So she exhaled and looked at him.

“No.” She paused. “I just saw my biological mother die. Katherine is gone, Elijah is dead, Elena is about to be sacrificed in some ritual and Klaus… he’s already here.” She chuckled humorlessly and Damon sat down next to her. “I just thought I would have more time to- I don’t know, learn more about him, prepare, something.” 

“Nat, about Elijah… I’m really sorry we didn’t tell you. It was a dick move.” She nods at him and lightly smiles, accepting his apology. “As for Elena, we’re gonna figure out a way to save her.” He reassured her. “Now, go to sleep. You’ve had a long day.” He patted her on the shoulder and left the room. She got changed and immediately got under the covers. Not long after, her eyes closed. But this time, a disturbing dream took hold of her. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Isobel is dead and Katherine is gone. Well, she's with Klaus. More moments between Ric and Nat, and sort of a cliffhanger at the end. What do you think this "disturbing" dream is about? Next chapter: Klaus!!
> 
> I'll be updating tomorrow, maybe twice :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!
> 
> PS: You guys have no idea how much your comments mean to me, they motivate me to write everyday. You guys really make my day with those lovely words. This is my first story ever and I can't believe the positive feedback I'm getting. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!!!


	18. The Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_It was dark outside, only the moon lighting the village. She was running as fast as she could, hoping she would arrive at the woods in time. She saw the older witch preparing everything in front of a fire, the blonde man nowhere in sight._

_“Stop this right now!” She yelled at her. The woman looked up and glared at her._

_“Go home, Iliana. You have done enough.” She kept mixing different herbs in a wooden bowl._

_“No! This is all your fault and he will be the one to pay the price. You know he does NOT deserve this!”_

_“He is an abomination!” The woman yelled at her, leaving her post and walking closer to the younger girl. “You are a servant of nature, you should be helping me right now. You know his existence is wrong.”_

_“I love him.” Iliana told the woman. “I will stand by him and Elijah. Always and forever. And nothing you, or Ayana say will make me change my mind.” She sneered. The woman’s face completely changed, rage taking over her features._

_“I knew we should never have taken you as our apprentice, you are an embarrassment to your kind!” She told her angrily before raising her hands, prepared to cast a spell. Iliana quickly tried to grab her hand to siphon some of her magic, but the woman stopped her. “Not tonight, Iliana. Not ever. You will NEVER be a witch again.” She closed her eyes and started muttering under her breath. Iliana widened her eyes, knowing she was about to cast a spell against her._

_“Stop! Stop!” She tried to reach out again, but there was something stopping her. She couldn’t move. Tears of despair started falling from her eyes. “STOP!”_

_“You want to stand by Niklaus and Elijah forever? So granted, Iliana. I have had ENOUGH of your insolence. You have betrayed us and I will not allow it!” She closed her eyes once again and spoke some words. At first they were quiet, but slowly her voice got higher. Iliana suddenly felt like her whole body was on fire, prompting a blood curdling scream to erupt from her mouth._

_“STOP, PLEASE! STOP! NO!” She couldn’t handle it. Every part of her body hurt, she felt like a thousand knives were penetrating her body at once._

_“Do not worry, you will see your precious boys again, but not for a long time. You will not remember them at first. But when you do, it will be too much. You will once again die.” The witch told her, a cruel smile on her face. Die?!_

_“Please stop, it hurts! I don’t want to die!” She cried out. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE!” When she noticed the woman went back to her post to pick something, she screamed towards the village. “HELP! ELIJAH! NIKLAUS!”_

_“SILENCE!” The woman was back again in front of her. But this time, she held a knife on her hand. She cut her palm and poured some blood over the fire. “Goodbye, Iliana.” Her chest was heaving up and down, terrified by what would happen to her next. Suddenly, the woman raised the knife, and Iliana closed her eyes, screaming as loud as she could, hoping one of the boys would come before the woman killed her. She opened her eyes once more, and the last thing she saw was a cruel smile on the witch’s face before she plunged the knife straight into her heart._

She woke up screaming and sweating, instantly sitting up from wherever she was lying. She heard footsteps and jumped out of the surface, landing on the floor. Suddenly, the room was lit up and she saw two men and a woman behind them. She immediately jumped back, trying to get away from them.

“Nat!” The dark haired man tried to get closer to her, but she stood up quickly and took a step backwards, afraid of him.

“You’re working for her! She sent you to kill me!” She cried out in fear, trying to put as much distance as she could between them and her. But they just kept walking slowly towards her. “Stop! Stop! STOP!” She yelled. 

“No, Nat. Please calm down, we’re trying to help you.” The other man told her in a soothing voice. She shook her head furiously, still crying.

“ELIJAH!” She yelled out, hoping he would come help her. “NIKLAUS! HELP!” Suddenly, the woman stepped up. Tatia?!

“Na-Iliana.” She said calmly. “It’s me, Tatia.”

“N-n-no! You were dead! You are an illusion! Get away from me!” She fell down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt someone crouching down next to her, but didn’t look up. 

“Natalia Gilbert.” What? “That’s your name. I’m Elena Gilbert, your sister.” She slowly raised her head and stared at the other girl. “You are in Mystic Falls, in the Boarding House. We have a little brother called Jeremy. These are Stefan and Damon Salvatore, your friends.” She pointed at them and smiled at her. “Please, Nat. Come back to us.” Something snapped in her and she looked around.

The Boarding House.

Damon and Stefan.

Elena. 

Her sister.

She started sobbing and shaking her head, before looking at them and nodding, signalling that she was back. They sighed in relief and Damon stepped forward, helping her stand up. He laid her down on the bed and they looked at her worried.

“It was horrible.” She quietly said after a few minutes of just crying. She was now staring at the wall blankly. 

“What happened in the dream, Nat?” Elena asked gently.

“I-I saw my… death.” She heard her sister gasp and when she looked at the brothers, she saw them staring at her worried. “It was terrifying. I-I couldn’t do anything. I just-” A sob broke out of her mouth and Elena immediately hugged her. After a while, she pulled back and looked around, seeing Damon and Stefan already gone. She looked out the window and saw it was already bright outside. 

“Hey, I think it’s better if you skip school today. You should rest.” Nat didn’t have the energy to argue, so just nodded at her. “You want some coffee?” 

“Uh, sure.” Elena smiled at her and they left the room, going down the stairs. They found Damon and Stefan already in the kitchen. They turned to them and looked at Nat. “I’m sorry guys. For waking you up like that.” She said looking down, embarrassed still about the events from earlier.

“It’s okay, Nat. We’re just glad you’re okay now.” She nodded and grabbed a cup, pouring some coffee. They heard a knock on the door and Elena looked back.

“That must be Bonnie.” 

“Or the lawyer.” Stefan told her. Right. They were gonna put Elena’s name on the deed so no vampires could enter without an invitation. Ergo, safe from Klaus. They all left the kitchen, Nat heading to the couch while the others went to the front door. After a minute or two, Bonnie came inside smiling, but when she saw Nat she frowned. But she couldn’t ask anything because the lawyer walked right behind her. They sat on one of the tables in the living room, Nat walking to them and smiling tightly at Bonnie.

“Hey, Bon.”

“Nat, hi. Are you okay?” Nat nodded and looked away. 

“Please sign here and here.” She heard the lawyer tell Elena.

“Okay.”

“So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?” Bonnie asked Elena curiously.

“For now. As sole owner, I’m the only one who can invite a… certain type of person in here. If you know what I mean.” She said discreetly.

“Your own personal safe house.” Bonnie realized.

“That’s the idea.” Nat quietly said. The witch turned her head and looked around.

“Wouldn’t want to clean it.” Elena and Nat laughed at that and nodded. After Elena signed the papers, they stand up and walk to the front door. Bonnie and Nat stay behind, the latter still sipping from her coffee quietly. “Nat, what’s wrong?” Bonnie asked gently.

“Bad dream. Elena will fill you in later. I forgot the herbs you gave me at home. Yesterday was eventful, I completely forgot.” She explains briefly. Bonnie nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

“So, you’re skipping school today?”

“Yeah, I’m still freaked out. I’m just gonna rest today.” The witch nodded and grabbed Elena’s jacket, walking to the front door, Nat behind her. They see Elena and the brothers standing there, and Bonnie hands her the jacket.

“Thanks.” Elena says.

“Wait, where are you going?” Stefan asked confused.

“To school.”

“Huh?”

“No, no, no. We didn’t create a safe house for you to leave it.” Damon told her.

“Yeah, guys. Klaus is out there. We know that.” Stefan reminded them. At the mention of his name, Nat feels sick to her stomach, remembering parts of her nightmare.

“Right. But where? No one knows.” Elena says. “Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner.” She said the last part looking at Damon.

“Tsk. Your way, Elena.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I’m ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how.” Bonnie confidently says.

“The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place I can be.” Elena shrugs. “Come on.” Bonnie and her leave the house. Stefan looks at Damon and grabs his jacket.

“Wait, um, coming.” He follows them, closing the door behind him. Damon then turns to Nat and smiles at her.

“Guess it’s just you and me now.”

***

She walks to the front door quickly, knowing that the others were already there. She had gone back home to get some clothes and to get her herbs. After her episode today, she decided to take Jonas’ herbs. She opened the door and entered the house, turning to close it quickly.

“Sorry, guys. I went home to get some things.” She turned back around and saw everyone staring at her. She stood next to Ric and smiled at him, but he only looked at her wide eyed. “I know I look terrible, Ric.” She joked. He stared at her for another second before chuckling nervously.

“Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What’s our plan of attack?” Elena said, turning everyone's’ attention from Nat to her.

“Me. I’m the plan.” Bonnie states. “He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him.” She tells them.

“That’s not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.” Ric tells her.

“Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…” He trails off and rushes at Bonnie, but she throws him back with her powers. Everyone widens their eyes at that and look at Bonnie in amazement.

“Well, I was impressed.” Stefan says out loud.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can.” Bonnie says. Elena smiles at her and nods. 

“So, Nat.” Damon tells her. She turns to him and raises an eyebrow. “You’ll be my date tonight.” 

“Uh, when was that decided?” She chuckled. She saw Ric tense up from the corner of her eye.

“While you were gone.” He smirked at her. “I left some boxes upstairs with clothes. You can pick anything.” With that he left the room. She turned to Bonnie but she had already left. It was only Alaric and her now.

“How are you, Ric? Have you talked to Jenna?” She asked.

“Uh, n-no. I haven’t. She’s still mad.” He shrugged. 

“Mm. I hope she comes around soon.” She said before looking up. “Well, I’m going to check out the clothes…” She trailed off. She saw Ric staring at her weirdly and thought he was probably feeling sad about the Jenna thing, so she decided to try to cheer him up. “You wanna help me pick something?” His eyes lit up and nodded. She gestured for him to follow her and led him to the room she was staying. She opened the door and saw a few boxes on her bed. 

“So, uh, Klaus?” Ric asked her, sitting on one of the chairs. She tensed up and looked down nervously.

“Uh, yeah.” She quietly said. Alaric noticed her change in attitude and sat up right.

“What’s wrong?” Nat looked towards the door and closed it, not wanting Damon and Stefan to eavesdrop. She turned around and saw Ric looking at her curiously.

“Okay, so I had this dream last night.” She started and saw Ric’s face change. “Memory.” She corrected herself. “It’s been the most disturbing so far, actually.”

“How so?” He asked standing up and sitting on the bed. She opened the boxes and saw all sorts of things. From dresses, to skirts, to shoes, to accessories. She emptied one of the boxes containing clothes and started looking through it. 

“Well, I… was killed.” She blurted out, not knowing how to phrase it.

“What?!”

“Yeah, I saw the moment I was cursed and died. It was horrible, Ric.” She said taking a deep breath. Nat looked through the clothes and spotted a knee length yellow skirt and held it up. Ric shook his head and she left it on the bed. “I was begging for my life and she…” She smacked her lips. “She didn’t care. She was eager to kill me.”

“She?”

“This witch, a woman. She cursed me and then killed me.” She found a purple dress and held it up for Ric to see. He shook his head and started rummaging through the clothes too. “I screamed for Elijah and Klaus to help me, you know?” She quietly said. Ric stopped what he was doing but didn’t look up.

“You did?”

“Mhm.” She looked at the box containing the shoes and found some boots varying in color and size. “But I was killed before they could help.” She found a pair of black flats and held them up. Ric nodded and handed her a long-sleeved short dress. “Thanks, Ric. When did you get a fashion sense?” She asked in a teasing tone. He laughed at that and shook his head.

“So, uh, how do you feel?” He asked.

“Freaked out if I’m being honest. I don’t know if I’m ready to see Klaus.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know _when_ I’ll be ready.” She chuckles nervously. “I just- I don’t know.” She sighed. “Thanks for helping me choose this, Ric. I’ll, uh, see you later.”

“Yeah, sure. See you later, _Natalia_.” He said, already walking out. She furrowed her brows at the use of her full name, but shook it off. He was still upset about Jenna, she thought. He closed the door behind her and left her alone. After rummaging through the other boxes, she found some accessories that would go great with the outfit. 

Nat went to the bathroom and put a half of her hair up, forming a small and messy bump on the back. After that, she brushed the rest of her hair, completing the hairstyle. She then applied some makeup, including Kat’s lipstick. Seeing that reminded her of how Katherine was now with Klaus. She hoped the vampire was ok, but if everything about Klaus was true, then she was probably dead. Thinking about that made her sad, so she shook her head and entered the bedroom again to get changed. She quickly put on the dress and then the flats, putting on the accessories at the end. She heard a knock on the door and opened it, revealing Damon behind it wearing a black shirt with the first buttons opened.

“You… look amazing.” Damon told her. She smiled and walked out of the door with him. He offered her his arm and she took it. “Ready for this?”

“Absolutely not.” 

***

They were at the school and the music could be heard from the parking lot. Damon and Nat were walking towards the gym when they spotted Bonnie and Jeremy hugging. The witch adverts her eyes towards them and smiles at Nat. She pulls back from Jeremy and waves at her friend.

“Nat. Damon.” 

“Evenin’.” 

“Hey, Bonnie. You look great!” Nat told her grinning.

“So do you.” They thanked each other and Damon and Nat walked inside, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy right behind them. There were a lot of people on the dance floor, with all sorts of costumes. Suddenly, Dana speaks into the microphone, getting everyone’s attention.

“Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight.” They stopped in front of the stage and Nat looked around nervously, trying to see if she could spot Klaus. “This is for Elena and Natalia.” She snapped her head to Dana and furrowed her brows. “From Klaus.” Nat widens her eyes and looks around but doesn’t see him. 

“That was a lame, cheap shot. He’s just trying to bait us.” Damon reassures them.

“I know everyone here.” Elena tells Stefan. They turn to Nat and she shakes her head.

“He’s not here.” 

“Then he just wants us to believe that he is.” 

“It’s a party people. Blend. Let him come to us.” Damon tells them.

“Good idea.” Bonnie takes Jeremy’s arm and drags him away.

“There’s Ric. We’ll be back.” Damon gestures for Nat to follow him and they walk towards Alaric. Damon stands on one side of him and Nat stands on the other.

“Special dedication, huh? This guy’s a little twisted.” He said looking between them.

“I’m not impressed.” Damon shrugs.

“No?” Ric sounded… disappointed.

“Let me know if you see anything out of whack.” He leaves them and Nat looks at the entrance, noticing Caroline and Matt arriving. She smiles at Caroline’s outfit: Jackie O. Matt and her go to the dance floor, joining Bonnie and Jeremy and Stefan and Elena, and the other couples.

“You look wonderful, Natalia.” Ric tells her from beside.

“Okay, what is up with the full name use?” She chuckles. “Are you mad or something?”

“N-no, no. I’ve just been… distracted.” She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

“It’s okay, Ric.” She sighs. “I’m pretty on edge too. With Klaus here and the thing I told you earlier.” He nods in understanding. She sees Elena and Jeremy walking towards the drink table and decided to join them. “I’m going to get something to drink. Have fun, Ric!”

She walked towards her siblings and waved at them. They smiled at her and Jeremy gave her a drink. They looked around and noticed Bonnie and Damon dancing. Huh. Weird.

“What are they up to?” Elena asks, clearly confused too.

“Who knows?” Jeremy mutters. Both girls look at him and frown.

“Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?” Nat asks.

“Fine. I’m fine.” He walks away, leaving them worried. Stefan joins them and notices their faces.

“Everything all right?” He asks.

“I’m not sure.” Elena says worried. “It’s Jeremy. Something’s wrong.”

“I’ll go get him.” He reassures them, leaving once again to find their brother. 

“You okay?” Elena asks her, obviously referring to Klaus trying to taunt them.

“No?” Nat sighs. “Let’s just stay calm, try to keep an eye out on everything.” She tells her. Suddenly, Stefan frantically heads towards them, worrying the girls even more. “Stefan. What’s wrong? Is Jeremy okay?”

“If Bonnie takes on Klaus, the power will kill her.” Elena and Nat gasp and look at each other. Absolutely not. They would need to find a way to save Elena and for Bonnie to live. They looked around and spotted Bonnie at one of the tables. They marched towards her angrily and stood in front of her.

“We need to talk.” Bonnie’s face falls and she looks away. They walk outside and stop by the entrance. “How could you not tell me?” Elena asks.

“Cause I knew how you’d react.”

“No. No way, it’s not an option.” Nat tells her.

“It’s our only option.” Bonnie looks between both of them.

“Then we’ll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you’re not dying to save my life.” Elena snaps.

“I have the power to save you!” Bonnie exclaims. “If I don’t use it and something happens, that would kill me more.” Her eyes start getting glossy from unshed tears as she looks at Elena.

“I can’t let you.” Elena shakes her head.

“Just answer one question… if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?” Elena opens her mouth but no words come out. Of course she would do the same. But she wouldn't let Bonnie do this. “So you know why I have to.”

“No.” She says. “No!” Suddenly Alaric runs up to them.

“Elena, Nat!

“What is it?” Nat asks worried.

“He has Jeremy.”

“What?” “What?!” Bonnie and Elena yell at the same time. He nods and gestures for them to follow him.

“Yeah. Klaus has Jeremy. Come on.” They follow him through a side door and he leads them into a hallway.

“Okay, so where are you taking us?” Elena asks from behind him.

“Just a little further.” 

“Wait…” Nat stops walking and looks at Ric confused. “Something’s not right.”

“Where’s Jeremy?” Bonnie asks him, also stopping alongside Elena. Suddenly, Ric stops walking and starts laughing.

“I just had to get away from that dance.” He turns around and looks at them. “The sixties, ugh. Not my decade.” He chuckles. “I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.” He smiles. What the hell?

“Alaric, are you on vervain?” Elena asks cautiously.

“Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?”

“He’s being compelled.” She tells Bonnie and Nat.

“Nope. Try again.” 

“What’s going on?” Nat asks, already dreading the answer.

“Okay. I’ll give you a hint.” He looks at Nat and smiles. “I am not Alaric.” Nat furrows her brows and looks at him confused. Then suddenly it clicked.

“Klaus!” He smiles broadly and looks between the three of them.

“Surprise!” It all made sense. Ric's weird behavior towards her and his questions earlier about Klaus. She was gonna be sick.

“Oh, no. No, it’s not possible.” Elena trembles.

“Just relax, Elena. I’m not here to hurt you. You’re not on my hit list tonight.” He turns to Bonnie. “But you are.” He then turns to Nat, who was trembling nervously. “Don’t worry, Natalia. I’ll see you soon. I hope next time you are ready.” He told her, obviously remembering what she had told him when she thought he was Ric. He starts walking towards Bonnie but she throws him against the wall with her powers. But he just gets up and looks at her smirking. “Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You’re gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.” He rushes towards her, but once again she throws him away, this time against a display case. Nat and Elena gasp at this. He falls to the ground and laughs. “By all means…. Fire away!” He gets up and looks at Bonnie. “If you kill this body, I’ll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.” He taunts.

“Go. Run. Run!” Bonnie exclaims. The start running through another hallway, Bonnie closing the door with her powers. They see Damon run through another set of doors and join him.

“What happened?” He asked confused.

“Klaus is in Alaric’s body.” Nat explains.

“What?”

“He’s possessing it or something.” Bonnie says. 

“Go find Stefan.” He tells Elena and Nat. “Now.” They nod and run to the gym to try to find him. They move through the dance floor desperately trying to find Stefan, but they don’t see him anywhere. Suddenly, Caroline approaches them.

“Hey! Are you guys okay?”

“Um… Yeah. We’re just… We’re just looking for Stefan.” Elena nervously tells her. They turn to Matt and stare at him, obviously not wanting to say anything in front of him.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Caroline presses on.

“Um, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?” She spots Stefan and takes Nat’s arm, dragging her away. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Stefan asks seeing their faces.

“It’s Klaus. He’s in Ric’s body.” Nat tells him. “We need to go back to Bonnie. He’s trying to kill her.” He nods and they walk away from the gym. He leads them through a hallway and suddenly they see Damon walk out of a door in front of them.

“There you are.” He says looking at Stefan.

“What are you doing? Where’s Bonnie?” Elena asks looking around for any sign of the witch.

“She’s doing what she has to do.”

“What?” Nat furrows her brows.

“Where is she?” Stefan asks him

“Stefan, let her do this.”

“Damn it, Damon. Where is she?!” No. Bonnie couldn’t sacrifice herself. They wouldn’t let her. Stefan, Nat and Elena ran away, leaving Damon behind. They ran through a hallway and saw Bonnie in the cafeteria, the lights flickering and a bunch of papers flying around. But before they could enter, Bonnie shut the doors.

“Bonnie, no!” Elena yells. 

Nat sees Klaus crawling on the floor, Bonnie still fighting him. The lights starts bursting, sending a shower of sparks raining down. Elena and Nat scream, hitting the door furiously, trying to get it open. Suddenly, Bonnie turns around and looks at Elena, a smile on her face. Klaus gets up and the witch faces him once again. But her body jerks, bending back and falling to the floor. Elena screams and the doors open, her and Stefan rushing to Bonnie. But Nat stays glued to her spot. She looks at Klaus in shock and horror, and she thinks she notices a glimpse of hurt on his face. But he immediately composes himself and slips away before anyone could catch him. She feels a lump in her throat, and soon enough, tears start falling down her face. 

Not long after, Damon arrives and looks at Nat first before turning to Elena and Stefan.

“Stefan, get Elena and Nat out of here. I’ll deal with the body.” At this Nat snaps out of her trance.

“What do you mean, deal with it?”

“The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death.” 

“This is Bonnie!” Elena yells at him. Damon looks at his brother.

“Get them home. Now. So I can clean this up.” Stefan crouches down next to Elena and helps her get up, whispering something in her ear. Nat clamps a hand over her mouth to try to stop the sob that was about to broke out at the sight of Elena breaking down.

“No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?” She cries out. Oh, Jeremy. 

“I’ll find him.” Damon tells her. Stefan takes Elena out of the cafeteria and gestures for Nat to follow. She does so numbly, still not believing Bonnie was… dead.

***

Elena and Nat are sitting next to the fireplace, Elena’s head on Nat’s shoulder and both of them with tears in their eyes. Stefan walks in holding two cups, handing them to both girls.

“Hey. Here, drink this.” Nat takes her cup and nods at him.

“I can’t.” Elena tells him.

“Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this.” Elena reluctantly takes the cup and raises it to her lips but starts crying. Nat puts her cup down too and squeezes her sister’s shoulder.

“This is my fault.” She cries.

“No, no, no, no, no. No.” Stefan crouches down and looks at her. “Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this.” He tells her. Nat swallows at that, wanting to defend Klaus, but after what he did it was impossible to do it. He killed Bonnie. Her friend. She notices Damon has arrived and immediately gets up, Elena following suit.

“What did you do with her?!” She walks to him. 

“Will you please calm her down?” Damon tells Stefan.

“Don’t talk like I’m not standing right here in front of you!” Elena yells at him.

“Please calm down.” He tells her seriously.

“You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?” She asks angrily. 

“Yes. Yes, I knew.” Elena slaps him and Nat gasps.

“You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Both of you.” He says looking between Nat and Elena. “Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it.” Believe it? Was Bonnie… “She cast a spell. Bonnie’s okay.” With that he left them, Stefan following him. 

Elena turned to Nat and hugged her, both of them crying again. But this time, it was from happiness. Bonnie was alive! Stefan came back after a brief moment holding a laptop. 

“You can talk to Bonnie.” They nodded eagerly and sat down on the couch. Stefan set up the laptop and they waited for Bonnie. After a few moments they spotted her on the camera.

“Bonnie!” Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

“Elena. Nat, I’m so sorry.” She told them, regret visible in her face.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We just needed to see you for ourselves.” Elena told her. Bonnie started crying and looked at them.

“There wasn’t enough time for me to tell you guys.”

“It’s okay, seriously. Damon explained it all.” Nat reassured her. The witch nodded and they kept talking for a while. After some time, they said goodbye to her and went upstairs. Nat went to her room to get Jonas’ herbs and make her tea. With Klaus here, she didn’t want to risk her slipping back to her Iliana persona. She went to the kitchen and boiled the water. She prepared her tea quickly and drank it. As she was leaving the kitchen, she saw Elena. They looked at each other and her sister gestured for her to follow her quietly. She opened the door to the basement and let Nat in. 

“Elena…” She said quietly on the stairs. “Are we…?” She trailed off, hoping they were really doing what she was thinking. Her sister nodded at her and kept walking until they reached the cellar. She opened it and Nat saw Elijah’s body. Her heart started beating irregularly at the sight of him. 

“Go on.” Elena told her. Nat looked at her and nodded. She crouched down and slowly removed the dagger. They sat down next to the body and stared at him. 

Now they just waited.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is finally here! And Nat told him about the disturbing dream she had. Next chapter: Elijah is back. He and Nat will have a moment, don't you worry ;)
> 
> Check out the Pinterest board for Season 2 to see Nat's outfit for the Dance!  
> https://pin.it/7dWIi13 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	19. Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

They were sitting on the cellar waiting for Elijah to wake up. They had been waiting for hours now and Nat was getting impatient. Suddenly, his body jerked and turned to the side. Elena and Nat gasp, the latter rushing over to him, but he’s shocked when he sees her.

“Elijah.” She whispers. 

“Iliana!” 

“Elijah! It’s Natalia.” 

“Oh, my God.” He whispers still in shock, closing his eyes after. Nat looks at Elena, who’s standing behind her. She turns back to him and gets closer but his body spasms, startling her. He gets up and gasps for air. “I can’t-I can’t breathe!” Nat stands up quickly. “What’s happening to me?” She rushes over to him and holds him up worried. “I can’t… I can’t be in this house.” 

“You’re not invited in.” Elena realizes. 

“Then get me out of here.” He says before slamming into another wall and disappearing after. Nat and Elena run after him until they get to the front door. They see him crouching outside, Nat immediately trying to go to him, but Elena stops her by grabbing her arm. He gets up and rushes at them to enter, but freezes at the threshold, unable to enter. “What happened?” He growls.

“Shh!” Elena puts her finger on her mouth and points to the house, indicating that Stefan and Damon could hear them.

“I’ll tell you., but not here. Can I trust you?” She whispers.

“Can I trust _you_?” He whispers too, narrowing his eyes at her. She looks at him and hands him the dagger as a sign of trust. He takes it uneasily and nods. 

“We’ll be right out.” Elena tells him. “We’ll just go change.” He nods at them, and the girls go upstairs quietly. Nat quickly gets to her room and changes into a pair of blue jeans, a blue basic shirt, a pair of black converse and a long black cardigan. She walks quietly out of her room and finds Elena downstairs already. She hands her a blood bag for Elijah and they walk out of the house to find him waiting by the door. 

Elena points to her car and they get in, Elijah in the passenger seat and Nat in the back. Elena turns on the car and starts driving away from the Boarding House. Nat turns to Elijah to hand him the blood bag and he nods, taking it from her hands. They drive for a while before Elena stops the car on a random street. Elijah is drinking from the blood bag calmly and Nat and Elena stare at him.

“You look better.” Nat told him gently.

“Where did you get the dagger?” Is all he said.

“We’ll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.” Both girls looked at him expectantly but he showed no emotion.

“Your ability to make demands has long passed.”

“No demands. I’m offering you my help. And in return, I want yours.”

“And why should I even consider this?” He questions.

“The same reason that you haven’t killed me.” He tilts his head and she stares at him. “You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you. We need you.” She said, referring to Nat and her. He stares at them, but before he could say anything, Elena’s phone rings. She takes it out and answers it.

“Yes, I’m fine. He’s right here. No, Stefan. Elijah, Nat and I need some alone time.” She pauses before looking at the Original. “Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I’d be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself.” Elijah stares at her amused before turning to Nat, the latter staring expectantly at him. “It’s my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn’t do anything stupid. I’ll be in touch.” She hangs up and sighs. Elijah holds out his hand and she reluctantly hands him her phone.

“Yours too, Natalia.” She sighs and takes it out of her pocket, putting it on his hand after. He puts both phones in his jacket pocket and nods. 

“He’s here.” Elena tells him.

“Klaus is here?” He asks stunned for a second before turning to Nat immediately. She swallows nervously and nods.

“He’s taken over Alaric’s body.” She tells him.

“Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks.” He mutters looking away.

“Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him.” Elena asks, clearly desperate for answers. He turns to Nat again.

“Yes, I do.” They stare at each other and Nat knows he’s right. She knew him centuries ago and in another life. Elijah is the only one who knows who he is now.

***

They are outside the Lockwood Mansion and Elijah rings the doorbell. Carol opens it and she looks like she’s about to leave. She smiles at them.

“Elijah, Elena, Natalia! What are you doing here?” She asks before looking at Elijah’s ruined suit. “What happened?” She asks worried now.

“I’ve had a bit of an accident, Carol. I’m hoping you could help.” He smiles politely at her.

“Well, I’m on my way to a meeting, so I-” He steps forward and looks her right in the eye. 

“It won’t take but a minute of your time.” He compels her. She smiles and nods.

“Of course. Anything you need.”

“Thank you.” They enter the house and stand in front of Carol. “Well, first things first. I’m going to need a change of clothing.” He gestures to his ruined suit.

“Well… we can try one of my husband’s suits. I haven’t boxed them up yet.” She offers.

“Wonderful.” She goes upstairs and leaves them alone.

“How did you know she’s not on vervain?” Nat asked confused.

“Cause I’m the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice.” She opened her mouth to tell him she didn't take any part in it, but he didn’t give her a chance to talk. “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll be down in a moment.” He went upstairs and Nat sighed.

“Great. Now he thinks I was part of his death.” She grumbled before walking to the couch and flopping down. Elena walked towards the living room and sat next to her. 

“We’ll explain later, Nat.” She reassured her. “Right now, we need answers on Klaus. He’s the only one that knows him.” Nat looked at her. “You don’t really remember him well and he must have changed as time passed.” Nat nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for Elijah to come down. A few minutes passed and she heard footsteps. When she opened her eyes she saw Elijah now with one of Mayor Lockwood’s suits. He sat down on the couch next to them and Carol walks inside with a cup of tea. She hands it to Elijah and he smiles.

“Thank you, Carol. You can go now.” She nodded and left the house. “So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us.”

“No. I’m sorry.” Elena tells him regretfully.

“And Katerina? She would have been release from my compulsion when I died.” 

“Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead.” Nat told him sadly. 

“I doubt that.” Elijah said. Nat snapped her head up and looked at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. “Not Klaus’ style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did.” 

“I don’t understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pray for betraying him.” Elena tells him confused.

“I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay.” He says looking at Nat. “There was a time… I’d have done anything for Klaus.” He pauses before continuing. “I have always stood by my family, especially my siblings.” Nat and Elena widened their eyes at his words. Siblings?! That meant Klaus was… “Yes. Klaus is my brother.” 

“I heard that. I’m still processing.” Elena says, still shocked by the new information. 

“Yes, I’m a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you’re searching for is ‘OMG’.” He said before drinking some tea. He stood up and paced slowly around the room. 

“Wait, there’s a whole family of Originals?” Elena asked confused. Nat couldn't fathom that they were brothers. But it made sense why he seemed to know Klaus so well. 

“My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children.” He told them.

“So your parents were human?” Elena asked him.

“Our whole family was.” He looked towards Nat and she looked at him still surprised. If she knew Elijah and Klaus, then that meant she knew the whole family. Elijah’s look confirmed her thoughts and she looked away. “Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know...We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created.” 

“Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?” Nat questioned him, not understanding how he could want to kill Klaus. He looked between the two girls before walking away.

“I need some air. I’m still feeling a tad… dead.” He shrugged. “Come.” Both girls look at each other before following him outside to the back of the house. They go down some stairs and catch up with Elijah. “So as you’ve seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.” He explains.

“That’s where the white ash for the dagger comes from.” Nat realized.

“Yes. The witches won’t allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.”

“So the sun can’t kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?” Elena asks confused as they keep walking. Elijah smiles and looks down.

“Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It’s all so… biblical-sounding, don’t you think?”

“What’s so funny?” Nat asks furrowing her brows. 

“Mm, well, Klaus was a very talented artist. He enjoyed drawing a lot, so when the opportunity arose, he drew the Sun and the Moon curse.”

“I don’t understand. So he drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?” Nat asked from beside him.

“Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it.”

“But why?”

“Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.” He shrugged. 

“So it’s not Aztec at all?” Nat asked him.

“The curse of the Sun and the Moon… is fake. It doesn’t exist.” He says before walking away. 

“What?!” Elena exclaims. Nat opens her mouth in shock before Elena starts following Elijah. She quickly walks behind them until he catches up and starts walking next to the Original. 

“Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years.”

“But if there’s no curse…” Elena trails off.

“There’s a curse. Just not that one. The real one’s much worse. It’s a curse placed on Klaus.” Oh. Oh no. She starts thinking about her most recent dream and realizes before she died she tried to stop whatever curse was put on Klaus. Or so she assumes.

“What are you talking about?” Elena asks frowning.

“Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope.” He addresses her sister.

“What is this curse?” Nat asks. Elijah presses his lips together in a thin line before taking Elena’s phone out of his jacket. 

“Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.” He hands her the phone and she answers. 

“Stefan… what’s wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I’ll be right there.” She tells him. Nat furrows her brows and looks at her expectantly.

“Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.” Nat widens her eyes and looks at Elijah.

“I’m afraid that wasn’t part of today’s arrangement.” He tells Elena shaking his head.

“She’s my family, Elijah. I have to. I’ll be back. You have my word.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything to me until you live up to it.” 

“I’ll stay.” Nat says. Both of them look at her. “Elijah and I need to talk, anyways.” She turns to Elena. “Go.”

“Thank you.” She says before running to the car. After Elena drives away, Nat turns to Elijah.

“You never told me he was your brother.” 

“I wanted you to remember that fact on you own.” He shrugged. She chuckled in disbelief and shook her head.

“So now I’m in the middle of two brothers too. Guess it runs in the family.” She jokes before walking back to the house. Elijah laughs quietly and follows her inside. They go to the living room and sit down on one of the couches. “Elijah, you should know that I didn’t know they would dagger you.” She tells him, hoping he would believe her.

“I know.” She narrows her eyes at him and scoffs playfully.

“Why were you a dick to me earlier, then?” He shrugged and smiles at her.

“How have you been Natalia?” She sighed and looked away.

“Not good.” He tilted his head and looked at her worried. “I had a dream recently. I had forgotten to take Jonas’ and Bonnie’s herbs.” She explains and he nods, gesturing for her to keep going. “I confronted the witch. She- I dreamt of the moment she cursed me and then killed me.” She said, her voice trembling. He sighed loudly and stood up. “I called for you and Klaus. I- I begged for my life and she-” She couldn’t continue.

“It was the biggest regret of our lives.” She looked at him. “Not getting to you fast enough. When we arrived you were dead already…” He trailed off.

“With a knife buried in my heart.” She finished. He nodded and turned away. After a brief moment in silence, Nat stood up and walked to the other side of the room and leaned on the wall. “Why do you want me to remember Klaus on my own?” He turned to her and sighed.

“I don’t think I could be objective, Natalia. My feelings would get in the way and whatever I tell you about Klaus would be affected by my own… disdain towards him.” He said with a serious expression. She frowned and thought about how she would ask the next question.

“Do you… do you really have to kill him?” She asked in a low voice. “Can’t you just find a way to- I don’t know, save Elena and get him to leave?” 

“You want him alive.” He noted. She looked away and nodded shyly. “Of course you do.” He muttered under his breath but Nat heard it perfectly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked annoyed. 

“You always did have a soft spot for him. Even without memories you defend him blindly.” He sneered. She scowls at Elijah and walks towards him until she’s in front of him. He crosses his arms and looks at her expectantly.

“Careful, Elijah. You sound jealous." She says. "Didn’t you break my heart? That’s what _you_ said.” She spit angrily. 

“There are things you don’t understand, Natalia.” He warned her.

“Really? Because I understand pretty clearly that we were together and you left me for another woman, _my sister_ no less.” He looked away, obviously annoyed by her words. “Was I not good enough for you, Elijah? Is that it?” She was angry and hurt at this point. Even though she couldn’t remember every detail about her life as Iliana, she knew that Elijah leaving her hurt her more than she would admit. She could feel the heartbreak still.

“Stop, Natalia.”

“Tell me, Elijah!”

“I already told you what happened.”

“No! I want you to tell me the real reason.”

“Natalia…”

“Tell me!”

“Iliana, stop!” He didn’t even notice her previous name had fallen out of his lips, he just wanted her to shut up. But she wasn’t giving him the satisfaction. 

“No! I want you to-” She couldn’t complete the sentence because Elijah’s lips were suddenly on her own. Her eyes widened and she stiffened. He pulled back and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I am terribly sorry, Natalia. I shou-” This time Nat kissed him. She stood on her tiptoes and wound her arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her closer to him. Her heart pounded on her chest and she got weak in the knees. Everything around them disappeared for a moment, they could only focus on each other. She was starting to run out of breath, so she slowly pulled back and opened her eyes. Elijah was already staring at her, eyes full of love, just like her dreams. Their faces were still close, none making a move to pull back completely. But the spell was broken by the sound of the door opening. Elijah quickly sped away and stood by the lit fireplace.

Nat exhales and turns to her sister. She walks towards them and looks at Elijah.

“Welcome back.” He tells her, actually relieved that she kept her promise.

“Tell me. What is Klaus’ curse?” She asked taking her jacket off. 

“Please.” Elijah gestures for her to sit before looking at Nat and nodding at her. They both sit down and he sits down next to them.

“My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth.” He paused. “Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.”

“A war between the species?” Elena asked confused.

“The vampires… and the werewolves.” 

“So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?” She asked him. 

“He is both…” Nat realized. Elijah looked at her and nodded.

“A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.”

“I tried to stop it.” Nat realized out loud. Elena stared at her in shock and Elijah nodded.

“That’s the curse that Klaus wants to break?” Her sister asks.

“He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone.”

“But you helped him.”

“I helped him because I loved him.” He said. “That’s changed, now he must die.”

“We have the dagger now. We can stop him.” Elena reminds him.

He shakes his head and looks at her. “When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work.” He stands up and paces around the room.

“What, are you saying that Klaus can’t be killed?” She stood up too and ran a hand through her hair.

“There’s one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.”

“A witch.” Nat said. “If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them.” She told him.

“The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus.”

Elena chewed the inside of her cheek nervously and looked up at Elijah. “What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?”

“Then I would tell you there’s one more thing that you should know.” The girls looked at each other before looking back at the vampire. “The night before the sacrifice I received word from the witches. They had developed an elixir that would prevent Katerina from dying in the sacrifice.”

“You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?” Elena’s eyes flew open in surprise. Nat couldn’t believe it. Elena would be able to live! Elijah walked to the couch and picked Elena’s jacket.

“Yes, Elena, I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.” He said, handing her the jacket. Her sister just stared at him.

“You cared for her?” He looked at Nat and shook his head.

“It’s what Emiliya would have wanted.”

***

They enter the Boarding House and hear noises coming from the library. They quickly walk towards the noises and find Stefan and Damon fighting each other.

“Stop!” Elena yells. They immediately break apart and turn to them.

“Now you’ve invited him in?” Damon scoffs annoyed.

“Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal.” She tells them.

“Really?”

“The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return.”

“What?” Damon asks.

“An apology.” Elijah tells them.

“A what?” The younger vampire mutters. Stefan walks closer to them and looks directly into Elijah’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena.” He states, making Elena smile at his words.

“I understand.” Elijah nods and they turn to Damon.

“The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did.” She tells him smugly.

“Is that true?” Damon asks Elijah.

“It is.”

“And you’re trusting him?” 

“I am.” Elena nods.

“You can all go to hell.” He sneers before leaving the room. Stefan turns to Elijah.

“He’s angry with me right now. But he’ll come around.” 

“Perhaps.” He says wistfully. Nat gets the feeling that he’s thinking about Klaus and their failed relationship. “I will come tomorrow morning. Be prepared, Elena.” He turns to leave.

“Wait! I’ll, uh, walk you out.” She walks to him and Elijah nods. They walk to the front door and she opens it. He walks out but turns back to her.

“I don’t expect you to fully comprehend my reasons for wanting him dead, Natalia. But you must accept that it will happen and there's nothing you can say that will stop me.” She takes a deep breath. “I am really sorry that you were not able to meet him properly in this life, but it’s for your own good. He is not the same Niklaus you remember.” She nods.

“I know, I just- I wished I could have met him.” She says sadly. “But… I understand.” She looks down and sees him stepping closer to her. She looks up and he smiles at her.

“Good night, Natalia.” He kisses her forehead and she closes her eyes, feeling his lips linger on her skin. But when she opens her eyes again, he’s already gone.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Elijah finally kissed!! So Nat knows now that Elijah and Klaus are brothers. And next chapter: real Klaus!! This was shorter than the last chapter, and I think next chapter will be short too ): 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	20. The Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Tonight is the full moon. We should assume Klaus is prepared to break the curse.” Elijah tells Stefan, Nat and Elena. They were in the library talking about the ritual and how everything would go down.

“Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it’s actually just a curse placed on Klaus.” Stefan asked the Original.

“Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it… He’ll be a true hybrid.” Elijah explains to Stefan.

“Then why are we letting him break the curse?” Damon asks as he enters the room. “We can kill him today. With Bonnie.”

“Damon…” Stefan starts.

“No. Bonnie can’t use that much power without dying.” Nat tells him.

“I’ll write her a great eulogy.” Nat rolls her eyes, annoyed at Damon’s words. 

“It’s not an option, Damon.” Elena snaps.

“All right, how do we break the curse?” Stefan asks Elijah, trying to get back to the ritual.

“Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know.” He starts.

“The moonstone.” Stefan says.

“A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.” Elijah continues.

“And where do I fit into it?” Elena asks him. 

“The final part of the ritual.” He walks to a shelf and takes a wooden box. “Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger… to the point of your death.” Damon and Nat look at each other before looking at Elena. Stefan takes her hand and she turns to Elijah, who opens the box and takes a jar from it.

“And that’s where you come in.” Nat tells him. He nods and holds the jar for everyone to see.

“This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation.”

“So I’ll be dead?” Elena asks.

“And then you won’t.” He confirms. It seemed liked it would be a 50/50 chance and Nat didn’t like it one bit. But Elena didn’t want Bonnie to die trying to kill Klaus, so she would take the chance on the elixir. She just needed to respect and support her decision.

“That’s your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?” Damon scoffs and looks at Elena. “You want to come back to life. What about John’s ring?” He tells her.

“Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger’s a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won’t work.” Elijah tells Damon.

“I’ll take those odds over your elixir.” He tells Elijah before turning to her sister. “What if it doesn’t work, Elena?” 

“Then I guess I’ll just be dead.” Nat looks at her and sighs. Damon looks at Stefan, who just shrugs, then at Elijah before leaving. 

“Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?” Nat asks Elijah.

“Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn’t already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.” Nat and Elena look at each other, obviously worried and scared about the whole ritual thing. Stefan stands up and goes outside to join Damon. 

Elena stands up and joins Elijah, Nat walking to the table they were standing over and leaning on it. “You’d think he understand why I’m willing to do this.” Elena scoffs and touches the jar before lifting it upright.

“Why are you?” Elijah asks her curiously.

“I’m the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don’t stop him, then he’s going to hurt people. It’s that simple.” Nat looked away, knowing that Klaus wasn’t here only for Elena, but for her too.

“You know there’s a possibility this elixir won’t work. I don’t want to mislead you.”

“I know the chance I’m taking.” Elena reassured him. Nat could feel her eyes getting glossy from unshed tears at the thought of losing her sister tonight. Suddenly they hear Jenna and Alaric yelling near the front door. They look at each other before quickly walking to them. They find Jenna with a crossbow trained on Alaric, who has his hands up.

“What’s going on?” Elena asks Jenna. 

“It’s me, Elena. I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go.” Nat felt her heart stop at his words. That meant the real Klaus was in town, meaning soon enough she would bump into him. Elijah noticed her stiffening, so he took her hand and squeezed it, trying to calm her down.

“Prove it.” Damon said. Alaric looked at Jenna and his eyes lit up.

“Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-”

“Okay, it’s him.” Jenna said lowering the crossbow. They all looked at each other and then back at Ric.

“Why did he let you go?” Stefan asked him.

“He wanted me to deliver a message.” They looked at him expectantly and he spoke again. “The sacrifice happens tonight.”

***

Alaric and Jenna were sitting on a couch, Elena and Stefan in front of them. Nat was sitting on a chair with Elijah standing on the back of it.

“So you don’t remember anything that happened?” Stefan questions.

“No. It’s like I blacked out and woke up three days later.” Ric said before turning to Nat. “Katherine was there.” She smiles and nods.

“She’s under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can’t leave until Klaus tells her she can.” Stefan filled him in on that fact.

“Where is Damon?” Elena asked looking around.

“I saw him go upstairs.” Jenna told her. She nods and stands up, leaving the room after.

“So what else did I do?” Alaric asks. They all look at each other and then back at him. “Seriously, guys, what happened?” Suddenly Stefan stands up and rushes out of the room. Nat turns to Elijah confused.

“What’s wrong?” He blinks and walks toward the wooden box sitting on the table. When she turns to Jenna and Ric, she notices they’re gone. “Elijah, what just happened?” 

“Damon fed Elena his blood.” She gasped and shook her head. 

“You mean she…” 

“I am sorry, Natalia.” He said looking at her. She walked towards him and put her arms around him, nuzzling her head on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed her back comfortingly. After a brief moments she pulled back and he smiled at her before putting the elixir away. Damon entered the room and immediately poured himself a drink, ignoring them.

“Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned.” Elijah says while Nat glares at Damon.

“We both know that elixir wouldn’t have worked anyway.” He says, drinking from the glass.

“The problem, Damon: you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire...It's a very long time.” He turns around and leaves the room. 

“You shouldn’t have taken her choice away. Not if you love her.” Nat says before following Elijah. She finds him by the front door and opens it for him. “Will you, um, pick me up later? At my house.” She quietly says. 

“Of course. I’ll see you then, Natalia.” She nods and he kisses her cheek. A smile curves on her lips and she looks down shyly. He walks out of the door and she closes the door. She went upstairs to her room to pack everything up. After tonight, she would go back to sleeping in her own bed. Finally, she thought. She got her toiletries and was putting her clothes inside the bag when Jenna popped her head inside.

“Hey. I’m going home, you need a ride?” Nat nodded and grabbed everything. They got out of the room and walked down the stairs. They walked out of the house and went to Jenna’s car. She started the car and drove away from the Boarding House.

“Where’s Ric?” Nat asked her.

“Said something about making sure Damon didn’t hurt anyone. I think he went to the Grill.” Huh. 

“Could you, uh, drop me there?” Nat asked her aunt. “I just- I wanna make sure they’re both okay.” 

“Sure. Be careful.” Jenna said. They drove in silence until they arrived at the Grill. Nat left her bag there and Jenna nodded at her, signalling she would leave her things in her room.

“Thanks, Jenna. Love you.” She waved and got out of the car. Nat heard the car drive away and she walked towards the entrance. When she saw the parking lot, she didn’t spot Damon or Ric’s car, so she figured she had already missed them and sighed in frustration. Still, she decided to go inside to get something to eat. But on the way, she bumped into a guy, dropping her phone in the process.

“Watch it, man.” She muttered under her breath, crouching down to grab her phone. 

“I am sorry, love.” Her heart stopped beating at the sound of that voice. She stood up slowly and looked up at him. He was already smirking at her. 

“Niklaus…” She whispered. He was in front of her. He was real. He was here.

“Natalia.” He took a step forward and stared straight into her eyes. “I have waited for this moment a thousand years.” He softly told her and raised his hand to touch her cheek.

“I don’t remember!” She blurted out. His face fell and he took a step back. “I mean- I remember bits and pieces. Not all of it.” She explained. “I’m sorry.” He nodded at her before his eyes lit up.

“Would you spend some time with me?”

“What?”

“I would like to get to know you. Who you are right now.” He said.

“You-” She tilted her head and chuckled in disbelief. “You are trying to kill my sister and you want me to spend the day with you?”

“What do you say?” He asked smirking at her. She opened her mouth to say no. He was going to kill Elena today, for God’s sake! But then she thought about what she had told Elijah. She wanted to get to know him and learn about them, and right now, the opportunity was staring at her.

“Okay.”

***

They were sitting on one of the tables at the Grill. She was looking at the menu but Klaus’ stare made her nervous.

“Would you stop staring at me?” She chuckled nervously. He laughed but didn’t stop.

“I can’t take my eyes off of you. You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.” She put the menu down and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Before he could say anything, Matt walked over to their table to take their order.

“Hey, Nat.” He smiled tightly at her before turning to Klaus, furrowing his brows at him. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, uh, this is… Nik, an old friend of mine.” She didn’t want Matt to know anything about Klaus, so she decided to use the nickname he called him in her dreams. 

“Right.” He nodded. “Ready to order?” He asked, notepad and pen in hand.

“Yep. I’ll have a burger with fries and a glass of lemonade.”

“So you usual then?” She laughed and nodded. She turned to Klaus and saw he was staring at her already. She could detect a hint of anger and thought it would be best if Matt wasn't here. 

“Uh, he’ll have the same.” She said quickly, hoping Matt would leave them alone before Klaus did something.

“Okay, your order will be right out.” She nodded and he left. She exhaled in relief and turned to Klaus, a frown on her face.

“What?”

“Do you like him?” 

“Wh- Matt?!” She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. “God, no. He’s a good friend of mine. Besides, he’s my best friend’s boyfriend.” He nodded and looked away. “Why? Are you jealous?” She said in a teasing tone, but when he saw him stare at her seriously she realized he really was jealous. “Oh, God. You and Elijah are the same. At least he was more discreet.” She muttered under her breath.

“So you’ve talked to Elijah. Marvelous.” He sneered. 

“We’re not here to talk about Elijah. We’re here to talk about you and me.” She told him. He smiled mischievously at the last part and nodded, leaning closer on his chair. 

“Why don’t you tell me about those pesky little dreams you’ve had?” She swallowed nervously and looked down. “Like the one you told me about the day of the dance.” He quietly said.

“You mean the day you were possessing Ric’s body?” She scowled at him.

“Yes, exactly. Those were fun times.” She narrowed her eyes and sighed. “If it wasn’t painfully obvious by now, the ‘sense of fashion’ was all me.”

“Yes, I could gather that. Thank you, Nik.” She said. “Anyways, I told you about it already. I dreamt of my death.” She shrugged.

“And after?” She opened her mouth and stared at him before shaking her head. “Natalia.”

“I had a memory lapse. I thought I was Iliana.” She said bluntly. “I don’t wanna talk about it, please.”

“Very well.” He paused. “So… Nik?” The vampire asked her.

“I- It’s what I called you in my dreams.” She said. “Memories.” She corrected herself. “Anyways, you and I… we were together, right?” She asked shyly.

“Yes. We were quite happy actually. You loved me and I loved you back. I always did.” He told her. She looked up and noticed he was already gazing at her. 

“That was before. You get that right?” She said. “I fell in love with you a thousand years ago. But now? I don’t even remember you or our time together, only bits and pieces.” He stared at her for a second before his lips twitched and a smile curved on his plump lips.

“You love me, but you don’t know it yet.”

“Nik…” She gently said. Nat didn’t want him to think she would love him just like that. She didn’t know him, she didn’t know the person he had become. And he didn’t know her.

“It’s true. I’ll prove it to you, don’t worry, love.” He said and took a sip of his lemonade. 

“And how will you do that? Pray tell.” 

“Eat your food, Natalia. It will get cold.” Is all he said. She glared at him but started eating quietly. 

“Elijah said that you-” He looked up and stiffened at the mention of his brother. “He told me he fell in love with Tatia. Is that true?”

“Yes. He broke your heart.” He confirmed. “You were devastated, destroyed. But you acted happy for the sake of your sister.”

“But you helped me, didn’t you?” He stared at her for a second and then nodded. “And we fell in love.” She said. His face said it all. “But we were different, Nik. I was Iliana and you were human when we fell in love. A thousand years as a vampire must have changed you.”

“You were a witch." He reminded her. "And my feelings for you haven’t changed.” 

“You don’t know me now. You’re clinging to a version of me that doesn’t exist anymore.” He put his hand on top of hers and looked her in the eye. Her heart thudded in her chest loudly and she swallowed nervously.

“Then let me know you, let me fall in love with you again.” He told her softly.

Oh.

Oh no.

He gave her such a soft look that Nat couldn’t resist him. This was wrong. She was about to get attached to him, she could feel it. But then Elijah popped into her mind. Their moments from days earlier, what he would do to Klaus, what would happen tonight.

She shook her head and stood up. “I- I can’t-” She walked out of the Grill hurriedly and a tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and turned to leave, but Klaus stood in front of her.

“I’m sorry, Natalia.” He stepped closer to her. 

“You c-can’t just come here and do this! You’re going to kill my sister today!” She exclaimed, her body shaking. “I can’t, Nik. I thought I could do this, but I just-” 

“I understand.” He quietly said. “It was wonderful finally seeing you again.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

***

She was putting all her things back in in her room when she felt someone behind her.

“Is it time?”

“How did you know I was here?” She turned around and saw Elijah staring at her. 

“Katherine visited me while you were… indisposed.” She explained. He nodded in understanding and sat on her bed. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her worriedly. She sighed and sat next to him, fiddling with her hands. 

“I’m nervous about tonight.” She said. “I’m afraid Elena won’t come back at all.”

“She will be fine, Natalia.”

“I know.” She nodded. “And honestly? I’m afraid about you killing Klaus.” She quietly told him.

“Natalia…”

“No, Elijah. He’s your brother, okay? If you…” She pauses and looks at him. “If you back out, just know I would never hold it against you. You already know how I feel about you killing him.” He stared at her for a moment and exhaled. He stood up and walked to the window.

“You saw him today, didn’t you?” He asked, looking out.

“H-how did you know?” She stammered, standing up too.

“You have that look in your eyes. The same one you used to get when you had been with him. I could never forget it.” 

“I left.” He looked at her questioningly and she stood closer to him. “I could feel something inside me Elijah, I could feel myself getting attached. And then I thought about tonight, how you’re gonna kill him, and I couldn’t…” She trailed off. 

“You love him, you just don’t remember it.” He told her. She couldn’t decipher his emotions at all and it frustrated her more than anything. 

“Funny.” She chuckled humorlessly. “He said the same thing.” She was getting tired of them telling her how _she_ felt. Sure, in another life she had loved him. But she was another person now, she had no memories, no recollection of their relationship, only some confusing dreams. 

“It’s the truth, Natalia.” 

“Yeah, well, I feel something for you too.” He turned to her. “I don’t know if it’s love or something else. But right here, right now…” She took a step forward and put her hand on his chest, staring straight into his eyes. “I know I feel something for you, Elijah. As Natalia, not _her_.” She smiled at him. He put his hand of top of hers before raising it to his lips and kissing it softly.

“I love you.” Those three words made her heart beat wildly in her chest. “I have loved you for a thousand years.” 

“Then tomorrow, after all of this is over, I want you to take me on the cheesiest, corniest date and then take me back home.” He smiled at her amusedly. “And then, when we are on the porch, I want you to kiss me, but it won’t last long, because Jenna will interrupt us.” She kept going and his frame shook with mirth. “I will then go to my room and feel giddy all night remembering the kiss. And then we will repeat it all over again, okay?” He nodded and leaned towards her, pecking her lips softly. When he pulled back she grinned at him.

“I promise you, Natalia. Tomorrow.” He promised. “But tonight, let’s focus on ending this once and for all.” She nodded and grabbed her phone before turning back to him.

“Let’s go, then.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they met! It's a shame that Elijah and Nat won't get to do all of those things she said ): I know there weren't many moments with Klaus in this chapter and there probably won't be any in the next one. But in chapter 22 they will have some moments! Anyways, in season 3 there will definitely be more of Klaus and Nat, given that Elijah will be... indisposed for half of the season lol.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	21. The Sun Also Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Elijah, Alaric, Stefan and Nat were walking across the yard towards the old witch house. “Okay, so how will it go down?” Nat asks Elijah.

“The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid.” Nat took a deep breath and rubbed her arms nervously. She couldn’t stop the anxiety from creeping in. Everything could go wrong tonight. From Elena dying for real, to Klaus surviving tonight and killing everyone for plotting against him. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that.

“So when do we attack?” Ric asks.

“Elena’s death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He’ll be vulnerable during the transformation. That’s when Bonnie comes in.” Elijah explains.

“And you’re sure Bonnie will survive this?” Nat asks him.

“If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I’ll finish the job myself.” He told her. She looked away and nodded, still unsure about killing Klaus. Stefan’s phone rang and he answered it quickly, walking away. They stare at him expectantly and he turns around, looking at Ric and Nat concerned.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Ric asked.

“Oh, my God.” Stefan looked horrified, making Nat worry even more. He hung up and walked towards them.

“Stefan, what’s going on?” 

“Nat, Ric…” He looked at them sadly. “I’m so sorry… Klaus is gonna use Jenna as the vampire.” 

“No…” She drew in a stuttered gasp, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. She turned to Ric and saw his eyes getting glossy. They looked at each other and Nat felt the tears come out. She immediately hugged Ric tightly, trying to find comfort in him. 

“There’s gotta be something we can do.” Ric told Elijah and Stefan exasperated. He was rubbing Nat’s back soothingly, trying to calm her down. She couldn’t stop the tears at the thought of losing Jenna so soon after she had lost her parents. 

“There is another way…” Stefan trailed off. Nat turned to him and stared confused. “We can offer him another vampire.” He shrugged.

“Another vampire? What are you-” She stopped and looked at him in shock. “Stefan, no.”

“Nat, I have to.” 

“No! Elena can’t lose you, and neither can I!” She cried out. He smiled at her and took a step forward. 

“Nat, I have lived long enough. Jenna still has a long way to go. I won’t let you lose more people.”

“But we’ll lose you…” She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her. She cried softly for a brief moment and then pulled away, turning to Ric. “We need to tell Jeremy.” He nodded and gestured for them to go inside. They left Elijah and Stefan alone and went inside the house. They went down the stairs and arrived at the basement. They saw Jeremy and Bonnie already staring at them.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jeremy asks them.

“Elijah and Stefan are upstairs.” Ric tells him before looking at Bonnie. “You mind if we have a second with Jeremy?” She looks between Nat and Ric and nods.

“Sure, yeah. Of course.” She gets up and leaves the basement.

“What’s the matter?” Jeremy asks Nat confused.

“Jer… Something’s happened to Jenna.” She says, her voice breaking a little. He furrows his brows and looks between them. “Klaus… he- he’s gonna use Jenna as the vampire sacrifice.”

“What?!” He exclaims. “No! We can’t let that happen, we…” He trails off, remembering about Bonnie and what would happen if she used too much power. Nat walks over to him and takes his hand, squeezing it comfortingly before wrapping an arm around him.

“Stefan will offer himself as the vampire sacrifice instead.” Ric tells him, trying to reassure him. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Is all Jeremy said before he turned his face away, not wanting Nat to see him cry. Suddenly, Bonnie enters the basement.

“I’m so sorry, guys.” They nod at her and she goes to the table where the grimoires sat. “I need to do a locator spell to find out where they are. I just- I need some blood from Nat.” She turned to her. “You’re Elena’s twin, so your blood will give us a precise location.” She explained. Nat nodded and walked over to her, extending her palm. “This will sting a little.” Bonnie took a map and set it on the table. She then grabbed a small knife and sliced Nat's palm a little. She hissed and took a deep breath after. A few drops of blood fell on the map and Bonnie started chanting. Immediately, the blood started moving until it stopped at Steven’s Quarry. “This is it.”

“I’ll tell them.” Nat said, walking out of the basement. She went upstairs and found Elijah standing outside. She walked out and walked towards him. He took her hand straight away and looked at it worried. “It’s just a scratch, Bonnie needed my blood for the locator spell.” She explained before gesturing for him to follow her. They approached Stefan, who was standing a few feet away. “Bonnie did the locator spell. They’re at Steven’s Quarry.” He nodded and turned away.

“I’ll head over there first and you’ll follow with Bonnie when it’s time.” He addressed Elijah.

“Just as the moon hits its final phase. She’s to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she’s alive.” Elijah reminds the younger vampire. He nods and begins to walk away before Elijah’s voice stops him. “You’re very honorable.” Stefan turns back around and walks towards them, looking at Elijah.

“Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it’s contingent upon your honor, Elijah.” 

“I won’t fail you.” Nat looked away at his words. As much as she tried to forget about that, they just kept reminding her that Klaus would die today.

“Klaus is your brother. I know I’ve wanted to kill my brother a thousand times and I’ve never been able to.” Stefan tells him.

“Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found.” Nat turned to him, shocked by that information. She hadn’t known the exact reason for Elijah’s desire to kill Klaus. Until now.

“You want revenge.” Stefan realized. 

“Sometimes there’s honor in revenge, Stefan. I won’t fail you.” Stefan nodded and started walking away.

“Please end this.” Was all he said before leaving. 

“Natalia.” Elijah started.

“Don’t, Elijah.” She said. “Please, I just… You know I don’t want this to happen, nothing you say will make me change my mind. Just as I know nothing _I_ say will make you change yours.” Nat said and walked back to the house.

***

“Johnathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily’s services. The woman’s baby was sick, dying. So Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman’s life force with her child.” John explained to Damon and Nat.

“Skip to the save Elena part.” Damon tells him, clearly annoyed.

“Well the child died, but the mother’s life force flowed through her, restoring her to life.” 

“We already know Elena’s going to come back to life. But she’ll be a vampire.” Jeremy says from the other side.

“Not if her soul remains intact.” Nat looks at Bonnie and she just nods. 

“Her soul, really?” Damon said skeptically. “You’re going to put your faith in some ‘act of God’ mumbo jumbo?” He scoffed. John walked forward and closed the gap between Damon and himself.

“I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes...I'm putting my faith in it.” He told him. He turned back around and walked towards Bonnie. “Let’s do this.” Bonnie nodded and gestured for him to sit down. Nat walked towards Damon and stood next to him.

“You think this will work?” He asked her.

“There’s no harm in trying.” She shrugged. 

“Yeah, but do you think it’ll work?” He looked at her questioningly. 

“I don’t know, Damon.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “But I hope it does.” He nodded and they both turned to Bonnie, who had her hands placed on either side of John’s head and was chanting the spell. Jeremy was standing closer to them waiting for Bonnie to finish. 

“Come on, Bonnie. We got a hybrid to kill.” Damon impatiently snapped his fingers. Nat and Jeremy looked at him and signalled for him to let her do her thing. Not long after, Bonnie opens her eyes and looks at them.

“It’s done.” 

“That’s it? Let’s go.” Damon says and walks out of the room. Bonnie walks past John and turns to Jeremy, gently touching his arm.

“I’ll be back soon.” He reached out to her, confusion marring his face.

“Wait, what do you mean? No, I’m coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay.” He said quickly.

“And who’s going to make sure you’re okay?” She asked him gently.

“I’ve got my own ring. Look, I’m not taking no for an answer.” He said, finality in his tone. Oh, Jer, Nat thought. Bonnie smiled softly and pecked his lips. When she pulled away, Jeremy smiles but then his face turns to confusion. He starts to fall to the floor before John grabs him and leads him back to the chair.

“Easy, easy.” He lays him down before turning to Bonnie. “Just go. I’ll stay with him.” He reassures her. Bonnie nods and turns to Nat.

“No. Bonnie, I’m coming. Elena and Jenna are out there and I can’t stay here.” She says walking away. 

“Nat…” Bonnie follows her. 

“He won’t hurt me. Let’s stop wasting time here.” They arrive to the top of the house and find Damon already waiting upstairs. He turns to Nat.

“Are you sure you want to come?” 

“Yes.” He nods and they walk to the entrance, finding Alaric and Elijah already there. 

“It’s time.” Elijah tells them. They start walking out but he grabs Nat’s arms. “Natalia…”

“No. I’m coming, Elijah. I don’t care.” He presses his lips into a thin line and looks away frustrated before nodding and letting her go. 

“You stay close to me.” She nods and they start walking out after Damon and Bonnie, Alaric right behind them.

“Alright, I got the weapons in the car.”

“Bonnie’s the only weapon we need.” Elijah tells him and Nat and him walk out of the doorway. But when Alaric tries to exit the house, an invisible barrier blocks him.

“Bonnie! What is this?” He yells. She stops and looks back at him.

“I can’t put anyone else at risk.” She tells him.

“I can’t stay here with Jenna out there!” He exclaims in despair.

“I’m sorry.” She tells him and turns back.

“You can’t do this!” He then turns to Damon. “Damon?”

“Sorry, buddy. She’s right.” He shrugs and they start walking away.

“No! You can’t do this. Bonnie! Bonnie!” They heard Alaric hit the door frame but kept walking, not wasting any time. 

***

They had just arrived at the Quarry and were walking quietly so Klaus wouldn’t hear them. When Nat looked towards the fire, she noticed Stefan lying on the floor, a stake on his back. She thought he must be dead, but suddenly he turned his head towards Klaus. No… That meant Jenna was dead. She felt a deep ache in her chest and trembled. She felt Damon taking her hand and squeezing it. 

When they looked at Klaus, they noticed a witch chanting. She turned to Klaus and nodded. He looked at Elena and said something, to which she only scowled and stared blankly ahead. Klaus suddenly sinks his fangs into her neck and starts drinking her blood. Nat watches helplessly as her sister slowly starts to die, and she turns her head away. Not even a minute after, the flames extinguish and Klaus releases Elena.

They see him walk down the stone steps and Elijah gestures for Bonnie to go ahead. She starts walking towards the now hybrid, who’s looking up at the moon. Nat and Damon rush to the altar to get Elena out. Klaus’ bones begin cracking and he falls to the floor. Bonnie raises her hand and starts chanting, throwing Klaus through the air, the flames around them reigniting, startling the other witch. But before she could do anything, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. He kneels down and picks up Elena’s body, heading towards Stefan. 

Nat looks down and sees Jenna’s body with a stake on her heart. She starts crying and kneels down, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair away from her face. She leans down and kisses her forehead softly.

“Goodbye, Jenna.”

She turns to Bonnie and sees her still chanting. She runs towards her until she’s standing beside the witch and looks at Klaus. He’s on the floor contorting in pain, his screams loud enough for everyone to hear. She thought she could handle this, but when she saw him lying there in pain, something snapped inside of her.

“Stop.” Nat whispered.

Bonnie didn’t listen, she just kept chanting. “Stop!” Nat exclaimed. Bonnie turned to her in disbelief but kept attacking the hybrid. “Bonnie, stop!” She yelled and tried to reach for her, but she felt Stefan holding her back. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. “Let me go! Stefan, let go of me!” She yelled at him. Klaus’ screams were getting louder, which only made the despair inside her grow. Tears streaked down her face and she kept screaming and kicking. “STOP! PLEASE STOP!” 

Bonnie stopped chanting and put her hand down, letting Elijah finish the job. Klaus stopped screaming and glanced at Nat. She cried harder when she saw him in the floor, knowing that in a moment he would be dead. Elijah walked closer to his brother, catching him by surprise.

“Elijah?” 

“Hello brother.” He smirked down at him and just like that, he punched his arm into Klaus’ chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.

“NO!” Nat yelled, trying to get out of Stefan’s grip, but he wouldn’t budge. Elijah looked towards her.

“I’m sorry Natalia.” He turned back to his brother. “In the name of our family, Niklaus…” He twisted the hybrid’s heart, making his gasp in pain.

“I didn’t bury them at sea!” 

“What?” 

“Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you’ll never find them.” Nat stopped struggling and looked at the brothers.

“Elijah! Don’t listen to him.” Stefan exclaimed, still holding Nat back.

“Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word… brother.” Nat could see that those words made Elijah reconsider everything.

“Do it and I’ll take you both out.” Bonnie threatened.

“You’ll die.”

“I don’t care.” She snapped at him. Elijah looks down at his brother and then at Natalia before looking back up at Bonnie and Stefan.

“I’m sorry.” Stefan lets go of Nat and he and Bonnie run towards both Originals, but before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus, leaving Nat speechless.

***

She was putting on her black heels when Jeremy knocked on her door. She turned to him and saw he was already in his suit, ready to go the cemetery. She beckoned him over and he walked towards her.

“Hey. Uh, John wanted me to give you this.” He held out a letter and she looked at it in confusion before taking it. 

“Thanks.” He nodded and started walking away, but Nat caught his arm. She made him turn around and hugged him. “I love you, Jer.”

“I love you too, Nat.” He said, hugging her back.

“We will get through this. The three of us, together.” He nodded and pulled back. 

“I’ll give you some time.” He nodded towards the letter and walked out of her room, closing the door on his way out. She went to her desk and sat down, opening the letter.

_Natalia,_

_The day you and Elena were born was the happiest and saddest day of my life. When I saw your faces, I wanted to keep you forever and never let you go. But life had other plans for us. I had to part with you, but I still had the incredible opportunity to watch you grow up, and that was enough. Over the years, you have become this incredible person, I’m only sorry I won’t be there to help you when the inevitable comes._

_Last year I found out about your curse, and since then, I haven’t stopped searching for a way to break it. I regret to tell you that I didn’t find anything. When Elijah came to town, I hated how close you two got. But in my heart, I knew he would never hurt you. If everything I learned was true, then you are his first love, and that kind of love is impossible to forget. You deserve that. You deserve only love and happiness after everything you have been through_

_I hope you get to live a fantastic live, Natalia. I hope you find happiness and love._

_I love you._

_Your father._

When she finished reading the letter, a tear fell from her eye. but she quickly wiped it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about all the moments she and John had shared over the years. Although they didn’t have the best relationship, she did appreciate him. But now he was gone. He had given up his life to save Elena’s, leading them to lose the only parent they had left. She was drawn away from her thoughts by Elena opening her bedroom door. She looked up and saw her teary eyed. Nat stood up and quickly went towards her, wrapping her arms around her sister. After a moment they pulled back and stared at each other.

“We are officially orphans.” Nat whispered. Elena nodded and looked at the door.

“C’mon.” She wrapped her arm around Nat’s and led her out of the room. They went down the stairs and found Jeremy, Stefan and Damon already waiting for them. Jeremy immediately walked towards them and wrapped his arm around Nat’s other arm. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and Nat nodded, leading them out the door.

They rode in silence to the Cemetery and got out of the car. Bonnie, Caroline and Ric were already waiting for them. Elena gave Nat two roses and she kept two. They walked across the graveyard and stopped first at John’s grave. Elena kneeled down and put one of the roses there. She stood up and they both went to their parents’ graves. Both of them kneeled down and looked at each other before Nat put one of the roses on their dad’s side and Elena put hers on their mom’s. They stood up, tears already gathering in their eyes. Nat walked towards Jenna’s grave and put the other rose on her plot, a tear falling down. She stood up slowly and walked back to Elena and Jeremy. He stood in the middle of the girls, both of them holding one of Jeremy’s arms and crying quietly. Ric went towards Jenna’s grave and placed a rose on her plot. He stood up and walked back to the group, giving Nat the opportunity to look around the graveyard, eyes darting between Jenna, John and her parent’s graves. 

Now, only Jeremy, Natalia and Elena were left.

They had lost their family in less than a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this was the saddest chapter I've written so far (I'm sure s3 finale will be sadder lol). So, how do you think everyone will react to Nat wanting to save Klaus at the last minute? 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	22. As I Lay Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat was laying on her bed wide awake, just staring blankly at the wall. It had been 2 days since the ritual and she was still trying to come to terms with everything that happened. She still couldn’t fathom that Jenna was gone. She had been a constant presence in her life for a whole year, always there for her, for all of them really. It didn’t seem real, it just seemed like one of Nat’s bad dreams. But it was real, and as much as she hated it, she needed to accept that she wouldn’t see Jenna anymore everyday. Out of nowhere, she felt a presence in her room. 

“What are you doing here?” She said before she sat up and looked at Damon. He was sitting on her window, already staring at her. 

“I came to see how you were doing.” He said. 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, but her face said it all. He stood up and sat next to her on the bed. 

“You are so strong, Nat. You’ll be okay.” He reassured her. She nodded and looked down.

“I just didn’t think I would lose everyone so suddenly.” Nat whispered. “I thought Jenna would always be here. And John… he wasn’t the best, but he loved us, and that was enough. But we didn’t appreciate it enough.”

“You and Elena will get through this.” 

“And Jeremy.” She reminded him. He nodded at her and smiled before looking away. After a brief moment in silence, she felt his gaze on her. “You want to ask me something.” She turned to him and stared expectantly.

“When they were about to kill Klaus, you… tried to stop them. Why?” He was genuinely confused. And frankly, so was she. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Damon. When Bonnie was hurting him, something inside of me snapped. It’s like I wasn’t me, I think…. I think I was Iliana that moment. I don’t know how to explain it, I just-I knew I couldn’t let him die.” She told him quietly. He didn’t say anything, just stared at her door like he wanted to do something. “Go.” He turned to her confused. “You want to apologize to Elena. Go.”

“Do you think she’ll forgive me?”

“I think… I think that you should apologize and hope for the best.” She shrugged. He narrowed her eyes at her and stood up, shaking his head.

He put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at her. “You’re starting to sound like your sister.” 

“Elena?” She asked confused. Elena was always honest, he knew that.

“Katherine.” With that he left the room. 

Nat stared at the door surprised for a second before her lips curved into a smile. He was right, Katherine was her sister, not some friend, it was about time she accepted it. Damon coming to terms with it seemed weird, but she was just glad someone was coming doing it. Now she needed Elena to understand it. She knew her disdain for Katherine was too strong, but Nat hoped she would at least try. 

After a while she stood up and went to her wardrobe to pick something for the day ahead. Jeremy, Elena and Nat were going to the Town Square for movie night. They would meet Caroline and Bonnie there, hoping it would take their minds off of everything. She picked a black tank top and on top a see through grey button up. She paired with black ripped jeans and black and white vans. After getting dressed, she grabbed her phone and keys and walked out of her room. Nat walked down the stairs and went to the living room, finding Elena there already. She turned to Nat and smiled at her. 

“Jeremy?” Nat asked.

“He’ll be down soon.” Nat nodded and sat down next to her. “So, uh, have you heard anything from Elijah?” She asked and Nat could feel the awkwardness.

“No… He just left with Klaus. I don’t really know what that means for-” She cut herself off, not wanting to talk about this with her. It felt wrong somehow, she felt a little judged. 

“For you two?” 

“Mhm.” 

“I’m ready.” Jeremy said loudly, already by the front door. Both girls stood up and walked towards their brother. 

“Let’s go, then.” Elena said.

***

When they arrived, they saw people dressed in all sorts of costumes from the movie. There was a banner reading “Movie in the Square Presents: Gone With the Wind” hung on the side. Elena, Nat and Jeremy walked through the place trying to find somewhere to sit. 

“You brought me to see a girl movie.” He muttered.

“We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three-hour distraction from reality.” Elena reminded him.

“Is that what we’re doing? Pretending like our lives aren’t screwed?” He said, looking between both girls. Nat sighed and shook her head before stopping at a free spot and signalling for them to place the blanket there.

“We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore.” Nat told them. Elena nods and her and Jeremy open the blanket, putting it on the ground after. Elena and Nat kneel on it and at the same time their blonde friend arrives. She’s carrying a couple of baskets and is walking excitedly towards them.

“Hey! There you guys are.” She puts the baskets on the blanket and looks at them. “Who’s hungry?”

“Are we really doing this?” Jeremy asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war.” She kneels down on the blanket. “I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it’s like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere.” She raises her fist and smiles at Jeremy. Nat and Elena look at each other and smile at Care’s attempt to cheer them up. 

“All right.” He sighs and sits down. “What are we eating?” Elena throws him a sandwich and he catches it.

“Something good.” The blonde says, the smile never leaving her face.

They had been chatting for almost an hour when Stefan showed up. “Hey.” He waved at them.

“Hey! Look who couldn’t resist an epic romance.” Elena teases and he smiles tightly.

“Will you come take a walk with me?” He asks. “Both of you.” He tells Elena and Nat. They look at each other and nod, standing up and following him until they get to a tree on the side.

“We’re breaking the rules, you know.” Elena told him. “Movie night’s supposed to be a distraction.”

“Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama.” Nat said.

“I know. I wish this could wait, but it can’t.” He sighed. “Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened.” Nat frowns at his words. “Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten.” She widened her eyes and she drew up a shallow breath. No… This meant that Damon would…

“What? Is it… is he gonna….” Nat trailed off, not knowing how to say it. But Stefan understood her perfectly.

“Yeah.” He confirmed. 

“Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and… tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face.” Elena put a hand over her mouth in shock. It made sense now why Damon was so willing to accept her relationship with Katherine.

“He told me not to tell you guys, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I… I wouldn’t wait.” He told them.

“Stefan…” Elena started, knowing that he must be feeling awful.

“It’s not over.” They looked at him questioningly. “There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it.” 

“What?” Nat asked in surprise.

“No. He’s gonna kill you.” Elena shook her head furiously.

“No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it.” Elena stares at him worriedly before nodding reluctantly. They embraced each other for a moment before pulling back. “Go talk to him. Just tell him that there’s still hope.” He told Elena and Nat, but the latter shook her head.

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, Nat. It’s too dangerous.” He told her. 

“It’s not up for discussion.” Her words held a tone of finality that warranted no argument, leaving Stefan with no choice but to agree.

“C’mon.” He gestured for her to follow and they walked to his car. They got inside and Stefan drove away from the Square. They spent the majority of the car ride silent until Stefan spoke up. “Why did you try to stop Bonnie?” There it was. 

“I couldn’t let him die. Something inside me snapped when I heard him scream.”

“You never said you didn’t want him to die.” He told her raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, if I told you, you probably would’ve compelled me to ignore that little fact, or something along the lines.” She shrugged.

“We- no, we wouldn’t.” He said defensively. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

“Really? Be honest, Stefan. You all wanted him dead, you wouldn’t have cared what I thought.” She saw he was about to retort. “Just like Elijah.” She finished. He closed his mouth and pressed his lips in a thin line. 

“I just don’t understand.” He told her. “He was responsible for Jenna, he killed Elena, your sister. He’s been after Katherine for 500 years.” She looked at him. “I know you two have that weird friendship.” He said, referring to her and Katherine.

“It’s not a ‘weird friendship’. She’s my sister.” She stated. 

“What about Elena?”

“She’s my sister too.” She shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it is what it is.” She said and looked outside the window, noticing that they had arrived at Ric’s place. He parked the car and got out, Nat following him. “And to answer your Klaus question, I don’t understand it either. I’m furious about Jenna and Elena, but… there’s just something about him.” She said. 

“Speaking about Elena.” He stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “He can’t know she’s alive.” He quietly said.

“I know. Don’t worry.” She whispered and went inside the building. They climbed up the stairs and stood in front of Ric’s apartment. Stefan opened the door and went inside, Nat right behind him. They saw Katherine sitting on the bed, and Nat grinned at her, glad to see her again. 

“Hello, Katherine.” Stefan said walking closer to her. She gets up from the bed and walks towards them.

“Two days, I’ve been waiting.” She growled. “I’m supposed to be free of Klaus’ compulsion by now. He’s supposed to be dead!” She said angrily. 

“We ran into complications.” Stefan said looking around the place.

“Complications?” Katherine asked, looking between both of them questioningly. 

“Doesn’t really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?” Suddenly Katherine pushes him against the wall and motions for him to be quiet. Nat stands in the middle of the room confused until the door opens. When she turns around she sees Klaus and Elijah walk through the door. Both of them looked at her in surprise and her heart rate kicked up a notch at their stares.

“Klaus, you’re back.” Katherine says from behind her. “Look who decided to come for a visit.” Klaus snaps his head to Stefan and smirks at him.

“You just keep popping up, don’t you?”

“I need your help… For my brother.” Stefan tells him.

“Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.” Klaus points at Elijah and walks to the bed. Elijah looks at Nat for a second before turning to Stefan.

“You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.” The Original explains to Stefan, hoping he would understand why he went back on his word.

“And so I shall.” Klaus says. Elijah turns around but is met by a dagger going through his chest. Nat lets out a loud gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. She stays rooted in her place, unable to move due to the shock. Elijah falls to the floor dead and Klaus pushes Stefan against the wall. Nat stares at Elijah's dead body, remembering his promise and realizing he wouldn't be able to keep it. She wanted to kneel down and at least kiss him goodbye, but she knew that Klaus would not like it. So she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to Stefan and the hybrid.“Now what am I gonna do with you?” He says before rushing to grab a stake and stabbing him near his heart. Stefan groans and buckles forward, but Klaus holds him up. Nat closes her eyes and looks away from the scene. Katherine walks over to her and leads her to a chair by the bedroom. “Do you feel that? It’s scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you’re dead.”

“Klaus…” Nat feels a sour taste on her tongue after using that name, but she doesn’t want Katherine or Stefan to know about their… she didn’t even know what to call it. He turns to her and narrows his eyes at the use of that name and she just shakes her head.

“He’s just trying to help his brother.” Katherine tells him.

“The witches said you had a cure.” He groans through the pain. “Make me a deal. Just give me the cure and I’ll do whatever you want.” Nat didn’t know how to feel about that. She knew Stefan would have to pay a big price for this cure, she just hoped it wasn’t as bad as she imagined. The hybrid takes out the stake, prompting Stefan to fall on the floor. He walks over to the counter and puts the stake on top of it before pouring himself a glass of blood.

“Trouble is, I don’t know if you’d be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless.” He shrugs and drinks from the glass. He walks back to Stefan and crouches down to speak to him, Nat and Katherine watching them.

“I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village… A true ripper. Sound familiar?” He smirks at Stefan and the latter shakes his head before looking away.

“I haven’t been that way in a very long time.” Stefan says.

“Well, that’s the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.” Stefan gets up with some difficulty and looks at Klaus.

“Katerina, come here.” Klaus says and motions for her to walk closer to them. The vampire walks over, Nat following her and standing beside Klaus with her arms crossed. He takes Katherine’s arm and suddenly his face changes, his eyes turning yellow and veins appearing below. He pulls her arm closer and bites her, startling Nat. 

“Aah! Aah!” Katherine yells, holding her arm. “No. No… No. No. No.” She repeatedly says, despair clearly heard in her voice. Nat notices Klaus biting his wrist before putting it against the vampire’s lips. He makes her drink his blood and they see her wound healing. 

“You want your cure? There it is.” Klaus tells Stefan. Nat and Katherine look at each other in amazement. 

“Your blood is the cure.” Stefan realizes. 

“Gotta love Mother Nature.” Klaus says, looking at Nat. He turns back to Stefan and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Now… let’s talk, you and I.” He led him to the kitchen, leaving Nat and Katherine behind. 

“How have you been?” Nat said, turning to Katherine.

“Alive, unfortunately.” She whispered. “What about you? Had more dreams?” She asked curiously. 

“Mm-hm.” Nat shook her head and turned back to Klaus, seeing him squeezing a knife blade tightly, blood pouring from his hand into a vial. Stefan was looking at him, turning to Nat for a second before turning back to the hybrid. 

“There it is. You want to save your brother? How ‘bout a decade-long bender?” Nat shakes her head and looks at Katherine, but she just looks at her apologetically. If Stefan did this… “I have big plans for you when we leave this town.” 

“I’m not like that anymore.” 

“Well, that’s too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.” Klaus told him before pouring the blood down the sink. Nat gasps softly at Stefan’s predicament. Save his brother and become a ripper again or let him die and be in control of his bloodlust. 

“Wait.” Stefan says, stopping Klaus from pouring all the blood.

“Now that’s more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.” He throws him a blood bag along the counter and Stefan takes it and opens it immediately. He takes a sip from it and looks back at the hybrid. “Finish it.” The young vampire looked hesitant, knowing what this would mean. “You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That’s the deal.” Klaus tells him, taking a sip from his glass filled with blood. Stefan finished the blood bag and throws the empty bag on the counter. Klaus throws him another and nods at him. “Again.” 

After Stefan finishes the fourth blood bag, Nat can’t take it anymore and stands up. Katherine tries to stop her, but she quickly walks over towards Klaus. She stands next to him and he turns his head slightly to her. “Stop it, Nik.” She quietly says.

“Not Klaus anymore, hm?” 

“He’s drank enough. Just give him the cure.” He ignores her and reaches for another blood bag. She tries to stop him but he grabs her arm gently. 

“Tread lightly, love.” He warns her. “If you want _Damon_ to live, you need to sit quietly and wait.” He said, disdain on his voice when he said Damon. She takes a deep breath and nods. He grabs the blood bag and throws it to Stefan, who takes it and drinks it quickly. After he’s finished, he grunts and looks back up at Klaus. “You’re very cooperative. It’s almost as if you’re enjoying it.” He grabs another blood bag, still not letting go of Nat’s arm, and throws it to Stefan.

“No more. Not until you give me the cure.” He shakes his head.

“Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life.” He lets go of Nat and crouches down, picking the blood bag and handing it to Stefan. He snatches it and drinks it vigorously, making Klaus smile mischievously. “That’s the spirit. Natalia, love, hand me the vial.” She quickly takes it and hands it to him, relieved at the thought of Damon not dying. She just hoped they got there in time. He stands up and takes the vial, turning to Katherine. “Sweetheart…” He walks over to her and grabs her face, staring into his eyes trying to compel her. “Take this over to Damon and come right back.”

“You want me to leave?” Oh God. She was on vervain.

“No!” Stefan exclaims exasperated.

“Yes, and if I were you…” Katherine looks at Nat and nods quickly before taking the vial and rushing out of the apartment. “I’d hurry.” He sits down on a chair and pats the one next to him looking at Nat. She looks at him and sits on the other chair.

“She’ll never take it to him.” Stefan says. Klaus just cocks his head in a gesture of indifference. 

“She will.” Nat reassures him.

“She’ll never take it to him.” He whispers to himself and looks down.

Nat looks at him saddened by the fact that he just doomed his relationship with Elena and everything he had built here. She feels Klaus take her hand and turns to him. 

“I want you to come with me.” He tells her in a low voice. She furrows her brows and tilts her head in confusion. “I would like you to leave town with me, Natalia.”

“Nik…” She trails off. “I can’t leave my brother. We just lost our sister and our aunt, our only parental figure.” She says. “I can’t just leave. You know that. Besides, I still need to finish school, you know?” 

“Does that mean you would come if things were different?” She took a deep breath and smiled softly at him. 

“Ask me in a year or two and I might say yes.” He smiles and nods. 

“I am sorry about your aunt and about Elena.” He rubs circles on her hand and she squeezes his. She leans towards him and kisses his cheek delicately. She feels him stiffen at their close proximity but eventually he relaxes. Her lips linger on his skin another moment before she pulls back. She reaches out to him and gently holds the side of his face, staring straight into his eyes.

“Goodbye, Nik.”

She stands up and walks out of the apartment.

***

Nat opened the front door and turned to the living room, seeing Ric sprawled out on the couch. She smiled and shook her head. She looked up and saw Jeremy standing in the kitchen looking around him confused. 

“Jer.” She called out to him. “You okay?” 

“Uh, y-yeah.” She nodded skeptically and climbed up the stairs. She got to her room and went in, closing the door behind her. She left her phone and keys on the nightstand and went to the bathroom. A moment after, she left the bathroom and went to her bed. 

“Did you get it to Damon?” She asked Katherine. The vampire was standing behind her quietly. 

“Of course I did. I owed him.” She said matter of factly. Nat turned to her and watched her suspiciously. She knew Katherine cared for him in some way, she would've taken the cure to him anyway.

“Mhm. Right.” She sat down on her bed and patted the spot in front of her. Katherine walked over to the bed and sat down facing Nat. “So you’re leaving town.” She stated rather than asking. 

“Yep. Far away from Klaus.” She confirmed. 

“I will miss you.” Nat told her. The vampire whipped her head towards her and stared in surprise before a smile curved up on her lips.

“I’ll miss you too, Nat.” 

“Why don’t you… call me Emiliya?” She asked shyly.

“You… you’re Natalia now. You look like her and you are her, of course. But… there’s something different about you now. I can’t bring myself to call you by that name.” She explains. 

“You should know that I’ll be taking herbs that will give me a dreamless sleep. Which means no more memories.” She says gently. Katherine nods at her and takes her hand.

“Of course, Nat. I can only imagine how hard this has been for you. I would never- I wouldn’t force you to get your memories back.” 

“I know.” Nat smiles at her. The vampire looks at her for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. At first, Nat is taken aback, but she quickly hugs her back tightly. After a moment, they pull back and look at each other, noticing unshed tears in their eyes. They chuckle and Katherine stands up, prepared to leave, but Nat stops her.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” She turns to Nat confused. “Upgrading my wardrobe?” Her eyes lit up and she grins at her. “Send me some clothes from wherever you are.” She nods at her.

“Goodbye, Nat.”

“Goodbye, Kat.”

And just like that, Katherine is gone, leaving Nat alone once again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I can't believe I just finished s2, it feels so unreal. But there we have it, Eljiah is dead (for now) and won't be able to keep his promise to Nat ): I've always had mixed feelings about the first part of s3. I love Klaus and Rebekah, but I hated not having Elijah for so many episodes. I have an idea of what I want to do for next season, so I may update today as well! For the first part of season 3, we'll get moments between Nik and Nat, so there's that :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	23. The Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been awake for almost an hour now. Today was hers and Elena’s birthday, and all she could think about was Elijah and Klaus. It had been almost two months since she last saw them, but she couldn’t get them out of her mind. The dreams had stopped for now, and the lapses had been less frequent thanks to Jonas’ herbs, but she would run out of them soon. Bonnie had been trying to find which herb Jonas had given Nat, but no luck still. She was also trying to get more of the herbs she had given her to help her sleep, but she couldn’t find anything. That meant that in a week or two she would start getting her memories back, and soon after that she would start having lapses again. 

She sat up and walked to her wardrobe, looking through her clothes. Katherine had been sending her clothes over the summer, with little postcards from the places she was in, which she put in a cork board hung on her wall. Nat was trying to get out of her comfort zone, her first step being a haircut and giving away some of her clothes to make space for Katherine’s. Some of the clothes were definitely not the type she would normally wear, but she decided to do it anyway. After a moment looking through her wardrobe, she found a pair of denim shorts, a white blouse and a pair of converse. She quickly got ready and walked out of her room, heading straight to Elena’s.

She knocked on the door and a second later, her sister opened it, already dressed for the day. Elena had been trying to find Stefan all summer, enlisting hers and Damon’s help. Nat understood her need to find him, but she knew Klaus would never let him come back. For some reason, he wanted him by his side. But Nat still helped her, looking out for her in the process and trying to avoid the hybrid finding out her sister was still alive. 

“Happy birthday, Lena.” 

“Happy birthday, Nat.” They smiled at each other and Elena walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. “Matt just called me.” She said holding out her phone. “Jeremy’s late for work.” Nat sighed and gestured for them to go to their brother’s room to wake him up. Elena walked in and pulled the curtains up, waking Jeremy immediately.

“Aaah!” He groaned covering his face. “Early. Bad!” 

“It’s not early.” Nat said and pulled his cover off. 

“You’re late for work. Matt just called.” Elena said and he looked at the clock on his nightstand.

“Well, maybe he’ll fire me.” 

“Aim high.” She said before walking out of the room. Nat turned back to Jeremy and glared pointedly at him. He rolled his eyes and pointed at the door, gesturing for her to leave. She raised her arms up and walked out, following Elena. Suddenly Elena’s phone rang and when she checked the caller she saw it was Caroline. She answered it and put it on speaker so Nat could hear too.

“Hi, Care.” Nat said out loud. 

“Hey, Nat.”

“What are you doing?” Elena asked walking down the stairs with Nat.

“Just shopping for the party you’re trying to bail out on.” The vampire told them. They didn’t feel like having a birthday party after everything that had happened these months, but Caroline organized one anyways, trying to cheer them up.

“We never said yes in the first place.” Nat reminded her entering the kitchen and seeing Ric trying to make coffee. 

“You were never going to, which is why I planned it anyway.” Caroline retorted. “And my mom wants you to call her, Elena.” 

“Did she find something?” Her sister asked eagerly.

“An animal attack in Memphis. It’s the third one this week in Tennessee.” Caroline said.

“And you’re sure it’s a vampire?” Elena asks, exchanging looks with Nat and Ric. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that it’s Klaus.” Nat went around the counter and pushed Ric out of the way to make the coffee herself.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not.” Elena said. “I’ll call her.”

“Well call her on her cell.”

“Tell her thank you for her help.” 

“All right. Well, I gotta go. I’ll see you two in a bit.” Caroline said.

“Caroline wait, just… keep tonight small. Please?” Nat asked, pouring coffee on a cup for her.

“Wear something pretty.” Was all she said before she hung up.

“Ugh.” Elena sighs and grabs the pot, pouring coffee on another cup. Ric had now walked over to the couch and folded the blanket.

“Was that uh… Stefan’s news?” He asked gently.

“Could be more Klaus victims.” Elena said before putting down her cup and staring at Ric. 

“You certain Stefan’s still with him?” He asks them both. Nat nods and pours another cup of coffee.

“Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he’s dead.” Elena shrugs and Ric and Nat exchange looks. “Are you sure you’re still okay on the couch?” She asks him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Nat picks her cup and the other she had just poured before walking towards Alaric. 

“You spent half the summer on it.” Nat nods towards the couch. “If you need your own bedroom…?” She trails off.

“Eh, sleeping in your dead parent’s room or my dead… girlfriend’s room.” He says awkwardly. “Nah.” He shakes his head. 

“Alright.” Nat says and hands him the cup. “Got it.” She turns to Elena and they start to walk away before they’re stopped by Ric’s voice.

“Hey, guys.” They turn to him. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks.” They say at the same time and smile gently at him before leaving the room.

***

They arrive at the Boarding House an hour later and walk through the front door. They walk a bit further and get to the parlor, looking around for any sign of Damon.

“Good morning.” His voice comes from behind them, so they turn around immediately, seeing him standing naked.

“Hey, I was gonna…” Elena widens her eyes and turns back around quickly. “Oh!” Nat just crosses her arms and glares at him. “You heard us! You knew we were here.” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was… indecent?” He smirks at Nat and she shakes her head, a smile curving on her lips at his antics. Nat grabs a towel sitting on the couch and throws it to him. He puts it around his waist and Nat nudges her sister, signalling that he was covered. 

“Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check.” Elena says, pulling a note out of her pocket. “Memphis.”

“Another dead-end you mean.” He corrects her and takes the note from her hand. Nat didn’t want to say it out loud, but he was right. Stefan wasn’t coming back unless Klaus let him go, which seemed improbable at the moment.

“You don’t know that.” Elena says confidently.

“You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland.” His voice was full of sarcasm, making Elena roll her eyes and take the little note back.

“Fine, I’ll go by myself.” She starts to walk away and Nat sighs. Damon rushes to stand in front of her and takes the note. 

“Right, and let Klaus know you’re tracking him.” He sharply said. “He thinks you’re dead, let’s keep it that way.” 

“It’s a new lead, Damon. We haven’t had one in a while.” 

“Okay, I’ll check it out. If I find anything I’ll call you.” He says and turns back.

“But…” Damon walks away and leaves them alone. Elena frowns at his retreating figure and sighs in frustration. Nat sits on the couch and gestures for Elena to sit next to her. 

“Lena…” Her sister sits down and looks at her. “He’s right. We cannot risk Klaus finding out you’re alive.” 

“I can’t- I won’t stop until he comes home Nat.” She says. 

“I know, I just… I don’t want Klaus to know about you, okay? I’ll help you, but you need to promise that you’ll try to take it easy.” Nat told her. Elena sighed and nodded reluctantly. They heard footsteps and saw Damon and Andie walking to the front door, ready to leave.

“I’ll be back later. Don’t break anything.” Damon tells them and they nod. He turns back and they walk out of the house. 

“So, uh, have you spoken to Katherine?” Elena asked Nat. 

“Uh, yeah. She sent some things last week.” She said and Elena looked away, clearly feeling uncomfortable with Nat and Katherine’s relationship. “We’ve never talked about it, you know?” 

“About you and Katherine being so close?” Elena said. Nat sighed and stood up, pacing around the room.

“Yeah.” She says out loud. “Look, I know you don’t like her at all, but… she’s my-” Nat took a deep breath and looked at her. “She’s my sister too. I don’t expect you to understand. I just hope you accept that we are close.” She quietly said.

“I- I do.” Nat whipped her head back in surprise. “It hasn’t been easy but… you’re right. I will never understand it, but I need to accept it. I want you to be happy, Nat.” She stands up and walks towards her. “So I’ll need to accept that having a good relationship with her makes you happy.” Nat nods and smiles at her sister. “As do Elijah and Klaus…”

“Well, none of them are here, so…” Nat trails off, visibly upset by both Originals missing her birthday. Elena can see her getting upset, so she pulls her into a warm embrace. 

“No tears, at least not now.” She tells Nat. “Let’s just bask in the fact that we are alive and well.”

“For now.” Nat teases. Elena pulls back and they both laugh for a moment. They sober up and sit down on the couch, trying to relax for a bit before Caroline and Tyler arrived to set everything up. They didn’t get much time, their friends arriving less than 20 minutes later. Caroline was holding some bags when she entered, Tyler right behind her holding more bags.

“Hey guys!” She smiled broadly at them and put everything on a table before running towards them and hugging them. “Happy birthday!” Both girls laughed and thanked her. After she pulled back, they went to the table to start setting everything up.

“Happy birthday, guys.” Tyler smiled at them and they thanked him, smiles on their faces too. He went back to the car to get the rest of the boxes and balloons, while they started taking out everything from the bag and laying it on different tables. 

“So, did you look into that animal attack?” Caroline asked Elena.

“I tried to, but Damon wouldn’t let me. He said he’s gonna look into it and get back to me.” She sighed and placed some drinks on the table. Nat was taking out the things from the boxes on the other side of the room while she listened to their conversation. “I just- I feel like I have to fight Damon every time we get a lead on Stefan.” Elena said, taking some napkins from Caroline.

“Maybe he doesn't’ want to find him.” Tyler says out loud, shocking the girls.

“Tyler!” Caroline exclaims.

“What?” He raises his arms up defensively. “He’s into you, isn’t he?” He asks Elena.

“The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon’s life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him.” Elena confidently said.

“But you kissed him?” Nat turns to Tyler and opens her mouth in shock. “Probably screwed with his head.” He shrugged and gave the snacks to Elena. 

“Tyler!” Caroline said and gave him a pointed look. Elena smiles and looks down. Nat just shakes her head and laughs at Tyler’s bluntness. “I’m sorry!” Caroline tells Elena.

“Don’t worry about it.” She tells the blonde before turning to Tyler. “Look, yes I kissed him, but it was a… it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die.” She sighed and Tyler shrugged, going back to the boxes. Suddenly, Nat’s phone starts ringing, and when she checks the caller she sees it’s Katherine. 

“I’m, uh, gonna take this outside.” She says and walks out the front door before answering the phone quickly.

“Hey, Kat.”

“Happy birthday, sister.” Katherine’s voice sounds through the phone and Nat smiles.

“Thanks.” 

“So, I know you’re having a party tonight.” The vampire tells her. 

“How did you know?”

“I have my ways.” She could imagine Katherine smirking at her and shrugging her shoulders. “But anyways, go to your car.” Nat furrowed her brows in confusion and went to the car, immediately finding a white shopping bag on the floor. “Did you see it?”

“What’s this?”

“Consider it my gift to you. Can’t have you looking boring at your own party.” Katherine said playfully.

“Thank you.” Nat said grinning. “I… I miss you.”

“I miss you too…” Katherine says and Nat detects a hint of sadness in her voice. “You have a good night, Nat. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Kat. Take care.”

“Bye.” She hangs up and Nat pockets her phone, walking back to the house.

***

Nat was wearing a yellow halter neck tiered top, white high waisted shorts and embellished black sandals, along with some accessories which included Kat’s ring. She looked in the mirror one last time and let out a deep breath. She could this, she was ready. Before any doubt crept into her mind, Nat walked out of the room, bumping into Elena holding onto Damon’s right arm. She smiled at them and Damon offered his left arm, Nat taking it quickly and walking downstairs with them. They walked past some people from school who congratulated the twins on the way. They entered the living room and saw a bunch of people already there. A girl tried to walk past them with a bottle on her hand but Damon stopped her.

“Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that.” He looks into her eyes. “You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people.” He compels her and she just nods before walking away.

“You like?” Caroline asks as she gets closer to them. Elena opens her mouth but Caroline shakes her head. “Don’t answer that.” 

“This is keeping it small?” Nat asks looking at everyone having a good time. Caroline just smiled broadly at her, not saying anything. 

“What are we drinking?” Elena sighs and grabs Caroline’s arm. “You coming, Nat?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there in a second. You guys go ahead.” They nod and leave Damon and her alone. She turns to him and drags him outside, to the porch, where they find Ric already sitting there with a bottle and a glass. “Okay, as a birthday gift, I want the truth.” She tells the vampire and crosses her arm. 

“About what exactly?” Damon asks her and takes a sip from the bottle. 

“About Stefan and Klaus.” He sighs and looks away. “I know you’ve been tracking them, Damon. He’s your brother. You would never give up on him.” He turned to her and narrowed his eyes.

“Just like you won’t give up on Klaus.” He retorted. 

“That’s not the point.” She sighed and sat next to him. “Why won’t you tell Elena?”

“Because I don’t know if he’ll ever be the same.” He quietly said. “I don’t want her to get her hopes up for nothing.” She pursed her lips and nodded. It made sense. Her sister was hell bent on getting Stefan back, but Nat was afraid it might be too late. Suddenly Elena came out of the house and walked towards them quickly. 

“Hello, birthday girl!” Damon exclaimed. 

“Drink!” She holds out her arm and takes his glass and Nat smiles amusedly at her. “Jeremy’s smoking again.” She tells Nat, making the latter widen her eyes and stand up quickly, the smile wiping off her face.

“What?!” Nat was going to kill him. Elena took a sip and nodded at her.

“Is his stash any good?” Damon asks, Nat hitting him hard on his chest and Elena giving him the stink eye. Her sister then turned to Ric.

“Talk to him, please.” Ric looked confused at that. “He looks up to you.” She put the glass back in Damon’s hand and walked away. Nat was about to follow her when her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was an unknown number, making her furrow her brows before she declined the call. She looked at Ric and Damon one last time before walking inside quickly. Before she could find Elena, her phone rang again and she noticed it was the same number. She stared at it confused for a second before running upstairs and entering a room away from all the noise. Her phone was still ringing, so she quickly answered.

“Hello?” She asked confused.

“Natalia.” Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Nik…?” She whispered, not believing it was him for a second.

“Hello, sweetheart.” She blushed at that and smiled before sitting on the bed.

“What are you- I mean- I-” She chuckled nervously before continuing. “Why are you calling?”

“I couldn’t miss my girl’s special day, now could I?” He said. Her heart skipped a beat at that. Even though they weren’t together, deep down, Nat knew she was his girl. “Happy birthday, Natalia.”

“Thank you, Nik. I-” She paused and took a deep breath. “I was thinking about you actually.” 

“Were you really?”

“Mhm. I was thinking that I wanted you to be with me today, but… well, things don’t always go the way we want them to.” She said quietly the last part. He stayed silent for a second before speaking again. 

“I have a gift for you.” She smiled at that.

“You do?”

“Yes. I wanted to give it to you today, but I’ve been quite busy.”

“Why didn’t you mail it or compel someone to give it to me?” She asked.

“ _I_ want to give it to you, love.” 

“Well, then.” She swallowed nervously before continuing. “You hold on to that and give it to me when we see each other again.”

“Natalia, we may not...”

“Promise me.” 

“Love…”

“Nik, promise me.” 

“I give you my word.” He said after a moment and she nodded.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She said. “If you break it, well… I’ll find a way to kill you myself.” She threatened playfully, making him laugh. After a moment she spoke again. “Thank you for this, Nik. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

“I love you, Natalia.” She stopped breathing for a second and closed her eyes for a second, wishing the words would come out, but they didn’t. She hadn’t fallen in love with him just yet and he knew that.

“I know.” She took a deep breath. “Goodbye, Nik.”

“Goodbye, sweetheart.” He hung up and Nat smiled while she held her phone to her chest. She thought about Elijah then. She would've loved to hear his voice, but Klaus wouldn't undagger him. Not until he felt like it. She took a deep breath and shook her head before leaving the room. She saw Elena coming up the stairs looking around everywhere, trying to find something or someone. 

“Lena!” She called and her sister turned, immediately going over to her.

“Hey, have you seen Damon?” Nat shook her head and she sighed before heading to his room, Nat right behind her. 

“This room’s off limits!” Someone says from the bathroom. Both girls look at each other confused and turn to that direction, seeing Caroline standing there.

“Caroline?” Nat asks and the vampire smiles sheepishly at them.

“Sorry.” She holds up a blood bag. “I just needed to take a beat.” She then puts the bag down and walks up to them. “Are you hiding?”

“I was just looking for Damon.” Elena tells her and Nat shrugs at Caroline’s stare. She was just following her sister.

“Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven’t even done the cake yet.” 

“I think I’m gonna pass on the whole cake thing.” Elena tells Caroline and Nat. The vampire’s face falls and Nat just looks away, feeling bad for her sister.

“What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles.” Nat nods at Caroline’s words and Elena stares at them in disbelief.

“Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?” She asks them. 

“No… Maybe…. I just don’t think anyone wants to see you like this.” Caroline quietly tells her while Nat looks down guiltily.

“I’m not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline.” 

“Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you're kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?” 

“She’s right, Elena. Stefan fought until the last second for you to live.” Nat told her gently.

“You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he’s alive.” She says looking between both of them. “That’s it! That’s my wish.” She turns around and starts to walk away. Nat sighs and runs a hand over her face. 

“I’m sorry, okay. I’m just drunk and dumb tonight.” They see Elena stop by Damon’s closet door and opening it a little. 

“What are you doing…?” Nat asks going over to her, trying to see what she had found. She sees notes, maps and articles with Klaus and Stefan’s names on it. She knew it. Of course he was doing everything he could to find his brother. 

“What’s all that?” Caroline asks Elena, now standing behind her and next to Nat.

“It’s Klaus. Damon’s been tracking him without me.” Elena says in disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t he just tell you?” 

“I don’t know.”

***

Nat opens the front door and Elena walks in first, her following after. When she closes it and turns around, she takes notice of Ric packing his stuff.

“What are you doing?” She asks him confused.

“Ahh… I’m not going to stay here anymore.” He tells them.

“What? Why?” Elenas now asks confused too.

“I'm not a role model. You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things. You know, I encourage bad behavior. At school I can pull it together, but in my own life...You know, the way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now.” He tells them sadly. “I'm sorry, guys. You're eighteen. You can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me.” He turns to the door and starts walking out. Nat wanted to protest, to say that they are not better off without him, they all needed each other. But before she could say anything, Ric had already walked out, leaving both girls alone. 

“I’ll, uh, go to sleep. I’m tired.” Elena tells her and Nat nods before going to the kitchen to prepare her tea. She boiled the water for a few minutes while she got lost in her mind. This summer was turning out to be really stressful and not what she expected. Ric was now gone, her sister was losing herself trying to find someone who didn’t want to be found, her brother was now smoking pot again. And her? Well, she seemed to be okay for now, but as she took out Bonnie’s herbs from a shelf, she remembered that they would run out soon. She would be remembering again and she didn’t know if she was ready for it. 

At least she still had Jonas’ herbs, she thought. She had been drinking a small dose so she wouldn’t develop a tolerance to it overtime. When she took out the jar, she found it was already half empty and she sighed. 

She needed to get ready for the inevitable.

She just didn’t know if she would be strong enough.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said I would update yesterday, but I was busy doing chores haha. Anyways, we're now in season 3!! This means: the Mikaelsons are coming, all of them! Ahhhh, I'm so excited to write about them. What do you think Klaus' gift is? Let me know in the comments what you thought :)
> 
> Here's the link to the Pinterest board for s3, there's a section for the birthday outfit if you want to check it out :)  
> https://pin.it/3YWhcwV
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos if you're liking the story so far!


	24. The Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat opened her eyes slowly and noticed it was already bright outside. She groaned and covered her face, trying to get back to sleep but her door opened and she felt someone pulling her covers off. When she took her arm off her face she saw Elena already dressed for the day.

“C’mon.” Elena said. “We’re leaving.”

“Lena.” She mumbled sleepily. “Where do you want to go so early?” 

“We’re going to see Damon.” Nat frowned and looked at her questioningly. “Andie died yesterday.” She said quietly. At that, Nat sat up quickly and looked at her sister in surprise.

“Why didn’t he…” Nat trailed off and Elena shrugged. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine, just give me a few to get dressed.” She muttered and her sister nodded, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Nat stood up and went to her wardrobe. She picked out a pair of olive green denim shorts, a white shirt and white converse. She quickly changed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her phone and keys before heading out. She went downstairs and found Elena already waiting by the door. Nat walked over and opened the front door, Elena and her going out. 

They drove quickly to the Boarding House and when they arrived they entered, going to Damon’s room immediately. When they got there, they found him removing all the notes, maps and newspaper cuttings from his closet door and the TV on.

“Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered…” The woman on the news kept talking while they walked towards Damon.

“Just can’t stay away, can you?” He asks Elena.

“You’ve been dodging my calls.” She told him while Nat leaned on the wall.

“Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all.” He retorted and nodded to Nat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Elena asked gently.

“Happy birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?” At that, Nat opened her mouth in surprise. She didn’t know Stefan had done it. 

“He called me, Damon.” He and Nat turned around at Elena’s words, clearly surprised by this bit of information.

“What?” She asked her sister.

“Stefan called me last night.” Elena repeated louder. 

“Well, what’d he say?” Damon asked her.

“He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee.” She explained.

“Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone, and I don't mean geographically.” He says before he throws all the documents into the unlit fireplace. 

“If he was gone, he wouldn’t have called.” She states. Damon just stares at her before turning back to the fireplace. Elena sighs and turns around, walking out of the door. Nat looks at Damon who has now lit a match and thrown it into the fireplace, before following Elena. After they walk out of the house, both girls get in the car and drive away.

“You didn’t tell me Stefan called you.” Nat said absentmindedly. 

“He called late last night.” She said. “I know he’s still in there, Nat. I won’t give up on him.” 

“I know you won’t.” Nat turned to her. “You love him, you would never leave him behind. Believe it or not I… I understand that perfectly fine.” She said shyly.

“Because of Klaus and Elijah?” Elena asked. Nat stared at her and nodded slowly. “You’ve never told me much about you and them.”

“We were in love once.” Nat shrugged. “But they’re gone now.”

“You and Elijah seemed pretty close before the sacrifice.” Elena said, glancing at Nat from the corner of her eye. She blushed and looked away. 

“We shared some moments before…” 

“Before the other guy in love with you, his brother, killed him?” Elena teased. 

“Pretty much it.” Nat laughed. “And Nik isn’t in love with me. He loves this version of me that he knew before. He doesn’t know me now, not enough.” 

“Nik, huh?” Nat nodded and smiled at her sister.

“It’s what I used to call him. It sounds weird calling him Klaus.” She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She didn’t like calling him that, it was weird and felt completely wrong. “Where are we going anyways?” She asked changing the subject.

“We’re going to see Ric. If anyone knows what Damon’s been up to, it’s definitely him.” She says. Nat nods and looks out of the window, noticing that they were almost there. After a few minutes they arrived and Elena parked the car, her and Nat getting out after. They went up the stairs and stood in front of Ric’s apartment. Elena knocked on the door loudly and they both waited for him to open the door.

“Go away, Damon!” He yelled from inside. Nat rolled her eyes and knocked again louder. After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Ric shirtless and clearly hungover.

“Hi.” Elena said and Nat waved. 

“You’re, uh… not who I expected.” He told them and gestured for them to come in.

“I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee.” Elena told him seriously.

“Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?” He told them and sighed, putting a shirt on after.

“Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know.” Nat told him as she walked to the kitchen. She noticed various things laying around the counter and she started tidying everything up.

“Ask Damon.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, but Damon’s not exactly in the mood to help right now.” Elena said.

“For good reason. Because it’s not safe for you. Stefan’s off the rails.” He told her matter of factly.

“Yeah, but he’s still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved.” She said and started helping Nat.

“And why do you have to be the one to save him?” He questioned.

“Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please.” He looks at her and groans quietly before nodding.

“They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis…”

***

“A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it.” Tyler explains. Nat and Elena were at the Grill, sitting on a table with Tyler while Ric looked at them from the bar. The werewolf was explaining the basics of the full moon and how they usually endured them.

“What kind of places?” Nat asks curiously.

“Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff.” Both girls nodded.

“Anywhere in Tennessee?” Elena asks him.

“Yeah. Here. Give me your phone, I’ll try to pull up a map.” Elena handed her the phone and both girls looked at each other.

“Thanks for this. I know it’s asking a lot.” 

“As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one.” He shrugged and turned to Nat. “Have you talked to her today?”

“No. Why?” She furrowed her brows.

“Just curious.” He said before typing on the phone. “Here.” He gives Elena her phone back. “That’s your best bet.” 

“Thanks, Tyler.” She smiles and Nat and her stand up and walk over to the bar, joining Ric.

“Did you get anything?” He asks them.

“How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?” Elena asks him and Nat sighs. This was a bad idea, she could tell this was not going to go well.

“You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?” Ric asked in disbelief.

“We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, Nat and I will go by ourselves.” She shrugged and Nat opened her mouth to protest but Elena glared at her. She then turned to Ric and saw he was shaking his head. “What? You're the one who told us that we could handle things on our own now.”

“Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SAT’s.” He retorted. Elena just gave him a pointed look and he sighed. “All right, fine. Let’s just…. let’s just go.” He stood up and turned to both girls. “But, uh, one of you is driving.” He walked away and Elena smiled triumphantly. Nat just shook her head and followed Ric out, walking to the car and getting inside.

After they had picked some stuff over at the house and Ric’s apartment, they drove away to their destination. Nat was on the back of the car, Elena driving and Ric on the passenger seat. They made some light conversation about Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and their summer in general. After a while, Nat zoned out and started thinking about Elijah. 

Her talk with Elena earlier had brought up some memories of their time together from a few months back. For the first time since her parents died, she had felt… happy. He made her feel things she had never felt before for anyone. At least in this life, she thought. Not even Damon made her feel like that. God, that felt like such a long time ago. Her feelings for Damon and how sad she felt when she saw Elena and him. Honestly, since she met Elijah and Klaus, she no longer felt anything romantic for Damon. Between both of them, there was only friendship now, and she liked it that way. 

“We’re here.” Ric said out loud, snapping Nat out of her thoughts. She sat up right and looked outside, noticing a lot of trees and mountains ahead of them. She opened the door and got out, Ric and Elena following suit. They started walking towards the mountains, each with a backpack and a bottle of water. A river could be heard from the distance and soon they could get a better look. “In a couple of hours, the full moon’s gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler’s right, that’s where the pack will be.”

“You were a boy scout, weren’t you?” Elena asked smiling at him.

“A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?” Nat teased and he chuckled.

“Slash whiskey-drinking-all around lost cause.” He scoffed before stopping and putting his backpack on the floor, opening it after. There were a lot of weapons inside, from stakes to guns and more. 

“Wow. You came stocked.” Elena said.

“Well, we aren’t exactly bird-watching.” He shrugged. He got something out of the bag and gave Elena a grenade full of liquid. “Here. Put that in your bag.”

“Vervain grenade?” She asked taking it and putting it inside her bag. He then handed Nat another grenade and she took it.

“Wolfsbane.”

“Well, since we’re exchanging gifts…” Elena rummaged through her bag and takes out John’s magical ring, holding it out to Ric.

“That’s John Gilbert’s ring.” He says frowning. 

“It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It’ll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into.” 

“He gave it to you.” He said shaking his head.

“Yeah, but I’m a doppelgänger. It’s not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids.”

“What about Nat?” He asks. “She’s human.”

“Wrong. Technically, I’m a witch, I just can’t access that power.” She shrugs. 

“Okay, then why don’t you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?” He asked them and Nat sighed.

“Okay, how ‘bout you borrow it until after we survive this? We’d feel bad if we got you killed before happy hour.” Nat smirked and he sighed before taking the ring. Elena walks closer to a tree and put her bag down before taking her jacket off. 

“I don’t know why you think that you’re a lost cause.” She said before getting pushed in the water. Nat jumps in surprise and gets behind Ric, who points his crossbow at Damon. Nat exhales in relief and walks closer to Damon. 

“Damon! How are you even here?” Elena exclaims from the water.

“Thanks for the tip, brother.” He says looking at Alaric from the corner of his eye. Elena and Nat look at Ric in disbelief.

“You sold us out!” Elena yells.

“You think I’d take you two to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?” He asks looking between both girls. Nat crosses her arms and shakes her head at her obliviousness. Of course Ric would do this.

“Get out of the water, Elena.” Damon says loudly.

“If I get out of the water, you’re gonna make me go home.” She argues.

“Yes, because I’m not an idiot like you.” He retorts.

“Right now, you’re both acting like idiots.” Ric says.

“Insufferable idiots.” Nat adds. Elena glares at them and turns back to Damon.

“You gave up on him, Damon.”

“I didn’t give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water.”

“No!” She snapped.

“What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?” He sardonically asked. Nat looked at Ric and he just shrugged, waiting for both of them to stop their fighting. Damon jumps down and starts walking into the water.

“My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closet that we’ve been to him since he left. I’m not going home.” She said glaring at him. Meanwhile, Damon is getting closer to her. 

“Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This.” He points to the mountains. “This is not safe.”

“I’m not leaving before we find him.” She argues.

“It’s a full moon tonight, Elena.” 

“Then we’ll find him before then. Damon, please.” She pleads and he seems to reconsider for a moment before he sighs.

“Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I’m werewolf bait.” He warns her.

“I promise.”

“Unless you wanna relieve that whole deathbed kissy thing.” He teases and Nat rolls her eyes at that. He just had to bring that up.

“I said I promise.”

“Fine.” 

They both get out of the water and Nat, Ric and Elena pick their things up, walking further into the mountains. Ric and Nat were walking in front and Damon and Elena were behind them, bickering of course.

“How you doing?” Damon asks her sister.

“Fine.”

“You know, I could help you.” He offers.

“No, thanks.” Elena tells him.

“Just one little woosh.” Damon says and Nat rolls her eyes at their behavior.

“Yeah, with my luck, you’d drop me.”

“What are you guys, twelve?” Ric asks annoyed.

“More like ten.” Nat says.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side.” Elena exclaims.

“Not when you’re being an idiot, I’m not.” She teases and Ric laughs.

They walked for almost an hour, Damon being an ass for most of the walk. Nat looked up and noticed the sun was about to set. She was so tired of walking she was about to take up Damon on his offer to get them up faster.

“We got about a mile left.” Ric told them as he looked around. 

“The sun’s about to set.” Damon warned Elena and she rolled her eyes.

“I can see that, Damon.” 

“I’m just saying.” He said raising his arms up defensively.

“The moon doesn’t reach its apex for a while. We have time.” Nat told Damon, trying to shut him up. Suddenly, some twigs snap and they turn to the side, seeing a guy staggering out of some trees. 

“Stay where you are!” Ric yells pointing his crossbow at him.

“Vampire.” The guys says looking at Damon. They exchange looks and suddenly the guy rushes over to the Damon, immediately fighting him. The guy pushes him to a tree and tries to bite him, but Ric shoots and arrow at him. Still, the guy doesn’t give up, so Elena quickly takes the wolfsbane grenade from her bag and pulls the pin from it.

“Damon!” She yells and throws the grenade. He catches it and makes it explode on the guy’s face. He screams as his face burns and Damon kicks him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. 

“Let me guess. Hybrid.” Ric says looking at the guy cautiously. Nat’s heart starts beating faster at the fact that Klaus might be close. On the one hand, she really wanted to see him again, but on the other, he couldn’t know that Elena was alive. 

“You have something to hold him?.” Damon asks and Ric nods, taking out some ropes from his bag. The vampire grabs the guy and pushes him up to the tree, Ric walking towards them, but Nat stops him.

“Let’s put some wolfsbane on the ropes.” He nods and takes out a bottle of water mixed with wolfsbane. He holds out the ropes and she starts pouring the liquid.

“Hurry up. This guy won’t stay down for long.” Damon tells Nat annoyed.

“Shut up, Damon. You’re distracting me.” She snaps and finishes pouring the liquid. “Here.” Ric takes the rope and walks over to the tree, tying up the guy with Damon. Nat turns to Elena and sees her spraying a rope with another liquid.

“These ropes aren’t gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?” Damon asks Alaric.

“Ric, here. Take these.” Elena holds out the rope and Damon grabs them but immediately hisses and pulls back his hand.

“Aah! Ow!”

“I said Ric.” Elena shrugs. He takes the rope from her and puts it around the guy.

“All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that ridge before the full moon.” Ric told them.

“If we can get him to talk, we don’t have to.” Elena says and reaches out a hand to touch the hybrid’s face, but he wakes up and screams. Elena pulls back quickly and walks over to Nat. When they looked at the guy, he was contorting in pain and screaming his lungs out. Nat frowned at him and opened her mouth. Was he...

“Is he turning?”

“It’s impossible. It’s still daylight.” Nat said looking at the sky.

“Tell him that.” Ric says. Damon walks closer to the guy and holds his shoulder.

“There aren’t supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full.” Elena said nervously.

“You know, those ropes aren’t gonna hold the wolf.” Ric warns them and Nat sighs. Suddenly the guy screams and snarls as his bones start shifting.

“Damon, we’ve got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now!” Elena exclaimed, but Damon kept staring at the guy, hoping to get something out of him.

“Damon, now!” Nat yells. He turns back and they start running quickly. After some time, they notice it’s already dark, preventing them from seeing the way clearly. Nat suddenly trips, tumbling down on the ground. She tries to get up but is stopped by Damon’s voice.

“Don’t move.” She raises her head and widens her eyes at the sight of a wolf in front of her. She holds her breath and looks at the wolf in fear. “Here, doggie, doggie.” Damon says before rushing out of there, the wolf following him. Nat releases the breath she was holding and stands up with the help of Elena.

“Come on. Let’s keep moving.” Ric tells them but Nat stays on her place.

“We can’t leave Damon.” She tells him.

“He can handle himself. Let’s move.” He argues, trying to get them to leave with him,

“No! If he gets bit, he’ll be dead. I’m the reason he’s out here.” Elena says exasperated.

“I am the reason he’s out here. I told him where we were, and I’m telling you to keep moving. Let’s go, guys, now!” He says loudly and they reluctantly follow. After a while they get to the car and immediately get in, this time, Elena on the back and Nat on the passenger seat. 

“Stefan’s out there somewhere and now Damon. And we’re just sitting in this car?” Elena says, clearly annoyed at the fact that they left them alone. Nat was bouncing her leg nervously at the fact that Damon was out there with Klaus so close and a rabid hybrid.

“Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man, I’ll take care of keeping the humans safe.” Ric tells her from the driver’s seat. Nat turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you were checked out of taking care of people.” She tells him.

“I know what you two are doing.” He sighs. “Don’t. There doesn’t need to be a lesson here.” Both girls look at each other and shake their heads.

“You’re better at it than you think, you know?” Nat tells him smiling.

“Oh boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?” He mutters under his breath.

“You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, so is Nat and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so...We're kind of good for each other.” Elena says from the back.

“We’re in this together, Ric.” Nat tells him reassuringly. He looks between both girls and nods, a smile curving on his lips.

“I’m keeping the ring, then.” Both girls laugh and nod. From the corner of her eye, Nat notices Damon walking towards the car. She turns to him and smiles.

“Damon.” Elena suddenly gets out of the car and walks quickly towards him.

“She, uh, seems pretty worried about him.” Ric tells her quietly. Nat turns to him and opens her mouth for a second before closing it again and staring at them, knowing exactly what he meant.

“No.” Ric looks at her knowingly and she sighs. “It’s too complicated, Ric. With Stefan gone, she…” Nat trails off, not knowing what to say, because she had noticed Elena and Damon growing closer over the summer. She knew her sister still loved Stefan, but it seemed like maybe she was starting to fall for Damon. Nat knew this would scare her and confuse her, so she stayed quiet, hoping Elena would come to her first. 

Damon opens the side door and makes Elena get in the car. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

***

Nat was on the kitchen preparing her tea when she heard the front door open. She saw Ric entering the house with two bags, one in each hand. He goes upstairs and Nat smiles at that. He was gonna be staying permanently with them now, and not on the couch, but on the master bedroom this time. 

She poured the herbs on the cup of tea and walked upstairs. But as she was going up, she bumped into Damon.

“What are you doing here?” Nat asked blocking his path.

“Just came to talk with your sister.” He shrugged before looking at the cup between her hands. “Still drinking that?”

“Yep. I’ll run out of it in a week or two though. So my memories will start coming back again.” She said and looked away. 

“Well, if you need any help, I’m here, Nat.” She turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him for a second before nodding and letting him through. He walks to the front door and leaves the house. Nat goes to her room and quickly drinks the tea. She leaves the cup on the nightstand and lays down on her bed, already feeling sleepy. Soon, she was falling asleep, treasuring her last days with no dreams.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry if these chapters are short but there's just not enough moments where Klaus and Nat can interact. But soon that'll change. Anyways, I may not update for the next two or three days, because La Casa de Papel just came out on netflix lol, so I'm gonna be watching.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	25. The End of The Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Dairies or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_“My brother fancies you, you know?” Iliana turned to the girl besides her and gave her a half smile. “I know you are still sad over Elijah, but Nik…” She trails off and smiles gently at her._

_“I have noticed, Bekah. I just don’t know if I am ready at the moment.” She sighed and stared blankly ahead. It had been a few months since Elijah had broken her heart. What hurt her more was the fact that he didn’t give her any explanation, only told her that he couldn’t do this anymore._

_“Well, if you ever feel ready, Nik is right there. He’s been in love with you since the moment he saw you.” She chuckled and Iliana turned to her confused._

_“He has? I… I thought he only started fancying me a few months ago.” She said staring at Bekah._

_“He only has eyes for you, my dear Iliana.” A voice came from beside her and she felt someone sitting next to her. When she turned to that direction, she saw Bekah’s brother._

_“It’s rude to eavesdrop, Kol.” She narrowed her eyes._

_“I was hoping we could practice some magic.” He shrugged._

_“You’re gonna have to wait. She was with me first.” Bekah snapped at his brother._

_“You have spent too much time with her, sister. It is my turn!” He exclaimed and Iliana opened her mouth to tell them she could spend time with both. She quite enjoyed the time with both siblings, but they tended to be very territorial with her, not wanting the other to spend time with her._

_“But-”_

_“Kol, leave us alone!”_

_“Shut up, Bekah!”_

_They kept bickering, annoying Iliana. She stood up and dusted herself, both siblings looking up at her in confusion._

_“Where are you going?” Kol asked her._

_“You two are insufferable right now. I will find someone else to be with. Maybe Henrik wants to play.” She shrugged and walked away, Bekah and Kol standing up quickly and following her, trying to get her to come back. But soon, their voices faded away…_

Nat opened her eyes and abruptly sat up, looking around the room, recognizing everything. She sighed in relief when she realized she hadn’t had a memory lapse. She had been taking Jonas’ herbs all week, but she still couldn’t help but associate the dreams with the lapses. This had been the first dream she had since the decade dance a few months ago and it made her heart beat loudly in her chest. Even though this particular dream wasn’t scary, she was afraid that the coming ones would be. 

Although she did wonder about the two people from this dream. Bekah and Kol, that’s what she called them, and if she was right, then they were Klaus and Elijah’s siblings. She turned to the clock on her nightstand and saw it was 6:10 AM. She sighed loudly and was about to lay down again when her door opened, Damon coming through it.

“You’re awake. Good.” He said walking to the window and opening the curtains. She squinted and put a hand over her eyes.

“What the hell, Damon.” She groaned. He turned around and went to her wardrobe, opening the doors and going through her clothes.

“Start packing, we’re going to Chicago.” He took out a black bra and held it up nodding.

“What? Why?” She stood up and walked over to him, taking the bra from his hands. “Don’t touch my stuff.” She warned.

“We’re gonna get Stefan.” He said and leaned on her wardrobe door. She turned to him confused and he sighed. “You may get to see your hybrid lover.” 

“Okay, first of all, he’s not my lover, so don’t say that again, please.” Nat told him. “And second, don't you think it’s too risky to go after Stefan? Klaus could kill you in a second.” She said matter of factly.

“That’s where you enter, Nat.” He smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Right, you’re using me as your shield. Gotcha.” 

“Exactly. Points for you.” He smirked and got closer to her. She kept staring at him, not backing down from his stare. She knew he was trying to get under her skin, but she wouldn’t let him.

“Okay, give me some time to get ready then.” He nodded and looked her up and down before turning around and walked away. She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush her teeth. After she finished there she went to her wardrobe again and went through some of her newest clothes. She spotted a black and white plaid slip on dress and decided to wear it. It wasn’t something she would normally wear, so she decided it would be perfect for this roadtrip. She put it on quickly and found black slip on vans to pair it with the dress. After that, she grabbed a shoulder bag and put her phone, keys, charger and some other essential things. Nat was about to leave the room when she saw a pair of red frame sunglasses and smirked, grabbing them quickly and walking out of her room. When she got down she found Elena already there with a purse waiting for her.

“Damon?” Nat asked.

“Already on his car.” Elena said and she nodded, opening the front door and walking out, her sister right behind her. Elena got in the passenger’s seat while Nat went to the back. When she sat, she found a box filled with notebooks, and when she got a closer look, she realized they were journals. 

“Ready?” Damon asked looking at Nat through the mirror. She looked up and nodded, putting her sunglasses on and looking out the window as he drove away. 

“So, what are we having for breakfast?” She asked sitting closer to the edge, looking at Damon. He turned to her and frowned.

“What, you want me to buy you breakfast?” He scoffed and shook his head.

“Well, you got me out of my bed at 6:30 in the morning.” She said matter of factly.

“To get Stefan back.”

“Correction, you wanted me to come along because you don’t want Klaus killing you.” She reminded him and he sighed. 

“Wait, what?” Elena asked. Nat turned to her and smirked.

“He didn’t tell you? Damon brought me on this little roadtrip to be his human shield against Klaus.” Elena glared at him while he shrugged. 

“She wants to see him, so I figured it would do us no harm to bring her along and use her as protection against the hybrid freak.” 

“Hey!” Nat hit his shoulder. “Anyways. You’re buying us breakfast.” She said and he turned to Elena.

“What she said.” Her sister said and Nat smiled smugly at him. 

“Fine.” He grumbled.

***

They had been of the road for a few hours now, and would soon arrive in Chicago. Nat put on her earrings and her ring before taking out her compact mirror and a red lipstick Katherine had given her a few weeks ago. She started applying it but felt Damon’s eyes on her.

“What?” She asked, not looking up from her task.

“Why are you putting on lipstick?” He asked. She finished applying it and looked up.

“Well, if we’re going to see Klaus, might as well look good. It’ll be the first time I see him in almost three months.” She shrugged, a cheeky smile on her face. Damon scrunched his face in disgust and shook his head before turning to Elena.

“I sure hope we find him, ‘cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace.” Elena glares at him and touches her necklace.

“It’s an antique, Damon. Like you.” He rolls his eyes and reaches back to take a journal but accidentally puts his hand on Nat’s leg. She swats it away and hands him one of the journals on the box. He grabs it and gives it to Elena. 

“Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan’s first experience in Chicago.” Elena looks at it for a second before turning to Damon.

“It’s Stefan’s diary. I’m not going to invade his private thoughts.”

“You need to be prepared for what you’re about to see.” He tells her but she shakes her head.

“I’ve seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it.” He takes the journal and opens it, placing it on the steering wheel so he can read.

“Here’s one. March 12, 1922.” He starts reading and changes his voice, mocking Stefan’s. “I’ve blacked out for days. I wake up in strangers’ blood, in places I don’t recognize with women I don’t remember.” He then turns to Elena and fakes a surprised face. “Ahhh! I’m shocked! Stefan’s not a virgin?” Nat bursts out laughing and Damon smiles amusedly at Elena, who just rolls her eyes and takes the journal from him.

“Eyes on the road, grandma.” He looks at Nat through the mirror and laughs again.

“Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate Nat.” She nods and looks out the window, trying to pass the time till they got there. From the corner of her eye she sees Elena opening the journal and reading a page of it. Poor Elena, she thought. She was still under the impression that Stefan was like he used to be, but she hadn’t seen him that night. Frankly, it scared Nat a little seeing Stefan drink all that blood, but she swallowed all that fear and stayed calm through all of it.

After an hour and a half, they arrived in Chicago. Damon drove through the streets until he parked outside of an apartment building. He turned the car off and opened his door, Nat and Elena following him to the building.

“Where are we?” Elena asked him.

“We’re going to Stefan’s old apartment.” They entered the building and went up a flight of stairs before they walked along a hall. The place seemed old and abandoned, as if no one had lived there in years.

“Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?” Nat asked in disgust. 

“There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues.” He explained to Nat before turning to Elena. “Weird.”

“If you’re trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it’s not going to work.” She told him. He put his index finger on his lips, motioning for both girls to be quiet.

“Shh.” He breaks the lock and opens the door. “Here we are. Stefan’s second personality home.” He entered and walked around, Nat and Elena looking around the apartment curiously. 

“He obviously hasn’t been here.” Elena states. 

“Tour is not over yet.” He tells them and goes toward a wall shelf panel next to the refrigerator, putting his hand to the edge of the panel and pulling. The panel opens and reveals a dark back room. Damon looks at the girls and motions to it, walking inside and pulling a light cord. Both girls walk closer and see that there’s a bunch of alcohol bottles on shelves against the back.

“Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster.” Nat told him rolling her eyes. 

“Look harder.” Was all he said as he looked to the wall on the side. They got behind him and turned to the wall on the side, seeing a list of names, starting with Giuseppe Salvatore, their father. Nat furrowed her brows and looked at Damon.

“It’s a list of names.” She told him.

“Mhm.” He nodded.

“These are all his victims?” Elena asks him, shocked at the amount of names written on the wall.

“Still handling it?” He asks her and walks out of the hidden room. Nat was shocked and horrified by the discovery. She couldn’t believe Stefan would do this, that he could kill all these people. She turned around and crossed her arms.

“What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women’s liberation?” She scoffed.

“I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own.” 

“I did not need to know that.” She said in disgust.

“You asked.” He shrugged and turned around, walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” Elena asks him.

“His old stomping ground.”

“We’re coming with you.” She says quickly.

“No. You two stay here and whip up an actual plan. I’ll come back when I find him.” Nat tries to convince him to take them with him, but before she could say anything, he walks out of the door. 

“Great.” Nat sighs and walks over to the bed, flopping down on it. Suddenly, dust fills the room, making her cough in the process. “God, I had forgotten that this was old.” Elena sighed and sat down next to her, a frown on her face. Nat sat up and stared at her. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” She says and puts an arm around her shoulder. “I just want Stefan back. But even if we manage to get him back, he’s not gonna be the same.” 

“Look, you love him and he loves you. He never gave up on you and I know neither will you.” Elena nods. “It’s probably gonna be hard, but you’re strong, Lena. If anyone is gonna be able to bring him back, I know it’s you.” 

“Thanks, Nat.” She smiles at her, but her sister looks worried still. “Do you… do you think I should keep reading his journal?”

“I agree with Damon. You should be ready. The Stefan you know and love is not the same as this one.” Nat says while gesturing to the apartment. Elena bites her lip, deep in thought, before nodding and taking the journal from her purse. “You keep doing that. I’ll just find something to do in the meanwhile.” Elena nodded and started reading the journal. Nat stood up and walked around the place snooping around. After a while, she got bored and sat down on one of the chairs.

She had been playing on her phone for at least 40 minutes when she heard voices on the hall. She immediately perked up, recognizing Klaus’ voice and looked at Elena, who was already staring at her in fear. Nat stands up quietly and beckons Elena over, taking her purse with her and walking towards the panel. She opens it quickly and lets Elena enter before she does and closes it quickly and quietly. They press against the wall face to face and try to slow their breathing, hoping the hybrid wouldn’t hear them.

“What a charming little homestead.” He says, pausing for a second. “Do you feel that? Is anybody here?” Nat closes her eyes and hopes he doesn’t notice they’re here.

“It’s been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time.” Stefan’s voice comes from outside and Elena and Nat look at each other surprised. “Why’d you bring me here?” 

“Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual.” Klaus explains. Nat turns to the wall and spots Liam Grant’s name in the middle. Shit.

“To write it down.” Stefan finishes.

“And relive the kill… over and over again.” Suddenly, the panel opens and Nat widens her eyes, scooting quietly to the corner of the wall hoping Klaus wouldn’t see her. “You believe me now?” 

Both girls turn to the door nervously as they see a shadow but exhale in relief when they see Stefan entering the closet. He turns his head and widens his eyes slightly when he sees Elena and Nat there. He stands motionless for a second before speaking again.

“Look what I found.” They watch him in fear but he takes a bottle and turns back to Klaus. They look at each other in relief and Nat closes her eyes, relaxing a bit. “1918. Single malt.” Stefan then closes the door. 

“My favorite. Let’s go and find someone to pair it with.” Is all Klaus says and a few seconds later they hear the front door close. They wait in there for a few minutes, scared that they would come back, but after no sign of them, Nat opened the door and looked around cautiously. She turned back and nodded at Elena, signalling that it was okay to come out.

“Call Damon.” Nat told Elena and ran a hand over her face. 

That was too close.

***

Nat and Elena had been waiting for Damon to arrive for almost an hour after Klaus and Stefan left. Elena was holding a vervain dart in her hand while Nat had a small stake on hers. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and held their breaths, prepared to attack. The door opened and Damon came in holding a bag. They exhale in relief and come out of the wall.

“Finally! We called you an hour ago!” Nat exclaims angrily. He tosses Elena the bag and she catches it quickly.

“Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan’s going to be tonight.” He smirks at her sister and sits down, turning to Nat and looking her up and down. “You look okay.” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you’re worried about what I’m wearing?” Elena asked him in disbelief.

“I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you two here alone, process it, and move on.” He shrugged and Elena sighed. “Are you okay?” He asked them, now concerned about the whole thing.

“Yeah.” Elena said and Nat nodded.

“Okay, good. Get dressed. You’re all road-trippy and gross.” He looked at Elena and wrinkled his nose. 

“So you know where he’s going to be?” Elena asked him eagerly. Nat walked over to the loveseat by the bed and sat there, waiting for her sister to get dressed.

“Yes, with Klaus. So Nat and I will distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan.” He said and pointed at Nat. Elena looked at her questioningly and she nodded.

“Okay. Thank you.” 

“But you’re going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this.” He stands up and walks closer to her, making Nat frown at his words. She wasn’t dumb enough to think that Klaus would restrain from hurting Damon because of her, but she at least hoped he wouldn’t kill him.

“I can do this.” Elena confidently says and he nods.

“He’s not gonna rip your heart out, Damon.” Nat told him and he turned to her. “He’s only gonna hurt you.” She shrugged.

“Wow, how reassuring.” He sardonically told her before turning back to Elena. “Go.” She nodded and went to the bathroom to change out of her clothes, Damon walking over to Nat. “Scoot.” She rolled her eyes and scooted over so he could sit next to her. He put his right arm behind the seat and stared at her. “So, how do you plan on distracting Klaus?”

“I don’t know, Damon.” She turned to him and stared right into his eyes. “I guess I’ll just have to improvise.” She shrugged and crossed her arms, tossing her head back and closing her eyes.

“Well, it better be one hell of a distraction.” She hummed and kept her eyes closed. After a few minutes in silence, Damon spoke again. “You’re different.” She opened her eyes and raised her head, turning to him confused. “You seem… stronger, sassier.” 

“Well, after everything that’s happened I’ve had to toughen up.”

“You sure it has nothing to do with you being so close with Katherine?” She smirked at him and tilter her head. 

“That too.” He nodded and smiled at her.

“It looks good on you. All that confidence.” He motioned her body and she smiled at him earnestly.

“Thanks, Damon.” He nodded and turned his head away, looking through the apartment. After a few more minutes, Elena came out wearing a purple dress paired with nude flats and her hair down. 

“I’m ready.” Nat stood up and grabbed her purse. Damon stood up too and gestured for them to leave the apartment. They went down the stairs and then walked out of the building, finding Damon’s car parked right outside. They got in and he drove away. After a while they arrived at a street and Damon parked outside of a place called Gloria’s Bar. 

“Let me guess, the owner is called Gloria.” Nat said as they got out of the car. He turned to her and nodded. “How original.” 

“Okay, you two stay out here. I’ll get Stefan to come out.” They nodded and leaned on his car as he went inside the bar. Nat turned to Elena and saw her biting her lip nervously.

“Hey, calm down.” She told her gently and Elena sighed.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Her sister asked exasperated. 

“Then at least you tried it, okay? Just relax and do your best. Damon and I will try to hold Klaus off for as long as we can. But it won’t be for much, he’ll notice something’s up.” Nat warned her and Elena nodded. Suddenly, they notice Damon coming out and looking sideways. But Stefan then rushes at him and pushes him against a car, holding him by the collar. They exchange a few words and soon, they turn to Elena and Nat, Stefan frowning at them and walking over. Damon nods towards the bar and Nat leaves Elena, catching up to him.

“You ready?” He asks.

“Nope.” She says and opens the door, spotting Klaus sitting at the bar. Damon goes to his right and Nat goes to his left.

“Last call. Drink ‘em up.” A woman yells and people start leaving. 

“I see they’ve opened the doors to the riff-raff now.” Klaus tells Damon and Nat shakes her head. “No offense to you, love.” He turns to Nat and she smiles.

“Oh, honey, I’ve been called worse.” Damon says from beside him.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Klaus tells him. “And you bring Natalia along for what? To serve as your shield against me?” He scoffs and Nat stares at Damon. 

“Give me my brother back… You’ll never have to see me again.” Damon shrugs and Klaus smirks.

“Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn’t let you die and Natalia here clearly… appreciates you. But how many freebies did I really sign up for?” He asks the younger vampire. “And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn’t be here, so…” Damon stares at him and shrugs. 

“What can I say? I’m a thrill seeker.” Klaus extends his hand and grabs his throat tightly. Nat immediately reaches for his other hand, but he grabs her wrist firmly. 

“Sweetheart, you know how I feel about you, but if you try to intervene I will rip his heart out and feed it to you. So you better sit quietly and leave us alone.” He warns and Nat takes a deep breath, nodding after. 

“Just don’t hurt him much.” She tells him. “He’s my friend.” She softly says. Klaus pays her no mind and lifts Damon off the floor by the throat and holds a toothpick with his other hand.

“Oh dear, what was that? I’m boozey, so you’ll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries.” Klaus stabs Damon and he grunts in pain. Nat purses her lips in frustration. “Ohh! No, that’s not it. Hmm.” He stabs him again on the other side and Damon grunts again. “Ohh. Almost.”

“Nik…” He angles the toothpick upwards towards his heart and Damon looks down.

“You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I’m so much more fun.” Damon croaks out and Klaus throws him backwards, the vampire crashing on top of a table, breaking it in the process. He lands on the ground on his back and Nat immediately stands up. The hybrid walks over to him and rips a part of a chair off as a makeshift stake, crouching over Damon. 

“You won’t be any fun after you’re dead.” He says and holds Damon down with one hand, the other raised holding a stake. Nat looks around desperately trying to find something to stop him, but notices the woman from earlier coming out and raising her hand. The stake Klaus was holding lights on fire and he throws it away with a grunt. 

“Really?”

“Not in my bar. You take it outside.” She snaps and leaves the room. Nat sighs in relief and walks closer to them. Damon tries to sit up but Klaus pushes him back down.

“You don’t have to negotiate your brother’s freedom. When I’m done with him, he won’t want to go back.” He takes his hand off Damon and stands up, turning to leave, but Nat grabs his hand quickly. He turns to her and watches expectantly. 

“It was nice seeing you, Nik. Even if you tried to kill my friend.” She half smiled and he smirked, nodding at her and rushing out of the place. She turned to Damon and noticed he was already up.

“Let’s get out of here.” She nodded and they walked out of the bar. Outside, Elena wasn’t anywhere, but when they spotted Damon’s car, they noticed she was already sitting in it, looking through the window and touching her necklace. They looked at each other and quickly walked towards her, knowing that things didn’t go well with Stefan. They got in the car and looked at her.

“You okay?” Damon asks her but she doesn’t turn.

“Just drive.” He nods and starts the car, driving away immediately. Nat looked at her sister sadly and looked out. It seemed Stefan was gone and Elena had given up on him. Even if it would hurt at first, Nat thought it was for the best. He wasn’t the same and if Klaus was right, then he would never be the same again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I would update in 2 days, but I finished La Casa de Papel quickly, so I was able to get back to writing! The next chapter should come tomorrow, so there's that :) I hope you guys are safe wherever you are with this pandemic going on ):
> 
> Check out the board for s3 by going to this link below  
> https://pin.it/1MUkitN
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	26. Disturbing Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Dairies or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_“Sister, are you okay?”_

_Iliana turned to Tatia and furrowed her brows in confusion. They were in the kitchen preparing supper for later. Their father was out with the men of the village and their mother was with the women preparing everything for the coming full moon._

_“Of course. Why do you ask?” She asked and her sister looked away biting her lip. She was sitting on a chair with her son on her arms. She had given birth a few months ago and her body was still a little sore, so Iliana decided to prepare the food and let her relax._

_“Well, you and Elijah are no longer together, so…” Tatia trailed off and Iliana took a deep breath. Elijah had broken things off with her about two weeks ago with no explanation whatsoever. She had cried herself to sleep every night, not handling the pain well. Elijah was, after all, her first love. Their bond had been so strong, she had even been foolish enough to think that he would be the only man she would ever love._

_“I’m fine, Tatia. You have nothing to worry about.” She tried to reassure her and kept cooking._

_“I just…” Her sister paused for a second. “I hear you, sister.” Iliana stiffened but didn’t look back. “I hear you every night crying.” She didn’t think Tatia would be able to hear her. She had been exhausted every night thanks to the little boy asleep on her arms, so Iliana assumed it was safe to make a little noise. But she had been wrong. “I want you to know that you can trust me, Iliana. I am your sister and I will always be here for you, for anything you need.” She nodded and a smile curved on her lips at her sister’s words._

_“Thank you, Tatia. Really.” She turned around and smiled at her sister before looking at her nephew turning in his mother’s arms. “I think little Borg is about to wake up. Why don’t you walk around the village for a while? I’ll finish supper.” Tatia looked at her hesitantly, not wanting to leave her alone, but at Iliana’s reassuring stare, she stood up and left her alone. Iliana watched her leave and shook her head, turning back to the task at hand._

Nat heard voices in the kitchen, making her grumble at them disturbing her sleep. After a few minutes of her trying to go back to sleep she finally relented and sat up on her bed. She stared blankly ahead and thought about her dream. This one had Tatia and her nephew, Borg, in it. They were talking about Elijah, but it didn’t seem like he and her sister were together at that time. Hm, so maybe they got together months later and she had already been over him? Who knows, she thought, and shook her head.

She stood up and went to the bathroom, remembering that today was that Lockwood party. She didn’t really feel like going, but she was trying to support Elena through the whole thing regarding Stefan. Elena wanted to get her mind off of him, so she suggested they go to the stupid party. Why did she agree to that, Nat thought. She went to her closet and decided she might as well look good if she was going to this thing. She picked a black tank top, a denim high waisted skirt and a pair of black slip on vans. After changing out of her pajamas, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a bandana, tying it around her neck. Nat went down the stairs and heard Damon’s voice in the kitchen. 

“I just don’t know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili.” He paused and looked at her. “Hey, Nat.” She waved and leaned on the counter, looking at Elena and Damon cooking. They looked… cozy. “Hey, Ric.” She turned back and saw him enter the kitchen, so she smiled at him and waved.

“What’s up?” 

“What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?” Elena asks him and he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

“Ah. Those founders parties aren’t really my thing.” 

“Show up, there’s going to be nine other people that brought chili.” Damon told him sarcastically and Elena rolled her eyes. 

“It’s an old family recipe, okay?” 

“Yeah, I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili.” He said looking at her smiling. She turned to him and laughed. Nat and Ric looked at them with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

“Why are you here, exactly?” Nat asked Damon raising an eyebrow.

“My question too.” Ric said from beside her. 

“She knows.” Damon points at Elena and she stops cooking to look at Nat and Ric.

“He thinks I’m going to break. I’m not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn’t just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn’t want to be found.” She tells them resignated. 

“She’s in denial.” Damon tells them smirking.

“I’m not in denial.” She whispers looking at him. 

“No?” He asks and steps closer to touch her necklace. “You’re still wearing this necklace. Isn’t this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?” Elena looks down at her necklace and looks away, a sad look on her face. Meanwhile, Nat and Ric looked at them before turning to each other with knowing looks on their faces. 

After an hour, Damon left their house to get ready for the party later and Ric went back to his room. They heard the doorbell ring and Nat went to answer it with Elena, knowing that Caroline would be dropping by. When Nat opens the door, the blonde vampire is standing there with a bowl in her hands. 

“I come bearing gifts!” She exclaims with a smile on her face.

“Please say that’s not chili…” Nat tells her with a tight smile on her face. Caroline furrows her brows and steps aside, Bonnie coming out.

“Bonnie!” Elena exclaims and immediately hugs her. 

“I’m back!” The witch says and hugs Nat too. After pulling away she looks between Caroline and Elena. “I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you.” They shrug and suddenly Jeremy comes down the stairs. 

“Bonnie!” 

“Jeremy.” She smiles and rushes over to him. He picks her up and they kiss before hugging each other. Nat smiles at them, happy that at least one of them had luck in the love department. Elijah was daggered and probably somewhere in a coffin. She knew she had Klaus too, but he was out of town and they weren’t really… official. They hadn’t even kissed, for God’s sake! But well, it’s not like they had time to start something official, in between sacrifices and what not. So her love life was in a limbo. Bonnie and Jeremy pulled back and smiled at each other. “I’m going to talk to the girls for a while, okay? We’ll hang out later.” He nodded and kissed her forehead before going back upstairs. 

“C’mon.” Nat gestured for them to go the kitchen and the other girls followed. When they arrived, Bonnie and Nat sat on the stools while Elena and Caroline stood on the other side of the counter. “So, Bonnie, how did it go?” She asked referring to Bonnie’s summer.

“The problem with my dad’s normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer.” She told them and Nat smiled sympathetically. Caroline took out a casserole from a shelf and placed it on the counter.

“After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family.” She says while helping Elena decant the chili in the casserole. “Since when did you learn how to cook?” She asks Elena confused. 

“Damon helped a little.” She shrugged and Bonnie and Caroline looked at her surprised.

“Damon’s helping you cook now?” Bonnie asked dryly and Nat sighed at their behavior.

“Both of you stop judging.” She glared at them. She wasn’t really okay with Damon taking advantage of the situation with Stefan to get closer to Elena, but she still wouldn’t let their friends judge Elena for it.

“Yeah, he’s just trying to be a good- Ow!” Elena starts saying but suddenly yells in pain.

“Ahh! Did I splash you?” Caroline asks worried.

“No, no, my necklace.” Elena says and pulls the pendant of the necklace off her skin. When they look closely, they notice her skin has a burn mark where the pendant touched her skin. “It burned me.” She said in disbelief and took the necklace off, holding it by the chain. 

“Maybe it’s a sign you shouldn’t be wearing it.” Caroline tells her and Nat glares at the vampire.

“Caroline…”

“What, I’m just saying.” She raises her arms up defensively. “If you’re going to be ‘cooking’ without Stefan…” She trails off and Nat rolls her eyes.

“Let me see.” Bonnie says and Elena holds it out. The witch looks at the necklace carefully before reaching out and touching it, but as soon as her hand touches the pendant, sparks fly out of it. Nat is startled and Elena drops the necklace. They all look at each other, their faces a mixture of shock and confusion. 

“What the hell just happened?” Nat asked out loud. 

***

The lawns of the Lockwood Mansion were filled with people sitting in various tables. They were sitting apart from the party, Caroline on one bench and Elena and Nat on another, when Bonnie joined them with her grimoire. 

“I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace.” She sat next to Elena and her sister handed Bonnie the necklace. The witch opened the grimoire and looked around before turning back to the necklace. “It’s going to take a while, so tell me if anyone’s coming, okay?” They nodded and Caroline looked at Elena.

“So you’re not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?” She asked her and Nat widened her eyes.

“What?” “Caroline!” Elena asked and Bonnie and Nat exclaimed at the same time. The blonde turned to Bonnie.

“Stay focused.” She then looked back at Elena. “As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?”

“There is no deal. He’s been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have.” Elena explained frowning.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can’t change me, then no one’s changing Damon. Not even you.” She told Elena.

“Why are we even talking about this?” Nat asked annoyed.

“Hey guys.” They turned to Bonnie and saw the pendant levitating and rising slowly in the air. 

“What are you doing?” Caroline asked the witch and she shook her head.

“I’m not doing anything. It has its own magic.” Nat furrowed her brows and looked at the pendant more carefully. Huh. It somehow looked… familiar. Of course Elena had been wearing it for almost a year now, but it was more than that. She had the sudden feeling that she had seen the necklace somewhere else. “You know what? I’m gonna try to learn more about this, okay? You guys go inside.” She told them.

“You sure? Maybe we can help you.” Nat offered but Bonnie shook her head.

“I’m gonna need more grimoires, so I’ll drop by the house to pick some of them. I’ll call you if I find anything.” They nod at her and she stands up with her grimoire and the necklace, walking away after. Caroline, Elena and Nat stood up and headed to the party. As they were passing through the tables, Nat grabbed one of the plates with chili, her sister and her friend staring at her.

“What? I’m hungry.” She shrugged and started looked down at the chili. “Care, how have you been? With your dad and all?” She asked gently. When Caroline told them about what her father did to her, they felt bad for her and tried to cheer her up as best as they could. But she couldn’t just forget it and it was taking a toll on her, Nat could notice.

“I’m okay. But I just… I want to forget about that, put it behind me.” She said dismissively and Nat and Elena nodded. They found an empty table with some chairs and sat down. “Let’s talk about you.” Caroline turned to Nat and she pointed at herself raising an eyebrow. The vampire nodded and looked around to check there was nobody listening. “Yeah. Have you started dreaming again?”

“Yep.” She said and dipped a chip in the chili before putting it in her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes, relishing in the taste. “Mm, this is so good, Lena.” She told her sister. 

“Well?” Elena asked her referring to the dreams. Nat sighed and signalled for them to wait till she swallowed the food. 

“Well, I’ve only had like two or three really, and they have been pretty normal, nothing disturbing.” She shrugged.

“What did you see?” Caroline asked curiously.

“In one of the dreams I was with Nik’s brother and sister.” Caroline and Elena furrowed their brows in confusion. “We seemed to be really good friends. I think she was my best friend.” She tilted her head and stared ahead thoughtfully. “Yeah, she definitely was my best friend.” Nat said before eating more chips.

“Sister?” “Elijah?” Caroline and Elena asked at the same time. 

“Yep, Nik has a sister. And no, it wasn’t Elijah, he has another brother.” 

“Wow. I wonder how many siblings he has.” Elena said out loud.

“Four.” Nat said immediately without looking up from her food. “Well, six actually. But two of them died.” There was an awkward silence and she looked up at Caroline and Elena confused. “What?”

“Did you see that in one of your dreams?” Caroline asked and Nat opened her mouth but no words came out. How _did_ she know that? The words had just come out of her mouth, she didn't even think about it. It was like she just knew it.

“No, I don’t…. I just know it.” She shrugged and both girls exchanged glances before looking back at her. “Anyways, I guess I’ll just have to take advantage of the few days I have left of peaceful dreams before they become disturbing.” She rolled her eyes and ate another chip with chili. 

“How can you be so… calm about this, Nat?” Caroline asked her confused. “Months ago you were terrified and now it’s like you don’t even care.”

“I do care, I just can’t do anything about it. I gain nothing by bitching about this whole thing.” She explained as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin. “Besides, we’re starting senior year soon. So, new year, new me, right?” She grinned mischievously.

“Yeah, in your case it’s really a new you.” The blonde said looking at her. “You dress and behave differently now.” She observed.

“Yeah, well, if I’m gonna die soon, then I should try to be different. No fear and all that jazz.” She shrugged and noticed her plate was already empty. She pouted and looked around, trying to see if there was more chili. She found a stand with two pots of food and stood up with her plate. “I’m gonna get more food.” She said and walked over to the stand filled with chili. She noticed Caroline’s was there and poured some on her plate, as well as more chips. 

“Hey.” She turned around and saw Ric standing there. She smiled and turned back around. 

“Hey, Ric. Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked as she looked around for something to drink.

“Not really. I told Damon to take a beat with Elena and he got mad.” He huffed and grabbed a beer, opening it and taking a sip of it.

“Ooh, grab me one of those.” She said and he looked down at the beer before turning back to her plate.

“You shouldn’t be drinking this.” 

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t be drinking bourbon so early in the morning either, but here we are.” He sighed and grabbed another bottle, opening it and handing it to her. Nat looked over to her sister and her friend but found them heading inside. “C’mon, keep me some company.” Nat said and walked over to the table she had been a few minutes ago, Ric following closely behind. They sat down and Nat took a sip of the beer before looking up at Ric. “So, what’s all this about Damon?” 

“I told him to take it easy with your sister. He’s been hanging out way too much with her.” He explained as he took some of Nat’s food. 

“And he got mad?”

“Basically.”

“I don’t think that was the best choice, Ric.” She told him and he looked at her in disbelief.

“You don’t care that he’s taking advantage of her?”

“I don’t think he’s taking advantage of her but rather the situation she’s in. Stefan’s away and he’s here. With her.” She explained. “But, you know how impulsive Damon is. He gets all pissy and murderous when things don’t go his way.”

“What’s your solution then?” 

“How about I talk to him and try to reason with him?” She offered. He stared at her unsure before nodding reluctantly.

“But be careful. I don’t want him to hurt you.” She smiled at him and nodded.

“Don’t worry. If he hurts me, then he’ll have to deal with ‘the hybrid freak’.” She said mockingly and Ric laughed at her words. 

***

Ric and Nat were walking through the Mansion looking for Elena, ready to leave the party. They found her walking with Caroline talking between themselves. They walked over to them and stared at them.

“Please tell me it’s time to go.” Ric muttered loud enough for Elena to hear.

“Beyond. Where’s Damon?” She asks looking at him. He sighed and shook his head.

“Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people.” Caroline said snarkily. Nat and Elena glared at her and she shrugged. “Consider me the honesty police.” She glanced beyond Nat and all of a sudden looked upset.

“What is it?” Nat asks worried. 

“What’s the matter?” Ric turns to them and furrows his brows.

“It’s my dad.” She sighs and Ric, Elena and Nat turn around and spot Bill Forbes in the adjoining room talking to some people.

“Why would he even show up here?” Elena asks her and Caroline looks away.

“I don’t know. But I can’t…” She trails off and Nat nods.

“We get it. We’ll call you later.” She smiles and leaves them, going upstairs. 

“Okay, what was that all about?” Ric asks both girls, clearly confused about what just happened.

“Speaking of doing bad things to good people…” Nat says and walks out of the door with both of them. 

“Wait, wait. Houston, we have a problem.” Damon’s voice interrupts them and he goes down the stairs with them.

“Where have you been?” Elena asks him.

“Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he’s impervious to compulsion.” He tells them and they frown at his words.

“How?” Nat asks him and he shrugs.

“I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don’t get me started on the irony of that.” 

“What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn’t work?” Elena questions him as they walk further away from the house. 

“That’s not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena.” They stop on the lawn and look at Damon.

“What does he want?” Nat asks him.

“He wants to control the council. Says it’s been compromised.”

“It has!” Ric exclaims.

“He wants to put vervain in the town’s water supply.”

“Maybe it’s not a bad idea. I mean, it’ll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan’s not here to…” Elena trails off and Damon narrows her eyes at her. 

“To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning.” Here we go, Nat thought.

“He’s Caroline’s dad, Damon.” Elena snapped at him.

“Yeah, and when I kill him, she’ll have one more parent than we do.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” “Oh, come on, Damon!” Nat and Ric exclaimed at the same time, but Damon didn’t pay attention to her. 

“You’re repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside.” Ric shakes his head and places his hand on his chest to stop him from leaving.

“Yeah, it’s not going to happen.” Damon rolls his eyes and looks down.

“Your temporary funeral.” He snaps Ric’s neck, killing him momentarily due to the ring. Nat and Elena gasp loudly, the former crouching down to check him. 

“Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!” Elena yells at him, but he only stares at them blankly and leaves. Nat sighs and stands up. This is exactly what she had been afraid of. She knew Ric only had good intentions, but Damon was unpredictable sometimes. He would even go as far as to kill his best friend. 

“Call Caroline.” Nat tells Elena and she nods, immediately taking out her phone and dialing the blonde. 

“It’s an emergency.” Elena says through the phone and then hangs up, waiting for Caroline to come. But after a few minutes, she still hadn’t arrived. “I’m gonna go inside to check that everything’s alright. You stay here with Ric.” Nat nodded and Elena left her. 

“I told you, Ric.” She muttered under her breath as she waited for her sister and her friend to come. She heard footsteps behind her and when she turned she saw Damon. “You here to kill me too?” She snapped at him.

“I’m taking Ric.” 

“No. You’ve done enough.” 

“Nat, step aside. I’ve had a really crappy day and I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now.” He told her calmly. She narrowed her eyes and stepped aside. “Thank you.”

“He won’t forgive you for this.” She told him as he picked up Ric’s body. “He’s your best friend and you’re an ass for doing this.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.” Is all he said before leaving her alone. She ran a hand over her face and looked up, seeing Elena walking out of the house. As she got closer she looked down at where Ric’s body was and looked at Nat confused.

“Where is Ric?”

“Damon.” She said and started walking to the car. “Let’s just get out of here.”

***

Nat was walking through the Square, heading to the Grill to meet Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. She had woken up late this morning, so she had to walk, Elena already gone with the car. But it was okay, she wanted to walk and clear her head a little. She was mad at Damon and worried about Ric. She knew Alaric was going to be mad at Damon as soon as he woke up, if he hadn’t already. She only hoped Damon wouldn't hurt him any more, because if he did, then Nat would personally drive a stake through his heart.

“Hey.” Elena’s voice came from behind her and Nat turned to her. 

“Hi.” She said and smiled at her sister for a second before watching her carefully. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. “Why are you pretending to be Elena?”

“You’re good.” Katherine told her smirking. 

“I thought you were out of town.”

“How did you know I wasn’t Elena? Bonnie couldn’t tell the difference.” 

“You are both my sisters.” She said as if it was obvious. “Why did you talk to Bonnie?” She asked suspiciously. 

“She had something that I needed.” She shrugged and walked with her through the Square. 

“What? What do you mean she had-” She cut herself and turned to Katherine. “Why do you want Elena’s necklace?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She smirked and Nat glared pointedly at her. “I’ll see you soon, Nat.”

“Wait, Kat, don’t-” Before she could stop her, Katherine rushed away, leaving Nat in the middle of the Square confused.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, next chapter we'll have Klaus finding out Elena is alive. And Rebekah and Nat will meet! I hope you guys are staying safe wherever you are, I'll update tomorrow :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	27. The Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

It was nighttime and they were in a classroom setting up mouse traps all over the floor. It was senior prank night and Nat, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler were making sure the last few classrooms were all set. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and looked at each other, worried that they were gonna be busted. Caroline rushed to the switch and turned the light off to not draw attention. The door opened and someone walked in, stepping on the mouse trap, setting off the traps by the door. All of them jumped and the person turned the light on. When they looked at the door, they found Matt standing there.

“Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!” Caroline whined and they all sighed at the thought of setting everything up again.

“Forgot about senior prank night, huh?” Tyler asked shaking his head.

“Clearly.” Matt said sheepishly.

“How could you forget? We’ve only been waiting for this since like freshman year.” Caroline told him and Elena nodded.

“Yeah, Matt. If I’m doing this, you’re doing this.”

“I’m kind of surprised any of you are doing this.” He shrugged and they exchanged glances.

“We’re about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don’t-”

“And if we don’t create these memories now, then what’s the point of it all?” Nat interrupts Caroline and finishes the sentence smirking.

“Go ahead and make fun, I don’t care.” Caroline tells her laughing.

“You’re all lame. And I’ve got ten more classrooms to prank.” Tyler takes his bags and leaves the classroom. Nat laughs and starts setting the traps again when Elena gets up and starts walking out.

“Hey! Where are you going?” She asks and Elena turns around.

“To superglue Alaric’s desk shut. I’m making memories.” She smiles and Nat nods. 

“I love you!” Caroline yells and turns to Nat grinning. 

“I’m going to the pool.” Bonnie says and starts walking out. “C’mon, Matt.” He follows reluctantly, leaving Nat and Caroline alone.

“I’m going to help Tyler. Do you need someone to help you here?” Caroline asks her and she shakes her head. 

“You go ahead. I’m gonna set this up quickly and then I’ll help Dana and Chad over at the gym.” Caroline nods and leaves her alone. She starts setting the traps by the door again carefully. After a few minutes she finishes and looks around the room, checking everything is in order. She gets up and grabs some plastic cups to get to the others and leaves the classroom, heading over to the gym. As soon as she opens the doors to the gym, she drops the cups accidentally and crouches down to pick them up. “Dana! I have more cups he-” She stands up and looks inside but is frozen by the image in front of her. Klaus is standing next to Elena and Dana is standing behind them with her foot up looking very distressed, Chad next to her. “Nik…” She whispers.

He rushes over and stands in front of her. “You forgot to mention that your sister was still alive last time I saw you.” She swallows nervously and looks at Elena, seeing her scared out of her mind. 

“Just don’t hurt her, please.” She said stepping closer to him. He stared down at her smirked, turning back to her sister. 

“That will depend on your little witch friend.” He says walking back to the others. She follows him and furrows her brows.

“Bonnie? What does Bonnie have to do with all of this?” He paid her no mind and stood next to Elena. Nat looked at Dana and noticed she was struggling to stay on one foot. 

“Keep it up.” Klaus tells her and Nat looks around, not seeing Stefan.

“Where’s Stefan?” She asks and he shrugged.

“What did you do to him?” Elena asks worriedly.

“Stefan’s on a time out.” He says and they exchange worried looks. Suddenly, the doors open and Bonnie and Matt enter the gym.

“Bonnie, get out of here!” Elena yells and Klaus rushes to stand behind her. She turns around and jumps a little at the sight of him.

“Ah, I was wondering when you’d show up. Now we can get started.” He smirked and looked at Dana. “Ah, Dana, why don’t you relax? You and Chad sit tight.” She drops her foot and cries softly, Chad putting an arm around her comfortingly. “I assume you’re the reason Elena’s still walking around alive?”

“That’s right. If you want to blame someone, blame me.” She tells him seriously. Nat runs a hand over her face and turns around, not wanting to see this. 

“Oh, there’s no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix.” Nat heard the door open and closed her eyes, hoping no one would get hurt. 

“Get off of me!” She heard Tyler’s voice and opened her eyes, turning around quickly and seeing him being dragged by a blonde girl.

“Hush now.” She says and Nat furrows her brows, the voice sounding familiar. But she wasn’t able to see her clearly, so she slowly walked towards them.

“I’d like you all to meet my sister Rebekah.” Her heart stopped beating and her eyes widened. Bekah…? “Word of warning… She can be quite mean.”

“Don’t be an ass.” She throws Tyler into Klaus’ arms and puts her hands on her hips.

“Leave him alone!” Elena exclaims worried, but he doesn’t pay her attention. 

“I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.” Klaus bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood. No… “I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler’s sake…” Nat shakes her head furiously and walks over to him to try to stop him, but he’s faster. “You better hurry.” He twist the werewolf’s head and kills him. Nat gasps and clamps her hand over her mouth in shock. 

“Iliana?” Nat raises her head and finds Bekah staring at her in amazement. She had forgotten that the blonde was standing there, what with Klaus killing Tyler. She shook her head and opened her mouth.

“N-Natalia, actually.” She stammered. Nat didn’t know why, but she was nervous about seeing her again. It happened with Elijah and Klaus, so she figured meeting people from her first life made her feel scared and excited at the same time. Suddenly, she felt two people standing in front of her. She jumped a little and looked at Klaus and Rebekah nervously.

“You didn’t tell me that she was here, Nik.” Rebekah told her brother, not taking her eyes off of Nat.

“It slipped my mind.” He said, a cheeky smile on his lips. Nat took a deep breath and turned her head to the side, seeing Dana and Chad sitting on the floor scared out of their minds. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked Klaus, completely ignoring Rebekah. He shrugged and Nat scoffed, pushing both vampires aside and walking over to Tyler. Matt was next to his best friend, watching him in disbelief. 

“He killed him.” He told Nat, Elena and Bonnie. They exchanged glances and Elena shook her head.

“He’s not dead. Klaus’ blood will turn him into a vampire.” She explained to him. 

“And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping.” Klaus told Bonnie and grabbed her sister’s arm. The witch looked hesitant, obviously not wanting to leave Elena with Klaus.

“Go, Bonnie. I’ll stay here.” Nat told her and she nodded, taking Matt’s hand and running out of the gym.

“So this is the latest doppelgänger.” Rebekah said and Nat turned to see her walking around Elena. “The original was much prettier.” She said and Nat rolled her eyes.

“Hey!" Nat exclaimed.

“Enough, Rebekah.” Klaus told her and turned to Nat smiling. “Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?” She rolled her eyes and walked over to Tyler, taking his arm and dragging him away. “Natalia, love, you go with Rebekah too.” She shook her head and crossed her arms.

“No. I’m staying here.”

“That wasn’t a question.” He told her seriously and she glared at him. “Go or I’ll kill your friend Dana here.” She opened her mouth and was about to tell him no again when she caught sight of Dana. She looked so scared, so innocent. It made her feel bad, she didn’t want her to die so young. 

“Fine.” She turned around and walked over to Rebekah. They were about to leave the gym when she spoke again. “Jackass.” She muttered under her breath, knowing full well that he would hear her. Rebekah laughed beside her and walked out of the gym with Tyler.

“I heard that!” He yelled from behind her.

“That was the point!” She yelled back and closed the door as she got out of the gym. She turned to Rebekah and saw her smiling already as she dragged Tyler. She looked so… different. In her dreams, the blonde looked younger, innocent. But now she looked as if she had gone through too much. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they arrived to a hallway near Ric’s classroom. When Nat looked down, she saw Caroline unconscious on the floor. “Caroline!” She exclaimed and ran to her friend, crouching down and taking her face into her hands.

“She’s out for the moment.” Rebekah told her and left Tyler next to Caroline, sitting down by the lockers. Nat looked at the younger vampire one more time and crawled over to the Original. 

“You look different.” Nat said shyly, not looking at the vampire. 

“So do you.” She told her and Nat smiled. “Do you… do you remember me?”

“A little.” They stared at each other and Nat smiled at her. “I’ve dreamt of you recently. But it’s not much.” She shrugged and Rebekah nodded.

“Has it been hard? The dreams, I mean. Elijah and Nik told me long ago that you would…” She trailed off and looked away.

“Lose my mind and kill myself?” Nat finished the sentence and Rebekah nodded slowly, looking at her worriedly. “That’s supposed to happen, but I’ve been slowing the process a little. In a few weeks it’ll catch up to me though. There’s nothing I can do.” She shrugged and looked at Tyler. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Iliana.”

“Natalia.” She corrected the vampire. “It’s Natalia now. Elijah and Nik insist on calling me that, but everyone else calls me Nat.” 

“Huh. Can I call you Talia then?” Nat turned to her and furrowed her brows at her. “I’m not everyone else.” She shrugged and Nat laughed. 

“Of course you’re not, Bekah.” She smiled and gave thought to the nickname. It sounded nice actually. “You can call me Talia.” She told her and Rebekah nodded, taking out a cellphone from her pocket and when Nat looked closely, she noticed it was Caroline’s phone. “Where did you get that?” She asked Rebekah. 

“I got it from Caroline. Wanted to see what all the fuss was about this little thing.” Nat shook her head and looked away. Suddenly, she remembered about the other guy from her dream, their other brother.

“Where’s Kol?”

“Dead.” Her eyes widened and she turned to Rebekah surprised. “Daggered, actually.” She let out a breath of relief and nodded.

“How long has he been… like that?” 

“Almost a century.”

“Why?” Nat asks confused.

“He’s a treacherous little bastard, that’s why.” Nat frowns at her words, but lets it go. Suddenly, she sees Caroline open her eyes slowly, groaning and clutching her head.

“We didn’t have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose.” Rebekah said out loud before taking a picture of herself with the phone. 

“Where’s Tyler?” Caroline asked hoarsely before turning to Nat. “Nat?” 

“He’s dead. Ish.” Rebekah said and Nat glared at her lack of tact. Caroline turned around and saw him lying on the floor unconscious.

“What did you do to him?”

“Think of it as he’s having a nap.” Nat crawled over to Caroline and grabbed her hand reassuringly. “When he wakes up, he’ll be a hybrid.” Caroline puts her ear to Tyler’s chest to check for a heartbeat. Nat looks away worried, hoping that Bonnie could find a solution to the hybrid problem. “Ugh, vomit.” Rebekah muttered from her place and Nat rolled her eyes. “Is that my neck…” She said quietly and got up quickly, talking now to Caroline. “Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!” She exclaimed angrily and Nat frowned at her before something clicked in her mind.

It was Rebekah’s! 

Of course it seemed familiar. It wasn’t because Elena had been wearing it for almost a year now, but because Rebekah wore it a thousand years ago. She didn’t remember it yet, but it was the only explanation. 

Before Caroline or Nat could say anything, Rebekah rushed out of the hallway, probably to confront Elena about the necklace. She couldn’t let her hurt her sister, so she stood up and was about to walk away when Caroline’s voice interrupted her. 

“Where are you going?” Caroline asked her. 

“I can’t let her hurt Elena, Care.” 

“Who is she? Why did she do this to Tyler?”

“She’s Nik’s sister.” Nat explained and Caroline frowned.

“The one you were dreaming about?” Nat nods and looks at Tyler worried. “Go. I’ll stay with him.” She nods and heads quickly to the gym. She was about to open the door when Klaus and Rebekah walked out, stopping at the sight of her. 

“Ah, Natalia, just the person I was looking for.” He tells her and grabs her hand, dragging her away from the gym. She frowns and tries to get out of his hold, but he wouldn’t budge.

“What did you do to Elena?” She asked angrily.

“Don’t worry, Stefan will take care of her just fine.” 

“Nik…” 

“She’ll be fine, love. Now come on.” He dragged her away from Rebekah and led her to another hallway. They walked for a minute before they found an empty classroom, Klaus gesturing for her to go in and turning the light on. 

“Why are we here?” She asked and he gestured for her to sit down. “Nik.”

“Take a seat.” She sighed and hopped on the desk, crossing her legs and staring at him expectantly. He walked closer until he stood between her legs, making her heart beat irregularly in her chest. He put his hand on his back pocket and got something out. When Nat looked down, she saw a little jewelry box. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him. “This is your birthday gift.” A smile curved on her lips and she felt a blush creeping on her neck.

“What is it?”

“Open it.” She took the box out of his hands and opened it. There was a silver necklace with a pendant. When she looked carefully, she realized it was the Tree of Life. She smiled and looked up at him.

“The Tree of Life?” He shrugged and smiled mischievously. “Ironic.” She said and hopped down from the desk. “Do you mind?” She asked holding the necklace and he took it. She turned around and gathered her hair. “Did you buy it on your little trip with Stefan?”

“I’ve had it for a thousand years now.” He said as he put the necklace on her, his hands lingering on her shoulder a second longer. She furrowed her brows and turned around, standing closer to him now. 

“What do you mean?”

“I got it a few days before you died. It was going to be a birthday gift, but…” He trailed off and she looked at him in surprise. “When we learned about your curse, I kept this close to me, hoping I would find you one day and be able to give this to you.”

“But you thought that I was dead when Katherine told you about me. About Emiliya, I mean.” 

“It was one of the only things that I had that reminded me of you.” He said staring down at her. She smiled at him and her gaze landed on his lips. They were close now, chest to chest. They only needed to lean closer and their lips would touch. “Natalia.” He whispered softly and put his hands on her waist. “Can I kiss you?” She nodded slowly and closed her eyes in anticipation. His lips brushed against hers softly and she leaned closer to him. The kiss was soft, something she wouldn’t have expected from him. Nat stood on her tiptoes and tried to pull him closer, warmth exploding in her stomach at the feel of him. But before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled back and looked at the door.

“What?” 

“Bonnie.” Was all he said before he rushed out of the room, leaving her confused and worried. She left the classroom and walked fast around the school, trying to find anyone that could tell her what the hell was going on. After a few minutes, she found Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline in a classroom, the werewolf already awake. 

“Don’t be shy about it.” Rebekah said as she looked at Nat.

“What’s going on?” Tyler asked Caroline confused.

“Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You’re in transition.” She told her gently.

“Don’t leave out the hard part, sweets. You’ll only survive if your witch is successful. If not…. You’re pretty much dead.” Rebekah told him snidely. 

“Stop it, Bekah!” Nat snapped at her. “Bonnie will make it.” She said confidently and turned back to Tyler.

“You’re going to be okay.” Caroline told her reassuringly. “Okay? It’s going to be okay.” She was trying to convince herself that everything would be fine, Nat could see it. 

“I wonder how she’s doing.” Rebekah said from behind them and Nat rolled her eyes.

“Well, the verdict's in.” Klaus voice startled Nat and she turned to him expectantly. “The Original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.” Nat widened her eyes and shook her head furiously.

“No!” She exclaimed and Rebekah smiled broadly.

“Does that mean we can kill her?” She asked her brother and he shook his head.

“No, I’m fairly certain it means the opposite.” He said and walked towards Tyler.

“What?” Nat and Rebekah said at the same time, clearly confused about this.

“Call it a hunch…” He said and gestured for Rebekah to hold Caroline back. The younger vampire struggled to get out of her hold, but she was too strong. Klaus showed a test tube containing blood to Tyler and Nat walked closer, squinting her eyes at it.

“Elena’s blood. Drink it.” Nat shook her head and tried to stop him, but Klaus held her back. 

“No! No, no, no, Tyler, don’t!” Caroline yells and Nat tries to get out of the hybrid’s hold, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“If he doesn’t feed, he’ll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment.” He then looks at Tyler. “It’s okay.” Tyler tries to stop himself, but he finally gives in and drinks the blood. “There we go. Good boy.” Tyler starts coughing and rolls over the desk, falling to the floor. He screams and groans, writhing on the floor, making Nat grimace at his pain. He holds his head and screams once more before he raises his head, looking up at Klaus. Nat widens her eyes at his eyes, which are now yellow with veins under his eyes. Just like the Original hybrid. “Well that’s a good sign.”

***

She was on the car with Damon, driving to the hospital as fast as they could. After Tyler turned into a hybrid, Klaus and Rebekah rushed out of the classroom, leaving Nat with Caroline and Tyler. After a few minutes, she received a call from Damon, telling her to quickly come out of the school. Apparently, Klaus was holding Elena at the hospital so he could get blood out of her for his hybrids. 

“Did you see Stefan?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“I tried to, but he wouldn’t let me.” She said, her voice trembling from anger at what he was doing to her sister. They arrived at the hospital and quickly got out of the car. They walked for a few seconds until they saw Klaus standing by the entrance. 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party.” He told Damon.

“Where is she?” Damon asked him angrily.

“Elena? Ah, she’s making a donation to a greater cause.” He told them and Nat scowled at him.

“You son of a-” Nat started but was cut off by Klaus stopping Damon from going forward.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you interfere, mate.” 

“You’ll have to kill me.” 

“Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn’t care that much anymore.” What the…. 

Before Nat could think more about Klaus’ words, he pushed Damon against the hood of a car, startling her. She ran towards them and saw Klaus raising his hand, ready to kill Damon. 

“Don’t you want to know about your friend Mikael?” He blurts out and Nat stays frozen to her spot. She didn’t know why, but that name terrified her. She notices Klaus stop his hand too and look at Damon in surprise.

“What do you know about Mikael?” 

“Just that he knows you’re here.”

“You’re bluffing.

“Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage.” Klaus purses his lips and throws Damon against another car, the younger vampire falling on the ground after. Nat quickly runs to him to helps him, and when he’s up, they turn to Klaus, but he’s already gone. They exchange glances and run inside to find Elena. After walking for a few minutes, they finally found Elena in a room asleep. Nat quickly enters and pulls out the tubes from her arm. Damon grabs the one that was pumping out her blood and Elena slowly opens her eyes.

“Damon?” She slurs and turns her head slightly. “Nat?”

“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” Nat reassures her and nods at Damon, the vampire putting his arms under her legs and lifting her out of the bed. They leave the room and walk outside the hospital. Damon gives Nat the keys to the car and she opens the back door so he can put her sister there. He closes the door and walks to the driver’s seat, Nat to the passenger’s. 

Damon drove away from the hospital, the majority of the ride spent in silence. Nat was holding the pendant of her new necklace, thinking about what had happened tonight. She didn’t notice Damon turning to her and frowning at her.

“What’s that?” She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, noticing his eyes were already on her necklace. 

“Oh, uh, it was a gift.”

“From Klaus?” She didn’t say anything and he sighed. “Right.”

“Who’s Mikael?” She asked him seriously.

“A vampire hunter that knows how to kill Klaus.” He said and she swallowed nervously. “I know that’s the last thing you want Nat, but we’re gonna do it. He can’t live, not anymore. Not after what he just did to Elena.”

“I know, I just-” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. “I don’t know why, but hearing that name terrified me, Damon. I think I knew him.” She said quietly and he looked at her before turning back to the road. “I don’t think you should bring him here. I have a bad feeling about this.” She said but he ignored her completely. 

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Boarding House. They got out of the car and Nat opened the back door, Damon carrying Elena towards the house after. They got to the living room and he put her sister on the couch, Nat sitting on another. After a few minutes of silence, Elena woke up and looked around. 

“Hey.” Nat smiled at her gently and Elena sat up. “We’re at the Boarding House. You’re okay.” She nodded and clutched her head, obviously still weak from all the blood loss. “What happened with Stefan?” She asked her softly. 

“He…” Elena had tears in her eyes, remembering what happened tonight. “Klaus made him turn it off. H-he was ruthless. He fed on me.” She said and Nat closed her eyes. It seemed like Elena had officially lost Stefan. Damon walked towards them with two glasses of scotch and gave them to both girls.

“Here, have some bourbon. It’ll help you forget.” Nat took the glass and downed it quickly, eager to put this night behind her. Elena grimaced at the taste and left the glass on a table beside her. “Yeah, it’s strong. You know, I can help you forget too. At least the memories you don’t want to keep.” He offered and Elena shook her head. 

“No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it.” Damon nodded and held up her necklace. 

“I stole it back for you.” 

“He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get...to help him. Now he's just...gone.” She said looking between Damon and Nat. He put the necklace on the table beside them and Nat looked away. “Where were you, Damon?” She cried softly and he put his hand on her leg. 

“I shouldn’t have left. I promise you… I will never leave you again.” He told her and they looked at each other intently. Nat felt a bit awkward at their little moment, so she looked away. 

“Well, isn’t this cozy?” They turned their heads and see Stefan leaning against a pillar at the edge of the room, smirking at them. Damon immediately gets up and looks at him.

“What are you doing here, brother?” Damon asks him and Stefan walks into the room to the drink table, pouring himself a drink and looking at them.

“Last I checked, I live here.” He says and raises his glass, taking a sip from it. “Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you two until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection.” He said looking towards Elena and Nat, both girls exchanging looks. “Mmm, by all means. Carry on.” He smiles and leaves the room. Damon turns to them and looks at Elena worriedly, Nat just looking away.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nat seems to know about Mikael, or at least that it's a bad idea to bring him to town. In the coming chapters we'll see more of Rebekah and Nat :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thought and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	28. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

_“I don’t think your parents like me very much.” She told the man behind her._

_“Why do you say that?” He asked, and Iliana could hear the confusion in his voice. She turned her head slightly and traced his features with her eyes. His eyes were beautiful, a deep chocolate brown staring right a her._

_“Your father seems very cold towards me. I always try to be nice, but he always looks at me with disgust.” She shrugged and he rubbed her arms reassuringly._

_“That is because you’re friends with Niklaus.” She furrowed her brows and looked at him puzzled. “Father and Niklaus don’t get along. He thinks my brother is weak and-”_

_“He’s not!” She exclaimed angrily and he smiled at her._

_“I know that, Iliana. But father doesn’t. He hates him and will look for any excuse to belittle him. You were just caught in the crossfire.” She took a deep breath and nodded._

_“Well, in that case, I don’t care. I will still be friends with Nik.” She smiled mischievously then. “Maybe I’ll spend time with him in front of your father. Let him tell me anything and I’ll curse him.” She said playfully and Elijah laughed._

_“Have you learned that yet?” She shook her head and then laid it on his shoulder._

_“Not yet. But your mother says I am getting better.” She says in a low voice and he hums. “She’s not my biggest fan either, you know?”_

_“Maybe she’s jealous that you have all my attention now.” He says and she laughs, raising her head to look at him. They smile at each other and he leans closer, kissing her softly on the lips. “I love you, Iliana.”_

_“I love you too, Elijah.”_

The clock on her nightstand rang loudly, awaking Nat from her sleep. She turned it off quickly, noticing that it was time to get ready. Starting today, she would be training with Elena and Ric. It was about time really, with Stefan being a ripper again and Mikael coming to town, they needed to know how to defend themselves. She thought about Klaus and what he had done to Elena and Stefan. Forcing Stefan to turn his humanity off and then feed on Elena? He had crossed the line. But even then, she couldn’t help but have doubts about killing him. She still hadn’t remembered who Mikael was, but deep inside her, she knew bringing him to town was a bad idea. 

She stood up and went to her wardrobe, grabbing a pair of red leggings and a red sports bra, putting a black hoodie on top. She grabbed a pair of black running shoes and put her now short hair into a ponytail. She then brushed her teeth and left her room, meeting Elena on top of the stairs. Alaric then walked out of his room and slowly went down the stairs.

“Good morning.” Elena told him and he just waved, grabbing his head without saying anything. Nat and Elena exchanged glances, knowing full well that he was hungover. Nat chuckled quietly and followed him to the car, getting in the passenger’s seat and Elena in the back. They drove for a few minutes until they arrived at the woods. It was already bright outside when Ric placed one of his dummies on a tree. He put on a sleeve with two stakes in it and walked closer to the dummy.

“So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes.” He said and punched the dummy, the stakes plunging into it. Elena nods and puts a sleeve with stakes on her hand.

“Easy enough.” She says before punching the dummy, but the stakes stay in the sleeve. Nat snorts a little and Ric glares at her, making her raise her arms up defensively. “That’s weird.” Elena says and tries again, but it doesn’t work. She hits the sleeve a little, hoping the stakes would come out. “Must be jammed or something.”

“You’re not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones.” He said before walking to his bag. “You too, Nat.” 

“Thanks for not sugar-coating it.” Elena mutters. Ric takes something out of his bag and shows it to both girls. 

“You know what this is?” 

“A vervain grenade. We’ve used them before.” Nat says and he nods.

“Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire.” He pulls the pin out of the grenade and throws it to Nat, who catches it quickly. “Surprise.” 

“Oh my God.” She says before throwing it in the air, the grenade exploding. She then turns to Ric angrily. “This isn’t a joke to us, Ric.” 

“You think I’m joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they’ll do it without remorse. It’s their nature.” He tells them, but he looks at Elena more closely, obviously referring to Stefan.

“You don’t have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan.” She says rolling her eyes.

“Look, I get why you’re here.” He sighs. “Stefan hurt you. You don’t want it to happen again.” He tells Elena.

“But you think that I’m crazy, that we’re crazy.” She says gesturing to Nat and her. “To believe that we can protect ourselves from a vampire who’s flipped the switch on his humanity.”

“I think you two found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest people I know. I think you can do pretty much anything.” He tells them and gives Nat the sleeve with the stakes. “Now, let’s get back to work.” She nods and puts the sleeve on. To hell with Klaus, if he wanted to get to Elena, then he would have to go through her first. Hybrid or not, she would train hard enough to give him a piece of her mind. 

***

“Here we are. Senior year.” Caroline said out loud. Bonnie, Nat, Elena and her were standing in front of the school, ready for their last school year. 

“Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?” Bonnie asked and Nat nodded. 

“Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on.” The blonde said, trying to cheer them up as they walked towards the school.

“You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?” Bonnie said.

“Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day.” Caroline responded.

“Yeah, and why should I let the fact that I’m gonna go crazy soon, ruin this for me?” Nat said next, trying to make light of her situation too. 

“Today’s our anniversary.” Elena said quietly and they all stopped, turning to her. “Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year.” She explained and they gave her sad looks.

“Yeah. You win.” Caroline said and Nat nodded.

“Are you sure you want to be here?” Bonnie asked her and she nodded.

“I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year, new life.” She said before walking to the school. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged glances and Nat put on a bright smile.

“You heard her. C’mon.” She put her arm around Caroline’s shoulder and led them inside. Bonnie walked to her locker, leaving Caroline and Nat alone. 

“So, Bonfire tonight.” Nat sighed and nodded.

“Right. Forgot about that.”

“You’re coming, and I’m not taking no for an answer.” The blonde told her before leaving to put flyers around the school. Nat smiled at her and walked over to her locker, noticing Elena was already at hers on the phone. Probably Damon, she thought and turned to her locker, opening it and putting some books inside before closing it. When she did, she came face to face with Luke, her lab partner.

“Hey, Nat.”

“Luke, hi.” She smiled at him.

“How was your summer?” He asked.

She thought about the impromptu trip to the mountains to find werewolves, the trip to Chicago to find Stefan and prank night. “Pretty uneventful, actually.” She lied easily. “And yours?” 

“It was good, got to travel with my dad.” She nodded and smiled for a second before her gaze landed on Elena and Caroline talking with Tyler in hushed voices before going inside the bathroom. “I was actually gonna-”

“I’m sorry, Luke. I have to go, but I’ll see you later.” She said quickly and walked over to the bathroom. But when she was about to enter, Elena came out, bumping into Stefan. 

“Hello, Elena. Nat.” He smiled emotionlessly at both girls and the exchanged glances.

“What are you doing here?” Nat asked suspiciously.

“What do you mean? I’m going back to school. Go Timberwolves!” He raised his fist and Nat narrowed her eyes at him.

“What? Why?” Elena asked him.

“Klaus wants me to keep an eye on both of you. I’m just doing what I’m told.”

“I’m going to be late to class.” Elena said shaking her head and tried to leave, Nat following her, but he grabs both their arms, stopping them. Nat looks at him furiously and shakes her arm hard enough, Stefan letting go of her.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on me again.” She said and he stared at her for a second before turning back to Elena.

“Class is this way.” He gestured to the other side and Elena glared at him.

“Let go of me, Stefan.”

“Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don’t have a choice in the matter, then neither do you.” He said and Elena tried to shake her arm off of his grip again.

“I said let go of me.” Suddenly, Alaric walked up behind Elena and Nat. 

“Let her go.” Stefan looks at him and lets her go before pushing him against the locker. Nat and Elena widened their eyes and looked around. 

“Stefan, stop it!” Elena exclaimed quietly, hoping no one would hear them. 

“You’re not gonna want to get in my way. Okay, Ric?” He said before letting Ric go. “I will see you all in History.” Stefan said before walking away. Nat and Elena exchanged glances and turned to Ric, who was watching them already. He motioned for them to follow him to his classroom and they walked quickly with him. They reached the room and entered, Ric leaning over his desk while they stood in front of him.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Ric asked them.

“Klaus compelled him to watch over us.” Elena told him and he looked at her puzzled. “Apparently I’m one of Klaus’ assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid.” She explained and he nodded before turning to Nat.

“And you?”

“He can’t let go of the past.” Is all she said to which Ric nodded slowly. 

“So now he’s a bodyguard?” He asked and Nat shrugged.

“I don’t know what he is. But he’s definitely not Stefan.” Elena said. The school bell rings and some students enter. “Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something.” She says lowering her voice before more students enter the classroom. Ric nods and gestures for them to go to his seat. Caroline enters with Tyler and smiles at both girls, sitting next to Elena and behind Nat. A guy sits next to Elena but Stefan enters the classroom and walks over to him.

“You’re on my seat.” He says and they guy immediately stands up, probably scared of him. Stefan smiles at Elena and looks forward, Caroline and her sister exchanging looks with Nat. 

“Welcome back, seniors. Let’s turn our brains back on, starting with this country’s original founders… the Native Americans.” Ric said out loud, Nat opening her textbook.

“What about the Vikings?” A voice came from the door and Nat raised her head, seeing Rebekah entering the class.

“There’s no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States.” Ric explained as she took a seat in front of Elena and next to Nat. “Who are you?” He asked her.

“My name’s Rebekah. I’m new. And history’s my favorite subject.” She said smiling. Nat looked at her confused but let it go.

Ric started the class, explaining what they would learn this school year before explaining some key concepts about the first topic. After a boring class, the bell rang, everyone standing up to leave the classroom. 

“And don’t forget to read the pages on the board.” He pointed at it and everyone groaned. “Okay, that’s all.” Caroline was already out of the classroom, Tyler in tow. Elena had also left and Stefan was gone too, so Nat figured he would be annoying her on her next class. She stood up and walked out of the classroom, coming face to face with Rebekah outside. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Talia.” Nat smiled lightly at the nickname and nodded.

“Not that it’s not nice to see you, but what are you doing here?” She asked, walking with her.

“Well, Nik left me here all alone, so I decided to enroll in school. Have the high school experience.” Nat looked at her slightly confused. Why would anyone want that? “I never went to high school. I was in a box for 90 years.” 

“Right. Klaus has that freaky tendency of killing his siblings every now and then.” She said, grimacing a little at the use of that name. She was mad at him for what he did to Elena and Stefan. It didn’t seem right to call him Nik. “Did it with Elijah recently.” She said and Rebekah stopped walking. 

“So you’ve met Elijah already?” Nat stopped and turned to her.

“Yeah. I met him first actually.”

“How did that go?” Rebekah asked gently.

“Uh, it went well. We really… connected.” Nat told her and Rebekah furrowed her brows.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” She was now confused by her reaction.

“It’s just that... before you died, you and Elijah were on bad terms. You never told me the reason but you were pretty mad and hurt.” 

“What, because he fell in love with Tatia?” Nat asked as she crossed her arms. Rebekah stared at her in surprise. “He told me.”

“That was one of the reasons, but there was something else.” Now it was Nat’s turn to be confused. What the hell was going on? “He never told you.” She realized.

“No. He… he never did.” Nat scoffed and turned away. “I have to go to class. I’ll see you later, Bekah.” She said and walked away. She entered her math class and immediately sat down, the teacher already writing on the board. 

Elijah didn’t leave her mind for the rest of the day. Rebekah’s words really stuck with her. She thought he would never lie to her, she thought he would always be honest with her. But it seemed she was wrong. He hid something from her, knowing that there was a small chance she would remember it. Nat wished he was still alive so she could confront him, but he wasn’t. He was daggered, in a box, somewhere only Klaus would know. Great. 

She walked out of the school and walked over to the football field, seeing the cheerleader squad already rehearsing, Caroline with them. Elena told her she was gonna run around the track field and asked if she wanted to, but Nat declined, not really on the mood for it. On her way to the bleachers, she was stopped by Luke.

“Nat.” 

“Luke, hey. How was your day?” She asked politely.

“It was great. And yours?”

“Uh, pretty boring actually.” She chuckled and he smiled at her. 

“So, are you going to the Bonfire tonight?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“Yeah, Caroline didn’t really leave me a choice.” She shrugged and his eyes lit up.

“Do you… maybe wanna… go with me?” He asked nervously and she opened her mouth in surprise. 

“Like a… date?” She asked and he nodded, a hopeful smile on his face. Oh, boy. She was not expecting this. Before she could say anything, Stefan appeared beside her.

“She’s taken.” Luke’s face fell at Stefan’s word before he turned to him confused.

“Aren’t you dating Elena?” 

“She’s with my friend. He’s out of town, but he’ll be back soon.” He explained and Nat pursed her lips in frustration. “He’s really jealous, so you better just stay away from her.” He said trying to intimidate the guy. Nat looked at him in disbelief and shook her head, turning to Luke.

“I’m so sorry Luke.” She said apologetically and grabbed Stefan’s arm, dragging him away. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” She asked him angrily as they stopped a few feet away from Luke.

“What? I’m protecting Klaus’ girl.”

“I’m _not_ his girl. And you don’t get to do that, Stefan.” She said crossing her arms. He shook his head and stepped closer to her.

“You should thank me. You know how he would react to someone taking you out on a date, Nat. If anything I just saved him.” He shrugged and Nat laughed humorlessly. 

“You’re an ass. And you can tell Klaus to go to hell.” She said before turning around and walking away.

***

Elena, Damon, Caroline, Nat and Ric were in the latter’s classroom. They were discussing the plan to lock Stefan away. They were hoping that Mikael would come to town and kill Klaus, breaking Stefan’s compulsion, which would then help them bring him back. Nat was so angry at Klaus that she was seriously considering letting them kill Klaus without protesting. It’s not like she had any say in it anyway, they would try to kill him if she liked it or not. 

“I’ll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he’s distracted…” Elena told them and then turned to Ric.

“I’ll shoot him.” He said.

“Can’t Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?” Damon asked her but Elena shook her head.

“I’m trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don’t trust that Stefan won’t hurt her.” She said and then turned to Caroline. “Caroline, are you covered?”

“Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready.” She said and they nodded.

“We’re forgetting a key player here.” Damon said and they turned to him. “Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow.” He said.

“Which is why it’s yours and Nat’s job to keep her away.” Elena said and Nat sighed but nodded anyways.

“How?! She’s an Original. Last time I checked, we’re out of daggers.” 

“So then preoccupy her with your charm.” Elena shrugged.

“Might have better luck finding the dagger.” Ric said and Nat an Caroline laughed at his comment.

“Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?” Damon asked him.

“Doubtful.” Ric replied. Suddenly, Tyler walked in and they turned to him.

“Sorry I’m late. What’s going on?” He asked looking around.

“We need you to raid your mom’s vervain supply.” Nat said.

“Enough to keep Stefan down for a while.” Elena finished.

“You can’t do that to Stefan.” Tyler said shaking his head. Nat furrowed his brows and looked at him puzzled.

“Why not?” Caroline asked him.

“Trust me, Tyler. It’s in his best interest.” Elena told him reassuringly.

“Yeah. It’s not in Klaus’.” What the hell? 

“But… Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler.” Caroline said slowly before frowning. “You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion.” She said, visibly frustrated by the situation.

“Uh-oh.” Damon said from behind them. Nat, Elena and Ric turned to him and looked at him.

“What?” Alaric asked but Damon just walked closer to the others.

“Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything.” Tyler told her girlfriend. Nat looked at him in disbelief. What the hell was going on with him?!

“Oh, boy.” Damon said as he got closer.

“Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please.” Caroline said angrily.

“What is going on?” Elena asked out loud. 

“I’m just going to go.” Tyler said looking at everyone. He turned around and started walking to the door, but Damon rushed to him and injected him with a vervain dart, making him collapse on the floor. Nat opened her mouth and looked at Damon in surprise.

“What are you doing?!” Caroline exclaims, crouching down next to Tyler.

“He’s been sired.” Damon tells her.

“What?” 

“Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus’ blood created him.” He explained to them.

“Loyal how?” Nat asked.

“He’ll seek acceptance from his master. It’s really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids.” He shrugged turning back to Caroline.

“So how do I fix him?” She asked worriedly.

“Get a new boyfriend.” He shrugged and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up.” She told him and he raised his arms up defensively. “You should take him home, Care. We’ll handle Stefan.” She told her friend.

“You sure?” She asked Elena and Nat and they both nodded. “Okay.” She grabbed Tyler and threw him over her shoulder. “Bye guys.” She said and left the classroom. 

“Okay, let’s get to work.” Elena said out loud and walked out of the class, Nat following her. Once they got outside, they looked around for Stefan so Elena could distract him. In between dozens of people, Nat spotted him with Rebekah pouring himself some beer, so she nudged Elena and gestured at him. They walked over to them, Elena pouring herself beer as soon as she got there. 

“Excuse me.” She said and Rebekah and Stefan looked at her.

“Elena, hi. What are you doing?” He asked her as Nat poured some beer on her cup now.

“I’m having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?” She said and drank the whole cup of beer, earning an impressed look from Rebekah.

“All right, take it easy. We both know you’re kind of a lightweight.” He chuckled and Nat crossed her arms, watching the scene unfold.

“Uh-uh. Really? You think I’m going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?” Elena scoffs at him before pouring more beer on her cup and leaving them. 

“Have a terrible night, Stefan.” Nat said sarcastically before looking at Rebekah. “Bekah, enjoy yourself.” She said and the blonde smiled at her before she left. Nat walked around the bonfire, waving at people from different classes. After walking for a few minutes, she caught sight of Luke and decided to apologize for Stefan’s behavior today. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” She said and took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say sorry for today. Stefan is just… going through some stuff.” She said trying to justify his behavior. Luke nodded.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” 

“I don’t.” She chuckled nervously and he furrowed her brows. “But it’s… complicated.”

“Ah, complicated.” He said and she laughed. “Why don’t you tell me about him?” She looked at him with a dubious expression and he sighed. “We’re still friends right?” She nodded and he shrugged. She gestured for them to walk as she talked.

“Well, we met a long time ago and we were together, but we broke up after some time. Then we saw each other before summer started and we’ve been talking but he was a dick to my friends so…” She trailed off before she pursed her lips, remembering Elijah. “He was also a dick to his brother, you know? And I don’t even know if he did that because he was jealous or simply because he’s an ass.” She paused for a second. “Maybe both.”

“His brother?” Luke asked her and she nodded. “So you were with his brother too?” 

“Kind of? I actually met him first and got together with him.” She said and Luke laughed at that. “I know, I told you it was complicated.” She said and he smiled amusedly.

“Very.” He said as he drank some beer. “Well, you seem to like both of them.” He shrugged and Nat ran a hand over her face.

“It’s complicated.” She said and he nodded.

“As long as they treat you right.” He said seriously and she stared at him. “You deserve it, Nat. Don’t settle for less.” She grinned at him and nodded. “Now, I’m gonna get super drunk with the guys from the football team.”

“Go, Timberwolves!” She yelled playfully and he raised his plastic cup before leaving her alone. She smiled at his retreating figure and thought about his words. It was true, she deserved only the best. And so far, neither Elijah or Klaus had been that. On the one hand, Elijah had lied to her about something and took advantage of that, and Klaus had hurt her sister and her friends. She shook her head and tried to stop thinking about them. Tonight was all about cornering Stefan and locking him up, she had to be focused.

She walked around for a few minutes and spotted some people doing a keg stand. She laughed at that and looked to her side, seeing Rebekah standing there confused, obviously not understanding. She walked towards her and leaned on the tree next to the blonde. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

“Not at all. They look stupid doing that.” Rebekah said as she looked at the guys in disgust. Nat laughed and nodded. They actually did look stupid, but they also looked like they were having fun. "You look amazing." She said and Nat looked down at herself. She was wearing a white boho dress paired with brown ankle boots. Her hair was down and she was wearing light makeup. “Why are you so mad at Stefan?” 

“Your brother compelled him to ‘protect’ me and he’s being a jerk.” She said rolling her eyes.

“You’re mad at Nik.” She observed and she nodded.

“He’s using my sister as a human blood bag. I think I have the right to be mad at him.” She shrugged before taking a sip from her beer. “You know, both your brothers are assholes.” She said abruptly, a frown taking over her face.

“Elijah too?” Rebekah asked and Nat gave her a pointed look. “Right, because he lied to you. I didn’t know, Talia. I’m sorry for ruining whatever there was between you two.” 

“I actually appreciate you telling me the truth. Out of you three, you’re the only one who has been honest from the start. So thanks for that, Bekah.” She smiled at her and Rebekah grinned at her. 

“Oh, come here.” She said before throwing her arms around Nat, surprising her momentarily. After a second, Nat returned the hug. This felt good, she thought. After a brief moment they pulled back and Nat looked around, spotting Damon from the distance. 

“Why don’t you go to the campfire? There are marshmallows there.” Nat said, trying to get Damon to distract her now. “I’ll be there in a bit, I’m just gonna get something else to drink.” She said raising her red cup and Rebekah nodded, walking over to the campfire. Nat exhaled in relief and walked around the place, trying to find Ric. She then saw him walking to the parking lot and followed him until she caught up to him. 

“Hey.” She said and he turned back.

“Aren’t you supposed to be distracting Rebekah?” He asked as they arrived to his car.

“Damon’s handling it now.” She said and he nodded. “So, what do we do?”

“Well, I’m just getting a gun and the vervain darts. Elena should be drawing Stefan away right now.” He told her as he opened the trunk of the car and got the gun and the darts out. He then gave her two darts and she looked up at him confused. “Just in case.” Ric said and she nodded, taking both of them. He closed the trunk and they started walking towards the football field. 

Once they got there, they saw Elena lying on top of the bleachers looking at the sky. They hid behind the bleachers, quietly waiting for Stefan to arrive. After a few minutes he arrived and started talking to Elena, their conversation inaudible to Ric and Nat. Elena suddenly got up and said something to Stefan before climbing over the railing. Nat willed her heart to stop beating so fast, knowing that Stefan would be able to hear them if they made too much noise. Elena then pretended to almost fall and Stefan looked away frustrated. She then removed her hands and started to fall back but caught the railing just in time, laughing drunkenly after. But then she fell for real, screaming as she got closer to the floor. 

Ric grabbed Nat's hand in reassurance, knowing that Stefan would catch her. Not even a second later, Stefan rushed to her and caught her before she hit the floor. Ric then walked quietly towards them, pointing at the vampire with the gun. After he released Elena, Ric shot him three times. Nat walked out of the bleachers and went towards them, seeing Stefan now on the floor unconscious. When she looked at Elena, Nat noticed she was drunk already.

“You okay?” Ric asks her sister and she nods.

“Yeah. I’m… fine.” She mumbles and Nat shakes her head.

“You look drunk.” Nat tells her and Elena stands up right.

“The plan worked. That’s all that matters. Let’s just get him out of here.” She said and Ric nodded before throwing Stefan on his shoulder. Nat led them to the car and once they arrived, she opened the trunk. Elena went to the passenger’s seat and got inside quickly. Ric put Stefan on the back and then closed the door, both him and Nat walking to the front to get in. All of a sudden, flames started making their way towards the car, startling Nat. She looked up at Elena inside the car and her eyes widened.

“Elena!” She yelled and tried to open the door but it wouldn’t open. 

“Elena! Elena! Open the door!” Alaric yelled at her and she tried to open it from the inside, but it didn't work either. 

“I can’t! It won’t open!” She yelled at them and kept trying to open the door. Nat turned to Ric, her face showing how desperate she was. The fire was growing and soon the car would explode. He ran to another car to find something and found a lacrosse stick. He ran back to his car and tried to break the door window with it but it didn’t work. Elena then kicked the glass with her feet but it didn’t work either. The fire grew, preventing Ric and Nat from getting close to the car. Suddenly, the trunk broke, flying to the ground. They ran to the back and found Stefan already awake and Elena getting out. 

“Hurry up before it blows.” Ric says as he grabs Elena’s arm, trying to help her get out. But she stops him. 

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait!” She exclaims and grabs Stefan’s arm. Ric then helps both of them get out. As soon as they are out of the car, Nat, Ric, Elena and Stefan rush to the side and away from the fire. A second later, the car exploded and all of them covered their faces.

***

Nat and Ric were outside Damon’s room, waiting for Damon to finish curing Elena. She had a small fire wound on her cheek and he was helping her. After a few minutes, Ric rolled his eyes and entered the room to tell Elena they should be getting home. A minute later, both of them came out and the three of them started walking down the stairs. 

“It’s okay if you want to be friends with Damon again.” Elena tells him once they arrive at the bottom of the stairs.

“I don’t.” He mutter and Nat shakes her head.

“I think he kinda misses you.” She says and he stares at her for a second before looking away. They were about to leave when Stefan came out of the living room. 

“Well, you got me tonight. Definitely wasn’t expecting that.” He told them.

“That was the point.” Ric stated.

“Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena needs me. I'll always protect her. I think you're all better off having me around.” He said looking directly at Nat and Ric. Elena ushered Nat and Ric to go to the door, both of them starting to walk away.

“Elena, wait.” Stefan called and her sister turned around. “You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn’t you?” He asked.

“Because I still have hope.” She told him.

“After everything I’ve done, you… you still think I’ll be able to find my humanity again.”

“Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone else, Stefan. And I’m not giving up.” 

“Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?” Nat pursed her lips at his words. What a dick.

“No, Stefan. It makes me strong.” Is all Elena said before she punched him in the stomach, driving two stakes into it. She takes her sleeve off and turns around, walking to the door and giving the weapon to Ric. He and Nat look at each other with identical smiles on their faces and turned to Stefan one last time before closing the door on their way out.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Elijah kept a secret from Nat. Mm, what do you think it is? We'll get more moments between Nat and Rebekah soon :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	29. Ghost World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“As a long-time member of the Historical Society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities.” Carol Lockwood’s voice sounded through the speakers in the Town Square. “Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson.” Nat joined on the applauses, Ric and Jeremy next to her. Elena had picked up some stuff from the Boarding House and would meet them soon enough.

“What are we doing here?” Nat asked Ric as Tobias Fell started talking.

“Tobias Fell is the head of the History Department. I didn’t have a choice.” He told them.

“All right, that explains what _you’re_ doing here.” Jeremy said and Nat nodded, crossing her arms. 

“Well, I’m the one who can fail you if you don’t help me out.” Alaric told them and both siblings exchanged glances before shaking their heads. When Nat turned to the stage again, she noticed Elena walking over to them. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. What did I miss?” She said, standing in front of them.

“You didn’t miss anything.” Nat tells her and they look towards Tobias, listening to what he’s saying.

“The first illumination was held in celebration with the newfound prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war.” The man said before Jeremy laughed, Nat and Elena turning to him confused. 

“What’s so funny?” Elena asks and he shakes his head before looking at the stage. 

“The founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again.” Tobias continued his speech and Nat sighed, already tired of this. “That night was an opportunity for the community of Mystic Falls to come together, a chance to strengthen ties with neighbors, business owners, and the…” He kept talking about the origins of the Night of Illumination for some time before Carol got on the stage again. 

“Thank you, Tobias, for that wonderful explanation.” She said, smiling politely at him as he got down from the stage. “We will see you all tonight to honor our dear founders.” Everyone clapped once again and started dispersing. Nat turned to Ric, Jeremy and Elena and pointed at the Grill.

“Anyone hungry?” They nodded and walked there, picking a table outside. Once they sat, a waiter came and they ordered quickly, already knowing what they wanted. After he left, Elena got some journals out of her bag and put them on the table. 

“Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something.” She said as she opened the first one.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back.” She explained and Jeremy nodded in understanding. 

“So where is she now that we need her?” Ric asked.

“She’s dead.” Nat said. Jeremy then looked at Elena and narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Before anyone could say anything, the waiter came back with their food. They thanked him and started eating. 

“And you want me to try to reach her, don’t you?” Jeremy asked after a few minutes.

“I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him.” She shrugged and Jeremy shook his head slightly.

“I don’t even know if she’s on the other side.” 

“Is that what it’s called?” Nat asked curiously.

“That’s what Anna calls it. There’s not like an official brochure or anything.”

“So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?” Ric asked confused.

“Well, Anna said it’s like being here with all of us, only we can’t see her or hear her. And she can’t interact with anyone. She’s all alone.” He explained and Nat listened intently. That sounded… sad. Not being able to interact with anyone, just watch as everyone arounds you goes on with their lives. “Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna… she’s doing this all by herself.” He shrugged and Nat and Elena exchanged glances.

“I’m just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people.” Ric told Elena and she sighed. They stayed silent for a while as they finished their food. Once they finished, the waiter came to pick their now empty plates and gave them the check. 

“Do you think it’s even possible to contact Lexi?” Elena asked after a while and Ric shook his head. Nat could see he was getting frustrated by the topic, so she said nothing, hoping her siblings would drop it.

“I don’t know. I didn’t have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her.” Jeremy said.

“Can we just drop it, please?” Ric asked fed up of the topic.

“No, I can’t drop it, Ric. I don’t even know what else to do.” Elena snapped.

“Don’t you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?” He asked her and Nat looked away, thinking about Jenna. Jeremy suddenly turns to the chair next to him and stares at it, Nat, Elena and Ric staring at him suspiciously.

“Is Anna here right now?” Nat asked him and he shook his head quickly.

“No, no. I’m going to go, uh, check my work schedule.” He said and stood up, leaving them outside. Nat looks at Elena and she sighs, clearly neither of them believing Jeremy. All of a sudden, Stefan arrives and sits down in Jeremy’s seat.

“Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?” He asked and looked at the journals on the table. Elena tried to hide them, but he took one of them and looked through it. 

“Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care.” He said, an amused smirk on his face.

“I didn’t.” Elena told him.

“You know, Elena, it’s probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It’s best we both just move on and accept things as they are.” Stefan told her and Nat rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to be here, Stefan.” Ric muttered and the vampire turned to him.

“You know what, Alaric, you’re right. I don’t. But Elena and Nat are here, and I look out for them.” He said as he looked at both girls. “Besides, there’s going to be people everywhere tonight. So there’s going to be lots to eat.” He smirked and Elena looked at him in shock. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Loosen up.” He said getting up from the chair and walking away. 

“I can’t drop it, Ric.” Elena said and he sighed in defeat. There was no winning this fight against Elena. 

“Fine. Let’s just go home.” He said and they stood up. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Nat said as they went inside the Grill.

“I’ll grab Jeremy.” Ric told them and they nodded.

“We’ll be right back.” Elena said and both girls headed to the bathroom. They opened the door and their eyes widened at the sight of Anna and Jeremy kissing. 

“Anna?” Nat asked and they pulled back, Anna looking at both girls in surprise. Nat looked at Jeremy angrily and he swallowed nervously. “What the hell?!” She exclaimed and he opened his mouth to explain, but Elena’s phone rang, interrupting him.

“Caroline?” Elena said and Nat turned to her. “So the door to the other side is now opened?” She asked and Nat sighed. What a mess. “How do we do that? Talisman… my necklace?” Nat figured they needed her necklace to close that door, but Elena didn’t have it. “Nat and I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason. I’m completely okay with that.” She muttered angrily and their brother looked at her in disbelief. “I wish. Look, I don’t have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I’ll call you right back.” She hangs up and looks at Anna. 

“Elena…” Jeremy says, knowing that look on her face.

“You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do.” She snaps and Jeremy steps forward.

“Hey, it’s not her fault.” 

“You’re right. It’s yours.” Nat points at him angrily. Suddenly, Anna disappears, startling both girls. “How did this happen?” Nat asks him and he shrugs.

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know. It just… it did. Guys, please. You can’t tell Bonnie.” He pleads, looking at both of them and Elena sighs.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to let you do that. Right after we help her send the ghosts away.” She tells him and he looks away ashamed. “Let’s go.” She tells Nat and they both leave the restroom. Just as they are walking, Elena bumps into someone, and when they look up they see Lexi.

“Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena.” She tells her, a smile on her face. 

“Lexi?” Elena asks surprised and she nods.

“Mhm. Come with me.” The blonde says and turns around.

“Where?”

“Ripper detox 101. Crash course.” She says and grabs Elena’s wrist. 

“I…”

“I’m sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan’s life?” The vampire asks and Elena turns to Nat, unsure about this.

“Go.” Nat tells her and Elena nods, leaving with Lexi. Nat sighs as she sees Ric at the bar with Damon. Next to the vampire was another guy. She walked over to them and sat next to Ric, looking at the man with them.

“Natalia, hi.” Mason Lockwood greeted her and she put her head on her hands.

“This day just keeps getting worse.” She muttered and Ric nodded. She looked up again and saw Damon texting someone.

“I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace.” He grumbled and pocketed his phone. Mason grabbed a shot glass and raised it to his lips.

“One of you will pay for this, right?” He said looking between Ric and Damon. “Cheers.” He downed the shot and put the glass on the counter.

“Let’s get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line.” Damon said snidely and Mason shook his head smiling. 

“Actually, I want an apology.” He told the vampire. Nat snorted and Ric laughed out loud, knowing Damon would rather die than apologize to him.

“Good luck with that.” Ric said and Nat nodded.

“Don’t you have a family to haunt? You know, your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion.” Damon told Mason, referring to Tyler being sired to Klaus.

“That’s why I’m here. To help Tyler.”

“Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can’t be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always.” Damon said annoyed. And now they were talking about Klaus. Great.

“Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him.” Mason shrugged and Nat snapped her head to him. Did he know something?

“There is no weapon that…” Damon started but cut himself off and looked at Mason suspiciously. “What do you know?”

“I know you need to apologize.” Mason said smugly and Damon rolled his eyes.

“You got to be kidding me.” He groaned and Nat sighed.

“Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!” Ric said angrily.

“You’re right. I didn’t have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don’t have to do.” Damon said frowning. Mason stares at him and laughs.

“That’s good enough.” He gets up and looks at the vampire. Meet me at the Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel.” He then looked at Alaric and Nat. “Come alone.”

“What, you’re going to bury me alive?” Damon jokes and Mason looks back at him.

“Don’t tempt me.” He says before leaving the Grill. 

***

It was already nighttime and Ric and Nat were walking around the Square, trying to find a spot to stand in and be able to look at the stage. After Mason left the Grill, Damon stayed with them a bit more before going too, leaving Nat and Ric to pass the time at the Grill until it was time for them to go to the event.

“Do you think Mason really knows something?” Nat asked him and he looked at her unsure. “I mean, no one really knows much about Klaus, especially his past.”

“Except you.” He remarked and she sighed.

“Yeah, but… that’s only bits and pieces. I don’t have the full story. And I only remember our time when he was human. There’s not much I know after he turned into a vampire.” She shrugged and he looked at her intently.

“Maybe Mason learned something while he was on the other side from people that knew Klaus. Or at least knew about him.” He offered and she nodded. She still thought it was unlikely that Mason had relevant information that would help the others kill Klaus.

“Have you seen Tobias Fell?” Carol asked, suddenly joining them. “He’s supposed to do the lighting ceremony.” She said worriedly and Nat shook her head as she looked around the Square.

“No.” Alaric said.

“Well, then I’m gonna need you to do it.” Ric opened his mouth in protest but she put her palm up. “You’re from the History Department. You’re the only one that can do it.” He still looked uneasy and Nat gave him a little nudge on the shoulder.

“Go on, Ric.” She encouraged and he rolled his eyes before nodding, Carol and him leaving to the stage after. Carol got on the stage and tapped the microphone before talking.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the History Department’s very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in.” She said and motioned at Ric, the latter walking towards the microphone as everyone applauded.

“On behalf of Mystic Falls High School Historical Society, let’s light ‘em up!” He said loudly and the lanterns lit up. Everyone started clapping and Nat joined, smiling at Ric and his lame “speech”. All of a sudden, a scream was heard from the Square and when Nat turned to the side, she saw Tobias Fell hanging from a tree dead. She gasped and clamped her hand on her mouth, shocked at the scene in front of her. She looked around and saw Jeremy talking on the phone with someone. She walked over to him, paramedics and police arriving at the same time. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as soon as she stood in front of him, noticing he was looking around. 

“Anna… she-” 

“Jeremy? Nat?” Elena asked from behind them. “What happened?” 

“Tobias Fell. He’s dead.” Nat told her, still shocked.

“Caroline and Bonnie can’t find the necklace.” Jeremy told their sisters and they turned to him confused. “Caroline thinks Anna stole it.” He said frowning and both girls exchanged glances.

“Where is Anna now?” Nat asked him. 

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t even know for sure if she took the necklace.” He said frustrated. 

“She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it, okay?” Elena snapped. “We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door.” She said lowering her voice.

“I know but…”

“But what?” Nat asked and he just looked at them. “What, Jer?” She pressed on.

“I can touch her, Nat. I can kiss her again. And I know it’s wrong, and I know that I shouldn’t feel this way, but I do. I love her. I’ve always loved _her_.” Nat pursed her lips and looked away. This was wrong. He was clinging to a ghost, forgetting about Bonnie, the person who was really there for him.

“But it’s not real. She’s dead. Gone. Everything that you’re holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?” Elena asked him gently before looking over his shoulder. When Nat looked too, she found Anna standing behind him staring at them. “He’s at the beginning of his life, Anna. You’re just holding him back. You know that.” Elena said. Anna looked at them for a second before grabbing something for her pocket and holding it up. The necklace.

“Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away.” Nat told him. Elena looked at them one last time and started walking away. Nat leaves Jeremy and calls out to her sister. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going back to Stefan. Lexi will be gone soon and we need to get through him.” She explained and Nat nodded. Elena smiled at her and left to the cellar. Nat was about to walk back to the Square when she noticed a girl standing a few feet away from her. She was looking around the street looking for someone and Nat narrowed her eyes. She seemed… familiar. She started walking closer to her and when she was only a step behind her, she recognized her. 

“Tatia?” The girl turned back and Nat opened her mouth in surprise, not believing this. “Oh my God.”

“Iliana?” She asked, a smile on her face. Nat nodded and felt tears gathering in her eyes.

“How…?” She started before laughing incredulously. “How are you here?!” She exclaimed happily.

“I was looking for you, sister.” Tatia said, smiling broadly at her. “I just wanted to say goodbye properly.” That's right. Bonnie would destroy the necklace in a few moments and Tatia would forever leave her.

“What do you mean properly?” Nat asked confused, catching on to that part now.

“I know you still don’t remember, but I couldn’t say goodbye to you before I died. It was so sudden, so abrupt.” She said sadly and reached out to touch Nat’s cheek gently. Nat closed her eyes at her touch, feeling her warmth immediately. “I watched over you when you came back as Emiliya, and when you died prematurely. I didn’t think I would get the chance to do this, but here I am, sister.” Nat felt a tear fall from her eye and she put her hand on top of Tatia’s. 

“I’m so sorry. For not remembering.” She cried softly and Tatia sushed her. “It hurts too much.”

“I know, sister. I know.” She said gently. “I don’t blame you. I blame her.” 

“Who? The witch?” Nat asked puzzled.

“Esther. She’s the one to blame for this.” Tatia said angrily before shaking her head. “There’s not much time left. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you, of what you have accomplished, of who you have become.” Nat smiled at her, but the tears still fell from her eyes. “You are so strong. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“I love you, Tatia.” 

“As do I, Iliana.” They hugged tightly then, treasuring the little time they had left. “I can now find peace, sister. Thank you.” Tatia said, her voice muffled by Nat’s hair. She just hugged her tighter, not wanting her to leave her yet. But after a brief moment, Nat’s arms suddenly fell down. She opened her eyes and saw the spot her first sister had been in now completely empty. She sobbed quietly for some time before taking a deep breath and wiping the tears off her face.

She slowly walked back to the Square and noticed Alaric walking to the car. She followed him until she caught up to him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her puffy eyes. She just shook her head and raised a hand dismissively.

“You going home?” She asked him.

“No, uh, Damon needs my help.” He said and she nodded. “Do you wanna come?” She shrugged and got in the car. Nat wanted to take her mind off of Tatia for a bit, distract herself in the meantime. Ric got in the car and started it, driving away quickly. The entire ride was spent in silence, neither of them wanting to talk. After a few minutes they arrived at the Lockwood property and Ric parked the car. They stepped out of the car, Ric holding a flashlight now, and started walking towards the old cellar. After some minutes they arrived and went down the stairs, finding Damon sitting there already.

“You’re here. It’s about time.” He stood up and turned to them, frowning at the sight of Nat. “What’s she doing here?” He asked Ric as he pointed at her. 

“She can hear you.” Nat snapped at him. “And I’m here because I want to.”

“Didn’t have anyone else to call?” Ric asked him.

“No, actually, I don’t. ‘Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena and Nat, you’re pretty much the only one I trust.” He stated and Nat crossed her arms.

“Well, you have a crappy way of showing that.” Ric told him and he rolled his eyes.

“Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can’t you cut me a little slack, Ric?” The vampire asked and Ric shook his head in frustration.

“I shouldn’t have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn’t have done it in the first place.” 

“Well! Sometimes… I do things I don’t have to do.” The vampire started and Nat snorted at his lame attempt to win Ric back.

“You’re going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?” Ric asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, well… I didn’t mean it with him.” Damon said, smiling at Ric. He stares at the vampire for a moment before looking away and turning the flashlight on, pointing it at the wall and seeing a hole in the middle of it. He turned back to Damon and he gestured for them to get in. 

“Let’s go. Or are you gonna go back to staring into each other’s eyes?” Nat teased and walked over to the wall. She took the flashlight and got in the hole, pointing it back to Ric so he would get in next. Damon got in last and started walking, directing them further to the spot he couldn’t get in. He tried to get past it again, but a barrier stopped him. Nat smiled amusedly at him and followed Ric inside the cave to see what Mason saw in there.

“So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?” Damon asked loudly as Ric shined the flashlight around the place.

“Oh my God.” Nat whispered.

“Ric? Nat?” Damon asked as they looked at the walls amazed.

“We found something.” Ric said. There were a lot of hand drawings of the wall. They looked old, as if they had been there for centuries. 

“What is it?” The vampire asked curiously and Ric shook his head.

“I have no idea.” Alaric told him before pointing the flashlight at another side of the wall. Nat caught a look at that wall and Ric shined the light to another wall. 

“No, wait!” Nat exclaimed grabbing the flashlight and pointing towards the wall again. There was something written in an old language. 

“What’s that?” Ric asked confused. “That’s another language.” He observed.

“I don’t know, but I… it seems familiar.” Ric looked at her and she walked closer, squinting her eyes, trying to recognize what was written. Suddenly, something clicked in her head. “Niklaus.”

“As in Klaus?” Damon asked from behind. She pointed the flashlight to the name beside and opened her mouth in surprise.

“Elijah.” She said and turned the flashlight to the other side. “Rebekah.” 

“The Originals.” Ric realized and she nodded before pointing the flashlight up and seeing another name carved on the wall. This one made her gasp and her blood turn cold at the realization. “What is it? What does it say?” Ric asked her worriedly. 

“Their father.” She said and turned to Ric. “Mikael.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nat got to talk to Tatia for a little while and she could find peace! Now they know that Mikael is Klaus' father :)
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	30. Ordinary People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?” Elena asked Alaric as they walked through the tunnel in the old cellar. Nat and Ric were gonna show Elena what they had found a few days ago and take some pictures to try to decipher the drawings and what they had to do with the Originals.

“Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light.” Ric warned her as they walked further.

“Wait, what?” She stopped and looked at him confused.

“Elena!” Someone whispered and she turned around. “Boo!” Damon yelled and Elena jumped back.

“Ah!” She gasped and Nat laughed at his antics. “God, Damon.” Elena muttered and he smirked. 

“Scaredy-cat.” He said and they started walking again. 

“Just ignore him. That’s what we do.” Nat told her, pointing to herself and Ric.

“So, you really can’t get in?” Elena asked the vampire curiously.

“No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire.” 

“What do you mean ancient?” 

“See for yourself.” They walked a bit further and arrived at the cave, entering quickly. “Well, this is as far as I get to go.” Elena enters the cave and shines the flashlight on the walls with the drawings, surprise taking over her features. 

“What is all this?” She asks looking now at Ric. 

“Well, as far as I can tell, it’s a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it’s a really, really old story.” Nat nodded at that and Ric pointed his flashlight at the wall. “That right there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf.” He said as he pointed at the different drawings.

“A werewolf.” Elena realized.

“Yeah, it’s the “Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style.” Damon quipped from outside. 

“I don’t understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s.” Elena said, a frown on her face. 

“I don’t know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, there werewolves have been here a lot longer than that.” Ric shrugged and Elena presses on.

“How long?” She asks.

“Long.” Damon confirms. “It gets better. Show her, Nat.” He says and Elena turns to her. She shines the flashlight on the other wall and turns to Elena.

“Names. They’re not native. They’re written in Runic, a Viking script.” She explains and Elena furrows her brows.

“Vikings?” 

“This name here, it reads Niklaus.” Nat tells her and Elena’s eyes widen.

“Klaus.” She realized and Nat nodded before pointing to the next name.

“Elijah.” She then points to the other name. “And Rebekah.”

“These are the names of the Original Family?” Elena asks shocked and Nat nods.

“Carved into a cave that’s been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter.” Ric says, still processing the fact that the Originals seemed to have lived in Mystic Falls.

“Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus’ fakes.” Elena shook her head, hesitant to believe this.

“That’s what I said.” Damon said out loud. 

“That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise.” Ric told her sister and pointed at the man’s name. 

“What’s the name?” She asked puzzled and Ric turned to Nat. 

“Mikael.” Nat told her.

“Mikael…. Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?” Elena asked both of them.

“Yep. I now like to call him Papa Original.” Damon joked and Nat sighed. 

“Wow.” Elena exhaled and then turned to Nat. “Do you remember him?”

“Only that we didn’t like each other.” She shrugged and turned to Ric, who was taking photos of the drawings and names. “If I’m being honest, I don’t think I had a good relationship with either of Klaus’ parents.”

***

Nat was sitting on the desk at Ric’s apartment while he was looking through the pictures, trying to piece everything together. In the living room, Damon was helping Elena train, giving her some pointers and correcting her on some things.

“These images tell a story… to learn that story you have to decipher these images.” Ric tells them. Nat looks at the pictures and nods absentmindedly before grabbing a stake and twirling it on her hand. She looks up at her sister and sees her trying to stake Damon, but he effortlessly disarms her. 

“Sloppy.” He tells her and she grabs the stake.

“Shut up! I’m new at this.” She mutters and starts fighting him again. 

“ ‘Ghost of Christmas Past’ Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus.” Damon told Ric and Nat as Elena tried to kick him. 

“Yeah, but doesn’t Mikael have a weapon?” Elena reminds him and he nods. 

“Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found… and lost.” He tells her before disarming her and turning her around, her back now to his chest. “Bang! You’re dead!” He then goes on to nibble on Elena’s neck and she pushes him away playfully. Nat smiles amusedly at Damon and he winks at her. Elena walks over to the desk and stands next to Ric, looking at the pictures.

“These images at the very least might tells us what that weapon is.” Ric tells Elena and she nods. 

“Then all we have to do is find out what they mean.” She says.

“Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two… how do you suppose we do that? Last I checked, Nat hasn’t remembered every pesky detail of her past life.” Damon asks as he walks towards them. Both Elena and Ric exchange glances, Nat rolling her eyes and smirking at Damon.

“Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then you have to go straight to the source.” She tells them and they stare at her. “Rebekah, obviously.” Elena sighs and nods at her. 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” She says and Nat shakes her head.

“Nope, you’re doing the dirty work all on your own, dear sister.” Nat tells her.

“What? Rebekah loves you!” Elena exclaims and Nat shrugs.

“Exactly why I’m not going to ask her anything. She had a temper when she was human, I don’t wanna imagine how it is now that she’s a vampire.” She explained. “Besides, you’re the one who wants to wake Mikael. I don’t. So, you go and ask her nicely and if she says yes, then I’ll be there.” Elena stares at her in disbelief and Nat just shrugs.

“Ugh, fine.” Elena grumbles. “I’ll keep you updated.” She says and starts walking to the door with her things. 

“Love you!” Nat yells as Elena opens the door and steps out of the apartment. She turns to Damon and sees him staring at her already. She looks at him questioningly and he shakes his head. 

“I’ll check up on Stefan.” He says before leaving the apartment too. 

“Just you and me now, Ric.” Nat says and he smiles at her before looking back at the pictures. She hops off the desk and starts walking to the bedroom. “I’m gonna go take a nap, okay?”

“Aren’t you gonna help me figure this out?” He asks and she shakes her head. 

“I’m really sleepy, so I’ll sleep for a while and then I’ll help you.” He nods reluctantly and turns back to the desk. Nat gets to the bedroom and lays down on the bed, finding a comfortable position to sleep in. It doesn’t take long for her eyes to close and the dream to start.

_She was sitting in front of the witch, eyes closed and holding her hands. She was trying to light a bigger fire than last time, but she couldn’t concentrate, thoughts of Elijah popping up in her mind instead._

_“You’re not focusing on the fire.” Esther said in a scolding tone. Iliana took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing the angry expression on the woman’s face immediately._

_“I am trying.” Iliana said and the woman shook her head, letting go of her hands._

_“We are done for the day, Iliana.” She told her as she got up and picked up her herbs and grimoire. “We will continue tomorrow when you are better focused on the task at hand.” She wanted to retort, but bit her tongue. It was no secret that they didn’t like each other that much, but if Iliana wanted to learn the art of witchcraft, she had to swallow her pride and be civil towards her._

_“Very well. I will come tomorrow early in the morning.” The young girl said and turned to leave. She stepped out of the house and started walking to hers. But before she could get far, she was stopped by a voice._

_“So I don’t even get a hello?” She turned around and saw Nik leaning on a tree. She smiled at him and walked closer to him._

_“Hello, Nik.” He smiled back and stood up right, crossing her arms and staring at her._

_“How was the lesson?” She opened her mouth to answer, but felt a pair of arms embrace her from the back._

_“She couldn’t stop thinking about me.” Elijah said and she laughed at his words before turning back and pecking his lips. When she turned back, Nik had turned his head away, probably feeling awkward at the sight of them being intimate in front of him._

_“If you must know, I am getting better. I just need to practice a bit more.” She tells the blonde and he looks at her, a smile on his face before walking closer to Elijah and her._

_“And how is your relationship with our mother?” He asks her more quietly now, clearly not wanting the older woman to listen._

_“Not good. But I have to behave nicely if I want to learn. She is very powerful, as is Ayana.” Iliana tells him and he nods, his lips curving a bit. “What were you doing here anyways, Niklaus? Spying on me?” She asks playfully and he shakes his head nervously._

_“She’s only teasing brother, she likes to see you flustered.” Elijah reassures him and Iliana laughs at that. Nik looks between his brother and her and nods._

_“Yes, Nik. I just love watching you stutter and get all nervous around me.” She teased and he looked down, a humorous smile on his face. “What are you doing here, anyways?” She turns to Elijah questioningly. “Shouldn’t you be working with the men of the village?” He presses his lips together and nods before turning to his brother._

_“Father is calling for us.” Iliana stiffened at the mention of Mikael and turned to Nik, knowing how afraid he was of his own father. The blonde stared at his brother for a second before looking down. He turned around and left them, going to Mikael. Iliana turned back to Elijah and saw him staring at the spot Nik had just been standing in. “I better go. I can’t leave him alone with father.”_

_“Of course.” She nodded and smiled at him gently, understanding the situation perfectly. “I have to get back home before_ my _father notices I’m not there.” He nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving her too. She watched him go and turned back to go home, but was stopped again. This time though, Finn was standing in front of her. “Finn.” She greeted him politely but he just looked at her. Although she got along with all of the siblings, Finn was the only one that she didn’t really like. He was too… serious and uptight. Besides, he seemed to hate her. She didn’t see the point in trying to befriend him. Seeing as he didn’t respond, Iliana stepped aside and started walking to her home._

_“Do you enjoy it?” He said out loud and she turned back, looking at him puzzled. “Toying with my brothers’ emotions?”_

_“What?” She asked confused at his words. “I don’t-”_

_“You’re getting in between them.” He cut her off, a serious expression on his face. She looked at him baffled and shook her head._

_“You’re delusional, Finn.” She told him. “Stay out of my life. It doesn’t concern you.” Iliana told him, now angry at his accusations._

_“It is my concern when my brothers are involved.” He said defiantly. She pursed her lips and shook her head. “One day, mother will have enough of it and you will pay the consequences, Iliana.” He warned her and she chuckled humorlessly._

_“Go back to running behind your mother, Finn. And leave me and Elijah alone.” She said before turning back again._

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,_ girl. _” He said in disdain. She just ignored him and walked away, not noticing Elijah standing nearby, listening to the whole thing. Little did she know, that would be the beginning of the end for them._

Nat woke up slowly, turning on the bed to lay on her back. She looked up at the apartment ceiling and thought about her most recent memory. There goes another brother, she thought. So far she had remembered Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik and now Finn. Although, judging by her dream, her and Finn didn’t seem to get along that well. Before she could dwell anymore on that, the door opened and Elena walked in, talking on the phone. 

“I’ve got this, Damon.” She said as she closed the door. Nat sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes before getting up and walking towards Ric and Elena. “If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So… how does he look?” She asks quietly and Ric turns to her. “He’ll have to get over it. Call me later.” She hangs up and then turns to Nat. “Rebekah will come around.”

“You’re sure about that?” Ric asks and both girls turn to him. “I mean a thousand-year-old vampire, I’m sure, has learned the art of patience.” He remarks as Elena’s phone rings. She reads it and looks up at him. 

“She’s a thousand-year-old vampire who’s joined the cheerleader squad… There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric.” She showed both him and Nat the message that read ‘Come over for a chat. Rebekah.’.

“We got this.” Nat reassured him and he nodded reluctantly. 

“Fine. But be careful.” He warned them and Nat smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry, she’s not gonna hurt us.” 

“Let’s hope for the best.” He said and turned back to the pictures. “You should get going, I’m gonna keep working on this.” Elena grabbed her phone as she walked to the door and stepped out of the apartment, Nat right behind her. They got to the car and quickly got in, Elena driving away from Ric’s apartment. 

“So what exactly do you remember about the Original family?” Elena asked curiously after a few minutes. 

“Well, I now remember all the siblings.” Nat told her. “One of them was a dick. I think I hated him.” Elena turned to her and she shrugged. “But other than that, I just remember little details about them when they were human.”

“Why don’t you want Klaus dead?” Elena asked next and Nat sighed. 

“I don’t know. I just want us to neutralize him, stop him, but not… kill him. Especially not with Mikael.” She told her. “Just thinking about him gives me chills. And not in a good way.” They arrived at the Boarding House exactly at that moment and got out of the car. Nat opens the door and hears music blasting inside, Rebekah walking out of the living room with a glass of champagne. 

“Hey! What’s up?” She greets them cheerfully. 

“You invited me over? To talk?” Elena reminds her and the blonde smiles before turning around. 

“All right girls, have at it!” Suddenly six girls in various dresses walk in the room. “Okay, now twirl please.” They twirl and show Elena and Nat the dresses. 

“You compelled your own private runway show?” Elena asks flatly.

“I need a Homecoming dress.” Rebekah explains. “So, what do you think? Pick one.” She tells them and Nat looks at the girls for a second before choosing her favorite.

“I like the red one.” She tells her friend and she smiles before turning to her sister. 

“I’m not here to help you shop. I’m here to talk about why you don’t want me to wake up Mikael.” Elena tells her and Nat runs a hand over her face. Rebekah then rushes to one of the girls and grabs her neck, ready to bite her. 

“I said ‘pick one’, Elena.” She threatened and Elena swallowed nervously before looking at the different dresses.

“The red one.” She said quickly and Rebekah let the girl go.

“There. It wasn’t so hard, was it?” She tells Elena before turning to the girls. “Go away. Remember nothing.” The girls leave the room and Rebekah picks up her champagne glass as she walks towards Nat and Elena. “You do not threaten me. You’ll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?” She warns her sister and Elena nods, Rebekah walking past her. “Come on then.” 

“Where are we going?” Nat asked Rebekah as they walked upstairs. 

“To snoop around.” She says and heads to Stefan’s room, opening the door and stepping inside. Nat enters too, but Elena stays at the doorway. “How fun is this?” The blonde says as she starts opening drawers. Nat looks around the room impressed. She hadn’t been much in here, and the few times she had, she didn’t stay long. 

“We shouldn’t be here…” Elena says from the door and Nat rolls her eyes at her sister’s words. 

“‘Course we should!” Rebekah exclaims. “Come on, like you’ve never wanted to snoop.” She says holding up Stefan’s underwear. “A lot has changed since the twenties.” She mutters and Nat bursts out laughing. 

“Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?” Elena grumbled. 

“Ah… you really are no fun. What do you want to know?” The vampire asked flatly. 

“Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?” Elena asked curiously as she entered the room too.

“Careful, Elijah might have lied about that too.” Nat said bitterly. Elena looked at her confused while Rebekah chuckled as she went through more of Stefan’s stuff.

“He was telling the truth. My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.” She explained and Elena frowned at her words. 

“So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn’t even been discovered yet.” 

“Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy… blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people.” Rebekah said and Elena furrowed her brows.

“The werewolves.” Nat cleared up and Elena nodded. 

“To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me.” 

“You make it sound so normal.”

“It was.” Nat told her sister.

“Once a month, our family, along with a few others, retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we’d return home.” Rebekah told them as she looked out the window. “One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price…” She trailed off and Nat opened her mouth in shock.

“Oh my God…” She said and looked at Elena, noticing a similar expression on her face.

“That was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans.” She said, her voice sounding oddly sad. Suddenly, Elena’s phone started ringing, snapping them out of the little moment. “You better get that. That’ll be Damon checking up on you.” She said and Elena looked at her before answering her phone. 

“Hello?” Rebekah walks over to one of the shelves in the room and grabs one of Stefan’s journal “Damon, where are you?” Elena keeps talking on the phone as Rebekah sits next to Nat on the bed and opens the diary, showing it to Nat who just smiles amusedly at it and shakes her head. “Yes, I’m fine, but I can’t talk right now. Is that Stefan?” She asks in disbelief and Nat snaps her head to her sister. Leave it to Damon to completely ruin things, she thought. “Damon! How could you let him out?” Elena exclaims angrily through the phone. Rebekah and Nat stare at each other and quietly laugh before going back to reading Stefan’s journal to ignore Elena’s conversation with Damon. After a few minutes, they hear Elena’s voice directed at them. “Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?” She asks annoyed and Rebekah gets up, picking up a photo of Elena and Stefan from the table.

“Honestly, I don’t get you two as a couple.” The blonde tells Elena.

“Why would you? You don’t know anything about who he really is.” She scoffs. Nat gets up from the bed and leans on the wall, watching their exchange quietly. 

“I know exactly who he is. He’s a vampire. We’re a predatory species.” She leans closer to Elena’s face and looks her straight in the eye. “We don’t have time to care about humans and their silly little lives.” 

“Is that why you did that runway show earlier? ‘Cause you don’t care about the Homecoming Dance…” Elena trails off and Rebekah stiffens immediately. Fair enough. Rebekah was lying if she said she didn’t care at all about these things. “You know what, I’m just gonna go.” Elena said, standing up. Nat furrowed her brows and looked at her sister confused.

“You haven’t even heard half the story.” The blonde reminded her. 

“And you are not going to tell it. You’re just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with… maybe you can compel yourself a friend.” 

“I am her friend.” Nat said crossing her arms, upset about Elena’s words. But she didn’t care, she turned around and started to leave.

“The necklace wasn’t Stefan’s to give.” Elena stops on her tracks at Rebekah’s voice and looks at Nat. “It belonged to the Original Witch.” She finished and Elena turned around.

“The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?” Elena asked and Rebekah nodded before turning to Nat. 

“And the one who put the curse on Iliana.” At that, Nat stood up right and opened her mouth in shock. “But she didn't just do that. She’s the one who turned us into vampires.” Both girls looked at the vampire surprised. That was new information for both of them. “My parents implored the witch Ayana to help them protect us, but she said it was a crime against nature.” She explained before looking around. “I’m thirsty. Do you want a drink?” She walked out of the room and Elena and Nat followed her. 

“So, vampirism was a form of protection?” Nat asked as they went down the stairs. 

“What else would it be?” Rebekah told her. 

“A curse?” Elena offered and the blonde shook her head. 

“My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive.”

“Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not… leave?” Elena said hesitantly. 

“Pride…” Rebekah said out loud. “My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses…” She explained and Nat nodded, but a frown took over her face at her words. “But Ayana refused to help my parents. Which is why that responsibility now fell in my mother’s hands.” 

“In _her_ hands? How could she do anything?” Elena asked genuinely confused. 

“Because my mother was also a witch.” She shrugged and Elena stopped walking. 

“What?” Nat asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at Rebekah. 

“The witch of the Original Family, The Original Witch?” The blonde told them as if it was obvious. 

“You’re telling me that _your_ mother killed me?” Nat asked, anger seeping through her veins. Rebekah nodded apologetically and stepped inside the library. Elena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and entered the room too, Nat following reluctantly.

“Where do they keep their best vintage?” Rebekah asked out loud as she searched through the shelves. 

“But if your mother was a witch, then…” Elena trailed off and the blonde shook her head. 

“Am I? No, a witch is nature’s servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature.” She said and Nat suddenly remembered one of her dreams.

“But Kol was.” She remarked and Rebekah turned to her, a smile curving on her lips. 

“It was one of his greatest pains when we turned into vampires. Losing his magic.” She shrugged before turning to Elena. “You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn.” She explained.

“How did you turn?” Elena questioned. 

“She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts.” Nat’s eyes widened at her words. Every passing second, she only convinced herself that waking Mikael would be a great mistake. 

“He killed you?” Elena asked the vampire, stunned at that piece of information.

“And he wasn’t delicate about it either.” She said before breaking the neck off a bottle of wine and throwing it into the fireplace. “We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric!” She exclaimed. “The feeling of power was indescribable...but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out.” She looked at Nat for a second and then looked away. “Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground.” A sad feeling made its way into Nat’s heart at those last words. That tree... “But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated.” Elena and Nat looked at her questioningly and she exhaled. “The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it… And with that, the predatory species was born…”

“Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?” Nat asked her.

“When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father’s greatest shame.” She told her. Nat looked away, feeling pity for the hybrid at being turned away his entire life by his supposed father.

“Yeah, Elijah told us this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn’t his son.” Elena remembered and Nat looked at Rebekah intently.

“She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But not before Iliana tried to stop it.” She said and looked at Nat. “It was the last straw. She killed you and then cursed you.” Nat nodded at that. She had a dream about it, about her trying to stop the curse from happening, but to no avail of course. “But Mikael’s greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her.” She stated. Nat and Elena turned to her wide eyed at that revelation. 

“Mikael killed your mother?” Elena asked her in disbelief. 

“He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched.” Her voice sounded far away, lost in the memories of so long ago. Nat didn’t say anything out loud, but she was glad Esther was killed in a violent manner. Serves her right. “Afterwards, my father took off in a rage and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. After that, Elijah, Niklaus and I vowed to stick together, always and forever.” She told them and Nat smiled sadly at that. 

“Always and forever… even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?” Elena asked her, making Nat frown at her words. 

“We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik… Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we’ve all made that mistake at least once. I’ve made it several times.” She shrugged and Nat nodded, understanding her point perfectly. She didn’t condone the hybrid’s actions, but she understood where he came from.

“But you still love him?” Elena pressed on. 

“He’s my brother. And I’m immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?” She retorted before sighing. “You’ve heard the story, it’s time to go.” She composed herself quickly. Elena made no move to leave, angering Rebekah. “I said leave, Elena! I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m no longer playing along.”

“I’m just looking for one good reason why we shouldn’t wake Mikael.” 

“And I’ve given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I’m not stupid.” She said angrily. Nat was on her side on this one, she didn’t want to wake Mikael either, but the others would do it anyway.

“It’s no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan’s life and over mine.” Elena snapped back.

“Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart.” She threatens. “I have a feeling Natalia will not stand by idly either.” Nat looked at her seriously, knowing that her words held some truth to it. She may not show it now, but if and when the time came, she knew she would fight to keep Klaus alive. Just like she had in the ritual. “And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!” Elena looked at her one last time before walking out the door, Nat in tow. 

*** 

“We, uh, filled in what we could.” Ric told Elena and Nat. They were with Bonnie and Ric in the Lockwood cellar listening to his explanation of the story. After they left the Boarding House, they drove in silence to the Lockwood cellar, neither talking about what had just happened. Ric stuck post-it notes to the different symbols as he showed them. “A vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc.”

“That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires...which means _that_ was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed.” Elena explained.

“Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: we’ve got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind.” Ric explained both girls and Nat frowned at the little drawings.

“Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But… why is that one connected to the witch’s death?” Nat asked Bonnie and she shook her head slowly. 

“We don’t know. We haven’t gotten that far.” She told them and Nat looked back at the drawings. 

“Oh my God…” Elena whispered, making them turn their heads to her. “Rebekah doesn’t know the real story.” She realized before grabbing some pictures and turning around to leave the cave. Nat looks at Bonnie and Ric confused and follows Elena out. 

“What’s going on?” Nat asks Elena as they get out of the cave.

“We need to talk to her again.” Elena tells her as she walks up the stairs of the cellar. Nat sighs in frustration but follows her anyways, knowing it would be better if she was with Elena at the moment. They walked over to the car and immediately got in, driving away from the Lockwood property. After some minutes, they arrived at the house and stepped outside of the car. Elena opened the door and walked to the library, Nat behind her.

“I thought I told you to leave. Twice.” Rebekah said out loud as she poured herself a glass of scotch. 

“How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?” She asked, ignoring her previous words.

“Nik was there. He told me.” The blonde said matter of factly. 

“He lied to you.” Her sister shook her head and walked closer to her, Nat staying put and watching curiously.

“And how do you know that?”

“The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols.” She explained and placed the pictures on the table. “The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother.” She pointed at a picture and Rebekah looked at it carefully.

“Her necklace.” The blonde realized. Nat walked closer to them slowly, wanting to know what Elena was getting at.

“And this is the story of her death. They hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus.” She stated clearly and Nat widened her eyes. 

“No!” Rebekah exclaimed. “No, he wouldn’t.”

“She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him.” She told her before pointing at Nat. “She cursed the love of his life and killed her in a gruesome manner. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence...when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you.” It actually made sense. Nat could see this was hurting Rebekah and shut her eyes, knowing this would not end well. 

“These mean nothing! They’re just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!” Rebekah yelled loudly. She then took the pictures and teared them to pieces before throwing the into the burning fireplace.

“Then why are you so upset?” Elena asked.

“Elena, stop.” Nat finally intervened, but her sister paid her no mind. 

“Why are you doing this to me? I’ve done nothing to you!” The vampire yells, tears now covering her face. 

“Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on Nat, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!” Elena exclaimed and Rebekah snapped, grabbing her by the throat and vamping out. Nat jumped at the sudden movement and tried to do something.

“Rebekah-”

“Shut up! Shut up! Don’t talk anymore! Nothing!” The vampire yells and both girls look at her afraid. She calms down slightly and lets go of Elena before falling onto her knees and sobbing loudly. Nat immediately walked over to her and kneeled down next to her, putting her arms around her friend comfortingly. She looked up and saw Elena looking at the blonde sadly and guiltily.

“Go.” Nat mouthed and Elena looked at her hesitantly. She nodded slowly and Elena turned around, leaving Nat to console Rebekah. “It’s okay, Bekah. I’m here.” She said soothingly as the girl cried. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they know now the truth about Klaus killing Esther! Next chapter: Mikael and Nat come face to face and Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls. How do you think the encounter with Nat and Mikael go?
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	31. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming.” Elena sighed as she looked through the different dresses. Nat was sitting on the bed with Bonnie looking through the photos Ric took of the cave. “Do you already have a dress, Nat?” She asked and Nat looked up at her, nodding quickly. 

“It’s at the Boarding House. I’m getting ready with Bekah.” She explained and Elena nodded before turning back to her closet and taking out another dress before wrinkling her nose and putting it back.

“So, don’t go. Let’s stay home order takeout an over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric.” Bonnie told her sister. Elena turned to her and smiled bashfully.

“We have to go. Caroline will kills us.” 

“Ha. Caroline actually has a date…” Bonnie trailed off, her voice turning a bit sad. Nat and Elena exchanged glances and looked at her intently. 

“You know you can talk to us about Jeremy, right?” Elena said as she sat down next to Bonnie. 

“I don’t need to talk about it. He fell in love with his ghost girlfriend and lied about it. What’s done is done.” Bonnie told them flatly and turned to the photos. 

“You have to talk about it. He hurt you, Bon. We are mad at him too.” Nat told her, pointing to Elena and her. 

“You are mad at your little brother. You’ll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson.” The witch told them. “You can’t really be mad like I am.” She shrugged.

“Bonnie…” 

“And you shouldn’t have to be. He’s your brother. So no, I can’t really talk to you about it.” Elena looked like she was going to say something, but stayed quiet. Bonnie was right. Even though the were mad at Jeremy right now, he was their little brother. They couldn’t stop talking to him altogether. “Look, I’m gonna go home and find something for tonight. I’ll try to figure out more of this.” Bonnie told them holding up the photos and they nodded.

“Okay. I have to help Damon prepare the weapons for tonight too.” Elena told her as Bonnie got up. The witch grabbed her bag and grimoire and turned to them. 

“Be careful tonight.” She warned and they smiled at her. She then turned back and stepped out of the room, leaving the house after. 

“Do you like this one?” Nat turned to Elena and saw her holding up a dark grey satin ruffle short dress. She looked it over and nodded. 

“Yep. Looks cute.” Elena grinned at her and put the dress on the bed before grabbing a black coat. “Are you ready to go?” Nat asked as she got up and walked to the door. Elena nodded, grabbing her bag and following her out. They walked down the stairs and Nat grabbed the car keys before opening the door. She went to the car and opened the door to the driver’s seat. She started the car, Elena getting in after putting the dress and coat in the back.

“So… Mikael?” Elena asked after a few minutes. 

“Can’t wait to see him!” Nat exclaimed sarcastically. Elena chuckled at that and shook her head. 

“He’s probably already up.” She said. They had daggered him last night after he explained that Stefan was compelled and would reveal the truth if he wasn’t really ‘dead’. Elena had told her everything late last night given that Nat had stayed home. She didn’t wanna see the Original just yet. If she was being honest, she hoped she wouldn’t have to see him at all.

“Goody.” Nat muttered as she parked the car outside the Boarding House. Both girls stepped out of the car and walked to the door, Nat opening it and entering the house. They heard Damon and Stefan’s voices coming from the library and headed that way. 

“You’re here. Good.” Damon said as soon as they stepped inside. Elena left her things on the couch and looked at some of the weapons laying on a table. She walked over to the table and was about to ask Damon something when a voice interrupted her. 

“Iliana Petrova.” Nat stiffened at the sound of Mikael’s voice. Damon, Elena and Stefan turned to her expectantly, wanting to know how she would react. Nat shut her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before turning around. 

“It’s actually Natalia Gilbert now.” She said harshly and he tilted his head, a smirk making its way to his face.

“You look just the same. Still a little insolent girl, I presume.” He told her tauntingly. She only looked him over once before smirking at him too. 

“Still a dick I presume.” Nat retorted. She heard Elena’s sharp intake of breath at her words but paid her no mind.

“I assume you, of course, don’t want Niklaus dead.”

“Your assumption is correct.”

“Right. Nothing’s changed in a thousand years. Which is why I can’t let anything to chance.” He muttered before rushing to her and grabbing her throat tightly, lifting her slightly from the floor. Her eyes widened and she hit his hand repeatedly so he could let her go. Mikael looked behind him at the brothers and her sister. “If any of you try to make any move, I’ll kill her and all of you.” He warned them and turned back to her. “I see you are wearing a little vervain ring.” He said and she shook her head, knowing what he was about to do. The vampire took the ring off her finger and threw it to the floor. “Now.” He looked her straight in the eye and she stopped fighting him. “You are not going to say anything to Niklaus about the plan or me being alive. You will not tell anyone that is not in this house of this plan. You will simply observe, you will not do anything.” He compelled her and she nodded robotically. “Good.” He let her go and she fell to the floor, grabbing her throat. 

“Nat!” Elena exclaimed and ran to her. Nat only looked up at the vampire before picking her ring and standing up quickly.

“I hate you.” She told him angrily. “I hope you die slowly and painfully.” Is all she said before leaving the room.

***

“So?” Rebekah asked Nat gesturing to her outfit. She was wearing the red dress with a pair of heels. Her hair was down in loose waves and she was wearing makeup that made her features stand out. 

“You look beautiful, Bekah.” Nat smiled sweetly from the bed. She was really happy for the vampire. After 90 years in a coffin, she finally got to experience the small things about high school.

“Getting a head start, huh?” Elena’s voice came from the door and Nat and Rebekah turned to her. 

“Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance.” The blonde chuckled nervously as Elena entered the room. 

“Ever?” She asked shocked and Rebekah nodded. 

“I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway… I didn’t want to leave anything to chance.” She explained and then turned to Nat. “Have you heard from him?”

“No. But I’m sure that when he does return he’ll do it with flair.” She shrugs and Rebekah nods, turning to Elena now. 

“And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?” At the mention of Mikael, Nat stiffened and looked away. Her throat still hurt slightly, but what hurt her more was that she had been compelled by him. She hated it. She hated _him._

“Yes.” Elena confirmed. 

“Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. I just- I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael.”

“I know it’s really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town.” Elena told Rebekah gently. 

“Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted.” She said and then turned to Nat. “No one in my family can.” She tells her before turning back to Elena, tears now gathering in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Elena asks her worriedly. 

“I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart.” She said before standing up right and shaking her head. “No tears- I don't want to ruin my makeup.” She turned back and looked in the mirror again. “How do I look?”

“You look amazing! But you’re missing one thing.” Elena tells her and takes the necklace out of her pocket, holding it up for Rebekah to see. 

“My mother’s necklace.” Rebekah whispers and Elena nods. Nat smiles at her sister, knowing how much this meant to Rebekah.

“You should wear it tonight.” Rebekah turned back to the mirror and looked in the mirror. “May I?” She nods and Elena puts the necklace around her neck, clasping it quickly and smiling at her. 

“Thank you.” The blonde said, a smile curving on her lips. Nat smiled too but frowned when she saw Elena taking something out of the front of her shirt. Suddenly, she drove the dagger through Rebekah’s heart. Nat gasped and stood up quickly, looking at her sister in shock.

“Elena, what the hell!” She exclaims loudly and looks her through the mirror. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t leave anything to chance either.” Elena responds and Rebekah falls to the floor dead. 

“Why did you do that?” Nat asks her angrily. 

“Klaus is her brother. She would never really be on our side.” Elena tells her and Nat shuts her eyes, frustrated and betrayed by her sister’s actions. “This is our only chance to get him out of our lives.” Nat understands where she’s coming from and why she did it, but it doesn’t mean she’s okay with it.

“The dagger comes out after this is over.” She deadpans and Elena nods, sitting on the bed. Suddenly Damon stepped inside the room and his eyes landed on Rebekah before looking at Elena’s remorseful stare and Nat’s angry glare. He walks over to the bed and grabs the blanket before covering the Original’s body.

“In the back! Harsh!” He tells Elena and she sighs. 

“It had to be done.” She said and looked at Nat. “Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side.” She repeated and Nat exhaled loudly before sitting next to her on the bed. 

“Hey, I’m not judging you. It’s very ‘Katherine’ of you.” He tells her smirking.

“Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon.” Elena grumbles and looks at Nat. “No offense.” 

“It was a compliment. Sort of…” He says and sits next to both girls. 

“Stefan’s right. Someone’s gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. It’s probably gonna be me.” She sighs and Nat shakes her head.

“Well, this time I’m not gonna beg you not to kill him. Mikael made sure of that.” She muttered angrily. 

“Elena, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine.” Damon reassured her.

“Yeah, but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that’s the problem, Damon. I’m the weak link.” She mumbled. Nat looked at her and sighed, knowing that Elena didn’t really want to dagger Rebekah. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she’s not really dead.” Nat tells her and Elena nods. 

“Do you trust him? Mikael?” Elena asks Damon.

“No.” 

“What about Stefan?” Nat asks and he shakes his head.

“No. Not as long as he is under Klaus’ control.” 

“Then you need a better plan.” Nat retorts. 

“I know what to do.” He tells her and then turns to Elena. “You’re just not gonna like it.”

“Why not?” She asks, furrowing her brows at his words.

“Because when this all goes down, I don’t want you having _any_ part of it.”

“What does that mean?” Nat asks him, confused now. 

“Do you trust me?” He asks both girls and Nat nods immediately. 

“Yes.” Elena tells him.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” He smiles at them and both girls look at each other, wondering what he had in mind. 

***

Nat hears someone knocking on the door and perks up, Katherine putting her earrings on. She was gonna pose as Elena tonight in case Mikael or Klaus tried anything. Nat grabbed her leather jacket and put it on top of her black fitted sleeveless black dress. She was wearing black pumps and her hair was down, her face covered with some makeup. Nat nodded at her sister and they walked to the front door, getting ready to leave. 

“How would you feel about a backup date?” Elena says and Katherine walks out, smirking at Matt. Nat walks behind her and stands next to both girls and looking at the blonde. 

“Make that two.” She says and he opens his mouth in surprise before nodding reluctantly and walking over to his car, Katherine following him. Nat turns to Elena and she nods. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” She says before stepping out too. Nat got in first, scooting over to sit in the middle, Katherine on her right and Matt on her left.

“Well this is cozy.” Katherine said and Nat turned to Matt, who was driving in an awkward silence. She noticed he wasn’t driving towards the school and frowned. 

“Where are we going?”

“To Tyler’s.” He answered. “There was a problem at the gym so he moved the party to his house.” 

“Oh.” She nodded and turned back to Katherine. “Where have you been?”

“Around.” She shrugged. “So, Rebekah is dead, huh?” She asked and Matt’s eyes widened, turning to Nat. 

“Elena daggered her, she’s not really dead. Tomorrow I’ll take that dagger out of her body.” She explained and Matt nodded. 

“Heard you were compelled by Mikael.” Katherine told Nat. She couldn’t really say anything, so she stayed quiet. “That’s a yes, I guess.” She then stayed quiet throughout the ride. 

Nat looked forward, her hand unconsciously going to the necklace Klaus had given her. She hadn’t worn it since the day he gave it to her, but tonight, she felt as if something was missing, so she put it on. Nat noticed that Matt was already parking the car outside the Lockwood Mansion. She bit her lip nervously as her sister got out of the car and exhaled, trying to calm down. She hopped out of the truck and walked with Matt and Katherine inside. 

“So much for Homecoming…” Katherine said as they stepped inside and saw people everywhere drinking beer. 

“This is weird. Us being here together…” Matt trailed off, looking between Nat and Katherine. The vampire looked up and saw Caroline heading their way. 

“There’s Caroline. She doesn’t know anything.” She told him quietly before whispering in his ear. “Act normal.” 

“Hey… Klaus is here.” Caroline said as she stood in front of them. 

“What?” Matt asked taken aback.

“Yeah! Apparently our sired hybrid-friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party!” She exclaimed hotly. Nat and Katherine exchanged knowing glances and sighed. “I expected more surprise.” Caroline said suspiciously.

“I’ve learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does.” Katherine said, quickly covering up for them. “I’m gonna go find Bonnie.” She said before she walked away. Nat looked between her and Caroline before smiling tightly. 

“I’m gonna go find Klaus.” Is all she said before leaving Caroline and Matt alone. She walked around for a moment and noticed Klaus and Stefan talking. She headed their way and just as she was getting close, Stefan left the hybrid’s side. Klaus’ gaze landed on Nat and a smile made its way to his lips before he stepped closer to her. 

“You look beautiful.” He said and she smiled lightly at him before taking the beer from his hand and taking a sip. He only looked at her and took the bottle back once she finished. Suddenly, his eyes landed on her necklace and he grinned at her. “I see you are wearing the necklace.”

“It’s a beautiful necklace.” She shrugged.

“Does that mean you’re no longer angry at me?” He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Let’s see. You hurt my friends and my sister. And you sent Stefan the dick to ‘protect’ me.” She told him and he laughed quietly at the last part. “So yeah. Although, I’m more annoyed than anything.” 

“I’m sorry. You have all the right to be angry at me, love. I just hope it doesn’t last forever.” 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be forever. I’ll die soon enough anyway.” She said before turning around and walking away. But he grabbed her arm gently and turned her back to him. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed the soft and sad look he gave her. 

“Don’t talk like that.” 

“It’s the truth, Nik. You know it.” She told him softly before looking away. “You know, I remembered your brother.” She said, trying to change the subject. He perked up and looked at her curiously. “Finn.” He laughed and let go of her arm. 

“You always hated him.” 

“Yes, well, he’s an ass.” She shook her head. “Was an ass.” She corrected herself and laughed along with him. Once they sobered up, he pursed his lips and looked at her intently. “What?”

“Did you see Mikael?” He asked. Her heart suddenly started beating irregularly. She wanted to tell him all about the stupid plan, but the compulsion was working. She couldn’t physically tell him anything. 

“Alive? No.” She lied through her teeth. “He was dead, thank God.” He looked at her for a moment before nodding and looking around. 

“Where is Rebekah, pray tell?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. I came here with Elena.” Another lie. He turned back to her and stared suspiciously. She looked into his eyes and willed her heart to calm down. After a brief moment he turned around and left her there. She exhaled in relief when he left and went to look for Katherine and Matt. After a few minutes, she found them talking on the lawn, drinking some beer. “I am so over this shit.” She grumbled once she stood with them. 

“Liven up, Nat. It’s our last Homecoming.” Matt said playfully and offered her a beer. She grabbed the bottle and took a swig, Katherine and Matt staring at her impressed. 

“Are you okay?” The vampire asked her and she shook her head. 

“Nope. I can’t even talk about it.” She said quietly, knowing that there were too many curious ears around. She then looks at the bottle of beer and notices she had already drank it all. “I’m sorry, Matt.” He shakes his head and takes her bottle and Katherine’s.

“I’ll go get us more drinks.” They nod and he leaves them. Not even a minute passes when Klaus walks up to them, Katherine immediately stiffening.

“Where’s your date?” He asks Katherine.

“Getting me a drink.” She answers. He offers her his drink and she glares at him, rejecting it. 

“Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael’s demise.” He smirks at her and she presses her lips together. 

“He came at me. I didn’t have a choice.” She shrugs. Lies, Nat thought.

“Still, I’m impressed. It’s not easy for a human to dagger an Original.” 

“It wasn’t her first time.” Nat adds and he looks at her.

“Right. Elijah.” He nods and turns to the party. Nat and Katherine exchange nervous glances but look back at the hybrid when he turns back around. “You seem nervous.”

“I’m not nervous. I just don’t like you.” Katherine says quickly, hoping he would leave them. 

“Let’s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you’re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won’t succeed.” He tells both of them. Nat looks at her nervously and the vampire stares at him. 

“It won’t be for lack of trying.” She tells him and tries to leave with Nat, but Klaus stops them.

“Ah, you’d be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I’ve already ensured that he’ll die along with me.” He tells Nat smiling. “Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me, you’re killing him too.” He says and leaves them alone. They stare at each other and Nat nods, Katherine leaving to warn the others of this. 

She sighs and walks around for some time, talking with some of her classmates on the way. After a few minutes, she bumps into someone, almost falling to the floor, but the person grabs her arm quickly and steadies her. When she looks up, she finds Luke smiling at her. 

“Nat, hey!” He says cheerily and she smiles at him. 

“Luke, hi.” She greets him. 

“You look great!” He exclaims as he looks at her.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.” She says and grins at him. “So, Homecoming?” 

“It’s not so bad.” He shrugs as he takes a sip from his beer. “Definitely a lot more fun than drinking punch on the gym.” He laughs and she nods, a tight smile on her face. Fun isn’t exactly the word she would use to describe this night. “So, have you talked to your ‘old friend’?” He asks, emphasizing the words old friend. She takes a deep breath and looks around. 

“Well-” Before she could continue talking, she felt an arm draping around her shoulder, Luke staring at the person in surprise. 

“Natalia, love. Who is this?” Klaus asks and she turns to him before looking at her friend.

“Luke, this is Nik, an _old friend_ of mine.” She tells him and he nods in realization before holding out his hand to Klaus. 

“Nice to meet you, man. I’m Luke, Nat’s lab partner and friend.” He smiles politely at him and Klaus grips his hand and shakes it. 

“Pleasure.” Nat was watching their exchange carefully and realized Klaus was about to compel him, so she hit him with her elbow hard. He let go of Luke’s hand and looked at her curiously. 

“If you’ll excuse us, Luke. We’re gonna get some drinks. I’ll see you around.” She says and drags the hybrid away from him. Once they are a safe distance away, she turns around and glares at him. “No compelling my friends.” She warns him and he raises his arms up defensively. 

“Whatever you say, love.” He says and she sighs. 

“I’m gonna get something to drink.” He was about to follow her when she stopped him. “Alone.” She deadpanned and he rolled his eyes. She walked away and was about to enter the house again when a girl stepped in front of her. Before she could say anything, the girl grabbed her tightly and clamped her hand over Nat’s mouth, dragging her away to the front of the mansion. Nat struggled to get out of her hold, but she was too strong. Probably a vampire or a hybrid, she thought.

They walked for a few minutes before the girl pushed her to another girl, and when she looked up, she realized it was Katherine. Her eyes widened and was about to call her Katherine when she remembered she was supposed to be Elena.

“Elena!” She exclaimed worriedly before turning back to the girl, but instead of seeing her, she saw Mikael standing there. “Mikael.” She scowled.

“You two will be perfect bait for Niklaus.” He smirked and stared at them. Nat sighed, glad that Elena wasn’t really here. Before he could say anything else, the girl from before came back and Mikael nodded at her before walking over to the front door a few feet away from them. “Hello Niklaus.” Nat heard him say. 

“Hello, Mikael.” Klaus’ voice came from inside. “Why don’t you come in? Oh, that’s right, I forgot you can’t.” He said smugly and Nat chuckled quietly at his words. 

“Or you can come outside if you want.”

“Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.” Suddenly, a group of hybrids walk out of the bushes and gather behind Mikael.

“They can’t kill me.” Mikael reminds Klaus. 

“True. But it’ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they’ll pounce.” 

“The big bad wolf.” Mikael mocks him. “You haven’t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they’re still part vampire. And they can be compelled.” As soon as he says that, the girl pushes Katherine and Nat into Mikael’s arms. Klaus’ eyes land on Nat and his mouth opens a little. “Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or they die.” Mikael threatens. 

“Go ahead. Kill them.” Nat shuts her eyes, knowing that the vampire would really do it.

“No, Klaus. He’ll do it.” Katherine begs. 

“If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations.” Mikael says pointing at Katherine. “And this one, well… I’ve got to admit I really just want to kill her.” Nat opens her eyes at his words and glares at him. 

“I don’t need them.” Klaus told him flatly, referring to the hybrids. “I just need to be rid of you.”

“To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.” Mikael yelled and Nat shook her head.

“You have me!” She exclaimed, tears now gathering in her eyes. Mikael grabbed her arm tighter and shut her up quickly. She winced and looked at Klaus, seeing him tear up at their words.

“I’m calling you bluff, father. Kill them.” He spit out. 

“Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won’t have to.”

“My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them. Come on, old man. Kill them.” He says. “Kill them!!!” He yells loudly and Nat feels a tear fall from her eye at his words. Mikael starts laughing and looks at Klaus. 

“Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.” Mikael states before stabbing both girls in the back. Nat gasps and falls to the floor, feeling the blood come out of her back and putting her hand over the wound. She looks towards Katherine and sees her on the floor too, faking it for now. She then turns to Klaus and sees his shocked and worried face. Suddenly, Damon rushes behind him, twisting him around and stabbing him with the White Oak stake in the stomach. Nat wants to yell in protest, but the compulsion kicks in, silencing her. She shuts her eyes in pain for a second before she hears Mikael. “Katherine…” He realizes and Nat opens her eyes, seeing her sister with two wolfsbane grenades in her hands. 

“Kaboom.” She smirks and throws them at the hybrids. Nat’s breath speeds up and she looks at Klaus and Damon. The younger vampire is about to stake him in the heart when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and holds him down, the stake falling to the floor. Nat exhales in relief and sees the hybrid grab the stake and jump towards Mikael, driving it through his heart. The older vampire screams and bursts into flames, dying after. Nat feels the compulsion break and throws her head back.

“Drink up, love.” She looks up at Klaus and sees him holding out his wrist so she could drink his blood and heal. She drinks quickly some blood before pulling back and staring him straight into his eyes. 

“He compelled me.” She whispers. “He compelled me not to tell you anything. I…” She trailed off and he nodded in understanding. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He reassured her and she closed her eyes again, feeling tired from the recent events. “Just rest for now.” He said soothingly and she nodded slowly, sleep overtaking her immediately. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Mikael is dead! And he compelled Nat before he died, so she couldn't say anything to Klaus ): On the bright side, we are getting closer to Elijah being back :)
> 
> Check out the board for S3. There's a section for this episode where there are pictures of Nat's outfit :) Here's the link  
> https://pin.it/5dvw6WP
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	32. The New Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.
> 
> Please read the A/N at the end!

“I feel like I’m going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time.” Elena told Bonnie as Nat ate some fries. They were at the Grill hanging out and Elena was telling Bonnie about her weird run in with that creepy guy in the morning.

“You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him.” Bonnie says matter of factly. Nat nods at that. It had been a couple of days since Homecoming and Klaus hadn’t even called Nat to see if she was okay after everything. 

“Why hasn’t he made a move? There has been no sign of him.” Elena frowns and turns to Nat. “Have you talked to him?”

“Nope.” She says and takes a sip from her glass of water. 

“Great. Just my slow spiral into insanity.” 

“Join the club. Everytime I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat.” Bonnie mutters. 

“The same dream?” Nat asks curiously. For some days now, Bonnie had been dreaming of the old witch house and some coffins there. 

“Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It’s weird.” 

“What of it’s not just some dream?” Elena asks. “What if it’s like… you know… a witch dream?” Nat thought about it for a second and realized that it may be true. 

“It’s just stress. I’ll figure it out.” Bonnie tried to dismiss her and Nat frowned. 

“I don’t think it is, Bon. Trust me, I’ve been there already.” The witch just stares at her and nods before turning to her sister. 

“And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?” 

“He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan we know is gone.” Elena tells her dejectedly. 

“How is Damon handling it?” Bonnie then asks. 

“Damon is… Damon.” Nat said and looked around the Grill, spotting Damon sitting at the bar with Ric, who was grading papers. He had lots of different alcohol bottles in front of him and a glass in his hand.

“Nat.” Bonnie called and she turned back to her. “Did you already drink all of Dr. Martin’s herbs?” She asked gently and Nat took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“Not yet. I’ve been rationing, but it’s gonna run out soon.” She says.

“How soon?” Elena asks her frowning. 

“Next week.” She says curtly and Elena shuts her eyes, nodding slowly. “It’s okay. I’ll deal with it.” She shrugs and drinks more water, trying to hide her pain. Truth be told, she was freaking out. Nat didn’t think she was ready to start having lapses again, but it would happen if she wanted it or not, she just had to be strong enough. 

“Uh, well. I’m gonna go home, try to figure out this freaky nightmare.” Bonnie said awkwardly and both girls nodded. She grabbed her things and walked out of the Grill. A few minutes passed in silence before Alaric waved them over.

“Ric wants us to go there.” Nat told Elena and stood up, walking towards him and Damon quickly. When they got there, she furrowed her brows. “What’s up?”

“Jeremy was fired last week.” He told them and Nat sighed in frustration. Elena frowned and ran a hand over face. “He also got an F in his history essay. I… I don’t know, guys.” Ric said, clearly lost and not knowing how to deal with him. 

“We’ll try to talk to him, okay? Just go home and finish your work, Ric. We’ll be there soon.” Elena told him and he nodded, grabbing his things and leaving them with Damon. 

“Mm, what are you gonna do with your baby bro?” Damon slurred. Nat frowned and looked away. 

“You stink.” She told him flatly and he pouted. “Why are you so drunk this early in the morning?”

“Our plan to kill the hybrid freak failed monumentally.” He shrugged and stood up, walking over to the darts, Nat and Elena following him. 

“First of all, it was _your_ plan, I had nothing to do with it.” Nat corrected him. “And I told you, it was a bad idea to wake Mikael. You didn’t listen.” She said, leaning back on the bannister. 

“Spare me the lecture, Nat.” He grumbled and shot a dart. She shrugged and look at her sister. She was on the phone trying to reach Jeremy, but he didn’t answer.

“Jeremy, the minute you get this, call me!” She snapped angrily and hung up. Nat turned to Damon and saw him get a bulls-eye. She clapped loudly and he smirked at her. “Unbelievable!” Elena grumbled. 

“You are feisty when you are mad.” Damon told her and she shook her head. 

“It’s not that I’m mad. I’m just- I’m worried.” She said. 

“But why? He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena.”

“He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he’s not really talking to anyone.” Nat remarked from behind them and Elena nodded. 

“It’s typical teenager.” Damon said dismissively. 

“Who’s seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about.” Nat reminded him. 

“Not everyone. He still has you two.” He said and shot a dart before walking over to the dartboard and retrieving his darts. 

“You okay?” Elena asks worriedly. 

“What makes you think I’m not okay?” 

“Well, you’re day drunk. It’s not exactly your most attractive look.” Elena observed and Nat looked at her amusedly. He moved closer to her sister and smirked at her. 

“Mmm, what is my most attractive look?” He drawled out and she chuckled.

“Ah, ah. I’m not saying you have any attractive looks. I’m saying this is my least favorite one…” She trailed off while she looked at him. 

“Noted. See if I can make any improvements.” 

“Don’t mind me.” Nat turned her head slightly at the sound of Klaus’ voice and looked at him smiling at her sister and Damon. He turned to her and tilted his head in greeting and she smiled back at him. 

“Klaus.” Elena widened her eyes. Damon frowned at him and moved in front of Elena. 

“You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It’s a little beneath you, don’t you think?” Damon spit out and Nat rolled her eyes. Klaus wouldn’t do anything here. It was clear he still needed Elena to turn hybrids and he wouldn’t kill Damon. Or well, he would. But not in front of all these people, Nat thought. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Klaus said innocently. “I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate and see my favorite girl.” He pointed to the guy behind him and Nat. She narrowed her eyes at Klaus’, knowing he was here for something else. “Get a round in, would you Tony?” The guy nodded and left them. 

“I’m surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour.” Damon sarcastically said. 

“My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out.” He told them and Nat stared at Damon. 

“Cute, blonde, bombshell, psycho. Shouldn’t be too hard to find.” Damon smirked at the hybrid and he walked closer to them. 

“Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here.” Nat perked up at that and looked at him curiously. “Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word.” He told Damon and Elena with a smile on his face. 

“What more could you possibly want?” Elena asked him frowning. 

“Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan.” He told her as he grabbed the darts from Damon. 

“Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass.” Damon muttered. 

“Well you see, that is a shame.” He threw a dart and got a bulls-eye. “Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what’s mine.” Nat furrowed her brows at his words. Stefan stole from him?

“That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem.” Elena noted. Klaus looked at her and stepped closer, but Damon moved in between them. The hybrid smirked at him and chuckled amusedly. 

“Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart.” He said before walking away from them. He stopped in front of Nat and she looked at him expectantly. He only smiled at her and walked away. 

***

“So, you’re ready?” Ric asks both girls as they are setting the table. They were preparing dinner for them and Jeremy with the intent to have a talk with him to try to set him straight.

“Vampire, hybrids and Originals. No problem.” Nat starts and looks at her sister.

“Our rebellious brother? We’re worried.” Elena finishes. 

“Proof that you two are still human.” He tells them and they smile at him. Suddenly, the front door opened, the three of them turning to see Jeremy entering the kitchen and immediately going to the fridge. 

“Just in time! We’re cooking.” Nat says cheerily, but Jeremy shakes his head slightly. 

“Sorry, just passing through.” 

“Ah, well I thought we would all stay in. Have a meal together like a typical, atypical family.” Ric said out loud, Elena nodding and smiling at their brother. 

“Why?” Jeremy asked confused.

“Maybe because you got fired and you didn’t tell anyone?” Nat said, hands on her hips. He sighed and looked away. 

“Ah, look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He’s right outside.” He said and started to walk away. Nat and Elena frowned and looked at each other. 

“Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?” Ric asked confused. 

“I don’t know… Does it matter?”

“Yeah, Jeremy, it matters! He was sired by Klaus. He’s dangerous.” Elena exclaimed angrily. 

“He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides, you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can’t hang out with?” He glared at her pointedly. Nat frowned at him and shook her head. 

“What is with the attitude?” Nat spit out. 

“Yeah, whatever, this is lame.” He said dismissively and turned to leave. “Tyler is waiting.” Nat blocks his way and glares at him.

“Oh, no, no! You’re not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler.” Jeremy looked at her in disbelief before turning to Ric for help, but he shook his head.

“I’m with them on this, Jer. Sorry.” 

“All right, fine.” Jeremy muttered. “You want me to stay in? Let’s all stay in then. Yo, Tyler! Come on in!” He shouted. Nat opened her eyes in surprise and looked at him angrily.

“Jeremy…!” Elena trailed off, clearly surprised too. Tyler suddenly opened the door and stepped inside the house. Nat shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. What the hell was Jeremy thinking? Inviting Tyler in as if he’s not doing anything his ‘master’ tells him to? 

“Hey.” Tyler said awkwardly as he sat down, Nat, Elena and Ric exchanging glances. Jeremy poured some water on a glass and gave it to Tyler. “Thanks.”

“This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you’re just sitting in our kitchen.” Elena mumbled.

“Look, maybe I should go.” Tyler said, noticing their faces.

“Oh, stay. You’re not doing anything.” Jeremy reassured him.

“Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master.” Nat said snidely. 

“It’s not like that, Nat.” Tyler laughed and shook his head. She only stared at him for a second before turning to Ric. 

“Tell me Tyler, what is the difference between being sired and being compelled?” He asked curiously.

“Compulsion- that’s just mind control-like hypnosis. And being sired is… it’s like faith. You do something because you believe it’s the right thing.” He explained, Elena furrowing her brows at his words. 

“So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?” She asked. 

“I don’t serve him.” He clarified. “Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that.” 

“What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?” Ric asked him.

“He wouldn’t!” Tyler exclaimed. “And even if he did, I’d be fine. I’m a hybrid.” He shrugged. 

“Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?” Nat snapped. She was fed up with him thinking this was normal, that this was totally okay.

“Again, he wouldn’t.” 

“What if he did?” Nat pressed on.

“I don’t know! Then I’d rip out my heart!” He exclaimed, surprising Jeremy, Elena, Ric and her. They exchanged glances and looked back at the hybrid.”You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don’t understand.”

“You’re right Tyler. I don’t understand.” Elena said. “Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you’re just blindly loyal to him.”

“You’re overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions.” He snapped. They looked at him blankly and he sighed. After a brief awkward moment, Jeremy’s phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller, getting up quickly and walking to the kitchen. Nat and Elena looked at each other, wondering who was on the phone. After a minute, he hung up the phone and walked back to the table. 

“What was that about?” Nat asked. 

“It was nothing.” He said dismissively. 

“I got to go.” Tyler said as he got up. “Um, thanks for the food offer, but…” He trailed off and Ric nodded.

“Next time.” He assured him. Tyler smiled politely at him and left the house. “That was illuminating.” He grabbed Tyler’s glass of water and went to the sink to wash it, Nat and Elena following him. 

“So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house.” Elena said sarcastically. Nat sighed and ran a hand over her head. 

“I mean this whole sire bond thing is… wild. I don’t even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he’s saying. It’s this weird cult logic.” Alaric explained. 

“Well, great, that’s wonderful influence for you Jer…” Nat said out loud and turned to her brother, but he was gone. 

“Jeremy?” Elena asked as she looked around the room. They walked to the table and saw his ring lying in the middle of his plate.

“That’s his ring.” Ric told them. Nat picked it up and turned to the door. 

“Where did he go?” They went outside and saw him standing in the middle of the street. “Jeremy?” Elena called him, but he didn’t look at them. “What is he doing?” She asked Nat and Ric. They started walking over to him slowly when all of a sudden, they hear a car whipping around the corner. They turned to it and noticed that it was speeding towards Jeremy. 

“Oh my God!” Nat exclaimed and started running towards her brother, Elena and Ric behind her. “Jeremy!” She yelled desperately. 

“Jeremy!!” Ric yelled as he ran faster. Nat turned to the car and saw that it was getting close to him.

“Jeremy move!” Elena yelled. Alaric pushed their brother out of the way at the last second, getting hit by the car instead. Nat and Elena gasped loudly and ran over to his body, turning him over quickly. Suddenly, the car pulled up next to them and when the window rolled down, they saw Tony, Klaus’ hybrid. 

“There I go again. Bumping into people…” He shrugged. Nat looked at him angrily and frankly a bit scared too. He then drove away, leaving both girls with Ric. Nat turned back to Elena and saw her pick Ric’s hand to check if he was wearing the ring. When they spotted it, they sighed in relief. Nat turned to Jeremy and saw him getting up and running over to them. 

“He’s gonna be alright.” Elena assured him. “Are you okay?” Both girls looked at him in concern.

“I don’t understand.” He frowned and shook his head to the side. 

“Who was that on the phone earlier?” Nat asked him worriedly. He furrowed his brow and thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened. 

“It was Klaus!” He told them. Nat’s mouth opened in surprise at his words. She shouldn’t be surprised really. At this point, she should be used to his cruel actions, his mean ways to get what he wants. 

“You were compelled, Jeremy!” Elena realized. “We’ve gotta get him inside. Help me.” She told him and Nat, referring to Ric. They nodded and stood up, lifting Ric and getting him inside. After they laid him on the couch, Elena grabbed her phone. “I’m calling Damon.”

***

“How is he?” Damon asks as he enters the house. Nat was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, biting her lips nervously. Jeremy was standing on the other side of the room watching Ric with an unreadable expression. 

“He’s dead, but he had his ring. Klaus’ hybrid hit him. Now we just wait.” Elena told him calmly. She was trying to stay calm and relaxed through this whole thing, but Nat could clearly see her freaking out. 

“Jeremy, why aren’t you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?” Damon asked him.

“I don’t know.” He said meekly.

“It was Tyler.” Nat said out loud. Damon turned to her and stared at her expectantly. “It had to have been. That’s why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain.” Nat told her brother and he shook his head to the side, visibly mad at himself.

“Klaus is trying to send us a message.” Damon said frowning. “He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins full of his dead family members.” Nat whipped his head towards him and furrowed her brows. Stefan stole Klaus’ family? Huh, no wonder he was raging. 

“Coffins?” Elena asked. 

“Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and voilà!” Damon told her. “No one else on your family’s Christmas list needs to die.” Nat pursed her lips at his words. It shouldn’t be like this.

“Wait- that’s your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn’t kill me and everyone else we know?” Jeremy asked hotly. 

“You got a better idea?” Damon retorted and he nodded. 

“Yeah! Let’s get the hell out of here! Pack our bags and go!” He yelled. 

“Hey, Jeremy calm down.” Nat said as she walked over to him. 

“No, no! I’m not gonna calm down, Nat. This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work… who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive.” He told her before leaving the room. She sighed and turned back to Damon and Elena.

“He said he wants his family back.” Elena told Damon. 

“No, no! I know what you’re thinking. The answer is no!” He exclaimed, but Elena shook her head. 

“If we give him Rebekah…” She trailed off and looked at Nat. After the disastrous party, Nat had wanted to pull the dagger out, but they ended up convincing her not to, knowing that she would most likely kill Elena. 

“Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire. Not an option!” Damon says. Nat suddenly tilted her head in thought and looked at the vampire. 

“Klaus’ coffins… How many did you say there were?” She asked him. He looked at her and held up four fingers. She looked at Elena and noticed she had realized the same thing. Immediately, her sister took out her phone and dialed Bonnie. 

“Klaus is looking for fours coffins, just like in your dream.” She said as soon as the witch picked up the phone. “Guessing it’s not just stress?” She asked and looked at Nat. Of course it wasn’t stress. If Nat had learned anything during this past year, is that nothing’s a coincidence. Everything had a meaning in their lives, especially when witches were involved. “Klaus won’t let me. Bonnie, he tried to kill Jeremy.” She paused and waited for their friend’s answer. “We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don’t think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try.” Suddenly, Elena widened her eyes and looked at Damon. “Okay, we’ll be there soon. Thanks, Bon.” She hung up and put her phone on her back pocket. 

“What did she say?” Damon asked her. 

“Stefan is at the witch house.” She told both of them. “We have to go.” Damon nodded and turned around to leave. Nat looked at her sister and shook her head. 

“You guys go, I’ll stay here in case Ric wakes up.” Truthfully, she needed some time alone to think about what had just happened with Jeremy and Alaric. And if she was being honest, she didn’t want to see Stefan at all. Elena nodded and left with Damon. Nat turned to Ric and sighed. “Now it’s just you and me, buddy.” She walked over to the other couch and laid down, tired from the recent events. As soon as she was comfortable, she yawned and turned to the side, closing her eyes for a bit. But soon, she started to fall asleep, her mind travelling back to a few centuries ago. 

_Emiliya was drinking water, trying to calm down from the nightmare she had just had. In the dream, she was talking to a woman, well, more like yelling at her to stop her from doing something. But the woman paid her no mind and kept up with her actions. In a few minutes, she was bind to her spot, unable to move, desperation crawling all over her body. The last thing she remembered, was the woman plunging a knife through her heart, killing her instantly. After that, she woke up screaming and crying loudly, Katerina rushing to her bed and hugging her closer to her body to calm her down._

_“How are you feeling?” She asked her softly, concern clear in her voice._

_“Better.” Emiliya told her. “Thank you, sister.” Katerina nodded and pursed her lips, but after a moment in silence, she spoke again._

_“Was it… were the two men there again?” She asked shyly._

_“No.” Emiliya said. “Not this time.”_

_“What scared you so much, Emiliya?”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it, Katerina.” She told her and her sister nodded. She was about to get up from her bed but Emiliya grabbed her hand quickly. “Could you… could you sleep with me tonight, please?”_

_“Of course.” She said quickly. She laid down and put an arm around her trying to comfort her. Emiliya suddenly started crying softly, the nightmare hitting her just now. Why was she dreaming of strange people? Why was she confusing her sister for another woman? These and more questions circled in her head, only upsetting her further._

_“I am tired, Katerina.” She said after a few minutes. “I don’t know why this is happening, but I am tired of not knowing who I am at times, of not knowing who_ you _are at times. I just want it to stop.” She cried._

_“I know, sister. I’ll be here for you, always. We’ll find a way to stop it, I promise you.” She told her gently. Emiliya hoped it was true, because if she didn’t find a way to stop the nightmares and the memory problems, she was afraid the only solution she would find was to kill herself._

_Well, to be honest, she had already thought of that. She only needed to find the right moment to do it._

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room. Nat realized she was in the living room still, but it was already nighttime. She sat up quickly and looked over at Alaric, seeing him still unconscious. She sighed and looked down at her feet. Well, that dream was… sad, really. A few centuries ago, she was already thinking about killing herself due to the nightmares and the memory lapses. And now… well, she didn’t exactly think about killing herself, but if her life was threatened, she wouldn’t be alarmed really. Before she could dwell more on that, she heard Alaric gasp out loud. She got up quickly and walked over to him. 

“Ric! You’re awake.” She said relieved. He nodded and groaned as he sat up. She quickly went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. When she turned back to him, she found him already up and limping, so she quickly walked over to him and placed the glass on the table. “You should be laying down.” She chastised him, putting an arm around him to help him sit down again. Suddenly, the door opened and Elena entered the house. 

“Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?” She asked concerned as she walked over to them. 

“Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy?” He asked both girls. 

“Hating us. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can’t even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert.” She said before noticing he was grunting in pain. “Are you okay?” All of a sudden, Ric started coughing violently into his hand, and when they looked closely, they saw blood on it. 

“Oh my God!” Nat exclaims in fear. 

“Something’s wrong! The ring!” He told them before collapsing on the floor, moaning in pain. Nat crouched down quickly and took his face in her hands. 

“Ric, hey.” She called but his eyes were shut in pain. She looked up at Elena and found her already on the phone calling an ambulance. Nat checked Ric’s pulse and was relieved to find it, but it was weak. After a brief moment, she heard the sound of the ambulance outside. Elena quickly went to the door and let the paramedics in. 

“What happened?” One of them asked as they got in. Nat quickly stood up and stood next to Elena, letting the paramedics do their job.

“He got hit by a car and… he’s coughing up blood.” She told them frowning. 

“Get his vitals.” One of the guys told the other. 

“Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here.” 

“Let’s move!” They turned back to the door but found Tony standing there. 

“Let’s not and say we did.” He compelled the paramedics. “Why don’t you two meet us at the hospital?” Nat and Elena exchanged confused glances at his words. 

“What?” Elena asked as the paramedics start to leave. “No, no, no, wait. No wait!” She exclaims. 

“You have to help him! What are you doing?!” Nat yells at them but they paid her no mind, getting in the ambulance and leaving the house. 

“You can still save his life.” Tony tells both girls and shows them his wrist. “Here, take my blood.” 

“No. Why are you doing this?” Elena asks him angrily. 

“Klaus asked for his family. You didn’t deliver.” He shrugged before Ric started coughing again. Nat quickly ran back to him. 

“Ric! Oh my God! We’re right here.” Nat assured him, Elena crouching down too on the other side. 

“He’s gonna die.” Tony says loudly, both girls turning to him. “Might want to invite me in.” Nat scowled at him and turned to Elena, but suddenly, Tony is hit on the back with an arrow, falling on the ground after. Nat and Elena get up quickly in shock and run to the door, seeing Jeremy standing there with a crossbow. 

“Jeremy!” Elena exclaimed in relief. 

“He’s not dead yet.” He tells them blankly before entering the house and going to the kitchen. They look at him confused when he returns with a meat cleaver and goes back to Tony, 

“What are you doing?” Nat asks him, but he ignores her. He raises the meat cleaver and cuts Tony’s head off, shocking them.

“Ahhh!” Elena yells and turns around quickly. Nat just looks away, feeling sick to her stomach at the amount of blood.

“Now he’s dead.” Jeremy says and both girls turn back, finding him already up and looking at them. “We’ve gotta get Alaric to the hospital now.” He drops the knife and goes back in the house, Elena and Nat staring wordlessly at the scene in front of them.

***

Nat was standing outside of the cellar, arms crossed and leaning on the door. After today’s events, they couldn’t sit around and wait for Klaus’ next move, they had to give him something. So they were giving him Rebekah, hoping to strike a deal so he could stop hurting their family. 

She heard footsteps coming her way and immediately stood up right, Klaus and Elena appearing seconds later. He looked at her and tried to smile at her, but she only glared at him, furious at his actions. She turned around and opened the door, showing him Rebekah lying on the floor daggered. 

“My poor sister. I can’t turn my back on her for a moment.” He says out loud. 

“You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal.” Elena tells him and he looks up at her. 

“The life of my sister in exchange for your brother?” He asks both girls. “Yeah, I’d say that’s a bargain. Consider him spared.” Nat nodded and looked at Elena. 

“You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, she’ll come after me.” She tells him and he nods, crouching down next to the blonde.

“I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan.” He undaggers Rebekah and stands up. 

“I told you, I don’t know where he is.” She snaps at him. 

“You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next. Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want.” He threatens Elena, Nat only scoffing and looking away. So predictable, she thought.

“He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And just so you know I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother.” Elena tells him and Klaus turns to her confused. “She knows that you killed her.” Is all she says before she starts to walk out. Nat stays rooted in her place and Elena turns to her. 

“Wait in the car. I’ll be there in a moment.” She told her while she looked at the hybrid. Her sister nodded and left them alone. After Nat couldn’t hear her anymore, she shook her head. “Do you know how many people I’ve lost this past year?” She asked quietly. 

“Natalia-”

“Shut up. Right now, you’re going to listen. You’re not gonna talk, you are just gonna stand there quietly and let me do the talking.” She snapped. “This past year I’ve lost my adoptive parents, my biological parents and my aunt. And most of them were your fault.” She said and he looked away in shame. Good. “I could’ve lost Jeremy today because of you. And I almost lost Ric because of your stupid hybrid.” She walked closer to him. “I am tired, Klaus. Really. I can’t lose anyone else. You say that you love me and what not? Well, start acting like it. Stop threatening the people I care about. I know you’re not the same boy I once knew, just like I’m not the same girl you knew. I’m not asking you to be him again, I’m asking you to not be this guy. Because this? This is a villain, an evil person. And I know you’re better than that.” She said, tears gathering in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat, but she swallowed it quickly, not wanting him to see her this way. She started to walk away but turned back. “Oh, and if you ever threaten my friends or my family again? You won’t have to worry about Stefan, Damon, Elena or anyone else plotting your death. I will be the one to kill you.” She said venomously. “You can let yourself out.” She turned back around and walked upstairs. After she closed the door, she went to the car and quickly got in. 

“Are you okay?” Elena asked concerned.

“Just drive.” She said and her sister nodded, driving away from the Boarding House. The entire ride was spent in silence, Nat deep in thought after her conversation with Klaus. She was being honest, she wouldn’t let him hurt anyone else. She understood that he was protecting his family, but so was she. Elena, Jeremy and her had lost way too many people, they were not about to lose anyone else. 

After a few minutes, they arrived at their house and got out of the car. When they got to the doorstep, they found the blood still there, but Tony nowhere to be found. Damon had already taken him then. Elena enters the house first and gets a rag from the kitchen, Nat walking over to the kitchen too and leaning on the counter. Her sister leaves her for a moment and comes back with the rag now filled with blood. She starts washing it while Nat looks blankly at the wall. 

Suddenly, Damon enters the house. Both girls stay in their places, not looking at him. The vampire walks over to them and looks at Nat first questioningly, obviously noticing her demeanor. But she just shakes her head and crosses her arms, looking away from him. 

“Did you get rid of him?” Elena asks him, referring to the hybrid. 

“Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven’s Quarry.” He tells her and she nods. 

“What about Alaric?” Nat asks.

“Took care of him too. He’ll be fine.” He answers. “How are you?” He asks both girls. Nat shrugs and he frowns before turning to Elena. 

“I think I got most of the blood off the porch.” She says quietly. 

“Elena. Look at me.” She turns around and stares at him. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I have to tell you something. We made a deal with Klaus. We gave him Rebekah.” She tells him and he shakes his head furiously, looking between Nat and Elena. 

“What? No. No, no, no, you did not do that. She’s gonna come here and try to kill you!” He yells and Elena places a hand on his arm to calm him down. 

“No she won’t. Klaus won’t let her because he needs me.” She assures him.

“And suddenly you trust him?” He scoffs loudly. 

“No, I don’t trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don’t trust Stefan. Do you think he’s just gonna give up the coffins?” 

“My brother is sort of running his own show right now.”

“Yeah. Our brother just chopped someone’s head off. It’s not right. It’s not fair. He’s sixteen years old. He shouldn’t have to live like this.” Nat said from behind them. Damon and Elena turn to her, staring quietly. 

“Nat.” Damon starts and she looks up at him. 

“There has to be another way. We have to fix it.” She says and Elena turns back to the sink to continue rising out the blood of the rag. Nat sighs and goes upstairs to check on Ric, leaving her sister and the vampire alone. She knocks softly on Ric’s door and waits for him to answer.

“Come in!” He yells from inside. She opens the door and finds him laying down on the bed. She smiles at him and sits next to him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Alive.” He shrugs and she chuckles quietly. “Better.”

“Good. That’s good.” 

“How are _you_ feeling?” He asks her and she takes a deep breath. 

“Betrayed, sad, angry. There’s a range of emotions I’m feeling at the moment, Ric.” She shrugs and he looks at her sympathetically. “I’m tired of this. Our lives are threatened every single day. It’s not okay. Especially for Jeremy. He’s way too young.”

“That’s why I think we should send him away.” Elena’s voice cuts through. Nat and Ric turn to the door and find Damon and her standing there. 

“You want to compel him?” Ric asks and she nods slowly. 

“It sucks, but he’s not safe here. We should send him away at least until this whole Klaus’ thing blows over.” Nat stares at her for a moment, thinking about it. She didn’t like the idea of compelling him again, but she knew it was the only option. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” She says and gets up, Ric following her. They leave the room and head over to Jeremy’s. They find it already open and Elena knocks on the doorframe. Jeremy turns around and looks at them questioningly. 

“Hey. Can we talk?” Nat asks him and he rolls his eyes. 

“Ahhh, what did I do now?” He sighs and they enter the room. 

“We’ve been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go…” Elena starts. 

“Elena, I didn’t mean any of that.” 

“But you were right.” Nat says. “You shouldn’t have to give up a normal life just because of us.” She tells him gently and he furrows his brows.

“What’s going on?” He asks puzzled. Damon then enters the room and looks at him gently. 

“Your sisters think we should have another one of ur talks.” He says as he sits down on the bed next to their brother. “Here’s the thing, Jer.” Damon starts compelling him and Nat takes a deep breath. “You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want.” He says, staring straight into Jeremy’s eyes. 

“Tell him he’s gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.” Ric says from behind. Damon turns to Nat and Elena and they nod in agreement. 

“You’re gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You’re gonna have a better life, Jeremy.” Nat can’t take it anymore and leaves Jeremy’s room, crying on the way to hers. As soon as she closed the door, a sob broke out of her mouth. She didn’t even care if they heard her.

She was gonna lose Jeremy now too. But at least he would be safe, away from Klaus and his hybrids. Away from any danger. At least for now. 

She just hoped her curse wouldn’t take her before he came back.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter took me more time to write because I hit a block. But I finished it and I'm so excited for the next few chapters, because Elijah's coming back soon!
> 
> A question for you guys: would you like me to put a picture of Nat's outfit each chapter? I would still link the Pinterest board, but I thought it would be easier to picture her. Tell me in the comments if you think I should do it!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment with your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	33. Our Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat was holding the punching bag and looking blankly at the wall behind Elena. They were in Ric’s apartment training for the day before school started. Nat had been distracted since they left the house, various thoughts swarming her mind. She had been thinking about Jeremy leaving to Denver and how much she would miss him. She was still sad about it, but knew it was for the best. It wasn’t safe for him to be in Mystic Falls. Frankly, it wasn’t safe for anyone, but Elena couldn’t run, and Nat wouldn’t leave her behind. 

She was also thinking about her memories. The past few days she had been dreaming about her two previous lives. She remembered more of her time with Katherine and her life in the 15th century, and her life with the Originals. She had dreams where the siblings, as well as Esther and Mikael, made appearances. Nat knew there was still a long way to go till she remembered every single detail of her lives, but she could already feel the curse having some type of effect on her sanity and wellbeing. 

“Are you okay?” 

She whipped her head back to her sister and her eyes widened. For a second she thought Tatia was in front of her, but as soon as that thought entered her mind, it left. It was Elena. 

“Yeah.” She said dismissively and nodded at the punching bag, motioning for Elena to keep it up. Her sister took a deep breath and started punching and kicking again. Suddenly, Elena kicked the punching bag really hard, making Nat stumble back a bit. Coincidentally, Alaric entered the room in that moment. 

“Hey, you’re gonna put a hole in that thing!” He exclaimed at Elena. “You wanna talk about it?” He asked her, but she shook her head, walking over to the punching bag and nodding at Nat, gesturing for her to practice now. 

“Nothing to talk about.” She said nonchalantly as Nat raised her arms and started punching the bag hard. This was good, she thought. It was the best way to get rid of the frustration and stress that was eating her alive. 

“So, what’s got you all worked up?” Ric asked Elena as he crossed his arms and stared at Nat as she kicked the punching bag. 

“I didn’t really sleep last night.” Elena said curtly. 

“Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying…” He said airily. Nat stopped kicking and frowned at him. 

“Are you okay?” She said as she went to the counter to drink some water and let Elena do the punching now. She took the gloves off and grabbed her bottle, chugging the last bit of water left. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries.” He joked and Nat and Elena exchanged glances. 

“Yeah, that’s another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected.” Elena told him as she gave a hard kick. 

“Neither are you.” Nat added from the side. Elena suddenly punched the bag with all the strength she could muster, surprising Ric and Nat. 

“Nice, nice. You’re getting stronger.” He complimented. “Both of you.”

“I’m just channeling frustration.” Elena told him before turning around and taking the gloves off. “I need coffee.” She walked over to the counter and started making some coffee for her and Nat. 

“Seems Damon’s compulsion worked.” Ric said out loud. Nat noticed Elena stiffened at the mention of the vampire and looked at her suspiciously. “Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about this new school in Denver.” Nat turned to him with a cup of coffee and smiled softly. 

“Have you talked to Damon today?” Elena asked, still with her back turned. 

“No. Why?” Ric said, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“No reason.” She shrugged and drank from her coffee. Nat and Ric exchanged puzzled glances and turned back to Elena. Something was up, Nat could tell. Her sister had been acting strange the past few days, and her gut told her it had everything to do with Damon. 

***

Nat was putting the last decorations on the bottom of Caroline’s locker while Elena worked on the last touches on the top part. Today was their friend's birthday, so they decided to decorate her locker and go out later with Bonnie and Matt. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Bonnie’s voice cut through as she got closer to them. They turned to the witch and smiled at her. “I… I got held up.” She said quickly. 

“It’s okay. We just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons?” Elena told Bonnie and their friend handed them to her. “Thanks.”

“What got you running late?” Nat asked as she stood up. 

“I was… working on some new spells. You?”

“Working out with Alaric.” Nat said and Bonnie nodded. 

“So, we have something we need to tell you, and you’re not gonna like it.” Elena said bashfully and Nat took a deep breath. Bonnie was definitely gonna be mad at them for making Damon compel Jeremy, but she would have to come around. 

“What happened?” She asked both girls worriedly. 

“Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He’ll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over.” Nat explained as gently as she could. But Bonnie frowned anyways as she looked between her and Elena. 

“Jeremy wouldn’t just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own.” She told them puzzled. 

“I know. I asked Damon to compel him.” Elena told her. Bonnie’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. 

“You what?” 

“I know, Bonnie. But it’s not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life.” Nat tried to reason with her, but she just pursed her lips and looked away. 

“The only reason we’re telling you is because we know that you two haven’t really worked out your stuff. And we thought maybe you’d wanna say goodbye.” Elena told her softly. The witch shut her eyes for a second before looking behind Elena with a disapproving face. 

“Thanks.” She muttered and walked away. Nat and Elena looked at each other and sighed, knowing that their friend wasn’t just gonna let this go. Before they could dwell more on that, the bell rang, startling Nat briefly. She grabbed the strap of her bag and put it around her shoulder before turning to Elena. 

“I’m going to class. We’ll talk later.” She told her sister before walking away. She walked slowly, not wanting to attend class if she was being honest. Everything was just getting to her: Jeremy leaving, Klaus being a dick, the lapses starting again and more. She just wanted a break. 

“Nat!” Someone yelled and she turned to the voice, spotting Luke jogging towards her. She smiled slightly at him as he caught up and kept the slow pace. “Hey.”

“Hi.” 

“You okay?” He asked and she opened her mouth to answer.

“No.” The words came out before she could stop them, but she felt relieved at not having to lie. “I’m not, really.” He stopped a few feet from the classroom and stared at her questioningly. “It’s… I don’t even know.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“You wanna ditch class?” He asked with a small smile. She thought about it for a second before nodding, a grin on her face. 

“Yeah. Let’s ditch class.” He chuckled quietly and started walking to the door, motioning for her to follow. They stepped out of the building and Luke led her to the football field, to the bleachers specifically. Once they got there, Nat sat on the first row and dropped her bag on the side. Luke plopped down on her other side and looked at her. 

“So.” He started. “What’s got you in a bad mood?” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“We got time.” She stared at him and sighed after he didn’t relent. Nat laid down on the bench and looked up at the sky. She decided to tell him about what was plaguing her mind, hoping he could offer some advice. 

“So, you remember how I told you about these brothers?” She asked him and he nodded. “Elijah and Nik. Those are his names.” She said. “Anyways… a year or so ago I… had a pretty terrible fall and hit my head really hard. This caused some problems in my brain that I haven’t recovered from one hundred percent.” She lied easily. Nat wasn’t about to tell him about being cursed by some witch a thousand years ago. 

“What kind of problems?”

“Amnesia.” She said quietly. “I forgot about them, about the moments we shared together and everything regarding them, really. And I just… I don’t really want to get my memories back.” 

“Why not?” He asked curiously.

“It hurts. Too much. And believe me, some part of me really wants to remember everything, because I didn’t just forget them, I also forgot moments I shared with my sister, which totally sucks, you know?”

“Elena.” He realized. 

“Yeah….” She trailed off. “Well, back then it almost seemed like we were different people.” She joked. But it was true. She had been different back then, and she had different sisters. “Anyways, I do want to remember everything, but at the same time I don’t.”

“And that guy that was at Homecoming? Nik?” He asked as he laid down on the bench above her. 

“What about him?”

“Are you two… you know, together?”

“Not really.” She frowned. “He was a dick to Elena and to Stefan. Well, to all my friends really.”

“And his brother?”

“He’s not here at the moment.” That’s right, he was daggered and somewhere with Stefan. “Although he lied to me about something. His sister revealed to me that we were on bad terms before I di- before I lost my memory.” She covered quickly. “And when we saw each other again after the accident, he failed to mention that. So it makes me think that it was something important.” She went on. 

“Wait, hold up.” He said out loud. “Sister?”

“Yeah. Rebekah? New girl?”

“She’s their sister?” Luke asked surprised and Nat nodded. “Wow.”

“Yeah. But that’s it. Neither Nik nor Elijah have been the best lately.” 

“Well, you gotta think about how they feel too. ” She turned her head to him but he kept looking up. “Not that what you feel isn’t important, because it is. But the way you talk about them, it seems that you shared something deep with them.”

“Yeah…” She trailed off and looked up again. 

“Then maybe you need to give them some time to come to terms with the fact that you don’t remember them now.” He shrugged and Nat thought about his words. It was true, they were meeting her for the first time now. She was different, she didn’t remember everything. Sure, she had been remembering some things, but it’s not like she remembered how she felt. That was the thing that frustrated her the most. She could dream about a million things, but the things she felt a thousand years ago would never come back. “What else is bothering you?” She turned to Luke and sighed before sitting up. 

“Jeremy is leaving town.” He sat up too and looked at her surprised. 

“How come?”

“He… has been struggling. After the death of our aunt Jenna he hasn't been the same. Besides, he had some problems during the summer, so… yeah.” She explained airily. He hummed and slid down to sit next to her. 

“How are you feeling about that?”

“Sad. But at the same time, kinda glad that he’s gonna take a break from Mystic Falls.” She shrugged and he nodded. Suddenly, they heard voices getting closer and when they looked up, they saw the football team walking over to start practicing. “Oh goody.” She muttered sarcastically and Luke laughed at her reaction. 

“It’s fun to watch them practice.” She looked at him and laughed, shaking her head at his lame attempt to cheer her up. 

“Why not? Let’s give it a try.” She shrugged.

***

“Surprise!” Matt, Bonnie, Elena and Nat yelled. They had sneaked inside Caroline’s house after she ditched school and missed what they did at her locker. The blonde looked at them shocked and tilted her head to the side at their little hats. Nat and Elena were wearing plastic tiaras and Bonnie and Matt were wearing silly birthday hats. 

“Happy Birthday!” Nat and Matt exclaimed cheerily. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Caroline asked surprised. 

“Well, you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so…” Elena shrugged as Nat took off her tiara and put it on top of the blonde’s head. 

“Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. S’mores, campfire…” Bonnie said.

“Cake! Like when we were little.” Nat continued.

“Except for tequila!” Matt finished with a sheepish smile, making Bonnie, Nat and Elena laugh. 

“Thanks, guys.” Caroline said quietly. “Really, um, I’m just not feeling my birthday this year.” She said dejectedly and all of them frowned. 

“I’m sorry, what? You’ve already claimed your birthday as everyone’s favorite day of the year.” Bonnie reminded her and Elena nodded.

“Yeah, and now it’s just a reminder that technically, I’m dead.” She said. “Look, I didn’t even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It’s a filler year. I’m stuck in a filler year.” She whined and Nat looked at her friend sadly. 

“You’re not stuck, Caroline.” Elena told her softly. 

“Yeah, I am, but it’s okay. You know, it’s all good. I’ll be fine.” She assured them. “But I just need some time to wallow in it.” Nat pursed her lips before a thought struck her mind. 

“Okay, well I think I have another idea.” They looked at her curiously and she raised her hand to beckon them over. “Let’s go.” She walked over to the front door and stepped outside with her things. She went to the car and got in the driver’s seat while Caroline got in the passenger’s and the others got in the back. She started the car and drove away from Caroline’s house. 

“You missed class today too, Nat.” Elena observed and Nat looked at her through the mirror. 

“Yeah, how come?” Bonnie asked curiously. 

“Just didn’t feel like sitting still all day and listening to teachers drone on about boring stuff.” She shrugged as she kept driving. It was already getting dark outside and they were already halfway there. 

“You were with Anderson.” Matt noted and she sighed. That’s right, Matt had seen them when he was at practice with the football team. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caroline turn to her surprised. 

“Luke Anderson?” She asked and Nat hummed. “Are you two…?” 

“No!” Nat exclaimed quickly. “We’re just friends. He’s nice, you know. And he did a good job at cheering me up.” She shrugged. 

“Cheer you up?” Bonnie asked but Nat stayed quiet. “Wait, are your lapses starting again?” She didn’t say anything, not wanting to talk about that right now. 

“Nat, have they started again?” Elena asked now and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah. But I don’t want to talk about it. Tonight is all about Caroline, okay?” She smiled warmly at her friend and the blonde shyly bit her lip, obviously still feeling a bit sad about her birthday. Nat stared at Bonnie and Elena pointedly through the mirror and they nodded. After a few more minutes in silence, they arrived at the cemetery and Nat parked the car. “Okay, c’mon.” She got out of the car and the others followed her. She walked through the various gravestones as she looked for the Fell Crypt. After a brief moment, she spotted it and clapped lightly. “There it is!”

“This is creepy, even for us.” Bonnie quipped as Nat opened the door and let them all in. 

“No, Caroline was right.” Nat said as she took the cake from Bonnie’s hands and put it on the side. “Technically, she’s dead. Sorry.” She turned to the blonde apologetically. “But you don’t need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one.” She smiled at Nat’s words and nodded. Elena walked over to the cake and got the candles out, putting them on top of the cake.

“Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes…” The vampire started. 

“Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion…” Elena said out loud and grinned at the last part. 

“Friend, daughter, overachiever…” Bonnie continued with a similar smile on her face. 

“Mean girl, sometimes, no offense.” Matt added and looked at the blonde, but she just dismissed it. 

“Ah, none taken.”

“She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward.” Nat finished and her and Elena walked up to Caroline, her sister holding the cake in front of her. “That’s what you really need. What we all really need.” Nat told her. It was true. They had changed drastically in the matter of a year, and she knew that they would never go back to who they were. Their lives were different now, and they needed to say goodbye to those people. “Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?” The witch closed her eyes and suddenly the candles lit up.

“Nice! Okay, make a wish.” Elena said cheerily as she held out the cake to Caroline, who closed her eyes and blew the candles, making a wish. They all laughed and Nat clapped happily at their little moment. 

“Let’s cut the cake.” Matt told them and they nodded. He and Caroline set the cake on the side and started cutting it while Nat, Elena and Bonnie sat down. Matt passed them plates with slices of cake and they started eating quietly. Suddenly, he took the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatched it quickly and took a swig from it. 

“Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me.” She said and they looked at her amusedly. Nat’s eyes wandered over the room until they landed on Caroline, who was texting someone on her phone.

“Caroline, what are you doing?” Bonnie, Matt and Elena look at their friend curiously but she tries to dismiss them quickly. 

“What? Nothing.” She stammered as she stopped texting, holding her hands in front of her and trying to hide the phone in them. 

“Okay, you’re a bad sober liar. You’re an even worse drunk liar.” Elena reprimanded and Nat nodded. 

“I might have texted Tyler.” Caroline said sheepishly, making Nat sigh in frustration. 

“Caroline…” Elena started. 

“What? I’m delicate.” The blonde told them defensively. 

“Give her a break! You two can’t control what everyone does all the time.” Bonnie said hotly. Nat and Elena looked at her in surprise. After a brief awkward silence, Elena spoke again. 

“Wow.”

“Ouch, Bon.” Matt said quietly as he stood up. 

“Sorry, I know it’s Caroline’s birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it’s really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.” Bonnie said as she looked between both sisters. 

“We’re doing it to protect him, Bonnie. We want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life.” Nat explained frowning.

“He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you’re taking his choices away.” The witch continued to say.

“Bonnie, you can’t tell him.” Elena warned her. 

“Why? Are you gonna compel me not to?” She retorted angrily and Matt sighed. 

“You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral.” He told them frowning. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just gonna go sleep it off or something.” Bonnie said as she stood up. “Happy birthday.” She told Caroline before leaving the crypt. Both girls exchanged glances before looking away. 

“Well, I want some tequila.” Nat broke the awkward silence and took the bottle from her sister’s hand, chugging some of the liquid quickly. The alcohol burned her throat slightly and she hissed before passing it to Matt. He smiled at her and sat on the bench next to her, Caroline sitting on the bench with Elena. Nat laid her head on Matt’s lap and the vampire did the same with her sister. They stayed like that for a while, drinking and laughing about silly things. Suddenly, the door to they crypt opened and Nat and Matt saw Tyler standing there. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to crash the party.” He said apologetically. Nat sat up and Matt stood up. 

“So, don’t.” He told the hybrid coldly. Caroline stood up too and turned to Tyler. 

“No, it’s-it’s okay. Hi.” She said shyly and Nat noticed Matt rolling his eyes and looking away.

“Can I talk to you for a sec? It’s kind of important.” Caroline nodded and left the crypt with Tyler. Matt sighed and sat on the bench again. 

“Are you okay?” Nat asked him. He took the bottle of tequila from Elena took a swig. 

“Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It’s what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living.” He said as he looked between both girls.

“Is that how you see it? That we’re stuck?” Elena asked frowning. 

“I’d say it’s attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah.” He shrugged. Nat sighed and looked down at her feet. 

“Bonnie is right, you know. We have no business messing in Jeremy’s head. We just didn’t know what else to do.” Nat said quietly, referring to her and Elena. 

“He is in danger here. We can’t lose anyone else that we love.” Her sister finished. 

“Hey, I understand. I actually think it’s best for him to leave Mystic Falls for a while.” Matt reassured them and they smiled at him, glad that someone supported their decision. Nat looked at the door and furrowed her brows. 

“Caroline isn’t back yet. Should we go look for her?” She asked, her speech now slurring a little due to the alcohol. She turned to them and they nodded, getting up to leave. They stepped outside and started walking through the woods. 

“Caroline!” Nat yelled as Matt shined a flashlight around. 

“Great, we’ve been abandoned. Okay, we’re going on a search party, I don’t trust that she won’t get back together with him.” Elena told them and Nat nodded. 

“Caroline!” Matt yelled. 

“Come on, Caroline. We don’t have anymore drink!” Nat yelled as she swung the now empty bottle of tequila. “Matt’s being haunted by the Fell ghosts.” She laughed and playfully nudged his shoulder. He smiled at her and nudged her back. All of a sudden, someone knocked Matt against a crypt wall, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Nat gasped as Stefan stood in front of her and Elena, grabbing their arms and whipping them away quickly. 

***

“What are you doing, Stefan?” Elena asked as she pursed her lips. She was in the front seat while Nat was in the back of Stefan’s car. He was driving away from the cemetery, not saying a word to them. Suddenly, Elena’s phone started ringing and she took it out, but Stefan grabbed it and answered it, making her sister look at him confusedly.

“Hello Damon, she’s a little busy right now.” He greeted his brother. “I’m making my next move. Let me ask you something… What will Klaus do if he can’t make anymore hybrids and the love of his life dies?” Nat’s eyes widened at his words and her mouth opened, but no words came out. 

“What?” Elena yelled. Stefan rolled down his window and threw her phone out onto the road below. “What are you doing?! Stefan, let us out of this car. Do you hear me? Let us out of the car!” She yelled but he only ignored her. Elena stared at him for a second before scoffing loudly and looking out the window.

“So, what’s the plan, Stefan? What’s the big move you’re making?” Nat asked from the back, angry at him now. 

“I took Klaus’ family to make him suffer. I’m not gonna let him make himself a new one.” He answered. 

“So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock us in some cave and keep us hostage?” Elena snapped. 

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll just turn you into a vampire and let Nat die.” He shrugged as he kept driving. Elena looked at him with a mixture of shock and fear in her face, while Nat took a deep breath. So this is how she would die in this life. 

“Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!” Elena shouted scared. He only looked at her and took his phone out of his pocket, dialing someone and putting it on speaker.

“Stefan, how nice to hear your voice.” Klaus’s voice sounded through the phone. Nat looked ahead blankly, not knowing how to feel.

“Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus.” Stefan said loudly. 

“Well, that’s not gonna happen until I get my coffins back.” 

“Okay, well then I’m gonna drive your blood source and your girl off Wickery Bridge.” He threatened. 

“I don’t believe you Stefan. You won’t kill them.” Stefan bit his wrist and placed it onto Elena’s mouth, forcing her to drink his blood. Nat looked at her sister in shock and shook her head at Stefan’s actions. 

“No! No! No!” Elena sputtered. 

“What are you doing?!” Nat yelled.

“What’s going on?” Klaus asked, now concerned. 

“I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she’s a vampire.” Stefan said before he looked at Nat through the mirror. “As for Nat, well, she’ll die for good this time.”

“You won’t do it.” Klaus said, denial clear in his voice. But Nat knew he was serious, he was really going to kill them. 

“Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus.” Stefan said as he sped up. When Nat looked up, she saw Wickery Bridge getting closer, making her heart speed up. This was where her parents had died just a year ago.

“Stefan, slow down!” Elena yelled. “Stefan! Stefan, stop it!” She kept yelling. Nat’s lips started trembling, as did her whole body. 

“Fine, I’ll send them away. You win.” Klaus finally conceded, but Stefan only sped up, making Elena more scared. 

“Stefan! Stefan, stop!” Elena screamed loudly and Nat shut her eyes. For a moment, she ignored everything around her. Instead of feeling scared, she felt relieved, welcoming death easily. 

“Stop the car, Stefan!” Klaus yelled over the phone, and that did it. Stefan slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop. Nat opened her eyes and her chest heaved up and down. Elena opened the door and got out in a rush, quickly walking away. Stefan got out too and Nat took a deep breath, a tear rolling from her eye. She stepped out of the car too and stood on the side.

“Get back in the car.” The vampire told her sister. 

“Stay away from me!” Elena yelled. 

“Elena, get in the car.” 

“How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge.” Nat shut her eyes as she heard Elena crying. “I almost died. You knew that. You’re the one who saved me.” She cried out.

“Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right? Your fear sold it.” Stefan told her simply. 

“What if he hadn’t?” 

“He did.” Nat opened her eyes at his words and shook his head. She could understand him driving her off the bridge, but Elena? He loved her beyond words. It wasn’t right. 

“Well, what if he hadn’t?” Elena asked louder this time. 

“He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him.” He shouted loudly. 

“After everything, that’s what mattered? Destroying Klaus?” Elena asked in a small voice.

“Destroying Klaus is all I have left.”

“You had me!” She yelled. 

“I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven’t let yourself admit that yet.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?” Elena asked in disbelief. 

“I don’t really care what you think about me anymore, Elena.” He said before turning around and getting back in the car. Nat quickly walked over to Elena as Stefan drove away. She put her arm around her as she continued to cry over what had just happened. A few moments passed before Damon’s car appeared. He stopped in front of them and they got inside soundlessly. The whole ride they stayed silent, not wanting to talk. 

After a while, they got to their house and immediately stepped outside. Damon got out of the car too and walked them over to the door. They stood on the porch and Elena turned to Damon. 

“Thanks for picking us up.” She said quietly. 

“Anytime.” He assured her. “You two gonna be okay?” He asked as he looked between both girls. 

“We’ll survive. Somehow, we always do.” Nat told him before opening the front door and going up to her room to try to sleep the night away.

***

It was already morning and Nat and Elena were saying goodbye to Jeremy. He would be leaving in a few minutes, everything already packed for his trip to Denver. They were standing in the foyer, Nat hugging her brother tightly.

“You’re gonna have to let me go eventually.” He laughed and she pulled back, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Be safe, okay?” She told him and he nodded. 

“Yeah, okay, all right. Alaric’s waiting.” He told both girls and they nodded. Suddenly, Bonnie arrived and they looked at her surprised. 

“Good, you haven’t left yet.” She said relieved. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked surprised too as he put his bag on the floor. Elena and Nat looked at her, not knowing if she was gonna tell him the truth. 

“I came to say goodbye.” She smiled at him and hugged him tightly for a moment. They pulled back and he grabbed his stuff, looking back at his sisters and Bonnie one last time before going to his car. They looked at him go and Nat could feel tears gathering in her eyes. When Alaric and Jeremy drove away, Bonnie sighed and looked at them awkwardly. “I’m gonna go.” She said and they nodded. She stepped outside the house and walked to her car, getting inside quickly and driving away. 

Nat sighed and went to the kitchen, leaving Elena standing there. She poured some coffee on her cup and drank it slowly. After a few minutes, her sister popped her head in the kitchen and stared at her. 

“Hey, I’m going out for a while.” Nat nodded. “You wanna come?”

“No, I’m fine, thanks.” She assured her and Elena nodded, leaving the house after. Truth be told, she wanted to relax after the previous night. She finished her coffee and left the cup on the counter before walking over to the couch and laying down, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace. But it didn’t last long. The bell suddenly rang and she opened her eyes, frowning quickly. She walked over to the front door and opened it. 

Klaus.

“Can I come in?” He asked and she gave him a pointed look before stepping outside and closing the door. She walked over to a bench on the porch and sat down, turning to the hybrid and seeing him still standing there. She signalled to the spot next to her with her eyes and he quickly sat down next to her. 

“Why are you here?” She asked quietly as she looked at the street in front of them. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” She turned to him to find him already staring at her. “After last night.” She inhaled deeply and looked away. 

“I don’t know how I feel right now.” She said. “But last night... I didn’t feel scared at the prospect of dying. I felt relieved if I’m being honest.” Her voice held sincerity only, which she could see scared the hybrid.

“Natalia…”

“They started again.” He looked at her in confusion and she sighed. “The memory lapses. I’ve already confused Elena for Tatia or Katherine, and I’ve woken up thinking I’m Iliana or Emiliya.” She swallowed the lump on her throat as she drummed her fingers nervously on her legs. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Klaus told her honestly and she turned to him, a shy smile gracing her lips. 

“You don’t need to say anything.” She shrugged. He nodded slowly and she tilted her head to the side, suddenly wanting to feel comforted. “I just want you to put your arm around me.” He looked at her and she nodded encouragingly. He put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled. “And now I’m gonna put my head on your shoulder.” She said before doing so. “And I’m gonna close my eyes and you’re gonna take me back to that beautiful field of flowers, okay?” She closed her eyes and waited. He suddenly placed his hand on the side of her face and just like that, she was now in the field of flowers she saw in some of her dreams. 

It was… beautiful, she thought as she looked around. The grass was green around her, with various flowers on top. The flowers were different colors, making the place look colorful. There were tall trees surrounding the area, and if she looked closely, she could spot old houses in the distance. Everything looked so colorful, so vibrant, so real. She grinned broadly before she looked down. She wasn’t wearing her clothes, instead, she was wearing a pale blue linen tunic with a brown belt around her waist. Her hair was down and she felt something on top of her head. When she placed her hand softly on her hair, she felt a flower crown. 

“That’s what you wore the last time I saw you alive.” Klaus’ voice broke her out of her trance and when she turned around she saw him still wearing his clothes from today. She smiled warmly at him and walked closer before laying down on grass. She patted the spot next to her and he looked down, his lips curving into a smile before he laid down next to her. 

“Thank you for this.” She said as she felt the sun hitting her skin. Her hands were buried on the grass, feeling everything around her. 

“Anything for you, love.” He said softly. Hearing his words and his tone made her feel guilty of her recent realization. 

“I will never remember completely. You know that right?” She cocked her head to the side and he looked at her curiously. “I will remember our little moments, our kisses, our laughs, everything. Except my feelings for you. That’s what I will never get back.” She told him sadly. It’s what pained her the most. She would never feel what she felt a thousand years ago, no matter how hard she tried. 

“Then I will have to make you fall in love with me again.” He said as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes softened at his words. “I don’t care if I have to try a thousand times, Natalia. I’ll do it.” She bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head back. “Let me show you something. Close your eyes.” He said before taking her hand. She shut her eyes for a moment. “Open them.” She did and suddenly they were standing in the old village. There was a man kneeling over some patch of dirt. When she looked carefully, she realized it was Klaus. 

“Is that…?”

“I was saying goodbye. This was after my mother killed you and after I killed her.” He explained and led her closer to his old self. 

_“I love you, Iliana. I am so sorry.”_ His voice carried sorrow and regret. It made Nat inhale deeply. _“We found each other in this life, we’ll find each other in the next. I promise you. I will never stop looking for you, my love.”_ He said before getting up and walking away. Nat turned to Klaus and looked at him softly. 

“It’s weird. You loved me then but I can feel it now.” She said, amazement clear in her face. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. 

“I loved you then and I love you now. Of that I’m sure.” He assured her before pulling her closer and embracing her gently. She put his arms around his taller frame and relaxed. “You won’t face this curse alone. I promise, Natalia. I will be here every step of the way.” 

She nodded and closed her eyes once again. When she opened them, they were back on her porch. They stayed like that for a long time, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, just staring ahead and enjoying each other’s company.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, when I first introduced Luke, I just intended for him to be in one chapter, but I kinda like him and Nat being friends. I wanted her to have a friend outside of the characters on the show. So I think he'll keep popping up from time to time lol. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter and Klaus and Nat's little moment at the end?
> 
> Let me know in the comment your thoughts about this chapter and the story. And don't forget to leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	34. The Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“I’ve been having these dreams for days now. It’s like the witches are trying to send me a message.” Bonnie sighed as they stood around the coffins. She had told Nat and Elena that they had been hiding them for some time now in the old witch house and explained her weird dreams. 

“I just can’t believe that you guys kept this from us the whole time.” Elena told their friend.

“Stefan thought if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you.” Bonnie said, looking at Elena before she turned to Nat. “And he thought that you…” She trailed off nervously and Nat nodded understandingly. Frankly, she wouldn’t trust her with this either if she was Stefan. At the most inconvenient times she usually gave in to her weakness and did everything to protect Klaus, so it was out of the question to tell her. 

“So these are the rest of his family?” Elena asked as she looked at the coffins. 

“Yeah. Elijah and two others.”

“Kol and Finn.” Nat said out loud and Bonnie nodded before walking over to the fourth one. 

“This one… is the one we can’t open. We don’t know who is in it, or what’s in it, only that I think my dream’s telling me it’ll help us kill Klaus.” Bonnie explained and they stared at the coffin curiously. They heard footsteps approaching and when they turned, they saw Stefan standing there, already looking at the witch. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked Bonnie coldly. 

“I needed them to know about the coffin.” She retorted. 

“And I needed you to keep them out of it, Bonnie. Especially Nat.” He said and Nat rolled her eyes.

“So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap us so that we won’t tell anyone?” Elena asked him as she crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“Don’t tempt me, Elena.” He warned and she shook her head. 

“I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena and Nat to help me find her.” Bonnie snapped. 

“Find who? What are you talking about?” He asked puzzled as Bonnie walked towards them. 

“I couldn’t place her at first. Then I realized…” She trailed off and got something out of her back pocket. When she handed it to Nat, she realized it was a photo. Elena and her stared at it for a second and opened their mouths in surprise.

“Oh my God, Bonnie.” Elena said out loud. 

“Who is this?” Stefan asked as he snatched the photo out of Nat’s hand and looked it over. 

“It’s my mom.” Their friend said quietly. Stefan looked at her in surprise before he composed himself quickly. 

“Then you need to find her now.” Was all he said before leaving the room. Nat stared at him as he left and rolled her eyes after. 

“I really can’t stand him.” She muttered. 

“I’m gonna talk to the Sheriff and see what I find.” Elena told Bonnie and she nodded. “I’ll keep you updated.” 

“Okay. I’ll see if I find anything at home.” The witch said and grabbed her bag before leaving the house too. Nat turned to the coffins and looked at them longingly. 

“I’ll, uh, go make that call to the Sheriff. I’ll be in the car.” Elena said awkwardly, trying to give her some time. Nat turned to her and nodded, a slight smile gracing her lips. Elena walked to the stairs but turned at the last minute. “Just in case… you won’t…”

“I won’t undagger them.” Nat assured her and her sister smiled at her before leaving the room. She took a deep breath and walked to the first one. She shut her eyes for a moment before opening it. 

Finn. 

God, she hated him. But she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him at the same time. If his clothes were any indication, then he had been daggered for a long time. Probably centuries. She closed the coffin and moved to the one in the middle. When she opened it, a smile automatically made its way to her face. 

Kol.

He looked so peaceful, so unlike himself in her memories. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek softly, the smile never leaving her face. Unlike Finn, his clothes didn’t look that old. He had probably been daggered the same time Rebekah had been. She closed the coffin and finally moved on to the last. Nat took a deep breath and opened it. 

Elijah. 

He looked serious as he rested. The dagger was still in the same place Klaus had stuck it all those months ago. A strand of hair fell on his forehead and Nat slowly brushed it back, her hand lingering on his cheek. God, she missed him. Even though he had lied to her about their past, she couldn’t help but feel his absence. Before closing the coffin, Nat leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his forehead, her lips lingering for a moment there. She finally pulled back and smiled one last time before closing the coffin. 

She stood up and looked at the last coffin. She stared at it for a moment before walking over to it. When she got close, she felt her heart speed up. She reached out and touched it softly, but immediately pulled her hand back. Evil. That’s what she felt as she looked at it. Her hands trembled in fear and she looked away, not wanting to be in the room anymore. She walked over to the stairs and quickly went up, leaving the house in a hurry. 

“You okay?” Elena’s voice startled Nat and she turned to see her sister already looking at her in concern. 

“Yeah.” She said as she shook her head and walked towards the car. “Let’s just go home.”

***

Nat, Elena and Bonnie were in the girls’ house searching through a pile of driver license records for Bonnie’s mother. They were looking through the records of everyone who was named Abby Bennett, hoping that she would be close by. 

“Los Alamitos?” Elena asked the witch as she handed her the record of a woman named Abby Bennett Wilson. Bonnie skimmed through the paper and wrinkled her nose. 

“Too old.” She said and kept looking through her batch of papers. 

“Honolulu?” Nat asked holding another sheet and Bonnie shook her head when she looked at the picture. 

“I wish.” She sighed and stared at the papers spread on the table. “How many of these are there?” She asked Elena. 

“A lot. I asked the sheriff’s office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country.” She reminded her and Nat kept looking through the records. 

“I know we haven’t been able to really…” Bonnie started and Nat looked up at her. “That things had been weird because of Jeremy. So, thank you for helping me with this. I know you two have a lot to deal with.” She said shyly and a smile made its way onto Nat’s lips. 

“There’s nothing more important, Bonnie.” Nat assured her and Bonnie smiled at her. 

“It’s surreal. Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid.” Their friend said out loud.

“You know you don’t have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn’t have to fall on you.” Elena told her frowning and Nat nodded.

“The coffin is spell shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me.” Bonnie explained. “I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later.” She shrugged. Before they could say anything, the door opened, Damon stepping inside the house with a manila folder in his hand. 

“Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson. Monroe, North Carolina.” He said as he walked towards them. “Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High… blah, blah, blah.” He handed Bonnie the folder and she immediately opened it, looking at the driver’s license records. “A little compulsion helps speed up the research process.” He smirked at Elena and Nat. 

“This is her.” Bonnie confirmed and Damon turned to the door. 

“Yep. Road trip. I call shotgun.” He said cheerily and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah- No.” Elena immediately told him. 

“Want me to hang out in the back with you?” He asked lowly while he smirked at her. 

“You’re not coming, Damon.” She said and shook her head. 

“Why? I’m the one who found her.” He furrowed his brows and Elena rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, Damon. Look, Bonnie hasn’t seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don’t need your snarky commentary narrating the experience.” She said flatly and he stepped closer to her. They stared at each other for a brief moment and Bonnie and Nat exchanged glances.

“What’s going on with you two?” Bonnie asked suspiciously. 

“We kissed. Now it’s weird. Have a great trip.” He said before turning around and leaving the house. Nat and Bonnie stared at Elena in surprise and she opened her mouth but no words came out. After a moment, she sighed and ran through her hair. 

“We should get going.” She said awkwardly and Nat nodded, noticing how uncomfortable Damon’s comment made her. 

“I’m gonna go get my things, okay?” Nat said and went upstairs quickly. Once she got to her room, she grabbed her bag with some essential things and went to her wardrobe to grab a jacket. She was about to leave the room when she spotted the necklace Klaus had given her on her nightstand. 

She had worn it several times throughout the weeks, but when he tried to kill Jeremy, she stopped wearing it. She felt as if he was somehow betraying his little brother. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn’t. It had lasted for a few days, but after their moment some days ago, she felt… different. Nat felt something when she thought about him now, though she didn't know yet what it was. She shook her head and grabbed the necklace, clasping it around her neck quickly. She was about to leave the room when her phone rang. She got it out of her back pocket and saw it was Klaus, a smile curving on her lips. 

“Hi.” She greeted simply. 

“How’s my favorite girl doing?” He asked and Nat could hear the smirk through the phone. 

“I’m flattered.” She joked and looked around outside the window, spotting Elena and Bonnie getting in the car. “I’m good actually.”

“And those pesky little memory lapses?” He asked and she sighed.

“They’re there. Not as strong as they were before, but there nonetheless. But I’m handling it.” She told him as she got out of her room and walked downstairs. 

“Mm. Can I see you later?” He asked and she shut her eyes as she closed the front door. 

“I… can’t today actually. Maybe tomorrow.” She offered as she opened the door in the back and got inside the car. 

“Very well.” 

“Thanks for calling.” She said, a smile gracing her lips. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” She said and hung up. She put her phone on her bag and when she looked up, she found Elena and Bonnie already staring at her suspiciously. “What?” She asked, playing dumb.

“Who was that?” Bonnie asked her and she shrugged, not wanting to tell them. 

“Was that your ‘friend’ Luke?” Elena said teasingly and Nat rolled her eyes playfully.

“Ugh. If you must know, that was Nik.” As soon as she mentioned him, her sister and Bonnie sobered up. “Don’t worry, I didn’t say anything about visiting your mom.” She assured the witch and she sighed in relief before pursing her lips.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Uh, sure.” Nat shrugged. 

“How do you do it?” Bonnie asked. “I mean, you know we want to kill Klaus, yet you don’t stop us or try to help him.”

“Bonnie, I don’t want to kill him, even after all the shitty things he’s done, I still want him alive. I don’t try to stop you because what I say wouldn’t matter. Don’t get me wrong, I will never help you kill him. Or any of the Originals for that matter.” She shrugged. “But I’m here right now because you’re gonna see your mom for the first time in years, so I’m gonna be right by your side.” She said as she smiles at her. 

“We are gonna be by your side.” Elena corrected her and Nat nodded. Bonnie bit her lip and grinned broadly at them. 

“Thank you guys, really.” She said and they nodded. 

“Now let’s get out of here.” Nat told her and Bonnie turned around, driving away after. 

***

“I just can’t believe that I’m actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don’t really remember her.” Bonnie chuckled nervously as she drove.

“You don’t really talk about her.” Elena observed and Nat stared at the witch curiously.

“What’s to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died.” She said, her voice quieting down at the last part. She shook her head and looked at Elena. “Could we talk about you and Damon instead?” She asked her before looking at the road again. Nat turned to her sister with a knowing look, but she just looked away. 

“I’m not talking about it. He kissed me. It’s not gonna happen again.” She said with finality in her tone. 

“I mean… was it good?” Bonnie pressed on. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“That means it was.” Nat quipped from the back with a smirk. Suddenly, Bonnie’s phone rang, distracting the girls from their conversation. 

“Oh… it’s Stefan.” Bonnie said as she looked at the caller. “I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address.” She told them and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Ignore him, Bon, you’re about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years, we’re not letting anyone ruin that moment. Especially Stefan.” She told her. 

“Yeah, but he’s gonna keep at it until I pick up.” She told them frowning. 

“Fine.” Elena grabbed Bonnie’s phone and answered it. “What? Bonnie, Nat and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses.” She lied through her teeth and Nat and Bonnie exchanged glances. “No, Stefan. I’m not. We need a night off from your insanity.” She paused for a moment as she listened to him speak. “Well, we’re doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?” She said snarkily before hanging up. 

“I really don’t know who’s worse. No humanity Stefan or Damon.” Nat muttered from the back. Bonnie looked at her through the mirror and laughed. 

“So, how is your living arrangement with Ric coming along?” Bonnie asked curiously, trying to change the subject. 

“It’s going great, actually.” Nat shrugged. 

“Yeah. He’s been good to us, and well, I think he likes taking care of us too. In a certain way.” Elena said and Nat nodded. It was true. He had been amazing with them. Granted he wasn’t always sober, but with their crazy lives, Nat couldn’t fault him. They had all been through too much and they had different ways to cope with their pain. For Ric, it was the booze. “He’s also been teaching us to defend ourselves, so that’s great.” Elena added. 

“How’s that coming along?” Bonnie asked them. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re experts yet, but I think we could hurt Stefan pretty nicely.” Nat said, a smirk gracing her lips. Elena glared at her playfully and shook her head. They made small talk throughout the rest of the ride and soon enough they arrived at a one story house. 

“Cute house.” Elena commented. 

“Yeah, in the middle of nowhere.” Bonnie mumbled as she parked the car.

“You ready?” Nat asked as they got out of the car and walked to the front door. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. All of a sudden, a guy came up the stairs besides them. 

“Hey, there.” He greeted them and they stared at him. 

“Hey, we’re looking for, um, Abby Wilson.” Elena told him. 

“She’s not home. There anything I can do for you?” He asks as he looked between the three girls. 

“It’s okay, we can come back.” Bonnie assured him before trying to leave in a rush. But Nat grabbed her arm and ushered her back, giving her a pointed look. 

“I’m sorry, but you look so familiar.” The guy tells Bonnie as he squinted his eyes a little. 

“Um, Abby is my mom.” She said shyly and his eyes widened slightly.

“Oh… I’m Jamie.” He introduced himself and they smiled tightly at him. “You guys wanna come inside?” He asked as he opened the door and gestured for them to go in. They stepped inside the house and he led them to the kitchen. “Right this way.” He said and motioned to the table. The girls sat down and looked at each other as Jamie went to the fridge.

“You guys sure you don’t want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something.” He told them and they shook their heads. 

“Water is fine.” Bonnie assured him and he nodded. 

“Cool.” He said as he poured some water on three glasses on the counter. He turned around and carried the glasses to the table. 

“So, are we… like related?” Bonnie asked awkwardly.

“Oh, nah. Abby’s not my mom.” He told her as he gave Nat and Elena their glasses and placed Bonnie’s on the table. 

“Oh, good.” Elena said before taking a sip from her water. 

“Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He’s kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn’t freak out when I totalled her car. Twice.” He explained, chuckling at the last part. 

“She sounds… great.” Bonnie said, a sad tone present in her voice. Nat looked at her softly, feeling sorry that she had to hear that. 

“Jamie? Whose car’s out front?” A woman’s voice came from the front door. The girls turned to the voice and suddenly, Abby appeared on the kitchen. Bonnie stood up slowly and took a deep breath. 

“That’s mine.” She said and Nat and Elena looked at the woman cautiously. “I’m Bonnie. Your daughter.” Abby’s eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. 

“Hello Bonnie.” She said, her voice carrying surprise and amazement at the fact that her daughter was standing in front of her. After that, an uncomfortable silence ensued, making Elena and Nat look around the house. 

“I’m, uh, gonna go check some things in the barn.” Jamie said, finally breaking the silence. Abby nodded and he left the house. 

“I’ll be right back.” Abby told the girls and left to the kitchen. Bonnie exhaled loudly and Elena stood up, looking around the place. Their friend picked up a picture of Jamie dressed in a graduation gown and looked it over. Nat could see it was affecting her slightly to see her mom had become a mother figure to him and bailed on her. 

“How are you holding up?” Elena asked lowly and Bonnie shook her head, placing the photo back on the table. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not here to get my mom back. I’m just here to get her help.” She assured them and Nat nodded slowly. She could tell herself that, but deep down, it was clear that Bonnie wanted her mom back. 

“So I hope you guys are hungry, cause… food has always been my go-to icebreaker.” Abby said as she walked over to them with a tray of cookies in her hands. Elena smiled at her and sat down next to Nat. 

“You have a really beautiful home.” She said and Nat smiled politely at her. 

“You’re so sweet.” Abby told Elena before looking at Nat. “Both of you. Just like your mom.” Nat and Elena looked at her curiously and leaned a bit forward. 

“You knew our mom?” Nat asked and she nodded. 

“Miranda was my best friend.” At that, the three girls stared at the woman in surprise. 

“So you had a daughter and a best friend and you still left?” Bonnie scoffed and her mom sighed. 

“My best friend is why I left.” She shrugged and sat down. “Fifteen years ago a vampire came to town looking for you two, Elena and Natalia. Looking for the doppelgänger and her sister. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte.” She explained while she looked at Elena and Nat. 

“Mikael.” Nat realized in shock. “He was an Original Vampire.” 

“It took every ounce of power I had. Almost killed me. I recovered, but magic didn’t. My powers never came back.” She said sadly and Bonnie scowled.

“And neither did you.” 

“It wasn’t that simple.” Abby mumbled. 

“It wasn’t? You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then… what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?” 

“Bonnie…” Nat looked at her friend with a sad expression and she shook her head. 

“This was a mistake. She has no magic, she can’t help us.” She started to leave but Abby quickly stood up and grabbed her arm.

“Bonnie, wait. Please, don’t go. Talk to me… Please?” Her mother pleaded and Bonnie looked at her hesitantly. Nat stood up and nudged her sister. 

“We’ll wait outside.” She said and walked out of the house, Elena right behind her. They walked in silence to the barn but heard something behind them. They looked back confused but when they saw nothing they turned back. Suddenly, Stefan was standing in front of them, startling them momentarily. 

“Hi, Elena. Nice lake house.” He smiled coldly at her and both girls glared at him before walking over to the barn. Nat leaned on a post while Elena crossed her arms and stood with her back turned to Stefan. “So what, did you think I wouldn’t find out?” He asked them and Elena turned around, now facing Stefan. 

“Honestly, I didn’t care.” She said flatly and he rolled his eyes. 

“This is _exactly_ why I didn’t want you two in the loop.” He said, looking between both girls.

“Yeah, because now you can’t do whatever you want.” Nat snapped and he kicked a chair angrily, breaking it instantly. Nat and Elena jumped back slightly at his outburst and frowned at him. 

“Damn it!” He yelled. 

“Hey!” Jamie entered the barn and they turned to him. “Everything all right out here?” He asked, all the while looking at Stefan cautiously. 

“Hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay?” Nat told him but he looked at her hesitantly. 

“Please, trust us, it’s better off for you there.” Elena said but he shook his head. 

“I don’t think so.” He walked towards Stefan and the vampire rolled his eyes. 

“I’d listen to them. Get back upstairs, man.” He warned him. 

“I said, I don’t think so.” Jamie pressed on and Stefan grabbed him by the throat, staring straight into his eyes. 

“Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?” He threatened before letting him go. Nat looked at the vampire with a mixture of shock and anger but he only ignored her. 

“I don’t think you’ve realized how bad you’ve gotten!” Elena exclaimed angrily. 

“It’s the way it has to be, Elena.” He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, right. Out-villain the villain. I get it.” She said as she crossed her arms and glared at him. Suddenly, Jamie entered the barn again, but this time, he was holding a shotgun. Nat stood up and looked at him cautiously. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” He said, looking directly at Stefan. 

“Jamie, what are you doing?” Nat asked confused and scared. 

“What I was told. He’s not supposed to be here.” He said as he pointed the shotgun at the vampire. 

“He’s compelled.” Stefan told them before Jamie shot him, making him fall to the ground on his back. Nat and Elena gasp and try to run, but he points the gun at Elena. 

“If you try to run, I’ll have to hurt her.” He tells Nat and she inhales deeply, nodding quickly and raising her arms up defensively. He grabbed a rope and started tying Elena’s hands behind her to a post while Stefan lies on the ground, groaning in pain. “Come here.” He tells Nat and she walks slowly, knowing that if she tried anything, he would hurt her sister. He grabs another rope and ties her hands behind her back on the post next to Elena. 

“Why are you doing this?” Nat asks him. 

“Stop moving.” He warns her and Elena looks at Stefan in concern. 

“Jamie, let us go.” She tells him. “Jamie, he needs help!” Elena tells him, now desperate. 

“Jamie!” Abby’s voice startles them and they turn to her, seeing her pulling an unconscious Bonnie to a car. 

“Bonnie?” Nat squints her eyes and tries to look more carefully. “Bonnie!” She yells worriedly. Jamie runs to Abby while holding the shotgun and helps her load Bonnie into the back seat of the car. 

“We need to get out of these ropes.” Elena tells Nat quietly and she nods, staring at Abby’s car now leaving the house. “There’s a nail here, I think I can cut it.” She says and starts moving her arms up and down furiously. Stefan is still lying on the ground, moaning in pain. For a while, Elena keeps that up, resting in between moments and then starting again. Nat sees Jamie walking to the barn again and looks at Elena nervously. 

“How are you doing?” She asks quietly.

“I’ve almost got it.” She whispers before stopping as soon as Jamie arrives.

“Abby hasn’t called yet.” He said out loud and Nat swallowed nervously. 

“Jamie, please, just let us go.” She said as she tried to move her hands, but he quickly cocked his gun and pointed at her. 

“No! Please don’t do anything. Look, I don’t know why I shot him, I don’t know why I’m holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, Imma shoot him again.” He snapped at her and she nodded. 

“Okay, I won’t.” Nat assured him. “Who gave you that gun?” She asked him, trying to see if there was a loophole in the compulsion. 

“A man came by earlier today, he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I’m supposed to shoot him.” 

“What else did he say?” Elena asked. 

“If Abby didn’t find the location of some coffins, I’m supposed to shoot myself.” 

“What about me? What did he say about me?” Nat asked him, knowing that Klaus wouldn’t let anyone hurt her.

“I’m not supposed to hurt you.” He confirmed and she looked at Elena knowingly.

“Are you sure? Because these ropes are so tight, that it _is_ hurting me.” Nat told him weakly, hoping he would buy it. He looked at her in concern and quickly walked towards her. Suddenly, Elena released herself and grabbed the gun from Jamie, surprising him in the process. She knocked him out with the butt of the gun and dropped it on the floor before releasing Nat from the rope and rushing over to Stefan after. 

“What can I do to help?” She asked him worriedly. 

“Every time I move, the wood shifts inside of me. I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out.” Stefan explained and Elena nodded. Nat looked at them from the side, not wanting to take the wood out. Her sister took a deep breath and stuck her hand inside his wounds to take wooden pieces out. He started screaming and Elena stopped, afraid to hurt him more.

“I’m just trying to help!” She said loudly and he looked up in pain. 

“Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out.” He told her and she glared at him. 

“Keep screaming, maybe I’ll feel sorry for you.” She said before trying again and finally taking out the wood piece. Stefan stopped crying in pain and looked up at her. 

“You’ve changed. Something is different about you. You’re stronger. Tougher.” He observed. 

“You’re not the only one who changed, Stefan.” She told him and looked up at Nat. “We all had to.” Nat crossed her arms and looked away. It was true. After Elijah and Klaus’ arrival, they had to toughen up if they wanted to survive all the craziness. 

“It’s good though.” He told them and Elena inhaled deeply. 

“There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. It's because I feel guilty that you don't know.” She said and Nat looked at her slightly surprised at the fact that she was going to tell him about Damon. “I kissed Damon.” She said and pulled the last piece of wood from Stefan’s chest. He looked down, avoiding Elena’s gaze, clearly upset. Her sister looked at him with a sad look before placing the wooden pieces on the vampire’s chest. “There. All done.” She said and he got up without saying a word and walking away. Elena looked away and Nat sighed. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She said referring to her now bloody hands. Elena nodded and they walked over to a sink in the back. After she washed her hands they walked over to the car and found Stefan leaning against his own. 

“Stefan… say something. Please?” Elena told him and he looked at both girls. 

“I shouldn’t have kidnapped you. The car, the bridge, that was too far.” He told them, regret clear in his voice. Nat nodded and turned to Elena. 

“Thank you.”

“But you shouldn’t have lied to me today. You can’t go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive.” He reminded her sister and Nat exhaled quietly, not liking this topic. 

“I know. We just… we wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother… without everything else getting in the way.” Elena told him and he nodded understandingly. 

“Without _me_ getting in the way.” He corrected her and she sighed. 

“I didn’t plan on kissing him.” 

“You’re better than him, Elena. You’re better than both of us.” He told her before getting in his car and driving away. Nat stared at her sister and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly answered it. 

“Bonnie?”

***

Elena opened the front door and they entered the house, immediately spotting Alaric and Meredith Fell kissing. 

“Oh. Um, hey, um, sorry.” She said awkwardly and they pulled away. 

“I’m gonna go.” Meredith said and they looked away.

“Okay, yeah, sure, sure, sure.” Ric told her as she grabbed her things and left the house. “Guys, I’m sorry.” He told them once Meredith was out and they shook their heads.

“Please, it’s okay.” Elena assured him. 

“It’s not okay. I mean, it’s not even my place. It’s your place. It’s Jenna’s place. It’s your family’s place.” He rambled on and Nat chuckled quietly. 

“The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and… you stayed. So thank you for that.” She told him with a warm smile and he nodded. 

“Hey, look, I know it’s hard. But Jenna’s gone. And you’re allowed to move on.” Elena told him and he nodded. “We’re gonna go to bed, we had a long day.” She told him and they smiled at him one last time before going upstairs. Elena went to her room and Nat followed her.

“How are you feeling?” She asked her as her sister sat on her bed. 

“Horrible, to be honest.” Elena told her. “I feel bad for Stefan, but at the same time….”

“You don’t feel bad that you kissed Damon.” Nat finished. Elena nodded and sighed. 

“Does that make me a bad person?” She asked quietly. 

“No. It makes you flawed, sure. But that’s all of us, Lena. We’re only humans, we’re not supposed to be perfect.” She told her as she leaned on the doorway. “You were put in an impossible situation. Stefan left to protect you and Damon… he was there for you during this time. It’s only normal that you fell for him.” She shrugged and Elena shook her head. 

“I didn’t… I mean- I…” She trailed off nervously, trying to deny her feelings for the older Salvatore. 

“Maybe you didn’t fall for him but there _is_ something there, Lena. You can’t deny that.” She told her and Elena exhaled loudly. “You’ll figure it out.” She assured her. 

“Will you?” Nat looked at her confused. “Elijah and Klaus. Will you figure it out?” She asked and Nat shrugged. 

“I just want to focus on this dumb curse. I would have liked not getting attached to either of them, if I'm being honest.” 

“But you already have.” Elena concluded and Nat nodded. 

“Elijah’s dead anyways. Or… asleep.” She corrected herself. “And Nik…” She trailed off and shook her head. “I’m going to bed, Lena. Good night.” She turned around and left her sister’s room, heading to her own after. She stepped inside and closed the door, changing out of her clothes quickly. After she was ready to sleep, she got under the covers and turned the lights off, looking at the ceiling after. 

There laid the question: Elijah or Niklaus. 

She told herself that she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , make a choice. She didn’t want to drive them apart, she didn’t want to get in between them. Finn’s words echoed in her mind and she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Even though she knew deep down it wasn’t true, she still felt like she toyed with their feelings. Which is why she didn’t want to choose either. 

But deep inside her heart, she knew there wasn’t a choice to make. Her heart already seemed to favor one of them. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think Nat has chosen (inadvertently)? Klaus or Elijah? Let me know in the comments :) Next chapter we have Elijah back! I'm so excited for the next two chapters and I can't wait for you guys to read them.
> 
> Let me know in the comment your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	35. Bringing Out The Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Morning.” Nat said as soon as she entered the kitchen with Elena. They had just returned from their morning run, which had been pretty exhausting. For some weeks now they had been running every morning, hoping to develop a better stamina to go along with their training. Nat also used it as a way to release all the stress she had from her curse, which had been affecting much more the past few days. Ric was looking in one of the pantries for something while Elena poured some water in two different glasses. 

“Thought we had aspirin.” Ric rasped and Nat nodded. 

“They’re in the vitamins.” She told him and he quickly went to the other shelves. Nat looked at the counter and noticed a nearly-empty bottle of whiskey and an empty glass next to it. “You’re hungover.” She chuckled and he looked at her sheepishly. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. It was a bit of a weird night.” He told them and Elena shook her head. 

“We told you you don’t have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here.” She reminded him and he sighed. 

“Oh, I know. And I thank you guys for that. But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her at two in the morning.” Nat wrinkled her nose and couldn’t help but laugh lightly. 

“No you didn’t.” She said and he nodded.

“Oh, yes I did.” 

“Was she cool about it?” Elena asked him.

“Well, as soon as these aspirin kicks in and I remember the conversation, I’ll let you know.” Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they walked over to the door. Once they opened it, they found Sheriff Forbes waiting outside holding a plastic bag. Elena walked out onto the porch, followed by Nat and Alaric. 

“Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything okay?” Elena asked confused at her sudden appearance in their house. 

“This is an unconventional conversation we’re about to have. So I hope you’ll protect me on it.” She told them cautiously and they nodded. 

“Of course.” Ric assured her and the woman nodded. 

“I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser.” Nat crossed her arms and stared at her curiously. 

“Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?” Ric asked her. 

“We’ve been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart.” She held up the evidence bag and when they looked carefully, they noticed there was one of their stakes in it. 

“That’s one of ours.” Ric realized as he took it in his hands. “I mean, this is one of a set from your parents’ lake house.” He corrected himself as he looked at Nat and Elena. 

“That’s why I’m here. I haven’t told anyone, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set.” Sheriff Forbes said and looked at Elena. “Yours.” Elena’s eyes widened and Nat’s lips parted in surprise. 

“What?” Elena asked confused and the Sheriff shrugged. 

“I just wanted to let you know. I know neither of you did it, but it just seemed weird that someone used your family’s weapon to kill a council member.”

“Thanks, Sheriff.” Nat told her and the blonde nodded. 

“Of course. I’ll leave you guys to it.” She said and turned around, heading to her car. Nat, Ric and Elena stepped inside the house and exchanged confused glances. They went to the kitchen and stayed silent for a moment. 

“Okay, what the hell.” Nat said out loud and Elena crossed her arms, not knowing what to say. 

“I’m gonna go get my weapons, see if any of them are missing.” Ric told them and went to his room. Elena got her phone out and dialled someone, putting it on speaker phone and placing the phone on the table. 

“What’s up?” Damon’s voice came through after three rings. 

“Sheriff Forbes just dropped by. The weapon that was used to kill the medical examiner was one of ours. She said my prints were all over the stake.” Elena told him and Nat saw Ric coming down the stairs with his bag of weapons. 

“So you’re the prime suspect, huh?” Damon teased her sister and she rolled her eyes. 

“She doesn’t think that I did it. She’s just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member.” She explained and Ric placed the bag on the table. 

“Well, why don’t you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons.” Damon said out loud and Ric scowled. 

“You’re on speakerphone, dick.” Nat laughed lightly and shook her head. 

“I’m just saying first suspect’s usually the right one. Don’t get so defensive.”

“Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn’t show Meredith this stuff until last night!” Ric exclaimed defensively and Nat nodded. 

“It wasn’t Meredith.” She assured him. 

“But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night.” Damon reminded Nat. 

“It’s not Meredith, okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic.” Elena said, the last part directed at Ric. 

“Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?” Damon asked. 

“Who doesn’t? I got weapons everywhere. Here, the school, my loft, your car.” Ric listed and Nat looked at him surprised. He was prepared all the time, it seemed. 

“It’s Klaus. It has to be. He’s screwing with us.” Damon said and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“It wasn’t him either.” She said out loud. 

“What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything.” Elena reminded the vampire. 

“Ah, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist.” He said and Nat nodded. She missed that Stefan too. “Anyway, gotta go. You’ll know more later.”

“Hey, where are you?” Ric asked before he hung up. 

“Tea with an old friend.” He told them and ended the call. Nat furrowed her brows at his words before shaking his head. It was Damon. She shouldn't read too much into it.

“I’m gonna shower cause I’m all sweaty and disgusting.” She said before going up to her room. She went to the bathroom immediately and stripped off her dirty clothes before entering the shower. After a quick shower, she got out and threw on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. Her phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up, seeing that it was Katherine. 

“Kat.” She greeted her with a smile on her face. 

“How have you been?” Her sister asked as Nat sat on her bed. 

“Eh, the dreams and lapses are back.” She said nonchalantly. 

“How are you holding up?” Katherine asked immediately. If there was one thing she liked about Katherine, it was the fact that she didn’t show her pity or sympathy, she just supported her. 

“As well as I can.” Nat told her. “Where are you anyways?”

“Far from Mystic Falls.” 

“Are you safe?” 

“Of course.” The vampire said. “What about Klaus? Have you two…?” She trailed off and Nat inhaled deeply. 

“Not really. He tried to kill Jeremy.” She told her. “Can’t be too mad at him though. We’re sort of in a limbo. I don’t know how to explain it.” She shrugged and Katherine hummed. 

“Well, I gotta go.”

“Thanks for calling, Kat. Be safe out there.” 

“Bye, Nat.” She said and hung up. Nat threw her phone on the bed and smiled inadvertently at the impromptu call. She really missed Katherine if she was being honest. She only hoped she was taking care of herself. She shut her eyes for a moment and in that moment, her door opened. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw her sister standing there. But she looked… different. Her hair was not in her usual braids and her clothes were different than the dresses she usually wore. Her brows knitted in confusion at her unusual aspect. 

“Hey, I’m going to the hospital with Caroline. You wanna come?” Tatia asked and Iliana opened her mouth as she looked around the room, not recognizing the strange place. “Nat?”

“Where am I?” She asked, her voice rising. 

“Iliana?” She turned around and nodded, still confused and getting a little scared. “It’s okay. You’re in Mystic Falls. I’m Elena.” She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and shut her eyes for a second. “Nat?” 

“Lena.” Nat said when she opened her eyes. Her sister sighed in relief and looked at her worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” She asked and Nat nodded. “Maybe you should stay home. I’ll be at the hospital with Caroline, okay?” Nat didn’t say anything and Elena left. After she calmed down from her sudden lapse, she stepped outside her bedroom. At the same time, Ric was leaving his room. 

“I’m, uh, going go the Grill for a while.” He told her and she nodded as they went downstairs. He opened the front door and left while Nat went to the kitchen to eat something. First she poured some water on a glass and chugged it quickly. After she finished, she placed the glass on the counter. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her and looked up calmly, grabbing one of the knives as if she was going to use it to cut something. After she had a tight grip on it, she turned around and attacked the intruder, but he grabbed her wrist. 

“Elijah?!” She asked in shock as he stood in front of her. His lips curved into a small smile and she dropped the knife, throwing her arms around his neck at once. He returned the hug and after a moment, she pulled back. When she got a better look at him she noticed he was different. “You cut your hair.” She observed and he tilted his head. 

“So did you.” He said and she nodded, her hands going to her shorter hair. “I see you also learned to defend yourself these past months.” He told her and she shrugged as she leaned on the counter. 

“Yeah well, with hybrids running around town and Stefan being a no-humanity dick, I couldn’t take any chances.” He narrowed his eyes and looked her over. 

“You seem… different.” He noted and she rolled her eyes. 

“That makes you like the third person that’s said that to me.” She crossed her arms. “Why are you here anyways? And why did Nik undagger you?” She asked confused. 

“He didn’t. Damon did.” She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged slightly. “I came here to invite you to a dinner party tonight. The Salvatores and Niklaus and me.” 

“As far as I remember, Stefan hated Nik. And you, for betraying them. Why the hell would he have dinner with you two?” She asked furrowing her brows. 

“We are going to negotiate a deal regarding the coffin Damon and Stefan have.” Nat stood up right at the mention of the coffin and bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Okay, then why am I invited?” 

“Mere pleasure. No business.” He told her, a smile gracing his lips. She stared at him for a second before nodding. 

“Fine.” She said and then suddenly, a thought struck her mind. “You lied to me.” He tilted his head and looked at her confused. “Rebekah told me that I was mad at you when I died. Why didn’t you mention that?” She asked suspiciously and he looked away. 

“It was nothing, Natalia.”

“It clearly was something if you thought you needed to hide it from me.” She shrugged, a serious expression on her face. “You can see yourself out.” She said before going upstairs, leaving Elijah shocked at her sudden attitude. 

***

“So, Caroline’s dad is in transition?” Nat asked as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear later for dinner. 

“Yeah. And he’s not gonna complete it.” 

“What?” 

“Yep.” 

“Poor Care.” Nat said frowning. “How is she holding up?”

“Not good. She doesn't want him to die.” Elena told her and she nodded. Of course she doesn’t. He’s her dad, and even though he had done been terrible a few weeks ago, he seemed to regret it. “Anyways, we are at her house. You wanna drop by?”

“Ah, I can’t actually. I have to do something later. But you keep me updated, okay?” She said as she found a nice striped dress. 

“Where are you gonna be?” Elena asked confused. 

“Nowhere you should worry about for now. I’ll talk to you later.” She said and hung up before her sister could say anything else. She grabbed her phone and dialled Damon now. After a brief moment, he picked up. 

“Nat.” He greeted simply. 

“I need you to pick me up later.” She said as she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. 

“What for?”

“Dinner with Nik and Elijah.” She told him matter of factly. 

“How did you know?” She kept quiet and he sighed. “Elijah. Of course. First thing he does after I remove the dagger is visit you. How predictable.” He muttered. 

“Yep. So you’ll pick me up later.”

“Why are you coming anyways?” He asked her as she went to her wardrobe again. 

“Mere pleasure, no business.” She mocked the Original and he chuckled. 

“He’s whipped.” He commented. Nat found fishnet stockings and thought about pairing them with the dress.

“Yep.”

“Good, you are accepting it.” She rolled her eyes at his comment and crouched down, finding a pair of peep-toe booties. “Fine. We’ll be there in an hour.”

“Thanks.” She said and hung up. She sighed as she looked at her outfit and found it acceptable enough for tonight. Nat went to the bathroom and started applying some makeup. She put on some light eyeshadow, a bit of eyeliner and mascara. After that, she applied the lipstick Katherine had given her, which had become her favorite. 

She brushed her hair one last time and then put on her outfit. She then clasped the necklace Klaus had given her around her neck, and put on her ring after. She put her heels on and grabbed her purse, putting her keys inside. When she grabbed her phone, she noticed the time and realized Damon would be here any minute. 

She stepped outside of her room and went downstairs. She went to the living room and found Ric standing near the counter. 

“Hey.” He turned around and stared at her weirdly. “You okay?” She asked furrowing her brows at his demeanor.

“Uh, yeah.” He said. “Where are you going?” He asked. 

“Dinner.” She answered curtly and he nodded slowly. Suddenly, a car horn sounded and she turned her head. “That’s my ride. Bye, Ric.” He didn’t say anything, which confused Nat, but she let it slide. He was probably still thinking about Meredith and the whole Brian Walters thing.

She opened the front door and stepped outside. When she looked at the car, she found Stefan in the passenger’s seat, looking grumpy. She opened the door and got inside. 

“You look great, Nat.” She smiled at Damon and he drove away. “Trying to impress your lovers?” He teased and she rolled her eyes. 

“What’s up with _you_?” She asked Stefan. 

“I’m being forced to go to dinner with Klaus and Elijah. What do you think?” He retorted and she smiled at him. 

“Perfect entertainment for me then.” He glared at her and she shrugged. After that, the entire ride was spent in silence. A few minutes later, they arrived at Klaus’ house. Well, it was a mansion really. They got out of the car and walked over to the front door, Nat in front of Stefan and Damon. She rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer. Not even a minute later, Elijah opened the door, smiling at Nat immediately.

“Niklaus, our guests have arrived.” He said loudly and offered Nat his arm. She looked at it and stepped inside, ignoring his offer. 

“Natalia. What a wonderful surprise.” Klaus said as he walked closer to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him before turning around and noticing Elijah’s discreet glare. “Damon, Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let’s discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?” Klaus told them and gestured to the dining room. Nat walked to the room and found the table set, food already on top and two girls standing at the sides. 

“It’s better to indulge him.” Elijah told the brothers and they went to the dining room. 

“I didn’t come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn’t want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out.” Stefan told him with a cold smile. Klaus looked at him and sat down. 

“Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours.” The hybrid told them smirking. Nat looked at Elijah and then at the Salvatores before sitting next to Klaus. 

“Well, I am really hungry.” She said, trying to break the tension. Stefan sighed and sat down, Damon following and sitting next to him. Elijah nodded and sat down too, next to Nat so she was now in the middle of him and Klaus. Just like old times, she thought. They started eating while one of the girls poured wine on their cups. “The food is really good.” She commented awkwardly. Klaus tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. 

“Thank you, love.” Damon told the girl and smirked at her. 

“You lost your appetite.” Klaus told Stefan, who was staring at him already. Nat looked between both of them and Damon put on a fake smile. 

“Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home.” He told his brother and Stefan sighed before he started eating. 

“That’s the spirit.” Klaus smirked. “Isn’t it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat.” He said out loud and Nat looked around the table at the uncomfortable faces. “Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?” He asked Damon and he shrugged.

“Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier.” Damon smiled smugly and winked playfully at Elijah. Nat took a sip from her wine, wishing that there was something stronger so she could handle this dinner. “Besides, I thought it would be fun to watch you two fight over Nat.” She choked on her drink and coughed loudly before glaring at him. 

“Well, Elijah and I have had our fair share of quarrels over the centuries. But we always make it through.” Klaus tells Damon as he pats Nat’s back gently. After a minute she nods at him, signalling that she was now fine.

“Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?” Stefan interjected. “Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.” He snickered. 

“If you’re referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I’ve already come clean to Elijah.” He informed the Salvatores. Nat looked between Elijah and Klaus, surprised at the fact that he had been honest with his brother. 

“Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgement until dessert.” Damon muttered. 

“We’re here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn’t mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses.” Stefan retorted and Nat chuckled amusedly at that. 

“I’m just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.” Stefan nodded reluctantly and kept eating. After a brief silence, Elijah spoke. 

“Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?” He asked and Nat whipped her head towards the Salvatores.

“I don’t know. Ask Damon.” He said coldly. Klaus started laughing and Nat hit his shoulder while Elijah looked around the table, clearly confused. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve missed so much.” He told his brother. “Ah, trouble in paradise.” He explained and Elijah looked at Nat, to which she nodded in confirmation. 

“One more word about Elena and this dinner’s over.” Stefan warned Elijah and Klaus. The latter smiled cheekily and put a finger to his lips, promising not to talk about Elena.

“You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile.” Damon commented and Nat nodded. 

“You’re probably right.” The hybrid said. 

“Yeah.” They remained silent for a second before Klaus drummed his fingers in the table. 

“It’s just the allure of the Petrova bloodline, still so strong.” Nat looked up from her food and sighed. “What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia and Iliana?” He asked Elijah and Nat scowled. 

“I am right here.” She said out loud.

“You don’t remember everything.” Klaus reminded her and she pursed her lips before she drank from her cup of wine. 

“Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?” Elijah said, noticing that Nat didn’t want to talk about this.

“Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originators of the Petrova line.” Klaus shrugged and Nat crossed her arms, losing her appetite. 

“Well, we’re not going anywhere Elijah. Please.” Damon said and raised his cup. “Do tell.” He said before taking a sip from his wine. Elijah sighed and nodded.

“When our family first settled here, there were two sisters named Tatia and Iliana. They were exquisite beauties. Every boy of age desired to be their suitors, even though Tatia had a child by another man. None loved Iliana more than Niklaus, of course.” He said and Nat felt a blush creeping up on her neck as they discussed their past. 

“I’d say there was one who loved her at least as much.” Klaus reminded him and Nat turned to Elijah and found him already staring at her. 

“So you both loved the same girl.” Stefan said knowingly. They already knew this part of the story. 

“Until Elijah fell in love with Tatia.” Nat bitterly said and Klaus chuckled. 

“Careful, love. Your jealousy is showing.” He teased and Elijah laughed quietly. She narrowed her eyes at both of them.

“Kind of like you two when you were jealous of Damon.” She told them smugly and they sobered up. 

“Our mother was a very powerful witch.” Elijah continued the story and Nat listened intently. “She sought to end our feud over Iliana and so she cursed and killed her. As punishment for her too, she took Tatia. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia’s blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires.” He said and Nat looked at him surprised. She didn’t know that about Tatia. “After Iliana’s death, Niklaus and I… grew estranged for a time. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn’t we bother?” He asked the hybrid and Nat’s lips parted in shock. 

“You never told me that.” She said quietly and they looked away guiltily. 

“But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.” Klaus said, ignoring Nat.

“Family above all.” Elijah said and they both raised their glasses. 

“Family above all.” Klaus confirmed and they clinked their glasses together. Nat looked between them before shaking her head and finishing her wine. After that, they ate in silence for a while more. Moments later, the girls took their now empty plates and started clearing the table, leaving only their drinks.

“So, why don’t we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?” Elijah changed the subject. Nat turned to Damon and saw him reading something on his phone. He put his phone away and looked at Klaus. 

“That’s very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever.” Nat narrowed her eyes at him. “Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges.” 

“And what about me?” Nat asked and he shrugged. “Right.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“The deal sounds fair, brother.” Elijah surprised her by siding with Damon and she looked at him confused. 

“I don’t think you understand. Elena’s doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me.” Klaus told his brother. “Besides, Natalia is here and I made a promise to her.” She looked at him and her lips twitched at the fact that he remembered. “I will never leave her behind.” He said, looking straight into her eyes. After a brief moment, he got up and started pacing. “Let's say I do leave Elena here, under your protection, what then?” He asks Stefan and Damon. “How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you.” Ouch. Damon smiled weakly at Stefan and got up too. 

“I’m gonna get some air.” He said and left the room. 

“Let me deal with this.” Elijah tells Klaus and follows Damon. Nat narrows her eyes suspiciously. Why were Damon and Elijah suddenly so friendly?

“All this talk has made me thirsty.” Klaus’ voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at him as he signalled for one of the girls to come. She walks over to him and he moves her hair away from her neck.

“What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?” He asks the vampire as he bites the girl’s neck and starts drinking her blood. Nat inhales deeply and grabs her cup, getting up and walking over to the side. She leans on the wall and drinks her wine slowly. After a few minutes, he finishes feeding on the blonde and drops her dead body to the floor. 

“Delicious. Aged to perfection.” He tells Stefan, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. 

“Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother.” The younger vampire said coldly and Nat turned to them. 

“Oh no, you’re doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you’re gonna lose your brother and you’ll only have yourself to blame.” He taunted and Stefan looked away. Damon and Elijah enter the dining room again and walk towards Klaus.

“What do you say, Klaus? It’s time for you to put something on the table. We’ve made our offer, now you counter.” Damon told him and the hybrid looked at him before nodding, the smile never leaving his face.

“Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?” He says and looks at Nat for help with his name. 

“Matt Donovan? Really?” She asks and he nods. 

“Yeah, why not? They’ll marry, live a long and fruitful life and pop out a perfect family.” Nat narrowed her eyes at his insinuation and walked closer to him. 

“And continue the Petrova bloodline.” Stefan realized. “Every few hundred years you’ll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Natalia will be reborn and you’ll be able to see her. Right, Klaus?” He said and Klaus nodded. 

“Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I’ll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it’s what’s best for her.” He said as he looked between both brothers. “So, what do you say Stefan, hm? Do we have a deal?” He says and walks closer to the vampire. Stefan starts walking towards him and Damon looks at his brother confused. 

“What are you doing?” He asks as Klaus holds his hand out and Stefan grabs it, looking him in the eye. 

“Nice try, Klaus. But no deal.” He tells the hybrid, a smug smile on his face. Suddenly, Klaus breaks Stefan’s arm, startling Nat. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well, pushing his hand into the fireplace. Nat leaves her cup of wine on the table and walks closer to him. 

“Sweetheart, you take a step closer and I’ll rip both his and Damon’s hearts out.” He threatens Nat and she stops in her tracks, knowing how serious he was. Damon attempts to rush over to the hybrid, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Damon asks him angrily as he looks towards Stefan, whose arm is now badly burnt. “Stop!” He yells at Klaus. 

“Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive.” He tells him coldly and Damon pushes Elijah away. 

“I’ll get it.” He scowls and turns to leave. 

“Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family.” He promised and Elijah left, following Damon to get the coffin. Nat ran a hand over her face as Klaus kept Stefan’s arm in the fire. 

“Nik, stop it. Please.” She pleaded but he ignored her. 

“Go ahead and kill me. I know you’ll do it when he brings the coffin.” Stefan rasps in pain. Klaus pulls him out of the fireplace and looks at him in amazement. 

“You really have given up, haven’t you? Where’s the fight? Where’s the ripper?” He asked, his voice rising as he pushes Stefan. The vampire pushes him back angrily and Nat looked between them, worried that they would get in a fight. All of a sudden, Elijah and Damon enter the room again, the other girl following them with a covered tray in her hand. “Elijah… why haven’t you left?” He asked confused. 

“Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert.” He tells him with a smile on his face as he takes the cover off the tray the girl was carrying. 

Two silver daggers. 

Nat looked at him and Damon in shock and Klaus shook his head. 

“What have you done?” He asked Elijah. 

“What have _you_ done? You see, I’ve learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We’re doing this on my own terms now.” Elijah told him. A man suddenly enters the room. 

“Kol.” Klaus looks at him with a mixture of shock and fear. 

“Long time, brother.” He tells him smirking. Klaus starts to back away but suddenly another man appears, grabbing a dagger.

“Finn, don’t!” Klaus yells before his brother stabs his hand with the dagger. Nat brings a hand to her mouth, her eyes opened as wide as saucers. Klaus tries to rush away but this time he’s stopped by his sister. “Rebekah!”

“This is for our mother.” She tells him and then stabs him in the stomach with another dagger. She then pulls the dagger out and Klaus falls back into Kol’s arms, the latter restraining him. 

“You’re free to go.” Elijah tells the Salvatores and Nat. “This is family business.”

***

“What the hell happened?!” Nat yelled in fear as soon as she arrived at the house and saw blood everywhere. She ran up the stairs and found Elena and Matt sitting next to Alaric’s death body. Her sister looked up and sighed in relief when she saw her. Nat quickly kneeled down next to her and hugged her. 

“Ric… he… someone stabbed him.” Elena explained. “I had to kill him for the ring to take effect.” She sniffled and Nat gasped. 

“Oh my God.” Nat said as she looked at Ric’s dead body. 

“Where were you?” Elena asked frowning. 

“It doesn’t matter, Lena. How long has he been out?” She asked and Elena sighed.

“Like two hours.” She said and Nat nodded. “We think it could be Meredith.” She said quietly and Nat shook her head. 

“No…”

“It makes sense, Nat. She’s the only person that could’ve done this.” Before Nat could say anything, Elena’s phone rings and she gets up quickly and answers it. 

“Hello?” She made a face at the response she got from the other side. “She has an alibi?” Nat and Matt looked at her surprised. “Then who could it be?” Suddenly, Alaric wakes up and starts coughing. Nat turns to him and grabs his hand, Elena rushing over to them and grabbing his other hand. 

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay.” Nat assured him as they helped him stand up. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” She said as she exchanged glances with Elena. 

It was clear that things were not gonna be okay. They just had to hope no one else in their family got hurt again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Elijah is back! But Nat doesn't seem to be 100% okay with him lying to her. And the rest of the Originals are now here!! I'm so excited to write the next chapter, it's one I've been waiting for a while now and I can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story so far! Also, if you like the story, would you consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi? Only if you feel like it, it would mean a lot to me https://ko-fi.com/taco729


	36. Dangerous Liaisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, ony Natalia Gilbert.

“How’s Mr. Saltzman?” Matt asks as Elena and Nat walk up to him. They were in the hospital checking on Ric. After tonight’s events, they brought him here to get himself checked and for him to rest. Matt came with them, wanting to make sure everything turned out fine. 

“Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as we promise to change the lock on the house.” Nat says and chuckles at the last part. They start walking to the exit as they make small talk.

“So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?” Elena asked Mat and he nodded.

“Yeah, she’s holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be.” He says. “Any word on who’s behind these attacks?” He asks them worriedly. 

“No, Sheriff Forbes said there’s no real suspects at all.” Elena said as they arrived at the parking lot. 

“How are you dealing with everything?” Nat asked Matt. “I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this.” He laughed quietly and shrugged.

“Honestly… I’m kind of lucky. The only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the Grill.” He answered and Nat smiled at him. He was right. In the midst of all of this, he was lucky to be able to lead a semi normal life that didn’t involve hybrids, vampires, werewolves, witches and weird curses. 

“Thank you, for everything today. Really.” Elena told him. 

“Get home safe.” He told them.

“Thanks.” He nodded and walked to his car, getting inside quickly. Nat got in the passenger’s seat of their car while Elena got inside the driver’s seat. Matt’s car reversed out and they waved at him as he drove away. Elena looked in the mirror once before reversing the car, but suddenly hit something. She stopped the car and looked at Nat scared. “What?” She asked as they both got out and rushed to check the bumper, but found nothing there. They exchanged glances before turning around to get inside again, but all of a sudden, Rebekah appeared in front of Elena. 

“Drive much?” She coldly said and Elena gasped in shock.

“Rebekah.” She realized and Nat walked cautiously to them but got startled when the blonde grabbed her sister by her neck and pushed her against the car. 

“Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt.” She sneered before leaning forward to bite her, making Elena scream in fear. Before Nat could do anything, Elijah rushed over and pushed Rebekah off of Elena, holding her against the car by her throat. “Elijah.” She realizes. 

“Leave.” He tells her curtly before releasing her from his grip. She steps forward and stares at him. “Are you challenging me?” He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“You’re pathetic. Both of you.” She scowls at Elena and Elijah before turning to Nat. “Always good to see you, Talia.” She says and Nat smiles at her before she disappears. Elijah then turns around and looks at both girls.

“Well… I believe we have a little catching up to do.” He tells them and they sigh, nodding after. 

***

“It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin.” Elena explained to Stefan and Damon while her and Nat put the cleaning products in the pantry. Elijah told Elena that his family was alive again and then told both girls that it was his mother who was in the last coffin. When he said that, Nat understood her fear for that coffin. She had killed her, of course she would feel that way.

“As in the Original Witch?” Stefan asked confused and Nat nodded. 

“What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago.” Damon scoffed and Nat shrugged.

“I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus.” Nat pursed her lips at that. She still wasn’t totally convinced that she had forgiven him just like that. 

“She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus.” Stefan said, visibly upset by the new discovery.

“Well, not anymore… at least not according to Elijah.” Elena told them.

“I told you.” Nat said and they looked at her. “Every time you try to kill Klaus it backfires.” She shrugged before staring at her nails. 

“The coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.” Stefan complained. 

“Anyone else feeling a little used right now?” Damon said pouting.

“Look, Elijah promised us that his family wouldn’t hurt any of us.” Elena said and immediately the doorbell rang. 

“I believe him.” Nat said as she walked over to the front door, Elena following her. When she opened the door, no one was there, which confused her. But when she looked down, she found a black box with a red ribbon on top and an envelope in it. She crouched down to pick the box and found another envelope on the floor. She picked it up and noticed it said Elena Gilbert on the front while the one on the box had her name in it. She gave Elena her envelope and closed the door. 

“What is it?” Damon asked them as they turned around. Elena opened her envelope and removed the card in it. 

“It’s an invitation. ‘Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o’clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration’.” She read out loud and they all frowned. 

“Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?” Damon asked. 

“The Original Family.” Nat realized and he scoffed. 

“It’s not bad enough they’re moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?” He asked sarcastically as Elena turned the card over and noticed there’s something written on the back. 

“Wait, there’s a note on the back.” She said and they looked at her expectantly. “ ‘Elena, I think it’s time that we finally meet. Esther’. “ Nat sighed and walked to the kitchen. 

“What is that?” Damon asked as she placed the box on counter. She opened the box gently and found a rectangular smaller black box with a red ribbon on top. She grabbed it and put it aside before seeing a bold red dress and a grey shawl inside. “Wow.” Damon said, clearly impressed. He tried to reach out but Nat slapped his hand. 

“Don’t touch it.” She snapped and he raised his arms up defensively.

“Who’s it from?” He asked her. “I’ll bet it was Klaus.” She shook her head and opened the envelope, taking the card out and turning it around, seeing a note already written. 

_A bracelet to match your necklace._

_I hope we can talk and dance tonight._

_Elijah_

“Ah. It was Elijah.” He realized as Elena and Stefan looked at her curiously. She frowned at the note and opened the smaller box, seeing a silver bracelet with a pendant of the Tree of Life. Great. They were trying to up each other. She closed the boxes and turned to Elena. 

“I don’t trust Esther.” She told her and the vampires turned back to her sister. 

“Yeah, but if she wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why.” 

“Well that’s a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once.” Damon said and Nat nodded, crossing her arms as she stood next to him. 

“No, Elena is right.” Stefan interjected and they turned to him surprised. “Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion.” 

“Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?” Damon scoffed. 

“What for? It’s your job now.” He told him coolly and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants.” Elena told him. 

“I’m with Damon on this one, Lena.” Nat chimed in and her sister sighed. 

“You can’t protect yourself.” Damon told her and Nat narrowed her eyes at him. That was too far. Sure, Elena was no vampire, but she had learned how to defend herself.

“Okay fine, I’ll go.” Stefan relented and Damon shook his head. 

“You’ve pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I’ll go.” He said and snatched the invitation out of Elena’s hand. 

“Hey!” She yelled and he glared at her. 

“End of story.” He said, finality in his tone, before he turned around and left the house. They looked at Stefan angrily but he just shrugged and turned around, leaving the house too. 

“Ugh. They are infuriating.” Elena grumbles and Nat looks at her sympathetically. At least Klaus and Elijah weren’t controlling with her. She wouldn’t let them anyways. 

“I’ll put this upstairs.” Nat said, referring to her dress. 

“Will you wear it?” Elena asked her curiously and Nat thought about it for a moment. 

“Yeah, why not? I’ll also wear Klaus’ necklace and Elijah’s bracelet.” She said and Elena looked at her questioningly. “To get a rise out of them.” She smirked and went upstairs, placing the box on her bed. She opened it once again and noticed that underneath the dress and shawl was also a pair of silver strap heels. A smile made its way onto her lips inadvertently at Elijah’s gesture. She shook her head and left the room, seeing Elena coming out of her room too. 

“I told Caroline to meet us at the Grill.” She said and Nat nodded as they went downstairs. She grabbed her black hoodie and opened the front door, car keys and phone in hand. They walked to the car and got in, Elena on the passenger’s seat. 

“So, what is up with you and Elijah?” Elena asked as soon as Nat drove away from the house. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s back. And you and Klaus didn’t really….” She trailed off and Nat shrugged, unsure of what to say. 

“I don’t really know. I’m kind of mad at Elijah if I’m being honest. He lied to me about something and doesn’t want to tell me.” She complained and Elena hummed. 

“Maybe he’s keeping that information for a good reason.” 

“I don’t know, Lena.” She sighed and kept driving in silence. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Grill and Nat parked the car, her and Elena getting out and stepping inside. They found Caroline sitting on a table and she waved them over. They walked over to her and sat down quickly. 

“Hey.” Nat smiled at the blonde, but she just looked at Nat weirdly. “What?” She asked concerned. 

“Okay, I gotta tell you something, but please don’t be mad at me.” She pleaded and Nat furrowed her brows. 

“I… won’t? What is going on?” She asked and Caroline took a deep breath. 

“So, a box came in today. And when I opened it, there was a dress inside it.” Nat looked at her still confused. “It was from Klaus.” She said bashfully and Nat’s lips parted in surprise. 

“Oh.” She said and closed her mouth before opening it again, but no words came out. She didn’t know how to feel.

“Say something.” Caroline said weakly and Nat shook her head. 

“I… I mean you should… wear it.” Nat said and Caroline looked at her puzzled. “If it’s a nice dress and it fits, then why not?” She told her.

“Aren’t you mad? I mean, aren’t you two…”

“No. Frankly, I don’t really want to be with him or Elijah.” Nat shrugged as she looked between her sister and her friend, who were both staring at her confused. “Look, guys, I don’t really have much time left and I don’t want to spend it in between two guys. I just wanna enjoy my time with my friends and with my family.” She offered a sincere smile and they nodded reluctantly. 

“It’s all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball.” Elena said, trying to change the subject a little. 

“It’s some twisted Cinderella fetish, is what it is.” Caroline grumbled. “And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?” She asked Elena. 

“I have no idea. But there’s only one way to find out.” Nat and Caroline looked at her puzzled. 

“I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren’t going.” The blonde noted and her sister nodded. 

“I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard.” 

“Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan.” Caroline commented. 

“I beg to differ.” Nat interjected. “I think Damon would look great in a tux.”

“Ugh, I can’t deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he’s channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon… it’s just not a good idea.” Elena said, her face changing at the mention of the older Salvatore. 

“Why, cause you two made out?” Elena looked at her surprised and Caroline shook her head. “Bonnie spilled the beans.”

“I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad…” Elena trailed off and Caroline leaned forward in her seat while Nat looked at her. 

“Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don’t hear about this til now, and from somebody else.” She told her, visibly hurt. Her sister shut her eyes and nodded. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just I… I don’t even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it seemed to be so much easier.” She sighed. 

“Careful Caroline.” Rebekah’s voice cuts through and they turn to her. “It’s all well and good until she stabs you in the back.” Nat sighed and looked down at her feet.

“What are you doing here? I know your mom’s rules. No hurting the locals.” Elena reminded her and Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

“Get over yourself Elena. It’s not all about you.” She told her and walked away, going over to Matt and giving him an invitation to the ball. 

“Oh my God.” Caroline said, clearly shocked. “She’s inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?” She asked frowning.

“Probably to get this reaction from us.” Elena said and Nat shook her head, chuckling quietly. 

“Or maybe she just finds him hot and wanted to invite him.” Caroline gives her a pointed look before scoffing. 

“What time is this stupid dance?”

***

“Are you ready?” Elena asked from the passenger’s seat and Nat nodded. 

“You go ahead. I’m just gonna put the shoes on, I’ll be there soon.” Elena opened the door and stepped outside the car, heading over to the front door. Nat switched the sandals for the heels Elijah had given her and looked forward, inhaling deeply. “You can do this. You’re strong.” She whispered encouragingly to herself before stepping out of the car and heading over to the entrance. The doors opened and she looked around, impressed at the decorations and the amount of people already there. A man at the door took her shawl and she thanked him with a polite smile. 

“You look… magnificent.” Elijah’s voice shook her out of her thoughts and she turned to see him smiling at her. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was coiffed to the side. “The dress suits you.” He observed and she blushed as he stared intently at her. 

“T-thanks. For the dress.” She said before holding her hand with the bracelet up. “And this.” He smiled and offered his arm. 

“Natalia.” Klaus’ voice came from her other side and she turned to him. “You look gorgeous.” She smiled at him and he stepped closer to her. “I see my brother gifted you a bracelet similar to the necklace.” He said as he pointed to the necklace clasped around her neck. 

“Uh…” She trailed off, looking between both of them, unsure of what to say. 

“Well, come on then.” Klaus said as he offered his arm too. Oh no. She was _not_ doing this. 

“Yeah- No. We are not doing this.” She said and looked up, Kol passing in front of them at that moment. “Kol!” He whipped his head towards her and immediately grinned broadly at her. 

“Natalia, love!” He said as he walked closer. “Shall we?” He asked and offered his arm. She smiled at him and took it eagerly.

“Lead the way.” She said before looking back at Klaus and Elijah and found them glaring at their younger brother. She turned back and kept walking with him. “Thank you for that.”

“Of course. I noticed your distress from miles away.” He commented and she laughed nervously. 

“I really don’t want a repeat of last time.” She muttered as she let go of his arm and looked around. She spotted Elena at the drinks bar and turned to Kol. 

“Go. We’ll talk later.” He assured her and she nodded, walking towards her sister. 

“I need something to drink.” She said as soon as she arrived, startling Elena momentarily. Elena was about to talk but another voice interrupted them. 

“Elena Gilbert, I presume?” Finn said as he stood next to her sister.

“Oh, great.” She mumbled and he looked up at her. 

“I’m not thrilled to see you either, Iliana.”

“Natalia.” She corrected him and he turned back to her sister, ignoring her completely. 

“I’m Finn Mikaelson. You’re here to see my mother.” He introduced himself and Elena’s eyes widened a little before she looked around. 

“Is she here?”

“Her request did not include your friends.”

“They’re protecting me. You may not know but your mother’s already tried to kill me once.” She informed him and he shrugged slightly. 

“If you want to see my mother, you’ll need to be alone.” He tells her and Nat rolls her eyes. God, she hated his guts. 

“Uh, if everyone could gather, please.” Elijah’s voice came through the stairs and they looked at him. 

“Excuse me.” He tells Elena and leaves to join his family. Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Klaus and Elijah now stood on the staircase, facing the crowd. Suddenly, Esther walked down the stairs and Nat’s blood ran cold at the sight of her. She inhaled deeply and focused on the siblings.

“Welcome, thank you for joining us.” Elijah tells the crowd. “You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it’s tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight’s pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.” He said and looked directly at Nat at the last part. Everyone headed to the ballroom and Elena moved to go upstairs, leaving Nat alone. “Will you join me?” Elijah’s voice came from behind her, and when she turned, she saw him with his hand extended towards her. She looked at him hesitantly before nodding. 

“Sure.” She said and took his hand. He gripped it gently and led her to the ballroom. They took their places and started dancing as soon as the music sounded. Nat looked around and saw Matt and Rebekah dancing together and Elena and Damon dancing in front of them. When she turned her head slightly, she spotted Caroline dancing with Klaus and a pang of jealousy went through her heart. 

“Did you like the gift?” Elijah asked her and she turned to him, a smile already on his face. 

“I did.” She confirmed. “I would’ve like the truth, though.” She told him as they kept dancing. Elijah bit his lip and shook his head. 

“You should drop that, Natalia.” She was about to to retort, but he spoke again. “You are jealous of my brother and Miss Forbes.” He stated rather than asked and Nat scoffed. 

“I’m not.” She denied and he looked at her knowingly. “I’m serious, Elijah. I’m not doing this. I’m not choosing either one of you or anything like that. I don’t have much time left and I don’t want to lose you. Neither of you. So I would like you to support me, as friends or family, or whatever.” She shook her head and he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. “I’m not making any choices. The only person I’m choosing at the moment is myself.” She said before he twirled her around and she suddenly found herself in Klaus’ arms.

“So, not making any choices then?” He asked immediately and she sighed. 

“Of course you heard.” She said and he smiled down at her. 

“Why don’t you want to?”

“You already heard.” She reminded him but he shook his head. 

“The real reason.” She narrowed her eyes slightly and he drew her closer to him. “You already made a choice but you don’t want to hurt either of us.” He realized and she shook her head. 

“No!” She exclaimed quietly. “I was serious, Nik. I don’t want to do this.” She said before untangling herself from his arms and rushing outside. She walked through the lawn for a little moment before she heard footsteps approaching her. 

“Why are you so upset?” Klaus asked her as he got closer. She pursed her lips and looked up in thought. He then stood in front of her and looked at her expectantly. “Well?”

“Why did you invite Caroline?” She blurted out and he chuckled lowly.

“There it is.” She glared at him and he sighed. “I find her… interesting.” She narrowed his eyes at him and he shrugged. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little, yeah.” She said loudly. “The minute you stepped into town, all you’ve done is tell me you love me and what not. And now you buy a dress for Caroline and invite her to this stupid party?” 

“If I remember correctly, my brother bought you a dress, didn’t he?” 

“That is not the point, Nik!” She shook her head. “Just… Caroline’s amazing okay? She’s out of this world. No one deserves her, not even Tyler. So, if you're toying with her to make me jealous, stop. And if you're not, then just…. don’t hurt her. She’s been hurt way too many times.” She said quietly before heading inside. Saying those words out loud hurt her more than she could admit. They were like poison in her mouth. But she couldn’t be selfish, she couldn’t let Klaus pine over her when she wouldn’t even be alive in a few months.

She walked around the mansion for a few minutes when she spotted Elena walking upstairs and furrowed her brows. Suddenly, Elijah walked up from behind her and talked to her for a moment before nodding and leaving. Huh. She shook her head and went upstairs quickly, seeing Elena disappear through a hallway. She walked as fast as she could in the heels, trying to catch her before she could talk to Esther. But just as she was about to intercept her, Finn appeared in front of her. 

“You’re not allowed in there.” He said, gripping her upper arm a bit too tight. She looked at him angrily and tried to shake herself out of his grip, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Let me go, Finn.” 

“Turn around and leave.” 

“I said, let me go!” She exclaimed loudly. Thankfully, no one was there to witness their little altercation. He narrowed his eyes at her and pursed his lips. 

“I have clear instructions not to kill you, but I _can_ hurt you, Natalia.” He warned her and she looked at him a bit confused. “Turn around and get out of here.” He said before releasing her arm. 

“A thousand years and you’re still a pathetic piece of shit. Guess some things never change.” She scowled at him before leaving him alone. She went downstairs and walked around the place, trying to find someone to talk to. She finally saw Rebekah and Kol talking in the foyer and headed over there. “My two favorite Mikaelsons.” She smiled at them broadly and they returned the smiles. 

“What, Elijah and Nik don’t cut it for you now?” Kol teased and she laughed quietly. 

“Think I might have to switch siblings in this life.” She joked and Rebekah laughed before throwing an arm around her shoulders. 

“It really is so good to see you again, Talia.” She said cheerily and Kol nodded. 

“Just like old times.” He said.

“Except I’m cursed and you two are vampires.” They gave her a pointed look and she sighed. “I’m sorry, I just… I’m not really enjoying this party as much as I should. Mainly because of Finn. God, I forgot how much I hated him.” She muttered and they chuckled quietly. 

“You two never got along.” Rebekah reminisced and Kol nodded. 

“Well, I’m going to get something to drink. You two kids have fun.” She said, but before she left, she turned to them. “But no killing. It would be a shame to ruin this pretty decoration.” She said and they smiled at her mischievously as she walked away. 

“You seem to be in a bad mood.” Elijah noted as he sidled up to her. Nat turned to him and gave him a pointed look. 

“You think? Your mother, who killed me once, is here and so is your dick of a brother.”

“Which one?” 

“The only one I don’t like.” She said and he smiled at her amusedly. “Besides, you and Nik keep doing this thing…”

“What thing?” He asked confused. 

“You know what you're doing.” She sighed as she looked at Elena standing alone by the foyer. “Ah, there’s Elena.” She walked over to her sister, Elijah following close. 

“So, how was my mother?” Elijah asked her as soon as they stood in front of her. She inhales deeply and looks at Nat. 

“Intense.” 

“And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?” He asked as he offered both girls glasses of champagne. Elena turns to Esther and Nat looks at her curiously. “Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother’s intention?” Elijah pressed on, cautious now. 

“She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed.” She assured him. 

“So it’s true, then? She’s forgiven Klaus?” Elijah asked, a small smile making its way onto his lips. 

“It’s true.” Elena told him grinning but Nat looked at her suspiciously. That sounded… like a lie. Suddenly, a crystal rings and they all turn to Esther, seeing her with a glass of red-tinged champagne in her hand on the staircase.

“Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!” She said to the crowd with a smile on her face, drinking from the champagne after. 

“Cheers.” Elijah told them and they clinked their glasses together, drinking from the champagne after. After that, the crowd dispersed through the mansion, Elena walking around and leaving Elijah and Nat alone. “Natalia…”

“I need to use the restroom.” She said before leaving him alone and walking around the mansion. Honestly, she just wanted to get away for a while. No Originals in the way. She just wanted to be alone. She walked around the different rooms for some minutes, until she stumbled upon a room with people already on it. She was about to leave when she heard familiar voices. 

“Wait a second. Did-did you do these?” Caroline’s voice came from inside an Nat leaned on the doorway, curious now.

“Yeah, um… actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice.” Klaus answered and Nat’s eyes widened. She shouldn’t be listening to their private conversation. “Have you been?” He asked her friend. 

“I’ve never really been anywhere.” She said shyly. 

“I’ll take you.” Klaus told her and Nat took a deep breath, as quietly as she could. “Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo?” He asked and Caroline laughed. 

“Oh wow!” She exclaimed and they both laughed. Nat shook her head and started walking away. She couldn’t hear this anymore. She felt sad and angry at their sudden… acquaintance. But she shouldn’t. They were free to do whatever they wanted, she thought. She wandered around the hallways for a few minutes until Esther appeared in front of her. She flinched a little but composed herself quickly. 

“Natalia.” She greeted, her voice void of any emotion. 

“Esther.” Nat said coldly. 

“Can we talk?” The woman asked and Nat looked at her bewildered. “Please.” She took a deep breath and looked around for a moment before nodding. 

“Why not?” She shrugged and the witch nodded, turning around and leading her to a secluded room. They stepped inside and Esther locked the door before holding up some burning sage. Nat looked at her suspiciously as she stood a few steps back. 

“It’s only sage so no one can eavesdrop.” She informed her and Nat nodded slowly, still doubtful about her intentions. “I understand your skepticism, Natalia. I did something unforgivable to you. I punished you for falling in love with my children and for being loyal to them.” She said honestly while Nat stared at her, her doubts fading a little. “I’ve had a thousand years to watch you suffer for what I did. And in that time I healed, I chastised myself for cursing a fellow servant of nature. For that, I am sorry.” She finally apologized and Nat inhaled deeply.

“Thank you.” She said weakly and Esther smiled slightly at her before turning around and grabbing a metal bowl. 

“And it’s because of that, that I would like to break your curse.” 

What?!

Nat’s eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise, unable to believe the words coming out of Esther’s mouth. Did she just…?

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked baffled and Esther placed the bowl on a table in front of her. 

“I know what you must be thinking. But I want to release you of your pain. You were caught in the crossfire and you didn’t deserve such pain, Natalia. Please, let me do this for you. Let me undo the damage I did.” She pleaded and Nat thought about it for a moment. Break the curse. That would mean a peaceful life. Life! She wouldn’t die, she would be able to remember everything. 

“I…” She started nervously before shutting her eyes and nodding. “Okay.” She whispered and walked closer to the woman, her steps heavy and hesitant. “What do I need to do?”

“I will need a drop of your blood.” Esther said and extended her hand. Nat looked at her hand for a second before extending her own. The witch grabbed a small knife from the table and pricked Nat’s finger. She hissed a little and watched as her blood dripped in the bowl. Esther let go of Nat’s hand and she grabbed a bag filled with some herbs before taking some and dropping it on the bowl too. 

“What did you bind the curse with?” Nat asked curiously. That was something she had always wondered. 

“My blood.” Esther told her curtly and Nat scoffed. Of course. She didn’t want her to break the curse at all. If it hadn’t been for Klaus keeping her in a coffin for a thousand years, she wouldn’t have been able to break it. 

“Will it hurt?” Nat asked quietly and the woman looked up at her. 

“Only a little. Most of your memories will come back instantly. Some of them may come back in the next few days” She explained and Nat nodded. Esther turned back to the bowl and cut the palm of her hand, her blood dripping in the bowl and mixing with Nat’s. She shut her eyes and candles lit around them, startling Nat momentarily. Esther started chanting something under her breath while Nat looked at her, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she quickly clutched her head, groaning in pain. 

_“I’m Iliana.”_

_“Elijah.”_

She shut her eyes and stepped back, tripping on her feet and landing on the couch. 

_“Rebekah, I really like your brother.”_

_“I love you, Tatia. I could never hate you.”_

_“Thanks for everything, Nik.”_

_“Concentrate on the spell, girl!”_

_“Katerina, come play with me!”_

_“Mother will be looking for us, we shouldn’t be out here. It’s too late!”_

Her memories came back in a rush and she cried out, everything being too much. 

_“We were a lie!”_

_“I love him, Iliana. He is my brother!”_

_“Will you love me until the day I die?”_

_“Always and forever, my love.”_

The pain stopped and she finally opened her eyes, panting heavily after. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on Esther. She was staring at her expectantly, wanting to know if the spell worked. 

“Esther.” She said, feeling like herself for the first time in years. 

“Iliana.” The woman realized and Nat looked at the door, getting up quickly and walking over to it. “Where are you going?”

“Some unfinished business with your son.” She said simply and opened the door, walking away. She finally remembered what he had lied about. Well, she had remembered everything. She didn’t know how to feel yet, so she pushed those feelings aside and focused on confronting the Original. She went down the stairs and found the front door opened, the Mikaelsons and Stefan, Elena and Caroline standing outside. When she looked carefully, she found Kol on the floor unconscious and Damon walking away. 

“How could you do it?” Nat asked loudly as she got closer. They all turned to her confused, but she looked straight into Elijah’s eyes. She stepped forward until she stood in front of him. 

“Natalia, what…?”

“He doesn’t know. Does he?” She asked as she looked at Klaus. The hybrid looked between both of them bewildered. 

“I don’t-” Elijah shook his head, confused about what she was saying.

“You lied to me. And you weren’t gonna tell me about it.” She said weakly and his eyes widened slightly, looking at his brother before shaking his head at her. 

“Don’t.”

“Talia, what is going on?” Rebekah asked from behind but she only looked at Elijah with a hurt expression. 

“Nat, are you okay?” Elena asked worriedly. 

“You never fell in love with Tatia.” Nat said out loud and he shut his eyes. “You knew Nik was in love with me, so you broke my heart on purpose. You wanted me to fall in love with him.” She kept going on and he shook his head. 

“Elijah, tell me that is not true.” Klaus said coldly from the side. Nat looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes. 

“Because you wanted him to be happy, because you love him so much. You would do anything for him. Even if it meant breaking me apart.” Nat said weakly. “You let us be built on a lie.” She said, referring to her and Klaus. 

“Natalia, I am sorry. I…”

“Save it.” She raised her hand. “You call yourself the honest and noble one and yet you lied to your brother for a thousand years. You’re a coward.” She scoffed and turned to Elena, seeing everyone looking at her in shock. “I’m ready to leave.” Her sister nodded and they started to walk away before Nat turned back one last time to the Mikaelsons. “And by the way, your mother broke the curse. I remember everything now.” Everyone gasped and looked at her in shock, but she turned around and walked away.

***

“How are you feeling?” Elena asked quietly as she pulled the covers over Nat’s body. They had arrived home a while ago and were getting ready to sleep. Nat was numb, to be honest. The whole ride home she stayed silent, her memories the only thing she could think about. She looked at her sister and was about to dismiss her, but suddenly the tears rolled from her eyes and a sob broke out of her mouth. 

“Not good.” She sniffled and Elena hugged her tightly. “I feel betrayed.” She confessed and Elena ran a hand through her head.

“You’re gonna be okay, Nat.”

“At least I’m gonna be alive.” She said weakly and Elena pulled back, smiling warmly at her. 

“That’s right. You’re gonna be alive and healthy, and you’re gonna make it out of this. I promise.” She said and Nat nodded. “You should get some rest, okay? You’ve had a rough night.” Nat smiled at her and laid down, hugging one of her pillows close to her body as Elena turned the lights off and left her room. “Good night.”

“Night.” She said quietly and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face. And so she cried herself to sleep that night thinking about all the things and all the people she had forgotten but now remembered clearly.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Nat is now curse-free thanks to Esther, and she now remembers what Elijah lied about. How do you think everything will pan out now that she remembers everything?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	37. All My Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat was wide awake and staring at the now bright room. She hadn’t been able to sleep much after last night. She slept soundly for a few hours before a dream made its way into her mind. Well, it wasn’t much of a dream really, it was just different moments of her previous lives. Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, grabbing her phone from her nightstand and dialing the number immediately. 

“Hey.”

“I remember.” 

“What?” Katherine asked in disbelief and Nat smiled. “Are you….? Did you have more dreams?”

“Esther broke the curse.” She told her and Katherine gasped. “She said she regretted everything and she broke it. I remember everything now, Katerina.” 

“Emiliya…” Her sister said and Nat could picture her shocked and happy face. “ _I have missed you, sister._ ” Katherine told her, switching to their native language. 

“ _I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.”_ Nat assured her and her sister laughed. 

“One of these days you’ll have to visit me.” She told her and Nat nodded. 

“Of course. Maybe we can visit Bulgaria.” She said and her sister chuckled.

“Mm, maybe.” She hummed. “How did Klaus and Elijah react?” She asked curiously and Nat inhaled deeply. “Uh oh, going by your reaction I’d say it wasn’t good?”

“I reacted badly.” She said quietly. “Did you know that Elijah never fell in love with Tatia? He only broke my heart because Niklaus had feelings for me.” She explained and shook her head. “And he lied to Nik for a thousand years. Very noble of him.” She scoffed. 

“Ouch. Well, right now is no time for you to sulk. You need to enjoy your newfound freedom.” Katherine suggested and Nat thought about it. She was right. Nat couldn’t sit around and cry about Elijah. 

“You’re right.” She stood up and went to her wardrobe. “I’ll go out today, treat myself.” She told her sister. 

“That’s the spirit.” Nat could picture Katherine smirking at her and grinned at the thought. 

“I’ll call you later. Bye, Kat.”

“Bye, Nat.” She hung up and threw her phone on the bed, turning back to her wardrobe and finding something for the day. She found a black sweatshirt and paired with black jeans and a grey jacket. She grabbed a pair of blank ankle boots and changed quickly. After that, she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She looked at her makeup and was about to grab the nude lipstick but decided to be bolder today and put on the dark brown one. She looked in the mirror one last time and smiled at her appearance. 

She stepped outside of her room and went downstairs, phone and key in hand. At the same time, the front door opened and Bonnie, Caroline and Elena entered the house. Nat smiled at them and waved. 

“Hey.” She greeted and they smiled back. 

“Where are you going?” Elena asked confused. 

“To the Grill.” She shrugged. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“We were gonna tell Bonnie about the Ball.” Caroline said and Nat nodded. “How are you…?” She trailed off and Nat looked at their worried expressions. 

“Guys, I’m fine.” Nat assured them. “I have my memories back, now I just need to sort them out.” They looked at her uneasily and she looked at them pointedly. “I’ll be okay.” Bonnie nodded and smiled at her. 

“Well, all that matters is that you’re good. Alive and healthy.” She said before patting her on the shoulder lightly but suddenly flinched back. They looked at her worriedly and confused. 

“Bonnie?” Nat asked. “What is it?” Their friend looked up at her, eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise. 

“I felt… magic!” Nat furrowed her brows for a second before she gasped. Of course!

“I’m a witch again!” She realized, a smile gracing her lips. “Oh my God.” She laughed, happy about the recent discovery. “I’m, uh… I’m gonna go, process this thing too.” She joked and they nodded at her, equally happy smiles on their faces. She turned to leave but Caroline grabbed her arm gently. 

“Wait! Can we talk?” She asked shyly and Nat nodded. Elena and Bonnie stared at them for a moment before going upstairs, leaving them alone. 

“What’s up?” Nat asked confused and Caroline sighed. 

“I’m sorry. About Klaus. And the dress, and everything.” The blonde blurted out and Nat’s eyes softened. 

“Hey… it’s okay, Care.” 

“No, it’s not. You two have this history together and I was dumb enough to accept his silly gifts. I shouldn’t have.” She said, regret clear in her voice. 

“Caroline, seriously. I’m not mad at you. Niklaus does what he wants and he wanted to invite you to the ball.” She shrugged and the vampire shook her head. 

“But it’s not right. You were mad at me yesterday.”

“I could never be a mad at you for something like that.” Nat told her. “I admit, I was… a bit jealous. But it’s… it’s nothing, okay?” She assured her friend. 

“But you got your memories back and you remember him completely now.” She said in a small voice. “I promise, I won’t do that again.” Nat shook her head and smiled amusedly at her before pulling her into a warm embrace. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” She said and pulled back, smiling warmly at her after. “Now, I’m gonna go to the Grill. See what I can find there.”

“Or who.” Caroline commented and Nat smiled cheekily before stepping outside of the house. 

***

“Don’t you look radiant.” A voice interrupted her out of her wandering thoughts and she turned her head, seeing Luke now sitting in the chair in front of her. 

“Luke!” She grinned at him and he smiled back at her. “What are you doing here?” She asked curiously as he grabbed a menu and looked it over. 

“I was just dropping by to buy lunch but then I saw you all alone. So I decided to keep you some company.” He shrugged and Nat nodded. 

“Hey, you guys ready to order?” Matt asked as he stood in front of them with his notebook pad and pen in hand. 

“Hey, uh- wow, what happened to your hand man?” Luke asked worriedly when he saw Matt’s injured hand. The blonde looked at Nat and her eyes softened. 

“I… fell.” He said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

“I want a burger with some fries and a lemonade.” Nat said, trying to change the subject. Matt nodded and wrote it down slowly. 

“I’ll have the same.” Luke told their friend and he nodded, turning around and leaving them alone. Nat place her chin on her hand and looked around. “You look… different.” Luke noted and she bit her lip, a smile making its way onto her face. 

“I uh… I got my memories back.” She said shyly and his eyes widened. 

“What? Nat, that’s great! How did it happen?” He asked eagerly and she smiled sheepishly, unable to tell him that the witch that had cursed her centuries ago had taken pity on her. 

“It’s…” She trailed off and he nodded. 

“Complicated.” He concluded and she laughed quietly. “It always seems to be that way with you.” He commented and she shrugged. 

“What can I say? I like to keep the mystery alive.” She smiled mischievously and he chuckled. 

They made small talk for a while until Matt arrived with their food and drinks. They thanked him and started eating quietly. Throughout their meal, they kept talking about school, their classmates and what not. Without even realizing, more than an hour had passed. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite girl.” Kol’s voice suddenly interrupted Nat and Luke’s laughs. They looked up and saw Klaus and Kol pulling two chairs and sitting with them. Luke stared at them confused while Nat rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She told the younger Mikaelson. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that’s Nik’s line.” Nat smugly said, looking at Klaus. He smiled at her cheekily and nodded. 

“I remember you.” Klaus told Luke suspiciously and he smiled at the hybrid.

“Who’s this?” Kol asked Nat, looking at Luke. 

“This is Luke, my friend.” She said. “Luke, this is Kol. Nik’s brother.” She introduced him. 

“Nice to meet you.” The human said and extended his hand, a polite smile in his face. Kol shook his hand and looked at Nat curiously. 

“You never told me about your friend.”

“Well, we haven’t seen each other much.” She shrugged and he nodded, an amused expression on his face. 

“Uh, well, this is nice and all. But I should be getting home.” Luke told Nat and she nodded. “I’ll see you around, Nat.” He got up and waved before leaving the Grill. 

“Seems like a nice chap.” Kol commented and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“He’s off limits.” She warned and he raised his arms up defensively. 

“I’m not the one you should be warning. Nik looks about two seconds away from murdering him for even daring to look at you.” He teased and she turned to the hybrid, seeing him already glaring at Kol. She sighed and looked around the place, spotting Ric and Meredith at the bar. 

“Well, you two hang around here, I’ll go talk to Ric.” She drummed her fingers on the table and got up, leaving them alone. She walked over to the two and stood in the middle. “Hey, you.” She told Ric and he turned to her, a smile present on his face. 

“Nat.” He greeted. “How are you?”

“The question is, how are you?” She asked worriedly, looking him over for any injuries. 

“I’m healed. Thanks to Meredith.” He assured her and she nodded, smiling at the doctor thankfully. “How about you? Elena told me you got your memories back.” She sighed and sat down next to him, Meredith looking curiously at her. 

“Yup.”

“Hey, speaking of Elena. Have you seen her?” Ric asked and she furrowed her brows. 

“She was a the house with Bonnie and Caroline when I left.” He nodded and looked away. “Why?”

“Damon was looking for her.” She hummed and looked away. “Speaking of Damon…” She turned to him. “Did you know he slept with Rebekah?” He asked quietly and Nat’s eyes widened. 

“Oh wow.” She laughed loudly. “That’s… unexpected.” She said, amused at the new information. 

“Anyways, what about your curse?” Ric asked curiously and Nat sobered up. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She told him and Ric nodded. He was about to say something when suddenly he looked behind her and closed his mouth. 

“Well, don’t get quiet on my account.” Klaus’ voice came from beside her and she turned to him. 

“We’ll, uh, leave you two alone.” Ric said awkwardly and dragged Meredith away

“Where did you leave Kol?” She asked the hybrid. 

“He’s off trying to charm some poor innocent woman.” 

“Sounds like him.” She said and they stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. “Have you talked to Elijah?” She asked quietly and he stiffened. 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” He said coldly.

“Nik…” She started but he only shook his head, getting up and walking towards the exit. She sighed and went after him. She stepped outside and saw him crossing the street, so she followed him, almost getting hit by a car while she did so. “Nik!”

“Stop, Natalia. I don’t want to talk about Elijah.” He said loudly as she stood in front of him now. 

“I understand that you’re hurt. I am too, believe me.” She said softly. “But he’s your brother. You said it yourself. Family above all.” She reminded him and he shook his head. 

“It was all lie. Thanks to him. We were a lie!” He yelled angrily and Nat stepped closer to him. 

“Hey.” She cupped his face gently and he looked at her sadly. “We might have started out because of his lies, but this? This is real, Nik. _We_ are real.” She told him as tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Natalia…”

“Shh.” She put a finger on his lips and shut her eyes. “All this time you’ve told me that you loved me. Well… it’s my turn now.” She stared at him and his eyes widened slightly. “I love you. So much.” She said, her voice cracking a little due to the lump in her throat. “And I don’t want us to spend any more time apart.” A tear rolled down from her eye and he wiped it away, his hands moving to cup her cheeks now. She lowered her arms and placed them on his waist, never looking away. 

“I love you.” He told her with a broad smile before leaning down slowly and placing his lips on top of hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Unlike their first kiss months ago, this one was more passionate. She remembered him now and her feelings for him, after all. Before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled back and gasped softly. 

“What happened?” She asked confused as he put his hand on his chest. He looked up at her and she shook her head. “What is it?” 

“Kol.” He growled before rushing away and leaving Nat confused. She crossed the street and ran to the back of the Grill, seeing that Klaus had headed in that direction. She stopped in the alleyway and found Ric on the floor and Stefan on the stairs. She went down the stairs and stood next to Klaus. “I should have killed you months ago.” He spit out, his words directed at Damon. 

“Do it. It’s not going to stop Esther from killing you.” He retorted and Nat’s brows furrowed. What the hell was he talking about?

“What did you say about my mother?” 

“You didn’t know I was friends with you mommy?” Damon asked mockingly. “Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do.” He taunted and Klaus snarled at him, about to attack him but was stopped by another voice. 

“Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus.” Elijah said from the top of the stairs. Nat turned to him and they stared at each other for a moment before she looked away. 

“What did mother do?” Klaus asked angrily as he turned around. Elijah only looked between him and Nat. “What did she do, Elijah?” He asked again as he walked down the stairs towards Damon holding a phone.

“You tell me where the witches are or I’ll have my sister kill Elena right now.” 

“What?!” Nat exclaimed angrily. Damon looked up at the clock tower and then back at Elijah. 

“You told me that we had until after nine.” He said. 

“I’m sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.” Elijah shrugged and Nat shook her head. 

“What the hell is going on?” She asked loudly. 

“Esther linked all of them.” Stefan said from the stairs and she turned to him in shock. “She’s planning to kill them tonight. So Elijah kidnapped Elena and had Rebekah watching her.” 

“What is wrong with you?” She scoffed at the Original, but he just looked away.

“They’re a the old witch house.” Damon said and Elijah nodded just as Kol woke up. He stood up and looked around angrily. 

“Let’s go.” Elijah told Klaus and Kol as he walked up the stairs. 

“I’m coming.” Nat said and Elijah turned around.

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking.” She snapped and he looked at her hesitantly. “For once Elijah, let me make my own decisions.” He pressed his lips into a thin line before turning back around and walking towards the car, Nat, Kol and Klaus following. 

They got inside the car and drove away in a rush. The entire ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence, no one wanting to talk after what had just happened. After a while, they arrived and got out of the car soundlessly. They walked through the woods for a moment before spotting Esther and Finn standing by some torches. When they got closer, they noticed Finn was standing in the center of a pentagram.

“My sons, come forward.” Esther told Kol, Klaus and Elijah, ignoring Nat completely. 

“Stay beside me, mother.” Finn told her as he stepped forward, trying to shield her from them. 

“It’s okay. They can’t enter.” She assured her son before stepping inside the pentagram too. Kol approached the pentagram and the torches around it flared up, driving him back. 

“That’s lovely. We’re stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb.” He said sarcastically. “How pathetic you are, Finn.” He scoffed and Esther glared at him. 

“Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot imagine.”

“Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.” Elijah warned her. 

“My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.” She said coldly and Nat glared at her. 

“Enough. All this talk is boring me.” Klaus interjected. “End this now, mother, or I’ll send you back to hell.” He smirked at her and Esther shook her head. 

“For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better.” She said as she turned to him. Nat looked at the Original and noticed that her words got to him. “All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.” Nat narrowed her eyes before scoffing. 

“You only broke the curse because you intended to kill them. There was no point in me suffering if they wouldn’t be able to witness it.” She realized and Esther stared at her, no indication that she was wrong. 

“I will never forgive you for what you did, Iliana.” She spit out and Nat glared at her. 

“Neither will I, Esther.” She scowled. Suddenly, the woman widened her eyes and looked up at the sky. 

“No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!” She yelled in despair and Klaus and Nat looked at each other. 

“Mother!” Finn exclaimed in worry. Suddenly, the torches around the pentagram flared up and Finn grabbed Esther. Klaus grabbed Nat to shield her from the fire and she shut her eyes, her heart beating fast. After a moment the torches died out and Klaus let go of Nat. They looked at the pentagram and noticed that Finn and Esther were gone. 

“Great.” Kol said out loud and Nat sighed. 

***

Nat rang the doorbell of Caroline’s house and looked at her sister. After Esther and Finn escaped, she called Elena and she told her to meet her here. Bonnie had brought Abby here after Damon turned her into a vampire to sever the connection Esther had to the Bennett bloodline, and Nat and Elena wanted to be see her. 

They saw Caroline walking to the door with a sad expression on her face and Nat took a deep breath as she opened the door. 

“Hey.” The blonde greeted them. 

“We wanna see Bonnie.” Elena told her and Caroline shook her head. 

“She doesn’t want to see you.” She said before looking at Nat. “Either of you.” Nat’s breath hitched a little at that admision. 

“Please, just let us talk to her.” Elena pleaded softly. 

“Abby’s in transition. It’s going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her.” The blonde told them gently and Nat pursed her lips. 

“She’s always been there for us, Caroline. Please, let us be there for her too.” Nat said, tears starting to gather in her eyes as she remembered when she first started having dreams and lapses. Bonnie had been there for her, helping her and supporting her. She wanted to be there for her too. 

“I'm sorry, guys. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt.” She said, the last part directed at Elena. She then turned to Nat. “And you… she loves you Nat. But, you remember everything now…” She trailed off and Nat looked away, a tear rolling down her face. But she quickly wiped it. She understood Bonnie perfectly. She was too loyal to the Mikaelsons and that in her eyes wasn’t good. 

“You know, you’re right. I just… tell her that we love her, okay?” Elena said and Caroline nodded.

“Of course I will.” She told them and they left her house. They walked in silence to their house, feeling guilty and sad about Abby. Even though Nat knew that it was wrong, she couldn’t help but feel glad that Esther could no longer channel the Bennett bloodline. She was being selfish, but she didn’t want the Mikaelsons to die. Even if she was hurt and angry at Elijah, she didn’t want him gone. She never would if she was being honest. 

After a while they got to the house and Nat opened the front door, heading to the kitchen as soon as she entered. She poured some water on a glass and chugged it down quickly.

“Are you okay?” Elena asked her and she nodded. 

“I just… I’m still processing everything.” Nat said and her sister stared at her. “It’s weird. A few days ago I thought I was gonna die soon and now I get to live.” She blurted out. “And I feel different too. I feel like myself for the first time in years.”

“What do you mean like yourself?” Elena asked her confused and she shrugged. 

“I feel complete now. Before, it was like… something was missing, you know?” Elena nodded slowly. 

“What will you do about your powers?” Elena asked curiously. 

“I planned to ask Bonnie for help, but… I don’t think she’ll want to see me for a long time.” 

“But don’t you remember what Esther taught you before?”

“It’s not that easy. I need to practice and I don’t… have magic of my own.” She explained before placing the glass on the counter. “Anyways, I’m going to bed.” Elena nodded and Nat walked upstairs, heading to her room. As soon as she entered, she saw Elijah standing by the window, his back turned to her. “What are you doing here?” She asked him as she closed the door and took her jacket off. 

“I came to apologize.” He said as he turned around and she sighed. 

“Elijah…”

“Please.” He told her and she nodded reluctantly. “There are no words to express how sorry I am for doing what I did. For a thousand years I’ve beaten myself up for that.” He started. “You were right. I love Niklaus, I always have and I always will. He is my brother and there is not a thing I wouldn’t do to protect him. He was unhappy, I could see it. Father’s treatment was taking a toll on him and I just wanted him to be happy.” He said quietly as Nat stared at him. “You made him happy. When you were around, it was like a flip switched. He was different, he was… glowing.” 

“I understand your reasons Elijah.” She told him as tears gathered in her eyes. “Because I love Elena and I would do anything for her. Just like I would do anything for Katerina and just like I would’ve done anything for Tatia. They are my family.” She said and took a step closer. “But so were you. You were my first love and… I wanted to marry you and maybe have children.” A tear fell from her eye and his eyes softened. “So when you broke my heart, my world came apart.”

“Will you ever forgive me?” He asked weakly as tears gathered in his eyes too.

“Someday.” She nodded. “But right now, I need time. I need to think about everything. And frankly, I need space.” She told him, her voice cracking a little. He nodded and looked away. “I love you, Elijah.” He still didn’t look at her, but she noticed a tear rolled down his face. “I really do. But you hurt me. And Nik. You need to think about what you did and when I’m ready… well, I hope you don’t forget about me.” He turned his head and stared at her for a second and leaned down slowly, kissing her cheek softly. 

“I could never.” He whispered and she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, Elijah was gone. She looked around the room for a moment before a sob broke out of her mouth and the tears fell down her face. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Elijah apologized but he's gone now. And Klaus and Nat kissed! Out of curiosity, who are you rooting for to end up with Nat, Klaus or Elijah? (I already know who she'll end up with, btw)
> 
> If you guys want to, you can follow me on tumblr. I have the same username: bouquetoftacos
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments and leave some kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	38. 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“You are killing me Lena.” Nat panted as they ran through the neighborhood with Matt. They had woken up early in the morning and called Matt to go jogging with them, given that Ric had stayed over at Meredith’s last night. Nat had stayed up much of last night thinking about Elijah and Klaus. She replayed hers and Elijah’s conversation from the night before, and every time she did so, it hurt her. She also replayed hers and Klaus’ kiss in her mind. They hadn’t talked after what happened with Esther, so Nat was hoping she could see him today. 

“What are we running, a marathon?” Matt asked Elena laughing. 

“If you can’t keep up.” Elena retorted. 

“Elena, you can’t outrun your problems.” He told her as he broke the run and started walking. Nat kept jogging while Elena ran fast. “Tough it looks like you’re gonna try.” He muttered. “I talked to Bonnie!” He yelled and both of them stopped and turned to face Matt. 

“What did she say?” Elena asked as she walked towards their friend slowly. 

“They’re at her mom’s house. Abby is gonna complete the transition.” He informed them and Nat frowned. 

“She decided to become a vampire?” She asked, her chest heaving up and down.

“Yeah. Caroline’s gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff.” 

“Did Bonnie say…. is there anything we can do?” Elena asked timidly and Matt’s eyes softened. 

“She knows it’s not your fault, Elena, she’s just upset.” He replied gently and Nat looked away. 

“Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life. It’s absolutely my fault.” Her sister said matter of factly and Matt sighed as she turned around. 

“You’re gonna make me run more, aren’t you?” Nat patted his shoulder and smiled at him amusedly. Suddenly, Elena’s phone rang. 

“Who is it?” Nat asked her as she picked up and placed the phone on her ear. 

“Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay? He what?” She asked loudly and Nat furrowed her brows. “Okay, thank you, Sheriff.” She hung up and turned to them. “Ric’s been detained.” She said and Nat’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What?!” Her sister nodded and gestured for her to follow. 

“We’re gonna go to the police station, Matt. You can go home.” Elena assured him and he nodded. 

“Let me know what happens.” He told them before turning around and walking away. Nat looked at Elena and sighed before quickly walking to the police station. After a few minutes, they arrived and entered the place, seeing Damon walk up to them immediately. 

“Were you just…?” Elena asked him and he nodded. 

“Ric’s fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it.” He informed them and Nat frowned. 

“But you’re not going to, are you?”

“Seems justs as good a plan as any.” He shrugged and Elena scoffed.

“Your friend’s in jail for murder. You have to do something.” She told him angrily and he rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation’s throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels.” He then mimed chewing like a squirrel and Nat exhaled loudly. 

“Stop it, Damon!” Elena snapped and he smirked at her. 

“Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn’t it?” He retorted and Elena crossed her arms. “I saved your life last night.” He reminded her. “You’re welcome.”

“You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie.” Nat interjected and he turned to her. 

“I know, you’re right. Her and her mom must really be hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?” He asked sarcastically and Elena glared at him.

“Okay, now you’re just being mean.” She said as she turned around and gestured at Nat for them to leave. 

“I’m mean, you hate me. The Earth is back on its axis.” He said out loud and Elena shook her head, starting to walk away. Before they could get to the door, she turned back around and looked at the vampire. 

“You know, if you keep pushing people away, you’re gonna end up alone.” She told him blankly and turned around. Nat turned to Damon and smirked at him, to which he glared and walked the opposite way.

***

Nat and Elena were waiting outside the hospital by their car for Meredith. They spotted her getting out of her car and walked up to her to confront her about accusing Ric of murdering all those people. She glanced at them and sighed as she kept walking. 

“I’m due in surgery. Whatever case you’re gonna make against Alaric, make it quick.” She told them blankly. 

“We don’t have to make a case, he didn’t do anything.” Nat replied. 

“How do you know? Sure you two live with him, he takes care of you, but do you really know everything about him?” 

“We know enough.” Elena replied and Meredith stopped walking and turned to face them, a frown on her face. 

“Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice.” She listed and Nat and Elena looked at her incredulously. “Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her.” She scoffed and Elena crossed her arms. 

“Okay, you’re making all of this up.” She told her. 

“Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you _never_ even thought to look any deeper.” She said as she looked between both girls.

“How could you do this to him? He didn’t kill anyone and you know it?” Nat asked angrily. 

“You date vampires, Elena.” Meredith told her sister before turning to Nat. “And you date Originals. It shouldn’t come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer.” She told them before walking away and leaving them in the parking lot. Nat ran a hand over her face and turned to her sister. When she did, she noticed the look on her face. 

“Oh no, you have that look.” 

“I have an idea.” Elena told her and Nat stared questioningly at her. “Maybe we could break into her apartment.”

“Lena…”

“Just- She may be hiding something.” 

“No. I’m sorry, I care about Ric, but I’m not getting into this mess.” Nat said stubbornly. “Besides, I told Bekah I would meet her at the Grill.” Elena rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. “Why don’t you call Matt? Maybe he’d be up for it.” She suggested and Elena seemed to think about it before nodding. 

“Fine.” She reluctantly said and walked to their car. “C’mon. I’ll drop you off.” Nat smiled at her and followed her to the car. They got inside and Elena drove away. After a brief moment they arrived and Nat opened the door. 

“Be careful. And keep me updated.” She told her sister before stepping outside and closing the door. She went inside the Grill and looked around, instantly spotting Rebekah sitting with Carol Lockwood. She walked over to them and smiled when she arrived before sitting down. 

“Natalia, hi.” Carol greeted. 

“Mrs. Lockwood.” She acknowledged and turned to Rebekah, finding her already staring with a smile. “Am I late?”

“Not at all. We just got here.” She assured her before facing the other woman. “Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you’d be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community.” She told the woman as Nat took off her jacket and placed it in the back of her chair. 

“A long line of Lockwood women used to keep those records, back before any of them had actual jobs.” Carol informed them as she took a sip of her coffee.

“I’ve been to the Founders’ archive, but I can’t seem to find any record of the tree I’m looking for.” Rebekah told the woman and Nat looked at her suspiciously. Why was she so interested in trees all of a sudden?

“It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half this town in the 1900s.” She shrugged and Rebekah nodded. Suddenly, the blonde’s eyes trailed off behind Carol and Nat looked at the door, seeing Stefan and Damon entering the place and heading towards the bar. 

“Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?” Rebekah asked curiously. 

“Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores.” She told the vampire and she nodded, glancing at both brothers now at the bar. Nat looked at them too and saw them drinking. 

“Huh, well thank you Mayor Lockwood. You’ve been very helpful.” Rebekah said as she stood up and smiled at her.

“Of course.” The woman said and got up too, leaving them alone. Nat got up and followed Rebekah, who was now heading towards Damon and Stefan. 

“... At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore.” Damon told Stefan, unaware of Nat and Rebekah coming up behind them. 

“Which Salvatore would that be?” The blonde asked curiously and they turned to both girls. Rebekah sat down next to Stefan while Nat set next to Damon. 

“Zachariah Salvatore.” Damon said as he poured himself a drink. He then poured some liquor in another glass and handed it to Nat. She stared at him and he nodded, so she took it and took a sip, her throat burning a little. 

“So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?” Rebekah asked while Stefan looked down. 

“Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere.” He explained, shrugging at the last part. 

“And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?” Rebekah asked and Nat discreetly looked at her. She was _very_ interested in this topic. 

“You’re full of a _lot_ of questions.” Damon noted and she smirked. 

“I’m just researching the town history.” She said before looking at Nat. “We grew up here after all.”

“Twice already.” Nat mumbled and the blonde smiled at her. 

“You know, you don’t have to disguise your true motives, blondie Bex. If you want more sex, just ask for it.” Nat wrinkled her nose at Damon’s word and groaned quietly, not wanting to discuss this. 

“Not enough liquor in the world.” She told him with a fake smile before grabbing the bottle and pouring herself a drink. 

“Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile.” He said with a smirk on his face. Stefan looked up and grabbed his glass and the bottle, moving from between Rebekah and Damon to Nat’s right side. “You’ll have to excuse my little brother, he’s jonesing for some O positive.” Damon told the blonde and Stefan sighed. 

“I’m not jonesing.” He said out loud. The blonde looked between both brothers and moved into Stefan’s previous seat. 

“So, did they ever catch the killer?” 

“Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires.”

“Maybe it was a vampire.” Nat interjected. 

“Yeah.” Stefan agreed and faced his brother with an accusing glare. “Yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon.”

“Don’t think for a second you didn’t cross my mind too, brother. But these murders weren’t your style, were they?” He noted. “Plus, there were no other vampires circulating then.”

“Well, there was another vampire. Remember Sage?” Stefan reminded his brother and Damon opened his mouth. 

“Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex. Ooh!” He exclaimed before taking a swig from the bottle. 

“I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing.” Rebekah wrinkled her nose and Nat chuckled amusedly. 

“You really think it was Sage who was killing all those Founders back then?” Damon asked his brother warily. 

“Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it.” Stefan shrugged and Damon hummed in thought. Rebekah grabbed the bottle and poured herself the remaining whiskey and chugged it down in one swift move. 

“So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town.” She mentioned, changing the subject back to the old trees, making Nat roll her eyes. The bartender walked over to them and placed a new bottle of whiskey on the table. The blonde went to grab it, but Damon beat her to it. 

“Easy there, lushy pants. It’s been a hoot and a half, but it’s boy’s night and you two weren’t invited.” He said, looking between Nat and Rebekah. He got up and walked away, Stefan following him after grabbing their glasses. Nat downed the last of her whiskey and hissed at the burn in her throat. 

“Well, that was a bust.” She said out loud and Bekah shook her head. 

“Come on.” She got up and started walking away, making Nat sigh but follow her nonetheless. 

“... She’s a woman. There’s no way she could stab three grown men.” Nat heard Damon say before he threw a dart, but Rebekah caught it before it hit the board. 

“That’s a bit sexist. A woman could easily kill a man. With the right motivation.” She said with a coy smile on her face. Nat nodded at that and crossed her arms. 

“You just, uh, don’t give up, do you?” Stefan muttered from the table. 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Nat asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all.” Damon explained. 

“You know, you were a lot more fun in the 20s.” Rebekah taunted him and Damon nudged her. 

“Don’t rile him up.” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and held it up. “He’s testy when he’s being self-righteous.”

“I’m not being self-righteous, Damon. I’m just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore.” He snapped at his brother. Nat rolled her eyes and hopped on the table, crossing her legs and placing her hands behind her.

“Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake.” Damon said as he left the bottle on the table and grabbed took Stefan’s journal from his jacket that was on the table. “You used to be self-righteous.” He told his brother before opening the journal and reading from it. “Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his.” He read, imitating Stefan’s voice. 

“Ouch.” Rebekah said as she snatched the journal from the older Salvatore. “His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile.” She read out loud in a mocking tone before grinning amusedly and closing the journal, winding the strap around it. “Oh, judgy.” 

“Well, this is fun.” Stefan sarcastically said as Rebekah hopped on another table, mimicking Nat’s position.

“You know, you didn’t seem like much fun either, Damon.” Nat added and he turned to face her after Rebekah handed him the journal. 

“I wasn’t.” He told her matter of factly. “The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn’t getting out for a hundred years. I wasn’t having any fun at all.” Nat nodded in realization. Right, he thought Katherine was in the tomb waiting for him. “But then I met Sage. She taught me how to find real pleasure in feeding, how to hunt and enjoy it.” He smirked at the memory of his past lover and Nat made a disgusted face. 

“That sounds like Sage all right.” Rebekah muttered with an equally disgusted face. 

“How did you know her?” Damon asked curiously. 

“She was obsessed with my brother Finn over 900 years ago.” 

“Ew.” Nat blurted out and Damon made a confused face. 

“What? Creepy suicidal guy?” At the same time, Stefan started tapping his ring against the table. “You’re doing it again.” Damon scolded his younger brother and Stefan got up. 

“Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here.” He said agitated. 

“Sure. First, admit you’re jonesing.” 

“Damon, I’m not-” Before he could continue, Damon rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Admit it.” 

“Okay, fine.” He pushed Damon back. “I’m freaking out. I’m ready to eat the entire wait staff.” He snapped at him and Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances. “Why do you want to hear me say it?”

“Because I’m feeling a little self-righteous too.” He told his brother seriously. Stefan shook his head and grabbed his jacket before he turned around to walk away. Nat and Rebekah hopped down to the floor and Damon signalled for them to follow. They grabbed their jackets and went after both brothers. They headed towards the exit and Stefan walked away hastily through the street, Damon, Nat and Rebekah behind him. 

“So he doesn’t want to drink human blood?” The blonde asked. 

“Ah, he’s an eternally guilty conscience.” He said as they followed the other vampire. 

“Funny. When I knew him in the 20s, he didn’t have any conscience at all. One of the things I liked the most about it.” Rebekah remembered. “Can’t possibly think he can survive without feeding.” She noted and Damon shook his head. 

“Oh, on the contrary, he’s determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He’s a stubborn one, my brother.” He replied before stopping. “Uh, think I’m gonna need some help with this one.” 

“What can I do?” The blonde shrugged. Suddenly, a woman got out of her car and started walking in Stefan's direction. Damon looked at Rebekah knowingly and rushed over to stand in front of the woman. 

“This is not gonna end well.” Nat mumbled but followed Rebekah nonetheless. They got closer to Damon and found him compelling the woman.

“And please don’t scream. You’re about to have a very, very bad night.” He said before leaning down and biting her neck, drinking her blood instantly. From the small distance, Nat spotted Stefan stopping and rushing over to his brother, pulling him off the woman. 

“Damon, stop!” He yelled as the innocent woman fell back, Rebekah catching her before she could hit the floor. 

“Sorry, brother. It’s dinner time. Have a bite.” Damon offered. 

“What are you doing?” Stefan growled.

“Tough love, Stefan. You’re not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It’s time to get that monkey off your back.” Damon snapped at him. 

“No. No.” Stefan shook his head furiously and looked the other way. 

“Feed or I’ll let Rebekah have her way with her.” The older Salvatore threatened. Nat stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket, not feeling completely comfortable. “You know she’ll kill her.”

“You know I will.” The blonde warned. 

“Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you.” Damon said, trying to persuade Stefan into feeding on the poor woman. 

“Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me.” Stefan snarled at his brother. 

“Because you let it control you. You always have.” Damon retorted. “I’m just here to help you learn how to fight it.”

“This is rubbish.” Rebekah interjected, fed up with all their talking. Nat turned to her and saw her opening her mouth and her fangs coming out, ready to bite the woman. But Stefan rushed over and pushed her out of the way, grabbing the woman. He stared at the blood running down her neck longingly and Nat, Rebekah and Damon watched with anticipation. Finally, the younger vampire leaned down and bit the woman, feeding on her immediately. 

“I got it from here. Go ahead.” Damon told Rebekah and Nat. 

“The night’s just getting started.” The blonde argued. 

“Scram. No one likes a lurker.” Nat sighed at Damon and shook her head, turning around and starting to walk away. 

“You’re a real arse, you know?” Rebekah snapped before turning around and following Nat. They walked in silence until they arrived at Rebekah’s car and got in soundlessly. 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your house?” The blonde asked and Nat shook her head to the side. 

“No. I’ll go with you. I need to talk to Nik.” She explained and her friend nodded. “Why are you so interested in the trees?” She blurted out. Rebekah stiffened and shook her head. 

“Mere curiosity.” She replied airily and Nat glared at her. 

“Bekah.” The blonde sighed and kept driving. 

“Not here.” Is all she said before she shut her mouth. After a silent ride, they arrived at the mansion and got out of the car quickly. They stepped inside the house and headed to the living room. “Take a look at this.” Rebekah held out her phone and Nat took it, seeing Elena in the cave with all the drawings. “That’s a Native worshipping at the White Oak tree.”

“But you guys burned it before you left.” Nat looked at her puzzled. 

“The markings that precede it.” The blonde explained and Nat looked again. 

“A native calendar.” She realized. 

“Three hundred years after we fled to the Old World.” Rebekah said as she took her phone back. “We think that there was a tree to replace it. That weapon could kill us.” 

“No.” Nat shook her head. “That’s not gonna happen. We- we're gonna find that tree and we’re gonna- we'll burn it to the ground.” She said, determined and serious. 

“Appreciate the loyalty.” Klaus’ voice came from behind them and she turned around, seeing him leaning on the wall with his arm crossed and smiling at her. 

“I won’t let you die. None of you.” She said as she looked between both siblings. “So, whatever I can do, just tell me.”

“Just… don’t tell Elena and the Salvatores.” Rebekah told her seriously. 

“I would never.” Nat said immediately. “Bekah, I’ve never taken any part in their dumb little plans.” She turned to Klaus then. “I won’t take any part in them now.” She assured them and they nodded. 

“Come.” The hybrid held his hand out to Nat and she smiled shyly at him before taking it. He led her through the mansion until they arrived at his study, which was filled with various paintings and sketches. She looked around in awe, amazed by the beautiful drawings. 

“Nik… this is beautiful.” She told him, a wide grin on her face. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. She immediately placed her own around his neck and stared at him. “I actually wanted to talk to you.” 

“Mm?” He looked at her curiously, the smile never leaving his face.

“I…” She started but no words came out. She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. “I want us to give this a try again, Nik.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Are you serious?”

“Hey, if you don’t, then that’s fine.” She said, looking away and dropping her arms from his neck.

“Wait.” He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. “I want this too.” He whispered. “I just want you to be sure.” 

“I am completely sure.” She assured him and his lips twitched. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips softly. She then tried to pull away but he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his body, kissing her deeply this time. After a brief moment, he pulled back and kissed her forehead. He then let her hands go and walked to the table filled with sketches. 

“I want to show you something.”

***

Nat entered the house with a little box on her hands. Inside it were several drawings of her. Well, her in this life and her first life. Klaus had drawn her a lot over the past centuries, trying to keep her memory alive while she was gone. She inadvertently smiled at the thought of him. For the first time in months she felt truly happy. She had her memories and powers back, and now she had Klaus. 

“What’s that?” Elena’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and she noticed her sister sitting on the couch reading a journal. 

“What?” Nat asked as she walked closer.

“That box.” Elena pointed at the object in her hands and Nat nodded. 

“Some drawings that Nik made.” She said and Elena stared blankly at it. “Anyways, how did breaking into Meredith’s apartment go?” She asked curiously and Elena sighed. “That bad?”

“She caught Matt and me inside.” Nat made a face and Elena grumbled in frustration. “The coroner’s office got Brian Walters’ time of death wrong, so they released Ric. She apologized for accusing him.” Nat widened her eyes and smiled at the mention of Ric being out of jail. 

“Hey, I was gonna make some coffee.” Ric’s voice came from the stairs and Nat turned to him before walking over and throwing her arms around him. “Woah.” He laughed at her reaction and hugged her back.

“I’m glad you’re home.” She mumbled before pulling back and smiling at him. 

“I’m good. Gonna head to bed in a few.” Elena said out loud, referring to the coffee. They faced her and saw her turn back to the journal. 

“Hey, listen, Elena. The uh- the Sheriff told me about everything you did today and while I appreciate it, I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me.” He told her sister. “Okay?”

“If not for you, for who?” She frowned and Nat nodded. 

“Well, still, I’m the one who’s supposed to look after you two, even if I suck at it.” He muttered as he looked between both girls.

“Okay, well, how about we just agree to take care of each other?” Nat interjected and he nodded. 

“Deal.” He then turned to Elena. “What are you reading there?” He asked curiously.

“Old family journal.”

“Any juicy family secrets?” Nat asked from the stairs.

“It’s hard to tell.” Elena pursed her lips. “I mean, at first I thought it was Johnathan Gilbert’s journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter’s, who apparently went just as crazy as he did. So, great genes, huh?” She sarcastically said as she got up. 

“Tell me about it.” Nat muttered.

“Well, at least you have something to look forward to.” He joked and they chuckled, going upstairs. 

“Good night, Ric.” They both said at the same time. 

“Good night.” 

They each went to their respective rooms. As soon as Nat closed her door, she placed the box with drawings on her nightstand. She then changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth after. She then decided to tidy up some things in her room. After a few minutes, her door opened, Elena standing there with a worried face. 

“I think Ric’s going mad.” 

“What?” Elena walked closer to her and held up the journal she was reading. 

“There. It’s exactly what’s happening to him. Read it.” Elena pointed at the last lines of one of the pages. Nat read it and looked back at her sister, worried too now. “C’mon.” She said quietly and stepped out of her room, going down the stairs with Nat behind her. 

“I think you’re sick and I want to help you.” Meredith’s voice came from the kitchen. “This has happened before, almost 100 years ago.” Nat and Elena exchanged glances and entered the kitchen. Meredith was the first to spot them and looked at them sympathetically. Alaric then turned around and saw them standing there. 

“Nat. Elena.”

“Ric, I think she’s right.” Elena said uneasily before showing him the journal. “It’s all in there.”

So now it wasn’t her going mad, it was Ric. This was just great, Nat thought.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the girls know about Ric going mad. And Nat know about the white oak, but of course she won't tell the others. Next chapter I'm planning for Nat to explore her powers a bit, so there's that :) And Nat and Klaus are giving their relationship another go!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	39. Break On Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“What are you looking for?” Elena asked Meredith. Nat and her were at the hospital with Ric and Meredith trying to find out what was wrong with him exactly. Which is why he was about to get an MRI. 

“I don’t know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain this behavior. If it’s medical, I can treat it.” The doctor explained and Nat looked at her worriedly. 

“And if it’s not?” She asked, scared of that possible outcome. 

“Well, then we’ll deal with that too.” Meredith assured her. They turned to Ric and noticed the technician sliding him inside the machine. 

“When did you suspect him?” Elena asked curiously. “That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?”

“It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal.” She explained to both girls. “I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies.” She added with a cheeky smile.

“But then, why did you protect him?” Elena asked confused. 

“Because I’m a doctor. I don’t like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over.” She shrugged before looking at Ric. “And because when he and I first met, like… I don’t know, I-I just kind of want to help him.” She said quietly. Elena looked at her and chuckled. Ric had that effect on people, Nat thought. “Everything alright in there?” Meredith asked him over the speaker. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay.” He said after a few seconds. 

After almost an hour, Meredith told Ric that he was done and that he could go back to the hospital room to get changed. Nat and Elena stayed in the room with her and turned to her expectantly. 

“Everything’s okay. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.” She told them. Nat ran a hand over her face and looked away. “We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” She assured them when she noticed their sad and worried looks. Elena nodded and her and Nat left the room. They walked over to Ric’s room and found him there already.

“Meredith says that everything is normal.” Nat told him as soon as they entered the room. 

“Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me.” He told them seriously. “I didn’t kill Brian Walters, I didn’t kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn’t shove a hunting knife into my stomach.” He said hotly. Nat and Elena exchanged glances and turned back to him, noticing the look he was giving the ring on the table. “Or I did and I’ve gone insane, just like your ancestor who wore that ring.” He quietly said. 

“Look, I’m gonna call Bonnie. The rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage.” Elena assured him but he just pushed the ring towards them.

“Take it. I don’t want it any more.” Nat looked at Elena and her sister took it. 

“You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?” Damon’s voice startled them and they turned to see him standing in the doorway. “Oof, you look terrible.” He wrinkled his nose at Ric’s appearance. 

“Yeah, let me… let me check outta here.” He told the vampire before leaving the room. Elena glared at them before leaving the room too, Nat and Damon following her. 

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn’t kill anybody.” Damon joked as they walked out of the hospital and Nat hit him in the shoulder. 

“What is wrong with you?” Elena asked angrily. “How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?” 

“Oh, right. I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we’re talking about Stefan.” He said airily as he stopped walking. Elena turned around and walked up to him angrily until she was close enough.

“You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl.” She snarled as Damon closed the gap between them. Nat let out a puff of breath and looked away uncomfortably. 

“I didn’t let him do anything. If you want to get nit-picky about it, I made him.” He told her lowly. 

“Why would you do that?” 

“Because we’re vampires, Elena.” He said as he looked around. “We need human blood to survive. We’re predators, not puppies.” 

“Well, Stefan found a way around it before.” She told him. 

“Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control.” He said matter of factly and Nat looked at him. It was true. Stefan couldn’t possibly survive off of animal blood, he needed to learn how to control his urges. 

“He was able to manage when he was drinking my blood. Small amounts every single day.” Elena reminded him.

“Ah, yes, back when you two were in love and it was all rainbows and unicorns.” Damon said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m just saying, maybe you’re not the right person to be teaching Stefan about self-control.” She shrugged and turned to Nat. “Let’s go.”

“Uh… I’m actually going with Damon.” She said awkwardly and the vampire looked at her confused. 

“Why?”

“You’re going to the fundraiser, right?” She asked him and he sighed. 

“Let me guess, your bestie Rebekah will be there.”

“Great.” She smiled sweetly. “We’ll just have to wait for Ric then.” She then turned to Elena who nodded at her and got into the car. She gave Damon a death glare before driving away. 

“C’mon.” He muttered as he walked to his car, which was parked a few feet away. They got in soundlessly and waited for Ric to come out. After a brief moment, he came out with Meredith and looked around for Damon’s car. When he finally spotted it, he led the doctor to the car, opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. 

“Didn’t know you were coming, Nat.” Ric commented once they drove away. 

“I’m meeting Rebekah.” She explained and he nodded. The rest of the ride was spent in silence between Damon and Nat, Meredith and Ric talking in hushed voices in the back. After a while they got to the Wickery Bridge and saw construction workers restoring the bridge while townspeople mingled around. Damon found an empty space and parked his car. They got out and started walking to the fundraiser. 

“Rebekah’s up to something.” Damon noted and Nat followed his eyesight, her gaze landing on the blonde talking to Carol Lockwood. “She’s been snooping around in places she shouldn’t be.” Nat looked away and swallowed nervously, knowing exactly what she was looking for. “You know something, don’t you?” Damon asked and Nat turned to see him already looking at her suspiciously. 

“She wants to get to know this town, Damon. What can I tell you?” She shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. “Bekah’s always been a curious person.” He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not believing a word she was saying. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to my best friend.” She told them before she walked away, seeing Rebekah standing a few feet away, Carol nowhere to be seen.

“Your best friend, huh?” The blonde asked once Nat stood in front of her. “Thought that was Caroline.” She said airily and Nat looked at her pointedly.

“Bekah, you both are my best friends. I love you both.” She assured her before looking around. “This looks like shit.” She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the bridge. 

“Mhm.” Rebekah agreed. “Come.” She grabbed Nat’s hand and led her towards Damon, who was standing with a tall redhead. “Look what the cat dragged in.” She said out loud once they stood behind them, making both of them turn to Rebekah and Nat.

“Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat men for sport.” Damon said, smirking at the redhead. 

“She always was quite common.” The Original said with a fake smile.

“Rebekah. What a surprise.” The woman said coolly before facing Nat. “And who’s this?”

“Klaus’ and Elijah’s reincarnated girlfriend.” Damon said, making Nat glare at him.

“Huh, Finn told me about you.” She told Nat, watching her up and down amusedly. “All bad things of course.”

“I wouldn’t have expected less from someone who’s got his own head stuck so far up his ass.” Nat retorted with a smirk, the woman sobering up immediately. 

“What are you doing here, Sage?” Rebekah interjected.

“Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in.” She replied. 

“Mmm, Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn’t tell a soul where he was going.”

“He probably went looking for me.” Sage told her smugly, making Nat chuckle. 

“Or quite possibly he forgot all about you.” Rebekah retorted. 

“I doubt that.”

“No? Cause he didn’t seem to mention you.” The blonde taunted Sage. “Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life.” She turned around and Nat looked at the woman, waving at her slyly before following her friend. 

“I don’t like her.” Nat told the blonde once they were out of earshot. “Probably cause she’s in love with Finn.” She shrugged.

“More like obsessed.” Rebekah told her as they kept walking. “Have you found out what’s wrong with your magic?” 

“No.” Nat mumbled. She had been trying to practice magic for some days now with the help of Rebekah, but she hadn’t been able to access her powers so far. “I don’t know what’s going on. The curse is broken, I’m supposed to be able to do magic again. And Bonnie said that she felt magic when she touched me.” She said out loud. 

“Why don’t you ask Kol for help?” Rebekah suggested and Nat turned to her curiously. “You know, he never got over the fact that he couldn’t do magic anymore. So for centuries he tried to learn everything he could about it, different ways to practice magic. It was quite tedious actually.” The Original grumbled and Nat thought about it. She  _ could  _ ask him for help, they used to practice magic together after all. 

“Huh. That’s not a bad idea.” Rebekah smiled at her and gestured for her to follow as she mingled around. They talked to a few townspeople for some time before they went to the catering table. Nat grabbed a napkin and put some cookies on top of it before trying to find something to drink.

“Did I ever tell you you’re sexy when you’re bitchy?” Damon’s voice startled her and she turned to him, seeing him pressed behind Rebekah and grabbing a drink.

“We’re talking now, are we?” The blonde noted. “Cause you were quite rude the other day, using me to help you with Stefan and then shooing me away like a stray dog.” She reminded him and Damon rolled his eyes playfully.

“Oh, but that was brother business, you can’t hold that against me.” He explained. “Besides, I really did appreciate your help, even if I don’t show it.”

“You were mean.” Rebekah turned around and glared at him. 

“You like mean.” He said, a flirty smile on his face. Nat took a sip from her tea and looked the other side, feeling awkward all of a sudden. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“No? You didn’t get a thrill back there pushing Sage down, crushing her dreams of true love?” 

“Maybe a little.”

“See? Mean.” Nat heard him say. “Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?” Nat turned back to them and looked at the Salvatore suspiciously. 

“Not a chance in hell.” Rebekah retorted. 

“Well, you know what they say: two’s company, three’s a party.” He said huskily and stared at the blonde. Rebekah blinked at him uninterested and he looked away. 

“Fine.” He shrugged before leaning towards her and putting his drink down on the table, brushing his hand past her hip. “Enjoy the rest of your day.” He told her and walked away. Nat crossed her arms and stared at Rebekah cautiously. The blonde turned to her and made a face. 

“What?”

“I don’t trust them.” Nat told her before walking away. “Let's get out of here.”

***

“Natalia Gilbert.” Kol’s voice came from the other side of the phone. “Or do you prefer Iliana Petrova?”

“Nat’s fine.” She said with a smile on her face. Rebekah and her had gone back to the mansion, the vampire going to her room while Nat stayed on Klaus’. “How are you doing?”

“Can’t complain. There’s lots of booze, lots of blood, lots of girls.” He answered and Nat shook her head, picturing his smirk. 

“Where are you anyways?” She asked curiously as she strode around the room.

“Far from Mystic Falls.” He said casually and Nat hummed, knowing he wouldn’t tell her where he was. “Why are you calling?”

“Can’t I call my favorite Mikaelson?” 

“Heard from Rebekah that’s Nik at the moment.” He retorted and Nat rolled her eyes. “So you two are back together.” She smiled at that, remembering their conversation a few nights ago.

“We’re giving it a try again.” She said, her mind going back to their date the night before. They had dinner at the house and then he took her to his study so she could pose for one of his paintings. It had been two hours before she fell asleep while laying on the couch. 

_ Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the strange room before she felt an arm draped around her waist. Her heart sped up and she turned her head to the side but quickly relaxed when she saw Klaus’ sleeping face. She involuntarily smiled before raising her hand slowly and tracing circles on his naked chest.  _

_ “Good morning.” He groggily said and Nat leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. _

_ “Morning.” She told him softly. “I’m sorry I fell asleep.” She said sheepishly and he opened his eyes, smiling back at her before pulling her closer.  _

_ “Mm, it’s okay.” He assured her as she put her head on the crook of his shoulder.  _

_ “Let’s sleep.” She told him softly, her eyes closing as she got comfortable in his arms.  _

_ “Shouldn’t you be getting home?” He teased as he hugged her close to his body. _

_ “Shh, you’re ruining a perfect morning.” He laughed quietly before shutting up. A peaceful moment passed before Nat’s phone rang, making her grumble. She turned to the side and saw her bag laying on a chair beside the nightstand. She reluctantly stood up and went towards it, taking her phone out. When she looked at the caller, she saw her sister’s name. _

“Nat?” She snapped out of today’s memory and bit her lip. 

“Sorry.” She apologized nervously. “I, uh… I need your help.”

“Anything for my favorite witch.” He told her and she laughed. 

“Well, it’s actually about that.” She said as she sobered up. “I haven’t been able to tap into my powers.”

“It’s a process, darling. Your powers have been dormant for years, of course you’re not gonna be able to do magic right away.” He told her matter of factly and she sighed. 

“What should I do then?”

“Well, do you remember mother’s first lessons?” He asked and she looked up as she flopped down on the bed. “The type of magic we practiced was traditional, so-”

“Wait, what do you mean the type of magic?” She asked curiously as she turned on the bed until she was laying on her stomach. 

“Well, there are different kinds of magic. There’s the traditional, which we practiced, there’s also dark magic, kemiya, sacrificial, spiritual and much more.” He explained and she nodded, impressed at the complexity of it all. “Anyways, we drew power from nature, from the earth. So first we needed to…” He trailed off and she widened her eyes in realization.

“Connect with it.” She finished. 

“That’s right. You haven’t really felt it, have you?” He asked and she opened her mouth. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t felt that connection to the earth that she used to feel. “That’s the first step to access your powers. You need to feel it again and once you do… well, heh, you can channel every supernatural creature.”

“But I won’t be able to do spells just like that.” She pouted and he laughed loudly. 

“Of course not. You can’t walk before you crawl. Small steps, love. Small steps.” He told her and she sighed.

“Thanks, Kol.” She said. “Really, I… I didn’t really know who to got to.” She said shyly. 

“Don’t worry about it. Once you access your powers, we’ll need to see each other. I can teach you some spells. Basic ones and also complex ones.” 

“Complex?”

“So you can defend yourself.” She frowned at that. “You are dating Nik. He has a lot of enemies all around the world, Nat. You need to know how to protect yourself in case someone gets a hold of you.” He reminded her and she inhaled deeply. He was right. In the years that she had been dead, Klaus had accumulated a great amount of enemies and she was pretty sure that if word got out that they were together, she would be targeted. 

“Okay. I’ll let you know.” She agreed. “Wait, before you go…”

“Yes?”

“Bekah said that you always tried to learn as much as you could about magic. After you turned, I mean.” 

“Magic was… out of this world, really.” He sighed. “Mother didn’t like me using it if it wasn’t strictly necessary, but I always tried new things. It was a thrill.” He reminisced and Nat’s lips curved into a sad smile at his words. “And then, when we turned, I couldn’t feel it anymore. Nothing gave me that euphoric feeling, not even blood. So I found witches all around the world, I learned from them and sometimes I even taught them what I knew.” 

“Wow.”

“I’ll take you.” He decided and she laughed. “Really, I’ll take you everywhere and I’ll show you how fun magic can be. I’ll show you what power feels like.” 

“Is that a promise?” She asked. 

“Absolutely, Natalia Gilbert.”

“I’ll hold you to it, then, Kol Mikaelson.” She grinned before laying on her back again. 

“Well, I have to leave you. There’s a pretty little thing that needs my attention.”

“Will you ever settle down?” She asked teasingly and he laughed loudly.

“Not likely.”

“Maybe you’ll find yourself a pretty witch.” 

“Goodbye, Nat.” He said before he hung up. Nat shook her head at his antics and closed her eyes, relishing in the silence. 

She was actually serious when she asked Kol about settling down. He had always been a wild card, so she couldn’t even imagine what he was like throughout the centuries she had been dead. Nat knew very well that he wouldn’t want to settle down just like that, but she hoped someday he would find someone. Another vampire, a werewolf, a witch, anyone really. He deserved to be happy. 

She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around the room as she thought about Kol’s instructions. Connect with nature again. Easier said than done, she thought. She got up from the bed and went outside the room, walking through the hallways until she found the door to the back of the house. She stepped outside and saw some trees surrounding the lawn. She walked to the center of it and sat down, looking around the huge house. After a moment, she laid down and closed her eyes, the sun hitting her skin. 

She tried to clear her head and listened to the birds chirping in the air. She heard the wind blow through the trees. In her head, she pictured herself holding Kol’s hands as they did a spell together. It was actually one of her favorite moments she had shared with him. 

_ “Kol! Your mother will kill us if she finds out we’re going behind her back.” Iliana whispered as Kol sat down in front of her.  _

_ “That’s why we need to be quiet, Iliana.” He whispered too. “Now, give me your hands.” _

_ “What are we even doing?” She asked worriedly as she looked around the dead and grey field. After a harsh winter, the once beautiful land had perished. It made her sad, really. This field had been one of her favorite places to escape to, whether it was with Elijah, Niklaus, Tatia or alone. _

_ “I know how much you love this place.” He said quietly and she turned to face him. “So we are bringing it back to life.” _

_ “What?!” She exclaimed loudly and he clamped his hand over her mouth, looking around the place to make sure that no one heard them. He turned to her once again and gave her a warning glare. She nodded and he dropped his hand. “Kol, your mother doesn’t like us using our magic like this. She says only when necessary.” _

_ “And since when do you follow my mother’s rules?” _

_ “Since she agreed to teach me.” She retorted. He sighed and shut his eyes. _

_ “Iliana, dear, will you really let this field go like this?” He asked her as he gestured to the wide place. “We have the power to bring it back, why shouldn’t we use it?” She looked at him hesitantly and he smiled at her softly, making her grumble quietly before holding out her hands. _

_ “If Esther finds us, I’ll say you kidnapped me.” She warned him and he nodded eagerly as he gripped her hands in his.  _

_ “Concentrate and repeat after me.” He instructed and she closed her eyes. “Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus.” He started chanting in a low voice. _

_ “Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus.” Iliana joined him as she channeled him. After a few minutes of chanting, she could feel it. She didn’t know how to describe it, but she could feel the spell working. Suddenly, Kol stopped chanting and Iliana opened her eyes.  _

_ Green.  _

_ That’s the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. It looked just as it did before winter came. The trees had leaves around them and flowers were blooming again. Iliana quickly got up and looked around, seeing the former dead field back to how it used to be. She placed her hand on her mouth, a happy laugh bubbling out of her.  _

_ “I told you we could do this.” Kol’s voice broke her out of her blissful trance. She turned around and saw him standing behind her with his arms crossed and a smile plastered on his face. The corner of her eyes wrinkled in happiness and she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  _

_ “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She said as he hugged her back.  _

_ “You see how powerful you really are?” He told her and she pulled back, smiling at him broadly and nodding her head.  _

_ “Kol! Iliana!” Esther’s voice burst their happy bubble. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. _

_ “Run.” He whispered and she nodded, running away from his mother’s wrath. _

“What are you doing?” Klaus’ voice broke her out her memory and she opened her eyes, seeing him standing next to her body. 

“Lay down, Nik.” She patted the spot next to her and a smile curved up on his lips. 

“I’m having déjà vu.” He told her before laying down next to her. She grinned at his words and looked up at the sky. 

“I talked to Kol.” She started. Nat could feel the hybrid’s gaze on her but she just kept talking. “He said I can’t tap into my powers just like that. I need to-”

“Connect with nature.” He finished and she jerked her head to the side.

“You listened.” He smiled cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes playfully. “Of course you did.”

“What were you thinking about just now?” She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes gently at his question. 

“Remember that harsh winter when the field we used to go to died?” She asked. 

“Mhm.”

“I was remembering the time Kol and I brought it back to life.”

“Ah, yes, I remember. Mother was furious at you two. You were ecstatic.” He remembered. 

“That time… it was the first and one of the only times, actually, that I felt truly powerful. I don’t know how to explain it, but… I could feel the trees growing back again, the flowers blooming. I felt unstoppable.” She reminisced, a smile making its way onto her lips. “It was… euphoric. The power running through my veins, it was the most incredible thing I have ever felt in my entire life.  _ Lives _ .” She corrected herself before opening her eyes and glancing at the hybrid. He was already staring at her, his eyes shining with love, just like all those years ago. “I want to feel that way again.”

“You will.” He assured her and she nodded before standing up. She jerked her head to the side, gesturing for him to stand up too, so he did. 

“I want to try something.” He looked at her questioningly and she walked to a nearby tree. “I remember Ayana doing this spell once. It was actually before her and Esther taught me how to do magic.” Nat explained. She found a dead flower sitting on one of the branches and took it in her hand. “When I started to learn how to do magic, I begged Ayana to teach me how to do it. She didn’t want to, but after my incessant pleas, she relented. Soon, it became my favorite spell.”

“What was it?” She smiled at him and held the dead flower in her right hand. She held out her left hand and he immediately took it, lacing their fingers together. Nat shut her eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the sounds of nature. Not even a minute later, she felt it. 

Power. 

It was like a switch turned on inside of her. She could feel her left hand heating up a little as she channeled the hybrid, his power running through her body. 

“ _Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras_.” She muttered under her breath. She felt more of Klaus’ power running through her and her lips twitched. “ _Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras._ ” She repeated the words twice more before she felt the flower blooming in her hand. “ _Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras._ ” She chanted one last time before opening her eyes. When she did, she found the once dead flower now alive and vibrant. Her eyes trailed to Klaus’ and she found him staring at her with a proud look on his face. 

“You already are powerful.” Is all he said before letting go of her hand and rounding her waist with his right arm and pulling her closer to kiss her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss eagerly. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he pulled her impossibly closer to his own body. 

“Ahem.” A clearing of throat broke them out of their heated kiss. Nat pulled back quickly and turned to Rebekah, seeing her standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and an amused smirk on her lips. “Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds-” 

“Then don’t.” Klaus snapped at her and Nat nudged him with her elbow.

“I’m leaving and I thought you’d want a ride home.” She told Nat, to which she nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, uh, you go ahead. I’ll be right there.” The blonde glared at her brother before turning around and walking away. Nat turned her head to the side and smiled shyly at the hybrid. “Thanks. For helping me.” She held the flower up and he nodded.

“You are capable of this and so much more, Natalia. Don’t think otherwise for even a second.” He told her before pecking her cheek softly and rushing away, leaving Nat feeling like she could do pretty much anything in the world.

***

“Thanks, Bekah.” Nat told her friend as they arrived at her house. 

“So you were able to tap into your magic then?” The blonde asked and Nat nodded, beaming at her. 

“Kol gave me some advice.” She explained and her friend nodded. “So… you’re going to that thing with Damon and Sage.”

“Mhm.” Rebekah told her and Nat sighed. 

“Be careful. I don’t… I don’t trust their intentions.” The blonde nodded and Nat opened the door of the car, getting out and waving at her before she drove away. Nat walked to the front door and stepped inside the house. When she did, she saw Ric dozing off on the couch. She walked swiftly to the kitchen and spotted Meredith there.

“Hey.” She said quietly and the doctor smiled at her. “Where’s Elena?”

“Bonnie said she might be able to help with a spell, but she needs something personal of Ric’s. So Elena went to get it.” Nat’s eyes widened and a smile etched itself onto her lips at the possibility of Ric getting better. 

“That’s great!” She exclaimed and Meredith nodded as she turned around and kept making coffee. 

“You still with me?” She asked loudly and Nat whipped her head back to Alaric. His body jerked awake and he sat up. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m still with you.” He looked back and nodded his head at Nat in acknowledgement. 

“I’m half-dead too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don’t worry, I’ve got coffee on.” Meredith told Ric and he hummed. Nat turned her head back and walked over to the fridge to see if there was something to eat. 

“I’m starving.” She whined. 

“How was the fundraiser?” Meredith asked. 

“Boring. I left after a while.”

“Where were you all this time, then?”

“Around.” Nat said airily and the doctor narrowed her eyes before she opened a cupboard and looked inside. She frowned and opened the cupboard on the right.

“Looking for something?” Ric’s voice startled Nat and she turned to him.

“I don’t know where anything is in this house.” Meredith chuckled as she poured coffee into the mugs she had taken out of the cupboard. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember, do you take cream?” 

“No cream.” He said curtly and Nat turned to the fridge again. 

“I’m gonna make sandwiches. I’m starving.” She told them as she took out the cheese. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Nat turned to him and looked at him suspiciously when she noticed his serious face directed at the doctor. 

“No mustard. I hate mustard.” Meredith told Nat.

“Do you ever feel remorse?” Nat’s blood ran cold at his question. In that second, she knew he wasn’t himself.

“I’m sorry?” Meredith furrowed her brows in confusion at his question. 

“Well.” He started and picked up a knife off the counter. Nat’s breath hitched as he walked around the counter, getting dangerously close to Meredith. “You are a council member. And the Council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should.” He told Meredith before rushing towards her with the knife and cutting her on the side. Nat gasped and tried to look for a weapon as she heard the doctor spilling the coffee on Ric and breaking the mugs. “You’re not on my list, Natalia, but if you try anything I  _ will _ kill you.” He threatened before running towards Meredith.

Nat ran towards him anyways and noticed he tried to cut the doctor off as she went towards the stairs. She quickly kicked him in the leg and tried to hit him in the head but he turned around and snarled at her. 

“Meredith, hide!” She yelled and the woman ran upstairs quickly. Before Nat could say anything else, Ric stabbed her in the stomach, making her gasp in pain as he removed the knife. 

“Not fast enough.” He growled at her before kicking her knee hard. 

“AHH!” She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Before she could react, he kicked her head against the floor and her vision turned black. 

***

Nat woke up with a gasp and sat up in her bed. She looked around and saw it was bright outside already. Her heart started beating faster and she stood up in a rush, worried about Meredith. Suddenly, her door opened and Elena entered with a glass of water. 

“Hey.” She said softly and Nat frowned at her as she placed the glass on her nightstand. 

“Where’s….?” 

“Meredith’s okay.” Nat sighed in relief before running a hand through her face. 

“And Ric?” She asked quietly. 

“He’s gonna be fine, he’s sleeping in his room.” Nat nodded. “But he’s gonna go back to his loft until this goes away. Bonnie already did the spell and gave me some herbs for him.” Elena explained. 

“How did I…?” Nat asked, gesturing to her previous injuries. 

“Stefan.” Elena told her. 

“Don’t tell him.” Her sister tilted her head in confusion. “Don’t tell Ric about what happened. I don’t want him to feel guilty.” Elena nodded with a soft smile and walked over to Nat’s windowsill. 

“You wanna talk to Jeremy?” Nat’s eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly, walking over to her and sitting on the other side. Elena dialled his number and they waited for a moment. 

“Hello?” Jeremy’s voice sounded through the phone and Nat and Elena smiled at each other. 

“Hey, stranger.” Both girls greeted him. 

“Hey, are you checking up on me?” He asked. 

“Do you need checking up on?” Nat teased and he laughed.

“Well, I’m not flunking any of my classes.” He told them. “Yet.” He then added and they chuckled. “And I got a dog.” 

“Hey… have you talked to Alaric?” Elena asked gently.

“No… why? Is everything okay?” Jeremy asked worriedly and Nat looked up at her sister, seeing her eyes starting to tear up. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, um, we just wanted to hear your voice.” Nat said quickly, holding out her hand for Elena to take.

“Okay.” He sighed in relief. “Hey, can I call you later? I’m actually on my way out with some friends.” He told them and Elena shut her eyes. 

“Yeah, um, of course, Jer. Go out, go have fun, and, um…” Her voice cracked a little and Nat took the phone, squeezing her sister's hand.

“We just miss you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I miss you guys too.” He told them before hanging up. Nat put Elena’s phone on the down and pulled her into a warm embrace as she cried. They didn’t say anything, they just stayed in that position for a long time, hoping that everything turned out fine with Ric.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I really liked writing the moments between Nat and Kol, I love their dynamic so much. And now Nat has tapped into her magic, but she still has to learn more. 
> 
> I asked you guys before who you wanted Nat to end up with, but now I'm curious, who do you guys think she'll end up with? (not who you want it to be, but based on what you've read so far, who do you think she'll end up with? I'm curious to know who you think it'll be an why!)
> 
> PS: Did you guys catch that subtle foreshadowing to Kol and Davina lol? Fun fact: Kolvina is my favorite ship of any tv show, movie, book, etc., I absolutely adore them!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	40. The Murder Of One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat and Elena were walking up the stairs of Alaric’s building with breakfast for him. He had gone to his apartment with Damon while they stayed at home alone until the whole alter ego thing blew over. With Bonnie’s herbs, he would hopefully be okay in a short time. Nat knocked on the door and Damon answered it immediately. 

“Morning, sunshine.” He told Nat and she just stared at him. 

“Hey, how’s Alaric?” Elena asked him as she moved to enter the apartment, but Damon closed the door slightly so he was blocking their way. Nat’s brows knitted in confusion and she tried to look inside the apartment, but the vampire blocked her view. 

“Indecent, but fine.” He replied. 

“So then, does that mean there were no issues last night?” Nat asked suspiciously and he shook his head to the side. 

“Nope. Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No headlines about dead Council members.” He told them jokingly and Nat crossed her arms. 

“Then why do I feel like you’re hiding something from us?” Elena asked suspiciously now too. 

“Well, maybe because you’re being all paranoid and control freaky.” He retorted before taking the bag from her hand. “What’d you bring me?” He opened the paper bag and sniffed it, smiling at them cheekily. “Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say, the way to a psycho killer’s heart is through his stomach.” Nat snatched the bag from him and directed a glare at him. 

“They’re not for you.” Elena snapped. 

“Fine. Keep convincing yourself you’re still mad at me. But sadly, Ric’s gonna have to miss Elena and Nat time today. You know, lockdown and all.” He shrugged. Nat sighed and handed the bag over to him again. 

“Just take it and give it to him. And tell him that we miss him, okay?” He took the bag and nodded. 

“With pleasure.” 

“Please.” Elena pleaded and he started to shut the door on them. 

“Have a great day, thanks for coming by.”

“Dam-” Elena was cut off by Damon closing the door and she sighed, turning to Nat. 

“Let’s just go.” She muttered and walked down the stairs and towards the front door. She opened it and stepped outside, Elena right behind her. They got in the car and drove to the house. 

“So, how's your whole deal with magic going?” Elena asked as she parked the car outside their house. 

“It’s good. I mean, I was able to do a spell the other day with Kol and Nik’s help.” She told her as they entered the house. 

“How does that work exactly?” Elena asked her curiously. “Your magic, I mean.”

“Well, I don’t have magic of my own. I can only draw power from other supernatural beings.”

“So you could draw from me?” Her sister asked. “I’m a doppelgänger.”

“I can’t actually. I asked Kol that exact question and he said that doppelgängers don’t have magic in them.” She shrugged and Elena nodded understandingly. Suddenly, Nat’s phone started ringing and she took it out of her pocket. When she looked at the caller, her heart skipped a beat. “I, uh… I need to take this.” She muttered as she went to her room quickly. Once she closed the door she answered the call. 

“Elijah.” 

“Hello.” He greeted her and Nat bit her lip. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He told her quietly and she flopped down on her bed. 

“I’m, uh, great actually.” She said awkwardly. 

“Good.” He paused. “Good. I shall leave you to-”

“I tapped into my powers.” She blurted out and shut her eyes immediately. Why had she said that?” “I just… I wanted you to know.”

“That’s…. incredible, Natalia.” He told her and Nat’s lips curved into a smile. “Why did you want me to know?” He asked after a few seconds.

“I dunno, this just seemed like something I wanted to share with you.” She told him honestly and he hummed. “Where are you?”

“Away.” He said dismissively and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Why do none of you want to say where you are?” She grumbled. “Kol was just the same, he-”

“Bulgaria.” 

Her lips parted and her eyes widened in surprise. He was in her birthplace?

“Are you…. are you serious?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Why are you in Bulgaria?” She was confused and surprised. 

“It’s a nice country. The last time I visited was after Katerina fled.” He paused for a moment and Nat waited for him to keep talking. “I wanted to feel close to you.” She inhaled deeply at his words. 

“Elijah….”

“I know. I understand that you need time and space, and I will give you that.” He assured her. “I just… I can’t help it.”

“What?”

“I love you, I will never stop loving you. And if I have to wait a thousand more years, you know I will.” He told her and she bit her lip, not knowing what to say. “I will leave you to it then, Natalia. Have a good day.”

“Thanks.” She was about to hang up but he spoke again.

“I’m proud of you.” She furrowed her brows and tilted her head, waiting for him to say something else. “Your powers. I am proud of you.” He explained before hanging up. She drew the phone away from her ear and looked at it for a moment before deciding to dial Klaus. After a few moments without an answer she hung up, a frown etched on her face. 

“That’s weird.” She muttered quietly. She didn’t expect him to be available every moment of the day, but when she called, he usually answered. She bit her lip nervously before deciding to call Rebekah. Same thing. After no answer, she hung up and let out a big puff of breath. She got up from her bed and stepped outside her room. She went down the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, she saw Elena grabbing her scarf and her keys. “Where are you going?” 

“I, uh… I’m gonna meet Caroline.” She told her and Nat smiled slightly. 

“Great! I’ll come with you.” 

“No!” Nat furrowed her brows and Elena shook her head. “I mean… I’m meeting with Stefan too, and I know that you’re not really on good terms with him.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll go.” She said, narrowing her eyes at her sister. Something was up. 

“I-” Elena opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. 

“I get it.” Nat said as she held up her hand. “Stefan told you to meet him and specifically told you I couldn’t go.” Elena looked at her sadly and Nat chuckled humorlessly. “This has something to do with the Mikaelsons.” She realized. 

“I’m sorry, Nat. But you’re too loyal to them.” 

“It’s okay.” She assured her sister. “But I’ll tell you what I’ve been saying all these months: don’t try anything against Niklaus or any of them. It always backfires and you’re the only ones that get hurt. Why Nik has been merciful to you all is beyond me, but believe me, he  _ will _ snap one day and murder everyone who tries to cross him.” She warned her sister and Elena just gulped nervously. “And one last thing. If you try anything against them, I’ll have to stop you. All of you. Don’t make me do it.” She threatened her. “Now, run along and tell all of them what I just told you. Maybe they’ll have enough common sense and stop whatever madness they are gonna try to pull off.”

***

“Bekah, this is like the tenth time I’ve tried to call you and there’s no answer. I’m starting to worry. Look, they are planning something against you, all of you. You need to call me back.” Nat said through the phone as she left her friend a message. She had tried to call Klaus for a while too but he still hadn’t answered his phone, which was worrying her. It was getting dark and no one had talked to her the entire day, which led her to believe that something was going on. And not only with Elena and the others, but also the Mikaelsons. They were up to something. 

Fed up with their lack of answer, Nat grabbed her coat and scarf and left her room. She ran downstairs and stepped outside the house, grabbing the car keys on her way out. She got inside the car and drove away, heading to the Mikaelson mansion intent on finding out what was going with everyone today. After some minutes she arrived and parked the car, getting out immediately. She walked up to the front door and opened it, walking through the hallways until she heard Klaus’ voice. 

“Tick, tock. I should hear chanting by now.” She frowned and entered the room at once. 

“Nik, I've been-” Her eyes widened when she saw Bonnie in the room reading a grimoire. “Bonnie?!” The witch turned to her, her lips parting for a second before she closed her mouth and her eyes hardened. 

“I’m still studying the unlinking spell. It’s not that easy, especially under duress.” She muttered angrily at the hybrid and Nat took her coat and scarf off as she walked towards her. 

“You’ve been warned. If you’re looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.” He threatened the witch and Nat turned to him in disbelief. 

“What the hell is going on?!” She asked loudly but they ignored her. 

“This is the spell. I just don’t know if I’m strong enough.” Bonnie told Klaus as she got up and walked away from him to stand on the other side of the room. 

“Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie.” He told her, walking towards her. “Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn’t trying very hard.” He shrugged and Bonnie glared at him. “Very well.” Nat walked towards Bonnie as the hybrid pulled his phone out and called someone. 

“Bonnie, what’s going on?” She asked her friend. 

“He’s making me unlink them.” She told her as she glared at Nat. 

“Kol. How’s the weather up there in Mile High City?” Nat’s eyes widened at his words. “And how’s our friend? May I see him?” He walked over to both girls and held up his phone so Bonnie could see it.

Jeremy playing with a dog. 

“That’s Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn’t that just the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” He taunted her friend before pulling the phone away and holding it back to his ear. “Thank you Kol, we’ll be in touch.” He hung up and smirked at her friend. “So, Bonnie, how bout that spell?” 

Bonnie’s eyes got glossy and her gaze landed on Nat, whose heart was beating fast as she looked at the hybrid angrily. She grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him to the other side of the room. 

“Stay here, Bonnie.” She told her friend as she slid the doors closed. 

“Natalia, I-” She turned around and slapped Klaus’ face as hard as she could. His face jerked to the side and she glared at him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Threatening MY BROTHER?!” She yelled and he turned back to her, lips pursed and frustrated expression on his face. 

“I need the witch to unlink us. She’s in love with your brother. You understand where I’m going with this.” He told her sardonically and she scoffed at him.

“Niklaus, I don’t care if you kidnap half the town or if you decide to kill every single person in this wretched town, but when it comes to  _ my _ family, you stay away from them!” 

“Calm down.”

“No! It’s already bad enough that you use my sister as your personal blood bag, and now you force Bonnie to do this? And you have Kol stalking Jeremy?!” She screeched angrily and he inhaled deeply. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s necessary. I can’t risk one of your friends killing any of us.”

“The white oak is destroyed, burnt.” She reminded him and he stepped closer to her. 

“Still, it’s not ideal being linked to my siblings.” He tried to grab her hand but she turned around. 

“Don’t ever threaten my brother again.” She said before she slid the doors open and saw Bonnie studying the grimoire. “Do you need any help?” She asked her friend gently. 

“You can’t do any magic.” Bonnie told her blankly and Nat sighed. 

“Can’t I just siphon this spell?” 

“No, it’s a very strong one. It would kill you.” Nat ran a hand over her face and sighed in frustration. Suddenly, a scream was heard throughout the house, making both girls whip their heads back and look at the hybrid leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. 

“What was that?” Bonnie asked him. 

“I wouldn’t let it bother you, love.”

“Well, it does bother me. You bother me. The way you use people to get what you want, it’s not right.” She told him angrily, her voice cracking a little at the end. “And you.” She turned to Nat. “You just stand there and let him do whatever he wants.” She accused her, making Nat look at her friend in disbelief.

“You’re being emotional, Bonnie.” Klaus’ voice interrupted her. “I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again.” He told her and Nat glared at his lack of tact. He started walking towards the witch until he stood close to her. “It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back.” Bonnie scoffed and pushed him away from her. “Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.” He said, walking to the table on the side and grabbing a case. He opened it and held it up, four bottles of blood within it. “Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn.” He pointed at each bottle before raising his hand and biting it. He clenched it into a fist and looked at Bonnie as blood dripped from his hand. “Where do you want us?” Bonnie looked away and grabbed a cup, holding it under Klaus’ hand so his blood could drip into it. Nat shook her head and rand a hand over her face. 

This was wrong. She understood that Klaus wanted to unlink himself from his siblings, but the way he was doing it was all wrong. Threatening and kidnapping people? It wasn’t right. A part of her was angry and disappointed at his actions, but another part of her understood that he had changed a lot during the last thousand years. He wasn’t that innocent boy she remembered. He was a hybrid who was hunted around the world by his father for centuries. He was hardened by the things he saw and the things he had to do in order to survive.

Nat turned back around and noticed Bonnie pouring the first vial of blood into the cup that held Klaus’. After that, she poured the rest of the vials in the cup until the it held the blood of the five Mikaelsons. She then closed her eyes and lit the candles with her powers before chanting under her breath. Nat and Klaus looked at her in anticipation, hoping that this would work. Bonnie poured the liquid onto the table and kept chanting until finally, the blood started to disperse into five different circles. Nat bit her lip anxiously as her friend kept chanting. The flames around them flared up as the pools of blood moved away from each other, meaning that the siblings were now unlinked. 

“It’s done.” Bonnie said out loud and an impish smile made its way onto Klaus’ face. 

“Fantastic, Bonnie. Thank you.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed her things, ready to go. The hybrid gestured at the door and she walked over to it, Nat and him following her. Just as they were getting to the front door, they spotted Rebekah coming out of a room wiping blood off her hands. 

“Aw, leaving so soon?” She told Bonnie in a fake sad tone before she smiled at Nat, who looked at her bloody hands confused. 

“Siste, be nice.” Klaus warned her. 

“Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class.” She smiled sweetly at her and walked away, revealing Damon hanging from the ceiling with bear traps around his wrists. Nat gasped loudly and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. 

“Oh my God.” Bonnie said horrified. 

“Yeah, you’ll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings.” Klaus told her with a smirk. “Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire.” She looked at Damon hesitantly before turning her face away. 

“Just get me out of here.” 

“Very well.” He said smiling and guided her to the front door. Nat looked at Damon, torn between trying to free him or leave him there. Rebekah had told her what he had done, how he had gotten into her mind and found out about the white oak. Although she was all in for the Original to seek retribution, she didn’t much agree with her methods. 

“Nat…” Damon rasped weakly and she shut her eyes, gulping nervously. 

“Won’t you free your  _ friend _ ?” Klaus’ voice sounded next to her and she opened her eyes again. She jerked her head to the side and glared at him, shaking her head and walking away from him and after Bonnie. She opened the front door and found Bonnie walking to her car while she talked to someone on the phone. 

“No, Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He’s still alive.” She said on the phone and Nat frowned as she walked over to her. Bonnie turned around and they stared at each other. “At Klaus’ mansion. It’s bad, Elena. He threatened Jeremy and my mom.” She told her and Nat’s look softened at her words. “While Nat stood there and said nothing.” Bonnie spit out, making Nat look at her in disbelief. 

“Bonnie…”

“Just leave,  _ Natalia _ .” The full use of her name coming from her hurt Nat more than she would let on. She swallowed the lump on her throat and turned around, walking back to the house as a tear rolled down her face. As soon as she closed the door, a sob broke out of her lips and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. She slid down the front door and put her head on her knees, her body shaking as she cried softly. 

She thought that after getting her memories back everything would be fine, but she was dead wrong. She was very torn between her family and the Originals. On the one hand, she wanted Elena, Jeremy and Ric safe and away from Klaus and the other Originals. But on the other, she wanted to be with the Mikaelsons. In a way, they were also her family. But it proved to be hard. Elena and the others would never come around, they would never accept her relationship with them. They would always try to find a way to kill Klaus and his siblings, which made Nat feel powerless. She couldn’t stop them from hurting the Mikaelsons and she couldn’t stop the Originals from hurting her friends. 

“Talia?” Nat took a deep breath and raised her head, wiping the tears away from her face and getting up quickly. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine, Bekah.” She quietly said as she walked over to the room Bonnie did the spell. The blonde followed her and when they got there, Nat poured herself a drink. She gulped it down in one swift move and placed the glass on the table after. 

“Is this about what Bonnie said?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She told her blankly and Rebekah nodded. 

“Klaus, I’m here! Let’s do this.” They heard Stefan shout from another room and immediately rushed to the room Damon was in. Klaus entered at the same time and found the younger vampire with a duffel bag in the center of the room. 

“Oh, good, a hero.” Klaus said sarcastically. “What do you want?” Stefan dropped the duffel bag at the hybrid’s feet, and when Nat looked carefully, she saw a bunch of stakes inside. 

“I’m here to make a deal.” He told both Originals, not even sparing Nat a look. 

“Stefan, what are you doing?” Damon asked weakly, still strung from the ceiling. 

“Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.” At Stefan’s words, Klaus turned to her sister with an angry glare. 

“That’s impossible.” Rebekah shook her head to the side slightly. 

“Actually, it’s not. Finn is dead.” Stefan told them blankly. Nat’s eyes widened at his words, unable to believe that they had really found a way to kill him. 

“You killed my brother?” Rebekah asked in disbelief. Stefan stared at her for a moment before turning to the hybrid.

“Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you.”

“And how do I know there aren’t any more left?” Klaus asked him. 

“Because there aren’t.” Stefan shrugged.

“Let’s be certain, shall we?” The hybrid smirked at him and walked over to Damon. “Leave.” He told the older Salvatore.

“No.”

“Go on. Leave.”

“Nik, he’s my plaything, not yours.” Rebekah whined. Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat and forced him to look him in the eye. Nat gulped nervously as she witnessed the scene. 

“I said, go home.” He compelled the vampire and Damon started to pull a wrist out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of it in the process and screaming in pain. Nat shut her eyes, feeling nauseous by the scene in front of her. After a few seconds of Damon screaming as he tried to pull himself out of the trap, Klaus spoke again. 

“Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself.” He told him and Nat finally opened her eyes. “Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled.” He told Stefan and Nat noticed the way he looked at his brother. “Now.” The hybrid grabbed Damon by the throat and stared into his eyes again.”Minus the stake that’s in my brother, how many stakes are out there that can kill me?” 

“Eleven.” Nat shook her head slightly, knowing already that Stefan wouldn’t just give up like that.

“Eleven! Really?” Klaus smiled humorlessly and looked at Stefan. “So, not eight then.”

“You really shouldn’t have lied.” Rebekah told Stefan. 

“I’ll get you the other three.” Stefan assured the hybrid and the latter nodded. 

“Yeah, that’ll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I’ll just compel your brother to chew his own tongue.” He smirked at the vampire and Nat sighed. 

“What is wrong with you?” Stefan asked angrily. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Klaus retorted, equally angry. “Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger, so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend.” He laughed loudly. “I really think you should be thanking me.” Stefan snarled at him and rushed at Klaus and pinned him against the wall, a white oak stake pointed at him. Nat jumped back and her heart started beating fast in her chest as Klaus grabbed Stefan’s wrist. “Step down or you both die.” He threatened and Stefan loosened his grip. Klaus took the stake and stared at him seriously. “There. Now you only have to get me the other two.”

“This is ridiculous.” Rebekah’s voice interrupted their fight and they turned to see her walking over to Damon and releasing from the traps. The vampire fell to his knees as Klaus walked over to his sister. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I brought him here, I get to release him. My rules now.” She stated. “Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith.” She said before picking up the duffel bag with stakes and leaving the room. 

“Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I’m being clear.” Klaus told him seriously before leaving the room too. Nat watched him go and turned to the Salvatores. 

“I warned you. Time and time again. Your plans will never work, you need to give it up, Stefan.” She told him before following the two Originals.

***

“I can’t believe Finn is dead.” Rebekah said out loud. Stefan and Damon had already left and Klaus, Rebekah and Nat were in the parlor.

“Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah.” Klaus shrugged and Nat turned to him in disbelief. 

“He was still your brother.” Nat reminded him.

“Mind your tongue.” Rebekah added with a straight face.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Let’s all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He’s better off in death.” Rebekah walked up to him and narrowed her eyes. 

“Is that how you would speak of me if I died?” She asked him and Nat turned to them with her arms crossed. 

“Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” He shrugged and Nat scoffed lowly. “And since when do you have a soft spot for them?”

“The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours.” Rebekah said sharply, making Nat’s eyes widen slightly. 

“I wanted a family, they just didn’t want me.” He retorted. “And now we’re unlinked, we’re no longer responsible for each other.” 

“So are you leaving?” Nat asked frowning. 

“As soon as I get my stakes, I’m gone. I’m gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family.” He told both girls. “Of hybrids.”

“And if we choose to stay?” Rebekah asked him. 

“Then you’re just as pathetic as Finn.” Is all he said before leaving the room. Nat let out a deep breath and turned to her friend. When she noticed her eyes, she saw they were glossy with unshed tears. She quickly walked up to her and draped her arm around her shoulder, the blonde leaning her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, finding comfort in each other as they thought about what had happened and where they would go from here.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is dead (finally lol) and Nat is starting to realize that not everything is rainbows and sunshines after breaking the curse. I think it's really important to show these feelings. She loves Elena and the others, and she would do anything to protect them, but she also loves the Mikaelsons. So it's hard for her to pick a side and stick to it, though when it comes to killing the Originals, she will never be part of that. 
> 
> Just so you know, by season 4 you'll know or at least guess who Nat will end up with ;) I will tell you now that she will be going to NOLA, so I won't be doing TVD from s5 to s8.
> 
> Let me just say that I loved your lovely comments. I love reading your theories or what you'd like to happen later on in the story, it really motivates me to keep writing! Now another question: out of Nat's relationships with the four Mikaelsons (we're not counting Finn bc Nat hated that bitch), which do you like the most?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story so far!


	41. Heart Of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat and Elena were walking down the stairs into to the basement of the Boarding House. It had been three days since Finn was killed by Matt and they had been waiting for Ric’s alter ego to make an appearance and tell them where the last white oak stake was. They approached the cellar and Nat peered through the barred door window. 

“Alaric?” She asked cautiously.

“Yep. Still me.” She nodded and unlocked the door, Elena entering first with a bag while Ric watched them from the cot in the room. “You know, you shouldn’t be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing.” He told them and Nat shook her head. Elena dropped the bag on the floor and looked at him.

“Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep.” She told him and he picked up one of the books, looking at the cover before holding it up and raising an eyebrow.

“Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” 

“What? No, I grabbed…” Nat took the book and sighed. “Damon. Thinks he’s hilarious.”

“At least one of us still has a sense of humor.” He shrugged and both girls looked at him sadly. 

“Are you sure that you…? I mean, you don’t have to be kept in here.” Elena told him frowning. 

“Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be.” He assured her. “At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake.” 

“We looked everywhere. You… the other you hid it well.” Elena told him as she walked around the room. 

“What’s Klaus gonna do if you can’t find it?” He asked as Elena pulled a chair and sat down. 

“It’s the only thing that can kill him, so… wage war, murder people. You know, Klaus stuff.” Nat shrugged as she leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

“Listen, Stefan and Nat are gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it’s not safe so Damon and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up.” Elena told him cautiously. Ric narrowed his eyes and looked at her confused. 

“Why do you say that like you’re waiting for me to disapprove?”

“I don’t know. Me and Damon. Traveling across the country.” She said awkwardly. 

“I guess I’m more curious to hear what Stefan has to say about it.” Ric told her. 

“Actually, it was his idea.” Nat added from the side. Ric turned to her confused and then turned back to Elena. 

“He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon.” She explained, shaking her head and looking down. Nat and Ric exchanged knowing glances at her words. 

“Do you?” He asked her and she shrugged. 

“I guess that’s why I’m going on this trip. So I can figure it out.” She said. Nat stared at her for a minute before looking away. It was obvious she was falling in love with Damon, everyone could see it except her. Or maybe she did, but she didn’t want to admit it. 

“You should be heading out.” Ric told her after a moment. Elena nodded and got up, placing the chair back by the wall. Nat and Elena walked to the door and her sister looked back, smiling at Ric before stepping outside the cellar and locking it. 

“Hey.” Nat called before they went up the stairs. Elena turned to her and looked at her expectantly. “Can we talk when you get back?” Things had been a bit awkward since the day Finn died. After what Bonnie told Elena and the others, they had been a bit cold towards her. She didn’t really care if it came from anyone else, but it did hurt her that her relationship with Elena was a bit strained.

“Uh, sure.” Her sister said and Nat smiled slightly before gesturing for them to go upstairs. 

“Speaking of…” They heard Damon say as they entered the room. “Have you ever flown first class?” He asked Elena and she frowned. 

“Who did you have to compel for that?”

“Pft, please. I use miles.” He said as if it was obvious before picking up the luggage and walking out the door. Elena watched him go before turning to Stefan.

“Stefan…” She started to say but he interrupted her. 

“Be safe.” She stared at him for a moment before looking at Nat. She smiled weakly and walked out the door. 

“Now it’s just you, me and Alaric’s evil alter ego.” Nat said out loud, making the vampire look at her. “Hopefully.” She added. 

“Great.” He exhaled and turned around, walking to the library. Nat followed him and sat on the couch as he looked through the shelves, probably looking for a book. 

“Can I…” She started and Stefan looked at he. “Can we talk?” He looked at her hesitant before nodding. She patted the spot next to her on the couch and he walked over, sitting next to her and looking up. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay…” He seemed confused and Nat sighed heavily. 

“For being a bitch to you. I was being stupid and not understanding at all. You sacrificed your life and your relationship with Elena so Damon wouldn’t die. I… I acted as if you being a no-humanity dick was your fault.” He chuckled at that part and Nat smiled. “You weren’t in control and when you finally were, you wanted revenge. It’s completely normal, Stefan. I just… I didn’t want you to be right.” She shrugged and looked away. 

“Well, if we’re apologizing…” She jerked her head back and tilted her head to the side at his words. “I’m sorry too, for driving you and Elena off Wickery Bridge and for being an asshole to you. You didn’t deserve that and I knew that you were having a hard time with the nightmares and the lapses, I just didn’t care. It was wrong, Nat. I’m sorry.” She smiled at him and nodded, thankful that he acknowledged his mistakes too. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it Stefan. You have always been good. To Elena, to Jeremy, to Jenna, to me.” She smiled sadly at the mention of her late aunt’s name. “It’s something I always loved about yours and Elena’s relationship.” She noticed how he sobered up a bit at the mention of her sister. “Why did you send them on that trip?”

“She has feelings for him, Nat.” 

“I know that. Everyone does, except her.” She scoffed and Stefan stared at her sadly. “But why did you tell her to go with him to Denver?”

“She deserves to be happy, and if Damon is that for her, then I have to accept it. Who would I be if I didn’t let her explore her options, if I took that away from her?” Nat’s eyes softened and she placed her hand of top of Stefan. 

“Stefan, you’re selfless and compassionate. What you did? It’s… not many people would do it. And I get why you do it, but… sometimes you need to be selfish. Take it from me, doing that? It can be the worst thing to happen to your relationship.” 

“Kind of like you and Elijah?” He asked quietly and Nat bit her lip before nodding.

“Yeah. He did what he did for Niklaus, and I get why, but… look at us now.” She told him and Stefan stared at the wall numbly. 

“I don’t understand.” He said after a silent moment. Nat tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “You, Klaus and Elijah. How you can love them after everything that they’ve done.” Nat looked away and shook her head. “I mean, what they’ve done to Elena? To Jeremy? To-”

“You’d never understand the nature of our love, Stefan. Not even in a thousand reincarnations.” She told him sharply. “I know perfectly what they’ve done and I do not condone it. But all of you have done questionable things too.” She reminded him. 

“Yeah, but, Klaus? Really?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Stefan.” She said airily as she stood up. “I love him and frankly? I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him. Or Elijah.” 

“Bonnie said you did nothing.” He told her. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand over her face. “He threatened your brother! How could you just stand there and do nothing?”

“What did you want me to do, Stefan?!” She yelled at him. “I was furious, I still am. I am mad at the fact that he would go that far to get what he wants. But I have to accept it, because he may love me, but he won’t risk his life just because I tell him to!” She exclaimed hotly.

“So you die for him and he can’t even leave your brother alone?” He noted. Nat felt a pang of hurt go through her body at his words. 

“Don’t.” She warned him. “You don’t understand, Stefan, you never will.” She said blankly before walking away. 

***

She was laying down on the couch reading one of the books in the parlor when Stefan came in. It had been a few hours since their argument and they both had checked in on Ric every 40 minutes. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice snapped her out of her reading and she turned to find the vampire with his hands on his back. He was standing by the couch she was at looking at her with a sorry look on his face. 

“I’m sorry too.” She said after a few seconds. She closed the book and sat up to look at him. 

“Let’s just agree not to talk about Klaus and Elijah and your whole deal with them.” She laughed at his words and nodded. He held his hands out front and showed her the bottle of whiskey. “Damon said we could get him to drink.” Nat shrugged and stood up.

“Why not?” He nodded and grabbed a glass from the drinks table before gesturing for her to follow. They headed to the basement and Nat peered over the small opening, seeing Ric lying on the cot with his eyes closed. 

“Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you’re supposed to do?” He said out loud. 

“Well, look, I know it’s not easy so…” He held up the whiskey bottle for Ric to see as he glanced at them. “Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process.”

“What the hell.” Ric muttered and sat up, putting the book that was open on his chest next to him on the bed. Stefan unlocked the door and entered the cell, handing Ric the bottle and grabbing the chair from the wall. He looked at Nat and offered the chair, but she shook her head to the side, heading to the bed and sitting next to Ric. “You know, I’ll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don’t drink alone.” He told the vampire and he smiled. 

“Oh, I am one step ahead of you.” He showed Ric the glass and sat down on the chair. He held the glass out and Ric poured some whiskey, both of them drinking after. Nat took the bottle from Ric and took a swig before handing it back to him. 

“So, road trip, huh?” Alaric told Stefan and he nodded. 

“Yeah, I need to stay here.” 

“Why? I mean, why you? You know, it doesn’t take much to babysit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break.” Ric told both of them, looking at Stefan specifically. 

“Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time.” Nat replied and Ric looked at her confused. 

“Before what?

“Before we have to resort to other methods.” Stefan answered.

“So you’re worried that you’re gonna have to torture me.” Ric realized. “You don’t think Damon could have done that?” He asked raising an eyebrow and Stefan sighed heavily. 

“Look, Elena needed to go on that road trip with Damon. No matter what I go through to get her back; fighting my bloodlust, trying to gain control of my life again… None of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else.” He explained and Ric and Nat looked at him sympathetically. 

They drank a bit more of the whiskey, Stefan and Ric more than Nat, and made small talk about Ric’s alter ego and where he could have hidden the white oak stake. Suddenly, her phone rang and she got it out of her pocket, seeing it was Rebekah. 

“I’ll be right back.” She told Ric and Stefan and stepped outside the cellar, heading to the stairs so they couldn’t hear her. “Hey.”

“You left me with the humans.” She whined and Nat laughed. 

“I’m watching over Ric with Stefan.” 

“What about your sister and Damon?” 

“They’re busy.” Nat said dismissively. “How’s the decade dance decoration going?” 

“Well, I hope you’re ready for the Roaring 20s.” Rebekah told her and Nat furrowed her brows. 

“I thought we were doing the 70s.”

“Too tacky. The 20s are more elegant.”

“Hm, well, I’m gonna need to borrow some clothes from your wardrobe then.”

“Of course, you can go to the house and pick something.” Her friend told her and Nat smiled. “Have you talked to Nik?”

“What, after he called me pathetic?” Nat asked sarcastically. 

“He didn’t mean it like that. Not for you, at least.” She added and Nat shook her head.

“Still, he wanted to hurt you. I don’t like it, he was an ass.” 

“Thank you.” Nat furrowed her brows. “For defending me.”

“Of course, Bekah, you’re my best friend.” Nat said as if it was obvious. 

“I’ll have to leave you for now, your friend Luke is about to break the champagne glasses.” Nat laughed and her friend hung up. She walked back to the cellar and found Stefan now sitting by the wall. 

“I assume they’ve got Jeremy by now?” Ric asked as soon as she entered the cell. 

“They should. Haven’t heard from them.” Stefan replied and looked at Nat questioningly to see if they had contacted her. She shook her head and sat on the chair. 

“Elena is worried about Jer, knowing that we can’t count on his ring anymore.” She told Ric and he nodded. 

“Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist.” He joked and Nat laughed. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Stefan said. 

“I can’t say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant.” Stefan murmured while he looked up. 

“He must really hate me.” Ric said quietly. “Here I am, failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires.”

“Ah, he’s too judgmental.” Nat told him smiling. 

“The thing is, he’s me. I’m not compelled, I’m not possessed, there’s no humanity switch.” Ric said, looking at Stefan during the last part. “What drives him is me.”

“No. No, he’s not you. He’s the darkest parts of you, the parts we all have.” Stefan assured him and Nat nodded. 

“Well, this is depressing, isn’t it?” Klaus’ voice interrupted their conversation and they got up, looking at him cautiously. “Oh, and I found this upstairs.” He showed them the stake and Stefan stepped closer to him. “Now, by my count, there should be one more.”

“Yeah, well it’s gonna take a little more time.” Nat told him sharply crossing her arms. He narrowed his eyes at her before he looked at Ric. 

“Why? Because we’re waiting for that one to pass out?” He pointed at Ric and Nat rolled her eyes. “No, thanks, I think I’ll just kill him.”

“Well, then you won’t know the location of the other stake.” Stefan reminded him. 

“I can live with that.” Klaus shrugged carelessly. 

“Well, I can’t. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don’t know which one of you I’m descended from, but I’d really rather not find out by dying. So why don’t we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?” Stefan suggested and Klaus stared at him unblinking. 

“So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake?” The hybrid asked in disbelief. “And to get it we need you to pass out.” He pointed at Alaric before smirking. “Which means that I feel totally justified doing this.” Before Nat could say anything, Klaus rushed towards Alaric and snapped his neck. Nat glared at him and he smiled at Stefan and her. “There. Sleeping like a baby.”

***

Nat’s eyes fluttered open as she woke up from her nap. She yawned tiredly and looked around the room, not seeing Stefan in it. She figured he must still be downstairs, so she got down to the basement. She found him on the floor outside the cellar reading Moby Dick. 

“Hey.” He looked up and smiled at her. “Is he…?”

“Still dead.” She nodded and looked at Ric lying unconscious on the floor. “Damon called.” Nat turned back to him and looked at him expectantly. “They’re trying to find out who we’re descended from. They ran into Kol.” Her eyes widened slightly and in that moment, Ric groaned as he came back to life. Stefan got up and both he and Nat entered the cell. 

“Welcome back.” She told him.

“What happened? Did I uh…?” He asked shyly as he clutched the back of his neck.

“No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night.” Stefan replied. “But on the uh, on the plus side, I did almost finish Moby Dick.” He held up the almost finished book. Nat and him walked closer to Alaric to check him more carefully.

“This is stupid. Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he’s not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can’t find the person who hid it.” He muttered angrily.

“I know.” Stefan told him. 

“So, how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t want to do any of this.”

“Well, that makes two of us. But I don’t think we have much choice in the matter.” Ric said before taking his ring off and placing it on the cot. 

“Wait, wait, what are you doing?” Nat asked concerned. “You need that ring.”

“No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish. So, I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death.” He replied before turning back to them.

“Look, Alaric, I’m not gonna kill you, okay?” Stefan said stubbornly. 

“If we have any chance at this, guys, you’re gonna have to try.” Nat gulped nervously and looked at Stefan. He stared back at her and gestured the outside of the cell, so she stepped outside and watched them from the doorway. Stefan turned back to Ric and rushed at him, punching him hard. 

Nat shut her eyes for a moment, feeling nauseous at the sight of Stefan hurting Ric. It went on like that for a few minutes, Stefan hitting and kicking Ric. After the first few punches, Nat opened her eyes again and stared at the scene in front of her. Stefan hit Ric one more time and the latter got up. 

“You’re not putting enough into this.” Ric rasped.

“If I put any more into it, I’m gonna break your spine.” The vampire noted before hitting him again. This time, Ric fell to the floor and blood came out of his mouth. Nat turned to Stefan worriedly and saw veins starting to come out under his eyes. He turned away and Nat walked slowly inside the cell. 

“Well don’t back down now.” Ric told him.

“No, no, no, no, no, I can’t…. the blood.” Stefan said as he shook his head furiously. 

“Come on, you’re past that.” Ric said as he got up.

“Ric…” Nat warned him but he paid her no mind.

“No, I’m not.”

“Then use it! Give into it! Try and kill me, Stefan. Come on!” Ric yelled, making Nat look at him in concern and fear. 

“Not like this, Alaric.” Stefan was trying to get away, but Ric wouldn’t let him.

“Yes! Like this. You’re gonna have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will.”

“If I go this far, I may not be able to stop.” 

“Do it.” Stefan turned to Nat in disbelief. “If you go too far, I’ll stop you.”

“You’re no match for me.”

“We’ll see about that.” She told him.

“If you want answers from my darkest side, you’re gonna have to tap into yours.” Ric told the vampire. “So don’t back down, don’t fight it. Just do it.” Stefan looked at him hesitant and Ric’s eyes hardened. “Do it!” He yelled as he grabbed Stefan’s shirt and shook him. Stefan snarled at him and threw Ric against the wall. He fell on the ground after and started laughing. Nat and Stefan exchanged glances before turning back to Ric. 

“You’re so weak.” He said as he got up. “Look at you, one of nature’s most hideous creatures and you can’t even get that right.” He taunted Stefan.

“You.” The vampire realized. 

“Me.” Evil Alaric smiled at him.

“Where’s the stake?” Nat asked from behind Stefan. 

“You’re worse than I ever was. Spineless, pathetic.” Ric told the vampire. 

“Tell me where the stake is before I kill you.” Stefan threatened but he just smiled smugly at them.

“You know you’re all gonna burn. Ashes to dust.” Suddenly, Stefan started hitting Ric hard. Nat jumped back a little, startled by the sudden violence. 

“Where’s the stake?!” Stefan yelled angrily. When he got no answer, he started punching him harder. 

“Stefan, stop!” Nat finally got fed up. The vampire looked at her for a second before turning back to Ric and hitting him again. “Stop!” Given that he ignored her, she ran over to him and pulled his hand away. He tried to shake himself off of her grip, but suddenly, she felt her hand warming up. 

“What are you doing?!” He asked, but Nat didn’t answer. He took advantage of her slight surprise and shook himself off of her grasp, grabbing Ric in a chokehold. Nat growled at him and smacked her hands on his arms, siphoning more magic out of him. The warm feeling started again, but this time, she felt it in her veins. 

Power.

She needed more of it. She closed her eyes and relished in the euphoric feeling, the magic entering her body and filling her up, the feeling she got. It was like she was invincible, like she could do anything.  _ Kill anything _ . She opened her eyes and gripped the vampire’s arms tighter.

“I’m gonna kill you in three… two… one.” Stefan rasped, ignoring Nat’s siphoning.

“It’s in the cave. Where no vampire can get it.” Ric told him and Stefan threw him aside.

“Nat, stop!” He yelled at her but she couldn’t, it was like she was in a trance. She had to suck him dry of the magic that made him a vampire, she had to have more power…. she needed it. “STOP!” He threw her away with the last remaining energy and she fell on the ground. 

She panted heavily and looked up at him in shock, seeing his neck already starting to grey around the edges. She slowly clamped her hand over her mouth, scared at what she had done. She had almost killed him! He got up and grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her out of the cell and locking the door behind them. 

“Stefan…”

“Not now.” He said curtly as they walked upstairs. He got his phone out and texted someone as they got to the parlor. 

“That wasn’t too hard, was it?” Klaus’ voice broke them out of thought. They jerked their heads towards the direction of his voice and found Rebekah and him standing in the parlor. Rebekah left them to go to the basement while Klaus walked to the drinks table. After a moment, the blonde came back with Alaric while her brother poured himself a drink. “That’s a little gratuitous, don’t you think, Stefan? I would have been more gentle.” He smirked a the vampire. Nat sighed heavily and walked to the couch, sitting down and looking up at Rebekah. 

“I’m gonna take him to the caves.” She said before turning to Ric. “You’re gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you’re gonna hide, you’re wrong.” She threatened him before pushing him towards the door and leaving the alone. 

“And then there was one.” Klaus said out loud. “I know about your brother’s little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that’s news anymore.” He shrugged as he stood in front of Nat. 

“So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?” Stefan crossed his arms and looked at the hybrid expectantly. 

“I haven’t actually decided yet.” He said before sitting down next to Nat with his drink in hand. Nat took the drink from his hand and chugged it all down, placing the glass on the table after. 

“Oh, sure you have. See you’ve had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet, you haven’t. Which means you don’t want to.” Stefan told Klaus. 

“You know something, you’re right. You see, I’m still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he’s just beneath the surface, waiting to come out and play.” He noted. “Isn’t that right, Ripper?” He smirked at him.

“I’ve been fighting that part of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won’t. And now that I’ve accepted it, it can’t control me. And neither can you.” Stefan replied smugly. “So, unless you’re gonna stake me, why don’t you get the hell out of my house?” He said before leaving the room.

***

“What happened back there?” Klaus’ voice snapped Nat out of her wandering thoughts. They had left the Boarding House after Stefan basically threw them out, and Klaus had driven her home. 

“Oh, so now I’m not pathetic?” She retorted and he rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, sweetheart, you know I didn’t mean it.” He said softly. 

“Of course you did.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I understand why you would want to stay here, and if it makes you happy I will stay in this pony little town for a thousand years.” He told her. She stared at him for a moment before her lips curved into a soft smile. 

“You’re an ass.” She muttered before leaning in and pecking his lips. 

“What happened back there?” He repeated the question and she took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. I tried to stop Stefan from hurting Ric so I grabbed his hand and suddenly I was siphoning him. I don’t even know how it happened, maybe it was the panic.” She shrugged. “But the more I drew power from him, the more I needed. It’s like I couldn’t stop.” She paused and shut her eyes. “There came a moment where I felt invincible, like I could….”

“You could what?”

“Like I could kill anyone.” She said quietly. “And it wasn’t just like I felt I was capable to do it, I actually wanted to kill someone.” She thought about what Stefan had said earlier, about the darkest parts everyone had. Maybe that was her dark part. 

“Natalia…” He started and she shut her eyes, not knowing how he was gonna react. He cupped her cheek and turned her face gently to him. She opened her eyes and peered into his intently. “It’s okay, you know I would never hold something like that against you. You are finally experiencing the feeling of having power, it’s only normal that you would have those urges.” He assured her and she bit her lower lip. “You will control it, love. Don’t worry.” She nodded and smiled at him thankfully. 

“Thank you for the ride, Nik.” He smiled at her and brought her face closer, kissing her lips for a moment before letting her go. She stepped outside the car and walked to the front door. She opened it and went inside, waving at the hybrid before closing the door. 

“Nat?” She looked up at the sound of her brother’s voice and found him standing in the kitchen.

“Jeremy!” She exclaimed happily and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms immediately. He laughed at her reaction and hugged her back. “Oh, I’ve missed you!” She told him before kissing his cheek. She pulled back and cupped his cheeks in her hands, looking at him softly. 

“I was only gone a few weeks.” He laughed and Nat furrowed her brows at him. 

“Didn’t Elena tell you?.”

“I haven’t.” Elena’s voice interject and she turned to her sister, who was coming out of the living room. “I thought it would be better if you did.” She smiled at her and Nat nodded. 

“What? What’s going on?” Jeremy asked concerned. 

“While you were away, the rest of the Originals were undaggered. Esther, their mother, was also freed from her coffin. Apparently, the witch Ayana preserved her body with a spell.” At her brother’s confused face she shook her head. “Complicated stuff, I’ll explain later. Anyways, she… broke my curse.” 

“What?!” Jeremy exclaimed in shock and Nat nodded. “Does this mean that…?”

“I am no longer dying and I remember everything.” She confirmed. He grinned at her and pulled her into another hug, this time picking her up and spinning her around. “Jer!” She laughed and so did Elena. After a few seconds, he placed her back on the floor and smiled at her. 

“I’m just happy that you’re okay, Nat.” 

“We both are.” Elena told her as she stepped closer to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. Nat looked between both of her siblings and shook her head. 

“How did I get so lucky?” She muttered as she hugged both of her siblings, a happy grin plastered on her face. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nat and Stefan apologized to each other but they are still a bit cold towards each other. And Nat almost killed Stefan! Next chapter is the decade dance and I just know I'm gonna cry while writing one scene ):
> 
> Anyways, leave your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you're liking the story!


	42. Do Not Go Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?” Caroline asked Elena and Nat as they walked through the gym, which was being decorated for the 20s Decade Dance. Rebekah hadn’t showed up yet, which worried Nat a bit, but knowing her friend, she was probably choosing what she would wear for tonight.

“I just… I wish there was something we could do.” Elena said sadly as they got to a table and she picked up a chandelier. “Where do you want me to hang this thing?” She asked the blonde. 

“You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she should have shown up to do it herself.” She grumbled before handing the chandelier to a student passing through. “Just no!” She turned to Matt and Jeremy hanging up the stairs in the ceiling and frowned. “What are you doing? You can’t just hang them! They’re supposed to trickle down.” They exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. 

“Trickle, duh!” Matt teased Jeremy and Nat and Elena smiled at them. 

“Look at them, all bromancy.” Caroline noted with an amused smile.

“Yeah, we asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust.” Nat told her as she looked at her brother.

“He got him his old job back at the Grill.” Elena added and Nat turned to the vampire, seeing her surprised look. 

“That was nice of him.”

“Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out.” Elena explained as she looked through the decorations with Nat. 

“You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?” Nat snorted at Caroline’s teasing and Elena hit her lightly in the shoulder. 

“I didn’t tell you that so you could torture me with it.”

“Aww, what are friends for?” Elena smiled at Caroline and shook her head. “So, who are you bringing to the dance?” She asked as her sister wrapped a feather boa around her neck. 

“What do you mean? Nat’s going with Rebekah, so I thought you, Bonnie and I were going as girl dates.” Elena said confused. 

“Hm, Bonnie has a date.” 

“What?” Nat asked, confused now too. 

“Jamie called and wanted to see her, so she asked him.” Caroline told them and they nodded. 

“Hm.”

“So, here’s a thought, why don’t you ask Stefan?” At the mention of the younger Salvatore, Nat stiffened. Things between them had been awkward since the incident at the Boarding House. She couldn’t bring herself to talk to him, feeling awful about almost killing him. 

“I can’t ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother.” 

“All the more reason!” Caroline exclaimed. “Look, you’re supposed to be figuring out what you want. That’s what Stefan wanted you to do, right?” 

“You could just forget about Damon and Stefan and be single for now.” Nat suggested and Caroline glared playfully at her. 

“Yeah, but-”

“But nothing! I’ve watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan’s turn.” Caroline shrugged and Nat narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Yeah, and you’re not biased or anything.” She said sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry, but Stefan is your epic love.” Caroline told Elena. “And I’m not going down without a fight.” She said stubbornly, making Nat shake her head. 

“I’ll leave you to figure out what you want to do.” She told both girls. “I’ll go make a call.” They nodded and she walked away, stepping outside the gym. She got her phone out and called Rebekah, but she didn’t answer. “Hey, Bekah, it’s me. I just wanted to tell you that I’m gonna be ready at seven, so you can pick me up by then.” She left the message and hung up. 

“Incoming!” Luke’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to see him walking over to her with a heavy looking box. Her eyes widened slightly and she opened the doors so he could enter the gym. He left the box on the floor by the door and stepped outside. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She greeted. “You ready for the Roaring 20s?” She asked smiling and he laughed. 

“Yeah, what about you? Got your flapper dress ready?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Yeah, I borrowed some clothes from Rebekah.”

“Rebekah?”

“Yeah…” She trailed off. “Her family, they love to collect old things you know? Clothes, artifacts, jewelry, everything really.” She lied easily and he nodded understandingly. “So, you already have a date or are you going solo this time?”

“Uh, I’m going with this girl from my english class.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously and she grinned at him. “You?”

“Bekah and I are coming together.”

“What, you’re with her now instead of her brother?” He teased her and she laughed loudly. 

“You never know.” She said playfully before the door opened and Elena came out. 

“Hi, Luke.” She greeted him politely and he waved at her. “You ready?”

“Yep. Bye, Luke. See you later.” She told him before her and Elena left the school. “So, did you make up your mind?” She asked her sister as they walked to their car. 

“I’m going to call Stefan as soon as we get home.” She told her and Nat smiled at her. They got in the car and drove away from the school. After a silent ride, they got to the house and stepped outside the car. 

“Can we talk?” Nat asked as soon as they entered the house. After she had gotten back from Denver with Damon, they hadn’t been able to talk, too focused on Jeremy and making sure Ric was okay. 

“Uh, sure.” Elena nodded and Nat led her to the living room. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, Elena sitting down there. 

“I just… I wanted to say sorry.” She sighed heavily and Elena’s eyes softened. “Things have been awkward between us since the day Finn died and I don’t like it.”

“Nat…” Elena started. “What happened with Bonnie wasn’t- it wasn’t right.”

“I know. Believe me, I do. And I’m still mad at Nik for doing that, it’s not okay that he forced Bonnie to do the spell and that he threatened Jeremy.” She explained. “I just… I love you, Lena, and I will always try to protect you and Jeremy. But I also love him and the others.” She said, referring to the rest of the Mikaelsons.

“I know.” Elena exhaled. “I just don’t understand how you can do nothing while he hurts us.” She shrugged. 

“Elena, what if I told you right now to choose between Stefan and me?” She asked her sister seriously. Elena tilted her head and her lips parted, clearly not knowing what to say. “You can’t choose, right? That’s exactly how I feel. I want to protect you but I also want to protect him.” She told her softly. “Just know that I will always love you and I will always do what I can to protect you.” She told her before leaning in and kissing her forehead, leaving her alone with her thoughts after.

***

Nat looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection as she put on the white beads necklace around her neck. She was wearing a light blue chiffon dress and short white lace gloves paired with light grey heels. 

“Hey.” She turned to the door and saw Elena already dressed. “Stefan just arrived. I’ll be going now.”

“I’ll see you there.” Elena smiled and left the room. Nat turned back to her bed and grabbed the grey cloche hat, putting in on top of her low bun. She grabbed a red lipstick that was on her nightstand and applied it carefully. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “Finally.” She muttered and looked in the mirror one last time before stepping outside the room. She went downstairs and opened the front door, expecting to see Rebekah, but it wasn’t her. “Nik?”

“Hello, love.” He smiled at her and she tilted her head in confusion. 

“Where’s Rebekah?”

“We swapped places.” He told her. “I think she already left for the dance.” She nodded slowly and stepped outside the house, closing the door behind her. She looked him over and smiled at him. He was wearing a white suit with a light blue and white striped tie. 

“Did she tell you what I would be wearing?” He smiled cheekily and offered his arm. She took it and grinned at him. “You look very dapper.” She told him and he laughed at her words. 

“You look breathtaking, if it wasn’t obvious.” He told her as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She sat down and he shut the door close, walking to the other side. He entered the car and sped away from her house. After a few silent minutes, he spoke again. “I will be leaving tomorrow.” Her lips parted slightly and she looked at him. “I want you to come with us.” 

“Nik…”

“Just think about it.” He told her as they got closer to the school. She pursed her lips and nodded reluctantly. There was really nothing to think about. Although it hurt her a bit that he was leaving, she understood. If she was being honest, she was pretty much done with this town, but she didn’t wanna leave her siblings and Ric. She didn’t wanna leave her family. 

A moment later, they arrived and he parked the car. He stepped outside the car and went around to her side, opening her door and offering his arm. A small smile made its way onto her lips and she took it. They walked over to the gym and entered the room, finding people already dancing and having fun. She let go of his arm and looked around the room, seeing Bonnie dancing with Jamie happily.

“Come on.” She told him and dragged him to the center of the room. He immediately placed his left arm around her waist and held his right hand out for her to take. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on top of his outstretched hand. They started moving to the music and Nat placed her head on his chest. 

“You would have loved the 20s.” She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped.” He told her smirking and she laughed. 

“I would have actually loved to see that.” She said out loud. “Do you think I would have made a good flapper?”

“The best one.” He told her lowly as he leaned a closer to her face. “You and Rebekah would have wreaked havoc if you had been alive.”

“Mm, it’s never too late.” She said playfully and he grinned at her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and then placed her head on his shoulder. “Where will you go?” She asked quietly as they kept dancing. “I mean, Mikael is no longer here, so you don’t have to run.”

“I’m not staying in this town.” He told her.

“I know and I understand.” She said after a silent moment. 

“Why don’t you want to leave?”

“There’s nothing more I would love to do, but I- I can’t leave. Not now, not when Jeremy just came back.” She looked up at him. “Who, by the way, was sent away because of you and your hybrids.” She narrowed her eyes at him and he rolled her eyes. 

“Are you gonna hold that against me forever? I needed to make a point, your brother was needed for that. End of story.”

“It’s not about that.” She retorted. “But anyways, I… I can’t leave Jeremy, Elena and Ric. They’re my family and we’re going through a rough patch at the moment. So I need to stay here and make sure that everything is okay.” She shrugged and he twirled her before pulling her closer to his body. 

“Do you remember what you said to me before I left town after the ritual? When I asked you to come with me.” She squinted her eyes for a moment before smiling at him. 

“Ask me in a year or two and I might say yes.” He nodded and stopped dancing. 

“By my calculations, there’s only a few months left for the year to be up.” She shook her head slowly and her smile grew. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Nik. Let’s see how things go.” He chuckled quietly before looking up. When he did he stiffened, sobering up immediately. “What?” He didn’t answer, he just held her hand and dragged her through the gym until they stood behind Caroline, who was dancing with…. Tyler? The hybrid looked at Klaus in surprise and the blonde turned around, seeing Nat and Klaus there. 

“Where have you been, mate?” Klaus asked Tyler coldly. 

“I just got back in town.” He replied and Nat looked between him and Klaus. 

“That’s funny, I don’t recall giving you permission to leave in the first place.” Nat turned to Caroline and saw her glaring daggers at Klaus. The blonde turned to her and pleaded with her eyes, Nat nodding quickly. 

“Nik, let’s just go.” She told him as she pulled him away. When he turned to her, she noticed the angry look on his face. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Nik.” Before she could say anything else, he stormed out of the gym, Nat following him. He took his phone out and dialed someone as he stepped outside the school.

“Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you’re nowhere to be found.” He grumbled through the phone and Nat rolled her eyes. Suddenly, he stopped walking and looked down. Nat followed his eyesight and found a salt line. 

“A binding agent.” She realized. 

“What is this?” Klaus asked coldly and Stefan walked up behind them.

“Your mother is back.” Nat sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face. Great, just what they needed. Stefan gestured for them to follow him inside. They walked through the hallways until they got to Ric’s classroom. When they stepped inside, they found Bonnie chanting around some lit candles and Damon, Jamie and Jeremy already there. 

“Where’s Elena?” She asked worriedly. 

“She left with Esther.” Jeremy told her and scoffed. “Esther has Alaric too.” Nat’s heart skipped a beat at his words and she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. They turned back to Bonnie and waited for her to finish the spell. 

“She does this all the time, right?” Jamie asked them and they nodded. 

“What’s taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole.” Klaus said out loud frustrated.

“People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier.” Matt told them as soon as he entered the classroom. 

“Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is.” Jeremy said out loud and Nat shook her head. 

“No, absolutely not.”

“It’s suicide, Jeremy.” Stefan told him and her brother sighed. Suddenly, Klaus rushed over and grabbed Jamie by the throat, strangling him as he looked at Bonnie. Nat furrowed her brows and walked up to him.

“Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch, or I’ll start killing people you fancy.”

“Let him go!” Bonnie yelled angrily. 

“Not until you get us out of here.”

“Niklaus, let him go!” Nat said loudly and he looked at her defiantly. 

“Ah, don’t be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn’t give a damn about us. The only reason she’s helping us right now is to save Caroline, Tyler and Nat. You start killing the people she cares about, she’ll tell us all to go to hell.” Stefan said, trying to reason with him. Nat turned to Bonnie and her eyes softened at Stefan’s words. Deep down, Nat knew Bonnie still cared about her, even if she was mad at her at the moment. Klaus let go of Jamie and the human fell to the floor. 

“C’mon.” Nat grabbed Klaus’ hand and tried to pull him away, but he didn’t budge. “Let’s give Bonnie some time. She can’t work with all of us hounding her.” She told the others and they nodded. They stepped outside the classroom and Nat sighed as she leaned on the wall. 

“I’m going to check on Caroline and Tyler.” Stefan told them before walking away. 

“Nat.” She turned to Jeremy and looked at him questioningly. “You have to let me do this.”

“It’s too dangerous, Jer.” She warned him but he shook his head.

“Matt and I will get a headstart and once Bonnie figures out how to get the barrier down, you’ll catch up.” He assured her. “Besides, I got the ring on, just in case.” He held up his hand and Nat looked at him hesitant.

“That’s not reassuring at all.” She told him and he looked at her pointedly. Finally she sighed and nodded. 

“Fine. But be careful.” She told him before turning to Matt. “Both of you.” They nodded and she turned to Damon and Klaus. “We should go in now.” She told them before stepping inside the classroom again. She saw Bonnie grabbing a map from the wall and putting it on the desk, turning on the table lamp after. 

“I’m gonna need your blood.” Bonnie told Nat and she nodded, walking over to the desk and opening the first drawer. “I have to do this with you two lurking?” Bonnie asked Damon and Klaus. 

“You’re still mad at me for what happened to Abby.” Damon noted. “Let me apologize. I’m sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena’s life. Didn’t exactly have a choice.” Nat rolled her eyes at his crappy apology, rummaging through the papers inside the drawer until she found a knife. 

“There’s always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers.” Bonnie retorted angrily. 

“Let’s cut the dramatics and begin.” Klaus interject before turning to Nat, who was already walking towards Bonnie with the knife. “Natalia, love, shall we?” She cut her palm open and hissed at the feeling, holding her hand over the map as her blood started dripping on it. After there was enough blood, she pulled her hand away.

“Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous.” Bonnie chanted and the blood turned into a circular pool, but it stayed in its place. “Esther is fighting me.” She told them and Nat frowned.

“Esther couldn’t possibly have this much power. Unless she’s channelling something.” She murmured. 

“A hotspot.” Bonnie realized. Nat and Klaus exchanged knowing glances before turning to Damon. 

“Get the humans ready. We know where she is.” He told them as they walked over to the door, finding Matt and Jeremy waiting there. 

“They’re at the old cemetery. Go get some weapons.” Nat told them and they nodded, going to Ric’s classroom to get their things. 

“What happened at the cemetery?” Damon asked Nat curiously.

“Esther killed me in that spot.”

“And I killed her there.” Klaus finished. 

“Two witches dying violently in the same place. There’s a lot of power there.” Nat told the vampire. He nodded and got his phone out, walking a few feet away from them. Matt and Jeremy came out of the classroom with weapons and nodded at them before leaving the school. Nat took a deep breath and turned to Klaus. 

“Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and led her outside the school. They walked over to the entrance and stopped before the line of salt. Klaus paced around while Nat stood there, arms crossed and a worried look on his face. After a few seconds, she finally had enough of his pacing. 

“Would you stop doing that?” She snapped. He stopped pacing and walked towards her. 

“Stop worrying, it will only make you feel worse.” He told her and she shook her head. 

“I can’t! She has Elena and Ric, and now Jeremy is out there too.” She said loudly, air coming up short on her lungs. “The people I’m supposed to protect and I can’t even do that right.” She told him before turning around and looking forward numbly.

“You know, this is your fault.” Nat turned around and saw Stefan now standing behind her with Klaus. “You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost.” He snapped at the vampire. 

“Oh, I’m done with revenge. As far as Esther, we’ve stopped her before, we’ll stop her again.” Stefan shrugged and Nat stared at him in disbelief. He really didn’t realize how his petty revenge had now put everyone in danger. 

“We’re strange bedfellows, you and I.” Klaus noted. “You know, all of this, reminds me of our time in the 20s.” He said as he pointed at the gym. 

“You say that like I’m supposed to have happy memories about it.” Stefan frowned at the hybrid. 

“Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood.” Klaus told him as Damon walked up to them.

“Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything.” He told him matter of factly.

“Oh no, of course, the Salvatores and their unshakable bond.” Klaus told them mockingly. “I wonder what’ll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?” He taunted them.

“Kind of like you and Elijah when Nat made her choice, right?” Damon retorted and Klaus’ smirk fell off, a glare replacing it immediately. Nat sighed heavily and looked behind them, seeing Bonnie coming out of the school.

“It’s done. Esther’s not fighting me any more. The boundary spell is broken.” She said blankly. Klaus tested the boundary with his arm, and when he realized that she was right, he rushed away. 

“Thank you, Bonnie. For everything.” Stefan told her honestly and she pursed her lips. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” She told him before looking at Nat. She nodded at her before walking back to the school. 

***

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked as soon as Nat entered the Salvatore tomb. They had arrived at the cemetery and Nat had quickly gone inside, finding Elena and Ric there. From what Jeremy had told them, Esther had turned Ric into an Original vampire with Elena’s blood. 

“Listen, guys.” Ric and Elena looked at both of them. “I’m not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can’t be vampire.” Nat’s breath turned shaky and her eyes became glossy at Ric’s words. 

“So, what we’re just gonna lock you in here and let you die?” Jeremy asked in disbelief. Alaric looked at him but didn’t answer. “No, no we can’t!” He exclaimed angrily. 

“Listen, Jeremy, it’s the right thing to do, okay? After everything that’s happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming.” He murmured and Nat shook her head. Jeremy turned around and started walking away, but she stopped him. 

“Hey, wait, Jer…” He stopped and turned back around. “Ric, this isn’t your fault.” She told him frowning and he shook his head. 

“Please, you guys, let’s not make this any harder than it already is. You three should go. Damon’s here. He’ll make sure it’ll all go down the right way.” He told them and Jeremy walked away. “Hey, hey…” He turned back and shook his head. 

“Don’t. Don’t give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house.” He told him, his voice shaky. 

“Okay, I won’t.” Ric hugged Jeremy for a moment before he walked away. He then turned to Nat and Elena and they looked at him sadly. 

“This is all our fault.” Nat started and Elena nodded. 

“You moved out, you gave us your ring back, you didn’t want any part of this and we… we forced you to stay here and take care of us.” Elena said and Nat felt tears rolling down her face at her words. 

“Don’t do that, okay?” Ric told them. “Taking care of you two and Jeremy has been…. has been the closest I’ve ever come to the life I always wanted.” Elena started crying and hugged him for a moment before letting go. Nat stared at him as she choked back a sob and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you, Ric.” She told him and he nodded, knowing the meaning behind those three simple words.

“You should go.” He told them and they nodded, walking out of the tomb with him following. When they stepped outside, they saw everyone standing there: Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy and Meredith. Nat and Elena look at Ric one last time before walking over to the group. Nat stood next to Jeremy and placed her arm around his waist, crying silently as she watched Ric tear up. He smiled at them before entering the tomb again and closing the gate. Nat shut her eyes and tried to calm down. 

“Nat…” Caroline walked over to her and she looked up at her and Tyler. “Do you need a ride?” She nodded and they walked over to Caroline’s car, stepping inside quickly. They drove away from the cemetery and towards her house, Nat staring outside the window numbly. After a few minutes they got to her house and she opened the door.

“Thanks.” She murmured and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the front door and opened the door, going to her bedroom as soon as she closed the door. She entered the room and looked around, tears falling from her eyes once again. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. 

She got her phone out and looked through her contacts. She found Klaus’ name first and was about to call him, but backed out at the last second, dialing another person instead. 

“Natalia?” At the sound of Elijah’s voice, a sob broke out her lips. “Natalia, what is happening? Are you okay?” 

“Ric’s gone.” She whispered as she stood in her bedroom alone. 

“I… I’m so sorry.” He told her softly and she cried harder. 

“I just- I wanted to hear your voice.” She told him honestly. “I can’t, Elijah. He’s gone and Elena, Jeremy and I are all alone. I was supposed to protect them and now he’s dead. I’ve lost my parents, Jenna, even John and now… Ric.” She got out in between sobs, feeling like her heart was just torn out of her chest. “I can’t do this, Elijah. I’m all alone.”

“You have Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol.” He assured her and she shut her eyes. “You have  _ me _ .” He said after a brief pause. She opened her eyes and bit her lower lip, more tears coming out her eyes. 

“I…. I need you here with me.” She admitted. She sniffed and looked at her bed. “I can’t do this alone. Nik is leaving and… I just need you here.” 

“I’ll be there, Natalia. I promise you, I won’t leave you this time.” She nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

“Goodbye, Elijah.” She told him before hanging up and placing the phone on her nightstand. When she did, she noticed the picture standing there. It had been a sunny day of summer after Ric had started living with them permanently and they had been at the Town Square. 

_ “Let’s take a picture!” Nat told them excitedly and Ric and Jeremy groaned at her words. “Oh, come on! We need to treasure these little moments.” She told them and Elena smiled at her.  _

_ “Nat’s right, guys. Come on.” Both girls dragged them to the side and asked a bystander to take a picture of them, Nat handing the woman her phone.  _

_ “Okay, big smiles, everyone!” The woman told them and they laughed. She took the picture and Nat thanked her. She looked at the picture and laughed out loud. Jeremy was on the left corner while Ric was on the right one, Elena and Nat in the middle. While both girls were smiling, Ric and Jeremy made silly faces.  _

_ “I’m framing this!” Both of them protested while the twins laughed and walked away. _

Nat grabbed the picture frame and traced their faces softly with her fingers. They had been so happy, so unaware of their coming demise. Klaus still didn’t know about Elena and Ric was still alive and happy. Jeremy had been trying to get his life together and Nat wasn’t having dreams or lapses thanks to Bonnie and Dr. Martin’s herbs. 

She started crying hard at the now far away memory, wishing that things hadn’t gotten so complicated. She just wanted things to be okay, she wanted all the horrors to stop. She kicked her shoes off and laid on her bed, hugging the picture frame to her chest tight, hoping that everything was just a bad dream and that she would wake up soon.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cried like a baby writing this chapter, you have no idea. This episode really made me cry when I saw it, but I'm pretty sure I'll cry ten times harder when I write the finale lol. Anyways, what do you guys make of Nat's choice at the end of the episode? And how do you think she'll react to finding out Ric's not really gone?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	43. Before Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat, Elena and Jeremy were in Ric’s old room putting everything away. Elena had woken both Jeremy and Nat in the middle of the night to paint the room and take Ric’s stuff out. They had been hesitant, but decided to go along with it, knowing it would be better if they did it as soon as possible.

Nat and Elena had already covered and moved the furniture while Jeremy put the bed away. They were now mixing paint and pouring into a paint through to cover the room in the new color. 

“Going darker, huh?” They turned to the door and found Stefan on the doorway looking at them. 

“It’s the only color we had.” Elena told him with a small smile.

“That’s what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian’s room in the middle of the night.” Jeremy shrugged and Nat nodded. 

“I don’t suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon.” The vampire said out loud and Nat sighed. 

“We have to keep moving. Otherwise we’ll start thinking and we don’t want to think.” Nat said numbly and Stefan nodded slowly before turning to Elena.

“Want a hand?” He offered and Elena smiled at him. 

“So, are you two like back together or something?” Her brother asked as he looked between the vampire and their sister. 

“What? No, Jer, we’re just-” Elena said nervously.

“I-I was just checking up on you guys. Seeing how you were doing after everything.” 

“We’re fine. But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don’t you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it.” Jeremy told him seriously. Nat and Elena stared at him sadly and he left the room. 

“I’m gonna get some water.” Nat told them and left the room too. She went downstairs and headed to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and chugging it all down quickly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she frowned. She left the now empty glass on the counter and walked to the door, Stefan coming down at the same time. She opened the door and found Damon holding Bonnie by the arm. The witch had a bite mark on her neck and blood was dripping down her neck. 

“We have a problem.” Damon said and Nat’s lips parted. She gestured for both of them to enter and closed the door. Stefan led them to the kitchen and Nat went to fetch a towel for Bonnie’s wound. “Ric completed the transition.” Damon said out loud, Nat and Stefan looking at him in shock. 

“What do you mean he turned?” Stefan asked his brother as Nat handed the towel to Bonnie. “I thought you were standing guard!”

“Don’t blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank, she fed him.” Damon retorted and Bonnie rolled her eyes before turning to Nat, who was standing next to Stefan with her arms crossed. 

“I had no idea what was happening, okay? The witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he’d turn.” Bonnie explained to her and Nat pursed her lips, not knowing how to feel about it. 

“So, where’s the stake now?” Stefan asked them. 

“Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires?” Damon asked sarcastically. “We don’t know.” He glared at Bonnie as he spoke those last words. 

“If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?” She asked him angrily.

“Because I do stupid things, Bonnie. I do things like let my friend die with dignity when I should have just killed him.” Damon replied frustrated as he turned around. 

“Alright, so how do we kill him now?” Stefan asked.

“A witch can’t truly make an immortal creature, there’s always a way to undo a spell.” Nat noted and Bonnie nodded at her. 

“So, what’s the witchy work around?” Damon asked Bonnie and she frowned. 

“That’s the problem. I don’t know.” Nat sighed heavily and looked away. 

“You are the only one who knew her.” Stefan told Nat and she furrowed her brows. “She taught you magic, right?” She nodded at his words. “What could Esther have made his weakness?” She was about to tell him that it wasn’t that easy, she just couldn’t know what was his one true weakness, when the doorbell rang. They exchanged glances and went to the front door. They found Jeremy with the door already opened and Klaus outside.

“What are you doing here, Klaus?” Stefan asked him as he and Nat walked up to the door. 

“Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside.” He replied just as Damon walked up behind them.

“Why don’t you go to your room?” Stefan told Jeremy and he frowned. 

“Now.” Damon said. Her brother turned to Nat and she nodded. He sighed before walking up the stairs, leaving both Salvatores and Nat to deal with the hybrid. 

“Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you.” Klaus told them and Nat glared pointedly at him.

“Yeah, about that.” Stefan started. “Something happened.”

“Oh, I know all about my mother’s invulnerable little creation and that’s why I’m here.” The hybrid said. “I’m leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger.” He listed and smiled at the last part. Nat narrowed her eyes and shook her head. 

“Sorry, Nik, can’t help you there.” She said before shutting the door on his face. She turned to the brothers and they exchanged glances, before Stefan ran up the stairs. 

“Elena!” Stefan yelled as Damon and Nat went to the living to see if Elena was there. After no sign of her sister, they went back, seeing Stefan running down the stairs with a worried look on her face. 

“Where is she?” Damon asked him. 

“She’s not here.” 

“What do you mean she’s not here? Where did she go?” Nat asked confused just as Bonnie walked towards them. 

“What’s going on?” She asked cautiously as Damon and Nat looked through the blinds, seeing Klaus pacing outside with a newspaper in his hands. 

“Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out.” Damon told her. Nat suddenly saw the hybrid pull his arm and threw the newspaper at the window. Her eyes widened and Damon grabbed her as they went down. “Ah, duck!” He yelled as the newspaper smashed through the window and flew into the living room.

“Ah, what the hell!” Nat yelled angrily as she got up. The others stood up too and Jeremy came running down the stairs. They went to the kitchen and Nat called Elena, but she didn’t answer her phone. Stefan looked through the window in the kitchen and frowned. 

“I think you’re probably gonna want to let me in!” Klaus yelled. 

“Elena’s car is gone.” He told them and Bonnie sighed. 

“Why wouldn’t she tell anyone where she was going?” She asked out loud. Before anyone could say anything else, the front door burst open and a soccer ball flew in. They whipped their heads to the door and noticed Klaus walking up the porch with two fence pickets in his hands. He hurled one of them into the house, narrowly missing Damon’s head and getting stuck in the wall behind him. 

“Get down!” Stefan yelled as he grabbed Bonnie, Jeremy and Nat and pulled them down behind the counter so they would be covered. 

“Missed me!” Damon yelled angrily as he pulled the picket out of the wall and threw it back at Klaus. The picket grazed over his shoulder and he broke the other picket in half. He threw the first half at Damon again, but he hit a picture instead, breaking it instantly. “Missed me again!” 

Suddenly, Stefan’s phone started ringing and he answered it, Bonnie, Jeremy and Nat looking at him questioningly. 

“Alaric.” He said as he looked back at them. After a brief moment he pulled the phone away from his ear and got up. “He has Caroline and Elena.” Nat’s eyes widened as he walked over to the door without a word. Nat stood up and looked at Damon who picked up the picket and placed it over his shoulder. 

“Bonnie.” Nat called and the witch turned to her. “Go to Elena’s room and change out of those clothes.” She ordered. “Jeremy, stay here. And you.” She turned to Damon. “With me.” She walked over to the front door and found Stefan outside with Klaus.

“Now, I know you’re not asking me to walk into a certain death.” Klaus told Stefan. 

“I really wish we could, but unfortunately, if Alaric kills you, there’s a one in four chance that we die too.” Stefan said as Damon and Nat walked out of the house. 

“I’ll take those odds.” Damon told his brother.

“And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies.” Nat noted, but Damon only shrugged. 

“I’m good with that too.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she looked between the three of them.

“Why don’t we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?” Stefan told them and they nodded. Both he and Klaus started pacing around the porch as Damon and Nat leaned against the picket fence. 

“Okay.” Klaus stopped pacing and looked at the vampires. “How about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?” He suggested. 

“Huh, that’s a great idea. What’s to stop me from getting killed instantly?” Damon asked him and the hybrid smiled at him smugly. 

“Nothing.”

“Niklaus.” Nat said loudly and he looked at her. “Be serious about this.”

“This isn’t really helping much.” Stefan muttered frustrated. 

“I might have an idea.” Bonnie told them as she walked out too. “My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric.” She explained and Nat nodded. 

“If and might.” Klaus noted. “Your words inspire such confidence.”

“I’ll get it.” She told him determined. “But even with that spell, we’ll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours.” She told Klaus and then turned to Nat. “We’ll need your siphoning too to be able to weaken him.” Nat nodded and they turned to Klaus, who turned around and looked at the street. 

“Just so we’re clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don’t succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I’ll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves.” They exchanged glances at his words. 

“Let’s do this.” Nat said out loud. 

***

Nat and Bonnie were sitting on the parlor of the Boarding House while Bonnie paced around. They were waiting for Abby to arrive and help them with the spell while Klaus and Stefan went to the school. 

“Well, this is promising.” Damon said sarcastically as he looked at the clock. 

“Relax, Abby will be here.” Bonnie assured him, but Nat knew she was trying to assure herself that her mother would show up this time.

“I’m sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department.” Damon said and Nat glared at him.

“Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time.” Bonnie snapped just as the bell rang. She turned around and walked over to the door. 

“Don’t be a dick.” Nat told Damon and he raised his arms up defensively as he got up and left the room. After a minute, Bonnie came back with Abby right behind her. 

“Why didn’t I have to be invited in?” Abby asked her daughter. Bonnie sat down next to Nat and looked at her mom. 

“Only vampires live here.” Nat told her just as Damon entered the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand.

“We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story.” He explained and held out the glass of blood towards Abby. “Blood?” He offered and she stared at the glass. “Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering.” Abby blinked and said nothing, making Damon roll his eyes. “Fine. More for me.” He muttered before looking at Bonnie and gesturing for her to proceed as he sat next to her and Nat. 

“We called you here because I need help with a spell.” She said as she got up and walked towards Abby. “Esther created a vampire that can’t be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael.” Abby’s eyes widened slightly and she shook her head slowly. 

“Bonnie, it’s too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth, it’s pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can’t handle.”

“You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle.” Bonnie retorted and Nat crossed her arms, clearly siding with Bonnie on this issue. 

“Gotta say, I’m team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?” Damon told Abby and she sighed. 

“The spell allows you to stop a vampire’s heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate.”

“That’s exactly what we want to do.” Nat told the woman. 

“To stop a vampire’s heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?” Abby asked her daughter and Nat took a deep breath.

“What? What does that mean? Guys, I don’t speak witch.” Damon told Nat and Bonnie. 

“I have to stop a human heart.” She said quietly and Nat looked away. 

“Okay, so you can stop the heart for a second and then start it again.” Nat told her friend. 

“It’s too risky, you can’t do this.” Abby said frowning. 

“Well, what other choice do we have?” Nat asked her. “Alaric is out there and he’s trying to kill every single vampire, you included.” She told the woman before turning to Bonnie. “You can stop my heart.” She offered, but her friend shook her head. 

“No, we need you to weaken him with your powers.” Nat drew a shaky breath and nodded reluctantly. 

“What about Jeremy? You’ve already done this with him before.” Damon suggested and Nat looked at Bonnie hesitantly. The witch looked reluctant at first but finally nodded.

“I’ll call him.” Damon said and walked out of the room. 

“Bonnie…” Abby tried to warn her but she shook her head.

“Just give me the spell and you can be on your way.” She snapped at Abby. Nat bit her lip and slowly left the room. She saw Damon on the hallway already on the phone and walked over to him. 

“Just go to the school. We’ll meet you there.” Is all he said before he hung up. He turned to Nat and noticed her sullen face. “You okay?”

“No.” She said immediately. “Elena is with crazy, evil Alaric, Jeremy is about to die and we don’t even know if this will work.” 

“It will.” He assured her and she looked down sadly. “Come here.” He murmured and embraced her softly. She returned the hug and placed her head on his shoulder, thankful for the comfort he provided. 

“I got it.” Bonnie’s voice interrupted them and they pulled back. 

“Let’s go.” 

They stepped outside the house and entered Damon’s car. He started the car and drove away from the house, heading to the school fast. Bonnie pulled out a small vial and a knife and sliced her palm open. Nat looked at her confused, but she just filled the vial with her blood. 

“It’s for the spell.” She explained and Nat nodded, looking out the window and seeing that they were getting closer to the school. After a few minutes, they arrived and Damon parked the car. They got out and spotted Jeremy sitting on a table outside looking down at his ring. They walked up to him and Bonnie showed Nat and Damon her phone. “I just got this. It connects me to Caroline, Elena and Nat through our phones. They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance.”

“Digital locator spell.” Damon noted. “Why the hell do we need you then?” Nat rolled her eyes and walked over to Jeremy. 

“Hand it over.” Nat said as she held out her hand. 

“I’m not giving you my ring. Let me do this.” He told her stubbornly. 

“By our math, you’ve already bit it once, this will be twice wearing that thing and if for some reason Bonnie can’t restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad. So hand it over.” Damon told him seriously but Jeremy didn’t let up. 

“This is my ring, Elena’s my sister too.” He said, the last part directed at Nat. “No one’s gonna fight harder for her than me and Nat.”

“Fine, be stubborn.” Damon sighed and turned to Bonnie. “Try not to kill him, will you?” 

“Look at this. One big, happy family.” Klaus’ voice interjected and they turned to find him and Stefan now there too. Bonnie pulled out the small vial with her blood and handed it over to Damon. 

“Drink this. It’s my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy’s heart, you’ll have the power to stop Alaric’s. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream, a vein, artery, something connected to his heart.” She explained and Damon drank some blood before handing it to Nat. She looked at it in disgust before drinking a little, the coppery taste lingering in her mouth. She handed it to Stefan and he took it. 

“If one of us gets a clean shot, take it. The other three: hold him down.” He told Nat, Damon and Klaus before taking a swig of the blood and handing it to the hybrid.

“Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong.” He said, the last part directed at Bonnie. 

“Or you’re just lying to save your ass.” Damon remarked.

“I’m not lying, but go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You’ll all be dead soon thereafter.” He told both vampires before drinking the remainder of the blood. Nat rolled her eyes and looked at the entrance. 

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” She said as she walked away, the other three following right behind her. 

“Nat, you come with us.” Stefan told her quietly and she nodded. They looked at Klaus and he rushed away once they were inside. Damon, Stefan and her walked around the school silently for a few minutes before hearing voices near Ric’s classroom. 

“So then, why am I still alive? There’s obviously no humanity left in you, so what’s stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead, then kill me.” They heard Elena say. The three of them looked at each other before nodding. “Do it! Kill me!” She yelled as they walked closer and found Alaric standing in front of Elena, who was leaning on the lockers. Stefan and Damon rushed up to him and grabbed him by his arms as Nat ran over to them. 

“Do it now!” Damon yelled and she grabbed Alaric’s hand, siphoning magic from him quickly. But it didn’t last long. He pushed Stefan off of him and broke his back before shaking his arm off of Nat’s grip and smacking her on the head. She fell to the ground and hit her head hard, black spots covering her eyes. The last thing she saw, was Klaus standing in front of Alaric with his hand on his chest.

***

Nat’s eyes fluttered open as she heard a buzzing close to her. She groaned when she opened her eyes, her head hurting bad due to Alaric’s assault. 

“Why am I still alive?” She heard Damon say groggily. She jerked her head to the side and found him lying on the floor as Alaric walked up to him.

“Get up.” He said blankly and Stefan started waking up too with a loud groan. Nat sat up and clutched the back of her head as she narrowed her eyes at Alaric. “I said get up. Klaus is gonna kill Elena.” At those words both her and Damon stood up quickly and looked at him confused. 

“What?” 

“What are you talking about?” Stefan asked as he stood up too. 

“Klaus needs Elena’s blood to make hybrids. She’s the last person that he’d kill.” Nat told him matter of factly. 

“The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you three better get doing what you do best. Saving Elena's life.” He told them coldly before walking away and knocking both vampires out of the way. Nat’s lips parted and she looked at both brothers in shock. 

“Nat…” Stefan started gently and she shook her head as she walked away. 

“We need to go. Now.” She said loudly and they followed her. 

“Are you sure you’re up to this? There’s that little inconvenience where you tend to prioritize Klaus’ life over everyone else’s.” Damon told her as they got out of the school. She pursed her lips and walked to his car quickly. “Nat.”

“Yes, Damon! I’m totally up for this. Elena’s my sister, okay? And I will NOT lose her, not now, not ever!” She yelled and both brothers nodded slowly. Damon opened the car and they got in, driving away from the school. They rode in silence for the first few minutes as they headed towards Klaus’ house. Once they were close, Nat spoke up. “He’ll never stop.” She said and Stefan turned to her. “He will always be after Elena, he will always hurt everyone I care about. I was just trying to fool myself into thinking that he would stop because I asked him to.”

“Nat…” Stefan looked at her sympathetically and she took a deep breath. 

“He needs to be stopped.” She said, finality in her tone. As much as it hurt her, she had to do this. “I’ll do it while you two hold him down.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Stefan asked and she nodded. 

“He won’t suspect me. It’ll catch him off guard, you need to seize the opportunity.” He nodded and Nat looked away. “Call Bonnie and tell her to be ready.” He got his phone out and dialled the witch. 

“Bonnie. Elena’s life is tied to Alaric’s, Klaus is gonna kill her. So we’re gonna desiccate him instead, be ready.” He said quickly as they got to the house. Nat opened the door and took a deep breath before looking at the brothers. 

“Let’s go save my sister.” They nodded and entered the house silently. They walked through the hallway until they got to the living room, where they saw Elena on the floor and Klaus holding Tyler by the throat against the wall. “Nik…” She said softly as she walked out and Damon and Stefan stayed hidden. He turned around and his eyes softened. “Let him go.” She said but he looked hesitant. “Please.” He let Tyler go and she stepped closer to him before she grabbed her hand and looked into his eyes as tears gathered in hers. “I am so sorry.” His brows furrowed in confusion and she started siphoning power from him with one hand while her other hand went to his chest. His eyes widened and he tried to push her off.“Hold him down!” She yelled and Tyler twisted his arm around as Stefan and Damon rushed up to them.

“Natalia…” He whispered and Nat shut her eyes, a tear falling from her eye as she felt his heartbeat slow down. She opened his eyes again and noticed he was already desiccating. Damon moved away from them and went towards Elena, grabbing her gently. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Nat heard Damon ask Elena as she watched Klaus. He looked at her in disbelief, feeling betrayed by what she was doing. “Come on.”

“I love you, Niklaus. But I love my sister too.” She cried softly as he turned grey and his heartbeat completely stopped. She took her hand out of his chest and Tyler laid him down on the ground. 

“We should get her home before the sun sets.” Stefan said, referring to Elena and Nat nodded. She crouched down and placed a gentle kiss on Klaus’ forehead and caressed his cheek. 

“Goodbye, Nik.” She whispered before standing up and leaving the room, tears falling down her face and her heart broken.

***

Stefan, Elena, Damon and Nat got out of the car and started walking towards their house. Both vampires looked around the street to see if Alaric was around as both girls walked in front of them. 

“Huh, you two are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren’t you?” Elena smiled at them. 

“You lost a lot of blood today.” Stefan told her.

“Yeah, I know, but I told you I’m fine. I just- I have a little headache.” She told them as they got to the porch. 

“Yeah, but the sun’s about to go down and Ric’s gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute.” Damon reminded her. 

“Yeah, but he can’t hurt me. It’s you two- well, you three we should be worrying about.” Elena said as she pointed at Nat and the vampires. 

“Nah, he won’t be able to find us.” Stefan assured her. “And Nat will be right here with you.” Nat opened the door and stepped inside with Elena. “I’ll, uh - I’ll call you when we get back.” He told Elena and she nodded. They started to leave but Elena stopped them. 

“I know it’s selfish.” She said and Nat turned to her, as did both Salvatores. “I- I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along. But I don't- I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, if I choose one of you then I lose the other and I've lost so many people. I just- I can't bear the thought of losing one of you.” She said sadly and their eyes softened. 

“It’s um- it’s been a long day.” Stefan told her.

“We’ll call you from the road after we dump Klaus’ body in the Atlantic.” Nat looked away at his words and rubbed her arms. 

“Just… be careful. Both of you.” Elena told them and they nodded before leaving the house. She closed the door and both girls walked to the kitchen. When they entered, they heard laughter and found Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie there.

“What are you guys doing here?” Nat asked confused. 

“Welcome to our victory party!” Caroline said cheerily. 

“What victory? We failed. Alaric’s still out there.” Elena reminded them. 

“We know, but we’ve been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night.” Nat’s heart skipped a beat at Bonnie’s words and her eyes got glossy. 

“I…” They turned to her and her breath came out shaky. “I can’t. I’m sorry, guys. But it’s just…” She swallowed the lump on her throat and a tear rolled down her face. “I just can’t do this.” She told them before running upstairs to lock herself inside her room. Once she closed her door, she slid down to the floor and cried softly. “Rebekah…” She remembered after a moment and got her phone out. She called her number and waited for her to answer.

“Talia?”

“I am so sorry, Bekah…” Was the first thing she said when her friend answered. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” She asked worriedly. “Where’s Nik?” At the mention of him she cried harder. “Talia, you’re scaring me.”

“He…. Esther bound Alaric’s life to Elena’s, Nik was about to kill her. I couldn’t let him... you have to understand. She’s my sister... I love her.” She told her friend as she kept crying. 

“Natalia, where is my brother?” Rebekah asked angrily now. 

“We desiccated him.” She said and the blonde hung up. Nat sobbed loudly and moved to the bed. She hugged her pillow tight and closed her eyes, trying to forget this horrible day had happened. After a few minutes, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

Someone knocked on her door repeatedly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw that it was already dark. 

“Nat.” Elena’s voice startled her and she stood up, opening her door and finding her sister standing on the doorway. “Hey.”

“What’s up?” She asked worriedly and Elena looked at her for a moment before throwing her arms around her. Nat immediately returned the hug and after a few moments, they pulled back. 

“Thank you.” Elena told her softly. “You chose me. I mean, you love him and yet you chose me.”

“You are my sister, Elena. Of course I will always choose you. You and Jeremy are all I have, we need to take care of each other. And if that means that I need to sacrifice something for the sake of your safety, then I’ll do it a hundred times. No hesitation.” She told her, her voice cracking at the last part. Elena smiled and nodded. She grabbed Nat’s arm and led her to Alaric’s old room. 

“Hey.” Jeremy said once they entered. “Everyone gone?”

“It’s just us.” Elena said. 

“I hate his room.” Jeremy told them as he looked around. 

“Me too.”

“Me three.” Nat said. 

“Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy.” Elena told both of them and Nat’s eyes softened. She knew exactly how she felt. Apart from them, she couldn't lose Kol, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah forever. 

“You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean we would lose you.” Jeremy told her frowning. “We’re not gonna let that happen.” He told her softly and Nat nodded. Elena smiled at them and Jeremy turned around. “I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night, guys.” He told both girls. 

“Good night.” They said in unison. He looked at them one last time before leaving the room. Nat and Elena looked at the paintbrushes and then at each other before nodding. Nat took one of them and went to the corner of the room to start painting. Suddenly, she heard a thud and whipped her head back, spotting her sister now on the floor unconscious and her nose bleeding profusely. 

“Elena!” She yelled concerned before rushing to her. “Jeremy! Jeremy, get here!” She yelled as she tried to wake Elena. 

“Nat, what-” Jeremy said as soon as he entered the room. “Oh my God!”

“Call an ambulance! Now!” She told him and he got his phone out as Nat tried to shake her sister awake.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Nat was the one responsible for desiccating Klaus and she feels heartbroken. What did you think of her choice? Do you agree or not?
> 
> Next chapter is the big finale! What do you think will happen with Nat?
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like this story!


	44. The Departed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any character, only Natalia Gilbert.

“She’s gonna be fine.” Meredith told Nat and Jeremy, referring to their sister. They had brought Elena to the hospital after she collapsed and started bleeding through her nose. “She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about.” She assured them and Nat pursed her lips. 

“But she collapsed, there was a lot of blood.” She said frowning.

“Honestly, guys, she’s okay. She’s just…. she’s been through a lot.” Well, that was true. “Is there anyone you guys want to call?” Jeremy and Nat exchanged glances and nodded. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” They walked a few feet away and Jeremy called Damon, putting it on speakerphone so Nat could hear too. After a few rings, he picked up.

“What’s up?”

“Elena collapsed.” Nat said. “We’re in the hospital right now.”

“You did what?” Damon asked loudly and Nat looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“We took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911.” Jeremy told the vampire.

“Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!”

“Every remaining Original is gonna want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She’s a sitting duck in there.” Stefan told them and Nat shook her head. 

“Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation.” She told them. 

“Jeremy, Nat, you two get Elena home. We’re on our way.” Damon told them and hung up the phone. 

“I’m gonna call Caroline, you call Matt.” Nat told Jeremy and he nodded, calling their friend immediately. Nat called the blonde and told her to get to the hospital quickly so they could move Elena back home. 

“Hey.” Nat said softly as she entered the room. Elena looked up at her groggily and Nat sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. What happened?” She asked confused. 

“You passed out and you had a concussion, but Meredith says you’ll be okay. You just need some rest.” She assured her and her sister nodded. “You need to get dressed, we’re getting you out of here.” Elena nodded and Nat got her clothes from the chair. Elena stood up and took the clothes, going to the bathroom to change. Not even a minute later, Caroline entered the room and Nat turned to her. “She’s getting changed.” The blonde nodded and they waited for her to come out. After a moment, Elena stepped outside with her clothes on and Nat held her hand out. 

“They guys are ready outside, let’s get you out of here.” Caroline told them and opened the door, looking sideways to check that they were indeed alone. Elena held Nat’s arm and the three of them walked to the entrance. Once they were outside, Matt, Caroline and Tyler entered the human’s car, while Nat, Jeremy and Elena got in theirs. 

“Drop me off at the Grill, I’ll get something to eat.” Jeremy told Nat and she nodded. They drove in silence until they got to the Grill, and Jeremy stepped outside. Once he was out, Nat drove quickly to their house, and once they got there, she checked that no one was following them. 

“C’mon.” Caroline told them as she opened Elena’s door and wrapped her arm around her. Nat got out of the car and Tyler and Matt walked with her to the house. She opened the front door and they walked in first. “Couch.” Caroline instructed as soon as they were in.

“I’m fine. I just…. I want something to eat first.” Elena told her and Nat. 

“We’re on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets.” Tyler said as he looked around. He and Matt walked upstairs and the girls headed to the living room.

“All right, couch now!” Caroline told her sister.

“Uhh, I told you I’m fine.” Elena assured her and Nat grabbed the blanket sitting on the chair as she followed the other two.

“Doctor says rest, you rest.” Caroline said as Elena sat down on the couch and Nat covered her with the blanket. “Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep.” Caroline offered with a smile and Nat shook her head amusedly. “I know, I’m being smothering. It’s what I do.” She said softly as Elena stared at her.

“No, it’s-it’s nice.” Elena assured her and Nat smiled at them. 

“I’m thinking… maybe tea with vodka.” Caroline suggested and the three girls laughed. The blonde got up and Nat and her went to the kitchen as Elena remained on the couch. “Hey.” Nat turned to the blonde and found her staring at her sympathetically. “Are you okay?” She asked quietly and Nat glanced at her sister, seeing her already asleep. 

“I…” She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Not really. I feel awful about Nik and I’m so worried about Elena.” She said honestly and Caroline wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Nat leaned her head on her shoulder and looked at Elena sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

“No one here.” Matt said as they entered the kitchen. Nat and Caroline pulled back and nodded in relief. Before they could say anything else, Caroline’s phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and frowned before picking up. 

“Mom? Yeah, I’m with him.” She said as she looked up at Tyler. “Okay, we’ll be there soon.” She hung up and they looked at her expectantly. “It was my mom, she and the Mayor need us to go to your house.” She told Tyler and he frowned but nodded slowly. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He told his girlfriend before turning to Nat. “You two gonna be okay here?”

“Yeah, of course. Go ahead.” She assured them and they left the house. Matt and her stared at each other for a moment before she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. 

“Hey, you wanna rest?” She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve had a rough day, maybe you should get some sleep.” 

“I don’t…” She didn’t wanna leave him to watch over both her and Elena.

“Don’t worry, if anything happens I’ll wake you.” He smiled and she nodded. She drank the water quickly and went to the couch in front of Elena. She placed her head on a cushion and immediately drifted off to sleep. 

***

Nat’s eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. She was still in the living room and Elena was still on the couch. She sat up groggily as she looked towards the kitchen and found Stefan and Matt cooking dinner. 

“Mm, how long have I been asleep?” She mumbled hoarsely. Matt turned to her just as she got up and walked over to them and smiled. 

“Just a little more over an hour.” She nodded and grabbed a plate, putting it on the dinner table after. 

“I’m being over coddled. I feel completely fine.” Elena complained from the couch and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“You’re on house arrest. You’re supposed to be coddled.” Stefan told her as he kept cooking.

“Wouldn’t it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?” Matt asked and Nat looked at him. 

“And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No, thank you.” Elena said as she got up and rolled the blanket. “And I’m not an invalid. I’m done with the couch.” She threw the blanket on the couch and left the room. 

“So you two are just gonna let her call the shots?” Matt asked in disbelief and Stefan and Nat exchanged glances.

“Letting her make her own decisions.” Stefan shrugged. 

“Even if they’re wrong?”

“Nothing wrong with free will, Matt.” Nat told him. “Trust me, you don’t realize that till you lose it.” 

“Nat.” Elena’s voice interrupted them and she turned to the doorway, finding the door wide open and Elijah standing in front of Elena. 

“Elijah.” Her eyes widened as she walked closer to him. He smiled slightly at her and looked at Stefan. 

“Hello again.” He greeted and they all looked at each other in surprise. Elena closed the door and gestured at the kitchen. 

“Please.” She told Elijah and he nodded, both of them heading to the dinner table and sitting down at once. Nat, Stefan and Matt looked at each other and followed them, Stefan calling Damon and putting him on speakerphone as soon as he picked up. “What are you doing here, Elijah?” Elena asked curiously as Nat sat next to him on the dinner table. 

“I was already on my way.” He replied as he stared at Nat, her heart skipping a beat. “My sister then called me and told me about Niklaus.” Nat looked down at those words, remembering how mad Rebekah had been when she told her about Klaus.

“So, what now? You want to kill Alaric?” Matt asked the Original and he shook his head to the side. 

“All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he’s been disarmed, the weapon’s in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us.” Elijah explained as he looked between Elena and Stefan.

“And you’ll just run?” The vampire asked as he sat next to Elena. 

“They’ve done it before.” Nat answered as he turned to Elijah. He nodded and looked at her sister.

“Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What’s another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?” He shrugged and Elena looked hesitant. Nat completely understood, she didn’t trust the Mikaelsons all that much, but it was a good plan actually. 

“We’ve finally stopped him, Elijah.” Elena said frowning as she glanced at Nat. “After everything that he’s done to us, I can’t just let you bring him back.” 

“I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours- not even within your children’s lifetimes.” He told her and Nat furrowed her brows at him. Was he serious? “Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners.” He mumbled as he moved the plate in front of him a little to the right. 

“Why should she trust you? All you’ve done is screw her over and lie to Nat repeatedly.” Matt said loudly. Nat glanced at Elijah and saw him already staring at her sadly. 

“And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight.” He said as he pointed at the doppelgänger. “So, Elena, I leave it to you to make a decision whether to trust me or not.”

“Not!” Damon exclaimed from the phone. “Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!” He yelled and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus’ body to us, Elena will come to no harm.” Elena looked at Nat first before turning to Stefan unsure. “Do we have a deal?”

“No! No, no, no, no! Did I mention  _ no _ ?” Damon yelled and Nat pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Geez.” She muttered under her breath.

“Elena, it’s up to you.” Stefan told her and they looked at her expectantly. 

“Oh, come on!” Damon complained. 

“Why do you want Klaus’ body?” Elena asked Elijah curiously. 

“He’s my brother. We remain together.” Nat’s eyes softened and he glanced at her for a moment before turning back to her sister. She sighed and nodded. 

“We have a deal.” At that moment, Jeremy came in with a bag of food. When he saw Elijah sitting there he frowned at Nat and Elena. 

“What the hell?” He asked out loud and both girls looked at each other before Matt stood up and walked over to him. 

“C’mon.” He took the bag from him and placed it on the table before leading him outside. Nat glanced at Elijah and then back at her fiddling hands. 

“We’ll, uh…” Elena started and Nat looked up at her. “We’ll give you some time.” She grabbed Stefan’s hand and led him to the living room. Nat didn’t say anything, afraid of how the Original would act around her. She was afraid he would be mad at her for what she did to Klaus, so she avoided his eyes. 

“Natalia.” Her heart started beating faster, but she didn’t dare look at him. “Look at me.” She shut her eyes for a second before turning to him. When she did, she couldn’t hold it in. 

“I’m so sorry, Elijah.” She blurted out and her breath got shaky. “I… You have to understand, Elena was in danger, I couldn’t let anything happen-” He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled softly at her. 

“I understand.” Her lips parted slightly and he intertwined their hands together. “You were protecting your family, you will always protect your family.” She bit her lower lip and stared at him. “I know why you did it and I understand. You forget who you’re talking to.” She opened her mouth slightly before nodding and looking down at her hands. 

“I just- I feel awful, but he was never gonna stop hurting Elena. I’ve lost so many people, I couldn’t lose her.” She said quietly and he squeezed her hands softly. She looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by Jeremy and Matt. 

“There’s something you guys should know.” He said and Nat let go of Elijah’s hands to look up at his brother questioningly. Elena and Stefan entered the room and looked at him confused. “I saw Alaric at the Grill. He wants me to tell him where Klaus’ body is.” Nat’s eyes widened and she glanced at her sister, seeing a similar expression on her face. “But maybe we can trick him.” They looked at him expectantly and he sighed. “What if we tell him a fake location and once he gets there, you disarm him and escape?” He asked Elijah. 

“It could work.” Stefan said and Elijah seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. 

“Call him.” Stefan told Jeremy and he got his phone out. “Tell him Damon will bury him in the woods off Route 12.” He dialled Alaric and waited for him to pick up. 

“I know where Klaus’ body is.” Jeremy said and everyone held their breaths. “Damon’s on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I’ll text you with the specifics. I know.” He looked over at Elena and hung up. “He bought it.” They exhaled in relief and Elijah stood up. 

“I’ll go with Jeremy.” Stefan said out loud. “I’ll tell Caroline to meet you by the woods.” He told the Original and he nodded. 

“Rebekah will get Klaus’ body.” He said and everyone nodded. 

“Okay, you two stay here with Matt.” Stefan told Elena and Nat, but the latter shook her head. 

“Like hell I will.”

“Natalia…” Elijah started but she glared at him. 

“I’m going with Rebekah. And that’s final.” She told them determined and they nodded reluctantly. 

“Let’s do this, then.” Stefan said out loud.

***

“Bekah.” Nat started and the blonde kept looking at the road, a serious expression on her face. “I’m sorry, okay? I know you’re mad at me and you don’t want to talk, but I just…” She pursed her lips and frowned. “I need to know that one day you’ll be able to forgive me.” She finished softly. The blonde blinked at the road and kept driving, making Nat sigh. “Say something, please.”

“I always thought you would be on our side.” She said after a moment. “That you would defend us until your last dying breath.”

“I am on your side, I will always be on your side.” Nat told her as she looked at her. 

“Then why did you do that to him?” Rebekah asked angrily. 

“Because he was gonna kill my sister!” Nat exclaimed. “She’s my family, I can’t lose her, Bekah. I know you would do anything for Nik, for Elijah, for Kol.” She tried to reason with her, make her see that she was only trying to keep Elena safe. “Even if it means hurting me.” She said quietly and Rebekah glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the road. 

“You’ll never see him again.” Rebekah said after a moment and Nat raised an eyebrow. “Elijah said that none of us were allowed to revive Nik within Elena and her children’s lifetime. By my calculations, that’s about a hundred years at least.” Nat looked away at Rebekah’s words. She knew exactly what that meant. “You don’t seem particularly phased by that, which leads me to believe that you don’t plan on staying human, do you?” Nat said nothing and Rebekah glanced at her curiously. “You want to become a vampire.”

“Not now.” Nat told her. “But someday, I…” She bit her lip as she thought about her next words. “Going to college, having kids, growing old, those kind of things? That’s Elena. She wants that life, she always has. But me? I don’t…. even when I didn’t remember who I was, those things scared me. I once wanted those things, though.”

“With Elijah.” Rebekah realized and Nat nodded. 

“But things didn’t work out and I was cursed. Even when I was Emiliya, the thought of getting married and having kids scared the shit out of me. I felt as if I would lose my freedom. And now… I still don’t want that.” She explained. “I’ve lost time with all of you.” She told the blonde, referring to her and her siblings. “I don’t want to waste another moment without you. So yeah, I want to become a vampire, but first I need to make sure that Jeremy and Elena are okay.”

“Without you, you mean.” Rebekah told her as she parked the car outside the storage unit. Nat looked at her and nodded. “I forgive you.” She told her with a small smile and opened the door. Nat smiled softly and opened her door too. They walked over to the elevator and got inside quickly, pushing the button. The doors closed and they waited as the elevator went up. After a minute, they got to the floor Damon had told them he’d be in and the doors opened, a bell ringing as soon as they stepped out. 

“Damon!” Nat yelled as they walked through the units. 

“Damon, where are you?” Rebekah yelled as they looked around. Nat rolled her eyes as they kept walking. As they walked further, they noticed some units opened with broken locks on the floor. 

“Damon, this isn’t funny.” Nat said loudly as they turned and walked down another line of storage units. Suddenly, they were both grabbed from behind and their mouths were covered. Before they could scream, they heard Damon’s voice. 

“Shhh, it’s me.” He whispered and they looked at him concerned. He gestured for them to follow him as he walked away. They looked at each other and quickly followed him. Not even a minute later they arrived in front of a casket and he pointed at it. 

Both girls quickly started wheeling it away with Damon, and soon, they spotted a car. They were about to put it inside when out of nowhere Alaric came out and grabbed Rebekah, slamming her head against the car and throwing her to the ground. Nat’s eyes widened and she tried to hit him, but he was faster. He pushed her hard and she went flying to the floor and landed next to Rebekah. She groaned loudly and saw Damon rushing to Alaric, but he kicked him out of his way. Alaric opened the casket and pulled out the white oak stake. Nat’s eyes opened as wide as saucers and she got up as fast as she could, ignoring the pain on her side and trying to rush towards Alaric.

“No!” Rebekah and Nat yelled at the same time as Alaric raised the stake.

“No, don’t!” Damon yelled too and Alaric staked Klaus in the heart, his body lighting in flames instantly. Rebekah was about to run to her now dead brother, but Damon grabbed her tightly. She screamed and cried as Alaric turned around.

“NO! No! No!” Rebekah screamed as Damon and Nat held her down. Alaric grabbed the stake from Klaus’ body and closed the casket, turning around and glaring at her. 

“Next.” He said coldly and Nat’s eyes widened. 

“Bekah, run.” She told her friend. “Run!” She yelled and both her and Damon pushed her away. She vanished and Damon rushed towards Alaric to distract him, but he threw him to the ground and ran away in search of the blonde. 

Nat stood there speechless. She couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t be real. Klaus couldn’t be dead. Her lips trembled and her eyes got glossy as tears gathered in her eyes. Her legs started to shake and they soon gave out. But before she could hit the floor, Damon grabbed her in his arms. That’s when the sob broke out of her mouth and the tears fell. 

“Shh, shh. I’m here.” He whispered soothingly but she couldn’t stop crying. Klaus was gone. Her Nik was gone. 

“He’s gone, Damon.” She cried out and he ran his hands through her head. “I can’t.” She got out in between sobs while he pulled her closer to his chest. They spent a few minutes like that, sitting on the floor next to Klaus’ casket. After a moment, he pulled back and got his phone out. 

“Bad news, brother.” He said as soon as Stefan picked up. Nat looked down at the floor and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “Alaric staked Klaus. He’s dead.” He said quietly and Nat shut her eyes. “No. Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline.” Nat shook her head at those words. It had definitely been Klaus who turned their bloodline, Rebekah had told her. “For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan? Well, I guess you’ll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won’t you? Call me if you cough up a lung.” He said and hung up. 

“It was him, Damon.” Nat told him quietly and he nodded. 

“I just want to convince myself he was lying.” He replied and she took a deep breath. She held out her hand and he took it. Nat placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I did love you, you know?” He said after a moment and she opened her eyes and looked up at him confused. “Months ago, I met you and you were… amazing. I had feelings for you, but I didn't deserve you.” Her lips parted at his confession. “I tried to put some distance between us and that’s when I started falling for Elena. But don’t think for a second your feelings were one sided, Nat.” He told her as he raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly. She looked at him intently before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“I’m here, Damon. I’m not going anywhere.” She assured him. She was gonna stay with him until his last breath. 

“I know.” He smiled at her and they looked at the casket in front of them as they held hands. After a moment, he got up and held out his hand for her to take. She did and they both leaned on the car as they waited for something to happen. Suddenly, Damon’s phone started ringing and he showed it to Nat before picking up. “Let me guess. Calling to see if the Grim Reaper’s paid a visit?” He asked Elena sarcastically. “Not yet, but I’m sure we’ll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar.” He said as he looked at Nat’s sullen face. “Hey, where are you? To Stefan.” Nat’s eyes softened at his words. So she made her choice then. “Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I’m possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question? If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?” He asked quietly and Nat felt herself tearing up as Damon’s face changed. “Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it’s always gonna be Stefan.” He said and Nat looked down sadly. “Yeah, maybe.” Nat turned around and found Alaric standing behind them. 

“Damon.” She whispered and he turned around. 

“Real soon. Goodbye, Elena.” He hung up the phone. “I see you’re still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip.” Alaric snarled and rushed towards him, punching him in the face. Nat jumped back a little and looked up at him, her face turning from sadness to anger. He had killed Klaus and he wanted to kill the rest of the Originals. He wanted to kill her family. 

“Nat, run.” Damon told her but she shook her head. 

“No.” She said before grabbing Damon’s hand and siphoning magic from him. She concentrated on Alaric and soon enough, he was clutching his head in pain. 

“Ahh!” He yelled as he doubled over. Nat took the opportunity and let go of Damon before running up to Alaric and kicking him hard in the face. His face jerked to the side and Nat tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm tightly and threw her aside. She groaned as she sat up and saw Alaric throwing punches at Damon. Blood started to run down his face and Nat tried to put the pain aside as she stood up slowly. Alaric threw Damon to the ground and the latter stayed there. “You’re not gonna fight back?” He asked angrily. 

“You’re kind of invincible, Ric.” Damon said hoarsely and Nat touched the side of her head, feeling something wet. When she did, she hissed at the pain and pulled her hand away, seeing it now bloody. 

“Don’t call me that.” Alaric said angrily before kicking him in the face. “We’re not friends.” 

“We were.” Damon reminded him as Nat limped slowly towards them.

“Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It’s what kept me weak. It’s also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I’m gonna break you.” He said and hit him in the face, knocking him backwards. Nat got closer and growled at him, grabbing his hand and trying to hurt him again. He grabbed her wrist tightly and tried to throw her again, but she resisted. She stared at him intently and he groaned in pain again before punching her in the face with his other arm. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. “You’re weak, you don’t even have powers of your own!” He yelled at her and she looked at him angrily as he stood over Damon. 

“Is that all you got?” Damon asked him.

“Not quite.” He said before kneeling down and getting the stake out. He tried to stake the other vampire and Nat’s eyes widened as Damon grabbed the stake and threw Alaric off of him. He got up and started hitting him in the face. They started fighting and Nat held her bleeding nose as she got up weakly. Damon grabbed Alaric’s wrist and the stake fell out of his hand. Suddenly, he started falling down and Nat looked at him confused. “What’s happening?” He asked panicked. 

“Oh, no.” Nat realized what was happening. “Oh my God.” Her heart stopped beating and she ran up to them. 

“What’s happening?!” Alaric yelled as he fell to his knees, Damon going down with him and cradling in his arms.

“No. No, no, no, no. Ric. Ric! You’re not dead. You’re not dead.” Damon said to himself as Alaric started greying. And just like that, he was dead. 

“No!” Nat cried out and threw herself on the floor as they both tried to shake him awake. “Elena!” She sobbed loudly and placed her head on Ric’s chest. “Elena can’t be dead.” She told herself and Damon brought her closer to his chest. “She can’t be gone, she can’t be gone.” She shook her head in denial as she kept crying for her now dead sister.

***

“Where is she?” Nat asked Meredith as soon as her and Damon burst into the hospital. She walked over to them and put her hand on Nat’s shoulder. 

“No, guys, wait.” She tried to calm them down but they didn’t have any of it.

“Where is she?!” Damon asked angrily and Meredith grabbed him. 

“You need to know, when you and Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn’t a concussion, it was cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain.” She explained to Nat and she looked at her confused.

“What are you saying?”

“You two were so worried, I didn’t want to tell you, but I- I helped her.” Meredith told Nat. “She needed my help.” Damon and Nat exchanged glances and then looked back at the doctor.

“You what?”

“I gave her vampire blood.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reached the end of this season! What did you think of Nat and Rebekah's conversation about her possibly becoming a vampire? And Damon confessed to Nat that he did have feelings for her! What did you think of it?
> 
> I'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow, but I'll probably udpate on wednesday (fun fact: it's my birthday that day!). I'm excited to start season 4. As promised, these upcoming chapters you'll get to figure out which couple will be endgame.... ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	45. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

A gasp startled Nat and she looked towards Elena’s bed. Damon, Stefan and her had been waiting all morning for her sister to wake up. After Meredith had told them about the vampire blood, they had immediately taken her home and waited for her to finally gain consciousness. 

“Stefan?” She asked disoriented for a moment as she looked at the vampire sitting on the end of her bed. Damon and Nat were sitting on the windowsill watching them. 

“Hey, I’m right here. You’ve been in and out for hours.” Stefan told her gently and she frowned.

“Wh-what happened?” She stammered still confused. 

“You were in an accident.” 

“Oh my God.” Elena’s eyes widened. “Matt. Is he…?”

“Alive?” Damon interjects and Elena and Stefan turn to him. “Ask Stefan. The hero.” He said as he glared at his brother. Elena turned back to the younger Salvatore and he sighed. 

“He’s fine.” She exhaled in relief and nodded. 

“Thank you. I thought that I- how did you…?”

“Save you?” Damon interrupted her again. “He didn’t.” 

“When Jeremy and I brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than we thought.” Nat spoke and Elena turned to her with her brows knitted in confusion. “Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon’s blood to heal you.” 

“And when Rebekah ran Matt’s truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena.” Damon finished. Elena’s face changed completely and Nat spotted a glint of fear and panic in her eyes. 

“Oh my God. Does- does that mean that I- am I dead?” She asked loudly and they stared at her unblinkingly. “No, no, no, no! That wasn’t supposed to happen!” She cried out and Nat’s features softened at her sister’s situation. 

“Maybe it doesn’t have to.” Stefan tried to calm her down. “I talked to Bonnie, she says she’s stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you.” Nat and Damon exchanged glances and shook their heads. Although Stefan had this idea that maybe she could do something to prevent Elena from becoming a vampire, they both knew that her only option right now was to feed and become one.

“No, the only thing that’s going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition.” Damon told her and Nat nodded. 

“We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That’s a day to exhaust every possible way out of this.” Stefan snapped and Nat frowned. 

“There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three.” Damon retorted and Elena shook her head as tears glistened in her eyes. 

“I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don’t- I don’t want to be- I can’t be a vampire!” She exclaimed loudly. “If there’s something that Bonnie can do, we have to try.” Elena looked at Stefan and he nodded. 

“We will. We’ll try everything.” He assured her. Damon scoffed and turned to Elena. 

“Your choice, Elena. As always.” He got up and left the room. Nat bit her lip and got up too, her sister staring at her. 

“I’m with Damon on this one, Lena. You need to feed.” She said gently before following the vampire out. She walked down the stairs and found him on the kitchen opening a cupboard. He glanced at her and grabbed a bottle of alcohol before pouring it on two cups. He handed one to her and she took it, taking a sip after. 

“Way to get her hopes up for something that’s never happened in the history of vampirism.” Damon told his brother as soon as he entered the kitchen.

“You know what, you two weren’t there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this.” Stefan told both of them and Nat rolled her eyes. Yes, she knew her sister didn’t want this, but she had to accept it and move on. Just like Caroline, just like Abby, just like Tyler and everyone else who was turned against their will. 

“Then you shouldn’t have let her die.” Damon snapped before downing the whole drink in single gulp.

“I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did.” Stefan replied angrily. Nat sighed and downed her drink too before pouring herself another. 

“And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother.” Damon told Stefan sarcastically before holding his cup out, Nat pouring him another drink and placing the bottle on the counter. 

“I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it.” Stefan said before leaving the room. Damon and Nat stared at him and the vampire finished his drink. 

“I’m leaving.” Damon said as he finished his second drink. “You coming?” He turned to Nat and looked at her expectantly. She looked up at the stairs before downing her drink and nodding. 

“Where to?” She asked as she walked to the door and grabbed her leather jacket. They went to his car and he started it, driving away quickly. 

“Have you talked to your bestie Rebekah?” He asked her and she sighed heavily. Nat was angry at the Original after what she did to Elena and Matt. They hadn’t talked since Alaric killed Klaus and almost tried to kill her.

“Not really.”

“Are you up for some… vengeance?” Damon asked her cautiously and she turned to him, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head. “Come on, don’t tell me you’re not mad about what she did to Elena and the bus boy.”

“I am.” She said and he smirked. 

“Then let’s go stir up some trouble for her.” He said before turning back to the road. Nat pursed her lips and seemed to think about it for a moment. Nat had spent the past few months defending the Mikaelsons and siding with them, even going as far as turning against her own family. And that’s how Rebekah thanked her? By killing her sister? 

“What the hell, let’s do this.” She muttered and they looked at each other with similar smiles on their faces. They drove silently the rest of the ride and soon enough, they were outside Klaus’ mansion. They got out of the car and entered the house quickly, walking around until they heard some noises coming from a room. They followed it and soon enough, they found themselves standing behind Rebekah in a now messy room.

“You should know better than to sneak up on a lady.” She said out loud. 

“Good advice. Have you seen one?” Damon retorted and the blonde turned around, her eyes landing on Nat.

“Tragic about Elena.” She taunted. “I guess now we’re even.” Nat narrowed her eyes at her and stepped closer. 

“Is this a joke to you? I never killed your brother!” She exclaimed angrily and Rebekah shrugged. 

“Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?” She asked sarcastically before turning around. 

Damon snarled and rushed at her with the white oak stake in hand, but Rebekah grabbed his wrist to prevent him from killing her. Nat gasped and walked closer to them. Stirring up some trouble didn’t mean killing her! For all she knew, they could all be from her sireline. Rebekah pushed Damon against a dresser and he dropped the stake. 

Suddenly, someone started firing wooden bullets through the window, hitting Rebekah on the back. Damon got up quickly and grabbed Nat, rushing away from the house and getting to his car. 

“Get in!” He yelled and she quickly opened the door. Once they were both seated, Damon drove away in a rush, Nat’s heart beating out of her chest at what just had happened. 

***

“Elena!” Nat yelled as soon as they got to the house, but no one answered. “Stefan!” Damon and her looked at each other worriedly and looked at the living room, which had various things thrown aside or on the floor. 

“It must've been the Council.” Damon said and Nat furrowed her brows. 

“Why would the Sheriff allow that?” She asked out loud. 

“She didn’t.” They turned to the door and found Meredith entering the house. “Pastor Young just detained Carol Lockwood and took Sheriff Forbes’ badge. Alaric outed everyone to the Council.” She explained and Nat’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my God.” She said and Damon sighed in frustration. 

“Damn it!” He grumbled. “Do you have any idea where they are?” He asked Meredith but she shook her head. Damon’s phone started ringing and they turned to him as he answered.

“Liz, what the hell is going on?” He asked as soon as he put in on speakerphone. 

“Alaric outed us to the council and Pastor Young is now in control. Caroline was able to get away.” She told them and Nat sighed in relief. At least one of them was okay. 

“We’re at the Gilbert’s. Come quickly.” He told her before hanging up. Nat ran a hand over her hair and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured some water in it, chugging it all down in quick gulp. 

“We’ll find them.” Meredith assured her as she entered the kitchen too. Nat turned to her and pursed her lips. 

“Elena hasn’t completed the transition.” Meredith’s eyes widened slightly at her words. “She and Stefan think that Bonnie might be able to do something to prevent her from becoming a vampire.” She scoffed and shook her head. 

“They’re delusional.” Damon added as he entered the kitchen too and crossed his arms. 

“Elena needs to feed and learn to live with it. I get that she wanted to be human and grow old, but…” She licked her lips and took a deep breath as Damon and Meredith stared at her. “It’s unfair, okay? Caroline was turned against her will too and she had the same dreams as Elena. But she had to suck it up and accept that she was no longer human. I don’t see why Elena can’t do the same.” She shrugged and walked to the living room, Damon right behind her. 

“We need to find them before the day ends.” Damon said and Nat nodded as she started picking up stuff that was knocked over in the commotion. Luckily, Sheriff Forbes entered the house at the same moment. “They’re gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything.” He told the woman but she shook her head. Meredith walked out of the kitchen and stared at the Sheriff. 

“I can’t. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything.” She told them and Nat sighed. 

“So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?” Damon snapped at her.

“Damon, relax.” Nat stepped forward and looked at the Sheriff. “When Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?” She asked. 

“No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape.” 

“Perfect. We’ve narrowed it down to nowhere.” Damon said sarcastically and Nat rolled her eyes. This wasn’t helping. A knock drew them out of their discussion and they turned to see the door opening and Matt entering. 

“Hey, is Elena here?” He asked as he looked around. Damon scowled and rushed at him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up against a wall, effectively choking him. Nat jumped back a little before running to him to try to pull him off of her friend. 

“In what world are you the one that gets to live?!” He asked angrily and Nat grabbed his shoulder. 

“Damon, stop! It wasn’t his fault!” She yelled. 

“Let him go, Damon!” The Sheriff exclaimed too as she walked closer to them. “Now!” Nat tried to pry Damon’s arm off Matt’s throat and he released the human. As soon as he did, Matt started breathing heavily as he looked up at him. Nat wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to the living room. 

“You okay?” She asked softly and he nodded as he touched his throat.

“Pastor Young said they raided your supply of vervain and Alaric gave the Council his weapons before he…” The Sheriff trailed off and Nat stared at her. 

“Before he died.” The woman nodded and turned to Damon. 

“With your vervain and Alaric’s weapons they could be anywhere.”

“Come on, guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors.” Damon listed and Nat furrowed her brows as she tried to think about it. 

“It has to be secluded too. They’re not gonna risk the vampires escaping and hurting townspeople.” Nat added and Damon nodded. 

“The Pastor has a cattle ranch.” Matt said and they all looked at him. “Those pens could easily be modified.” He offered and Nat looked at Damon. 

“It’s remote, it’s secluded.” Meredith noted. 

“Well, guess what?” Damon told Matt. “Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let’s go.” He told him and left the house, Matt and Nat following him.

***

Damon, Nat and Matt got out of the vampire’s car and walked towards the house. It was already nighttime by the time they got there, which worried Nat. If Elena didn’t feed soon, she would be dead. 

“So, what, we jus storm the place with zero weapons?” Matt asked the vampire. 

“Nah. We don’t need weapons, just bait.” He looked at Nat and she nodded, running to hide behind one of the bushes on the side. Suddenly, Damon rushed towards Matt and bit his neck, the human falling to the ground and groaning in pain. “Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here.” Damon said loudly. The front door opened, Pastor Young standing there. He looked at Damon first before turning to Matt. 

“Let him go. The boy’s innocent.” He said angrily. 

“Well, that’s the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, he’s all yours.” Damon shrugged before grabbing Matt by the scruff of his shirt and picking him up. “Come on, Pastor. You know I’ll kill him. I _want_ to kill him.” He said smirking and Nat looked at the barn, seeing two officers come out silently.

“Go away!” The Pastor yelled. “You are not invited in and I’m not coming out!” Nat rolled her eyes and suddenly, Damon was shot in the chest twice, making him fall to the ground. She seized the opportunity and silently walked towards the barn. 

“I got this.” One of the officers said and Nat jumped back, hiding behind the bushes again. “Bring the other one in.” One of them entered the barn while the other walked towards Damon. After a minute or so, she heard a commotion inside the barn. She gasped softly and looked back at Damon. 

“What the hell.” She muttered under her breath before getting out of the bushes and running inside the barn. When she did, she found the officer dead on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his body. 

“Nat?” Stefan asked and she looked up at him before turning to the side and seeing Rebekah there too. She walked to the officer and saw Elena with her head on the bars, eyes closed and blood on her lips. She sighed in relief and dug out the keys from the man’s pocket. Once she did, she opened Elena’s cell first. She then opened Stefan’s and finally Rebekah’s. When she did, the blonde threw her arms around her and embraced her tightly. 

“I’m sorry.” She said in a muffled voice. Nat shut her eyes and returned the hug, knowing that she wasn’t just saying that, she really was sorry for causing her pain. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Nat mumbled as she pulled back. They walked out of the barn and spotted a car on the distance. “I’m guessing these will be able to get us inside of that.” Nat held out the keys she had just taken from the officer inside and Rebekah smiled at her. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Elena right now?” She asked quietly as Nat opened the car and stepped inside. Once Rebekah was in the passenger’s seat, Nat started the car and started driving away from the Ranch. 

“Nah, she’ll be alright with Stefan and Damon.” She shrugged. “Right now I wanna be with you.” There was an underlying message there. They had both just lost Klaus and neither had time to mourn him, what with Elena dying and then her and the others getting kidnapped by the Council.

“There’s something you need to know.” Nat raised an eyebrow and Rebekah took a deep breath. “Nik is alive.” 

“What?!” She hit the brakes and stopped the car, turning to the Original in shock. 

“He was in Tyler’s body.” Rebekah told her and Nat’s lips parted. 

“He wasn’t really dead so no one from his bloodline died.” She realized and the blonde nodded. “I can’t believe this.” She shook her head and looked down at the wheel. 

“He’s a selfish bastard.” Rebekah said. “He saved Caroline and not me.” Nat looked at her sadly and then looked back at the road. 

“Let’s just get out of here.” She said and started the car again, this time driving away without stopping. A million thoughts ran through Nat’s mind. She was relieved he didn’t actually die, but she was also scared at how he would react when he saw her. She had desiccated him, after all. On the plus side, her sister was now a vampire, so he wouldn’t be able to hurt her anymore. 

After an hour or two, they finally pulled up to Klaus’ mansion and Nat parked the car. Rebekah opened the door and stepped outside, shutting the door hard as she walked briskly inside the house. Nat sighed and ran after her, knowing that she would implode at her brother. When they entered the living room, they saw Klaus putting the last three bags containing Elena’s blood in an ice box. 

“How dare you save Caroline over me?!” Rebekah cried out and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“‘Hello brother, thought you were dead. So pleased you’re not’” He said sarcastically and Nat crossed her arms as she looked at him angrily. 

“You left me!” 

“I only had time to save one of you and you can’t be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you.” He retorted. “I think it’s time for us to move on, find some more werewolves.”

“So you can create your hybrid family? You don’t know anything about family!” Rebekah yelled angrily. 

“Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger.” He shrugged and Rebekah grabbed one of the blood bags and threw it against the wall, blood bursting out of it. 

“No!” Klaus yelled before turning around and finding Rebekah with the last two blood bags in her hands. “Drop them.”

“I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I’d never see you again!” 

“Put the blood down, Rebekah. There’s a good girl.” Klaus said nervously as he looked at the blood bags.

“It’s always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I love you through everything and you don’t even care!” She yelled. 

“Drop it!” He shouted angrily and Rebekah shook her head. Nat’s heart started beating fast at the prospect of what he would do to Rebekah if she didn’t do as he said.

“You want your family?” She squeezed the bags and the red liquid oozed out, leaving Klaus without blood to create more hybrids. “Here’s your family!” Klaus growled and rushed towards his sister, grabbing her by the throat tightly. 

“You know something, Rebekah, you’re right. I don’t care. From this moment on, you’re not my family, you’re not my sister, you are nothing.” He told her venomously before snapping her neck. Nat looked at him in disbelief and he glared at her. “And what do you have to say for yourself, traitor?”

“Traitor? Really?” He stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at her. 

“You tried to kill me, you desiccated me. You betrayed me!” He shouted. Nat scowled at him and shook her head. “So much for loyalty.” He spit. Nat raised her hand and slapped him in the face harshly. 

“I stood by you as you hurt my friends and my family!” She yelled. “I went against my own to protect you, time and time again. And you didn’t even appreciate it.” He suddenly grabbed her by the throat tightly and she felt the breath being cut out from her lungs. She started hitting his arm lightly but he didn't budge.

“You and Rebekah deserve each other. None of you are worth it.” He told her and she scowled at him before kicking him in the shin. He grunted in pain and let her go. 

“I died for you. Literally. And this is how you repay me?” She asked as tears gathered in her eyes. But she wouldn’t cry, not in front of him. “Good luck trying to force loyalty out of people, _Klaus_. I’m done with you. This, us… we’re done.” She said as she straightened her jacket. “For good this time.” She walked out of the room and left the house, feeling her heart cracking just a bit more. 

***

Nat laid on her bed with her phone on her ear as she looked up at the necklace on her nightstand. It had been Klaus’ gift to her on her birthday earlier this year, but just thinking about wearing it now angered her. After everything she had done for him…

“Nat?” Katherine’s voice sounded on the other side of the call and Nat felt the tears rolling down her face. God, she had cried so much these past few days. 

“Hey.” She said softly. “How are you?” 

“I’m good.” Her sister said. “How about you? You don’t sound good.”

“I, uh…” She bit her lip. “Ric’s dead and Elena is now a vampire.” She admitted.

“What?” Katherine asked shocked. 

“And Klaus and I… we’re done. At least I’m done with him.”

“Nat…”

“He’s different, too different. And I get that, you know? He has spent a thousand years running from his father. He has done terrible things in order to survive and I totally understand. But he’s just… he’s not the same guy I fell in love with once.” She cried softly as she said those words. “I don’t want to change him, it’s not right. But he won’t change for me either. So, I have to let go.”

“I’m so sorry, Nat.” Katherine said through the phone. “I know you loved him.”

“I still do. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him.” She confessed. “I just don’t think we’re… made for each other.” She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face. “Anyways, uh, I just wanted to check up on you.” 

“I’ll visit soon. Or maybe you can visit me.” She suggested. “We’ll figure it out.” Katherine told her and Nat nodded. 

“I love you, Kat.” 

“I love you too, Nat.” She smiled at those words and bit her lip. “I’ll call you soon, okay?”

“Bye.” She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers on top of her. She was about to put her phone on the nightstand but it suddenly started ringing. “Hello?” She answered without looking who it was. 

“Natalia.” Elijah’s voice made her heart skip a beat. “Elena, is she...?”

“She’s a vampire now.” 

“Oh.” He said. “Are you okay?”

“Not really, no.” She confessed. “As expected, your brother was furious at me for desiccating him.” 

“What did he say?”

“Oh, you know, the usual: I’m a traitor, I betrayed him, bla, bla, bla.” She said sarcastically.

“You’ll have to excuse him, Natalia. He gets like that.” He tried to defend his brother and Nat scoffed. 

“I’m done, Elijah. He told Rebekah she was nothing and told me that we're not worth it.” She pursed her lips and took a deep breath as she looked around the room. “I don’t want that for me or her. I don’t need that. I’ve got bigger things to worry about, like my sister being a vampire and my brother hating that. I gotta take care of them and I can’t do that if I’m focused on pleasing Klaus all the time.” She told him. “So, I’m done.”

“I’m sorry.” Elijah said. “For Alaric and Elena. Even though she’s alive, there’s a part of her that will be gone forever.” He told her softly and Nat sniffed as she nodded. 

“I know.” Her voice cracked a little. “And I’ll just have to accept her and love her regardless of that. She never gave up on me when I was cursed, so I won’t give up on her right now.” 

“You’re a good sister, Natalia. A good person, really.” He told her and she looked up as a tear rolled down her face. “You will get through this.”

“Where are you?” She asked quietly. 

“Away. You said it yourself. You need to focus on your family right now, not on Niklaus or me.” 

“Family above all, right?” She asked sadly. 

“That’s right.” She swallowed the lump on her throat. “One day, you will be ready.” He told her, an underlying message on his words. “And I will be there. But until then…”

“I have hope for us, Elijah.” She confessed. “It’s just not the right time.”

“You know how I feel.” He told her. “And I know how _you_ feel. But right now, what I wish for you, is that you focus on your family. You don’t need me or Niklaus for that.” She smiled slightly at that and closed her yes. “I’ll leave you to it, Natalia.”

“Goodbye, Elijah.”

“Goodbye.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're now in s4! Elena is a vampire now and Nat has to deal with that. And her and Klaus are done for now ): What do you think will happen with them? I want to know what you guys think will happen this season with Nat and where her story will go! Your comments really motivate me to keep writing :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	46. Memorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Thanks for helping me do this this.” Nat turned around and found Rebekah already staring at her with a small smile. She had moved out of Klaus’ house after what he had done and was now moving into this house, so Nat was helping her decorate everything. 

“Sure, Bekah.” She replied. “Besides, you promised to help me too in exchange for help here.” She pointed around the room and the blonde nodded. 

“Right. You wanna start now?” Nat shook her head and grabbed some cushions from the side. 

“No, no. Let’s finish here.” She said and her friend nodded as she put some clothes away in the closet. They moved some things around the room for a while in silence, each of them focused on their tasks.

“So, uh, have you talked to Niklaus?” She stiffened at the mention of the hybrid and looked at her friend. She was already staring at her with a curious expression on her face, making Nat sigh and shake her head.

“You mean after he called us worthless and proceeded to call me a traitor?” She asked sarcastically. “Nope. Not at all.” She grabbed a box that was on the floor and took out the various makeup products inside it. “I don’t want to talk to him, anyways.”

“Talia…” Rebekah started. “You know he was angry, he lashed out. He didn’t mean those words.” 

“Oh, he absolutely did, Bekah.” Nat said as she sat on the bed.

“Well, can you blame him? You desiccated him.” Rebekah said gently as she sat down next to her. 

“Yeah, because he was about to kill my sister.” Nat frowned. “You think I did it without feeling guilty? I felt like a part of me died when I stopped his heart. But it was necessary for Elena to live. He was never gonna stop hurting her or my other friends to get what he wants.” She said quietly and Rebekah sighed before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“It’s gonna pass, Talia. He’ll come around soon enough.” Nat placed her head against her shoulder and exhaled a big breath, hoping that she was right. Even though she was mad at Klaus right now, she didn't want to lose him completely. 

“Thanks, Bekah.” 

“How is Elena adjusting?” Nat gave her a pointed look and the blonde sighed. “Fine, don’t tell me.” She mumbled and stood up. She walked over to a box and got out some candles. “So, what do you wanna do anyways?”

“Well.” Nat stood up and walked towards Rebekah, grabbing some of the candles from her grasp and placing them on the floor. “It’s about time I start practicing magic. I can’t rely on others to save me anymore.” She shrugged as Rebekah put the other remaining candles on the floor. “I’m gonna ask you a small favor.” She said sheepishly. 

“What is it?” The blonde sighed and placed her hands on her hips. 

“I want to practice offensive spells.” She said cautiously. “Nothing too bad, just some common ones.” The Original stared at her hesitant before reluctantly nodding. 

“Fine.” Nat grinned broadly and clapped her hands together. 

“Thank you!” She held her hands out and Rebekah took them. “If I hurt you too much, you tell me, okay?” Her friend nodded and Nat closed her eyes. 

“ _ Phasmatos incendia. _ ” She muttered under her breath and the candles around them lit instantly.

“Why do all witches insist on lighting candles?” Rebekah asked curiously.

“Because our power comes from the Earth, we use candles to draw power from the fire. It’s a very powerful tool, actually.” 

“Hm.” Rebekah looked at her and nodded. “Okay, you can start.” Nat nodded and took a deep breath. She let go of one of the blonde’s hand and raised it so it was pointing at her head. 

“ _ Motus _ .” She said loud and clear. At first nothing happened, but Nat kept concentrating on inflicting pain on the Original. Suddenly, she started groaning in pain and shut her eyes tightly. Nat kept concentrating and willing more of the power she was siphoning from her to keep the spell going. After a moment of Rebekah groaning, Nat finally stopped. “How was that?”

“It will work perfectly on a normal vampire.” The blonde said as she brushed some strands of hair away from her face. “Now, is that all you’ve got?” Nat smiled at her and shook her head. 

“ _ Phesmatos superous em animi. _ ” She said loudly and Rebekah suddenly yelled in pain. She let go of her hands and doubled down on the floor as she held her head in her hands. Nat felt some power still running through her veins, so she kept concentrating on the spell.

“Okay, stop!” Nat narrowed her eyes and kept going. Even though she wanted to stop, it was like something took control of her body. She couldn’t stop. “Talia, stop!” Nat stepped closer to her friend and pointed her hand at her, blood coming out of her nose immediately. Rebekah suddenly stood up and gently hit her in the face. That did the trick. She snapped out of her trance and felt her now bloody nose. “For God’s sake! What the hell was that?” 

“I am… so sorry, Bekah.” Nat said nervously as she ran to the bathroom and opened the faucet, water pouring out immediately. She put her hand under the water and looked in the mirror as she washed off the blood. Rebekah entered the bathroom and looked at her suspiciously through the mirror. 

“Has that happened before?” Nat looked at her and gulped nervously. 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.” Nat sighed heavily and went back to the bedroom. 

“Only once, with Stefan. When we were trying to get Ric’s alter ego to tell us where the last stake was, I siphoned magic from him and I almost killed him.” She said quietly as she sat on a chair. 

“You couldn’t stop drawing power from him?” Nat shook her head slowly and fiddled with her hands nervously. 

“I tried to stop, but something inside me didn’t let me. It just felt too good.” She confessed. “I felt incredible, I never wanted to stop feeling that way.” 

“I personally don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.” Rebekah shrugged. “Granted, you did almost try to siphon every last drop of magic from my body.” Nat looked at her and saw her amused smirk.

“It wouldn’t have killed you. Nothing can.” 

“Only the White Oak stake.” Rebekah said and Nat nodded. 

“Right.” She chuckled. “I’m sorry.” She apologized and the blonde shook her head.

“No worries, love.” Rebekah assured her. “You can practice your magic with me anytime.” 

“Thanks, Bekah.” 

“You want to stay for drinks and food?” 

“I would love that, but I have to go to the Memorial.” She said as she stood up from the chair and grabbed her bag. 

“Oh, right. The Council members. Good riddance if you ask me.”

“I happen to think the same, but I’ve known these people my entire life, so it’s kind of my duty to attend this thing.” She shrugged and Rebekah nodded. The blonde got up too and they walked over to the front door. 

“Well, I’ll see you around then.” Rebekah opened the door and Nat smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and hugging her. 

“Thanks for helping me, Bekah.” Her friend returned the hug and laughed quietly. 

“Of course, Talia. Thank you for helping me move.” Nat pulled back and nodded. 

“What are friends for?” 

***

Nat and Elena were in the church laying out pamphlets on the row of benches for the Memorial. After Nat had left Rebekah’s house, she had gone home to change into her clothes for the event and went with Elena to the church. Matt suddenly walked up to them and stared at her sister.

“How are you feeling? A little strung out?” He asked quietly as he handed more pamphlets to both girls.

“I’m fine. It’s just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened. I mean.” Elena opened one of the pamphlets and shook her head. “Just the sight of the dead makes me want to cry for a week.” 

“You didn’t have to volunteer.” Matt told her. 

“People died. People we’ve known our whole lives. So yeah, I did.” She replied and Nat smiled softly at her. They glanced over at the front of the church and saw a girl sitting in one of the pews. 

“Is that…?” Nat asked as she squinted her eyes and tried to look at the girl more carefully.

“April Young. Yeah.” Matt confirmed and her lips parted.

“Oh, wow.” Elena said before handing Matt the pamphlets and dragging Nat with her. They got to April and sat down next to her. “Hey there.” Elena said softly and the girl turned to them. 

“Hey. Long time, no see. Not since…” She trailed off and Nat nodded. 

“Our parents’ funeral.” 

“Yeah.” She looked down and Elena hugged her.

“Are you gonna survive this?” She asked worriedly as she pulled back. 

“They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line?” April scoffed. “But if I don't say anything then...I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything but, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things.” Her voice cracked and tears gathered in her eyes.

“You say what you want to say or you don’t say anything at all.” Nat told her. “And don’t worry about your dad. Everyone in this town loved him.” She assured her. 

“Yeah.” She started to choke up. “Until two days ago.” Nat and Elena exchanged sad glances and her sister grabbed April’s hand.

“Even still.” Elena said gently. Suddenly, Nat noticed her getting worked up as she looked at April’s wrist. “I’m sorry. I… I have to go.” She stammered and got up quickly. Nat looked at her worriedly and got up too. 

“Sorry, April.” She said and ran after Elena until she got to the bathroom. She heard her sister throwing up and some crying. “Elena? What’s going on?” She knocked on the door and after a moment, Elena opened the door. When she did, Nat noticed her dress now stained with blood, as well as blood dripping down her lips. “Oh my God…” 

“I need a new dress.” She cried and Nat nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. I’ll be right back.” She was about to leave when Elena grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t tell Stefan. Please. Tell Damon to bring me a blood bag too.” She nodded and quickly walked to the front doors. Once she stepped outside, she called Damon.

“What?”

“Where are you?” 

“I’m on my way to the church.” 

“Go to the house. I need you to pick a dress for Elena, she just puked blood all over the bathroom and herself. And bring a blood bag.” She said quietly as she looked around. 

“I’ll be there in a few. Wait for me.” He hung up and Nat bit her lip nervously. 

Elena had told her about the animal blood and how she hadn’t been able to keep it down. It was like her body was rejecting it, which only made Nat worry even more. If Elena didn’t feed properly, she would become desperate and really hurt someone. She just hoped Elena could keep the blood bag down and not throw it all up, otherwise they would have a big problem at the ceremony later. 

She paced outside the church for a while as she waited for Damon to arrive. As she did, many people started to enter the church, some of them greeting her with smiles and hugs. She did her best to will her beating heart into a calm rhythm. After a moment, she spotted Damon walking towards her with a bag and a dress. She sighed in relief and motioned for him to come. Her phone started ringing and she took it out, seeing it was Elena. 

“He’s here.” She informed her sister as soon as she picked up. 

“Is that you at the door?” She asked panicked and she glanced at Damon as they walked to the basement. 

“Not yet.” She answered. 

“Sorry, there’s someone in here!” Elena yelled before speaking on the phone. “Nat, hurry.” She hung up and Nat and Damon walked briskly to the bathroom. They got to the stairs and went down, finding a man sitting on a couch outside the bathroom. 

“You again. Stalking small town funerals?” Damon asked as Nat knocked softly on the door. Elena opened it and her eyes widened.

“Oh, Nat, thank God.” She sighed in relief and looked out the door directly at the man sitting on the couch. “Sorry, I-I spilt coffee all over my dress.” She said apologetically as she took the dress. Nat nodded at her and she closed the door to change. The man got up and looked at Damon and Nat suspiciously. 

“We have not met. I’m Connor. Jordan.” He held out his hand for Nat and she stared at it before looking back at him. 

“Natalia Gilbert.” She crossed her arms and he nodded before turning to Damon with his outstretched hand. 

“Damon. Germaphobe.” The vampire muttered before looking at the bathroom door. “Everything okay in there?” He asked and then looked at Nat. 

“Yeah, just a minute!” Elena said loudly. 

“So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?” Damon asked as he and Nat assessed the man. Connor laughed and shook his head. 

“No, actually I’m in environmental clean up.” 

“Oh.” 

“Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem.” He said with a serious expression on his face. Nat narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. 

“Huh, well, I was unaware.” Damon shrugged. 

“Hmm?” 

“I breathe pretty easy.” Nat interjected and the man stared at her suspiciously. Suddenly, the door opened and Elena came out wearing a black dress. 

“I’m so sorry that took so long.” She told Connor apologetically but he raised his hand up. 

“No problem.” He assured her. 

“Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for.” Damon said before gasping and putting his hand to his mouth. “Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry.” He put his hand on the small of Elena’s back and led her outside. Nat looked at the man one last time before going upstairs. While Damon and her sister stepped outside, she walked over to Matt and Jeremy, who were already sitting on one of the pews. 

“Where’s Elena?” Jeremy asked her quietly. 

“She’s…” Nat trailed off, not knowing how to tell him she was outside feeding with Damon. “She’ll be here in a minute. Save a space for her next to you guys.” He nodded and Nat sat down two pews behind them to check on Elena when she came. After a minute or two, Elena walked inside and looked at Nat. She pointed at the boys and she nodded, sitting down next to Jeremy and Matt. 

She didn’t look so good, Nat thought. She was pale and looked weak, which meant that her body rejected the blood bag too. Nat looked to the side and spotted Stefan walking inside and stopping next to Tyler and Caroline. After a brief conversation, Stefan turned away from them and Nat motioned discreetly for him to sit next to her. He walked quickly and sat down next to her just as Mayor Lockwood stood at the podium. 

“Before we begin the Mass, we’d like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad.” She said on the microphone before looking around the place. “April? April, are you still here, honey?” She asked around and Nat looked around the church, worried when she didn’t see her. “Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?” Mayor Lockwood asked the room. 

For a moment, no one got up, but suddenly, Elena stood up. Stefan and Nat looked at each other worriedly before turning to Caroline, who had an equal worried expression on her face.

“Come on up, Elena.” The Mayor told her and motioned for her to go to the podium. The newly turned vampire walked over to the stage and Nat’s heart started beating fast in her chest. 

“Calm down.” Stefan told her quietly. She took a deep breath and nodded. Suddenly, the doors opened and they turned around, seeing Damon entering the church. He dipped his hand in a bowl of holy water and formed a cross with his fingers before muttering something to himself. He walked over to Stefan and Nat and sat between them, looking at Elena intently. 

“She doesn’t look so good.” He whispered to his brother.

“Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources.” Stefan retorted quietly. So he had found out about Elena’s little problem. Great.

“Jealousy’s beneath you, brother.” 

“Oh, bite me.”

“Shut up.” Nat whispered as she looked at her sister. 

“I, uh- when I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I’m up here, I’m kind of nervous too.” She said on the microphone. Nat took a shaky breath as Elena gripped the sides of the podium tight and gulped nervously. “The worst day of loving someone, is the day you lose them.” She said, a sad expression taking over her face. 

Suddenly, her face changed. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth pressed into a thin line as she started breathing heavily. Nat turned to Caroline and noticed her and Tyler were rigid. She jerked her head back and noticed Stefan and Damon tense too. 

“What’s going on?” She asked quietly. 

“Blood.” Stefan whispered and her lips parted. 

“Nobody move. Don’t turn around, it’s a trap.” Damon murmured to the others. Nat kept looking forward, a knot forming in her stomach.

“I, um…” Elena said nervously as she breathed in and out. Stefan got up and quickly walked over to her. He stepped up on the podium and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the row where Jeremy and Matt were sitting. Damon and Nat looked at each other before turning back to Elena and Stefan. 

“Please, turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song.” The priest said and everyone stood up as they began to sing. 

“I’m gonna go rip his head off now.” Damon said quietly and Nat glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off.” 

“Damon…” Nat whispered a quiet warning. 

“You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy.” Damon warned his brother. “Three, two, one. Bye.” He started walking out but Nat grabbed his hand tightly. Suddenly, he looked at Matt in surprise and Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“What?” 

“He’s offering her to feed on him.” He explained quietly and Nat looked at him in shock. Matt took Elena in his arms and she hugged him. To anyone, it looked like she was crying and he was comforting her, but they knew what it meant when Elena nuzzled her head on his neck. After a while, she pulled back and looked ahead. Nat sighed in relief and her and Damon stared at each other before turning back to the podium, seeing Tyler now standing on it. 

“Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young.” He said on the microphone. Everyone sat back down and stared at him as she started speaking. “Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of-” 

Suddenly, Tyler was shot on the chest. He spun around and fell to the floor, eliciting screams from the crowd. Nat gasped out loud and Damon smacked his hands on the pew before standing up and walking outside. Nat made her way to the stage, where Caroline and Mayor Lockwood were standing already.

“Oh my God.” Carol whispers as soon as Elena and Nat came up behind her. Caroline crouched down next to her boyfriend and ripped the stake out of his chest. Stefan rushed to the stage and stood next to Elena and Nat. Soon, Tyler started coughing and looked between them. 

“I’m gonna kill that bastard.” He said angrily and Nat shook her head. 

“Damon’s way ahead of you.”

“Stay here, I have to help him.” Stefan told them and started to leave, but Elena grabbed his hand. 

“What about April?” She asked worriedly and he looked torn until Caroline interrupted them. 

“I got it. Go.” He nodded and left the church. 

“I have to call an ambulance.” Carol said frowning. 

“No, he’s fine.” Nat assured her as Elena walked away. 

“The whole town just watched you get shot.” Carol told her son. “I’m calling an ambulance.” She said before leaving. Caroline looked at the spot Elena was just in and then at Nat. 

“Elena.” She said as she looked around. They both got up and Caroline led Nat up to the balcony. When they got there, they spotted Elena ready to feed off of April, who was badly hurt and unconscious. Caroline rushed towards her and grabbed her. “She’s not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her!” She exclaimed as her sister tried to fight her off. 

“Let go of me!” She yelled angrily. 

“Elena! Look at her! It’s April. April Young.” Nat told her as she stepped closer. 

“She’s not a warm body for you to feed on. She’s your friend.” Caroline said and Elena’s face turned back to normal. The blonde released her and looked at her sadly. “She’s an orphan, just like you. She’s scared, just like you were.” She told Elena as she walked over to April. Caroline bit her wrist and crouched down next to her, feeding her vampire blood so she could heal. The girl’s eyes opened wide and she gasped as she looked at Caroline. 

“Please, don’t hurt me. Please.” She begged the vampire as she cried. 

“No one’s gonna hurt you. No one’s gonna hurt you.” Caroline told her gently. She stood up and looked at Elena. 

“She needs you. You can make her forget all of this.”

“Why did he do this?” April cried. 

“No, I-I can’t, Caroline. You have to do it.” Elena shook her head as she tried to look away. 

“No. The only way you’re going to learn is if you do it yourself.” 

“No, I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can.” Elena looked at Nat and she nodded with a small smile. Her sister took a deep breath before kneeling down next to April and gently touching her shoulder, making the poor girl panic even more.

“April, listen to me.” The human looked at Elena scared. “Everything’s gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. Just like I got through this.” She said before staring straight into her eyes. “I’m going to help you, I promise.” She compelled her. 

“I’m gonna be okay. You’re gonna help me.” She smiled at Elena. The vampire turned to Caroline and Nat and smiled at them broadly. They grinned back at her and nodded. 

“You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things.” Elena told her softly and April smiled. 

Nat looked at her sister with a happy smile. Things were gonna be okay, she just had to stand by her. 

***

“Stefan, what are we doing?” Damon asked as soon as he got to the high school. It was already nighttime and Stefan had called everyone here. The younger Salvatore grabbed some paper lanterns and looked at his brother and Bonnie. 

“We’re finishing the memorial we didn’t get to have earlier.” He said as he handed Elena a lantern. “We need to start healing, Damon. We’ve all lost so much, especially recently.” He said and kept handing the others lanterns. “I think we’re numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We’ve never just let ourselves grieve.” He handed Nat one of the lanterns and she looked at it, his words going through her head. 

“So, you’re lighting lanterns?” Damon asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this.”

“What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this.” Damon said as he pointed at the lanterns.

“Not tonight, we don’t.” Stefan replied and Damon scoffed. “This is for my uncle Zach, my friend Lexi and for Alaric.” He lit the lantern and handed the lighter to Matt.

“This is for Vicki.” He said as he lit his lantern. Caroline got up from her spot and took the lighter for Matt. 

“This is for my dad. And Tyler’s.” She added before lighting her lantern. Jeremy got up too and took the lighter from Caroline. 

“This is for our parents.” He said as he looked at his sisters. “For Vicki.” He looked at Matt before turning to his lantern. “Anna, Jenna, and Alaric.” He looked up at Damon and tried to hand him the lighter, but he shook his head. 

“No way, I’m not doing that.” He said before leaving. Jeremy turned to Bonnie and handed her the lighter. She grabbed a lantern from the box and took the lighter as she stood next to Caroline. 

“This is for my Grams.” Nat stood up and took the lighter from her. 

“This is for our parents, Jenna, Ric.” She looked at Jeremy and Elena and tears gathered in her eyes. “And for my sister Tatia.” She said quietly as she lit the lantern. They turned to Elena and she took the lighter from Nat. 

“This, um- is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you’ve all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess.” She said as she lit the lantern. 

Elena stepped forward and released her lantern. One at a time, they all began releasing their lanterns as well, watching them float into the night sky. Nat took a deep breath and smiled softly at the sky, hoping that wherever her parents, Jenna, Ric and Tatia were now, they were happy.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much going on in this episode, but they finally let go of their dead loved ones ): Next chapter, we're gonna have Klaus and Nat interacting after their fight and more Damon and Nat moments!
> 
> I'm so happy for this update bc today's my birhday! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	47. The Rager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, dear Nat?” Kol’s voice came through her phone and she smiled as she leaned on her locker. Elena and her had gotten early to school so she could feed on Matt. While she was off with him at the Stoner Pit, Nat went to her locker. When she noticed that the hallways were almost empty, she decided to call Kol. 

“Well, I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing.” 

“I should be the one asking you that. Bex told me about you and Nik.” Nat sighed and looked around. “Can’t say I would have reacted differently, Nat. You did stop his heart.”

“All of you are conveniently forgetting that he was about to kill my sister.” She retorted. “All of you, except…” She trailed off. 

“Elijah, of course. Noble till the end.” He mocked and Nat felt a smile making its way onto her lips. 

“At least that’s what he wants people to believe.” She replied and he laughed. “But how are you?”

“I’m having the time of my life.” 

“I’m glad.”

“When are you letting me take you around the world to teach you magic?” He asked and she tilted her head.

“Well, I’ll be done with school in a few months and I’ll be free, so… how about next summer?”

“I like the spirit, darling.” He told her. “Now, I know there’s something else on your mind. What is it?” Nat looked to the side and saw that there were two guys on the farthest corner talking amongst themselves.

“Okay so I’ve been practicing magic with Bekah for some days now, and one of the first times I did, something happened.” She paused for a moment and looked around to check that no one got close to her. “I siphoned magic from her and I did a spell, but when I tried to stop I couldn't, it's like something took hold of me.” She said quietly. 

“Let me guess, you felt like you needed more?” Kol asked and Nat bit her lower lip.

“Yeah, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Were you doing offensive spells?”

“Yeah…” She said sheepishly.

“There’s the problem.”

“So, what, I can’t do that type of magic anymore? How will I defend myself then?” She asked frowning.

“You can definitely do that type of magic, but you've got to take it easy. You just tapped into your powers a few weeks ago, if you siphon all that power and try strong spells, it’s bound to happen.”

“So what do I do?”

“Practice.” He told her. “You need to do offensive spells, but start small. Once you get a hang of it, you can do stronger ones. In no time you will be fine to do any spell.”

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much. You will start getting stronger and soon you won’t have to worry about it anymore.” She sighed in relief and smiled. She spotted Elena walking over to her and waved at her. 

“Thanks, Kol.” She said as she walked over to her sister.

“No problem, Nat. If you need anything else, just call.”

“Will do. Bye.” She hung up the phone and looked at Stefan who walked up behind Elena. She smiled at them and entered the class. They took their seats and stared at the board. 

Wow. That’s all she could think. This was the first time they were back in Ric’s classroom since he had died a few weeks ago. Nat’s lips parted as she noticed his handwritten notes still in the chalkboard and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“It’s the first time we’ve been back in Alaric’s classroom…” Stefan realized and Nat turned to them, seeing Elena teary eyed. 

“First period and I’m ready to bawl my eyes out.” She muttered. Suddenly, Rebekah entered the classroom and she started handing out flyers.

“Morning, everyone.” She said out loud. 

“Morning, Bekah.” One of the girls greeted her. 

“Just like that, I’m no longer sentimental.” Elena mumbled and Nat stared at her. 

“So, I’m throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts at fifth period and goes til whenever. Spread the word.” Rebekah told everyone and handed out more flyers before walking over to Elena and Nat. “You’re welcome to join, Elena, if you’d like to bury the hatchet.” She said with a smug smile and handed Nat one of the flyers. 

“It’s a pretty enormous hatchet.” Elena retorted as Rebekah handed her a flyer. 

“Well, I’m feeling generous of spirit.”

“New house, huh?” Elena said as she skimmed over the flyer. “Did your brother finally kick you out?” She said snarkily and Nat glared at her. 

“He didn’t kick me out, I left.” 

“So, you left the only person on earth that actually likes you?”

“Well, your sister likes me a lot.” Rebekah replied as she smiled at Nat. “And your boyfriend liked me once. Actually, a _lot_ more than once.” She said smugly as Elena stared at her furiously.

“Why are you still in town, Rebekah? Don’t you have anywhere else to go?” Stefan asked her. 

“Well, history’s my favorite class.” She shrugged before looking at the board. “Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman-?” She paused dramatically and turned to Elena smiling. “Oh, that’s right, I killed him.” She whispered. Nat glared at her and shook her head. Elena lost her temper and threw a pencil at Rebekah’s face, but she grabbed it and threw it back at Elena, impaling her in the shoulder. 

They glared at each other before Elena removed the pencil from her chest and got up from her seat,. She walked out of the classroom, Stefan behind her and Nat rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and jacket and got up, Rebekah staring at her confused.

“Where are you going?” She asked her. 

“Away. I don’t want to get caught up in your petty drama.” She sighed and started walking away, but the blonde grabbed her wrist. 

“You are coming to my party later, right?” Nat nodded and shook herself off of her grip. She stepped outside the classroom and walked away. On her way out, she spotted Luke by his locker. She smiled and sped up her walk. “Hey, you.” She greeted him and he looked up at her, a grin taking over his features. 

“Nat, hey!” He said as he shut his locker. “Why aren’t you in class?”

“I could ask you the same question.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“I slept through my alarm and ran late.” He said sheepishly. 

“Well, I’m ditching class and I’m in desperate need of a partner in crime.” She offered and he laughed. “Do you really wanna go to class rather than hang out with me?” She joked and he shook his head amusedly. 

“Lead the way.” He said. She smiled at him and walked to the doors. She stepped outside and led him to the Stoner Pit. As soon as they got there, she hopped on one of the tables and left her bag on the bench. She looked at her friend and patted the spot next to her. “Is this the part where you tell me you’re secretly a stoner?” He joked as he sat next to her.

“Definitely.” She joked back and they laughed for a moment before she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her legs. 

“Hey, so…” Luke started and Nat turned to him. “I never got to tell you this, but I’m really sorry about Mr. Saltzman. I know you and your siblings were close to him.” He told her quietly and Nat’s eyes softened at his words. 

“Thanks, Luke.” 

“So, what was your deal with him?” She opened her mouth and then closed it. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He added quickly. 

“It’s okay.” She assured him. “He used to date my aunt Jenna, and when she passed away, we kinda just… took him in, you know? He took care of us and we took care of him. We were an unconventional family, but it worked.” She reminisced. 

“And how are you guys handling it?” Luke asked her. 

“As well as we can. I mean, Elena is having a hard time, but that’s because of her recent accident.” Nat explained, lying about the accident. As far as anyone knew, she and Matt had almost drowned in the accident. No one knew she had actually died, of course. “Jeremy is trying. He’s lost so many people at such a young age, but he’s going strong. It helps that he has support from Matt.” 

“And you?” She bit her lower lip at his question. “How are you handling it?”

“I feel sad that yet another person that we love has passed away, but I gotta deal with it. Elena, Jeremy and I... we need to stick together, we need to take care of each other.” She shrugged. 

“Right.” He nodded. “And how is your boyfriend? Nik, was it?” She sighed heavily and chuckled humorlessly. 

“He’s not.” Luke furrowed his brows at Nat’s words. “We broke up a couple of weeks ago.” 

“Oh.” He said. “I’m sorry, Nat.” 

“It’s okay. It was…. mutual.” She said and pursed her lips. It had been kind of mutual. He had called her a traitor and it was clear that he didn’t want anything else with her.

“How are you?” He asked worried about her. 

“It’s… whatever. I need to focus on my family, otherwise all I’ll do is cry about my failed relationships.” She muttered before shaking her head. “Anyways, how are you doing? That decade dance you said you were bringing a date.” She said with a small smile and he nodded.

“Yeah.” He looked down shyly at his hands. “We, uh, we’ve gone on a couple of dates.” 

“Look at you!” She exclaimed. “That’s great, Luke. I’m really happy for you.” She told him and he stared at her with a happy glint in his eyes. She really was glad that he was still innocent and knew nothing about the supernatural. “Tell me more about her.” 

“Well, her name is Lucy and she…”

***

“How are you liking the party?” Rebekah asked Nat as she leaned on the wall with a red cup of beer. She was watching everyone having fun and even though she wanted to enjoy herself, she couldn’t bring herself to actually do it.

“It’s a great first party.” Nat noted as she looked around. “People are certainly enjoying themselves.” 

“But you aren’t.” Rebekah said and Nat shrugged. 

“I guess I just have too much on my mind.” She said before taking a sip of her beer. “Anyways, I talked to Kol this morning.” 

“Did you?”

“Mhm. He said that I just need to take it easy, that I need to start with small spells and increasingly try stronger ones.” She told her friend and the blonde nodded. “He let it slip that you told him about Klaus.” She said and raised an eyebrow at Rebekah. 

“You can’t expect me to keep quiet about that.” Rebekah said smirking. “Besides, I’m pretty sure you already told Elijah. Kol was going to be the only one who didn’t know.”

“How did you-” She started but Rebekah cut her off. 

“Did you not?” 

“Fine.” She sighed and looked away as she drank more beer. 

“Oh, I see your sister is here already. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go bother her.” She smiled at Nat amusedly and left before she could say anything. Nat rolled her eyes and exhaled heavily. This sucked, she thought. Everyone was having fun except her. Her phone suddenly rang and she took it out of her pocket. She saw it was Damon and frowned before picking up. 

“What?” She asked immediately. 

“Aren’t you snappy.” He muttered and she sighed. “How would you like to go after a vampire hunter?” She stood up right and a smile curved up on her lips. 

“That actually sounds like the most fun thing I could do right about now.”

“Aren’t you at Blondie Bex’s party?” 

“Not my scene at the moment.” She commented. “Where should I meet you?”

“Hospital.” He said before hanging up. Nat put her phone on her back pocket and was about to head out when someone called her name. 

“Nat!” She turned around and spotted Luke walking over to her holding a girl’s hand. She smiled at them and waved. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She told him before turning to the girl. “You must be Lucy.” She nodded and Nat extended her hand. “Luke’s told me great things about you.” She blushed and laughed shyly.

“You’re Natalia, Jeremy’s sister.” Lucy told her as she shook her hand. 

“You know my brother?” Nat asked her surprised and she nodded. 

“We share some classes.” She explained and Nat nodded understandingly. “I, uh… I heard about Mr. Saltzman, I’m really sorry for your loss.” She said more quietly and Nat smiled at her. 

“Thanks, Lucy.” 

“Well, we were actually heading out so…” Luke told her after a small pause and Nat’s eyes lit up. 

“Can you give me a ride?” He nodded quickly and she smiled. He led them towards his car and Nat got in the back. Soon enough they were driving away from the party. 

“How come you didn’t stay longer? I thought Rebekah was your friend.” Lucy noted.

“Yeah, we are friends. It’s just… I’m meeting someone at the hospital.” At that, both Luke and Lucy looked at her worriedly. “Nothing bad, I’m friends with Dr. Fell. I just need to get some things from her.” She lied easily and they nodded relieved. 

After that, the three of them made small talk throughout the rest of the ride. They talked about school and silly things, and soon enough, they were parked outside the hospital. 

“Here we are.” Luke said and Nat looked at him with a thankful smile. 

“Thanks, Luke.” She opened the door and stepped outside. “You kids have fun. I’ll see you around.” They waved at her and drove away. Nat texted Damon and he told her to meet him on the third floor. She went up and immediately spotted him standing by a supply storeroom. He saw her and waved her over. 

“Hey, come on in.” He opened the door and she entered the room quickly, Damon following her as soon as he closed the door. He led her behind a rack of medical supplies and when she did, she came face to face with Klaus. 

“Fantastic, you brought _him_.” She muttered and he glared at her. 

“I’m not thrilled at seeing you either.” 

“Then why don’t you leave?” She retorted and a smirk made its way onto his lips. 

“And miss out on pissing you off? I don’t think so, traitor.” He replied smugly and she rolled her eyes before turning back to Damon. He was staring at them with a disgusted face and shook his head.

“I honestly thought there would be nothing worse than seeing you two in love, but I take that back. This is arguably worse.” He told them and Nat glared at him pointedly. 

“What are we doing here, anyways?” 

“Meredith will lead the hunter here and we’ll question him.” He shrugged and Nat nodded as they waited. Soon enough, he gestured for her to be silent as the door opened. Meredith walked in and quickly walked by them before going out through the other door. Suddenly, Connor entered the room and looked around for Meredith before stopping and looking in their direction. 

“Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?” He asked and Damon walked out of the rack.

“Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pft, sorry. I meant vampire.” He said and smirked at the man. Connor pulled out a gun to shoot Damon but was struck by an arrow on his left arm. His gun fell to the floor and when he bent down to pick it up, he was struck by another arrow. This time, it hit his right arm. He groaned and looked at both arrows, realizing that they were attached to claymore bombs. “Stings, doesn’t it?” Damon taunted. 

Connor attempted to grab his gun, but Klaus kicked it out of the way. When the hunter looked up, he came face to face with the smirking hybrid.

“Hello, mate.” Nat walked out of the rack and stood behind Damon with her arms crossed and an interested look on her face. 

“Well, this is interesting.” She said and Connor looked at her mildly surprised before attempting to pull the arrow out from his side as the three of them watched him.

“Keep it up, buddy. We’ll be scraping you off the ceiling.” Damon told him.

“You three are gonna kill me anyway.” He retorted angrily. 

“Well, let’s not be too hasty. I feel like we’re just getting to know each other!” Klaus exclaimed amusedly.

“Let’s start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know?” Maybe you can cue me in on this “greater evil”, because I’ve fought this guy.” Damon pointed at Klaus. “And there’s nothing more evil than that.” He said before handing a piece of paper to Klaus.

“Yeah, truth be told, I’m as evil as it gets.” Klaus said smugly.

“I’m not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me, it’s gonna be over, there’s another waiting to take my place.” Connor said as he glared at Damon and Klaus. Nat stared at him curiously from her place. 

“See, this is what I like to hear, vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos.” Damon listed and Nat frowned at his words. 

“What do you mean, tattoos?” Klaus asked as the smirk vanished from his face.

“Don’t bother, you can’t see the damn thing.” Damon said dismissively. Klaus knelt down next to Connor and looked at him curiously. 

“There’s more to you than meets the eyes, isn’t there?” Connor looked at him and attempted to stake him, but Klaus was faster. “Nice try, but I’m faster than your average vampire.” He caught his arm and twisted it, grabbing the stake out of his hand. He looked at it and Nat noticed he seemed to recognize the mark carved into the wood. “You’re one of the Five.” He said out loud. 

“The what?” Nat asked, clearly confused at his words. 

“And I’m faster than your average hunter.” Connor said. Damon suddenly grabbed Nat and rushed out of the room just as the hunter pulled the string to the bomb. The bomb exploded and both of them were thrown through the air, landing face down on the floor outside the room. Nat’s ears were ringing and she felt disoriented for a moment. She felt Damon placing an arm behind her legs and another on her waist, carrying her away from the explosion. The last thing she remembered before passing out, was Meredith Fell motioning desperately for Damon to enter another room. 

***

“Just take it easy for the next few days, okay?” Meredith told her as she put a bandaid on a cut on her forehead and Nat nodded slowly. The doctor held out her hand and Nat took it, hopping down from the bed and blinking rapidly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore.” Nat smiled and they left the hospital room. 

“You sure you don’t want some blood?” Meredith asked quietly as they walked through the hallway. 

“No, that’s okay. Someone might need it more than me. These will heal quickly.” She assured her as she pointed at the cuts on her arms and forehead. The woman nodded and Nat looked up, seeing firefighters and officers walking around the hallways. They walked towards the waiting room and Nat spotted Damon coming over.

“Doc!” He called out and Meredith turned to him. “Nice job.”

“You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room.” Meredith told him frowning.

“And we did! Congrats.” He smiled at her excited.

“You left out the part about blowing up a hospital! With patients who are sick and fragile and who don’t need things _exploding_ down the hall from them!” She exclaimed. “Not to mention Nat got hurt!” She said angrily. 

“It was contained. Nobody got hurt.” Nat glared at him and he rolled his eyes. “Much.” He added. “Come on, buy me a farewell drink.” He said clapping her on the arm and Nat frowned at his words. Farewell drink? “We’ll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by “the Five".” He told her smirking and Meredith pursed her lips. 

“You know you’re not going anywhere, Damon.” She sighed frustrated. “And I’m not your new partner-in-vampire-crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don’t let your pride leave you all alone.” She told him before turning around and leaving them alone. Nat looked at her go before turning to Damon and crossing her arms. He looked at her for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

“She’s right, you know?” She told him as she walked away and motioned for him to follow. Once they stepped outside of the hospital, they walked to his car. “You need to fix things with Elena and Stefan.” 

“I know, I know.” He muttered as they stepped inside the car. 

“And what did you mean by farewell drink?” She asked him raising an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter now.” He dismissed her as he started driving away from the hospital and towards her house. “So, what is up with all the animosity between you and the hybrid freak?” Damon asked after a moment. 

“He’s furious that I desiccated him, of course. Thinks I’m a traitor.” She shrugged. “I just don’t even want to focus on that right now.” She said and he nodded. After a few minutes, they got to the house and he parked the car. Before she could get out, she turned to him and gave him a big smile. “I’ll be your partner-in-vampire-crime.” 

“Huh?” He asked confused and she nodded. 

“I’ll be your new partner. Look, I really don’t feel like doing the whole high school experience all the time. And everyone’s off doing their own thing. So I’ll help you, whatever you need to do.” She explained. “Besides, I need to practice my magic more, so getting to fight bad guys will be great training.”

“You sure about this? I do questionable things pretty much all the time.” He reminded her. 

“Let’s just say, I’m not so sure everything’s black and white anymore. I think I’m starting to warm up on the idea of acting on a grey area from now on.” She slyly said. A smirk made its way onto his lips and he held out his hand. 

“Partners, then.” She took his hand and shook it. “C’mon. I’ll walk you inside.” She nodded and they stepped out of the car. They walked over to the porch and suddenly, Damon stiffened. 

“What?” She asked but he opened the door and rushed inside. Nat ran to the kitchen and found Elena with her fangs out and veins under her eyes growling at Damon. Matt was leaning on the wall scared out of his mind and Nat quickly went over to him. 

“Stop! Stop.” Damon scolded Elena and her eyes returned to normal. She turned to Matt and when she noticed his terrified expression, her eyes teared up. 

“Oh my God. Matt, I’m sorry. I’m so- I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-” She stammered and Damon walked over to him. Matt flinched before the vampire stared him in the eyes. 

“It’s okay. Forget what just happened. You came over, she fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home.” He compelled him and Matt nodded. He started to leave and Damon nodded in his direction, gesturing for Nat to walk him out. She followed her friend and just before he walked out, she called him.

“Matt, hey.” He turned around and looked at her confused. “Uh, just eat as soon as you get home. And get some sleep.” She told him with a fake smile. 

“Sure, Nat. Tell Elena to call me when she needs to feed.” Nat gulped nervously and nodded. He smiled at her and opened the door. “See you later.” He waved and left the house. She exhaled in relief and closed the door, looking at the kitchen as Damon came out. He walked over to her and she frowned. 

“What happened?”

“She lost control, but it’s okay. I’m gonna help her out, don’t worry.” He assured her and she nodded. “See you around, partner.” She smiled at him and started walking towards the stairs. 

“Bye, Damon.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nat's getting involved in more vampire business and agreed to be Damon's partner! What did you guys think of it? Any feedback is appreciated and if you're reading this, then thanks for getting here, your support is welcomed and very much apppreaciated!


	48. The Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any character, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Hey, I got your text.” Nat said as soon as she entered the library, but Damon wasn’t there. Instead, Stefan was holding Connor’s stake in his hand. He looked up and stared at her in confusion. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Damon told me to get here as soon as I could.” She explained as she walked over to him. There were a bunch of things laying on the couches and Nat glanced at them curiously.

“So, what is all this?” Stefan asked out loud as Damon entered the room with some boxes on his shoulder. 

“Nat, you’re here. Great.” He said. “These are some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter’s RV. May he rest in peace. I’m searching for a supernatural handbook.” He told his brother as he placed the boxes on the table. Nat grabbed the stake from Stefan’s hand and examined the peculiar mark engraved in it. 

“And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?” Stefan asked Damon. 

“Definitely wasn’t natural.” Nat commented as she started taking out things from the hunter’s box with Damon. 

“The guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council. He’s covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert - of all people in the world- seems to be able to see.” Damon said and Nat hit him in the shoulder when he spoke about his brother like that. “Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?” 

“What’s The Five?” Stefan asked confused and Nat shrugged. 

“That’s what I’m hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook.” Damon’s phone started ringing and he picked up. “Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff.” He said with a smile before his face turned into one of worry. “What? That’s… concerning. Keep me posted.” He said before hanging up. Stefan and Nat looked at him expectantly but he just kept looking inside the boxes. 

“What? You’re not gonna tell me?” Stefan asked in disbelief. Nat grabbed one of the guns inside and was about to put it on the table.

“Can’t tell you. Private. We’re in a fight.” Damon reminded him as he took the gun from Nat.

“You’re in a fight. I’m not in a fight, I’m over it, I’ve been over it.” 

“So you’re not still mad at me about Elena?” Damon asked raising an eyebrow. 

“You let her feed on you. I’m always gonna be mad at you, but we’re not in a fight.” Stefan made quotation marks with his fingers at the end and Nat stifled a laugh.

“Very well, then.” Damon nodded and looked between Nat and Stefan. “They didn’t find any remains at the explosion site." 

“So Connor’s still out there.” Nat realized.

“Apparently so. I’m gonna need you two to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college.” Damon said nonchalantly and Nat and Stefan looked at him surprised.

“I’m sorry, you have to do what, exactly?” Stefan asked loudly and Damon shrugged. 

“I’m teaching her how to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever.” Stefan was about to say something but Damon raised his hands up in defense. “Ah, ah, we’re not in a fight, remember?” He reminded him. 

“Fine.” Stefan said reluctantly.

“Great. Take care of my partner, will you?” Damon said before patting Nat’s shoulder and leaving the room. Stefan looked at her puzzled and she tilted her head. 

“Partner?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” She shrugged as she looked through the various things the hunter had. 

“Damon is what’s wrong, Nat.” He said as he stepped closer to her. “You know how he is, he’ll only drag you into his mess. You’re too good for all this.” He said softly and Nat furrowed her brows.

“Hm, you’re forgetting who I used to date, Stefan.” She said. 

“Okay, but why don’t you focus on more normal things? I mean, I thought after everything, that’s what you’d want. A break from the supernatural.” 

“Not really. The high school thing and pretending that I’m just a normal girl just don’t do it for me anymore. I want something more in life.” She shrugged. “So, you let me know where our next stop is.” She patted his shoulder with a smile and left the room. She went upstairs and headed to Damon’s room. “Tell me more about this trip to college.” She said as soon as she opened the door and jumped on Damon’s bed.

“Bonnie got a call from the professor taking over her Grams’ class. Apparently he wants to meet her or something, so we’re crashing the trip.” Damon said from the bathroom. 

“Be careful, then. You know Bonnie hates this whole vampire thing.” She told him and he walked out of the bathroom shirtless. She got up from the bed and walked over to his drawer, grabbing a shirt and throwing it to him. “If you step out of line, she won’t hesitate to hurt you.” She crossed her arms and stared at him as he put the shirt on.

“I know. I wish all witches were like you.” He stepped closer to her and a smirk made its way onto his lips. “Pretty, fun and not vampire haters.” Nat laughed and placed her hand on his chest. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She walked back to the bed and sat there as he packed a small bag. 

“Have fun with Stefan today.” He told her and she sighed. 

“It’s not him I’m worried about.” She muttered under her breath.

“Klaus?”

“Mhm. Let’s just hope we don’t have to see him much today.” She said before standing up and heading to the door with him. “I would say have fun on your trip today, but I know you definitely will.” He raised an eyebrow and she looked at him pointedly. “Elena and feeding. Need I say more?” He shook his head as they went down the stairs and laughed quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me what you find later.” He told her as he opened the front door and placed the bag on his car as she went to the parlor and laid down on the couch to wait for Stefan. 

***

“Looks like I’ll have to beef up the hybrid security detail.” Klaus’ voice sounded as Nat and Stefan came out of the shadows. The hybrid was standing in front of Connor, who was now chained up to a piece of wood.

“We were gonna take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain.” Stefan said sarcastically and Klaus smiled at him.

“It’s from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch.” 

“What’d you get out of him?” Stefan asked.

“Not enough. He’s mum about the Council fire and he’s not saying anything about this greater evil we’re all supposed to be shivering over.” He shrugged. “What brings you snooping? And with _her_ nonetheless.” He pointed at Nat and glared at her.

“I’m not thrilled at seeing you either.” She told him.

“Then why don’t you leave?” He retorted.

“And miss out on pissing you off? I don’t think so, _Klaus_.” She gave him a fake smile and he rolled his eyes when she repeated the words he told her yesterday.

“Anyways.” He turned to Stefan. “Tell me.”

“Well, I can’t say it in front of him. As I’m sure you’ve figured out, our friend here can’t be compelled.” Stefan said looking at the hunter. 

“You’re full of mysteries, aren’t you?” Klaus asked Connor. 

“I told you, I don’t know anything.” He growled.

“Thankfully, I know plenty.” He walked out of the room and gestured for Stefan and Nat to go with him. They stared at the hunter for a moment before following the hybrid out. He shut the doors of the room and turned to both of them.

“So, what’s with the home invasion?”

“Damon and Nat said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return.” Stefan told him.

“I was feeling benevolent.” Klaus shrugged and Nat narrowed her eyes at him.

“You’re never benevolent.” He stared at her. “Who is this guy? What’s the Five?” Nat asked him curiously.

“So many questions.” He noted.

“It’s a good thing we have nothing to do today, except get answers from you.” Stefan told him as he plopped down on a couch. Nat nodded and laid down on a couch in front of him. Klaus looked at them for a moment before sighing. 

“Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate.” He said before walking over to Nat and patting her legs. She raised them slightly and he sat down, Nat putting her legs on his lap after. “The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century Italy.” Nat and Stefan looked at each other and then back at the hybrid. “My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went. But with bloodshed came exposure.”

“So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?” Stefan asked out loud. 

“Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I’ve seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they’ve been up to all these years.”

“And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?” Nat asked.

“Oh, she didn’t just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets.” He explained. “Which I will gladly share with you provided you two do one thing for me.” He told both of them.

“And what’s that?” Nat asked.

“Get Rebekah over here. She’s being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her.” He got up and Nat sat up. “I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter, which she won’t do unless she believes we’ve made up.” Nat frowned and her and Stefan got up.

“And what’s in it for us?” 

“Just get her here and I’ll tell you. Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this. That hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers.” He said before leaving the room. Nat turned to Stefan and noticed his confused expression.

“C’mon.” She told him and walked to the front door. He followed her and soon they were on his car and heading to the Grill. 

“So you and Klaus…?” He asked after a while. 

“Were in a weird place right now.” She said. “He’s all pissy because I stopped his heart and I’m pissy because he insulted me.” She shrugged.

“That’s pretty brutal, don’t you think?” She jerked her head to the side and stared at him puzzled. “Going from 'I love you' to 'you’re nothing'.”

“It is what it is.” She told him. “It’s Klaus, anyways. I would be a fool to think he would’ve reacted any differently.” She paused for a moment before speaking again. “Anyways, I don’t think Rebekah will be very cooperative.” 

“We’ll see.” He told her as he parked the car and got out. She followed him out and they entered the Grill. They looked around until they spotted Rebekah sitting with April Young. They walked over to them and Stefan slid next to April while Nat sat next to Rebekah. 

“You won’t remember any of this.” Stefan compelled the human and turned to the Original. “Klaus wants us to fake peace with you so you’ll talk about the Five.”

“Yeah, I bet.” She rolled her eyes. “But don’t help him he’ll just betray you. It’s what he does.”

“Alright, well, forget him. Help me instead.” Stefan told her and she frowned. 

“Why? You hate me more than he does.”

“Because I want to figure out what he’s up to and plus, I can give you the one thing he won’t.”

“And what’s that?”

“A clean slate.” Both girls looked at him surprised. “I’m not saying that I’m willing to forgive you for what you did to Elena, but I’m willing to set it aside and start over.”

“Why would you do that?” Rebekah asked suspiciously. Yeah, Nat wondered the same thing, actually. 

“Because, you’re obviously not leaving town anytime soon and I’m just looking for a way we can all get along. Plus, you can’t be too happy wandering around school with no friends.” Nat looked at him pointedly and he sighed. “Fine, wandering around school with only Nat.”

“Well, what if I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks?” Rebekah said defiantly. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there, thinks.” He pointed at the human and Rebekah’s eyes softened a little. “So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too.”

***

“You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight?” Klaus’ voice came from the room he was keeping Connor in. “Welcome home, sister.” He turned his head and saw Rebekah, Stefan and Nat walking into the room.

“Is this a trick?” Rebekah asked him. “How do you know he’s one of the Five? Where’s his bloody tattoo?

“Oh, the tattoos aren’t visible on this lot like they were on the last.” He explained before walking out the room. “Let’s eat.” Nat sighed and they followed him to the dining room. After they were all seated, two girls brought them plates filled with food and poured them some wine. “Thank you, my lovely.” Klaus smiled at the girl and she walked off. “I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier.” He said out loud before staring at his sister. “Rebekah, love, eat your veggies.”

“I’m not eating until you apologize.” She said stubbornly.

“For which indiscretion? There have been so many.” 

“You broke my neck.”

“You threw away Elena’s blood so I can’t make any more hybrids.” He retorted.

“Because you took me for granted!” She said angrily. 

“That’s what big brothers do, sweetheart!” Stefan and Nat looked at each other and the vampire shook his head. 

“Let me just name the million other people I’d rather be having dinner with right now.” He told them and Klaus sighed.

“Alright, fine. I’m sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?” He told his sister with a smile and she narrowed her eyes. 

“I’ll take it under consideration only if you apologize to Talia too.” Nat looked at Klaus with a smug smile and he glared at his sister. 

“Rebekah…” She crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. He sighed and looked at Nat. “Fine. But only if she apologizes too.” 

“For God’s sake.” She muttered under her breath.

“Nat.” She looked up at Stefan and he gave her a pointed look. 

“Fine.” She turned to Klaus, who was smiling smugly now. “Nik, sweetheart, I’m sorry I stopped your heart and stuck you in a coffin which you would have been out in some years. I was only trying to protect my sister from your nasty hybrid claws.” She gave him a fake smile and he rolled his eyes. 

“Natalia, my dear, I am really sorry I choked you and called you worthless. I was angry at the fact that you betrayed me.” He told her before holding out his hands. “Friends?” She pursed her lips before taking his hand and gripping it tight. She stared at him and he frowned before grunting lowly. 

“Nat.” Stefan scolded her when he realized she was siphoning him.

“Fine.” She told him with a smirk before dropping his hand. He glared at her for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, good. Now, why don’t you tell me about Rebekah’s hunter?” Stefan asked and Klaus turned to him. 

“Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues.” He noted. “He was looking for creatures of the night, which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing out daylight rings.” He took a sip from his wine before continuing. “We acted as if we wanted vampires dead and he told us about his little crusade. Five men bound to a single cause: the destruction of all vampires with the ultimate weapon.”

“So, that’s what this is about? A weapon?” Stefan asked while Nat stared at the hybrid with interest.

“Not just any weapon.” Rebekah interjected. 

“Rebekah, love, don’t get ahead of the story.” Klaus told her and she rolled her eyes. 

“How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?” Stefan asked the hybrid while he and Rebekah stared at each other not saying anything.

“Okay, why don’t we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?” Nat told both Originals.

“Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared.” 

“What puzzle?” Stefan asked. Klaus raised his eyebrows and Stefan’s lips parted in realization. “The tattoo. What is it?”

“A map. Leading us to its treasure.”

“Fat a lot of good a tattoo’s gonna do if we can’t see it.” Rebekah mumbled. 

“We can’t, but someone can.” Klaus smiled at his sister before turning to one of the girls that served them. “Why don’t you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?” The girl nodded and left the room. “You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them.” Nat frowned at him and a hybrid walked back in the room with Jeremy in his grasp. Stefan and her got up quickly and the vampire rushed to her brother, but Klaus rushed past him and stood in front of Jeremy. “I wouldn’t.” He warned both of them and Nat looked at her brother as if to ask if he was okay. He nodded and she sighed in relief. “Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist.”

“I’m not helping you with anything.” He told the Original angrily. Suddenly, the hybrid next to him grabbed his hand and took his ring off, tossing it to Klaus after. He caught it and held it up for Jeremy to see. 

“Oh, I’m afraid you are.” He sighed and the hybrid took him away. Nat glared at Klaus and he shrugged. “You’ll get over it.” They walked back to the table and sat down. The four of them finished their food and the girls took their plates, leaving only their cups of wine. 

“So, tell me more about this tattoo.” Stefan said after a moment.

“My sister’s suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah however was more than willing to investigate. Isn’t that right?” Klaus looked at her and she looked down in shame. Nat frowned at his words, feeling bad for her friend. "He showed Rebekah the dagger and the white oak ash before plunging it in her heart. My sister’s boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn and me.” He said looking up at Rebekah. 

“How was I supposed to know?” She said defensively. 

“Cheers.” Klaus said, raising his glass. “To my sister’s uncanny ability to choose men.”

“I thought the daggers didn’t work on you because of your werewolf side.” Stefan noted.

“They don’t.” Klaus smirked at him. “As soon as I realized what had happened, I killed them all and undaggered my siblings.” He then turned to Rebekah. “Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell them. Tell them what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?” 

“A cure.” Rebekah said quietly and both Stefan and Nat looked at her with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. “He said there was a cure.” Klaus threw his chair back and stood up, Stefan following him. 

“There is no cure for vampirism.” He told the hybrid.

“He’s telling the truth, Stefan.” Rebekah said from the table still. 

“Then why wouldn’t you have searched for it, found it?” Stefan questioned them. Rebekah got up and walked towards them, Nat following her to the parlor. Klaus poured himself a drink and took a sip of it. 

“Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their bodies, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town.” He pointed in the direction of the room he was in. 

“Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?” Rebekah asked crossing her arms. 

“We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection.” Klaus said laughing and Nat looked at him in disbelief. "You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception.”

“But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life!” Rebekah said as tears gathered in her eyes. “You know, at least I fared better than Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment.” She told Stefan and Nat. 

“No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box.” Klaus told her raising his eyebrows. 

“You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure.” She snapped at her brother before walking out of the house. Nat scoffed and he turned to her. 

“You’re an ass.” She told him. “And may I remind you that you spent a thousand years pining over a dead girl, who wouldn’t even remember you when she came back to life?” She told him and the smirk vanished from his face. “I’ll see myself out.” She said and walked out of the house too. 

***

“Hey.” Her bedroom door opened and she turned her head to the side. Stefan stood there and she motioned for him to come in and sit on the bed. She sat up and looked at him as he closed the door and sat in front of her. 

“So, what happened?” 

“Well, Rebekah told me where she buried the hunter.” Her brows knitted in confusion at his words. “She buried him with his sword and the sword is needed to decipher the map.”

“Let me guess, Klaus already left to get it.” 

“Mhm.” She sighed and looked away. “You should know that he daggered Rebekah.” She whipped her head back and stared at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry, I know you two were friends.” She sighed heavily and looked down. “He wants us to be quiet about this, he doesn’t want us to tell anything to the others. I already compelled Jeremy to forget about today.”

“Are you gonna compel me?”

“I don’t want to. You just need to keep quiet until he comes back with the sword.”

“But Elena, she…” Nat trailed off. 

“I know, but…. some secrets are stronger than family, Nat.” He told her softly and she looked at him sadly before nodding. “He’ll come with news soon enough. Until then, we should sit tight.”

“Fine.” 

“Not a word to Damon,” He told her as he stood up and she nodded. “Okay, I’ll leave you to sleep.” She laid back down and was about to turn around when he stopped and looked at her. “Just so you know, I think you’re a great partner-in-vampire-crime. Damon’s lucky.” She smiled at him and he left the room. She placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, thinking that the whole vampire thing would probably suit her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Stefan and Nat know about the cure now and Klaus and Nat kind of made up! What did you think of this chapter? You guys can follow my tumblr acc if you'd like to, it's BouquetOfTacos :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	49. The Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“How the hell did Connor escape?” Stefan asked Klaus through the phone. He had texted Nat early in the morning and told her to get to the Boarding House immediately. Luckily, she hadn’t bumped into Elena or Jeremy on her way out. When she got to the Boarding House, Stefan informed her that Connor had escaped from Klaus’ house. 

“I’d blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn’t going to help me, you two are going to help me.” Klaus told Nat and Stefan. He hadn’t been happy at first that Stefan hadn’t compelled her, but she promised she wouldn’t say anything about the cure until they had more information. 

“Well, he could be anywhere by now.” Nat noted as she crossed her arms. 

“Think. He took the hybrid’s head which means he wants werewolf toxin.” 

“Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires.” Stefan realized. 

“Which is a pity, as I’m half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you’ll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote.” Nat bit her lip nervously and frowned. “Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple: find him, catch him and above all, keep him alive. He’s no good to us dead.”

“Damon’s been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths…” Nat trailed off as she looked at Stefan.

“You’ll need to keep Damon in check.” 

“Be a lot easier if we could just tell him the truth.” Stefan replied.

“You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is.” The hybrid told Stefan and Nat could just picture his amused smirk.

“Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you.”

“And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying undaggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You two mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter’s sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?” Klaus warned them and they looked at each other, Stefan hanging up after. 

“Let’s go.” He said as he walked out of the room. Nat sighed and followed him quickly. They left the house and got in his car, Stefan driving away in a rush. 

“Where do you think he might be?” Nat asked him and he shook his head. 

“I have no idea. I mean, he could literally be hiding anywhere.”

“God, this is a mess.” She grumbled. “And it’s even worse, because we can’t tell the others anything.” Stefan remained silent and kept driving. “Where are we going?”

“His trailer. I mean, we gotta start somewhere.” She nodded and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. As soon as they got to the trailer, his phone started ringing and he took it out. When he saw who it was, he ignored the call. 

“Damon?” He nodded and got out, Nat following him. They walked to the door and he opened it. She was about to enter but he grabbed her arm.

“Wait. He might have set traps.” She frowned and looked away. “Let’s just see from here if we find anything.” He stuck his head inside the trailer while his body stayed put. He glanced around the vehicle for a moment before looking back at Nat. “Nothing.” She opened her mouth to say something, but his phone rang again. He sighed and ignored it, knowing it was Damon. 

“He’s gonna keep calling until you answer.” Nat told him as they went to the car again. 

“I know. I just hope we find the hunter before he does.” He started the car and they drove away. “He’s gotta have a plan, an endgame.” Stefan said out loud as they got back on the road. 

“Yeah, kill vampires.” Nat said as if it was obvious. “Why don’t we go to Klaus’ house to see if he left anything there? A clue, maybe?”

“Don’t you think his hybrids would have-” His phone rang again and he rolled his eyes, ignoring the call again. “Don’t you think his hybrids would have found anything if he had?” 

“Well, maybe he’ll be back to kill the hybrids.” She suggested and he seemed to think about it for a moment before letting out a deep breath. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” He started driving towards Klaus’ house and Nat looked out the window. 

“Why do you want the cure so desperately?” Nat asked after a moment and Stefan raised an eyebrow at her question. “I mean, Caroline also went through this and no one even bat an eye. Everyone accepted it and that was it.”

“Elena never wanted to be a vampire.” Stefan reminded her. 

“Neither did Caroline.” Nat said. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ll do anything to get this cure and help my sister. It’s just… Caroline also wanted to grow old, have kids, do the whole human thing and she got her choice taken away. And we didn’t even care, we just… we just accepted it.” She pursed her lips and then shook her head. “But now that Elena is in the exact same situation, we’re just running around trying to find a solution because being a vampire is this ‘terrible thing’.” She said softly and Stefan sighed. 

“Being a vampire will destroy her.” Stefan said quietly and Nat shook her head. 

“I have faith in her, Stefan. I know she’ll get through this, if we don’t find the cure, that is.” She added at the end. He didn’t say anything else until they got to Klaus’ house. They got out of the car and were about to walk to the front door when his phone rang. He grumbled as he got it out and ignored the call. 

“It was Elena this time.” Nat frowned and gestured for them to enter the house. Suddenly, her phone rang. Stefan looked at her as she got it out and she showed him the caller. “Answer it and act normal.” She nodded and picked up.

“Hey.”

“Where are you?” Elena asked immediately and Nat looked at Stefan. 

“I’m at Rebekah’s.” She lied easily. Nat knew Elena wouldn’t want to know about her and Rebekah, she hated the Original. 

“Oh, it’s just…. have you seen Stefan today?” Elena asked worriedly and bit her lip. 

“Nope, why? Is everything okay?” She asked in a fake worried tone. 

“Yeah, yeah. At least I think so. He’s not answering his phone and Damon hasn’t him either.” 

“That’s weird.” Nat commented as she looked up at Stefan. “Maybe he wanted to have some time alone. I’m sure he’ll show up soon.” Nat assured her and Elena sighed. “Listen, I have to leave, Bekah is about to help me with some spells. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, bye.” Elena hung up and Nat sighed in relief.

“They’re not gonna stop.” She told Stefan as he opened the door and they entered the house. They headed to the room Klaus had been holding Connor in and looked around. They saw blood on the floor and the chains were hanging from the piece of wood. 

“Nothing here.” Stefan noted. 

“Should we-” Before Nat could continue, Stefan’s phone rang once and he took it out, seeing that it was a text. 

“Well, I found him.” Nat looked at him confused and he showed her the text. 

“Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown.” Nat read out loud and her eyes widened when she realized it was sent from her brother’s phone.

“Oh my God. Jeremy” She said worriedly and looked up at Stefan. “We have to go.” He nodded and in that moment, he received another text. 

“It’s Damon. He says to get to Tyler’s now.” They walked away and headed to the door. Just as they got to the car, Nat’s phone started ringing, and when she took it out, she noticed it was Elena.

“It’s Elena.”

“Act surprised.” Stefan told her and she nodded before taking a deep breath and picking up. 

“Hey, did you find Stefan?” She asked her sister. 

“The hunter has Jeremy hostage at the Grill.”

“What?!” Nat exclaimed loudly. 

“Yeah, we’re trying to come up with something. Just get to Tyler’s as soon as you can, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be on my way.” She assured her sister before hanging up and looking at the vampire. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, wait.” She looked at him questioningly and he walked over to her. “We can’t risk anyone knowing about the cure…” He trailed off and gave her a pointed look. She sighed and nodded before taking her vervain ring off.

“Go ahead.” He stepped closer and looked into her eyes. 

“You’re not gonna tell Damon, Elena or anyone that’s not Klaus and me about the cure or the hunter’s map.” She nodded and he stepped away. She blinked and put the ring back on. “Okay, now we can go.” He walked back to his side of the car and they both got inside. After a silent ride, they arrived at the Lockwood Mansion and immediately stepped out. Nat walked to the front door and opened the door, the vampire going in first.

“Stefan!” Elena said loudly as he and Nat entered the house. Elena and Stefan hugged each other and Damon frowned at his brother and Nat. 

“Where the hell have you been?” He asked Stefan. “And why were you with him?” He asked Nat.

“I wasn’t. I bumped into him outside.” She dismissed him and he stared at her suspiciously before looking at his brother. 

“So?” Damon asked him. 

“I was coming up with a plan.”

“Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I’m gonna rip Connor’s heart out and I’m going to feed it to him.” Damon retorted.

“That’s not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages.” Stefan replied and Nat nodded. They had to keep him alive at all costs.

“Hence, the open heart surgery.” Damon said. 

“Damon’s right. Connor’s strong, but he’s not going to be able to take all of us.” Elena said. 

“I called in the hybrids to help too.” Tyler interjected. Caroline then walked into the room and looked at Damon. 

“My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They’re saying it’s a faulty gas main. We’re good to go.”

“Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around.” Damon told them. 

“All right, hold on, you’re not all going.” Stefan said as he looked at Caroline and Elena. 

“He shot me like nine times.” Tyler said and they turned to him. “If we’re killing him, I want in.” 

“He’s got Jeremy. I’m going.” Elena said and Nat looked at Stefan. 

“Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we’re walking into.” Stefan said loudly and Damon raised an eyebrow. 

“Until  _ you _ figure it out? Is that were you’ve been all morning? Out being bossy?” Damon asked him and he sighed. 

“This guy is known for setting traps, right?” Nat interjected and they all turned to her. “You guys would be pretty dumb to walk into one.”

“Especially if he has werewolf venom.” Stefan added and Elena’s eyes widened.

“Does he?” She asked worriedly and Nat gulped nervously, thinking that they would realize Stefan and her knew more than they let on.

“He’s had it before.” Stefan said quickly and Elena appeared to be rethinking the plan.

“Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we’re gonna need some extra help.” He told his brother before turning to Caroline. “So, where the hell’s the Wicked Witch of the West?” Damon asked her. 

“She can’t do magic.” 

“Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy’s life is in danger, maybe that will bring her out of retirement. Until then…” He turned to Nat and looked at her knowingly. “You’ll be our witch.” He said before walking out of the room.

***

“Who was he talking to?” Elena asked, a frown present on her face as she looked at Stefan from the window. Nat, Damon and her were in Ric’s loft looking for some weapons and keeping an eye out on the Grill from upstairs. 

“Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again.” Damon replied as he and Nat got some vervain darts out of a drawer and a mini crossbow. Nat glared at him and he shrugged before taking out a large map and spreading it over a table. Elena walked over to them and looked down curiously. 

“What is that?” She asked Damon.

“It’s our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman’s interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad.”

“The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar.” Elena realized and Nat nodded.

“Yep.” Damon said as he took a picture of the map with his phone. He put it away just as Elena’s phone started ringing. She answered it and put it on speakerphone.

“What did you find out?” She asked.

“I can only make out voices.” Stefan told them.

“How many hostages?” Damon asked loudly. 

“Three. But Elena, it’s Matt and April Young.” Nat’s eyes widened and she looked at her sister. Knowing her, she would want to storm the place and get them out, even if it meant killing the hunter.

“What?!” Elena asked shocked.

“Those two idiots, they’re like danger magnets.” Damon muttered.

“We have to get them out of there.” Elena said quickly and Nat groaned internally. 

“I just need a little more time.” Stefan tried to get them to stand by, but it wouldn’t work for long.

“Well, the clock’s ticking, brother.”

“You know, I could do without the colored commentary.” Stefan told Damon before hanging up. It was up to her to distract them long enough until Stefan found a way to get the hunter out unharmed. Great. 

“I’m going in these tunnels.” Elena said stubbornly and started to walk off, but Damon grabbed her by the wrist.

“No, you’re not. This guy doesn’t know that you’re a vampire, let’s keep it that way.” He replied and her eyes lit up. 

“Well, maybe that’s it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages.” She tried to leave again, but Damon didn’t let her. 

“No. Best case scenario is now you’re a hostage. Worst case scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot.” Elena pursed her lips and released her wrist from his grasp. 

“Stop treating me like I can’t handle myself. Alaric trained me and I’ve been practicing with Stefan.” She said before walking away and towards the door. Before Nat could try to stop her, Damon rushed to the bed and grabbed the crossbow, pointing it at her sister. 

“Bang. You’re dead. Now what?” Elena rushed at Damon and knocked the crossbow out of his hand before grabbing it and straddling him on the bed. She pointed the crossbow at his heart and looked at him smugly. 

“Headshot’s no good, it has to be the heart. So now you’re dead.” Nat looked at her impressed before glancing at Damon, seeing him already smiling at her sister.

“For someone who doesn’t want to be like me, you sure are good at it.” He said before pushing her hand away so that the crossbow was no longer pointing at his chest.

“My brother and Nat are the only thing that are holding me together right now, Damon. If anything happened to them…” Elena said and Nat’s eyes softened at her words.

“We’ll get him out. I promise.” She nodded and stood up on the floor, leaving the crossbow on the bed and walking over to Nat. 

“He’s gonna be fine.” Nat took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Elena nodded slowly and looked down. 

“I meant it, Nat. You two are the only ones holding me together. If something happened to Jeremy…” 

“We’ll get him out. Even if we have to go through a thousand bullets, we’ll get him out.” She said and Elena smiled at her before moving to the window. She pulled the blinds apart and looked down at the Grill. Nat took a deep breath and got her phone out, texting Stefan to see if he found a way to get Connor to safety. 

“Who are you talking to?” Damon’s voice startled her and she looked up at him. 

“Rebekah.” She answered quickly and the vampire looked at her suspiciously before turning away and texting someone. Stefan replied to her and said that he had been in contact with Klaus’ hybrids, which calmed her down a little.

“Stefan is on his way. This will be over soon.” Damon said out loud and Elena turned to him. 

“Will it? I mean, haven’t we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn’t this why we sent him to Denver?” She frowned and Nat looked away, knowing that she was right. 

“Well, we’ll get him out of this and we’ll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he’ll find an island girl.” Damon shrugged and Nat and Elena gave him a pointed look. Stefan entered the loft and looked at Damon. 

“Did you find the tunnel map?”

“Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started.” Damon told his brother, but Stefan shook his head. 

“Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He’ll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels.” 

“Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?” Damon asked confused. Nat and Stefan looked at each other briefly before the vampire turned to his brother. 

“Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it, so they’re our best bets.” Stefan explained and Damon narrowed his eyes. 

“Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom?” Stefan looked away at his question. “Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?” Damon asked suspiciously and he turned away. Nat gulped nervously and looked at Stefan.

“Stop being paranoid, Damon.” Nat told him and he glared at her. 

“Start telling the truth, Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?”

“I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out.” 

“Okay, what is with you two? We’re wasting time.” Elena interjected. 

“You know what, she’s right. Screw your plan. I’ll kill Connor myself.” Damon snapped and he and Elena started walking towards the door. Nat looked at Stefan and he nodded at her before rushing at his brother and stabbing him in the back with a vervain dart.

“Stefan!” Elena gasped and Nat motioned at the couch. He picked Damon up and laid him on it before taking his phone from inside the jacket. “Why are you doing this?” Elena asked loudly.

“Damon had the right idea with the tunnels.” Stefan told her as he opened up the picture of the map on Damon’s phone. “But I’m not gonna go in there if I can’t count on him to do it my way.”

“If you can’t count on him? You just vervained him.” Elena told him frowning. 

“Lena, do you think he cares about April or Matt? He’ll get Jeremy out for you, but then he’ll go after Connor, no matter who gets hurt.” Nat tried to reason with her and Stefan nodded. 

“Then I’m coming with you.” Elena said stubbornly and Nat pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. 

“You’re not coming with me, Elena.” Stefan told her as he walked closer to her. 

“You need my help, Stefan.”

“What if Connor attacks you and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you.”

“You don’t think that I-I-I’m afraid of that? Of course I am, Stefan. I’m barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt….” Elena said panicked and Stefan grabbed her face in his hands. 

“I’ll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you.”

“No.” She started shaking her head 

“Elena, listen to me, listen to me. This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Just stay here with Nat. Please.” Elena nodded reluctantly and Stefan kissed her. When she opened their eyes after their lips parted, Stefan was already gone.

Nat sighed and went to the bed, trying to calm her beating heart. She was nervous about things going terribly wrong with Connor and Stefan. She was also nervous about Damon and Elena finding out what exactly Stefan and her were hiding. Even if she was dying to tell them, she couldn’t.

“Why is your heart beating so loudly?” Elena asked her and Nat looked up at her sister. 

“I’m just scared for Jeremy and Stefan.” She said quickly. “Connor could hurt them. He won’t hesitate to do it.” 

“We just have to trust Stefan.” Nat nodded and Elena sat down next to her. They waited for some time for any updates on Stefan’s part but nothing happened. Suddenly, something exploded in the Grill and both girls stood up quickly, running to the window to see what was happening. 

“Oh my God.” Nat whispered and Elena started breathing heavily. She took her phone out and called Stefan. 

“Stefan, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what’s happening!” She left him a panicked voicemail. Suddenly, Damon started groaning from the couch, making Nat and Elena rush to him. “Damon, hey. Can you get up?” He sat up slowly but was burned by the rays of sunlight coming through the window, so he lied back down.

“Ow! Ow!” Elena looked down at his hand and frowned. 

“He took your ring? Why would he do that?!” Elena asked confused and Nat looked at them nervously. Damon rolled off the couch and onto the ground and both girls stood up.

“Because he’s playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring. Add it up.” He said hoarsely as he got up and sat on the arm of the sofa, away from the sunlight. “He’s either made a deal with Klaus or he’s compelled.” He frowned before turning to Nat. “And you.” Nat acted confused. “You know something. Spill.”

“I don’t know anything.” She replied defensively and he shook his head before grabbing her and pushing her to a wall away from the sunlight. She grunted and looked at him shocked. “What the hell?!” He took her vervain ring off and threw it at Elena. 

“What are you and Stefan hiding?” He compelled her. Luckily, Stefan had already compelled her first to not divulge their secret.

“We are not hiding anything.” She replied and he grumbled before letting her go. “So much for trust, huh?” She said before walking over to Elena and getting her ring back. 

“I need to get in there.” Elena said out loud and started to leave. 

“No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!” Damon tried to stop her and she turned around. 

“So am I, Damon!” She exclaimed angrily.

“Then you need to be smart.” He said as he looked up at her. “He doesn’t know you’re a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him.” Nat’s eyes widened and she bit her lip.

“I’m coming with you.” She told her sister. “Not up for discussion.” She said as she opened the door to the loft and walked out. Elena followed her and they got out of the building. As they were walking to the Grill, Nat looked at her sister. “Don’t kill him.”

“What?” 

“Lena, this will destroy you. If you kill him….” She tried to get her to think about her guilt so she wouldn’t kill the hunter. Without him, Klaus and Stefan’s efforts would be for nothing.

“He’s gonna kill Jeremy!” Elena exclaimed and Nat took a deep breath. 

“He won’t, okay? We’re gonna stop him, but don’t kill him.” Elena said nothing and walked over to the entrance of the Grill. She pushed her hair behind her ear and listened to what was going on inside before pushing the front door open and entering with Nat. Immediately, Nat noticed Connor pointing a gun at the bar and Jeremy standing on top of a mat with two bombs on his sides. Connor turned his head as soon as Elena and Nat entered. 

“Please!” She told him as he pointed the gun at both girls. “Don’t hurt him.” He pointed the gun back at Jeremy and Nat started breathing heavily.

“You come any closer, he’s dead.” He warned them.

“Guys, get out of here!” Jeremy yelled.

“He’s the only family that we have left. Just-just let him go.” Nat told him shakily.

“You hear that? Your girl and her sister are watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of them! On the count of three!” He yelled at Stefan. “One! Two!” Stefan suddenly stood up and raised his hands up in surrender. 

Connor pointed the gun at him and Elena rushed at him, making the hunter shoot the gun and hitting Jeremy in the process. Nat gasped and jumped back as Elena threw Connor to the ground and straddled him, grabbing him by the throat and choking him. At that same moment, Stefan rushed towards Jeremy and grabbed him before throwing both of them over a table. The bomb exploded and Nat covered her face before looking at her brother.

“Jeremy?!” Elena yelled panicked and Connor managed to rip her hand off his throat and toss her to the side. He rolled on top of her and grabbed her by the hair. He was about to stake her but her sister grabbed his wrist and fought back. Nat ran to them and kicked Connor hard on the shoulder, catching him by surprise and knocking him off Elena. Stefan rushed at him and grabbed him before vanishing. Nat sighed in relief and turned to Jeremy. 

Both girls ran to him and kneeled down next to him. They noticed his bloody wound and Elena quickly bit her wrist, placing it on Jeremy’s mouth. She touched his face and looked down at his wound. Nat noticed her face and how veins started growing under her eyes, but she quickly backed away. 

“I’m sorry- I…” She stammered as she turned away. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to hide it. I know you’re not going to hurt me.” Jeremy assured her.

“How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?” Elena asked frowning.

“He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo.” Nat gulped nervously and looked away. Elena didn’t know about this.

“His what?” Her sister asked as she turned back to him.

“His hunter’s mark. It’s invisible to everyone but me.” He said as if it was obvious, but Elena was still confused. “Stefan and Damon didn’t tell you about it?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Wait- wait, who else knows about this?” 

“Well, that’s the thing, I don’t even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can’t remember. Someone compelled me.” He said before looking at Nat. Elena suddenly stood up. 

“I think I know who.” She said furiously before turning around and rushing out of the Grill. Nat looked at her go and sighed heavily. 

“You know something.” She turned to Jeremy but said nothing. “He said you know more than you’re letting on, Nat. What does that mean?”

“Jer…”

“I didn’t say anything in front of Elena, but you need to tell me what the hell is going on. Since when do you keep secrets from her? And with Stefan nonetheless.” He said angrily and she looked down. 

“I can’t tell you. But trust me, I’m doing this for her. We both are.” She said, referring to her and Stefan. “Just don’t say anything, okay? Have a little faith in me.” She looked up at her brother softly and he sighed before nodding. 

“Fine.”

***

Nat opened the door to her bedroom and sighed heavily at the exhausting day she just had. Everything had gone terribly wrong. Jeremy knew something was up with her, Damon got Stefan to spill the truth about the cure and Elena had killed the hunter. Elena had made her first kill. Just great, Nat thought. She took her hoodie off and threw it on her bed, but instead of falling on the mattress, it fell on top of a box. She frowned and sat down, taking the box and placing it on her lap. There was a small card attached to it and when she read the handwritten note, a smile curved on her lips. 

_ For my favorite witch and oldest friend from your favorite Original _

She opened the box and found four little jars. Three of them contained herbs and the last one contained a light yellow paste. She took the jars out and examined them before seeing a sheet with something written in it. Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what this all meant before shaking her head and getting her phone out, dialling Kol and putting her phone on her ear. 

“Did you get it?”

“What is all this?” She asked him as she looked at the jars. 

“Well, I sent you three herbs: sage, wormwood and ripple wood. The sage is for privacy spells, you just need to keep it burning and no vampire will be able to eavesdrop on your business.” Nat smiled as she took the jar and put it on her nightstand. “The wormwood is traditionally used to induce visions and aid in astral projection. That way, we can see each other without having to physically be in the same place. The ripple wood will enhance the effect of other herbs. I’ll get you other herbs soon enough.”

“And the… paste?” She asked as she looked at the yellow substance. 

“That’s a healing ointment. I made it for you. When you’re injured badly, you can use that to accelerate the healing.” She bit her lip and placed the jars on the nightstand. “And the last thing: I’ve compiled a list of spells that I think are necessary for a witch of your caliber. I’ll teach you more in the summer, but for now, that’ll have to do.”

“Kol... “ She started. “Thank you, really. This is incredible and I… I’m so thankful.” She smiled broadly. “Connecting with this part of myself makes me really happy, and I appreciate all the help you’re giving me.” She said softly. 

“Of course, Natalia.” He assured her. “Losing the magic hurt me, but when we lost you… I think a little part of me died.” He confessed. “Having you back and you being able to do magic… it makes _me_ happy. I want to help you as much as I can. And I will.” 

“Thank you, Kol.” She paused for a moment before speaking again. “You know I love you, right?”

“Ah, of course. I love you too, my friend.” He told her and she laughed quietly. “Now, I’m gonna leave you, there’s a pretty blonde waiting for me at the bar.” 

“Goodbye, Kol.”

“Goodbye, Nat.” He hung up and Nat placed the phone on her nightstand. She grabbed the jars and placed them back on the box before standing up and moving it to her desk. She looked down at the box and smiled at it, thinking that maybe things didn’t go as planned today, but at least her magic was progressing. Now that made her really happy, not that anyone would know about it, anyways.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Elena killed Connor and Jeremy know something's up with Nat. I gotta say, I love writing Kol and Nat, so it pains me knowing that he will die in upcoming chapters ): I'm planning for that moment to be crucial in Nat's relationship with the others, so I'm hoping it can work out the way I want it to.
> 
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	50. We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“I can’t believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?” Elena asked out loud as she paced around the living room. Earlier in the night, Nat and Jeremy had woken up to her screams in the kitchen and immediately went down. But when they got there, Elena freaked out and stabbed Jeremy in the neck with a knife. Luckily, he was wearing his ring, but that didn’t make her sister feel any better. So she had called Damon and the three of them were waiting for Jeremy to wake up again. 

“Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?” Damon suggested jokingly and Nat and Elena glared at him. “You should have called Stefan.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.” She shook her head as she turned her back to them. “He’s been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what.” Damon and Nat looked at each other and then back at Elena, knowing exactly what Stefan had compelled Jeremy to forget.

“In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kinda trumps that. And you should have called Stefan.” 

“I don’t trust him right now, Damon.” Suddenly, the door opened and Stefan walked in looking worried.

“Hey.”

“PS, I called Stefan.” Damon mumbled as his brother walked over to Elena.

“What happened? Why did you call me?” Stefan asked the three of them. 

“I just- I need to go upstairs and shower.” Elena muttered. “Clean all the blood off my hands.” She held up her hands slightly before walking out of the room. In that moment, Jeremy gasped loudly as he came back to life. 

“Welcome back.” Nat told him. “How are you feeling?”

“What happened?”

“Long story, buy the e-book.” Damon told him. Stefan sighed and left the room, walking up the stairs to talk to Elena. Nat turned to Jeremy as he looked around the room. 

“Hey, come on.” She grabbed his arm gently and turned to Damon. “Can you start cleaning up, please? I’ll just change and help you.” He nodded and walked to the kitchen to start cleaning up Jeremy’s blood. Nat turned back to Jeremy and looked at him worriedly. “You okay?”

“I don’t know what’s going on.” He muttered as they start walking up stairs. “Is Elena okay?” She inhaled deeply and shrugged.

“I think she’s just taking Connor’s death badly. But she’ll be okay soon. We just need to give her some time.” She told him and he nodded. “Okay, now go clean up.” He went to his bedroom and Nat went to hers. As soon as her bathroom door closed, she exhaled and shut her eyes. 

God, this was a mess. Connor’s death was affecting Elena more than they imagined and now Jeremy had gotten hurt because of it. On top of it, they had no way to find the cure now, unless they found another hunter, which was basically impossible at this point. Nat shook her head and took a quick shower. She then got dressed quickly and went downstairs. 

“There you are, you dirty liar.” Damon teased as soon as she entered the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a clean rag. She knelt down on the floor and cleaned the remaining blood on the floor and the counter. 

“I couldn’t tell you, Damon. I’m sorry. Klaus would’ve killed me.” 

“Oh, cut the crap. We both know he would never do that.” Damon scoffed. “Maybe just rip your tongue out.” He added jokingly and she shook her head, placing the bloody rag on a bucket. Stefan entered the room in that moment and they turned to him. “Where did Jeremy go?” 

“School. Bonnie has him volunteering for some occult exhibit.” Stefan told them and Nat raised an eyebrow. 

“Or maybe he didn’t want to linger in a house where his sister just jammed a knife in his neck.” Nat glared at Damon and he shrugged. Suddenly, Stefan’s phone started ringing and he took it out, sighing when he saw who it was. 

“It’s Klaus.” Great, he was gonna get all murder-y, Nat thought. 

“Ooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper, dance with the devil.” Damon said amusedly. 

“I’m glad you find this amusing, Damon. If he finds out we told you about the cure, he’ll kill the three of us.” Nat told him and he shrugged.

“Quit avoiding him, that means shady. Shady people get outed.” Stefan sighed and picked up, putting it on speakerphone.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stefan said immediately. 

“Well, I can’t imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future.” Klaus said calmly. 

“Well, it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t sworn us to secrecy.” Nat spoke up as she looked between both brothers. 

“Well, life’s full of ifs, Natalia, love. But let’s accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five, we’ll find another. It may take centuries, but we’ve got nothing but time, right?” He asked and Stefan frowned. 

“You’re using your calm voice today. Who’s getting killed?” 

“Not you, if that’s what you’re worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?” Klaus asked and they looked at each other.

“What do you know about that?” Nat asked immediately. 

“I’ll tell you. Where are you two at?”

“My house.” Nat replied. 

“How convenient. So am I.” A knock sounded outside and Stefan hung up. He and Nat walked out of the room and she opened the front door, her and Stefan stepping outside and past Klaus. “You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside.”

“It’s bad enough we’re out here talking to you. What do you know?” Stefan asked as he walked down the stairs of the porch with Nat, Klaus following them. 

“I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there’s a bit of a consequence.” 

“What kind of consequence?” Nat asked crossing her arms.

“The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny, he’ll take you down with him.” He explained and Stefan furrowed his brows. 

“What do you mean? Connor’s dead.”

“I mean, Connor’s death won’t prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She’ll need to come with me now, I’ll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects.” Nat narrowed her eyes at his words. What exactly did he mean?

“She’s not going anywhere with you.” Stefan said quickly. 

“Well, if we leave her alone, she’ll take her own life before the day is out.” Klaus retorted and turned to Nat. “You know this is her best option.”

“She’s stronger than that.” Stefan argued. 

“Is she? Believe me, it’s for her own good.” Suddenly, the front door opened and they turned to it, seeing Elena run into the porch. But when she spotted Klaus, she stopped. He seized the distraction and rushed at her, grabbing her and vanishing from the house. 

“Elena!” Damon walked out onto the porch and looked at the spot Elena was just in before turning to Stefan and Nat. He grumbled and turned away, entering the house again. Stefan and Nat walked inside and headed to the kitchen, seeing Damon standing there already. “What do we do now?”

“I’m gonna call Bonnie.” Stefan said. “Klaus said it was a curse, maybe she might know how to reverse it or something.” He walked away and Nat sighed. 

“He’s not gonna hurt her.” She muttered and Damon looked at her pointedly. “He needs her to make hybrids when we find that cure. He was right, she needs to be locked up.” At that, Damon looked at her in disbelief. “But… it would be better if we could keep an eyes on her.” Nat added and he turned around. 

“What did the witch say?” 

“She’s on her way.” Stefan told them and Nat nodded before grabbing the bloody rags and throwing them in the trash. After that, she cleaned the kitchen for a while until it looked good. 

“I’m here.” Bonnie’s voice came through the front door and she looked up, seeing her friend now entering the kitchen. “What happened?”

“We lost Elena.” Stefan said sheepishly and her eyes widened. 

“You lost her?” 

“Well, lost is a very strong words, we just technically don’t know where she is.” Damon replied and she narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter’s curse.” Stefan said.

“How does Klaus even know about this?” Bonnie asked confused. 

“How does Klaus know anything? Guy’s like a billion years old.” Damon muttered and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“A thousand.” She corrected him. “He said it was a witch’s curse.” Nat told Bonnie and she shook her head softly. 

“You know if I could do anything to help, I would. But I…” Bonnie started but Damon shook his head. 

“But nothing, wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever. Both of you.” He told Nat and Bonnie.

“The spirits won’t let me do the magic I’d need to break the curse and Nat can’t siphon it, it would kill her.” She explained. “But I can ask Shane for help, he knows everything about everything.”

“Great, you two do your thing.” Stefan said. 

“Where are you going?” Damon asked him confused. 

“I’m gonna get her back.” He was about to leave but Nat stopped him. 

“Ah, ah. I’m coming with you. I don’t trust you not to get killed in the process.” She told him and he nodded reluctantly. They walked over to the door and stepped outside, heading to his car. They got inside and Stefan drove away for a while before stopping on a street. “He must have her in his house.” Nat told him and he nodded. 

“Yeah, only problem is the dozen hybrids he must have patrolling.” He muttered and Nat’s eyes lit up. 

“Tyler.” He turned to her. “Maybe he can tell them to back away.” Stefan seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding and taking his phone out. He dialled Caroline and put it on speakerphone.

“Hey, what’s up?” Her voice sounded through the phone.

“Hey, I need a favor.” 

“What is it?”

“Elena is apparently cursed because she killed the hunter and Klaus took her. We need to Tyler to get the other hybrids away so we can get her out.” Nat said.

“I know we’re probably asking the impossible, but…”

“Actually, you’re not.” 

***

“Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do, how to help. When she showed up here, I thought it was just a coincidence, but it turns out she’s been helping one of them, her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them out from under Klaus.” Tyler explained to Stefan and Nat and they looked at each other surprised. 

“So… are you telling us that Chris isn’t sired anymore?” Stefan asked and Caroline smiled. 

“That’s exactly what he’s telling you.” Nat smiled at Tyler and nodded. 

“Great, then what do we do now?” She asked Stefan. 

“We just need to talk to Chris and get him to help us.”

“Klaus isn’t gonna let you just talk to him.” Caroline told him and Nat smiled at her. 

“Not if he’s distracted.” They looked at her and she shrugged. “I actually need to talk to him, so maybe I can distract him long enough for you to get her out.” Stefan nodded and looked at Tyler. 

“Do you know where he’s at?” 

“Let me ask Chris.” He walked out of the room and called the other hybrid. After a couple of minutes of waiting, he came back and looked at Nat. “He’s at the Grill. We need to get to his house now while Nat distracts him.” 

“Okay.” She looked at Stefan. “Drop me off?” She asked him and he nodded. 

“Let’s go.” The four of them walked to the front door and Stefan and Nat got inside his car while Caroline and Tyler got inside hers. They drove for a few minutes until they arrived at the Grill and Nat opened the door. 

“Keep me updated.” She told him and he nodded. She stepped outside and headed to the entrance. She went inside and looked around until she spotted Klaus sitting on the bar drinking a glass of red wine. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. “Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it.” She told him as she stood next to him. 

“Natalia.” He acknowledged her. “What do you want?”

“Well, I want you to give Elena back.”

“Ah, they sent you to sweet talk me.” He realized with a smile. “Almost good form, but I’m afraid I can’t do it.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. “She needs my help.” 

“I know.” She muttered before sitting down.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked and she smiled at him. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He waved at the bartender and pointed at his cup, gesturing for him to bring her Nat one. 

“What do you really want?” She looked at him and furrowed her brows at his question. “I know you. You want to say something.” She sighed and looked down at her hands. 

“Here you go.” The bartender placed the cup of red wine in front of her and she smiled thankfully at him before taking a sip of her drink.

“I…” She started. “I don’t know, Nik. I don’t like this.”

“Oh, so we’re back to Nik now.” He told her and she scoffed. 

“This is exactly what I mean!” She exclaimed. “You and I, we’re in a weird place and I don’t like it.”

“If I remember correctly, you said that we were done.” He reminded her.

“And I meant that.” He looked at bit hurt and looked away. “I just-”

“You what?”

“I don’t wanna lose you…” She said quietly and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Nik, I- you’re important to me. You always have been.” She told him and he shook his head. 

“Yet you stopped my heart and stuck me in a coffin.” He retorted. 

“You were about to kill my sister. Did you seriously expect me to just let you do that? After we lost literally every family member we had?” She asked him in disbelief. “Jeremy, Elena and I…. we’re all each other has. I couldn’t just let her die. She’s my sister. My twin.” She paused and took a sip of her wine. “I was terrified.” She confessed and he looked at her confused. 

“Why?”

“Because it wasn’t easy. Making that kind of choice is hard, and it broke my heart. Seeing you desiccated and… not alive and kicking.” She told him. “The look of betrayal in your eyes felt like a thousand knives were being plunged into my heart at once.”

“I didn’t care that they decided to desiccate me.” He said after a moment. “It only hurt because you were the one that did it. I thought we were stronger than that.” He admitted and her lips parted. 

“We are, Nik.” She looked him in the eyes. “I don’t ever want to do that again. Everyday I feel torn, because Elena needed my help, but at what cost?” She said. “I just… did I lose you?” She whispered sadly and he looked at her for a moment, seemingly conflicted. At that moment, her phone rang indicating that she had a new text. She sighed, and took it out, knowing it might be Stefan. When she opened the message, she skimmed through it quickly, her heart skipping a beat before looking up at the hybrid. He raised and eyebrow and she licked her lips. 

“So, here’s the thing. I didn’t just come here to try to get you to let Elena go and to talk about this.”

“You don’t say.” He told her. 

“I also came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did.” His face got serious and she gulped nervously. “And don’t get mad, but then he lost her.” He got up furiously and Nat got up too. “Nik.”

“Natalia, you’re beautiful, but if you don’t stop talking, I will rip your tongue out.” He snapped at her before turning around. 

“They figured out how to stop the hallucinations.” He stopped walking and turned back to her expectantly. 

“Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me.” 

“Jeremy needs to kill a vampire and become one of the Five.” 

“Perfect, let’s go turn someone.” He said but Nat shook her head. 

“No, wait.” She grabbed his wrist. “Can’t we just- I don’t know, use one of your hybrids?” She asked and he narrowed his eyes at her. “We can’t just kill someone!” She whispered angrily. 

“Why would I hand out one of my hybrids just like that? Are you mad?” He asked her quietly. 

“Nik, please.” She said softly and he stared at her for a moment before looking away. 

“On one condition.” She nodded and he looked at her. “You get me a date with Caroline.” Her mouth opened in shock and she looked at him in disbelief.

“Are you serious right now?!”

“Pick Jeremy’s first vampire then.” He said smugly. She thought about it for a moment before grumbling. 

“Fine! Get your hybrid ready.” She said angrily and walked away. 

***

“No, Care. I know it sounds crazy and you probably don’t want to do it, but it was the only way he would give up one of his hybrids.” Nat said on the phone as she walked with Stefan and Jeremy to Tyler’s house. 

“Actually, I think it might be a good idea.” 

“You do?”

“Yeah, he thinks Tyler and I broke up because of Hayley. So this might steer him off the fact that they are trying to unsire his hybrids.” 

“Okay then. Thanks for this.”

“Isn’t it weird?” The blonde asked and Nat took a deep breath, Stefan looking at her as she talked to Caroline. 

“A little. But that’s okay, Nik and I are not together anymore. I don’t think we’ll get back together, so…”

“Oh, God no. This is only because of the hybrids. I would never be with him.” Caroline said, disgusted at Nat’s insinuation. She laughed lightly and shook her head. 

“Okay, I gotta leave you.” She hung up the phone and looked at Stefan, who was already by Tyler’s front door with a stake ready. She turned to Jeremy, who was holding a cleaver in his hands. “You ready for this?” Nat asked him softly and he nodded. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” He assured her and she nodded. They turned to the open door and saw Stefan going through and stabbing the hybrid. That was Jeremy’s signal. They walked inside too and found Hayley, presumably, with her hand covering her mouth and Tyler standing next to her. 

“Jeremy?” Tyler asked confused before his face changed into one of anger. “What the hell, man?!” 

“I’m sorry.” Stefan said and looked at Jeremy, nodding after. Her brother raised his hand and chopped Chris’ head off with the cleaver, making Hayley scream and cover her face in horror. Nat looked at her brother and saw him staring down at his hand, his tattoo seemingly growing. Nat looked up at Klaus and saw him staring at the dead hybrid expressionless before walking through the door. 

“Get him home.” Nat told Stefan before following Klaus. “Nik!” He didn’t stop walking and she caught up to him. 

“What?”

“I’m going with you.” She told him and he looked at her for a moment before nodding and heading to his car. They got in soundlessly and drove to his house. Nat was gathering her thoughts during the ride, trying to find the words to say what she wanted to say. She looked out the window and thought about how complicated her life had gotten in the span of a year. Sometimes, she wished she was just a clueless, normal girl who didn’t know the things she knew right now. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice when they got to Klaus’ house. She was drawn out of her wandering mind when he opened his door and got out. She shook her head and got out of the car too. He walked quietly to the front door and stepped inside, Nat following him to the parlor. Immediately he poured himself a drink and looked at her, offering one, but she shook her head, opting to sit on the couch instead. 

“So, what do you want to say?”

“Come.” She patted the spot next to her on the couch and he walked slowly, sitting on it after and looking at her questioningly. “I don’t want to lose you, Nik.” She said quietly. 

“Natalia…”

“I really don’t.” She looked at him sadly. “You have been a part of my life, an important one, for such a long time. You have been there for me in my worst moments. You helped me get over my heartbreak and got me out of a place I didn’t think I would be able to get out. You taught me to love again and how to be happy.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I love you, I have always loved you, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.”

“You’re just not in love with me anymore.” He told her quietly and she bit her lip. 

“You aren’t either.” He looked away and she grabbed his hand gently. “Don’t lie to me, I’ve noticed that. Your interest in Caroline is not to make me jealous, you really are attracted to her.” He turned back to her and she saw his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You and I, we have changed so much, and I don’t think we’re in love with the people we have become. And there’s nothing wrong with that, I just think we should stop pretending.” She scooted over and sat closer to him, never taking his eyes off of her. “Nik, there are just some thing we can’t go back to, no matter how hard we try.”

“Don’t leave me.” He told her after a moment and she smiled at him.

“Never.” She cupped his cheek gently and he placed his hand on top of hers. “I stood by you a thousand years ago, and I’ll stand by you now.” She said softly. “But you need to stop hurting my friends and family.” She said and he rolled his eyes playfully before nodding and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“Friends?”

“Maybe something more.” She answered and he laughed lightly. 

“Best friends, then.” He told her and she smiled. “Maybe now you can tell me all about your feelings for my brother.” She looked up at him confused and he gave her a pointed look. “You never forget your first love.” He told her softly and she looked down. “Now, let’s get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” He laid down on the couch and she laid down next to him, placing her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep with his arms wrapped around her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Klaus and Nat are no longer in love with each other and they both accepted it. So now their relationship is gonna be more friendly rather than romantic :) What do you think about that? By the way, when I wrote the last part, I listened to Can’t Go Back by Rosi Golan, if you’d like to get in the mood ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	51. My Brother's Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Nat and Elena walked down the steps of the Lockwood Mansion looking for Caroline. They were going to help with the decoration for the pageant tomorrow, Elena using it more as a distraction from her break up with Stefan. She had told Nat all about it when she got home that morning after falling asleep in Klaus’ house. They walked over to Caroline as she spoke on the phone and looked at her. When they finally stood in front of her, she hung up and smiled at them. 

“Hey.” Elena said and Caroline smiled lightly at both of them. 

“Hi. I’m gonna need you guys to help me arrange the flowers at every table.” Nat and Elena nodded and immediately got to work. 

“So, I broke up with Stefan.” Elena said softly after some time. Caroline turned to her nodded slowly. 

“I know, Stefan told me.” She said and looked away for a moment before turning back to her. “Look, I’m your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? Because Stefan is your soulmate.” She told Elena. Nat sighed quietly and kept arranging some flowers, not liking the point Caroline was getting to. “Sorry, picking sides.”

“It’s not like I don’t love Stefan anymore, but I can’t deny that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense.” Elena confessed. 

“Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details.” Caroline said with a disgusted face. 

“He did?” Elena asked her, face clearly showing surprise before it turned to worry. “Is he okay?”

“No, he’s heartbroken.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?”

“No, but you weren’t supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart.” Caroline retorted and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Well, he did and that’s exactly what I am. Confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean.” Elena said out loud. Before Caroline could say anything else, a man walked down the steps and towards the three girls. 

“Excuse me, I’m a little lost. I’m here to interview contestants.” He said politely. 

“You’re Professor Shane.” Elena said and he smiled at her. The three girls looked at each other before turning back to the man. 

“Yeah, that’s right. Professor by day, pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I’m apparently awarding a scholarship.” He said with an awkward smile before looking at the girls expectantly.

“Uh, inside the parlor.” Caroline informed him and he pointed up towards the house.

“Right in here?” He asked.

“Mhm.” Caroline nodded. 

“All right, I’ll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination.” He said and the girls laughed quietly. He walked away and the three girls looked at each other. 

“He’s the one who told Damon how to break the hunter’s curse.” Elena told them.

“He’s also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep.” Caroline said. 

“And now he’s judging Miss Mystic Falls?” Nat asked raising an eyebrow.

“Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?” Elena asked skeptically. Nat shrugged and turned back to her flowers. 

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but he definitely gives me the creeps.” She muttered and finished the arrangement of that table. Elena and Caroline turned back to work on the decoration, and soon, the flowers were done. Caroline walked away to check on other things while Elena went inside the house to help with the decoration there. Nat helped some of the people outside with other things when suddenly her phone started ringing. “Excuse me.” She told the guy she was helping as she got her phone out and walked a few feet away. “Hello?” She asked distracted as one of the girls showed her a vase and she gave her a thumbs up.

“Natalia.” Elijah’s voice sounded through the phone and her heart skipped a beat. “Is this a bad moment?”

“No!” She exclaimed quickly before shaking her head and laughing nervously. “I mean, no. I’m helping Caroline with the decoration for Miss Mystic Falls pageant.” She explained and he hummed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as she started walking slowly to the entrance of the house. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing and how you were handling Elena’s situation.” 

“As well as I can. Except, Jeremy is now one of the Five and your brother is doing everything he can to find a cure.” By the sharp intake of breath, Nat figured her knew about the cure. “Why didn’t any of you mention the existence of it?”

“The Five were extinct and so was the map.” He said simply. “You need to be very careful with this, Natalia.”

“I will.” She assured him. “How are you, anyways?”

“I should be asking you that. How is Niklaus behaving?” He asked her and she smiled. 

“You’ll be glad to know that we patched things up.” 

“Oh, so you two…” He trailed off quietly.

“No.” She said quickly. “We agreed to stay friends.”

“Oh.”

“Yep, we’re not _it_ for each other. I think we’re both happier this way, you know? He’s after Caroline, which good for him, but I don’t think she’ll give in.” She said laughing. 

“And you? Anyone… special in your life?” He asked shyly and she smiled. She stopped walking a few feet away from Caroline and she looked at her questioningly, wanting to know why she wasn’t working.

“Not really. I, uh… I think my heart already belongs to a certain vampire.” She said quietly, her heart beating out of her chest at her admission. “An Original one.” She added and he got quiet all of a sudden.

“Does it? Kol will be thrilled, I’m sure.” He teased her and she laughed loudly, Caroline looking at her confused. 

“Very funny.” She told him over the phone. “I mean it, Elijah. But, and there is a but, I need some time. After this whole thing with the cure is over and I graduate, Kol and I will be travelling for the summer.”

“Hm.”

“But after that, I think you still have a promise to keep.” She reminded him. 

“Right, of course. I never back down on my word.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” She told him. “Now, I’m gonna have to leave you, because Caroline here is about to murder for not working on the decoration.”

“Goodbye, Natalia.” He said before hanging up. Nat put her phone on her pocket and looked up at Caroline, who was staring at her with raised eyebrows and arms crossed. 

“I’m glad you found time to flirt over the phone instead of working.” Nat rolled her eyes and smiled as three girls walked towards them with flower arrangements. “Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!” Caroline said loudly and the girls came to a halt. “Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize.” The girls nodded nervously and turned around, walking off quickly. “Yeah, thank you.” Caroline said before looking down at her clipboard on her hands. 

“Now, how did I know I’d find you at the helm of this ship?” Klaus’ voice startled Nat and she turned to see the hybrid staring at her blonde friend with a smile on his face. Caroline looked at him and then back at her clipboard. 

“Go away, I’m busy.”

“I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow.” He said and Caroline looked at him.

“How about a quarter to never?” She said snarkily before looking away again. Nat stifled a laugh and looked down as Klaus moved close to Caroline. 

“I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids.” He reminded her. 

“Yes, a date. Like to a movie where we don’t have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us.” Caroline retorted and Nat looked at them amusedly. Oh, she was not going to make this easy for Klaus, Nat could tell. 

“Well, surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won’t be hosting the party alone.” Caroline turned around and looked at him fully. “And I assume you’re not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend.” He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and Nat narrowed her eyes at him. That’s low, she thought. 

“Fine. If you insist on coming, meet me here. Two p.m.” She said and started to walk away. “Black tie optional.” She quickly turned around and pointed at him. “And I already have a dress, so don’t even _think_ of getting me so much as a corsage, you understand?” He looked down submissively and nodded as Caroline walked up the stairs. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Caroline.” He said with a broad smile before turning to Nat. 

“No corsage, Nik.” She said and they both laughed. 

“Who are you bringing?” He asked her and she shook her head. 

“Myself.” 

“Hm.” He narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure if you told Elijah, he would be here right this moment. No questions asked.” He shrugged.

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your input.” She told him with a sarcastic smile before walking away. “I’ll see you tomorrow. And don’t be late, Caroline will kill you if you are even one second late.” She said loudly.

***

“Blue.” Nat, Caroline and Elena said at the same time. They were in one of the rooms upstairs helping April get ready for the pageant, and she was holding up two dresses, one red and one blue. 

“Really? The blue seems a little safe.” April said frowning and Elena shook her head. 

“Safe is good when it comes to the judges.” She assured the young girl and Nat nodded. 

“She’s right. Gracie Lockwood had a three-foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court.” Caroline said and Nat and Elena laughed. She had forgotten about that fiasco. Nat had been lucky last year and hadn’t participated. It just wasn’t her thing, really.

“She got my vote.” Damon said entering the room. They sobered up and Nat glanced at Elena, seeing her breath cut short and her eyes widening slightly. 

“Get out, lurker!” Caroline said and threw something at him, hitting him in the chest. 

“Ouch.” He said sarcastically and the blonde walked over to him. “Where’s Professor Shane?” He asked her. 

“Check the judges’ table.” She said and started to close to door before walking back to Nat and Elena. Before the door could close, Damon put his hand up and pushed it back open, turning to April. 

“Red one, definitely.” He told the young girl and Caroline stopped in the middle of the room, crossing her arms and glaring at him. 

“We’ve already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy.” Caroline said before glancing at Nat and Elena. Nat nodded and gave Damon a pointed look. 

“It’s a pageant. That’s the whole point.” He retorted. The blonde placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don’t think you did.” Nat smiled amusedly at that and looked at her friend.

“Neither did Elena and she wore blue.” Damon shrugged.

“Nobody cares what you think.” Caroline said, starting to get frustrated by his presence.

“I care.” April interjected and they all turned to her.

“See? April cares.” Damon said before looking at her sister. “Red, right, Elena?” Nat and Caroline looked at her sister and she looked at the human. 

“The red is pretty.” She shrugged and Caroline’s face fell while Damon smirked. 

“And my work here is done.” He said before walking out of the room. Nat and Caroline looked at Elena puzzled and she gulped as she looked at the spot Damon was just standing in.

“Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one?” The blonde asked her. 

“What happened to safe is good?” Nat asked her and Elena looked at them for a moment before shaking her head and turning to April.

“Whichever one you want to wear, April.” She told her before walking out of the room to follow Damon. Caroline watched her leave and turned to Nat confused. 

“What just happened?” Nat shook her head slowly, wondering the same thing. 

“Uh, we’re gonna let you get changed, April.” Nat told the girl before grabbing Caroline’s wrist and dragging her away. “Caroline…”

“That was very weird, Nat. What the hell is wrong with her?” She asked quietly as they walked outside. 

“I don’t know, but… let’s just focus on the pageant, okay?” Caroline nodded and skimmed through the crowd. 

“You’re right. I already see things going wrong with this thing.” She muttered before walking away, leaving Nat in the middle of the lawn. She followed her friend with her eyes and saw her picking up champagne glasses from tables before walking angrily towards a bus boy and telling him off. She shook her head and walked through the crowd of people for a minute before seeing Tyler and a girl by a table. 

“Tyler.” She walked over to him and he looked at her. “Hey, I’m, uh, really sorry about your friend Chris.” She said quietly and he frowned. Before he could say anything, the girl next to him spoke. 

“You’re Klaus’ ex. That is before he dumped you for Caroline, right?” She said in a bitchy tone. Nat turned to her and smiled at her coldly. 

“I have a name and he didn’t dump me for her.” She corrected the werewolf. “You must be Tyler’s side chick.” She looked her up and down. 

“I have a name.” The werewolf retorted. 

“Hayley. I know.” Nat said. 

“Natalia Gilbert.” Hayley said with a smirk. 

“Perfect, you know my name.” Nat said before raising her eyebrows. “Now, Hayley, why don’t you stay out of my business and focus on your little side project?” She said before turning around. She was about to walk away but the werewolf grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. 

“And how do I know you won’t go babbling that information to that disgusting prick?” Hayley asked her seriously. Nat looked down at her hands before looking back up. 

“It’s none of my business and I don’t really care about you or your little hybrid friends.” She told her matter of factly before shaking herself off of her grip. “And don’t ever put your nasty werewolf hands on me again.” She said with a sarcastic smile before walking away and joining Elena a few feet away. 

“As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year’s Miss Mystic Court.” Caroline said on the microphone with a wide smile. Everyone started clapping and Nat glanced at her sister, noticing the looks her and Damon were giving each other. Music started playing and Nat turned back to the stage. “We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark.” There was a round of applause for her as she walked down the stone steps. “Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsay.” Nat and Elena clapped for the girl when Matt approached them. 

“Have you seen Jeremy?” He asked them and they looked at him. 

“He’s probably up there with the escorts.” Nat told him as another girl was introduced and more applauses were heard. The three of them turned to the escorts trying to spot Jeremy, but he wasn’t there. 

“Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts. He’s not here.” Nat and Elena exchanged worried glances at Matt’s words. “Did he tell you about his nightmares?” 

“What nightmares?” Elena asked him concerned. 

“The ones where he kills you.” Nat and Elena gave him surprised looks and he nodded. 

“Katherine Wilson accompanied by Eric Hanson.” Caroline said over the microphone and another round of applause was heard.

“We’ll find him, but…” Nat started and looked at the stairs, seeing April walking down. “April’s about to get abandoned.” She sighed and Matt shook his head. 

“I got this.” He assured them.

“Okay.” Elena told him with a smile and he walked away. 

“And finally, we have a last minute entry. April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert.” Caroline said on the microphone as April continued to walk down the steps, but she stopped as she looked around for Jeremy. Caroline looked around too, the smile still on her face despite the obvious problem. Suddenly, Matt walked up to where the escorts were lined up and held out his arm for April. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked down the remainder of the stairs with a wide smile, taking Matt’s arm immediately. 

They walked to the dance floor and faced each other. Matt told April something and she smiled, nodding after. The girls and their escorts bowed to each other and began the dance. Nat turned to Elena to tell her they should call Jeremy but caught her staring at Damon. 

“Lena.” Her sister turned to her and Nat nodded to the side, gesturing for them to get out of there and look for her brother. They walked away from the crowd and Elena took her phone out, calling Jeremy. 

“Hey, what’s with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?” Caroline asked frowning as she walked over to them.

“We’re calling him right now.” Nat told her just as Damon walked up to them. 

“He’s not picking up.” Elena said and put her phone down. 

“Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it’s fine.” Damon told her and Nat glared at him. 

“Matt said that Jeremy’s been having nightmares about killing vampires and he’s been hiding it from me.” At that, Caroline looked surprised, but Damon just shrugged it off. 

“Relax, I’m sure he’s fine.” Damon assured them. 

“I don’t know, I have a bad feeling.” Elena said and Nat nodded in agreement. 

“If I’m not worried, you shouldn’t be worried. Let it go. I’ll go look for him.” Damon said and Elena nodded. 

“Okay.” She said and he walked away. 

“Okay, you go home, I’m gonna start asking around here.” Caroline told them as she looked around. 

“Maybe Damon’s right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods.” Nat looked at her sister in disbelief. That didn’t sound right. Jeremy might have been going through some stuff, but she knew for a fact he wouldn’t just miss this. She had caught him practicing the dance he would need to do with April and even helped him a few days ago. Something wasn’t right.

“No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he’s never right. How can you not see that?” Caroline asked Elena loudly and she glared at her. 

“I don’t know, but why do I think that you won’t hesitate to tell me?” She said and Caroline sighed. 

“Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so-called “feelings” for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgement and I don’t like it.” She said loudly just as Klaus walked over to them and stood next to the blonde. “And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf.” Nat’s eyes widened at her words and she turned to her friend shocked. 

“Caroline!” She exclaimed but Caroline paid her no attention. 

“Easy, love, you’re making a scene.” Klaus told her quietly as he looked at the people around them.

“Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier.” Elena snapped at her before walking away. Caroline stood there with a blank look on her face before grumbling.

“How did I become the bad guy?” 

“Let this one tell you all about it, it’s basically in his nature.” Nat muttered as she pointed at Klaus before walking away too. 

That was way out of line, Nat thought, even for Caroline. She got that the blonde didn’t like Elena and Damon together, but her sister was right. This wasn’t easy for her, she was very torn and confused, and Caroline’s angry rant was not helping her in the slightest. Nat took a deep breath and walked with her head down, not noticing the two people walking towards her. 

“Nat.” She looked up and found Luke and Lucy smiling at her. 

“Hey, you guys.” She said with a soft smile. 

“I really like your dress, Nat.” Lucy told her and Nat laughed lightly. 

“Yeah, I raided Rebekah’s closet and found this.” She pointed at the dress. 

“Where is she? I haven’t seen her around.” Luke asked her furrowing his brows. Nat opened her mouth and tilted her head. 

“Uh, she’s been away visiting her brother.” She lied and they nodded. “Anyways, Lucy.” She looked at the girl. “How come you didn’t participate in the pageant?”

“Oh, it’s not really my thing.” She laughed and looked down, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I prefer just watching from the sidelines. Too much stress up there.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Nat replied before she remembered her brother. “You guys haven’t seen Jeremy by any chance, have you?”

“No. Why? Is everything okay?” Luke asked and she nodded. 

“Yeah, I just need to talk to him.” She told them as she looked around and spotted Damon sitting on one of the tables. “Well, I gotta go. I’ll see you guys later.” She smiled one last time before walking over to Damon. 

“Found Jeremy.” He told her as soon as she sat down. She looked at him questioningly and he took a sip of his champagne glass. “Stefan roped him into killing more vampires so he could complete the mark.”

“He what?!” Nat asked loudly and Damon looked at her. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he wants to cure Elena as soon as possible.” Damon shrugged and Nat sighed. 

“This whole thing is becoming a mess.” She muttered as a waiter passed through their table and offered her a champagne glass. She smiled politely at him and took it, drinking from it quickly. 

“Tell me about it.” Damon mumbled. “So, Klaus and blondie?” He asked, changing the subject and she looked at Damon, seeing him already staring at the pond. She turned around and spotted Klaus and Caroline sitting on a stone bench laughing and drinking champagne. A small smile curved up on her lips and she looked back at her glass. “You don’t look… I don’t know, jealous.” Damon noted. 

“That’s because I’m not.” She told him.

“Right, you two hate each other now.” 

“We actually fixed things.” She said looking up at him. He frowned and looked at Klaus before looking back at her. 

“Then why aren’t you sitting there with him?”

“Because I’m not in love with him anymore.” She said simply before taking a sip of her champagne. 

“So, what, you’re in love with Elijah?” He asked her confused.

“You never forget your first love.” She said softly and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Does that mean you forgave him for what he did?” Her lips parted and she looked at Klaus, all happy and laughing with Caroline. 

“I never understood why he would do that, you know?” She started. “Why he would sacrifice us for the sake of his brother’s happiness.” She took a deep breath and looked back at Damon. “But when I made that choice, when I decided to stop Nik’s heart and save Elena, I understood perfectly. It’s not that he didn’t love me enough, he just loved his brother too much.” She paused and looked away. “And so do I. I would do anything for Elena and Jeremy, even if it meant sacrificing my own happiness.”

“So why isn’t he here with you right now?” Damon asked her.

“Because I need some time to find the cure with you guys, graduate and then I’m travelling for the summer with Kol. I also need some time on my own, you know? No romance, just me discovering myself. When we’re ready, we’ll see about being together again.” She said with a smile. 

“Huh, didn’t know about your future escapade with that Original dick.” He said raising his eyebrows and drinking the rest of his champagne. 

“Hey, he’s my friend.” She said glaring playfully at him. “Best friend, really.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He dismissed her and looked over a few tables away from them. “What is up with those two?” Nat followed his gaze and found Hayley talking with Professor Shane. She furrowed her brows at their coziness and looked back at Damon, who suddenly stood up. She stood up too and found Tyler about to walk past them. “Oh, hey.” The hybrid stopped and looked at him. “How do those two know each other?” He asked, pointing at Hayley and Shane. 

“They don’t. Paranoid much?” Tyler said raising his eyebrows. 

“The Council just got burnt to a crisp. Some mysterious hunter just blew through town and this guy just happens to know everything about everything.” Damon listed the facts and Nat looked at Tyler. 

“Yes, paranoid.” She finished and they turned to the werewolf and the man, seeing him standing up and walking inside the house. Nat turned to Damon and he nodded. They walked away and followed Shane into the house, Damon leading her to one of the various rooms of the mansion. 

“Oh, you again.” Shane laughed when Nat and Damon entered the room. “I must be the least intimidating mass-murderer ever.” He said sarcastically and Nat crossed her arms, staring at him suspiciously. 

“Well, you still never gave me a name, and it’s kind of urgent.” Damon shrugged as he walked closer to him.

“Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, all right. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible.” Shane told the vampire before walking past him, but Damon rushed in front of him. The man looked at Damon and started laughing. “Subtle.” He noted. 

“Like you didn’t already know.” Nat told him as she walked closer to Damon to stand next to him. 

“Well.” Shane said as he looked between them. 

“You have five seconds to give me another name or you die.” Damon threatened him.

“You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing: even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform.” Nat looked at him curiously and narrowed her eyes at him.

“What kind of witch?” She asked him. 

“Come on, Natalia. Or is it Iliana?” He asked and she glared at him before grabbing him by the wrist and squeezing it hard. 

“Ooh, I love pressure points.” Damon said smirking.

What kind of witch?” Nat pressed on.

“Come on, you’re a big girl, you can figure this one out.” He told her and she thought about it for a moment before Caroline’s words from yesterday came to mind.

“A Bennett witch.” She realized. 

“Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the three of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there? Between a vampire she hates and Klaus’ girl, I think the answer is obvious.” Nat glared at him and released him from his grasp. “Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award.” He told them and walked out of the room. 

***

“How did your date with Nik go?” Nat asked Caroline as they sat on her living room. 

“Ugh, it kills me to say this, but it wasn’t actually bad.” She muttered. “Are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“Care, if I wasn’t, I would have told you before.” She assured her with a smile. “At least you had a good day. My sister just moved out of our house and Matt moved in.” She mumbled. “Talk about awkward.” 

“How is Jeremy?” The blonde asked and Nat shrugged. 

“I mean, he’s scared, I think. He doesn’t wanna hurt Elena, but his instincts are telling him to do it. I just want all of us to be safe, and if this is the only way we can achieve that, then I guess we’ll just have to adapt.” Nat said as she laid down on the couch. Caroline smiled sadly at her and suddenly the door opened. They turned to it and found Stefan walking in with a bottle of tequila. 

“Who wants to drink?” He asked and Caroline and Nat exchanged glances. The blonde got up and went to the kitchen while Stefan patted Nat’s legs. She raised them slightly and he plopped down on the couch, Nat placing her legs on his lap after. Caroline came back with three shot glasses and placed them on the coffee table. 

“How are you doing?” Nat asked Stefan gently and he sighed. 

“Elena’s right. I just- I need to let go.” He said before handing her the glass with tequila. She sat up a little and drank it quickly, giving the glass back to Stefan. 

“No, you’re right, Stefan. It’s not pretty and it’s not easy, but you can’t give up on her.” Caroline argued and Nat nodded slowly. She really didn’t want to pick sides on this situation, but he couldn’t just give up. 

“Caroline, she looked me in the eye and she told me to move on.” He said sadly.

“She's lost. Okay, you and her, epic. Her and Damon, ugh, God. There's something wrong with her.” She wrinkled her nose and Nat laughed quietly at her expression. “Just promise me you won't stop looking for the cure.” She told Stefan. 

“Klaus won’t let me even if I wanted to.” He muttered before pouring himself another shot.

“Why does he care? He doesn’t even want it.”

“He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids.” Nat told her and Caroline sat back into her chair, relaxing a little. 

“He’s gonna need them. Tyler’s almost got all of them unsired.” She said before her eyes lit up. “Oh my God.” Stefan and Nat looked at her confused. “Oh. My. God.” She said loudly and Stefan held out his hand, gesturing for her to explain what was going on. The blonde stood up with a shocked face and placed her hands on her mouth. “I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about.” She told Stefan and Nat. 

“What are you talking about?” Stefan asked her.

“Think about it. Every time Elena’s had a problem, Damon’s been the magic solution.” Nat sat up and looked at her intrigued. “Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax?” She asked Nat. 

“Damon. And she listened.” Nat said out loud. Stefan still looked at Caroline confused, not understanding what was happening.

“When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?” Caroline asked them and Stefan suddenly looked like he realized where Caroline was getting at. 

“Damon.” He said.

“And when she tried to drink from animals?”

“She couldn’t keep it down.”

“And blood bags?”

“Same thing.” Nat said as she looked between both vampires. 

“Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn’t drink blood from a blood bag.” Caroline said loudly. “Damon said she couldn’t, so she couldn’t.”

“Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress.” Nat said next and the blonde nodded. 

“Damon says kill Connor and she kills Connor.” Stefan said with wide eyes. 

“What if it’s possible? Damon’s blood made her a vampire, right?” Caroline asked Stefan and he and Nat looked up at her. “It’s rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times?” She said before sitting back down. “What if this is really happening?”

“Elena is sired to Damon.” Stefan said as he looked at both girls. Nat’s lips parted and she sighed quietly. Now things got _really_ complicated, all of a sudden, she thought.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now they know about Elena being sired to Damon! I really loved writing Hayley and Nat's interaction, at this part they're hostile to each other, but when it comes to TO it'll start changing. 
> 
> By the way, guys, I don't know how frequent I'll be able to update starting tomorrow because I'm starting classes. I may be able to update this week normally because it's the first week, but after that, idk. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	52. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“This a disaster!” Caroline said loudly as Stefan and Nat folded the blankets and placed them on the couch. 

“Look, we don’t know anything for sure.” Nat told her and she shook her head.

“Yes, we do! Elena is sired to Damon! Which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids!” She frowned.

“No, it’s not.” Stefan told her. “A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won’t affect her the same way.” He shrugged and Caroline furrowed her brows. 

“We already know it’s affecting her. She’s become Damon’s lapdog.” She muttered and Nat raised her eyebrows. 

“Caroline!” She said loudly and Stefan gave the blonde a look. 

“It’s true! Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do… she does.” Caroline told them. “We need to do something.” She mumbled and got her phone out ready to call Elena. 

“Wait, no, hold on Caroline.” Stefan stopped her. “This isn’t gossip. You can’t just drop this on her before we know what’s happening for sure.”

“I need to talk to Tyler, okay? Maybe he’ll know what to do.” She told both of them and Stefan sighed. 

“All right, talk to Tyler, but please don’t tell anyone else. If this is true, then it may have an influence on Elena’s every action and emotion since she became a vampire.” Caroline looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Okay, I’m gonna go home. See you guys later.” He told both girls and walked out of the house. Nat turned to Caroline and sighed. 

“This is a mess.” She muttered and grabbed her bag. “Let’s just go.” Caroline nodded and they walked out of the house too, heading to the vampire’s car and getting inside. They drove away from her house and a few minutes later, they arrived at school. “I’m gonna talk to Matt, okay?” Nat told Caroline as they entered the school and the blonde nodded. Nat walked through the hallways for a moment before spotting him by his locker. “Hey.” She greeted him as soon as she stood in front of him.

“Hi.” He smiled at her as he got some books out. 

“How is Jeremy?” She asked him quietly and he shrugged.

“So far so good. I mean, he was pretty okay last night.” He told her and she breathed a sigh of relief. “How come you weren’t at home yesterday?”

“Oh, I crashed at Caroline’s. Stefan was feeling a bit down so we stayed with him.” She explained and Matt nodded. 

“So he and Elena definitely broke up?” Matt asked her as he closed his locker and they walked through the hallway. 

“Yeah, he’s taking it a bit hard, but I’m sure he’ll be okay in a few months.” Nat assured him and he smiled lightly. She glanced at Bonnie’s locker and found her and Caroline talking. “Well, I’m gonna leave you, Matt. Thanks for taking care of Jeremy.” She smiled at him and he returned the smile. She walked away and towards her friends. “It’s good to see you, Bonnie.” Nat told her and the witch rolled her eyes playfully. Truth be told, they hadn’t seen much of her the last few days, what with her busy practicing magic with that creepy professor. 

“Elena.” Bonnie said and Nat looked at her sister as she approached them in a rush. “Hey, is everything okay?” She asked softly and Elena nodded. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Her sister asked Bonnie. 

“Well, Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy.” 

“Matt is at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his hunter stuff in control.” Nat said from beside Bonnie. 

“He’s okay.” Elena assured their friend.

“But are you? I mean, clearly, the don’t have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore.” Caroline giggled and Nat smiled amusedly at her sister. 

“Oh, I was in a rush.” Elena said nervously as she took her hair out of the bun it was in. “Look, do you girls have any plans tonight? I’m in desperate need of some girl talk.” She told the three of them.

“I’m in.” Bonnie said and they looked at her. “Shane taught me some small spells I’ve been wanting to try.” Caroline and Nat raised eyebrows at her words and looked at their friend. 

“Oh, creepy professor guy is just Shane now.” Caroline teased Bonnie and she rolled her eyes. 

“He’s not creepy.” She argued and Nat looked down. 

“He’s a creep.” Nat told her and her friend glared playfully at her. 

“We’re not judging.” Elena raised her hands up defensively. 

“I am.” Caroline said. 

“I second that.” Nat added and Elena shook her head. 

“Don’t listen to them. So, girls’ night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar.” Her sister grinned at them and Nat shrugged. 

“Um, are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?” Caroline asked her, clearly uncomfortable. 

“I can’t go home because my brother is trying to kill me. So their place is mine now, too.” She told the blonde before looking behind them. “I’ll see you in a bit.” She walked away briskly and Caroline, Nat and Bonnie stared at her weirdly. 

“What is going on with her?” Bonnie asked frowning and Caroline shrugged, looking away. 

“She’s just upset by the whole Jeremy thing.” Nat assured her and Bonnie nodded. “I need to use the bathroom. See you guys later.” Nat said and left them, letting out a deep breath and shaking her head. She entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror, brushing some strands of hair out of her face before washing her hands. Suddenly, the door opened and Damon came in.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He muttered as she turned around and looked at him questioningly. “So, I hear you, blondie and my brother think Elena is sired to me.” He frowned at her and she sighed. 

“I don’t even know if it’s true, okay? It may be possible, but-”

“It’s true.” He said and her eyes widened slightly. “I suggested she should drink from a blood bag and she magically kept it down.” He said before looking down. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” She said softly. “We’re gonna find a way out of this.” He looked up and looked at her for a moment before nodding. 

“You wanna stay holed up in here or you wanna help me find a solution?” He asked and she smiled. 

“You know the answer to that.” She nodded to the door and he opened it, gesturing for her to go out first. They walked through the hallways and stepped outside the school, heading to his car. Once they got in, Damon drove away from the school in silence, clearly upset by the whole sire bond. After a few minutes, they got to the Boarding House and stepped outside. 

“Back in 1942 there was a girl that I turned and well… she was sired too.” Damon explained as they entered the library. 

“So this isn’t the first time it’s happened?” Nat asked wide-eyed and he nodded. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She went to the couch and waited for a few minutes with a box. “These are all the things I have of the 40s.” He said before placing the box on a table and sitting down next to her. He opened it and Nat looked at the various things, ranging from letters, to pictures and more. 

“What are we looking for exactly?” She asked as they started rummaging through the old papers. 

“A small card, I’ll tell you when I see it.” He said, focused on the task at hand. They went through the papers in silence until they heard footsteps entering the library. 

“What are you doing?” Stefan asked as he walked closer. Nat turned to him and then back at Damon.

“Elena is sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?” Damon muttered and Nat stood up, crossing her arms and staring at him.

“No, I’m not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?” Stefan told him frowning. 

“Well, I’m working on it.” Damon replied as he stood up. “Here.” He held up a picture for Stefan to see, Nat peeking over his shoulder. “Remember that?” Stefan took the picture and looked at it for a second before turning it back. 

“New Orleans.” Stefan nodded and Damon took a seat. 

“1942, to be exact.”

“What was in New Orleans in 1942?” Nat asked them as both her and Stefan sat down. 

“Other than bourbon and beads…” Damon looked at his brother. “Us, Stefan.”

“Oh yeah.” The younger vampire said, looking at a hat on the side. “What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?” 

“That was no ordinary girl.” Damon chuckled. “That was Charlotte.” Nat leaned forward on her seat, interested at where the conversation was going. “She was crazy about me from the minute we met. So, of course, when she asked me to turn her, I did.” He shrugged and Nat rolled her eyes. Typical Damon move. “We were in a bar once and I asked her to not let anyone touch my drink, even went as far as to telling her not to show mercy to anyone who tried to take it. It was figurative, of course.” He said and Nat looked at him. 

“Let me guess, she showed no mercy.” She said and he nodded. 

“She snapped the guy’s neck.” Stefan and Nat exchanged glances and then looked back at Damon. “That was my first clue.”

“She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?” Stefan asked. 

“More like when she went all “Fatal Attraction” on me, then I had to make a clean break.” Damon muttered as he kept rummaging through the papers on the box. 

“How’d you do that?” Nat asked curiously. 

“Ah, phew, here.” Damon said with a small smile and handed a square card to Stefan. 

“Who’s Valerie LaMarche?” Stefan asked him confused. 

“The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond.” Damon said before taking a swig from his drink and standing up. “Pack your bags, baby bro. We’re going back to Bourbon Street.” He told him before turning to Nat. “You’re welcome to join us, Nat.” She looked between both brothers before a smile curved up on her lips. Kol had once told her how New Orleans had a big witch population and their interesting practices. 

“Booze and magic in the Big Easy? Hell yeah.” 

***

“I’m sorry I can’t be there, Lena. I just…” She looked at Stefan and Damon and they shook their heads, gesturing for her not to say anything about their little trip. “I had already agreed to meet Nik earlier. It totally flew over my head. But maybe tomorrow or one of these days we can have a girl’s night. Just the two of us.” She offered and Elena laughed.

“Okay, I guess we’ll just have to have fun without you.” She said playfully and Nat laughed. 

“You do that. I’ll call you later. Bye.” Nat said before hanging up the phone. They stopped at a street and the three of them got out of the cab. 

“Welcome to Bourbon Street.” Damon told Nat as they started walking through the street, music playing and people partying. She immediately smiled and looked at her surroundings, admiring how lively everything looked. 

“Well, the city is the same. Just brighter.” Stefan said out loud.

“Have you been back here since ‘42?” Damon asked him and he shook his head. 

“Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn’t.” He told his brother. 

“Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk.” Damon's phone chimed and he took it out, reading the text quickly. “Hey, good news. Elena is at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble. Bad news, I think they got into the Dom. Told her to make herself at home.” He told Stefan and Nat laughed quietly.

“Yeah, you told her so she does, right?” Stefan said, now facing Damon. 

“Sire bond is not that literal, Stefan.” The older Salvatore scoffed and walked past him and Nat. Stefan turned to Damon and narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Really? Name one thing that you’ve asked her to do that you haven’t gotten, huh?” Damon looked at him before shaking his head. 

“You know what I haven't gotten? Blame, guilt. I get it Stefan. I get that you're pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too.” Damon said angrily and Nat sighed quietly, not liking that they were fighting already. 

“Yeah, you know what? I absolutely do.” Stefan retorted. 

“Why, because it’s impossible to think she could have feelings for me?”

“No, because it’s impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn’t see how wrong you are for her.” Stefan blurted out as they faced each other. Damon turned around and started walking away. “Hey, wait, Damon, I’m sorry.” He said softly now. 

“What’d you say?” Damon asked as he turned to face his brother again. Stefan sighed and Nat started walking away. 

“I apologize, all right? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn’t take it out on you. It’s not really your fault.” Stefan told Damon as they caught up to Nat. Damon led them through some streets and they followed him. 

“Well, don’t get all warm and fuzzy on me yet.” He said and stopped in front of an apartment. “It’s where the witch lived.”

“What, you weren’t expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place, were you?” Nat told him furrowing her brows and he shook his head. 

“No, but since I couldn’t remember where the store was, figured it’d give us a start.”

“Maybe there’s another place to start.” Stefan said and Damon and Nat turned to him. “You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Where was the last place you saw her?” Nat asked him. 

“Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building of New Orleans and I’d meet her at the corner.” Damon said and paused. “I was gone by the morning.” He told them. Stefan looked at him for a moment before turning around and walking away.

“Where are you going?” Damon asked him loudly. 

“Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine.” Stefan turned around and kept walking backwards. “See how literal the sire bond is.” He turned back around and walked away. Nat and Damon exchanged glances before following him. They walked around for a few minutes until they stopped at a corner of two streets. 

“There’s no way she’s gonna be in the same spot after seventy years.” Damon scoffed and Nat looked at him for a moment before looking away. By how things were going with her sister, she had the mild suspicion the bond was very literal.

“So, what are we gonna tell Elena?” Stefan asked his brother.

“I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell her anything.” Damon shrugged and Nat frowned at him.

“Well, we can’t just lie to her.” She told him as if it was obvious that Elena had to know about the sire bond.

“It’s not a lie. It’s an omission for the greater good.” Damon corrected her. 

“Oh, I see. I see. That's Damon speak for ‘Let's not do the right thing, let's just do what's right for me’.” Stefan scoffed and Damon looked at him in disbelief. 

“Oh, what about you, O selfless one? Are you doing what's best for Elena or what's best for you? Because it looks to me like the only reason you want to break Elena's sire bond is to restore her original factory "Team Stefan" settings.” Damon retorted, equally upset. Nat sighed heavily and pursed her lips.

“You guys are being assholes right now. I’ve had it. I’m gonna find a bar and get drunk, you two can call me when you found the solution to the sire bond.” She snapped at them and left in the opposite direction. 

God, they were insufferable, she thought. She had to admit that, even though she came here to help them with the sire bond, she also wanted to meet other witches, learn from them. But those two were clearly not gonna be of any help, if their behavior just now was any indication.

She walked for a while in what she assumed was the French Quarter before she found people entering a bar on the corner of the street. When she looked up, she saw the bar was called Rousseau’s. She shrugged and entered the place, heading to the bar and sitting on a stool, the seat next to her empty. 

“You’re a new face.” A woman’s voice startled her and she looked up to a tall brunette smiling at her. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m just passing through.” Nat laughed. “How did you know?”

“I know all the people that come here and I haven’t seen you before.” She shrugged. “So, what can I get you?” 

“Bourbon. Neat.” She said confidently and the woman nodded. 

“Anything for a fellow witch.” Nat’s eyes widened at her words and she looked around before turning to her. 

“How did you…”

“I could sense it the moment you stepped foot in here.” She said before extending her hand. “Jane-Anne Deveraux.” 

“Natalia Gilbert.” They shook hands and Jane-Anne smiled at her before walking away, returning quickly with her drink. 

“So, what brings you to the Big Easy?” 

“Well, I came here with some friends. Purely business on their side.” She said before taking a sip of her drink. “I only came because recently I tapped into my powers and have been trying to practice my magic.” At that Jane-Anne looked at her curiously. 

“Recently tapped into them?” She asked and Nat nodded. 

“I, uh, it’s a long story. But the important thing is that I can now practice. Only problem is, I don’t have magic of my own.” The woman’s eyes widened and her lips parted. 

“You’re a siphoner.” She realized and Nat nodded. “Wow, never met one before.” She laughed and Nat did too. 

“It’s not ideal, but it has its perks.” She shrugged. “Like sucking out the life of a nasty vampire.” She joked and Jane-Anne smiled at her, but suddenly stiffened when she looked at the door. 

“I hope you enjoy your stay.” She told her before walking away. Nat furrowed her brows and watched her go. All of a sudden, she felt a presence next to her. She turned her head to the side and found herself face to face with a tall, dark-skinned man who was smiling at her. 

“Well, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing here? I haven’t seen you around the Quarter before.” He told her huskily as he sat down next to her. Her lips parted and an involuntary smile made its way onto her lips, unable to resist his charming smile. 

“I’m just passing through. I’ll be gone in the morning.” She shrugged before raising her glass to her lips. “And I’m not a thing.” She licked her lips and finished her drink. 

“I can see that.” The man told her, the smile never leaving his face. “Jane-Anne.” He called the bartender and Nat turned to her, seeing her serious face. “Bring the lady another drink, will you?” The witch nodded and quickly brought her another drink, her eyes never meeting Nat’s.

“I don’t take drinks from strangers.” Nat told the man as soon as she took her eyes off Jane-Anne. He laughed loudly and nodded.

“Raised properly, I see.” He told her and she shrugged. “I’m Marcel.” He extended his hand and she looked at it for a moment before thinking, what the hell, and taking it. As soon as she did, she felt a sudden energy she only felt with her friends. 

“A vampire.” She smirked at him and he looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“A witch, I presume.” He replied and she let go of his hand, drinking from the new glass. 

“Correct.” She told him. 

“So why are you here? Planning on settling down?” He asked her curiously and she shook her head as she looked around the bar.

“Not really, just here on business with some friends.” 

“Do they happen to be like you?”

“Witches?”

“Mhm.”

“No.” She shook her head, thinking it would be best if she didn’t say they were vampires. “Just plain, boring humans.” She said. 

“Then why are you here all alone?” He asked her as he leaned forward. 

“They were being dicks and frankly, I’m not in the mood to handle those two brothers.” She shrugged and he laughed loudly. 

“I like you, mysterious witch.” She smiled at him and licked her lips. 

“Hm, you wouldn’t be the first vampire to like me.” She joked and he raised his eyebrows. 

“Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere less… crowded.” He offered and this time she laughed. 

“I appreciate the offer and I would accept it, but…” She trailed off and bit her lip, thinking about the dangers of hooking up with a strange vampire.

“Let me guess, there’s someone else?” He asked and she smiled lightly, her breath cutting short. 

“Actually, there is. Although we’re on a bit of a break at the moment.” She told him and finished her drink. 

“Oh?”

“It’s complicated.” She said dismissively. Suddenly, her phone chimed with a text and she got it out, reading Damon’s message saying that they found the solution to the sire bond problem. “Well, this has been fun, but my friends need me.” She got up and smiled at the man. “Thanks for the drink.” She patted his shoulder lightly and walked out of the bar, calling Damon on her way out. “Hey, what did the witch say?”

“It’s not pretty.” Damon muttered and Nat’s face fell, dreading the next words to come out of his mouth. “So, here’s the thing….”

***

“So, what were you up to last night?” Stefan asked her as they sat on a bench outside the pub Damon and Charlotte were in. Nat turned to the vampire and opened her mouth, a smile making its way onto her lips inadvertently. 

“I flirted with some guy in a bar and he bought me a drink. I also met a witch.” She said airily, not wanting to tell him that Marcel was a vampire. 

“Wait, you flirted with some random guy? Aren’t you like, in love with Elijah or something?” Stefan asked her confused and she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, Elijah and I are not exactly together at the moment. And it was harmless flirting.” She shrugged. 

“Hm.” Stefan hummed and looked away. “Did you get to ask the witch for help in the spell department?”

“Not really.” She frowned. “She was working so…” Nat trailed off and Stefan nodded. Before she could say anything else, Damon came out of the pub and walked up to them. They got up and looked at him expectantly. 

“How’d it go?” Nat asked him. 

“I set her free.” Damon shrugged. 

“Must’ve been hard.” Stefan said and they turned to him. “Doing the right thing, especially when it’s not something you want to do.” Nat looked between them and sighed. 

“I’m going to get a cab.” She mumbled and crossed the street. She was about to whistle for one when a man stood next to her. When she glanced at him, she noticed it was Marcel, the vampire from last night. 

“Leaving so soon?” He asked her and she laughed quietly. 

“I was just passing through.” She reminded him and he nodded. “But maybe I’ll visit again in the summer and we could talk without a dozen vampires watching our every move.” He raised an eyebrow at her words. “I noticed the looks they were giving us last night. I'm not that dumb." He chuckled and nodded.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for one." He replied. "So, the summer?" 

"I’ll be travelling with my best friend around the world. I may have to make a stop here.” She said smirking and he nodded. 

“I’ll wait, then.” She turned back to the street and whistled for a cab. “You’re not even gonna tell me your name?” 

“Let’s keep the mystery alive, shall we?” He looked at her for a moment before nodding. 

“Until then, pretty witch.”

“Bye, Marcel.” And just like that he was gone. Damon and Stefan walked over to her and she opened the door to the taxi. 

“I know what I have to do, Stefan.” Damon said and Nat got in the cab, the other two following after. “Who was that guy?” Damon asked her and she smiled inadvertently. 

“Just some guy. I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.” She shrugged and looked out the window, not knowing that in a few months, he would become part of her daily life. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't be updating so soon, but I just started writing this chapter and it all flowed pretty easily. So... did you spot those two familiar names this chapter? I wanted Nat to meet a certain vampire before we started TO so their meeting in future chapters could be more interesting. How do you think he'll react when he sees her again? 
> 
> By the way, I'm planning to make a separate book for TO instead of adding more chapters here when we finish s4 of TVD. What do you say? Should I just keep writing here or do I make a separate book?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	53. O Come, All Ye Faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“So, is it good?” Klaus asked Nat, who sat on a table in the parlor as he painted on a canvas. She tilted her head to the side and looked at the different colors with a small smile. 

“Yeah, looks pretty good so far.” She shrugged and he looked at her pointedly. “What do you want me to say? I’m not much for paintings, but I like your work.” He shook his head and turned back to his painting. 

“So, you’ll be my date for this charity thing, right?” He asked her and she looked at her nails.

“Yeah, why not? I have nothing better to do anyways.” He chuckled at her words and grabbed another brush from the table she was sitting on. 

“So, what have you been up to these last few days?” 

“Well, I actually went on an impromptu road trip to New Orleans.” He whipped his head back and looked at her with raised eyebrows. “What?”

“Anything interesting there?” She opened her mouth, thinking about Marcel and Jane-Anne, the witch. 

“Very lively city with good booze.” She told him with a toothy grin. A smile curved on his lips and he turned back to his painting. 

“Did you know we practically built New Orleans?” Nat leaned forward on her seat and looked at him curiously. “We arrived in the early 18th century, it was actually one of the only places we ever called home.” He said the last part softly and Nat frowned. 

“Then why did you leave?”

“Mikael.” Nat’s lips parted and she looked at him sadly. “He found us, so Elijah stayed back to trail him off of Rebekah and me.” He explained. Huh, so that’s when they got separated, Nat thought. 

“What about Kol? Was he already daggered?” She asked him curiously and he nodded. 

“In 1914.” He said before switching brushes. “The sneaky little bastard was plotting against me, so I daggered him.”

“Wonder why that could be.” Nat said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. “Will you ever go back there?” She asked after a moment and he paused, looking at the painting before glancing at her. 

“I don’t know. Even though we had good times there, it also became a place where we lost people we loved.” He said darkly and Nat’s eyes softened. 

“What will you do after you find the cure?” She asked him, changing the subject. He pursed his lips, making Nat stare at him confused. “Aren’t you gonna make more hybrids?” He looked at her for a moment before leaving his brush on the side and stepping closer to her, until he stood between her legs. 

“Can I tell you something? Without you blurting it out to your annoying friends.” He muttered and Nat giggled and nodded. “I don’t want to cure your sister.” Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at him surprised. “I know you don’t want that either, you’re a firm believer that she should adapt to being a vampire. It’s written all over you.” 

“If you don’t plan on using it on Elena, how will you make more hybrids?” She asked him quietly.

“I couldn’t care less about hybrids. I want to find that cure and destroy it before anyone can use it against me.” He said lowly and Nat’s lips parted and slowly curved into a small smile.

“Why does that not surprise me?” She whispered, an amused glint in her eye. “You’re using Stefan because you know that he wants nothing more than to cure Elena.”

“He’s under the impression that if he cures her, she will go running back to him.” He shrugged and looked at her questioningly. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s bullshit.” He laughed loudly and she shrugged. “Elena had feelings for Damon well before she became a vampire. I truly think she broke up with Stefan because she’s not in love with him anymore, not because she became a vampire.” She rolled her eyes and he nodded. 

“He will stop at nothing until we find that damned cure, which is why he’s my most valuable player at the moment. I need him focused on the task at hand.” 

“Well, aren’t you a little evil bastard.” She said and he smiled mischievously before turning back to his painting. 

“Sweetheart, would you text Adrian and tell him to come? Tell him it’s urgent.” He pointed at his phone on the table and Nat nodded, grabbing the phone and texting the hybrid quickly. After a few minutes of complete silence, Stefan walked into the room. Nat glanced at him and she noticed his eyes were glued to the painting. 

“Looks like a giant snowflake.” He said loudly.

“I prefer to think of it as an expression of postmodernism.” Klaus said and turned to Stefan, leaving his brush on the table. “It’s my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event.” Adrian entered the room in that moment and looked at Klaus. 

“You said it was urgent.” 

“Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately.” Klaus told him as he pointed at the painting. 

“You want me to be a delivery guy?” Adrian scoffed and Nat glanced at him curiously. Klaus walked forward and closed the space between them. 

“What I want is for you to do whatever I say.” He said lowly. “Without the attitude.” He added. Adrian grimaced and walked over to the painting, picking it up before he started walking away. “And be careful. It’s still wet.” Adrian nodded and left the room wordlessly. 

“Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know.” Stefan told Klaus and he smiled at the vampire. 

“What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can’t maximize on the benefits of free labour?” He shrugged before narrowing his eyes. “What are you doing here?” Stefan walked down the stairs and into the room. 

“Elena is sired to Damon.” He told the hybrid and Nat looked at him. 

“I intuited as much.” Klaus replied amused. 

“Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever and yet here you are, making postmodern snowflakes.” Stefan retorted with a glare.

“I’ve delivered.” Klaus told him as he walked over to the table Nat was sitting and held out his hands. She rolled his eyes and grabbed the cloth beside her and started wiping the paint off his hands. “I retrieved the Hunter’s sword from Italy, which we’ll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter’s mark. You’re the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark.” Nat finished wiping the paint and patted his hands lightly, hopping down on the floor and staring at Stefan. 

“Well, Jeremy is the hunter and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can’t quite figure out how to keep him from killing us.” Stefan replied seriously and Klaus smirked at him.

“Sounds like quite the chore. Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work.”

“Hmm, or maybe you’re lying about having found the sword.” Stefan said and Nat raised her eyebrows. 

“Why would I lie to you, Stefan?” Klaus said as he strode past the vampire, he and Nat following him to a vault in the other room. “We’re in this together.” Yeah, until they found the cure and Klaus destroys it, Nat thought. The hybrid turned the dial on the vault and opened it up, taking the sword out. “The sword acts as a cipher which we’ll use to decode the marks on Jeremy’s tattoo when he’s killed enough vampires to complete it.” He placed the sword down on the table and took a seat on the sofa, propping his feet up on the table. Nat walked over and leaned on it, staring at Stefan as he picked the sword up and examined it. “I heard you moved out of your house.” Stefan looked at Nat and she shrugged innocently. “Bit of a martyr move, hm?”

“I’m not here to bond, Klaus.” Stefan told him and placed the sword back on the table.

“On the contrary.” Klaus smiled at him. “I think right now I’m the best friend you’ve got.”

***

“This is pathetic.” Nat said quietly as her and Klaus walked through the crowd on the Town Square. People were laughing and talking, fake snow all around the place. “I know you’re only here to get a glimpse at Caroline.” She told him and he smiled down at her. 

“Why else would I come to this annoying thing?” He shrugged and Nat laughed. “How is she?”

“Angry and frustrated because of the sire bond.” Nat told him. “She’s Team Stefan all the way.”

“Are you?” He asked her curiously and she shook her head. 

“I’m Team Elena. Whatever makes her happy, I’ll support her. Whether that’s Damon or Stefan or maybe she’ll meet someone else later on in life. I just want her to find happiness amongst all this craziness.” She told him as they entered the Mystic Grill. He hummed silently and they looked around the place, Nat spotting Caroline admiring Klaus’ painting. “Would you look at that?” She told him and he rolled his eyes playfully. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” He patted her shoulder lightly and walked away, heading towards Caroline’s direction. Nat smiled and turned around, intending to walk in the opposite direction, but bumped into April. 

“Nat!” The girl said cheerily and Nat smiled at her. 

“Hey, April.” She greeted her. “You look really pretty.” She complimented her with a smile and the girl grinned at her. 

“Thanks, Nat. So do you.” She said. “Well, you always look pretty.” She laughed nervously and Nat chuckled quietly. “Hey, you’re, uh, friends with Rebekah, right?”

“Yeah.” Nat nodded and looked at her curiously.

“It’s just- well, she said that she would help me find out what happened at the Farm with my dad but then she just disappeared without a word.” A frown etched itself onto April’s face and Nat took a deep breath. 

“Well, she’s… visiting her brother. They haven’t seen each other in a long time, so…” She trailed off, hoping the lie would appease her for the time being. April’s mouth opened in surprise before she nodded.

“Oh, I understand.” She fiddled with her hands and bit her lip. “Well, if you happen to talk to her, say hi for me.” Nat nodded and smiled at her. 

“Of course.”

“I have to talk to Mayor Lockwood. It was nice seeing you, Nat.” 

“Good luck with your duties.” Nat told her and the girl left. She exhaled in relief and looked around the Grill, spotting Matt serving a couple some drinks. She walked over to him and started walking beside him to the bar. “You need to keep April in check. She’s asking about Rebekah again and I don’t think we’re gonna be able to lie about this anymore.”

“What do you want me do?” He asked defensively and she shrugged. 

“I don’t know! She’s obsessed with you, just try to make her forget about Rebekah and convince her the farm fire was an accident, okay?” He sighed heavily and nodded. 

“Fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work.” Nat raised her arms up defensively and he left. She turned to the side and found Klaus standing there. Her brows furrowed and she looked at where he had been standing with Caroline and saw her standing there texting someone.

“Why aren’t you with Caroline?” She asked him. 

“I came to get champagne.” He told her as he called the bartender and asked him for two glasses. “It’s our thing now.” Nat raised her eyebrow and looked at him amusedly. 

“Is it?” She asked him. “I’m pretty sure she’ll fight you on that.” He laughed and the bartender came back with the champagne. Klaus took them and thanked him.

“Have fun.” She rolled her eyes playfully and walked out of the Grill. She went over to the Town Square and walked around for some time, talking to some townspeople and classmates. She made light conversation, focusing on the holidays and what she would be doing with Jeremy and Elena. After and hour or two, she bumped into Carol Lockwood. 

“Oh, Natalia. It’s so good to see you!” The woman exclaimed with a happy smile and Nat returned it. 

“It’s good to see you too, Carol.” She said as she looked around the place. “The Square looks beautiful, very… holiday-like.” Nat said and the woman chuckled. Suddenly, an arm draped around her and she turned to the side, seeing Klaus smiling at the Mayor. 

“Carol, did you know natives used to make sacrifices to their gods in this very spot?” He told her and Carol’s eyes widened slightly. Nat tilted her head and smiled at him. 

“I remember that, it was very creepy, actually.” Nat wrinkled her nose and Carol looked at her confused. 

“How do you…”

“Did Tyler never tell you about Natalia here?” Klaus asked Carol curiously. She shook her head slowly and looked at Nat. “Oh, well, she knew me and the rest of my family in her first life.” At his words the Mayor furrowed her brows. “She was cursed by my wretched mother to be born again with no memories and no powers.”

“You’re a… witch?” Carol asked her cautiously and Nat nodded. 

“Mhm. She broke the curse when she came back. So she remembers everything now.” Nat could see how nervous and shaken the woman was getting, so she looked at the hybrid and gestured with her eyes. 

“But that’s a story for another time. We’ll leave you, Carol.” She nodded slowly and Nat dragged Klaus away. 

“Poor woman, she looked a minute away from passing out.” He laughed amusedly and Nat glared at him, but she couldn’t hold it for long. Soon, she was laughing quietly. 

“You are the worst! Next time she sees me, she’s gonna look at me like I’m a freak.” She said looking around as Klaus dropped her arm from her shoulder. 

“Oh, cheer up. You don’t need her opinion on anything.” He muttered and she exhaled loudly. 

“I’m taking this.” She took the champagne glass from his hand and walked away. She walked to the side and saw the people around her, all happy and oblivious to the things happening around them. 

God, how she wished to be able to enjoy life like that sometimes. They didn’t know about vampires, witches, hybrids, stupid cures and what not. They didn’t have to deal with sire bonds and vampire hunters. But she had to admit, even if she thought about mundane things, she didn’t think she would be able to get away from the supernatural now. It was second nature at this point. 

She finished her drink and placed it on a waitress’ tray as she passed through. When she looked up, she found Stefan walking in her direction, making her eyes narrow at him. Where had he been all day? Caroline had supposedly forced him to come, so why hadn’t he shown up? 

“Hey.” He nodded at her and looked forward. Nat followed his gaze and it landed on Klaus and Hayley, the latter seemingly upset. Stefan walked towards them and Nat followed him. When they arrived at Klaus’ side, Hayley was already gone. 

“She doesn’t like me much.” Klaus told them before his gaze landed on Stefan. “Where have you been all day?”

“I’ve been around.” He said dismissively. 

“I'm not interested in vagary, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction. Now, do you have something to share with me or should I compel it out of you?” Klaus asked him and gave him an expectant look. 

“I broke into your safe.” He replied and Nat frowned at his words. 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t trust you.” Klaus narrowed his eyes at his words and pursed his lips. 

“I showed you the sword, I explained its value. I’ve been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?” Klaus asked him sarcastically and Stefan rolled his eyes. 

“I found the letters.” Nat looked at him confused. “You’ve had a few pen-pals over the centuries.” 

“Well, is keeping my victims’ letters really so different from writing their names on a wall?” Klaus asked with a smug smile and Nat shook her head slightly. “Like you did, Ripper?” He whispered the last part with a smirk and Stefan stayed quiet. Suddenly, his face fell when his gaze landed on Adrian. He walked past Stefan and towards his hybrid, but stopped midway, looking at Stefan. “Loneliness, Stefan.” The vampire turned to face him while Nat looked at them curiously. “That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other people's' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone.” He turned around and walked away with Adrian, leaving Stefan and Nat alone. 

***

“Hayley.” Nat bumped into the girl as she walked through the crowd in the Town Square looking for Klaus. He had been gone for some time now and she was getting kind of worried. 

“Natalia.” The werewolf said, clearly not happy to see her. Nat suddenly remembered her heated conversation with Klaus hours earlier and her eyes lit up. 

“I know it’s a weird question, but have you seen Klaus?” She asked her as she looked around worriedly. She heard Hayley’s sharp intake of breath and whipped her head back, seeing her all tense and nervous. 

“No.” She said, her voice trembling and Nat’s eyes narrowed at her. 

“What was that?” She asked her suspiciously and Hayley shook her head. 

“What was what?”

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.” Nat scowled at her and Hayley sighed. “Where is he?" At her nervous stare, Nat frowned. "What did those stupid hybrids do?”

“He’s gonna be fine, Natalia.” Hayley said quietly and Nat looked at her confused. 

“What does that mean?”

“I’m telling you that he’s gonna be alright, so you better go to his house and wait for him there, because I’m sure he’ll need you when he’s done.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Nat asked hotly, worrying even more for the Original now.

“Just do it. I don’t have time to explain.” Hayley said quietly before leaving her in the Square alone. Nat looked at her go and grumbled loudly before storming off to find a cab. When she did, she got in quickly and gave the man directions to Klaus’ house. After a few minutes, they arrived and she paid him, getting out after. She walked inside the house and immediately went to the parlor, hoping to find him there, but it was empty. 

“Damn it!” She swore loudly and sat down on the couch, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as she waited for him to arrive. After a few minutes, she stood up and started pacing as she bit her lip nervously. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, scared at what might be happening. After half an hour, she got her phone out and dialled Klaus, but got his voicemail instead. “Nik, call me as soon as you get this, I’m worried about you. Please just call me and get home.” She said on the phone, her voice trembling, as well as her hands. She ended the call and took a shaky breath. 

Suddenly, she heard the door open and immediately ran to the entrance. When she got there, she stopped in her tracks, eyes widening and a gasp coming out of her throat. In front of her stood Klaus, but his clothes were covered in blood, as well as his face and hands. He was carrying the sword on one hand and a bottle of champagne on the other. 

“Nik!” She cried out and ran to him, immediately cupping her hands on his cheeks and checking to see if he had any injuries. It was pointless, she knew, but she couldn’t help but worry. 

“I killed them all.” She looked up at him in shock and noticed his eyes were brimming with sadness. “I killed the twelve hybrids.” He confessed and Nat’s eyes softened, knowing how much it must have hurt him. 

“L-let’s just… let’s just g-get you out of these clothes.” She stammered and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him gently to his room. They walked in silence, Nat astounded by his actions. Once they got to his room, Nat took the sword and the champagne from his hands, leaving them on the bed. She led him to the bathroom and took his jacket from his shoulders. After that, she unbuttoned his dress shirt and grabbed a towel from the rack on the side. She opened the faucet and placed the end of the towel underneath it, letting the water fall on it. 

Once it was wet enough, she looked back up at him, his blank expression sending a pang of hurt to her heart. She gulped nervously and raised the wet towel, wiping the splatters of blood on his neck and shoulders. Once she was done there, she started wiping the blood on his face, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“I killed her.” Nat looked at him confused and he tilted his head a little to the side. “I killed Tyler’s mother.” Her blood ran cold at those words and her breath cut short. She stopped her movements and looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. After a moment of just staring at each other, she shut her eyes and let out a deep breath, raising her hand again to continue wiping the blood away. “I drowned her. She fought for her life and I didn’t care.” He said and Nat frowned at him.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m a monster and you shouldn’t be here.” She shook her head and looked at him in disbelief. “I just killed your friend’s mother along with twelve hybrids in cold blood.”

“If this is some pathetic attempt at pushing me away-”

“Why are you here?!” He shouted all of a sudden, startling Nat. “Why don’t you just leave, like everyone else has?!”

“Because I love you!” She shouted back. “And I made a promise, Nik. I’m not leaving you, okay?” Her eyes softened and she threw the towel on the floor, stepping closer to him. “You’re my friend, my family. I’m not leaving you now or ever.” A lonely tear suddenly fell from his eyes at her words and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

At first, he just stood there with his arms at his sides, but after a moment, he slowly wrapped them around her waist. Soon, they were hugging tightly, Klaus nuzzling his head in Nat’s neck and letting out silent tears. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to comfort him and assure him that she wasn’t leaving. She made a promise, and to hell if she broke it.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Klaus now has killed his twelve hybrids along with Carol and Nat stayed with him anyways. Next chapter we're getting Kol, so there are gonna be some moments with him and Nat, as well as Rebekah!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story, any feedback is appreciated!


	54. After School Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members.” Sheriff Forbes’ voice came through the speakers as students lit candles in glass cups as part of the memorial service. It had been a month since Carol’s tragic death, and everyone was back at school, remembering and honoring the former Mayor. Nat had kept the fact that she knew it had been Klaus a secret. The last thing she needed was everyone berating her for that. “But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident.”

Nat furrowed her brows at the Sheriff’s words, knowing that the Mayor’s death was no accident. Klaus had been angry and vengeful, and sadly, Carol paid the price. Nat had to admit that she did feel bad for Tyler, what with him losing both parents and his hybrid friends. Suddenly, Nat, Elena and Bonnie noticed Tyler standing up and leaving the gym, clearly upset about the whole thing. 

“Please, join me in observing a minute of silence in her memory.” Everyone put their heads down for a minute, silence reigning in the gym for a moment. Nat glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye and saw her looking at the other side of the gym. 

“Are you okay?” Bonnie asked her, clearly noticing the same thing Nat had. Elena looked at both of them and nodded quickly. 

“Be right back.” She whispered and left the gym. Nat and Bonnie exchanged glances and turned back to the Sheriff.

“Thank you so much.” Sheriff Forbes said and everyone looked up at her. “In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an interim mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins.” Nat turned to Bonnie and saw her awkward face when her eyes landed on her father. She turned to Nat and gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you so much, Sheriff. Carol Lockwood put this town first. That’s why I’m here to talk to you guys. You folks are the future of Mystic Falls…” He kept talking and Nat scooted closer to Bonnie. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She whispered and Bonnie glanced at her. “I mean, your dad taking the post. I know you two haven’t had the best relationship.” 

“It’s weird and I don’t know what his plans are for the…” She looked around and leaned forward. “The supernatural community of this town.” She whispered and Nat nodded slowly, understanding her point exactly. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t plan on exterminating us.” Nat mumbled sarcastically and Bonnie stifled a laugh. They shared amused grins before turning back to the new Mayor. 

“To the Seniors, I hope you have a great rest of the year. And to the rest of the school, good luck on these next months. Good day everyone!” Rudy said through the microphone and everyone stood up, walking slowly out of the gym. 

“Huh, Elena didn’t return.” Nat noticed and Bonnie looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Want me to wait with you?” She asked and Nat shook her head with a smile. 

“No, you go ahead. I know you’re meeting your dad.” Nat assured her and Bonnie sighed before smiling at her. 

“Wish me luck.” She smiled at her and waved, her friend striding past the crowd and out of the gym. Nat waited until the crowd had dispersed and when there were few people there, she started walking out of the gym. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she found Sheriff Forbes looking at her. “Sheriff, hi.”

“Hi, Nat.” She smiled softly and looked around before taking a step forward. “This is gonna be an awkward question and I wanna apologize beforehand. I only ask because I know how… close you and the Originals are.” Nat licked her lips and looked down. 

“You want to know if any of them killed Carol or had anything to do with that.” She realized and looked up at the woman. She smiled sheepishly at her and Nat shook her head. “I’m sorry, Sheriff, I really don’t know. I haven’t talked to them these past few days.” Lies, she thought. Klaus and her had talked almost everyday and Nat knew exactly what had happened to the former Mayor.

“I’m really sorry, Nat. I just had to be sure.” Sheriff Forbes said and Nat looked at her sadly. “She was my friend and even though we had our differences, she was still someone I cared about a lot.” Nat felt guilt seeping through her bones, the secret she was keeping suddenly eating her alive. 

“I, uh… I know. And I feel really sad about Tyler. Losing his father first, then his uncle and now his mom.” She said quietly. “Not to mention his friends.” She told the Sheriff, referring to the twelve hybrids Klaus had killed. The Sheriff nodded and looked at Nat sadly. 

“Caroline and I have been trying to visit him as much as we can and be there for him.” Sheriff Forbes said and Nat smiled softly at her, glad that at least he had their support. 

“I’m really sorry, Sheriff.” Nat told her again and the woman shook her head with a smile. 

“Oh, please, call me Liz. You’ve known me your whole life, let’s leave the pleasantries aside.” Nat chuckled quietly and nodded. “Thank you for this, Nat. You understand…”

“Of course.” Nat assured her and the woman smiled at her. 

“Well, I have to leave. I’m supposed to meet Rudy at the Grill.” She told Nat and the girl nodded. They walked out of the gym and Liz walked away, leaving Nat outside the gym looking around for her sister. After a while of not finding her, she called her worriedly. 

“Lena, hey. Where are you? Assembly is over and you’re my ride.” She said on the voicemail. “Call me.” She hung up and walked through the hallways, seeing if she could spot her sister. Her phone suddenly rang and she picked up, thinking it was Elena. “Where are you?”

“Currently on my way to see your brother.” At the sound of Klaus’ voice she stopped on her tracks. 

“You’re… not who I was expecting.”

“I gathered as much.”

“Wait, why are you going to see Jeremy?” Nat asked confused. 

“Because it’s been a month and I’ve had no news about the tattoo.” He answered as if it was obvious. Nat sighed and leaned on one of the lockers, checking that no one was around. 

“Did you know Liz Forbes just questioned me about you? She wanted to know if you killed Carol Lockwood.” Nat said quietly through the phone and Klaus’ laugh came through. 

“Did you tell her I drowned her?”

“Yes, Nik, that’s exactly what I told her.” She muttered sarcastically. “You made a mess of things around here.” 

“Yes, well, couldn’t let Tyler get away with his little stunt.” 

“Still, killing his mom? That was kinda harsh.” Nat sighed as she started walking through the halls. 

“I’m the bad guy, remember?” Nat rolled her eyes and stood outside the library. “I’ve got to go, love. I arrived to torment your brother and Damon.” 

“Just don’t kill them, okay?”

“Not until I get that cure.” He joked and hung up. Nat rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when she spotted something moving inside the library. She furrowed her brows and opened the door cautiously, suddenly coming face to face with her sister, Caroline and April.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Nat exclaimed as she walked further into the room. “Why aren’t you answering your phone?”

“Nat, just-” Elena started but suddenly the doors opened. She turned around and her eyes widened when she caught sight of Rebekah pushing Stefan inside. “Stefan…” Elena got up and looked at him surprised. 

“Did I say you could move?” Rebekah snapped at her and she sat back down. 

“Bekah.” Nat said with a smile and the blonde looked at her. 

“I’m hurt, Talia. You left the dagger in me.” 

“I didn’t know where Stefan was hiding you.” She said defensively. “Besides, Nik would have killed me if I pulled the dagger out of you.” The blonde blinked but then a smile curved up on her lips, gesturing for her to sit down. Instead of sitting on one of the chairs, she chose to hop on the table on the right, intrigued by the little gathering. 

“Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes.” Rebekah told the girl and she immediately opened a notebook. Nat leaned forward in her seat and looked at them, curious as to where this was going and surprised at the fact that April now seemed to know about vampires. “This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?” Her sister rolled her eyes and looked forward.

“A map.” She replied. 

“Which led to…? Caroline.” She pointed at the young vampire and Caroline looked at Rebekah.

“A cure for vampirism.” 

“Perfect, so we’re all caught up.” Rebekah smiled and looked at Stefan. “Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong.” She looked between the three of them and Nat licked her lips at her words. “What are you doing?” Rebekah asked April and the girl looked up at her nervously. 

“Oh, you asked me to take notes.” Nat stifled a laughter and looked down. 

“I wasn’t being literal, darling. But now that you mention it… a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch.” She told April and the girl immediately left the room.

“You’re wasting your time, we don’t know anything.” Stefan muttered and Rebekah looked at him. 

“So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her?” Rebekah asked confused and Caroline and Nat exchanged knowing glances while Elena looked at him with a shocked look on her face. “Why do you look so surprised?” She asked her sister and they all looked away. 

“This just got awkward.” Nat mumbled quietly and Rebekah stared at her puzzled. 

“I’m missing something. What is it?” The Original asked loudly. 

“They broke up, okay?” Caroline snapped and looked at her angrily as she smiled broadly. “Now let us go.”

“Broke up?” Rebekah asked amusedly and Nat sighed. This was like heaven for her. “Wait, I’m confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?” She asked as she sat down in April’s chair, never taking her eyes off of him. When he didn’t say anything, she glared at him. “I asked you what happened. You have to tell me.”

“She slept with Damon.” He said quietly and Nat and Elena looked at him surprised, neither aware that he knew about that. They turned to Caroline then, who looked remorseful. Rebekah chuckled quietly and shook her head, gloating over the news while Elena and Stefan looked down, both visibly upset. 

“So.” Rebekah got up and started walking around the table. “Vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol.” Nat looked at him sadly. “But what it doesn’t explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan.” 

“Bekah…” Nat said, trying to stop her from going down this road. The last thing she wanted to see, was Elena and Stefan being hurt even more by their break up. 

“How could she hurt you like that?” Rebekah asked Stefan, ignoring Nat. “Answer, please.”

“She didn’t know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon.” Stefan replied blankly and Rebekah raised her eyebrows, sitting on a chair between the two and turning to Elena. 

“A sire bond. That’s fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena?” 

“I think you’re sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby.” Her sister retorted and Rebekah glared at her. 

“You’re hiding something. Fess up.” She compelled her.

“I didn’t sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I’m in love with him.” Elena confessed and Nat’s eyes widened slightly. She turned to Stefan and saw his hurt expression, Elena looking shocked by her own words. 

“What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?” Caroline snapped, trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah.” Nat agreed and Rebekah looked at them before nodding. 

“You’re right. We got off the point.” She turned to Stefan. “Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you’d rather talk about Damon and Elena all day.”

“There’s a professor. He knows where the cure is.” He told the Original. 

“Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this professor?” 

“Whitmore College.” Nat answered from her spot and Rebekah smiled at her before taking her phone out and sending a text to someone. 

“Caroline.” The Original turned to the younger vampire. “Your phone.” She looked reluctant to give it but Rebekah glared at her. Caroline sighed and got it out of her pocket, giving it to her after. She called someone and placed the phone on her ear. “I heard, and you’re keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline’s worried sick about you.” The blonde said on the phone and Nat looked at her curiously. “Hello, Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate, you have my condolences. In fact, why don’t you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person?” She asked the hybrid and Nat stared at her, wondering what she was planning. “Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother. Bye now!” She hung up with a smile and Nat glared at her. 

“Bekah.” She scolded her and the Original shrugged. She hopped down and walked over to her. “Look, if you’re gonna keep doing this, then maybe I should just leave. I’m not in the mood for games.”

“Oh no, you’re not leaving. I have a surprise for you.” Her friend told her and Nat furrowed her brows. “I hear you’re not the Professor’s biggest fan.” 

“Yeah, not really a fan of shady creeps.” Nat shrugged and Rebekah laughed. Suddenly, the door opened and Nat turned to it, her eyes widening at the sight of Kol. 

“Sister…. Look at this! You’re even worse than Klaus.” He said as he walked in. 

“Kol!” Nat exclaimed happily and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and spun her around before placing her back on the floor. 

“My favorite witch.” He smiled at her and she grinned back at him.

“Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?” Rebekah snapped them back to her and he nodded, shoving Shane into the library. “You must be Shane.” He looked at her shocked and Nat crossed her arms, staring at him. “Well, let’s go get some answers, shall we?”

“Natalia, love, are you coming?” Kol asked as he and Rebekah started walking out the door. 

“Yeah.” She smiled mischievously and followed them. 

“Nat.” Elena called and she turned to her sister, seeing her conflicted look. 

“Relax, Lena. We won’t hurt him.” She said. “Much.” She added and left the room. They walked to a custodial closet and shoved the professor inside. 

“Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson… two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip.” Shane said, his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked between both vampires. Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances before turning back to the man. 

“Where’s the cure?” Rebekah tried to compel him.

“Compulsion won’t work. It’s a little trick I picked up in Tibet.” He said and Rebekah smiled.

“Right. Well, we’ll just have to do this the old-fashioned way.” She turned to Kol. “Beat him until he tells you where to find it.” Kol smiled mischievously and looked at Shane as Rebekah left the room. Nat looked at the Original and smiled at him. 

“Shall we?” She asked out loud. 

***

“WHERE IS THE CURE?!” Kol yelled, shoving Shane’s head into a sink filled with water. After holding him there for several seconds, Kol yanked the professor’s head back up, Shane gasping for air. 

“Where is the cure?” Nat asked him but he just breathed heavily, no reply coming through. Rebekah walked in and looked at them as they tried to get answers from Shane. Nat looked at Kol and nodded. He smirked and shoved him under the water again. After a few seconds, the Original yanked Shane back up again. 

“You’re human. Why do you want it anyway?” Rebekah asked confused as Kol held Shane up by his shirt. 

“That’s the beauty of this. You can have it, I just want Silas.” Nat furrowed her brows at his words and suddenly, Kol yanked him closer.

“No. What do you know about Silas?” He asked angrily, startling Nat a little. 

“He’s the world’s first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure… and I want to free him.” Shane explained, breathing heavily. 

“No!” Kol exclaimed and shoved him under the water again. Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances and turned back to Kol. 

“Stop!” Rebekah yelled and Kol brought Shane back up again, letting go of him this time. “He’s no use dead.”

“Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kills us all, sister.” Nat’s lips parted at his words, not understanding what seemed to be so dangerous about this Silas guy. 

“Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables.” Rebekah said dismissively. 

“Silas is very real. I know where he’s buried and soon I will have the spell wakes him.” Shane interjected.

“Wait a second, you’re lying.” Kol told him. “You can’t get to him-”

“Without his tombstone?” Shane interrupted him. “Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I’ve done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer.” Shane sighed and Nat’s eyes widened. 

“So you did get the council blown up.” Damon had been right. 

“It was a noble sacrifice… and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf.” 

“No!” Kol yelled and drove a thin metal pipe through Shane’s stomach, surprising Nat. Shane fell to the floor and struggled to stay awake, but soon, his eyes closed and his body stopped moving.

“What the hell?” Nat said out loud, turning to Kol and looking at him confused. 

“You should be thanking me.” He told both of them. 

“You killed my only chance at finding the cure.” Rebekah snapped at him. 

“Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don’t think you could handle it…” Kol trailed off and pulled out the white oak stake. 

“How did you get that?” She asked him angrily. 

“Way too easily.” Kol smirked at her and walked out of the closet, Nat and Rebekah following him. “I’m leaving. Are you coming, Nat?” She was about to say yes, but remembered her sister and the others.

“Wait, what about Caroline, Elena and Stefan?” Nat asked Rebekah and the blonde rolled his eyes.

“They’ve served their purpose, I’ll let them go.” 

“Okay, then.” She turned to Kol and smiled at him. “Let’s get out of here.” He walked away and she followed him outside the school. They got into his car and he sped away from the school. “So, where are we going?”

“We are going to get massively drunk.” He smirked at her and she laughed. 

“I like your idea, but it can’t be at the Grill, too many prying eyes.” 

“Way ahead of you, darling.” He told her and he looked back at the road. He turned up the music and rock blasted through the speakers. Nat smiled and looked out the window, noticing that they were leaving Mystic Falls. 

After almost an hour of driving, Kol pulled up to a dingy bar on the side of the road. He opened his door and stepped outside, Nat following him. He stopped walking at looked at her, narrowing his eyes at her appearance. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

“Lose the jacket.”

“What?”

“Now.” She grumbled and took it off, throwing it on her seat and following Kol inside. The bar was dimly lit and music was blaring through the speakers. People were drinking and laughing, some of them playing pool while others stayed on the sides. Kol led her to the stools and they sat down. “Darling.” Kol called one of the bartenders and she walked over to them. “Two beers.” She nodded and walked away, returning with their beers soon after. 

“So, Silas.” Nat said, taking a sip of her beer. Kol drank some of his and nodded. 

“Trust me, everyone’s better off with him slumbering.” 

“Let me guess, you learned about him in one of your many travels throughout the centuries.” He smiled at her and nodded. 

“Most of the witches I used to run with feared Silas, they all knew he should stay buried.” 

“And you believed them?” Nat asked him curiously. He looked at her pointedly and she raised her hand up defensively. “Just asking.”

“These legends.... I’ve come to believe they’re true. I’d rather we not risk our wellbeing for some pointless thing like a cure for vampirism.” He scoffed and chugged the rest of his beer. 

“Tell me about it.” Nat muttered. He turned to her with a curious and amused glint in his eye.

“You don’t want to find the cure.” He realized and Nat licked her lips nervously. “Why? Don’t you want to help Bex? Or your beloved sister?” 

“I’d like nothing more than for both of them to be happy, but all this effort on finding the cure will actually kill them. Besides, I don’t get why they would want to be human.” She shrugged. 

“Is that some resentment I detect in your voice?” He asked laughing and Nat shook her head. 

“It’s not resentment. I just think that Elena should adapt and everyone else needs to accept that she’s now a vampire.” She shrugged and chugged down the rest of her beer. Kol raised an eyebrow at her words and waved at the bartender, gesturing for her to bring them more drinks. The woman returned a moment later with two more beers and took the empty ones. 

“Right.” Kol mumbled. “Does that mean you plan on turning?” She bit her lower lip and stared at him for a moment before turning back to her beer.

“Someday.” She replied. “I don’t want that town life, I want more. And if you’ll have me, I plan on spending the rest of my life with all of you.” She told him, referring to his siblings. Kol’s lips twitched at her admission and he looked at her cheerily.

“Of course, darling. How could we ever turn you down?” She laughed quietly and took a swig of her drink. “Speaking of, how are things with Niklaus?”

“Oh, well, they are better.” She shrugged. “We made up.” 

“Does that mean you two are back together?” Kol asked her curiously and Nat shook her head at his words.

“Not really, we agreed to stay friends. I think it’s what’s best for both of us. Besides, he likes Caroline and is trying way too hard to impress her.” She chuckled and crossed her legs, turning to Kol, who was now smiling amusedly. 

“Would you look at that?” He replied. “Seems he now has a thing for blondes, eh?” Nat laughed at his words and looked around the bar. “So, what does that mean for you and Elijah?” She whipped her head back to him and took a deep breath, the question catching her off guard. 

“I don’t know. I mean, we both know how the other feels, but we’re not doing anything for now, I guess.” She shrugged lightly and Kol tilted his head. “Look, he’s away at the moment, and you and I are going on our trip this summer, right?”

“Mhm.”

“I think… I think for now, I’ll just enjoy life as it comes, have some fun here and there. When the time is right for us, we’ll find each other again.” Nat told him and Kol’s lips turned into a smirk. 

“Good. Because those two haven’t taken their eyes off of you since we stepped foot into this bar.” He nodded with his head to a couple at the end of the bar. Nat turned her head and looked at them discreetly, finding a pretty brunette accompanied by a tall bearded man. She found them already staring at her coyly and her heart started racing. 

“Kol…” She chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. 

“Come on, live a little.” He got up and signalled for her to do the same. “Take this as a brief introduction to what awaits this summer.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the couple. “Besides, we’ll both be able to get something out of this. You have your fun and I’ll feed.” He told her in her ear as they walked slowly to the couple. “Maybe I’ll even join.” Her eyes widened slightly and a shy smile curved on her lips at his insinuation. “Hi.” Kol greeted the couple once they stood in front of them. They turned to Nat and the Orignal and the woman smiled at Nat flirtatiously. 

“Well, hello there.” She stepped closer to Nat and looked her up and down. “Can we offer you a drink?” Nat gulped nervously and thought about backing down, just turn around and tell Kol to leave this place. But then she thought, what the hell?

“How about we start off with some beer?” Nat replied coyly, making the woman’s smirk widen. 

***

“Oh, that was so much fun!” Nat exclaimed as Kol helped her up the stairs of her porch. “We should do that again.” She slurred and he laughed loudly. 

“We’ll have all the time in the world in the summer. Trust me.” He told her and rummaged through her purse for her keys. Once he found them, he opened the door and gestured for her to get inside. She was about to enter, but stopped to look at him. 

“Thanks for this, Kol.” She sobered up a bit. “I don’t remember the last time I had that much fun.” She said with a lazy smile. 

“Oh, yes. You seemed pretty entertained in the arms of that brunette.” He told her, an amused tone in his voice. 

“She was so pretty.” She slurred and started giggling, her mind still fuzzy from all the drinks. “And you had fun too, feeding from that handsome fella.” She teased and he laughed. 

“Yes. Yes, I did. You are the best wingman. Wingwoman, in this case.” She giggled loudly and looked at him with a big smile. 

“I love you, Kol.” She told him and his eyes softened. 

“I love you too, Nat.” He replied. “Now get inside and get some sleep.” He pushed her gently toward the house and she stumbled inside. She turned back to him and smiled again. 

“Bye, Kol.” She waved at him and closed the door. She drunkenly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. She chugged it down quickly and placed the empty glass on the counter. She then walked to the stairs and when she got there, she took a deep breath before walking upstairs. 

Once she got to her room, she changed into her pajamas slowly, her head still buzzing from her night out. After she changed, she got in her bed and pulled the covers on her body. She placed her head on her pillow and shut her eyes, a wide smile on her face, the last thought running through her mind being the fact that this only reinforced the idea that she didn’t belong in this town at all. It was a good thing she would be leaving as soon as she graduated, then. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Rebekah are back! And Nat and Kol had a little night out, leading to Nat having some fun... ;) And yes, Nat hooked up with a woman, suprise, she's bi! I'm excited for the next couple of chapters and I really hope I have some time this week to write!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story, any feedback is appreciated!


	55. Catch Me If You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

Her phone ringing on the nightstand woke Nat up. She groaned loudly and her eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in the light. As soon as she did, the headache started, but her phone never stopped ringing. She grumbled and grabbed it quickly from the nightstand. 

“What?” She muttered as she picked up. 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.” Klaus’ voice came through the phone and she grumbled. 

“What do you want at…” She turned to the side and looked at the clock. “6 in the morning. Are you kidding me?”

“Oh, well, I just thought after your wild night out…” He trailed off, amusement clear in his tone. Her eyes widened slightly and she sat up on her bed. 

“Kol told you.” She realized and he laughed. 

“Very interesting turn of events.” He told her and she sighed, standing up and yawning as she walked to the bathroom. 

“Where are you?” She asked him, trying to change the subject.

“Home. I got late last night after my little run in with your brother.” 

“What happened with Jeremy?” She asked curiously. 

“He hasn’t killed a single vampire, so I sped up the process a little.” He said nonchalantly, making Nat frown at his words. 

“What do you mean ‘speed up the process’?” 

“I turned an entire bar full of people into vampires and compelled them to go after that bus boy.” Nat’s eyes opened wide and her lips parted. “You should have seen the boy, he was terrified." 

“Niklaus!” She said sternly. “What the hell? You can’t just do that!” 

“Sure I can, love. And I did.” 

“Jeremy hasn’t trained much, he won’t be able to kill all those vampires. Oh my God.” She whispered the last part, her heart beating loudly out of her chest at the possibility of Jeremy dying at the hands of some random vampire. 

“Calm down, he’ll be alright.” He tried to reassure her, but she shook her head frantically. 

“I’ll call you later.” She hung up and went to Elena’s room, but didn’t find her there. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she called her. 

“Hey.” Elena’s voice came through the phone and Nat walked back to her room. 

“Where are you?”

“Coming home with Matt.” Nat sighed in relief and went to her bathroom. “We were at the lake house but-”

“Klaus compelled an entire bar of vampires to kill Matt. Yeah, he just told me.” Nat finished. “Where is Jeremy?”

“He stayed behind with Damon. They’re going to kill the vampires and then come home.” Nat frowned at those words. “They’ll be alright, Nat.”

“Fine, just get here quickly.” 

“Bye.” Elena hung up and Nat sighed loudly before undressing quickly and hopping in the shower. Hot water fell on her back and she closed her eyes, trying to relax a little, but she couldn’t. Her brother was out there hunting a dozen vampires and Matt had probably been hurt. God, what a mess, she thought. Everything because of that stupid cure. She shook her head and continued showering, hoping that this would all be over soon. 

After some time, she got out of the shower and got dressed after. She then went downstairs to get something to eat and get some aspirin for her headache. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she filled a glass with water and opened one of the cupboards, taking the aspirin and downing it quickly. At that moment, the front door opened and Nat immediately walked over, seeing Elena entering with Matt. 

“You guys are okay.” She sighed in relief and Matt looked away. 

“I’m so sorry.” Elena started and looked at the human. “Listen. When we asked you to stay with Jeremy, I never thought-”

“What did you expect, Elena? It’s Damon.” He asked and both girls frowned.

“I never wanted anyone to get hurt.”

“Well, then you shouldn’t have left him in charge.” He snapped and Elena pursed her lips. He shook his head and sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t have a choice. Sire bond and all.” 

“Sire bond doesn’t work like that.” Nat said folding her arms and he looked at her for a moment before turning to her sister. 

“All I know, Elena, is that the old you would have never left Jeremy with Damon, especially after what happened last night.” Before Elena could reply, her phone started ringing. She sighed and took it out, frowning as soon as she saw who it was.

“Jeremy?” Nat looked at her questioningly and Elena’s brows furrowed. “Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Where’s Damon?” 

***

“A bit ironic, you coming to me for help.” Klaus voice sounded through his living room. Elena and Nat had come here after Jeremy told them that Kol had attacked them and was planning on cutting Jeremy’s arm so he couldn’t complete the map. “Weren’t your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?” He asked her sister with a smirk. Nat was standing by the fireplace while Elena sat in front of the hybrid.

“This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires.” Elena reminded him. 

“And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse. Well, he never did like Damon.” Klaus said, the last part directed at Nat, who just rolled her eyes and nodded. “I suppose I should do something, shouldn’t I?”

“Call him off, Klaus.” Elena demanded and Nat looked between both of them. 

“You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I’d like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can’t use it against me.” Nat walked over to the couch and stood behind her, looking at the hybrid. 

“Whatever our differences, we want the same thing.” She said. “Please, Klaus, I’m begging you.” She told him and he smiled, his eyes landing on Nat. She pleaded with his eyes to help them and he rolled his eyes as he got out his cell phone. 

“Little brother. Just two days home and I’m told you’ve already gone and made a mess.” He started and Nat bit her lip, hoping that Kol would stop hurting her brother. “Those vampires were for my hunter. Where’s Damon Salvatore?” He asked as his face got serious. “Yes. Well, you’ve had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble or you’ll find yourself back in a box.” He threatened his brother and Nat’s eyes widened before she glared at him. “On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand me?” He waited a moment before hanging up. “All done.” 

“Thank you.” Elena said quietly and his lips curved up. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” He looked at Nat and raised his eyebrow. She smiled at him and started walking away. 

“Thanks, Nik.” Elena got up too and followed her. They stepped outside his house and got in the car. They drove away in silence and when they got home, it was already getting dark. Nat opened the door and got out, walking inside the house after. 

“Elena?” Jeremy’s voice sounded from the kitchen and he walked out. Nat smiled broadly and immediately threw her arms over his neck, hugging him tightly. 

“Jer.” Elena sighed in relief from behind Nat and she let go of their brother. Elena hugged him too and after a brief moment pulled away. “Are you okay?” He nodded and wordlessly went to the kitchen. Both girls looked at each other and followed him, seeing all his weapons laid out on the table.

“Jeremy, it’s over. You can put all this away.” Nat told him and he shook his head as he clicked a magazine into a gun. 

“Klaus still wants me to finish the mark. He’s not gonna stop.”

“Okay. Well, Damon’s gonna be back soon and then we can figure something out.” Elena suggested and he looked at her in disbelief. 

“Seriously? You still trust Damon?” 

“He saved your life.” Elena reminded him and he narrowed his eyes. 

“He saved the map to the cure.” He corrected their sister. “He couldn’t care less about me.” Elena stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I care about you.” He immediately swatted her hand away, surprising Nat and Elena. 

“Don’t. Whatever’s inside of me that makes me want to hunt, right now it’s on overdrive.” Nat looked down at his hand and her breath hitched. 

“Jeremy.” She said quietly and he looked at her before following her gaze. Startled, he dropped the stake and looked at his sisters guiltily. 

“I’m sorry. I know what I have to do, guys. I really want to get that cure for you.” He said, the last part directed at Elena. “But… I just- I don’t know how I’m gonna do this.” Elena looked at him understandingly and Nat smiled sadly at him. “I, uh, I’m gonna go to the Grill, check on Matt.” Both girls nodded and he walked to the front door, leaving the house after. Elena sighed heavily and walked to the living room, plopping down on the sofa and shutting her eyes. 

“Lena.” Nat said softly as she walked towards her. 

“I can’t let anything happen to him, Nat. I don’t care about this cure if it means he will get hurt by Klaus and his psychotic siblings. No offense.” Nat shook her head and sat down next to her. 

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna find a way to get Jeremy to complete the mark without hurting himself. He’ll be fine.” She tried to assure not only her sister, but herself too. Elena smiled at her softly and before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. They both got up and walked to the door, opening it and finding Damon standing on the porch. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Elena said worriedly and stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Kol happened.” Damon told her, a frown etched on his face as he tried to look inside the house. 

“Thank God you both got away. If Kol had taken Jeremy-” Elena started to say but Damon’s eyes lit up. 

“Is he here? ‘Cause I just want to talk to him really fast.”

“He’s at the Grill. He wanted to check on Matt.” Nat replied and he nodded, looking away. 

“Well, I should go apologize to him. I was- I was pretty tough on him today.” He said sheepishly and Nat and Elena exchanged glances before nodding. 

“We’ll come with you.” Nat said and he nodded. They walked to his car and got inside, driving away quickly. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Grill and stepped outside of the car, walking to the entrance after. They spotted Matt clearing a table and Damon walked in his direction, both girls following him. 

“Don’t you ever take a night off?” He asked the human. Matt looked up and scowled at him.

“I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember? I almost got killed?” He reminded the vampire. 

“Where’s Jeremy?” Damon asked him and Matt rolled his eyes. 

“He’s in the back, I think.”

“Hmm.” Damon walked around Matt, heading in the direction of the back room. 

“Are you doing okay?” Nat asked him and he shrugged. 

“Yeah. All things considered.” Nat nodded and she looked around, her gaze suddenly landing on Jeremy across the restaurant. 

“There’s Jer.” Elena said and both girls smiled at Matt before following Damon. Once they got close enough, they noticed Jeremy’s alarmed look. “Damon.” He stopped walking at the sound of Elena’s voice and turned around, a strange look crossing his face. “Are you alright? What’s going on?” Damon turned around and noticed Jeremy already gone. He looked at both girls with an odd face before walking towards the back room. They exchanged worried glances and followed him.

“Damon, what is wrong with you?” Nat asked him frowning as they got to the back room. 

“It was Kol. He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy… I’m gonna kill him.” Was all he said before rushing inside the tunnel, Nat looking bewildered at his words. Elena shook her head and got inside the tunnel too, Nat following her. They started walking around and Nat got her phone out, calling Kol immediately. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Nat yelled through the phone as soon as Kol picked up. “Compelling Damon to kill my BROTHER?! Are you mad?”

“Relax, darling.” He tried to calm her down but she only got angrier as her and Elena walked through the tunnels looking for their brother. “I told you already, I can’t have Silas awakened.”

“I don’t care about Silas, or the cure, or whatever. I care about my brother and how you’re being a dick right now.” She snapped hotly. “Listen, you can kill the entire town for all I care.” Elena looked at her surprised but she ignored her. “But when it comes to my family, my siblings, you leave them alone.”

“Not my fault that your brother is one of the Five.” He said briskly and Nat grumbled. 

“Kol, I love you, but if you don’t stop this madness, I will go after you.”

“Please, darling, you’re no match for me.”

“We’ll see about that.” She told him before hanging up. Nat looked at Elena and saw her worried face as they walked through the tunnels. “We’re gonna find him.” She said determined and her sister nodded. 

“Did you mean that?” Elena asked and Nat looked at her. “About letting him kill anyone.”

“I really don’t care, Elena. I can’t really do anything, anyways. It is what it is.” Nat muttered and kept walking. 

“I’m gonna call Stefan.” Nat turned to her. “He might be able to help.” Nat nodded and Elena called him. 

“Hello, Elena.” Rebekah’s voice sounded through the speakerphone and both girls looked at each other. 

“What did you do to Stefan?” Elena asked.

“Rescued him from his old, dull life, but it keeps calling. Stefan’s not in the mood to talk right now.” The Original retorted and her sister rolled her eyes.

“Then he can listen. I know you might not care about me right now, Stefan, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They’re somewhere in the tunnels, and it’s one giant maze down here, and Nat and I can’t find them. So if you still care about the cure or about Jeremy, then maybe you can come help.” Stefan remained silent and Elena looked down angrily but resigned. “Okay.” She hung up and looked at Nat. 

***

“Damon, stop!” Elena yelled as they walked behind him through the woods and he stopped next to a tree. “Please, I know that you don’t want to hurt Jeremy, so please stop.” 

“I can’t.” He told her, pain clear in his eyes. 

“Yes, you can. You’re strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know that you are.” Elena said determined and Damon frowned. 

“Why, because Stefan did?”

“Because I love you. Because you love me. You’d do anything for me, so please… do this for me.” Nat looked at them, hopeful that Damon would stop. For a moment he seemed entranced by Elena’s words, but suddenly, his eyes snapped to the side.

“I’m sorry, Elena.” He said before rushing away, veins already crawling behind his eyes. 

“Damon!” Elena yelled and rushed behind him. Nat rolled her eyes and grumbled loudly before running quickly, trying to reach them in time. Being a human was inconvenient sometimes, she thought. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot and quickly got to Damon and Elena. When she did, she found Damon on the ground unconscious and Stefan standing there. 

“You’re welcome.” He told them and Nat sighed in relief before leaning on the tree, trying to catch her breath. Stefan grabbed his brother and threw him over his shoulder before rushing away. Elena sighed heavily and her gaze landed on Jeremy, who was hurt and looking a bit scared. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you home.” He nodded and the three of them walked together out of the woods. They walked for a while, each of them lost in their thoughts. After some time, they got home and Nat sighed tiredly. 

“You want some help?” She asked Jeremy, nodding towards his injured hand. He shook his head and went upstairs quietly. She looked down and walked to the living room, plopping down on the couch. 

“I’m going to check on Damon, okay?” Elena said and Nat looked at her, nodding after. Her sister walked to the front door and grabbed the car keys before walking out the front door. Nat threw her head back on the couch and shut her eyes. 

This cure was already tearing everyone apart. The only reason she was still on board with this whole idea was because she wanted to get the cure and let Klaus destroy it. Stefan and Damon were already at each other’s throats, Kol was being paranoid and Rebekah would stop at nothing to get it. This had to end, preferably with the cure destroyed before anyone could get it. Her phone suddenly rang and she sighed before answering. 

“What?”

“Kol tried to kill me.” Rebekah’s voice surprised Nat.

“He what?”

“He tried to kill me with the white oak state.” Nat’s lips parted at her words. 

“He’s truly lost it.” She mumbled and Rebekah hummed. “What stopped him? Because right now, he will stop at nothing to prevent anyone from finding that cure.”

“Nik broke us up.” 

“Good. This whole thing is getting out of hand, Bekah.” Nat murmured and her friend sighed heavily. 

“I know, but I can’t give up, Talia.” Rebekah said quietly. “You know that I want this as much, if not more, than Elena.”

“I know. I just hope no one dies because of it.” She replied. “I have to go.”

“Bye, Talia.”

“Bye.” She hung up and got up, walking upstairs and going to her room. As soon as she entered she sat down on her bed and sighed, her eyes landing on her nightstand. There, she spotted the healing ointment Kol had given her and her eyes lit up. “Jeremy!” She yelled loudly and a moment later, her brother popped her head inside her room. She beckoned him over and patted her bed. 

“What?” He asked as he sat down. She grabbed the little jar and opened it, sticking two fingers inside it and putting some of the ointment on top. 

“Give me your hand.” She extended her other hand and Jeremy looked at her hesitantly. “Trust me.” He nodded and took out the bandage, extending his injured hand after. She rubbed the paste on his hand and he hissed a little. 

“What is that?”

“It’s a healing ointment.” 

“Where did you get that?” He asked curiously as she patted his hand, signalling that she was done. 

“Uh, Kol gave it to me.” She said sheepishly and he looked at her in disbelief.

“Really, Nat?”

“He gave it to me before you became one of the Five.” She said and he sighed. 

“Just- you are too loyal to them. It’s like you don’t even care about us.” 

“That is not true, Jeremy. I love you and Elena so much, you’re my siblings. I would do anything for you.” She said defensively. 

“Would you?”

“I stopped Klaus when he tried to kill Elena.” She reminded him and he folded his arm on his chest, looking at her pointedly. 

“And yet, you forgave him. You act as if nothing has happened.” 

“Jer…”

“It’s true! Look at you, you’re wearing that necklace that he gave you.” He pointed at the necklace before his eyes landed on her wrist. “And that bracelet that Elijah gave you. Didn’t he lie to you?” Nat looked down at her bracelet and necklace and bit the inside of her cheek. “You forgave him so quickly and-”

“Don’t you ever talk about me and Elijah as if you know what happened.” She told him angrily. “You only know what I allow you to know.” Her brother looked at her before shaking his head slowly.

“I’m just saying that one day you’ll get caught between both sides. That’s where your loyalties will be put to test, Nat. Let’s just hope that I don’t have to hurt you to stop _you_ from hurting us.” She narrowed her eyes at him and licked her lips. 

“You may be a hunter, Jeremy, but I’m a witch. A siphoner, which means that I can siphon all the magic that runs through your veins at the moment. I can kill you just by holding your hand. So don’t get cocky with me. Ever.” She told him and he looked away. She shook her head and left the room, going downstairs to get some water and try to calm down a little. She heard footsteps behind her and rolled her eyes. 

“Nat... “ He started and she ignored him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” He said quietly. Before any of them could say anything, Elena entered the house and looked at his sullen face. 

“What-?” Before Elena could finish her question, a knock sounded on the door. Nat frowned and went to open it, finding Klaus standing in front of them. 

“Good evening, Gilbert clan.” He smiled at them. 

“What do you want, Klaus?” Elena asked flatly.

“I’ve come to fetch my hunter. Seeing as how my brother’s become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me.”

“I think I’ll pass. I’ve killed enough people for you today.” Jeremy snapped and Nat looked between them. 

“You think you’re safer here? Hmm. Clearly you two don’t know Kol.” Klaus told Elena and Jeremy before his gaze landed on Nat. “You know he’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants, so strange as it may seem, I’m your best bet.” Nat inhaled deeply, knowing that he was right. Kol would get what he wanted, one way or the other. 

“Sorry, but I think we’d rather take our chances.” Elena told him and he shrugged. 

“Fine. But when Kol does come- and he will come- be sure to let me know, preferably before he lets Natalia go and burns your nice little home to the ground.” He told Elena. “And as for you, hunter, there’s no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We’ll plan on finishing our work tomorrow.” He told Jeremy before turning around. Nat looked at her brother before sighing and following the hybrid out. 

“Where are you going?” Jeremy asked.

“Don’t wait up.” Is all she said before following Klaus to his car. They got inside soundlessly and he drove away. 

“So, what happened between you and your brother?” He asked after a while. She looked at him and shrugged. “Come on, I saw the way you were looking at him. You were mad.”

“He just… he hates all of you and he can’t fathom that I care for you.” She said quietly as her hand went to her bracelet. “He basically told me he wouldn’t hesitate on hurting me if it came to it.” Her voice cracked a little at those words, the thought of her brother resenting her suddenly entering her mind. “He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Klaus told her softly and Nat shook her head, looking away as her eyes got glossy. “He just hates the fact that you’re not defending their every move.”

“He thinks I excuse everything you guys do.” She mumbled. 

“Well, we both know that’s not true. You stopped my heart.” She turned to him and he smiled at her, making her chuckle quietly. “You told Kol off today after you found out he compelled Damon.” She squinted her eyes and he laughed before parking the car outside his house. “He told me about it earlier.” 

“Right.”

“Let’s not forget the fact that you practically sent Elijah away.” 

“I didn’t…” She shook her head slowly as they got out of the car. 

“He left because he wanted to please you. You could ask him to walk inside a burning house and he would do. If you asked him to, I'm pretty sure he would burn all his suits.” She laughed at that and entered the house. “My point is, while you love us, you still won't excuse our actions. You stand by your family too. It’s what we love about you. All of us.” He told her and Nat’s eyes softened at his words. 

“Thank you, Nik.” He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. They walked upstairs and he led her through the hallways, past his bedroom and study. They arrived at one of the doors and he opened it, gesturing for her to go inside. “What…?”

“This is your room.” She looked at him with a confused smile and he shrugged. “When I bought this house, I destined this room for you. You didn’t seriously think you wouldn’t have a place here, did you?” She grinned at him before looking around the room. “I’ll get you something to sleep in.” He told her before leaving the room. She nodded and sat down on the bed. She waited for a moment and Klaus came back with a grey henley. 

“Thanks.” She grabbed it and smiled at him. “For everything.”

“Of course, sweetheart. What are friends for?” He asked her with a soft smile and she nodded. “I’m gonna leave you to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow.” She furrowed her brows and he walked to the door. “I’ll tell you about it later. Go to sleep.” He closed the door and Nat sighed. She changed out of her clothes and put on Klaus’ shirt, getting under the covers quickly. As soon her head touched the pillow, she drifted off to sleep, tired of today’s events.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for next chapter! I already have it written, just need to edit some things and I'll post it tomorrow :) I'm also excited for the chapters after the cure is found, I have some ideas that I hope you'll like. I was really busy this last week with homework and readings, so I wasn't able to write as frequently as I used to. I think from now on, I'll update on the weekends and maybe on mondays :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	56. A View to Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Sweetheart.” A voice sounded next to her and she pressed her face into her pillow, trying to block it out. “Come on, Natalia.” 

“Leave me alone.” She grumbled softly and Klaus laughed. 

“We have some work to do. Wake up.” He told her and her eyes fluttered open.

“I hate you.” She mumbled sleepily as he got up from the bed. She yawned and looked up at him. “What do we-?”

“I’ll explain in the car. Now get dressed, I left some clothes there.” He pointed at a chair by the wall and Nat’s eyes trailed to it, spotting a pile of clothes neatly folded. Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head. 

“You know what? I don’t even want to know how you got that.” 

“They are Rebekah’s clothes. She left some things here when she left.” He explained and Nat rolled her eyes. “I’ll wait in the car.” She nodded and he left the room. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom, already finding a toothbrush, a hairbrush and a variety of hair and skin products. She looked at them impressed before getting on with the task at hand. 

Once she finished in the bathroom, she walked over to the chair and changed into Rebekah’s clothes. She was about to grab her clothes from yesterday, but decided to leave them here. Something told her that she would be crashing here more times in the future. Nat quickly left the room and walked outside the house, finding Klaus sitting in the car waiting for her.

“So, why did you drag me out of bed so early in the morning?” She asked him as soon as they drove away from his house. 

“Kol is not gonna stop this madness.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and Nat nodded. “I want to dagger him so Damon’s compulsion wears off and we can successfully complete young Jeremy’s mark.”

“Nik…” She exhaled loudly. “How long will you keep him there this time? Days? Months? Years? Centuries?” 

“Don’t be dramatic. I’ll let you pull the dagger out as soon as we find the cure, okay?” He said as he rolled his eyes. 

“You promise?” Nat asked him and he looked at her, nodding after. “So, are you gonna do it now?”

“I would, but he stole all the daggers.”

“Huh, wonder why that could be.” She said sarcastically and Klaus shook his head. 

“Anyways, my dear sister has hers. So we’re gonna go get that and then be on our merry way to dagger Kol.” He explained and Nat nodded. She looked outside and noticed that they were already pulling outside Rebekah’s house. Once he parked the car, both of them got out and Klaus opened the front door. 

“Rude.” Nat mumbled as they walked upstairs and headed to her room. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and Stefan looked at them surprised. 

“Leaving so soon?” Klaus asked him and he sighed. Nat looked at him in shock for a moment and then stifled a laugh. A rebound, how predictable. 

“This is my place, Nik.” Rebekah said from behind them as she angrily put her robe on. “And I don’t appreciate either of you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping Tom.” She told Klaus and Nat. 

“Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but we do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?” Klaus reminded her as he and Nat entered the room. 

“He tried to kill me last night.” She told him. “I didn’t forget.”

“Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers.” 

“Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!” Rebekah said sarcastically and Nat laughed quietly. 

“Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage.” Klaus told her seriously. “Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over.”

“Mhm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under ‘no chance in hell’. Be gone by the time I have showered. The three of you.” She said, her words directed at Klaus, Stefan and Nat. “Lurkers aren’t welcome here.” She walked inside the bathroom and Nat turned to Klaus, who was already looking at Stefan. 

“I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her.” 

“Why don’t you and Nat talk some sense into her? I’m headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He’s on lockdown since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night.” He told them with a glare. 

“That’s our point exactly.” Nat told him. 

“If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won’t live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help us dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we’ll be all on our merry way to a human Elena.” Stefan stared at them for a moment before he sighed. 

“Fine. Then you two need to keep an eye on Damon.” 

“Deal.” Nat said and he nodded. He walked out of the room and they followed, Stefan getting on his bike and Nat and Klaus getting on his car. They drove away from Rebekah’s house and towards the Boarding House, the first minutes spent in silence. 

“My sister and Stefan, who would have thought?” Klaus asked sarcastically and Nat laughed. 

“He’s looking for a rebound and Bekah just wants some fun.” She shrugged and he turned to her. 

“Like you, then.” She looked at him in surprise and he laughed loudly. “Oh, Kol told me enough.”

“Yeah, apparently he likes to gossip.” She muttered and he kept laughing. “Okay, that’s enough. So what, I had some fun. I needed that.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” He told her. “I wonder, does Elijah know?”

“Believe it or not, Elijah does not need to know my every move.” He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. “I know, totally weird.” She said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. He suddenly stopped the car and parked it behind Damon’s car. They both got out and followed Stefan inside.

“Wait here. I’m gonna get some things for him.” He muttered and walked away. Nat and Klaus looked at each other and waited in the parlor. A few minutes later, he came back with a vial of blood and a bottle of water. “Come on.” He walked downstairs to the basement while Klaus and Nat followed him, and soon Stefan was standing in front of the cellar door. 

“You coming to snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely un-murderous and I’m pretty sure that it’s safe to set me free.” Damon’s voice sounded through the basement. Stefan threw the vial of blood towards his brother and they waited behind him. “Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I’m thirsty.” Stefan then set the water bottle between the bars of the door. “Not exactly what I had in mind.” 

“Hello, mate.” Klaus said out loud with a smile as soon as Damon walked to the door. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked confused. 

“We’re babysitting.” Nat said smiling and Damon rolled his eyes. 

“Oh.”

“Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again.” Stefan instructed and Nat nodded. She would probably leave the bleeding out to Klaus, anyways. 

“Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot?” Damon asked his brother before turning to Klaus. “He’s still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena.”

“You sure about that? Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah’s bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he’s moved on.” Klaus said smugly. Nat rolled her eyes and hit him in the shoulder. 

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge-sex handbook.” Damon remarked slyly. 

“Well, why don’t you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I’ll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah.” Stefan muttered and walked away. Nat looked at Klaus and he smiled mischievously. 

“Why are you here, Nat?” Damon asked her and she turned to him. 

“I don’t really feel like going home at the moment.” She shrugged. “So, next best thing is being stuck here babysitting you.” Damon looked at her curiously before nodding. “Well, I’ll go get something to eat while you two bond over your villainous traits.” She told them and walked upstairs, leaving both of them for a while as she headed to the kitchen. 

***

“You know, none of this would be an issue if you’d have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy.” Klaus told Damon as he paced around the room. Nat was leaning on the wall looking at Damon toss a little ball up in the air. 

“No, you weren’t. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?” Damon retorted. 

“And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them.” Klaus went on, Nat rolling her eyes at his words. 

“Your brother problem, not mine, buddy.” Damon noted. 

“And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?” 

“Well, we couldn’t have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?” Nat interjected and Klaus smirked at the vampire. 

“Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you’ve ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?” He asked out loud. 

“Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others.” Damon replied and glanced at Nat from the corner of his eye. “Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm. Don’t really get how Nat forgave you so easily.”

“None of your business.” Nat shrugged and Damon turned back to his little ball. 

“Come on. There must be a secret.” Klaus smiled at the vampire and Nat looked at him curiously. “It can’t just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation?” Damon stayed quiet and Klaus’ face turned more serious. “What is it you say to her?” He asked quietly. Damon caught the little ball and sat up, narrowing his eyes at the hybrid. 

“I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire.” He noted and Nat looked at Klaus. “ _ I  _ think you murdered Carol Lockwood and  _ I _ think you’re worried that Caroline’s never going to forgive you.”

“You’ve done worse.” Klaus reminded him and Nat nodded at that. 

“Debatable. See, I don’t mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick.” Damon told the hybrid and Nat nodded at that too. Klaus did some things out of spite, not because he really needed to.

“Debatable.” Klaus replied and Damon shrugged. 

“If you’re gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you’re just not worth forgiving.” He said and lied back down. He sighed and went back to throwing his ball in the air. 

“Are we done with the ‘bad guy advice’?” Nat asked sarcastically and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“What have you been up to, Nat?” Damon asked her and she shrugged. “What about you and Elijah?”

“Oh, I don’t think Natalia here was worried about Elijah a few days ago.” Klaus said, a smirk tugging on his lips. Damon looked up at the hybrid confused and Nat rolled her eyes. “She was very entertained the other day with Kol.”

“Shut up.”

“You and that dick? Thought Elijah was the 'love of your life'.” Damon said puzzled and Nat wrinkled her nose. 

“No! Kol and I… just no.” She exclaimed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love him, but it’s only friendship.”

“What was the girl’s name then? Did you even have time to get it during your little night out?” Klaus teased her and she hit him in the shoulder.

“Well, well. Didn’t know that about you, Nat.” Damon interjected and she shrugged. 

“It’s not something I thought I should announce to every single person. It’s  _ my _ business after all.”

“Does Elijah know?” Damon asked her smirking and she sighed. 

“No, he doesn’t. Or at least that’s what I think. I can never be sure with Kol the gossiper.” She muttered and Klaus laughed. “Anyways, that’s none of your business. Either of you. Or should I pull up a list of people you two have slept with?” 

“Go ahead, love. Shall I remind you that you weren’t alive for a thousand years.” Klaus folded his arms on his chest and looked at her defiantly.

“Give me some time, I’m sure I can make a long list.” She retorted and he shook his head. 

“Damon.” Klaus called him and he looked at him. “Do you really think Elena will stay with you once we get that cure?”

“Nik.” Nat said sternly but he only ignored her. She knew he was only asking to rile Damon up, because Klaus’ plan was to get that cure and destroy it so it couldn’t be used against him. 

“Come on, we all know she’s only after you because of the sire bond.”

“Yeah, well if you didn’t know, she’s only sired to me because she had feelings for me when she was human.” Damon pointed out and Klaus raised an eyebrow. 

“How interesting. And wasn’t she with Stefan when she was human? What makes you think she won’t go running back to him?”

“Shouldn’t you worry about Caroline and how she hates you?” Damon retorted. “Or maybe how Nat chose Elijah over you.” 

“Shut up, Damon. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nat interjected and he shrugged. 

“I’m only pointing out the truth.”

“How predictable, projecting your insecurities on others.” Klaus laughed loudly and Damon rolled his eyes before tossing the little back up. The hybrid got his phone out and Nat noticed the frown on his face as he checked his messages and latest calls. “Your brother’s lack of communication is infuriating.”

“It’s one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair.” Damon replied.

“I don’t understand what’s taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?” Nat looked at him in disbelief and Damon glanced at him from the corner of his eye. 

“From a vampire who’s been stabbed as many times as your sister, I’d say difficult.” Klaus sighed and grabbed the vial of blood from his jacket pocket and tossed it at Damon. “Sweet.” He said as soon as he caught it. 

“You disappoint me, Damon. You’re not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato.” Klaus commented.

“Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it’s probably smarter to sit here and chit-chat with you both than bust out of here like the Hulk.”

“How do you think Elena felt about that, by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving the person she loves most in the world?” Nat rolled her eyes at his words and crossed her arms.

“She’s met me. She knows impulse control’s not my strong suit.” Damon muttered. 

“Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off Elena. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love.”

“What do you know about love?” Damon scowled at him and Nat frowned. Sure, he might be a dick, but Klaus knew more about love than he could ever imagine. 

“I know that you're in love with Elena. But I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairytale ending for you. All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think you see the same thing.” Damon didn’t reply and Klaus smirked at him. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and he answered it. “Well, if it isn’t the happy homicidal maniac.” 

“Is it Kol?” Nat asked and he nodded.

“What?” Klaus face changed completely and Nat’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Klaus scowled at Damon and hung up. grabbing him by the neck and shoved him against the wall, startling Nat. “What the hell’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Damon choked out as he tried to get out of Klaus’ hold. 

“What are Stefan and Elena planning?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won’t talk to me and Elena won’t come to see me, so maybe you’re right. Maybe she’s written me off.” Damon retorted and Nat frowned. 

“Nik, what the hell is going on?!” She asked loudly. 

“Tell me what you know.” Klaus compelled Damon. 

“I don’t know anything about a plan.” He replied. 

“Stay here till I return.” Klaus told him and released him. “Let’s go.” He told Nat and they left the cellar, slamming the door on their way out. They walked quickly upstairs and soon enough, they were on his car. 

“What is going on?” Nat asked him worriedly and he drove away. “Nik.”

“Your siblings are trying to kill Kol.” 

“What?!” She exclaimed loudly and he nodded, his face contorted into anger. 

“This is it, Natalia.” She turned to him confused and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “This is where your loyalties will be put to test.” She gulped nervously and looked away fro a moment. 

“Kol is my family and I will stand by him too.” She said. “Even if it means going against Elena and Jeremy. It’s not like they wouldn’t do it, anyways.” He looked at her and she shrugged. “Go against me, I mean.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” He told her. 

After a few minutes, they arrived at her house and he parked the car. They quickly got out and ran to the porch when suddenly, a scream was heard from inside the house. Nat’s heart stopped beating as soon as they stopped in front of the open doorway. Lying in the kitchen floor was Kol’s dead and burning body. Her lip trembled and tears started gathering in her eyes. Jeremy suddenly looked up and Elena turned around.

“What did you do?” Klaus asked angrily. 

“We didn’t have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy’s arm!” Elena exclaimed as her and Jeremy got closer. Nat was frozen in her spot, still unable to believe Kol was…

“Lies!” Klaus shouted. “He never would’ve gotten inside if you hadn’t set a trap for him.”

“You said you were going to put him down too.” Elena said defensively. 

“I was going to make him suffer on  _ my _ terms!” Klaus yelled furiously, his chest heaving up and down in anger. Meanwhile, Nat slowly looked up at her siblings, a scowl making its way to her face. “I’m going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I’ll kill you both without blinking.” He threatened them.

“You kill us, you’ll never get to the cure. You’ll  _ never _ be able to make any more hybrids.” Nat snapped her head to him at those words, 

“You really think he cares about his hybrids?” She asked him angrily and he looked at her nervously. 

“I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would’ve killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I’m just gonna watch you burn instead.” Klaus seethed furiously and Nat stepped inside the house, walking to their siblings angrily. Elena stepped back, afraid of the murderous look in her eye. 

Suddenly, she started choking, breath coming up short on her lungs. She grabbed her throat and heard Klaus crying out loud as he fell to the floor. She turned around slowly and spotted Bonnie walking past the hybrid and towards Elena. 

“Invite him in.” She told Jeremy and he looked at her confused. 

“Bonnie.” She choked out and the witch looked at her before her gaze turned back at Jeremy.

“Do it!” Nat noticed Klaus getting up and turned back to Jeremy. 

“Come in.” Her brother told the hybrid and suddenly, he fell forward as Bonnie pulled him inside with her magic. Nat scowled at her and what she was doing to Klaus. 

“Living room. Go!” Bonnie told Elena and Jeremy and ran through the living room and into the kitchen, Nat and Klaus following them. Once they were in the living room, Nat felt the air getting back into her lungs and breathed heavily. Klaus tried to get to the kitchen, but he was thrown back. He punched at the air but found an invisible warrier. Nat looked at her brother angrily as he pulled the white oak stake out of Kol’s body and walked towards Elena. 

“Nat…” Elena started but she scowled at her. 

“You’re both dead to me.” She told them angrily and they looked at her guiltily. “You better run, because when this spell is lifted,  _ I _ will come after you. Both of you.”

“Witch.” Klaus spoke to Bonnie. “You can’t do this to me.”

“You have no idea what I can do now.” Bonnie retorted before her eyes fell on Nat. “If you even try to siphon one bit of magic, I made sure it will kill you. So don’t.”

“You’ll pay for this.” Nat seethed furiously and Bonnie looked away, walking towards her siblings. 

“I will hunt all of you to your end!” Klaus shouted. “Do you hear me? Do you?!” He yelled as he pounded against the barrier futilely. Nat looked at Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy leaving and that’s when the first tear fell down. Before she could stop it, she was sliding down to the floor as sobs racked through her body. She cried for a while, her heart feeling like it was being stabbed continuously as she stared at Kol’s burnt body.

“Sweetheart.” Klaus’ soft voice sounded next to her and she shook her head furiously. This couldn’t be real, he couldn’t be dead.

“He’s gone, Nik.” She choked out and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “They killed him. They…” 

“Don’t worry, they’ll get what they deserve.” Klaus assured her and she looked down as she cried. 

“He can’t be gone. I only just got him back.” Her voice cracked at the thought of Kol not being there anymore for her. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He told her soothingly, and Nat could hear his voice trembling too. “We’ll get through this.” He grabbed her gently and sat her on the couch while he turned to Kol’s body. He stared at his brother for a while, silent reigning in the house. 

“We have to tell Elijah.” She said after a moment and he looked at her. She noticed a lone tear falling from his eye and she sniffed at the sight of him so vulnerable. 

“Call him.” Is all he said before sitting on the other couch. She nodded and got her phone out, calling the other Original immediately. 

“Natalia.” His voice sounded after the first ring and Nat took a deep breath. “Is everything okay?”

“He’s dead.” She whispered softly as she stared at the open doorway blankly. 

“Who are you talking about?”

“Kol is dead.” She heard his deep intake of breath and she shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling again. “Elena and Jeremy killed him. Nik and I… we tried to stop it but it was too late.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lower lip. “I’m so sorry, Elijah. I’m so sorry.”

“I have to go.” He told her, his voice cracking a little at the end before he hung up. She sobbed quietly and placed the phone on the coffee table, looking at Klaus, who was looking down at his hands. 

“I’m gonna kill them, Natalia.” He said out loud and she blinked. “I don’t care if they’re your siblings. I’m gonna kill them.”

“You said it yourself, Nik.” She said quietly and he looked up at her. “This is where my loyalties were put to test. I’ve made my decision.” He looked at her expectantly and she breathed shakily. “I choose you. All of you. I can’t be here anymore, I can’t pretend that I’m happy here, because I’m not.” His eyes softened and he patted the spot next to him. She stood up and walked to him, laying down on the couch too. They got comfortable and she placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he wrapped her in his arms. 

“We knew this was coming, sweetheart. We’re just glad you’re back home.” He whispered softly and she smiled sadly. 

“I’m glad to be back home too.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it, Kol is dead and Nat is trapped with Klaus in the house ): I think I said this a few chapters ago, but this is a turning point in Nat's story, this is where she makes her choice between her "family" and the Mikaelsons, and well....
> 
> I decided to combine 4x13 and 4x14, so next chapter will be a little longer. I'll probably update on tuesday, but if I don't, then definitely the weekend. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	57. Into The Wild and Down The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.
> 
> Please read the A/N at the end!

_“We’re finally together.” Nat said, a wide smile tugging on her lips as she looked around the table. Next to her was Elijah, looking at her tenderly. In front of her were Rebekah and Kol and Klaus was in the head seat. “I’m so happy to be here with you, guys.”_

_“As are we, Natalia.” Klaus replied and raised his cup of wine. “To a long and happy life together.”_

_“Cheers!”_

_They all raised their cups and clinked them together. Suddenly, Kol gasped loudly, startling Nat. Behind him stood Elena holding the white oak stake, which was now buried inside Kol’s body._

_“No!” She screamed and threw her chair back. Elena ripped the stake out of Kol’s body and it started to burn._

_“Who should I kill next? Maybe Rebekah.” Her sister said before her eyes landed on the blonde Original._

_“No!” Nat was about to run to her friend, but her arms were suddenly held back. She turned her head to the side and found Jeremy looking at Elena emotionlessly._

_“Do it quickly.” He told her and Elena nodded. Nat started thrashing in his arms as tears started falling down her face._

_“Stop! Bekah, do something!” She yelled at the blonde, but the Original stayed rooted in place. Nat turned to Klaus and saw his blank expression. She then turned to Elijah and saw him staring at his sister unblinkingly. “Do something! Please!” She cried out._

_Elena raised the stake and plunged into Rebekah’s heart. Nat screamed again and headbutted her brother, startling him and throwing him back. She kicked him in the face hard and tried to run to Elena, who was now grabbing the stake from Rebekah’s burnt body._

_“Not so fast.” Damon appeared in front of her, a smirk tugging on his lips. She turned to the side but found Stefan standing there._

_“You’re not going to stop us.” He told her and grabbed a knife from the table, stabbing her in the stomach after. She gasped loudly and quickly placed her hand on the open wound before looking up at her sister, who was now walking towards Klaus. She shut her eyes in pain and breathed heavily._

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her hair, making her open her eyes. She looked behind her and found Klaus looking at her softly, alive and well. She looked around and noticed that they were standing in the field in the old village._

_“It’s okay. It was only a bad dream, but it’s over now. We are not going anywhere.” He assured her and she nodded. “Now come on, lay down here and close your eyes.” She easily complied and soon, they were laying on the grass, Nat with her eyes closed and her heart now beating steadily._

_“Don’t leave me, Nik.” She said softly._

_“Never.” He replied and a small smile made its way onto her lips._

Nat’s eyes fluttered open as sunlight filtered through the windows. She groggily got up and found Klaus standing with his back turned to her. She walked slowly towards him and found him staring at Kol’s burnt body, clearly upset. 

“Hey.” She mumbled and he glanced at her. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Awful.” She replied. “Kept having nightmares of all of you dying in front of me.” She folded her arms on her chest and looked away. 

“I know. I heard you whimpering, so I tried to take you away from the nightmare.” He replied and she looked at him thankfully. 

“Thanks.” He nodded and they both stared at Kol’s body. Suddenly, the front door opened and footsteps approached them.

“Morning, sunshine. You look pathetic.” Tyler’s voice rang through the house and Klaus and Nat turned to the hybrid.

“Only until Bonnie’s spell locking us here wears off. Then I’ll look different.” Klaus told him. “Angrier, perhaps. Or I won’t look like anything because I’ll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets.” He threatened Tyler and Nat stared at him. 

“My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal.” Tyler retorted and he glanced at Nat, who was glaring at him. 

“I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you.” 

“You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sireline ceases to exist.” Tyler replied. “So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it.” Nat raised an eyebrow and smiled at him amusedly. 

“I recommend drowning.” She said out loud and Tyler whipped his head towards her, suddenly looking surprised. Klaus rushed at him, but was stopped by the barrier. 

“There’s nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter.” Klaus taunted him and Tyler glared at the Original. Nat licked her lips and stared at him pleased by his reaction. 

“You knew that he killed my mother?” Tyler asked her in disbelief. 

“Of course I knew, Tyler. I helped him clean up all the blood of his hybrids and then he confessed. Explicitly.” She shrugged and he frowned at her. 

“Why would you keep this from me?”

“Tyler, you’re mistaking me for someone that cares about you and your life.” Nat told him. “I don’t.”

“We’re friends.”

“Uh, correction. We’ve known each other our entire lives and you fell in love with my best friend. That’s about it.” He shook his head slowly and Nat looked at him questioningly. “Tell me the last time we ever had a conversation that lasted more than five minutes and where we didn’t talk about the supernatural or Caroline.” He opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. “Exactly what I thought.”

“You’ve changed.” Tyler told her after a moment and she smiled.

“Good.” She turned to Klaus and saw his proud smile. “Now, why don’t you bring me a change of clothes and some food? I’m hungry.” 

“After you being a dick to me? I don’t think so.” Tyler retorted. Nat chuckled quietly and held out his hand for Klaus to take, who immediately did. She turned around and looked at Tyler who suddenly started yelling in pain. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m just making your blood boil.” She answered nonchalantly. He fell to the floor and screamed louder. After a minute of him whimpering on the floor, he finally relented.

“Okay, fine! Stop! I’ll bring you whatever you want!” Nat let go of Klaus’ hand and stopped hurting Tyler. He panted heavily and looked up at her angrily. “What do you want me to bring you?” 

***

“You’re still here?” Caroline’s voice snapped Nat out of her thoughts. “What are you doing?” She asked out loud, her words directed at Tyler. 

“Gloating.” Nat and Klaus looked at each other and emerged from the living room, walking as far as they could within the confines of the spell. They saw Caroline standing next to Tyler in the kitchen as he poured himself a drink. 

“Hello, Caroline.” Klaus told him with a smile and she glared at him for a moment before turning back to Tyler.

“Come home. Don’t stoop to his level.” The blonde pleaded and Tyler shook his head. Nat stifled a laughter and Caroline glanced at her for a second before looking back at her boyfriend. 

“He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself.” Tyler told her and Caroline sighed.

“Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse.” She muttered and crouched down as she opened a cabinet. She took out a tablecloth and her and Tyler covered up Kol’s body. Nat took a deep breath and her eyes watered a little. She blinked the tears away and looked at Klaus. 

“Tyler’s mother is dead. So is my brother. We’re even.” He said and his eyes landed on Caroline. “Call Bonnie. Get her let us out of here.”

“I will never, _ever_ , help you.” She said venomously. Her eyes then trailed off to Nat, who was glaring at her. “I’m sorry, Nat. But you’re too much of a problem right now.” Nat only stared at her blankly, not saying anything. 

“How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf.” Klaus’ words snapped Caroline back to him. “Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter.”

“How delusional are you?” Caroline asked in disbelief. “You killed his _mother_.” She pointed at her boyfriend and started walking closer. “And let’s not forget that we’re standing in a house where Elena and Nat’s aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her too?” She ranted off before shaking her head and clapping her hands together. “You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burnt talking to you.”

Nat looked at her unimpressed by her little rant while Klaus stared at her, visibly upset by her words. Suddenly, he picked up a nearby floor lamp and impaled Caroline in the stomach. 

“No!” Tyler yelled and Nat raised her eyebrows as Klaus swung Caroline over to his side of the magical barrier and bit her neck. After a moment, she fell to the floor and Nat watched her fall. 

“Now, that was definitely worth the calories.” Klaus said with an amused smile. Nat looked at the blonde on the floor and rolled her eyes. 

“That is one nasty bite, Tyler.” She noted and he looked at her in disbelief. 

“You don’t even care about her? She’s your best friend!” He yelled loudly as he walked over to her and picked her up. 

“You still don’t get it.” She chuckled humorlessly. “None of you cared about me or what I wanted after you found out about my past. The only thing you cared about was killing Klaus and his family, even after I asked you not to, multiples times.” She paused for a moment and looked at the blonde. “Consider this payback for all the times you tried to kill _my_ family.” She looked at Klaus and saw the proud look on his face when she referred to him and his siblings as her family.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Caroline started saying in a desperate tone as Tyler settled her down on a sofa. 

“Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this.” Tyler tried to assure her softly. 

“How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood!” Caroline pointed at Klaus as she cried. Nat sat down on a chair and looked at the scene in front of her. “Oh my God…”

“I know. I’ll fix it.” Tyler told her and she nodded. He got up and faced the Original. “She’ll die if you don’t heal her.”

“Okay.” Klaus told him calmly and bit his wrist, extending his arm. “Beg me to save her life.” Nat rolled her eyes at his words. 

“Is this what you want? To remind me that I’m powerless against you? Fine. You win. I’m nothing. Now save her. Please.” Nat had to give it to him, even if he was a dick, Tyler did love Caroline a lot, and this just showed that he would do anything for her. But she knew Klaus wouldn’t give it to him so easily, he wanted him to suffer as he had. 

“I’m sorry, mate. I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Please.”

“Please…”

“Please save her life.” Tyler begged him. 

“See, now I think you’re just telling him what he wants to hear.” Nat interjected and Tyler glared at her. “I mean, you did call him pathetic earlier.”

“And wouldn’t it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you’re debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair? I’m just asking.” Klaus asked him, a smirk present on his lips. 

“I’ll be your slave again.” Caroline snapped her head up and looked at Tyler in surprise. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just help her.”

“No.” 

“Get me out of here.” Tyler turned to the vampire and saw her angry face. “I can’t even look at them.” She looked between Nat and Klaus in disgust. Tyler walked towards her and helped her up gently. 

“Come on.” They went upstairs, leaving the other two alone. Nat placed her hands on her head and shook her head. 

“I hate this.” Klaus sat down next to her and she looked up at him. “Look at what this cure did to all of us. I hate it and I can’t stand the thought of Elena and everyone getting their happy ending while we’re stuck in here without having the chance to properly mourn Kol.” 

“At least Caroline won’t get her happy ending.” He mumbled and Nat tilted her head. 

“Nik, we both know it hurt you when you bit her.” She murmured and he looked at her. “It upset me too, you know? I just- I’m so full of anger and rage and I just…”

“You want to take it out on them.” He finished and she nodded. “Have you talked to Elijah?” He asked and she shook her head. 

“I figured I’d give him time to process the whole Kol thing.” She shrugged and looked forward blankly. “I did try to call Kat but she didn’t answer.”

“Ah, Katerina.” He nodded his head slowly. “Any chance you know where she might be hiding?” She chuckled quietly and shook her head. 

“I don’t. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” He laughed at that and nodded. 

“I know. She’s your sister, after all.” They stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again. “How does Elena feel about that?”

“She doesn’t like it, of course. But well, it’s not like I care what she wants anymore.” She muttered. 

They stayed like that for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Klaus was probably thinking about Caroline and Kol, while Nat couldn’t think of anything but her siblings. She still couldn’t believe they had killed Kol just to get the map to the cure. If she was being honest, she was hurt and angry that they didn’t care what she wanted. Jeremy thought she didn’t care about them, but truth was, _they_ didn’t care about her at all. 

She heard footsteps approaching and looked up, seeing Tyler carrying Caroline into the living room. He laid her down on the couch and looked up at Klaus. 

“You want to be in control, Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself.” He said out loud and left the house. Nat and Klaus exchanged looks and he walked towards the vampire. 

“Nothing personal, love. If I cure you, that means victory for him. Don’t worry. It won’t be long now.” Caroline started breathing heavily and closed her eyes. Nat got up from her place and walked to the other side of the room. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and Klaus looked at her questioningly. 

“Elijah?” She asked over the phone and heard him take a deep breath. 

“Forgive me for my reaction yesterday.” He told her and she turned around, her back towards Klaus and Caroline. “I was… caught off guard.”

“It’s okay.” She told him softly and looked up at the ceiling nervously. 

“I assume your siblings killed Kol to complete the mark.” She frowned at his words, not knowing how he knew about Jeremy. “Rebekah kept me updated on the search for the cure.” He explained and she nodded. 

“Yeah. When he died, so did his entire sireline.” 

“Where are you right now?”

“Bonnie trapped Nik and I in my living room while the whole gang went to find the cure.” She muttered quietly. 

“How long will you be stuck?”

“Not long, four days at the most.” She told him as she looked around the room. “I can’t even siphon this magic because Bonnie made sure it would kill me if I tried.”

“I don’t recall her being that strong.”

“She practices Expression now, so…” Nat trailed off. 

“How are you?” He asked her then and Nat bit her lower lip. 

“Not good if I’m being honest. I…” She was about to go on but remembered Caroline and Klaus were still in the room. She felt weird with them listening to such a private moment. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Sleep well, Natalia.” She smiled to herself and he hung up. Nat turned around and found Klaus staring at her, eyebrows raised. 

“Don’t let me stop your conversation with my brother.” She rolled her eyes and went back to the couch.

“If you don’t feed me your blood, I’ll die.” Caroline’s weak voice snapped them out of their conversation. Nat looked at her but Klaus looked the other way. 

“Then you’ll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way.” He replied. 

“How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?” Caroline asked shakily and he shrugged. 

“I’m a thousand years old. Call it boredom.” 

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine. Then maybe it’s because I’m pure evil and I can’t help myself.”

“It’s because you were hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human.” Caroline croaked and Nat looked down at her hands resting on her lap. 

“How could you possibly think that?” Klaus asked her as he approached her and sat on the table next to the sofa. 

“Because I’ve seen it. Because… I’ve caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you’ve done.” Caroline told him softly. 

“But you can’t. Can you?”

“You were in love with Nat.” Nat snapped her head up and looked at her. “And I know that you’re in love with me. Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved.”

“You’re hallucinating.” Klaus told her as he looked away. Nat looked at him softly, knowing that he didn’t want her to die. 

“I guess I’ll never know.” Caroline finally said and her breathing caught, making Nat look away as her eyes watered a little. 

“Caroline?” Klaus asked when he heard her labored breathing, weak and fading. After a brief moment, he lifted the vampire into a sitting position and sat behind her. Nat looked at him with a small smile and shook her head. Of course he wasn’t gonna let her die. He bit his wrist and put it to her mouth and she started drinking. He smoothed her hair as she regained her strength and continued to drink his blood, effectively curing her from the werewolf venom.

***

“Tell me you’re not serious.” Caroline said loudly over the phone. “Well, where’s Damon in all this? Meaning what?” Her face changed into one of worry and confusion as Nat and Klaus watched her from the living room. “Do you think Shane took him?” She listened to Elena’s words and looked down. “I’m so sorry. I wish I was there to help. Anything. Tell me.” She said eagerly and Nat furrowed her brows at her words. “Unless you get the Hunter’s Sword from Klaus. I’ll find it, don’t worry. Just e-mail me photos of Jeremy’s tattoo. I’ll find the sword and I’ll call you back.” She said over the phone and Nat crossed her arms. “Bye.” She hung up and grabbed her jacket. 

“Need my help with anything, love?” Klaus asked her smirking. 

“Nope.” She strode out of the house without looking at them and Nat sighed. 

“What did Elena say?”

“Shane took Jeremy and Bonnie and Damon’s been taken by some stranger in the island.” Nat chuckled quietly and paced around the room. 

“So their quest to the cure is being sabotaged.” She noted and he nodded. “Good. I hope they find nothing there.” 

“Even Rebekah?” He asked her and she shrugged. 

“I want her to be happy, but…” She trailed off and sat down on a chair. “I don’t know. I just don’t want Elena to get it. Not after what she did.” 

“What will you do after?” He asked curiously and she looked up at him. “When Bonnie spell lifts and they come back. What will you do?”

“Well, first I’m gonna pack up my stuff.” He raised an eyebrow at those words. “I can’t live here anymore, Nik. This isn’t my home, I don’t even think it’s been my home for some time now.” She paused and took a deep breath. “When Elena fell and died on that bridge, that’s when things changed and I can’t pretend that they are okay, because they’re not.

“So you’ll leave.”

“Mhm. I’ll take you up on that offer.” She smiled at him and he nodded. 

“You’re always welcome, love.”

“Thank you.” She bit her lower lip and looked away, her gaze landing on a photo standing by the door. Jeremy, Elena and Nat were making silly faces at the camera, just being kids and having fun. “This place… it hurts too much. I don’t want to be here, I want to be happy and I can’t do that here.”

He nodded and she smiled at him. They stayed like that for some time, bored out of their minds without anything to do. After an hour or two, Caroline and Tyler walked in the house. She was holding a laptop in her hand while Tyler held the sword wrapped in a blanket. Nat was on the wall and Klaus was leaning on the coffee table, both of them staring at the couple.

“Well, if it isn’t little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?” Klaus taunted and Tyler kept walking. 

“I’m just trying to help my friends find the cure.” He told the Original as Caroline sat on the couch. Tyler unwrapped the blanket and held up the sword. “Found this in your attic.”

“And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?” Klaus asked him. 

“You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over and I found this.” He unwrapped the leather on the top of the sword and Nat looked at it curiously. Klaus got up and walked over to Tyler, Nat doing the same and staring at the sword.

“And what do you think ‘this’ is?” Klaus asked him amusedly. 

“It’s called a cryptex.” Caroline said from behind and they looked at her. “I’ve seen the da Vinci Code.” She muttered to Tyler and then looked back at the sword. “You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side.” She turned to the table and grabbed some papers. “And with the magic of the Internet, Elena sent over these.” She held up print-outs of Jeremy’s tattoo, Nat looking at them mildly impressed. “So now all we have to do is cryptex away.” She sat down and looked at Klaus and Nat. “If you two happened to want to help, we wouldn’t stop you.”

“Pass.” Nat said with a sarcastic smile.

“Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase and Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer.” Klaus told Caroline and Tyler smirking. The latter furrowed his brows and turned to his girlfriend. 

“What’s Aramaic?”

“It’s a dead language.” Nat told him, a smirk making its way onto her lips. “It hasn’t been used since biblical times.” She shrugged and Caroline and Tyler’s faces fell. 

“Qetsiyah’s native tongue, I’m guessing.” Klaus noted and turned around. “You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate.” He sat down and looked at them with a fake sad face. “Perhaps weeks.” He looked down and exhaled. “ _In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet_.” Nat turned to him and narrowed her eyes. Was he…?

“What does that mean?” Caroline asked him. 

“If only you spoke Aramaic.” He told her, a wide grin on his lips. Nat laughed quietly and sat on the couch next to the coffee table. 

“Of course you speak that.” He shrugged and they watched Caroline and Tyler. The blonde opened her computer and started typing away, while Tyler spread out the pictures of Jeremy’s tattoo. “This is by far the most entertained I’ve been in a long time.”

“You know, we can still hear you.” Caroline commented, not looking up from the computer. 

“I know. I don’t care.” She replied. The blonde rolled her eyes and kept typing. After a moment, she grabbed an index card and wrote something on it. It went on like that for some time, Caroline and Tyler mumbling against themselves and writing various things on the index cards. After some time, Caroline clapped her hands together. 

“Okay, this is it. We’ve translated all the symbols on the tattoo.” She grabbed a piece of paper and started reading. “Passage inside… requires a young senator and a pretty flower.” Nat and Klaus looked at each other with amused expressions. “Okay, none of this makes sense!” She exclaimed irritated. 

“Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom.” Klaus translated. Nat looked at him confused, as did Tyler and Caroline. 

“What are you doing?” Tyler asked. 

“I don’t need to tell you my reasons. Caroline. Bring my sword over here.” She looked at her boyfriend and grabbed the sword, walking closer to the invisible barrier. Nat and Klaus went over to her, and look at the cryptex. 

“Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand.” Klaus glanced at the picture of Jeremy’s tattoo on the computer screen and then back at Caroline. “Turn the cryptex to the right.” She obliged and he read closely. “The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left.” She did it and he frowned. “Now turn the other piece.” Nat stared at him expectantly and he looked up. “There’s something else.” He spoke Aramaic and Caroline knitted her eyebrows in confusion. 

“What does it mean?” Klaus only smiled at her mischievously and she raised her eyebrows. “Klaus, what does it mean?” 

***

“Hello?” Rebekah’s voice startled Nat a little and she snapped her head to Caroline and Tyler. 

“Hey, it’s Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We’re emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now.” Caroline said loudly. Nat was standing by the barrier and Klaus was pacing around the room. 

“Got it. Thanks.” 

“Actually, it was me.” Klaus spoke and Nat looked at him. 

“Nik, you helped?” Rebekah asked shocked. 

“You sound so surprised, little sister.” 

“Shouldn’t I be? I mean, you don’t want me to be human. You don’t want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?” Rebekah said matter of factly. 

“Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you’ll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness.” He shrugged and Nat narrowed her eyes at him. That was a bunch of bullshit. Sure, he loved Rebekah, but Klaus didn’t suddenly have a change of heart.

“Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me a hundred times-”

“No more fooling.” Klaus interrupted her. “No more games. I hope you get to live and die as you wish.”

“So do I.” Rebekah replied and Nat smiled lightly at her words.

“There is one more thing, Rebekah.” Caroline, Nat and Tyler looked up at him curiously. “There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It’s the only way you’ll-” Tyler immediately ended the call, but it was too late. Rebekah had heard enough. 

“Oh my God.” Nat whispered, a smile making its way onto her lips. “Oh, this is just amazing.” Caroline and Tyler looked up at her. “I wonder who will get to the cure first. My bet is Rebekah, of course.” She laughed loudly and shook her head, suddenly happy about it. 

“Are you serious right now?” Caroline asked as she stood up and Nat looked at her. “You’re really gonna act like the bad guy? Is that what you’re gonna do now?”

“You know what, Caroline, you can call me whatever you want. I’m done with all of you.”

“We’re supposed to be friends. Best friends. Elena is your sister!” The blonde yelled angrily and Nat stood up angrily. 

“She stopped being my sister the moment she and Jeremy conspired against Kol.”

“He was trying to get Damon to kill Jeremy!”

“And we were gonna dagger him!” Nat yelled back. “We just needed the dagger and they needed to wait a little longer! But no, Elena took it upon herself to kill him and now, it’s coming to bite her in the ass.” 

“I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you’re really turning into them.” Caroline said in disbelief. 

“News flash, Caroline, I’ve been this way for a long time! You just don’t care, none of you do!”

“That’s not true. We love you and we care about you.” Caroline told her and Nat crossed her arms. 

“Really? Tell me the last time you and I sat down and talked about something that wasn’t Elena related. Tell me the last time you asked about my life, about my relationships, about my magic!” Caroline looked at her unblinkingly. “You may not like it, and I don’t care, really, but Klaus and his siblings? They’ve been there for me. Always. They’ve supported me, helped me, hell, they’ve been the only ones to actually ask about how I felt after Ric died.”

“Nat…”

“No.” She shook her head. “You know I’m right. You just have to accept it and move on.” Caroline looked away and Nat tried to calm her breathing. Suddenly, Tyler got up from the couch and walked to the front door. Caroline followed him outside, leaving Nat with Klaus.

“Those were some harsh words.” Klaus commented from behind her. She sighed heavily and walked over to him until she stood in front of him. 

“It was true.” He nodded and looked at the door. “So there’s only one dose.” He looked back at her and nodded. 

“Let’s hope Rebekah gets to it first.” 

“Will you kill Tyler?”

“After he came to gloat and made fun of me? Of course.” She nodded and looked away. He walked to the armchair on the side and sat down, Nat laying down on the couch and closing her eyes. After a few minutes of total silence, the door opened again. 

“You can’t kill Tyler.” Nat heard Caroline say softly. 

“Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to.” Klaus replied calmly. 

“I’m not asking you to forgive him. All I’m asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here.” 

“So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life’s mission to find the cure so he could use it against me-”

“We all want the cure.” Caroline said defensively.

“Do we?” Nat heard Klaus ask. “Do you?” 

“It doesn’t matter. There’s only one, so it’s not like I’m gonna get it anyway.” Caroline muttered.

“But if you could… you wouldn’t, would you?” At that, Nat’s eyes opened. She looked up at the ceiling surprised at Klaus’ words. Caroline remained silent, telling Nat everything she needed to know. So she liked being a vampire… “You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless.” Klaus whispered the last part, but Nat heard it. “We’re the same, Caroline.”

“Then show me.” The blonde said. “You know how much I love Tyler. You can see how scared I am to lose him. If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you.” Nat looked up expectantly, wanting to hear what the Original would say. 

“Mercy? For Tyler?” Klaus asked. “Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately.” Nat saw him walking back from the corner of her eye. “And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him.”

“Of course.” Nat heard Caroline say excitedly. 

“Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake… that I will give him a head start before I kill him.” Nat turned her head to the side and noticed Caroline’s face fall as she heard Klaus’ words. The blonde looked at Klaus for a moment before turning around and walking out of the house. 

“Harsh.” Nat mumbled as she sat up. Klaus looked at her and she shrugged. “Gave her hope and then crushed it all in less than a minute.”

“You know I could never stop hunting him. He turned my hybrids against me, actively conspired to bury me alive. The only reason he didn’t kill me is because of the sireline.”

“If you die, he dies.”

“And so does Katerina, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and many others.” 

“Did you always know you were the one that sired their bloodline?” She asked him curiously and he nodded his head. 

“As soon as I found out they were trying to find out who they were descended from, I told Kol to kill Mary Porter.”

“So you were the one that turned her.” He nodded. “Was she the first person you turned?”

“No.” She looked at him curiously and he sighed. “It was some servant in France we met years after we left our home.” 

“Is he still alive?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He shrugged. “I don’t really keep track of people I turn.” She chuckled quietly and nodded. “Do you…” He trailed off and watched her hesitantly. 

“Do I want to become a vampire?” He nodded and she took a deep breath. “I do. The human life is not meant for me. Not anymore, at least. But I want to hold on to my magic for a bit longer. When the time comes, I’ll turn.”

“Who do you want to turn you? Elijah, I assume.” 

“I don’t know, it’s not something I want to decide at the moment.” He nodded and she got up, pacing around the room. Suddenly, she felt the air change. She frowned and looked around the room suspiciously. 

“What?” Klaus got up and looked at her worriedly. 

“Something’s changed.” She told him and he tilted his head, clearly confused. “I don’t feel the magic anymore. When Bonnie trapped us here, I felt this energy, but now it’s gone.” She walked to the barrier and slowly raised her hand. 

“Natalia…” She pushed her hand forward and found nothing. “Why would Bonnie lift the spell?”

“She wouldn’t.” Nat turned back around. “She drew on the new moon for this spell, which means that we should’ve been stuck here for four days. It’s only been two.” He looked at her quizzically and she sighed. “Something must’ve happened to her, she must have been hurt.”

“Right, well, we better leave, then.”

“You go ahead. I’ll start packing my stuff, okay?” 

“I’ll have your room ready. Call me if you need anything.” She nodded and he walked to the door while she walked upstairs. She entered her room and looked around, taking in everything for the last time. This had been her home for so long and now… now it was just filled with bad memories of the people she loved the most. This was the place her parents, Jenna and Ric used to live and now it was the place Kol had been killed. 

Well, that’s just the way of life, Nat thought. She kneeled on the floor and stuck her hand under her bed, grabbing a suitcase and placing it on the bed after. She opened it and exhaled deeply. 

Time to move out and move on.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know I said I would update on tuesday, but I had lots of things to do, which is why I've decided to update on the weekends from now on. Updating once a week will give me more time to write and plan things more carefully, so I'll update either on saturday or sunday. Tomorrow I'll be busy doing some stuff for my classes, so I'm updating tonight!
> 
> Anyways, Nat is moving out and next chapter we'll have the gang come back from the island. I'm so excited because we're getting closer to the end of this season and even closer to the start of The Originals!
> 
> Let me know in the comments your thoughts and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	58. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“How are you feeling?” Klaus asked her as they ate in the kitchen. She had moved most of her things last night, only a few things left in the house. Klaus had been waiting for her in his mansion and helped her set everything up, giving them time to talk all night. After arranging everything and making her room feel a little more homey, she fell asleep exhausted, only waking up in the morning when he called her to have breakfast. 

“Tired, mostly.” She took a sip of her coffee and then set it back down on the counter. “I don’t know what I’ll do when they come back.” She muttered and looked down, moving the food around the plate. “I just- I’m still angry, you know, but I… there’s still a part of me that doesn’t want anything to happen to Elena or Jeremy. We’ve been together for so long, and we’re all we have.”

“It’s understandable.” Klaus told her softly and she looked up at him. “You still love them, you can’t just suddenly stop.”

“I guess I need some time and space. Maybe I’ll forgive them, someday. But I can’t think about it right now.” She told him and he nodded. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and when she saw the caller she frowned, declining the call. Not even a minute passed and her phone started ringing again. “Caroline, I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.” She snapped as soon as she picked up. 

“I know. I wouldn’t call if it…” She trailed off and Nat furrowed her brows. “It’s Jeremy, Nat.”

“I don’t want to hear anything he has to say, okay? You can tell him to leave me alone. For a while at least.” She muttered the last part and heard Caroline sigh. 

“It’s not that. You need to come home. Like right now.” 

“Why?”

“Just- just get here, okay?” Caroline told her and hung up. Nat felt worry seeping through her bones at her cryptic words. Was he hurt? 

“I, uh… I need to go.” She told Klaus and stood up, putting her phone on the back pocket. He got up too and stared at her. 

“You want me to drop you off?” 

“No, that’s okay. I’ll just walk.” He looked at her hesitant and she smiled at him reassuringly. “I’ll be fine. I need to clear my head anyways.” He finally nodded and she turned around, walking out of the kitchen and to the front door. 

Once she was outside the mansion, she started walking to her old house. Caroline’s words rang through her head, making her heart beat faster as she walked through the streets. Images of Jeremy hurt ran through her head all the way, making her speed up her walk. After some time, she finally saw her house, Stefan and Caroline on the porch. They looked up at her and she noticed their sullen expressions. 

“I’ll, uh… I’ll call you.” Caroline told Stefan and looked at Nat softly before walking to her car. Nat frowned at her and then looked at Stefan, who was already looking at her sadly. 

“What’s going on?” She asked him, her voice trembling, already afraid of his answer. “Where’s Jeremy? Where’s Elena?”

“Nat…”

“Stefan, tell me what the hell is going on. Right now.” She told him calmly and he sighed heavily before gesturing for her to sit on the swing. She looked at the vampire hesitant and he nodded. They both sat and she looked at him. 

“When we got to the island, there was someone there. There was a hunter and he was there to get the cure and feed it to Silas.” He started the explanation and Nat heard intently. “Somehow, Bonnie and Jeremy got separated from us and Damon was taken by the hunter. Rebekah snapped my neck and tried to get to the cure faster, but the hunter put her and Damon down, getting inside some tunnels to find Silas, which is where Bonnie and Jeremy were already.” Nat felt her heart speed up at his explanation, not liking where it was going.

“And what? Did this hunter hurt Jeremy?”

“Elena and I got to Damon and she went down to the tunnels to find Bonnie and Jeremy. When I went down, after helping Damon with his injuries, I found Elena bleeding and barely awake on the floor.” Nat’s breath hitched and her eyes widened. “Someone had attacked her and…” He trailed off and looked away. 

“And what, Stefan?” She asked exasperated. 

“Jeremy’s dead.” He told her quietly and Nat felt her blood turn cold. Her eyes got glossy and her lips parted. 

“No…”

“Katherine was there, she killed him, Nat.” She shook her head frantically to the side and tears started falling down her cheeks, sobs racking through her body. 

“No, no, no, no!” She croaked out and Stefan awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. After a while, she calmed down a little and looked up at him. “Where’s his body?”

“He’s in his room.” She got up but he grabbed her arm. “Nat, listen to me. Elena… she thinks that he’ll come back because of the ring. But…”

“He was a hunter. There’s no way that the ring would work, he was supernatural.” She finished, her voice merely a whisper. She looked down at her feet and wiped the tears off her face. God, this couldn’t be happening. His brother… dead at the hands of her sister. 

“Meredith is coming over.” She looked at him confused and he sighed as he got up too. “Elena can’t seem to accept that Jeremy is really gone, so we’re getting her here so she can convince her.” Nat nodded and started walking through the door. “I know you’re angry at her.” She turned her head back to the vampire. “But just… take it easy. She feels things stronger than you do, her emotions are heightened.” Nat sighed but nodded anyways. 

“Fine.” She walked upstairs and took a deep breath before entering Jeremy’s bedroom. Her heart stopped when she saw him lying on his bed, eyes closed and body still. He looked so pale and so… dead. 

“Nat?” She whipped her head to the side and found Elena walking towards her with her journal on her hands. Nat’s lips trembled and her eyes got watery again, her head turning back to her brother. “It’s okay. He’s gonna be fine.” Nat said nothing and walked closer to him, reaching out and pushing back some hair from his forehead, a sob breaking out of her throat as soon as she did. 

“Girls?” She turned her head back and found Meredith entering the room. She pulled her hand back and looked at Elena. 

“Meredith? What are you doing here?” She asked the doctor confused. 

“I came to check on your brother. May I?” Meredith looked between both girls and Nat nodded, stepping back and walking towards Elena, keeping her distance from her. 

“Yeah. Um…” Elena nodded and Meredith walked over to Jeremy’s body, lifting his arm and placing her fingers on his wrist. “You’re not gonna find any vitals. It’s the same thing that Ric used to go through. He’d just be dead until then he wasn’t.” Nat swallowed the lump forming in her throat when she mentioned Ric. “Once, I remember he was gone for almost an entire day. Ric died, like 4 times before he lost his mind and Jeremy has died a few times, two- three, I think. So, we’re gonna have to-” She paused her rambling when she heard Stefan entering the room but then shook her head. “So we’ll have to keep an eye on him because I don’t want him to go crazy just like Ric did.” 

Nat looked at Stefan and he looked at the doctor. Meredith had a sad expression on her face, clearly feeling pity for both girls, but more so for Elena, who was still in denial. 

“Elena, Nat.” Meredith approached them. “It looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there’s no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis.” She explained softly and Nat shut her eyes, her face showing all the sadness she felt in the moment. 

“No.” Elena shook her head to the side. 

“If he’s left unattended to, soon he’ll start to bloat. Within a few hours, his skin will discolor, and-”

“No. He’s- Stop, okay?” Elena walked over to the bed and Nat looked down at her feet. “Just stop. He’s not dead.”

“I need you to release the body to me. We’ll get him to a funeral home and prepare him for a viewing where you and his friends can say goodbye to him.” Elena suddenly rushed at Meredith and slammed her against the wall, startling Nat and Stefan. 

“He’s not dead, okay?” 

“Elena, stop it.” Stefan hurried over to Elena and pulled her off of Meredith, Nat watching the scene in front of her blankly. 

“Now you’re all about science?” Elena asked hysterically as she struggled against Stefan. “Where was your science when you used vampire blood to save my life, huh? There is no science here. It’s just magic. We need magic. We have to find Bonnie. Bonnie can fix this. Somebody just get me Bonnie!” She yelled loudly. 

“Elena.” Nat turned her head to the door and found Matt standing there. He looked over at Jeremy lying on his bed and his face crumpled, his eyes getting watery. Elena stopped struggling and started walking towards Matt. 

“No. No. No, Matt, it’s fine. It’s okay. It’s okay.” She hugged him as he cried quietly. “Bonnie will be here soon, and she’ll fix everything and it’ll be all fine. Everything’s gonna be fine. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.” She whispered the last part to herself.

***

“I regret my last words to you, Jer.” Nat whispered softly as she sat on the bed next to him. Elena and Matt had left a few minutes ago while Stefan and Meredith gave her some time to talk to Jeremy for the last time. “You were far too young to be involved in this life, but it is what it is, I guess. I loved you so much, I still do. You’re my brother and I can’t stop loving you just like that.” She took a deep breath and licked her lips nervously. “I am still hurt and angry about Kol, but… I didn’t think you would be gone so soon and without a proper goodbye. You were supposed to live a happy life, graduate, get married, have kids. Or not. But you were supposed to grow old and die after you had achieved everything you wanted.” Her voice cracked a little at the end and she swallowed the sob threatening to rise. She raised her hand and brushed the hair away from her forehead before leaning forward and kissing it softly. “I love you, Jeremy. I hope you find peace and get to see mom and dad, Jenna and Ric.” She pulled back and pulled the blanket over his face. 

She stood up and wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek as she walked out of his room. She found Stefan on the staircase landing adjusting pictures on the wall while Meredith adjusted the thermostat on the wall. 

“I’m bumping the A/C.” She told the two of them before turning to Nat. “We’re not gonna be able to leave him in there for much longer.” She told her softly and Nat nodded. 

“Yeah, I know.” She told the doctor. Stefan walked up the stairs and sat down on the top step. 

“I’ve been alive for almost two centuries now. You’d think with the amount of people that I’ve seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does.” He said quietly and Meredith sat beside him. 

“No. No, it never does. I see this everyday. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth. We can see they’re on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact.” Meredith’s words resonated through Nat’s ears, and all she could think about was that once Elena truly accepted that Jeremy was gone, the result would be disastrous. Suddenly, Stefan’s phone rang and he immediately answered.

“Did you find her?” He asked Damon, Nat presumed. “She’s losing it, Damon. We can do what we can to delay things here, but we’ve got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly.” Nat took a shaky breath and looked down at her feet. “I think you have to. At this point, the sire bond is probably the only thing that’s gonna keep Elena together. I can go back to find Bonnie.” After a moment he hung up. 

“I have to go.” Meredith stood up and turned to Nat. “I’m really sorry, Nat. If you ever need anything, know that I’m here for you.” Nat nodded and tried to smile at the woman. The doctor stepped closer and hugged her gently before waving at them and going down the stairs, the front door opening and closing immediately. 

“Nat.” She turned to Stefan blankly and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else, his phone rang again. He sighed and answered it quickly. “Damon?” His face lit up slightly and he looked at Nat. “Okay, we’ll wait for you here.” He hung up and Nat looked at him questioningly. “He found Bonnie. She says that she can bring Jeremy back.” 

For a moment, Nat felt hopeful, but then Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson, popped up in her head. A thousand years ago he had died and when Esther had asked Ayana for help, she had told her that it was impossible to bring someone back, that was very dark magic and very unnatural. Her face fell and she went downstairs as Stefan called Elena. 

“Hey. Damon found Bonnie. The plane is there waiting for them when they get off the island. They’ll be home in a few hours.” She heard Stefan say right behind her. “Yeah, he said she’s fine. Listen, Elena. You might have been right. There might be something. Let’s just see what she says when she gets home, okay?” Nat grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, chugging it down quickly.

“Don’t hold out for hope, Stefan.” She told him after a moment and he looked at her confused. “Bringing someone back from the dead cannot be done.”

“But Bonnie knows-”

“Klaus had a younger brother who died, remember?” He nodded. “Esther begged Ayana, Bonnie’s ancestor, to bring her boy back from the dead, but she knew it couldn’t be done. A spell like that would require strong and very dark magic, something that might cost Bonnie her life.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Completely.” She bit her lip lowly and sat down on a chair. “I would like nothing else but for Jeremy to be alive, but not if it…” Stefan sighed heavily and sat down in front of her. They remained in silence for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“I went by your room.” She looked up at him. “Most of your things were gone.” She nodded slowly and looked away. “So you’re gonna leave Elena alone?”

“She killed Kol.” Nat reminded him. “My best friend, someone I loved. And she did it without hesitation, not even caring about how I would feel, Stefan. I can’t live with someone like that, I can’t even see her. The only reason I’m here is because Jeremy’s gone.”

“She’ll need you.” Stefan argued and Nat shook her head. “Now more than ever, you should be here and help each other.”

“She has all of you.” Nat mumbled quietly. “She has you and Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and everyone else. I need to mourn my best friend and my brother, I’d rather do that alone.”

“With Klaus, you mean.” 

“Yes, with Klaus, who lost his brother too, you know.” Nat told him and he sighed. 

“Fine, if it’s what makes you happy…” Nat nodded and fiddled with her hands nervously. “I’m sorry, by the way.” She looked up and bit her lip. “About Jeremy and Katherine.” At the mention of the old vampire, Nat felt herself tearing up, still shocked about the fact that she had killed her brother. 

“Thanks.” Before she could say anything else, her phone started ringing and she answered it without seeing who it was. “Hello?”

“Nat…” Katherine’s voice sounded over the phone and her heart stopped beating. She looked up at Stefan, whose eyes widened and stood up, walking to the door and going to the porch to give her some space. 

“What do you want?”

“By your tone, I assume you already know what happened.” Nat shut her eyes as her lips trembled. “You have to understand that this was something I needed, Nat. I-”

“ _ You didn’t need it, Katerina. You did it because of selfish reasons. _ ” She switched to bulgarian, not wanting Stefan to listen in on their conversation. 

“ _ Emiliya-” _

“ _ Don’t ever call me that again! _ ” Nat snapped loudly. “ _ I actually believed you were still my sister, that there was still some good in you. _ ” 

“ _ I am still your sister! _ ”

“ _ NO! You’re just a selfish person. You are not the my sister and you haven't been for a long time. I deserve better than you. Don’t call me again, Katerina. _ ”

“ _ Nat-” _

Before Katherine could keep talking, Nat hung up. Her chest heaved up and down and her breaths turned shaky. Not long after, she started sobbing loudly, not caring that Stefan could hear her. She felt as if her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. First, Elena and Jeremy killed Kol and then Katherine killed Jeremy. She felt betrayed and… unimportant somehow. Out of everyone, she would have never thought her sisters would be the ones to betray and hurt her like that. What a fool, she thought.

***

“It’s called an Expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas.” Bonnie started her explanation and Nat already knew that this was not gonna turn out the way Elena wanted it to. Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Nat were all sitting at the kitchen table discussing what Shane had told Bonnie.

“What?” Matt asked in disbelief. “Bonnie, you can’t kill 12 people.” The witch had explained about the 12 deaths from months before and what they all meant. 

“I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the only way to get enough power.” Bonnie brushed aside his concern and Nat frowned. 

“To do what?”

“When Silas was buried by Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices, stay immortal and rot or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age.” Everyone looked at Bonnie confused as she explained the whole thing. “But Qetsiyah knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he’d end up there forever.” She paused and looked at everyone. “That’s where I come in.”

“What do you mean?” Elena asked. 

“As Qetsiyah’s descendant, I can make the Other Side go away. Once the veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn’t exist anymore. There’s nothing separating us. We’re all just one.” 

Nat looked at her in disbelief, her words sounding totally crazy. She couldn’t possibly think this was okay. Killing 12 people to bring every supernatural being that had died back? Not a chance in hell, Nat thought. Sure, she would’ve loved to have Kol and Jeremy back, as well as Ric, but this was not an option. 

“Bonnie, you are talking like a crazy person. You are _not_ killing 12 people and you sure as hell can’t invite every monster who has ever died back into this world!” Caroline exclaimed angrily and Bonnie sighed. 

“Caroline, I think she knows that.” Matt told her as if it was obvious, but Nat looked at him and shook her head slowly.

“I can do it. I have the power. We can bring everyone back.” Bonnie said confidently, making Nat purse her lips. “Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki.” Nat glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye and noticed her staring straight ahead blankly. 

“Bonnie, stop it.” Caroline said loudly. “You can’t just say these things.”

“It’s gonna be fine…”

“No, Bonnie!” Nat finally intervened. “This isn’t right, this is dark magic and-” She was cut off by the phone ringing, which broke Elena out of her trance and ended the argument between them. 

“I’ll get it.” Elena said blankly. 

“Elena, I’ll get it-” Matt tried to say but she cut him off. 

“I said I’ll get it.” Elena got up and answered the phone just as Damon and Stefan entered the house again. “Hello?” Nat looked at the brothers and saw their worried faces, which meant that Damon told Stefan about Bonnie’s demented plan. “Jeremy can’t come to the phone right now. He’s not-” Elena paused. “I’m sorry. He’s dead.” Nat snapped her head to Elena, eyes wide and lips parted at her admission. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Elena hung up and walked out of the room. They all stared at each other in shock and worry, until all eyes landed on Nat, clearly expecting her to say something. 

“Matt, take Bonnie home.” She told the human. 

“Nat…”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Bonnie. You’re not doing it, period. End of conversation.” Bonnie sighed and got up, her and Matt walking out after. Nat got up from her seat and stood by the counter. “Damon, go upstairs and help Elena. She’s gonna break down any second now and you’re the only one that can calm her down.” He nodded and quietly went upstairs to make sure Elena was okay. 

“Nat.” Stefan tried to talk, but Nat shook her head. 

“I told you. What Bonnie wants to do is dark and dangerous magic. And we wouldn’t even know if it’ll work.” He stayed quiet, knowing that she was right. “Kol warned us all. Silas on the loose is dangerous. How much do you wanna bet that he got inside Bonnie’s head, huh?”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Caroline tried to argue but Nat knew better. 

“Shane couldn’t get through Bonnie that hard. Why did he suddenly change her mind so easily?” Caroline and Stefan exchanged glances and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“Where’s Bonnie?” They looked at Elena who entered the kitchen suddenly looking serious.

“I told Matt to take her home.” Nat answered and she nodded. 

“Okay. I guess we’re gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way.” 

“Do what?” Caroline asked confused, Stefan and Nat feeling the same way. Damon arrived downstairs carrying Jeremy’s body, which only made Nat frown.

“Put his body on the couch.” Elena told him and started opening and closing cabinets, looking for something inside.

“Elena?” Caroline asked her as she looked at Stefan. “Elena, you need help finding something?”

“Got it.” Elena took out a bottle of lighter fluid and started squirting it over the counter, Caroline standing up in astonishment.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nat asked her loudly. Elena kept pouring the liquid everywhere without looking at them.

“We need a cover story, right? You think I didn’t hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say- animal attack, tumbled down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him in it.” She rambled on as she made her way to the living room and poured the liquid on the couch.

“Elena, stop it.” Stefan raised his voice. 

“Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth?  _ This _ is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore and neither does Nat. I don't want these sketches.” She sprayed Jeremy’s old sketches with lighter fluid and kicked the Xbox. “I don't want this Xbox.” Nat breathed heavily as she watched her pour the liquid all over their house. Elena threw down the empty bottle and reached into a cabinet. “Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back.” She turned to Damon. “Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't.” She walked over to Jeremy's body and splashed bourbon over him. “I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I-- I have no idea.” She pulled the Gilbert ring off of Jeremy's finger and tossed it to Damon. “He's not gonna need that anymore.”

“Elena, stop it. You’re scaring me!” Caroline shouted, Nat closing her eyes as tears fell down her face at her sister’s hysterical rambling.

“What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline?” Elena asked her loudly as she took down a picture frame from the fireplace mantle and poured bourbon on it. “I mean, there’s no- there’s no room in the Gilbert family plot.” She threw the frame down on the floor and the glass cracked. “Jenna and- and John took the last spots.” She threw the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall, shattering it and then grabbing a match and instantly lighting it.

“No, no. Elena, stop.”

“There’s nothing here for us anymore, Stefan!” Elena shouted. “Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that we love that have died- our mom, our dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John- even John! I mean, they’re all dead. Everyone is dead! So what am I supposed to- I mean, how am I gonna- I can’t even- There’s nothing left for me- ahh!” 

She yelled in pain as the flame burnt down on the match and burnt Elena’s hand. She dropped the match, Nat’s eyes widening, but Damon rushed over to catch it before it could ignite the fire. Elena started sobbing and crumbling down. 

“Elena, I need you to calm down.” Damon told her gently but she shook her head frantically. 

“No, no, no, I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I-” She fell to her knees, her face contorted into grief and pain as she grabbed her head. Nat sobbed loudly too, but quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as she watched Elena break down. “No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please, make it stop. It hurts.” 

“Damon…” Stefan told his brother and he looked up. “Help her.” He nodded and crouched down next to her and pulling her body to his chest. 

“I-I-” Elena blubbered incoherently.

“I can help you. I want you to let me help you.” Elena shuddered as Damon touched her face, sitting up and pulling away as he gently caressed her cheeks and smoothed her hair back. “I can help you.”

“How?”

“Turn it off.”

“What?” Nat’s eyes widened at his words.

“No, no.” Stefan tried to argue but Damon held up a hand to stop him from intervening.

“Just turn it off and everything will go away. That’s what you have to do. It’s what I  _ want _ you to do. Just turn it off.” Damon told her gently, using the sire bond so she would do as he said. Nat looked at the scene in front of her in disbelief, Elena’s tear-stained face turning utterly expressionless and still. The light left her eyes, as though something inside her died in that moment.

***

“It was a mistake.” Stefan told Damon. Nat and the two brothers were on the porch talking while Elena stayed inside. 

“It wasn’t, and you know it. This is the only way she’s gonna survive. We’ll keep an eye on her. When she’s ready, I’ll use the sire bond to bring her back.” Damon assured him and Nat, but the latter shook her head. 

“Her humanity, Damon, that was all she had left.” Stefan reminded him. 

“Humanity means nothing when you don’t have anyone to care about, Stefan.”

“She had you.” Stefan nodded his head towards Damon, but he shook his head to the side. 

“She lost her brother.” He then turned to Nat, who was staring at them blankly. “And Nat.” She looked down and sniffed quietly. “I’m not enough, not this time.”

“This is all your fault.” They both turned to her and she looked up. “You couldn’t accept that she was a vampire, that she died on that bridge. You two just had to look for that damn cure. And look at what it did to us.” Her eyes got watery and she pointed at the house, both brothers looking down guiltily. “Bonnie’s gone mad with all her talk about bringing back dead people, Jeremy is dead, Elena has no humanity anymore. And I- I-” She sobbed and shook her head to the side. “I’m left here to deal with the grief of losing not only Jeremy, but also my best friend and my two sisters.”

“You haven’t lost Elena.” Damon told her softly. “After some time, she’ll be back.”

“That’s what you don’t understand, Damon. She’s gone!” Nat cried out. “Elena died on that bridge, my sister is gone. Because  _ my _ Elena would’ve never killed Kol.  _ My _ Elena, human Elena? She would’ve found another way. She would’ve never killed someone that I loved.”

“Nat…” Stefan trailed off and Nat shook her head wiping the tears away. 

“This is your fault, both of you. Now you’re gonna deal with the consequences.”

She left them in the porch and entered the house, seeing Elena in the living room with a picture frame. Nat walked closer to her and noticed it was the one she, Jeremy and Nat were in. Nat looked up at her and saw her expressionless face as she grabbed a match and lit it. 

“You’re really gonna go ahead with this.” Nat said quietly and Elena nodded. 

“Elena, don’t do this. We can find another cover story.” Damon told her as he and Stefan came back inside.

“This is the best one.” Elena shook her head as she held the lit match in her hand. “No one’ll ask questions.”

“Look, if you burn down the house, it’ll be gone.” Stefan told both girls. “What if one day when this is all over, you want to come home again?” Nat looked at the… stranger next to her and noticed her look. 

“We won’t.” She walked over to the door just as Elena tipped the match out of her fingers and the floor immediately ignited. She walked out first, Elena, Damon and Stefan right behind her. She walked and stopped a few feet away, Damon and Stefan continuing down the street and Stefan pausing too. They both looked back as the house caught on fire, the flames engulfing her childhood home, her brother’s body and every single memory she had in that house.

She shook her head and walked the opposite way of the others, heading towards her new house. She walked for some time in the dark, her mind and face blank. After some time, she finally arrived at the mansion and entered slowly, her steps feeling heavy. 

“Natalia?” Klaus came out of the parlor and looked at her expression. She slowly looked up and her lips parted. “Sweetheart, what happened?” He walked closer to her and held her face in his hands gently. 

“Jeremy is dead.” His eyes widened slightly. “Elena turned off her emotions and burnt down the house.” She whispered the last part and Klaus’ lips parted in shock before engulfing her in his arms. “It’s gone, Nik.” She paused for a moment and that’s when the first of many tears fell. “My old life is gone.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update on weekends, but I actually had some free time and was able to write. I already have six chapters written and will update in the next two to three weeks.
> 
> You have no idea how much I cried writing this chapter, especially the last part ): Next chapter we won't have Elena and Nat scenes, but on the next there will be some! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story!


	59. Bring It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert.

“Natalia.” She looked up from her book and found Klaus entering the parlor, Hayley right behind him. “We have a guest.” 

“Hayley.” Nat said in acknowledgement, her lips pursed at the sight of the werewolf. 

“Hi.” Hayley said, clearly feeling awkward by Nat’s presence. Well, she couldn’t blame her, after all, their only two encounters had been very… tense.

“What’s this about?” Nat asked Klaus curiously as he walked to the drinks table and poured himself one. 

“She has information on Katerina and I need it.” He shrugged and Nat nodded. 

“Noted.” 

“Well, why don’t you show her to one of the rooms?” Klaus told Nat, making her frown at him. 

“Why don’t you do it?”

“I have other business to attend to.” He told her nonchalantly before disappearing into the house. Nat sighed and got up from the couch, walking towards the staircase. When she didn’t hear Hayley follow her, she rolled her eyes. 

“Well, come on.” 

Soon enough, Hayley and her walked upstairs and through the hallway until they arrived at the room in front of Nat’s. She opened the door and gestured for the werewolf to go inside. The room used to be Rebekah’s, so many of her things were still there, like clothes and makeup. 

“My room is right across the hall, if you need anything, just… knock or something.” Nat muttered and started walking towards the door, but Hayley’s voice stopped her. 

“I’m sorry.” Nat turned around and looked at her confused. “About your brother.” Nat looked down and took a deep breath. 

“Thanks.” She mumbled quietly. 

“I’m also sorry for being a bitch to you.” At that, her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at Hayley. 

“Are you just saying that because Klaus is taking you in or do you really mean it?” Hayley laughed and sat on the bed. 

“I really mean it. I was totally out of line the first time we met.” Nat nodded and smiled shyly. “You also seem really nice and… I don’t know, cool?” She laughed at the werewolf’s words and looked at her amused. 

“Thanks, Hayley. And for the record, you seem really cool too. Very… spunky and feisty.” They smiled at each other one last time before Nat looked at the wardrobe. “Oh, there must be some clothes there, this used to Bekah’s room, so…” Hayley nodded and Nat left the room, closing the door right behind her. 

Once she was inside the room, she sighed and flopped down on her bed, placing her book on the nightstand and looking up at the ceiling. It had been a week and half since Elena had turned her humanity off and burnt their family house with Jeremy inside it. Nat had taken a few days off from school, not wanting to see anyone or have people tell her they’re sorry, as if they really cared about her.

She hadn’t really talked to anyone that wasn’t Klaus and Rebekah, the latter one visiting her the day before. She had been actively avoiding the Salvatores, Elena and the whole gang, so she hadn’t really interacted or seen no humanity Elena, to her relief. Seeing someone that used to be so full of light, now dead inside, didn’t really sit well with Nat. 

Besides, she was still trying to handle her grief as best as she could. Of course that didn’t mean that it was healthy. Her strategy so far, was to try to forget about it, block it out. At first, the tears wouldn’t stop, memories of Kol and Jeremy running through her mind all day and all night. But after the third consecutive day of crying, Nat decided to pull herself together. She had tried to distract herself with books, Klaus’ library having no shortage of them. She had also been watching the hybrid paint and trying to learn from him. Of course she wasn’t as good as him, but she wasn’t that bad either. For a beginner at least. 

And magic. Well, that was a bit trickier. Every time she tried to do magic with Klaus, she couldn’t help but think of Kol and all the times _they_ practiced magic. She thought about their old lives, how they would sit under a tree and practice the easiest spell, as well as the most difficult one. She remembered how they would practice spells that would drain them. After practicing those spells, Nat and Kol would always lay under the trees and close their eyes, relaxing and getting their strength back. 

Remembering that was painful for Nat and Klaus could see that. Which is why he was always patient and understanding, knowing that her brother’s and Kol’s death was hitting her very hard. She didn’t have the option Elena had, she couldn’t just flip a switch and not feel anything. She had to deal with her emotions the hard and painful way. 

After a while, she changed into her pajamas and turned the lights off. She placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep a few minutes later.

***

“Ah, what an unpleasant surprise.” Klaus said annoyed as Damon strode into the parlor with a piece of paper in his hand. Nat looked up from her book and sighed, crossing her legs and staring at the vampire with raised eyebrows. 

“So, I just came up with a list.” Damon said as Klaus closed the door and followed Damon into the parlor. “It’s called “Things You Suck At.” He stopped and turned to face the hybrid. “Number one: Finding Katherine. Ever. Number two: covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley.” He waved the phone transcripts a bit and then placed them on the end of the table. Nat stood up and walked towards Klaus. “Yeah, so where is she? What does she know about Katherine?”

“I should help _you_?” Klaus asked him irritated. 

“Mhm.”

“After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned Natalia and me in her living room?” Damon rolled his eyes and walked closer to them. 

“You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems.” Nat and Klaus looked at him blankly and he sighed. “Katherine has the cure. My guess is she’s gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I’ll get the cure, I’ll give it to Elena, everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine.” Klaus smiled and walked towards Damon, Nat staying in her spot. 

“Can’t help you, mate. Hayley’s off limits.” He walked past the vampire and sat down on the couch. “Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is.” Damon turned around and looked at him. “Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won’t have much time for chit-chat.” He told Damon mischievously. 

“Well, where did you find this guy?” 

“Some truck parking lot in Grove Hills.” Klaus shrugged as he grabbed Nat’s book and opened it. 

“Thanks.” Damon muttered and started to walk to the door. 

“Wait.” He turned around and looked at Nat. “I’ll come with you.”

“Natalia…” Klaus started but she shook her head. 

“I need to do something more than reading and finding that bitch is a perfect distraction.” He looked at her for a moment before nodding. She turned to Damon and they walked outside the house.

Once they were inside his car, he drove away from the mansion and through the streets. Soon enough, they were leaving Mystic Falls and heading towards the little town near theirs. 

“Haven’t seen much of you lately.” Damon started after some time. Nat looked at him and then back at the road. 

“Yeah, I was avoiding you.” 

“Why?” 

“You really think I want to see Elena with her humanity off after everything that’s happened?” She asked him in disbelief. “May I remind you that she conspired and had a hand in killing my best friend?” She paused for a moment and looked out the window. “I’m not just mourning my brother, Damon. I’m also mourning Kol.”

“Right.” He mumbled and kept driving. “How is your new house?” She looked at him and he shrugged. “Just curious. How is you host treating you?”

“Better than you two would.” She replied and he rolled his eyes. “You know it’s true. You and Stefan can’t seem to worry about anything that’s not Elena-related.”

“Have you talked to your boyfriend?” At his question, Nat gulped nervously and looked away, keeping her mouth shut. “Ooh, trouble in paradise?” Damon asked her teasingly and she sighed. Truth was, she needed some time alone and she didn’t really feel like calling Elijah and telling him that Jeremy was dead and that her old family house was gone. She couldn’t even think of the words to say that. 

“Just- just don’t. Please.” He nodded after a moment and kept driving. The rest of their trip was spent in silence, neither of them wanting to speak. Nat was lost in her own mind, thoughts of Katherine and Elena suddenly popping up. She imagined how Elena might be with her humanity off. Could she be like Katherine? Only caring about herself and no one else? 

“We’re here.” Nat was snapped out of her thoughts by Damon parking the car on the truck stop and getting out. She got out too and they started walking when Damon’s phone rang. “What?” He asked as soon as he answered. “What do you mean, she fed? I specifically told her, no feeding. The sire bond should make her listen.” At that, Nat looked at him curiously but not surprised at the fact that Elena had fed on someone without a care in the world. “That’s not possible. All I wanted was to break that damn bond. You’re telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on?” Damon asked in disbelief. “I’m a truck stop in the boonies with Nat looking for a dead vampire that might lead to Katherine and the cure.” Nat looked around the parking lot, trying to see if she could see anything out of the ordinary. “Look, just grab her and get her home. I’ll be there when I can.” He hung up and Damon looked around suspiciously. 

“The sire bond is gone, I take it.” She noted as they walked quietly through place, looking around the parked trucks. Damon turned around and suddenly, Nat spotted a blonde in front of her. He turned back and looked at Rebekah in surprise.

“You. I thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull Island.”

“Well, I was looking for answers, and all I found was your Professor Shane, dead. And with him, anything anyone knows about the cure.” She shrugged and Damon rolled his eyes. 

“Guess you won’t turn into a real girl after all.” He turned around and started to walk away, Nat and Rebekah staying in their spots. 

“Oh, I’ll get the cure. I just need Katherine, and I’m betting you can help me find her.”

“Why would I help you?” Damon asked her as he turned around. Rebekah held up a vial of blood and smiled at him. 

“Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brother’s blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who’s practically dead from a wolf bite?” He tried to grab the vial but the Original snatched it away. 

“Fine.” He begrudgingly said. “Follow me. I might know where to look.”

***

“Why exactly would you think a sick vampire would check into a hospital?” Nat asked Damon as he led her and Rebekah down the hallway of the Grove Hills Hospital.

“See that little bright thing in the sky?” He pointed upwards. “It’s called the sun. He needs to avoid that. Plus, the hospital’s open 24/7, not to mention he’s hungry and delusional.” He stopped walking and slowly pushed open a door. Rebekah and Nat followed him inside the dark storage room and noticed him open a cooler, only to find it empty. Confused, he closed it and went to the next one, finding the same thing: all trays completely empty.

“Impressive. You’re like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage.” Rebekah muttered sarcastically, Nat stifling a laugh at her words. Damon continued checking the other coolers and groaned in frustration when he didn’t find anything. 

“Stefan said the Mystic Falls Hospital had its entire blood bank raided, too.” 

“It looks like our vampire gets around.” The blonde commented but Damon shook his head. 

“No. They guy’s dying of a werewolf bite. He wouldn’t have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else.”

“Who?” Nat asked the vampire. 

“That’s another problem.” He said dismissively. “But on the plus side, if our guy did by chance come here, he’s got nothing, which means he’s nearby and he’s hungry.” He started walking towards the door but Rebekah moved to block his way while Nat stared at them. 

“This better not be a wild goose chase.”

“I want to find Katherine as much as you do.”

“Really? Why?” Rebekah asked him in fake confusion. “I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Elena’s broken the sire bond. So why would you wanna find the cure? You’d just cure her back to loving your brother. I think you’re best off leaving it to me.” She nodded at Nat and both girls left the room. They walked through the hallways until they got to the exit. “How come you joined on the little search party?”

“Staying inside was killing me. It was about time I got out and did something other than reading and watching Nik paint.” 

“Thought you were avoiding everyone.”

“I am. But this doesn’t require me interacting with much people, and the ones that we would be interacting with don’t even know me.” Nat explained. “It’s a win-win.” She shrugged and they kept walking through the parking lot. 

“Have you talked to Elijah?” Nat sighed and stopped walking. 

“For God’s sake.” She muttered under her breath, making Rebekah stop in her tracks, turning to look at her puzzled. “Why is that a recurrent question?”

“Well, you two…” She trailed off and waved her hand a little. Nat pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and shook her head. “Why?”

“I just- I don’t know how to tell him everything.” Nat pressed her lips into a thin line before chuckling humorlessly. “No, you know what? I actually just want to forget the last month has happened, okay? I want to finish school, graduate and then leave this stupid town.” She snapped.

“Graduate? Well, that’s gonna be hard when you don’t attend.” Damon’s voice came from behind them and Nat sighed in frustration. 

“You know what? You two stay here and plan our next step.” She turned around and started walking away. 

“Where are you going?” Rebekah asked loudly. 

“I’ll be back later.” Nat said dismissively and left them in the parking lot. She walked back inside the hospital and headed towards the cafeteria to get something to drink. Once she arrived, she ordered a coffee and then sat down on a booth on the corner. 

She exhaled quietly and got her phone out as she sipped a little of her coffee. She searched Elijah’s name on her contacts and debated whether or not to call him. It’s not like she didn’t want to talk to him, she just didn’t want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be left alone so she could deal with her grief the best way she could. Of course she couldn’t escape Klaus or Rebekah, so she just had to deal with that. 

Her finger was on top of his name, still torn on what to do, when her phone alerted her of a new voicemail. She frowned a little and pressed on it before putting the phone to her ear. 

“Hey, Nat. It’s, uh… it’s Luke. So, I asked Elena about you when I saw her today at school, but she told me she hasn’t seen you since…” Luke trailed off and Nat took a deep breath, listening intently to his words. “Anyways, I don’t know when you’ll be back at school, but I just wanted you to know I’m really sorry about Jeremy and your house. I know you probably don’t want to talk or see anyone, but if you ever need anything, just know I’m here.” Her eyes got glossy and she looked down at her lap. “Well, that’s it. I hope you’re okay, wherever you are. Bye, Nat.”

The voicemail ended and Nat gently moved the phone away from her ear. She wanted to answer to his message so badly, but something stopped her. This is exactly what she didn’t want, people voicing shallow words to try to make her feel better, which actually only made her feel worse. But Luke wasn’t anyone, he was her friend, he really cared for her. She sighed and drank the rest of her coffee, not even caring how hot it was. 

After a moment of just staring at the table blankly, Nat noticed it was already getting dark and got up reluctantly. She sent Rebekah a text to ask where they were and she said they were still in the parking lot. Nat walked out of the hospital and immediately spotted them by a parked ambulance. She went over and looked at them expectantly. 

“So?” 

“I have an idea.” Damon told her and walked past them. Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances but reluctantly followed him.

“Do enlighten us.” Nat told him but he just shushed her. After a minute, he stopped walking and gestured for them to do the same, so they stopped. Suddenly, a nurse started walking through the parking lot but Damon stopped her before she could get any forward.

“You’re gonna stay quiet.” He compelled the woman before he bit her neck. He fed on her for a moment while Nat and Rebekah watched him unimpressed. 

“Well, nobody could ever mistake you for subtle.” Rebekah mumbled and Damon raised his head from the woman’s neck. 

“You have to take pride in your work.” He looked back at the nurse’s scary expression and shaking figure. “It’s okay. Come here, come here. Now. I want you to walk very slowly to your car. Off you go.” He compelled her and the woman walked away, Nat folding her arms on her chest and frowning as she left them. 

“You know, I just don’t see how this increases our odds any.”

“I've been on the other side of a wolf bite. First you get really sick. Then you get really hungry. Since the sun's gone down, I'm imagining he's gonna be looking for his last supper. I just laid out a 3-course, 115-pound meal for him.” He explained to both girls and Rebekah nodded, kind of impressed by his little plan. They saw how the nurse stumbled towards her car and all of sudden, they noticed a figure behind a tree walking out slowly. “There we go.” Damon murmured and rushed over to the dying vampire. 

He pinned the vampire to the tree and Rebekah and Nat ran towards them when suddenly, Damon plunged his fist into the vampire’s chest, pulling out his heart and dropping it down on the floor. Nat gasped softly before looking up at him in disbelief.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Rebekah asked him angrily.

“He was too far gone. I put him out of his misery.” Damon shrugged and walked away, leaving Nat and Rebekah standing horrified as they looked at the dead vampire. 

***

“Thank you.” Damon told the guy he had just taken a bottle of alcohol from. Rebekah and Nat followed him to the Boarding House, intent on finding out what he was hiding. What they didn’t know was that apparently they were having a party inside. “Will you please just take a hint and leave me alone?” Damon asked annoyed when he sensed both girls following him. 

“What are you hiding? We know you knew that vampire.” Nat told him matter of factly. He turned around to face them and shrugged as he took a swig from the bottle. 

“I know a lot of dead people.”

“You killed him to prevent me from finding Katherine to keep me from getting the cure.” Rebekah noted, making Damon sigh and roll his eyes. 

“Do you really want the cure? I mean really?” Rebekah didn’t answer. “Look. Let me give you a little bit of advice.” He draped and arm around Rebekah’s shoulder and pointed at the staircase to some girls. “See these girls? They look happy, now. In five years, they're gonna settle for a mediocre starter-husband and a mind-numbing career, and about that time, they're gonna realize something you're never gonna have to learn.”

“And what would that be?” 

“Life sucks when you're ordinary. And what makes you exactly _not_ like them? You're a vampire. You take that cure, become human, well, you're no one, nothing. Trust me. Losing this cure is the best damn thing that ever happened to you.” He told her and walked away, leaving Rebekah looking troubled by what he just said. Nat looked at her sympathetically, but the blonde quickly snapped out of it.

“I’m gonna get something to drink and then we’ll be gone.” Before Nat could argue, Rebekah turned around and walked away, Nat losing her in the crowd immediately. She sighed heavily and walked outside, sitting the fence, just staring at people dancing and drinking inside. 

“Nat?” She turned her head to the side and spotted Luke standing there with a drink on his hand. She smiled at him and waved lightly. 

“Hey.” He sat down next to her and offered her his drink, but she politely declined. “No, thanks.”

“I… I left you a voicemail.” 

“I know. I listened to it today.” 

“Oh.”

“I really wanted to reply, I just… I didn’t know what to say.” She said quietly. 

“I saw Elena but she seemed… somehow different.” He noted and Nat chuckled humorlessly. 

“Yeah, she’s not dealing with her grief the same way I am. She’s blocking everything away and trying to keep on living her life.” Well, that was one way to put it. 

“You are not living with her?”

“No, Elena and I are not on good terms at the moment.” He looked at her confused and she shrugged. “I’m staying with my friend Nik.”

“Your ex?” She nodded and he raised an eyebrow. “How come you’re not at school?”

“I’m not ready to face reality. I just want to get away for a bit.” He was about to say something else, but Rebekah suddenly walked out with a bottle of bourbon. 

“Shall we?” Nat stood up and the blonde walked towards her car. Nat turned back to Luke and smiled at him. 

“Thanks for the voicemail and for this. I really appreciate it, Luke.” He smiled back at her and before she could chicken out, Nat hugged him gently. He returned the hug and after a second, she pulled back, walking away after. 

“He’s hiding something.” Rebekah told her as soon as she entered the car. Nat looked at her and nodded. 

“Obviously.” She paused as her friend started the car and drove away from the Boarding House. “Question is, will you press on or will you give up?”

“Is that even a question?” Nat laughed and nodded. 

“Just checking. Don’t count me out, I wanna help you.” 

“Of course.” They kept driving through the streets and Nat glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye. 

“You taking me home?” Rebekah nodded and Nat looked out the window. For the rest of the ride, she stayed silent, thinking about how lucky she had been not to run into Elena. After a few minutes, they arrived and Nat got out of the car, waving at her friend and walking inside. She went upstairs and just as she turned, she found Hayley getting out of Klaus’ room with her hair tousled and fixing her wrinkled clothes. She looked up and both girls looked at each other awkwardly. 

“Uh…” Nat smirked at Hayley after a moment and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” The werewolf looked down uncomfortably and Nat stepped aside, letting her through. “Bye, Hayley.”

“Bye.” She muttered and quickly left the house, visibly embarrassed at Nat catching her sneaking out. Nat laughed quietly and pushed Klaus’ bedroom door opened, spotting him shirtless in his bed already looking at her with an amused expression on his face. 

“Hayley?” 

“Jealous, love?” 

“I don’t do that with you anymore, Nik.” Nat told him with a smile and he laughed loudly. 

“How did your little trip with Damon go?”

“We didn’t find anything. Although we did run into Bekah.” 

“Ah, yes. And then Damon killed the vampire.” Nat nodded and Klaus grabbed a glass of bourbon from his nightstand, taking a sip from it. “How unfortunate.” Nat glared at him playfully, but before she could say anything else, her phone rang. She took it out and saw it was Rebekah. 

“Bekah?” She asked as soon as she picked up.

“Change clothes and put on some makeup, we’re going on a road trip. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” She hung up and Nat looked down at her phone in confusion. 

“Best do what she says, sweetheart. We both know how Rebekah can get.” Klaus told her. She looked up and sighed, closing his door after and going to her room. 

She changed into something different. She then brushed her teeth and applied some light makeup. A car horn sounded outside and she rushed out of her room, going downstairs quickly. She closed the door behind her and got inside Rebekah’s car. 

“So, where are we going and why did you drag me out at night? Shouldn’t we leave in the morning?” Nat asked as they drove away from the mansion. 

“Not if we want to catch up to Damon.” Rebekah told her and Nat looked at her confused. “I sneaked inside the Boarding House to get him to tell me what he knew, but he was nowhere to be found. Luckily, I did find a clue as to how he knew that vampire.”

“What?”

“We’re going to- how do you people call it nowadays? Ah, that’s right. The city that never sleeps.” The blonde smirked at her and a smile tugged on Nat’s lips. 

“We’re going to New York.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Nat goes to New York and she comes to face with Elena! I'm so excited because we're getting closer to the end of this season and then we can finally get to The Originals. I'll probably update on saturday or sunday, so stay tuned!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and leave some Kudos behind if you like the story. Any feedback is appreciated!


	60. Because The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters, only Natalia Gilbert and any original character that may pop up further into the story.
> 
> Please read the A/N at the end!

“How much longer?” Nat asked Rebekah groggily as she woke up from her long nap. They had been driving all night, making a short stop on the middle of the road to get something to eat. After that, they kept going, not wanting to lose track of Damon and Elena.

“Not much, I’d say an hour at the most.” Rebekah replied, hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road. Nat nodded and looked out the window when something struck her mind.

“New York is a big city.” The blonde looked at her and raised an eyebrow, not understanding where she was getting to. “How do we know where they’re gonna be?”

“Damon had lots of things thrown around his room, amongst those, was this.” Rebekah pulled something out of her pocket and handed them to Nat, who took it and looked down. The Original had given her three old polaroids and Nat raised the first one a little, spotting Damon laughing with some guy inside a bar. 

“Is this-?”

“The vampire Niklaus bit and Damon killed?” Nat looked up at Rebekah and she nodded. “I’m assuming he knew something so Damon killed him to prevent us from learning it.” Nat looked at the next picture and her eyes widened slightly when she noticed a familiar face. “Don’t know who that is, must’ve been some chick he met in the 70s.” 

“This is Lexi.” Nat told her. “She was Stefan’s best friend, Damon killed her.”

“Harsh.” Nat nodded and looked at the last photo, which was of the vampire standing outside of a bar called Billy’s. “I’m assuming that’s where Damon’s heading to.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s our only lead.” The blonde shrugged before smiling at Nat. “If it doesn’t pan out, you can do a locator spell and we’ll be good and ready.” 

“Fine.” 

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, the only sound coming from the music in the radio and the traffic outside. As they drove through the New York streets, Nat noticed the people outside just going on and minding their own business, not caring what others did. This was… perfect, really. A city where no one knew or cared about you? Paradise, she thought. 

“We’re here.” Rebekah’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Nat realized they were already outside the bar in the picture. The blonde parked the car and both girls got out. They walked to the entrance and Nat was about to open the door, but Rebekah stopped her. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Elena is inside and you haven’t seen her since…” Nat nodded, knowing what she was talking about. “Are you sure you’re ready to see her?”

“I’m gonna have to do it someday, might as well get it over with.” She shrugged and Rebekah smiled at her. 

“Just promise me you won’t be nice to her.”

“As if.” Nat opened the door and walked inside the dimly lit bar, Rebekah right behind her. Suddenly, the blonde rushed towards Damon and slammed his head down onto the table while Nat quickly walked towards them.

“Following a lead without us? Poor form, Damon.”

Nat looked up and her and Elena stared at each other. Nat frowned a little at her new haircut but quickly put on a neutral face, not wanting to show any emotion towards her. Elena stared at her for a second longer before turning to Rebekah confused. 

“I have to say, I’m a little hurt, Damon.” Rebekah released his head and Nat and her looked at him. “I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn’t?”

“Wait.” Elena intervened and they turned to her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Damon’s following a lead to the cure. We’re following him.” Rebekah replied. 

“Notice your name never came up.” Nat added and Elena rolled her eyes, turning to Damon.

“You’re doing  _ what _ ?”

“How does it feel to be wrong all the time?” Damon asked Rebekah nonchalantly. “I brought Elena here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn’t exactly Vamp Xanadu right now.”

“Right. So you drove 7 hours to New York City?” Nat asked him and he shrugged. 

“Yes, and as I was explaining to Elena before we were so rudely interrupted, that my history in this city has a particular resonance to her current situation.” Damon turned to Elena and smirked. “When I had  _ my _ humanity off.” Nat looked at him mildly impressed and he sighed. “Of course, Lexi was right there to keep me off the wagon.”

“Well, she sounds dreadful.” Rebekah remarked and he nodded. 

“She had a Mother Teresa complex.”

“So let me guess. After many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on and that’s exactly what you plan to do with me.” Elena commented and Damon frowned. “Hmm.”

“You read the last page of the book first, too?” He muttered. “I’m gonna go get a drink. Many drinks.” He walked off towards the bar while Elena went to the side of the bar, Nat and Rebekah following her. 

“So you really buy all this?” Rebekah asked her. 

“Not one bit. I know he’s after the cure, I’m not stupid.” Elena told the blonde. 

“Well, let’s not say thing we don’t mean.” Nat told her, a smirk tugging on her lips. Elena looked at her and laughed slightly. 

“Damon’s like a dog with a bone. Stefan too. They won’t give up until they find the cure and then make me take it. So I guess I’m gonna have to find it first.”

“You’re playing him.” Rebekah realized with a smile. 

“No. He’s playing me. I’m just returning the favor.” She shrugged and Rebekah and Nat exchanged glances. “Haven’t seen you around Nat.” Elena noted and Nat looked at her. 

“I know, I was actively avoiding you.” Elena laughed and shook her head. 

“How childish of you. People die, get over it.”

“Is that why you turned your humanity off?” Nat retorted. “I vividly remember you sobbing and wailing after Jeremy died, as well as burning the family house to the ground.” Elena’s face fell a little before raising an eyebrow defiantly. 

“Is this about your little friend Kol? I’m sorry I conspired against him and got our brother to drive a stake through his heart. Can’t say I didn’t enjoy him screaming like a bitch as he burnt.” Nat narrowed her eyes before smirking at her. 

“Yeah, well, guess I’ll just have to torture and kill one of  _ your _ friends, then.” Nat shrugged and started to walk away, but turned back around. “Oh, and that haircut? You look just like Katherine, although, she could pull it off, unlike you.” Elena pursed her lips and Rebekah looked at her proudly, knowing that Katherine had always been a sore subject for Elena. “But she always did everything better than you, didn’t she?” With that, she headed towards Damon to get something to drink.

***

It was already dark outside and the band Dead Sara was performing while the crowd danced wildly. Elena, Rebekah and Nat were standing together at a table when Damon rejoined them with drinks for all of them. 

“Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?” Elena asked teasingly as they grabbed their shot glasses.

“Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again.” Damon explained and Rebekah laughed at that. 

“Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts, too.” They clinked their drinks together in toast and Damon shook his head. 

“No. Wrong decade.” They downed their drinks and then placed them back on the table. “Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. But I didn’t have that problem.” He smiled at Elena. “And neither do you.” He offered the brunette his hand and Elena took it, both of them going to the dance floor. 

Nat looked around the place, people having fun drinking and dancing. She took a deep breath and looked back at the band on the stage, smiling a little at how much fun they seemed to be having. 

“You need to have fun.” Nat looked to the side and found Rebekah already staring at her. “You’ve been cooped up in a house for more than a week without any sort of entertainment.”

“I’ve been entertained.” Nat argued and Rebekah glared at her, making Nat sigh loudly. “Fine. I’m gonna go get a beer while you three feed on innocent people.” Rebekah smiled at her and Nat walked away to the bar. She hailed the bartender and asked for a beer, which he brought immediately. 

She leaned on the counter and looked at the people on the dance floor as she took a sip from the beer. First she spotted Damon and Elena feeding on a girl and Rebekah on the side staring at them. Her eyes trailed off and she spotted a group of girls dancing to the music, another group of people talking and laughing on the side as they chugged on their drinks. 

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?” She jerked her head to the side and found a tall, bearded, leather jacket-clad guy staring at her with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m not alone.” She replied uninterested, her head turning to the stage as she drank more of her beer. 

“I don’t see anyone next to you. Pretty sure that means you’re alone.” He stepped closer to her and Nat glared at him. 

“I’m not interested.” 

“Come on, baby.” Nat flinched at the use of the pet name. “Just let me buy you a drink.”

“Mine’s full.” She retorted as she held the beer for him to see. “Leave me alone.” She thought he would leave her, but she was wrong. He only laughed and stepped impossibly closer to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. 

“Don’t be a bitch. Accept the drink and let’s have some fun.” 

Okay, that was enough. She left the beer on the seat next to where she was standing and punched him on the stomach, the guy doubling over. Before he could say anything to her, Elena suddenly appeared and grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket. 

“She’s not interested. Leave.” She told the guy and showed him her vampire face, scaring the guy off. He scrambled away quickly and Nat looked up at her, mildly surprised. “You’re welcome.” Nat sighed and looked at Rebekah, who walked over to them and sat down next to Elena. 

“And what if you can’t? I mean he is stronger than you.” The blonde told the other vampire while Nat finished her beer. “You know, I could help you. You want the cure off the table, I wanna take it. We could work together.” Rebekah offered Elena, who just looked at her confused.

“Work together? Don’t you hate me?”

“I hated the moral, self.righteous version of you, but this one’s not so bad. Maybe it’s your new haircut.” Rebekah shrugged and Elena leaned forward in her seat, looking at the Original curiously.

“Do you remember what it’s like to be human? Weak, fragile? Why would you wanna go back to that?” She asked the blonde, trying to hit a nerve. Nat pursed her lips and looked at Rebekah, whose face softened. 

“Because someday, I want a family of my own.” She said simply, which was true. Ever since Nat had known Rebekah, her dream had been to marry someone she loved and have children, form a family. When she became a vampire, those dreams were crushed, but now that she had the chance to take the cure, there was hope. And Nat would help her. 

“And that's exactly why I don't want your help.” Elena downed her shot and then looked at the Orignal. “The best part of having no emotions is that I can think rationally. I'll do whatever it takes to get this done. You're the opposite, a pile of neuroses and insecurities, hopes and dreams. You're basically one big emotional variable that I just don't really need.” Nat looked at her in disbelief, but Elena seemed to be oblivious. 

“You just made me miss the old Elena.” Rebekah got up and left the bar. Elena shrugged and hailed the bartender while Nat looked at her for a moment before turning around and following Rebekah to the other side. 

“Hey.” The blonde looked up at her and Nat noticed she was now upset. “Don’t let it get to you, she’s being a bitch.”

“She’s right.” Nat frowned at her words and Rebekah looked away. “I’m too emotional, it’s a problem.”

“It’s not a problem, Bekah. The fact that you want this cure so bad, makes you perfect for the search. You want it more than anyone, which means you’ll do anything to get it. And I’ll help you.” Nat told her softly.

“Why?” Nat furrowed her brows at her question. “Shouldn’t you want to shove the cure down Elena’s throat to get her emotions back?”

“Bekah.” Nat looked at her pointedly. 

“She’s your sister. She’s the only family you have.” 

“No.” Nat shook her head and sighed. “She’s not- that’s not my sister. My sister died on that bridge.” Rebekah’s lips parted slightly at her words and Nat smiled at her. “You’re my family. You, Elijah and Nik are the only ones that have been there for me, and I love you for that. I’m gonna help you because you deserve to be happy after everything that you’ve gone through, and I know that will only happen if you’re human and get the life that you deserve.” Rebekah’s lips curved up into a smile at her words. “So we’re gonna find this cure and you’re gonna take it, and then you’re gonna meet a great person and you’re gonna get married and have a family and finally be happy.”

“Thank you, Talia.” The blonde threw her arms around Nat’s body and they hugged for a while, both girls sporting big smiles.

***

“What are they talking about?” Nat asked Rebekah as they leaned on the wall looking at Elena and Damon sitting at the bar. 

“That boring girl, Lexi.” Rebekah replied with a sigh. “I just want to know what Damon has on that vampire.” She muttered frustrated. Suddenly, Elena leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle, shaking it at Damon before getting up and started to walk away. She then turned around and told him something, to which Damon got up too and they both left. 

“Where are they going?” Nat asked Rebekah confused. 

“To the rooftop.” She nodded and crossed her arms. “We’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” The blonde sighed. Suddenly, a guy came up to them and started talking to Rebekah, trying to flirt with her. The Original rolled her eyes and the guy reached out to stroke her hair, but Rebekah slammed him down to the ground. “Excuse you.”

Nat laughed at that and they both leaned against the wall, Rebekah placing a hand on her hip and Nat folding her arms on her chest. They had been in this bar for some time and Nat was getting hungry. She hoped they could find whatever lead Damon had and get the hell out of here. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Nat stood up right and looked at her friend after a while of just standing there waiting for Damon and Elena to come back. “Let’s go see what they’re up to. I don’t trust either of them.” 

“Fine. Come.” Rebekah led her away from the bar and they went up to the rooftop. When they arrived, Rebekah stopped her and gestured for her to stay there. They stayed behind the wall and listened to their conversation silently. 

“So you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?” Elena asked Damon, probably referring to Lexi. 

“I was willing to do whatever it took. Sound familiar?” Damon’s voice sounded through the rooftop. 

“Aw. I hurt your feelings.”

“Not  _ my _ feelings. I'm looking out for  _ you _ because one day, you will flip that switch back on, and all the bad stuff that you did is gonna come rushing back, and it is going to suck.” Nat’s face fell at his words, knowing that when Elena got her humanity back, she would regret everything that happened. It would break her when she realized that she had already lost Nat.

“So you’re saying that you felt bad for Lexi?”

“She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I'd done. And I managed to avoid her for decades, and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro a happy birthday, and boom- rush of memories, rush of guilt.”

“So you kill her?”

“Out of sight, out of mind. Every day that you’re like this, is the day that you might do the one thing that you can’t take back.”

“Here's what I don't get. You spent six months trying to get her to fall in love with you just so that you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, and you say that you had your emotions turned off, but those all sound like emotions to me.” Elena noted. Well, that was a good point, Nat thought. 

“Maybe they were. Maybe hatred was the first one I got back. All the more reason to cure you. That way, we get the normal Elena back without all the ugly stages in between.” Rebekah and Nat exchanged glances, the latter pursing her lips at those words. 

“I’m not taking the cure, Damon.” Elena told him angrily and they heard footsteps approaching them. Suddenly, they heard a whoosh and Damon started talking again. 

“Yes, you are, even if I have to break your neck or tie you up in chains until we find it.” Rebekah shook her head and rushed out of their hiding spot. Nat stepped away from the wall and saw the blonde snapping Damon’s neck and Elena looking at her impressed. 

“What was that you said about handling things yourself?” Rebekah asked her and they both smiled at each other. 

“Are you two gonna stand there all night or are we gonna get out of here?” Nat called them and Elena sighed. She crouched down next to Damon and grabbed the piece of paper from his hands before sticking her hand in his pocket and holding his car keys in front of them.

“Let’s get out of here.” She stood up and the three girls walked out of the rooftop first and then out of the bar. Elena led them to Damon’s car and they all got inside, Elena on the driver’s seat, Rebekah in the passenger’s and Nat in the back. “Where to first?” Elena asked Rebekah as she handed the Original the piece of paper.

***

“Morning, Damon.” Elena answered her phone while Nat and Rebekah sat on the car trying to decide where they were going next. It was already morning and they had gotten out of New York City, shopping for some things on the road. “The better question would be, where are we going?” Elena told Damon over the phone.

“Sorry, Damon. I think I broke your radio.” Rebekah called over from behind Elena. 

“We weren’t gonna take the bus.” Elena laughed, as if it was obvious, before walking around and getting into the driver’s seat. “I wish this could have gone differently. I really do, but we’ll give Katherine your best.” With a smirk, she hung up and started the car, driving off into the morning traffic.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I have already started writing the sequel and I'm so excited for you guys to read what I have in store! What did you think of this chapter and the story so far? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> So, this has nothing to do with the story, but I wanted to share this with you. As you know, there have been protests and calls to action in the US because of the murder of George Floyd at the hands of four police officers. I'm gonna leave a link below where you can sign petitions, donate to the cause, text or call, educate yourselves on the Black Lives Matter movement and racism in general, and more things. Please, I'm asking you to sign the petitions if you cannot donate, every voice matters. If you're not from the US, don't worry, there are instructions there for how you can help. It will take you ten minutes to do this, but you have no idea how much you'll help the movement!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


	61. American Gothic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other original characters that may pop up further into the story.  
> Read the A/N at the end!

“Why are we stopping?” Rebekah asked indignantly from the passenger seat as Elena parked the car. Nat rolled her eyes and the three of them got out of the stolen car. 

“We’ve searched three cities in the last 24 hours, I’m sick of Top 40 radio and I smell like leather.” Elena said dryly as she walked to the sidewalk, Rebekah and Nat staring at her. 

“And that’s my fault? You are the one who stole the list of Katherine’s possible whereabouts, did you ever think that Damon had bad information?” Rebekah snapped at her. Elena sighed and looked around the little town.

“Have I mentioned I can’t stand the sound of your voice?”

“Too bad. We’re not done. Get in, next town.” Rebekah said loudly as Elena’s eyes trailed to a girl walking to her car. 

“In a minute. I’m hungry.”

“We’re not here for a pub crawl, Elena!” Rebekah exclaimed. “I want the cure, Katherine has it. We don’t stop until we find her.” Nat pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at their bickering, suddenly regretting coming on to this trip with them. Elena turned back to face Rebekah and glared at her. 

“I said in a minute.” She rushed towards the girl on the car and Nat and Rebekah reluctantly followed her. The girl looked to her side and jumped a little at the sight of Elena so close to her. 

“Oh my God. You startled me.” She laughed nervously. 

“Did I?” Elena said in a fake sweet tone before veins crawled under her eyes and she opened her mouth, going for the girl’s neck.

“Katherine, what are you doing?” 

Nat tilted her head to the side and her eyes widened a little, Rebekah’s eyebrows raising in surprise at the girl’s words. Elena stopped and pulled back, looking at the human in shock.

“You know me?”

“Of course. And I know most people around here prefer you to feed from the neck, but I asked you to drink from my wrist, remember?” The girl pulled back her sleeve to reveal two puncture marks on it.

“The conniving little bitch compelled the whole town.” Rebekah realized with a laugh, Nat shaking her head at Katherine’s little stunt.

“I think we just found Katherine.” Elena told the two girls with a smug smile before turning to the human. “What’s my full name?”

“Katherine Pierce.” She answered and her eyes trailed to Elena’s hair. “I love the new ‘do, by the way.”

“So how do you know Katherine?” Nat asked her curiously and the girl looked at her, her face suddenly showing confusion. 

“How do I know who?”

“Me.” The girl turned to Elena and her face showed recognition now. “How do you know me?”

“Small town, everybody know everybody.” She replied as if it was obvious. 

“So everyone here knows Katherine?” Rebekah asked her and the girl looked at the Original confused again. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“She compelled people to forget all about her unless she’s talking to them herself.” Rebekah told Nat laughing. “Clever girl.”

“How long have we known each other?” Elena questioned the girl and she shrugged. 

“It’s- been a while. I can’t remember.”

“Where do I live? Where do I work?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Who do I spend time with? Do I have any friends?” Elena asked the girl and she shook her head. 

“Well, you said we could all be friends with you, as long as we kept your secret.” Nat narrowed her eyes at the girl and looked at her carefully. 

“What secret?” Elena asked but the girl’s face contorted into one of confusion. 

“I-I don’t know.” Rebekah sighed heavily and looked at Elena. 

“She doesn’t know anything else. Let’s find someone else.” Nat nodded in agreement and they left the girl alone. They walked for a while until Nat spotted the Post Office on the next block. 

“Maybe we can find something there.” She pointed at the building and both vampires looked at the Post Office before shrugging. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to try.” Elena agreed and they walked over to it, heading in the direction of a worker on the parking lot. “Hey, excuse me, um… Do I have any mail today?” Elena asked the man and he looked at her hair confused. 

“What happened to your hair?”

“I cut it.” She brushed it off quickly but he frowned. 

“In the last two minutes?” Nat’s eyes widened and she turned to Elena. 

“I was here two minutes ago?”

“Are you feeling okay, Miss Pierce?” The man asked as he looked her over and Elena smiled at him. 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine. Um, thanks.” The man nodded and walked away. She turned to Rebekah and Nat and sighed. “She was here two minutes ago. That means that she can’t be that far. Um- how about you two check inside. I’ll look in the parking lot.”

“Okay.” Rebekah and Nat left in the opposite direction towards the Post Office entrance. Just as they were about to enter, Rebekah stopped and looked back. “She’s here.” With that, Nat and her quickly walked back to Elena and found Katherine pinning Elena to a van, choking her and smirking at her. 

“Oh, well. It’s a beautiful place to die.” She told her doppelgänger. Rebekah rushed at the vampire and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her to the ground after. 

“I couldn’t agree more. You’ve chosen a beautiful place to die.” 

***

“Where’s the cure?” Elena asked Katherine blankly. After they found the vampire, Rebekah, Nat and Elena took her to a nearby diner. Elena and Nat were sitting on one side of the booth while Rebekah and Katherine sat in front of them. 

“What? No ‘I’m here to avenge my annoying little brother’ speech?” Katherine asked Elena snarkily, Nat glaring at her.

“People die. We move on.” Elena drank from her mug expressionless while Rebekah looked at her. Elena just kept staring at Katherine, who narrowed her eyes at her doppelgänger.

“After turning off our humanity switch.” She realized. “So sad for the boys, though. Their special snowflake of human frailty… gone.” Nat rolled her eyes and looked at Rebekah, who seemed tired of Katherine already. “Well, if we’re gonna be a while, I’m gonna go grab some menus.” She started leaving but Rebekah stabbed her hand with a fork, pinning it to the table. Katherine moaned in pain and sat back down. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” 

“I forgot how charming you were.” Katherine muttered through her teeth.

“I’m surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy trying to wedge yourself between my brothers.” At that, Nat looked at her in disbelief. “So sad for you though, seeing as they would never give you a second glance, what with them being in love with Iliana.” Rebekah smirked at Nat.

“Bitch.” Nat mumbled just loud enough for Katherine to hear. 

“Oh my God.” They looked up at a waitress who had just stopped at their table. “What happened?” She was looking at Katherine’s hand worriedly, none of the girls saying anything. Elena kicked Katherine in the foot and smiled up at the waitress. 

“I’m fine, Jolene.” Katherine sighed. “You didn’t see anything.” She compelled the woman and she smiled and left them, Rebekah smiling at Elena. 

“Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give Stefan and Damon to find us.” Elena snapped at Rebekah and Katherine. The Original quickly grabbed Katherine by the chin and looked into her eyes. 

“Where’s the cure?” She compelled the vampire, but Katherine just smiled smugly at her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m on vervain.” 

“Oh, I get to torture it out of you. Fun.” She released Katherine’s chin and sighed. 

“Why do you two want it, anyway?” Katherine asked Elena and Rebekah curiously.

“The question is, why do you want it?” Nat intervened.

“Let me guess, to kill Niklaus?” Rebekah asked and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

“I've spend the last five hundred years running from your big brother. I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him. But, since it can be used against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom.” She explained and Nat raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you poor victim. Where’s the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?” Elena asked her. 

“I have no reason to screw you over.” Katherine shrugged and her gaze landed on Nat for a second before she turned back to Elena. Rebekah chuckled and Katherine rolled her eyes. “I know you don’t believe me, but it is the truth. People change. I’m not the girl you think I am.” Nat glared at her and Rebekah laughed again. Elena sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, the blonde aggressively searched the vampire’s pockets. “I don’t have it on me.” She muttered as Rebekah threw the phone to Elena.

“I didn’t think you did. But I’m sure there’s something in there that can help us find it.” Elena started looking through Katherine’s phone and Nat briefly looked at the older vampire, seeing her worried face as her doppelgänger searched through her stuff. 

“Who’s ‘em’?” Elena asked curiously and Nat and Rebekah looked at Katherine expectantly. 

“A… friend.”

“It says here you’re meeting at two.” Katherine sighed, still looking worried. “I guess I’ll just have to meet ‘em’ myself.” She smiled and looked at Rebekah, who smiled back at her. Nat looked between the two and then looked away. “I’ll be right back.” With that, Elena stood up with her purse and headed to the restroom. 

“So, Katherine.” Nat looked at Rebekah, who was looking at the vampire with an amused smirk. “How do you feel about the only person you had left now hating you?”

“You’re one to talk.” Katherine retorted. “Doesn’t everyone in Mystic Falls hate you?”

“I don’t.” Nat intervened and Katherine looked at her. “I’m only here to help Bekah get the cure. That doesn’t mean I have to hear you talk all the time.” Katherine’s face fell a little and Nat looked away. “I have enough with Elena.” She muttered and hailed the waitress. The woman walked towards her booth and Nat ordered a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, the woman came back with her order and left again. 

After a moment of silence, Elena came out of the restroom, closing a makeup compact and returned to their booth. She threw her purse next to Nat and sat back down. 

“What do you think?” Nat looked at her face and noticed she had put dark eyeshadow on her lids and some mascara. 

“Hmm, it’s close. Not quite slutty enough. I think you need more eyeliner.” Rebekah told her amused and Elena laughed. Katherine on the other hand, looked serious, clearly not amused by her joke.

“I’m gonna need your clothes.” Elena told the other vampire as she looked at her jacket. 

“Yeah, that’s gonna happen.” Katherine said sarcastically and Elena rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Your bracelet, watch, earrings. Hand them over.” Elena pulled the fork out of Katherine’s hand and looked at her as she started taking off her jewelry, putting them on the table after. “And your other bracelet.” Elena told her, noticing that she left the bracelet on her right hand.

“That’s my daylight bracelet. It’s daytime outside. I’m gonna need it.” Katherine told her dryly. “Besides, it’s not gonna work on you.”

“Fine.” Elena then looked at Katherine’s jacket. “I really am gonna need that jacket, though.” Katherine stared at her unblinkingly, not making any move to remove her jacket. Elena glanced at Rebekah and motioned for her to make the vampire comply. The Original grabbed Katherine by the hair and pulled hard.

“All right, fine. Fine, fine.” Rebekah let go of her and Elena and Katherine removed their jackets at the same time. “This will never work, you know. The bad haircut, the doe eyes. You’ll never pass for me.” She threw her jacket at Elena and Nat looked between both girls. 

“You’ll never pass for me.” Elena mimicked Katherine’s voice and Rebekah shook her head. 

“Throatier, more mannish.”

“You’ll never pass for me.” Her voice was now raspier and Katherine rolled her eyes.

“You two are pathetic.”

“You two are pathetic.” Elena mimicked Katherine now perfectly and Nat looked at her mildly impressed. 

“Oh, perfect. Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity.” Rebekah said loudly and Nat stifled a laughter.

“Almost there. Something’s missing.” Elena muttered as she looked at her hands before a smirk made its way onto her lips. She looked under the table and then back at Katherine. “Your shoes. I want your shoes.” Katherine looked at her indignant but reluctantly complied. After changing their shoes and Elena taking off her black tights, she stood up and looked at Rebekah and Nat. “So?”

“Congratulations, you’re now Katherine Pierce 2.0.” Nat said sarcastically and Elena glared at her. 

“How boring must your life be, Natalia. What with emotions and all.” Elena told her before grabbing her purse and looking at Katherine. “Where am I supposed to meet this em?”

“The gazebo by the park.” She mumbled and Elena smiled at Rebekah before leaving the diner. 

“Guess it’s just us three now.” Rebekah told them and Nat sighed. 

“Oh, goody.”

***

“Mm. You know, it’s funny.” Rebekah said loudly as she ate a muffin before turning to Katherine. “I’ve always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you could wrap men around your little finger. I mean, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you and yet, here we are, all these years later, in a town that you’ve had to compel into liking you.” She started laughing and Nat took a sip of her coffee. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. It’s really more sad than funny.”

“You know you can’t split the cure with Elena, right?” Katherine told her, eyes narrowing as she stared at the Orignal.

“She doesn’t want it.” Nat told the vampire. Katherine glanced at her before turning to Rebekah. 

“But you do, you want to take it? Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?”

“I want a normal life again.” Rebekah said defensively. 

“You mean you want a do-over. Well, guess what. You can’t have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you’ll still wake up with that in the morning. And you won’t even be able to compel yourself a friend.” Katherine told her with a fake pout before reaching for the muffin, but Rebekah grabbed her hand and started crushing the bones in her arm. Katherine moaned quietly in pain when suddenly, Stefan and Damon appeared. 

“Ladies, playing nice?” Stefan asked them as Damon sat down next to Nat, watching Katherine and Rebekah in amusement. The Original let go of the vampire’s hand and looked at both Salvatores surprised.

“There goes the neighborhood.” Katherine mumbled as she grabbed her wrist. Nat rolled her eyes and Damon smiled at her.

“I see you got Katherine already.” He then turned to the vampire. “You’re losing your touch, evil one.” They all stared at each other for a moment before Stefan looked at Rebekah and Nat. 

“Where’s Elena?” He grabbed a chair from another table and sat at the head, looking at both girls. 

“So let me get this straight, we tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat and then I end up in a box, right? I don’t think so.” Rebekah shook her head and Nat nodded in agreement. Damon looked up at Katherine, who was smiling down at her lap. 

“What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?” 

“I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She’s probably dead.” They furrowed their brows and looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate further. She rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan. “She went to meet up with a friend of mine.” She then smiled at Nat smugly. “You may know him, Nat. An Original brother, impeccable taste.” Her eyes widened and she looked at her in disbelief. 

“Elijah.” Rebekah realized, horrified at the revelation. 

“What the hell are you doing with Elijah?” Nat asked her angrily. 

“Down girl.” Damon teased. “Elijah’s here?” He asked out loud, Nat scowling at the vampire in front of her. 

“Well, you sort of have to question Elijah’s impeccable taste if he’s friends with you.” Stefan told Katherine. 

“Who knows? Maybe Silas got to him and brainwashed him.” Nat added and Katherine rolled her eyes.

“It probably took him about ten seconds to realize that she wasn’t me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest.”

“All right. Where are they?” Stefan asked but Katherine just smiled, saying nothing. “Rebekah, you do realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?”

“Fine.” She sighed and Nat nodded at her. “They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park.”

“I’ll go talk to Elijah.” He got up and looked at Nat. “You coming?”

“No. You go deal with him, Katherine will take us to the cure.” She looked at the vampire but she shook her head. 

“No, she won’t. The cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus.”

“You’re gonna broker a deal with Klaus?” Damon asked her. 

“No. She’s gonna get Elijah to broker the deal for her. That’s why you need your little friend, isn’t it?” Nat looked at Katherine, but she only looked away. “Some things never change, Katherine.”

“Nope.”

“Fine.” Katherine looked at Rebekah angrily. “Move. You have to follow me.” They all got up and walked out of the diner, Stefan going to the park while Katherine led them the other way. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at a two-story house. Katherine opened the door and they all entered. 

“No sudden moves. No tricks either. No Katherine-ing.” Damon warned her as they all looked around the house. Katherine walked further while Nat stayed by the door with her arms crossed. “Wow. A quilt and a fish aquarium. Who the hell are you?” 

“A very old lady with a dreadful taste.” Rebekah replied dryly. Katherine started removing books and other things from a bookshelf and opened a hidden safe. She then moved her hand around inside it and her face fell. 

“It’s gone.” Nat looked at her unimpressed, knowing she was lying. “The cure, it was in the safe, but it’s not there.” 

“Not falling for it. Where is it, Auntie Katherine?” Damon pressed her but she glared at him. 

“I swear it was in the safe.”

“What, just like everyone here is your friend and this is really your life? And for all we know, this isn’t even your house.” Rebekah told her.

“Yeah, it doesn’t look like the Katherine I know.” Damon agreed.

“Maybe you don’t know Katherine at all. Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?”

“Did it ever occur to you that you’re not that deep? This whole small-town girl thing, we all know it’s an act.” Damon snapped back and Nat sighed, already tired of their banter. She just wanted to get Rebekah the cure and leave this stupid place. 

“Where is the cure?” Nat asked her and Katherine looked at her with a hint of a smile. Rebekah rushed at her but Damon threw his arm out to stop her. 

“Whoa, whoa. Hang on. We need her alive. The cure’s not here. You check upstairs, I’ll check down with Nat. We got this.” Rebekah looked at Nat and she nodded at her friend. The Original walked away and went upstairs, leaving Damon and Nat with Katherine. “So, if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I keep my most prized possession?” 

“This should be fun.” Katherine chuckled as Damon searched the room. 

“Because I’d want it to be close, but not on me. Accessible but not obvious. I’d want to keep it safe, but not so safe that it’d be too difficult to grab and run.” He stopped in front of the fish tank and looked at it curiously and Nat slowly walked closer. “Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest-in a tank with no fish.” Katherine said nothing and Damon smiled. “I think I’m gonna have to check that out.” He stuck his hand in the water but was immediately burned. “Aah! Gah! Vervain water. Looks like we have a winner.”

He picked up a large next to scoop out the chest but before he could, Katherine rushed at them and pushed Nat against the bookshelf before shoving Damon’s head into the vervain water, holding him there for several seconds and then throwing him to the floor. Nat groaned at the pain in her back and tried to stand up just as Katherine got the chest out. She ran to the door and Nat watched the scene in front of her, unable to move much due to the pain in her body. Suddenly, Rebekah appeared in front of her.

“Give it to me or you’re dead.” 

“You’re gonna kill me anyway. So what’s more important to you, huh? Killing me or getting the cure?” She opened the chest and held up a small pill-shaped object, throwing it into the air behind her. Rebekah ran to catch it and Katherine dashed out the front door. Nat smiled softly at her friend’s face, happy that she was finally getting what she always wanted.

“Look, Rebekah…” Damon rasped from the side as Nat slowly stood up, holding onto the bookshelf for support. “Don’t even think about it.” Rebekah got up from the floor, still in awe that she finally got the cure. “Let’s just talk about this like the two rational vampires that we are. Rebekah?”

“Oh, give it a rest. Me taking this cure is the best thing that’ll ever happen to you.” Rebekah replied.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Admit it. You don’t want human-Elena running back to Stefan whilst you’re left out in the cold again.” Nat looked at Damon and saw him staring at Rebekah hesitant. “Go on, Damon. Tell me why you want Elena to have the cure.” Still on the floor, he said nothing. “That’s what I thought.” Rebekah smiled and popped open the pill just when Stefan arrived. Nat’s eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Rebekah tossed the cure back into her mouth.

“No!” Stefan exclaimed. Rebekah gasped for a few seconds and then fell down onto the sofa. 

“Bekah!” Nat exclaimed worriedly and walked towards her, kneeling on the floor and holding her hand, hoping she would wake up soon. She heard Damon standing up and Stefan walked towards the fish tank. 

“Did you even try to stop her?” Stefan asked his brother angrily. 

“You forgot the part where I was bobbing for boxes in vervain water.” Damon retorted.

“All you had to do was stall her, Damon.”

“Sorry. It’s Rebekah. I didn’t have a pony to distract her, Stefan.”

“Shut up.” Nat snapped at them. 

“You let her take it, didn’t you?” Stefan asked his brother after a minute. “You were never on my side. Now Elena will be a vampire for the rest of her life just like you wanted.” 

Suddenly, Rebekah gasped and woke up. Nat’s heart started beating faster as she looked at her now human friend. Nat helped her sit up and looked at her face, trying to see if anything had changed. All she noticed was her refreshed face and her mouth open in wonder. Damon was now standing near a bookshelf as Stefan sat down on the coffee table opposite Rebekah and Nat sat next to the blonde. 

“How do you feel?” Stefan asked her, searching for a sign of anything wrong with her. 

“I- I feel good.” Rebekah smiled at him and Nat felt her lips tugging upward. “I… I feel great. I feel alive.”

“Slight problem with being alive.” Damon said from behind Stefan and Nat looked at him. “I can kill you know.” He threw a letter opener at her and the Original caught it with vampire speed. Nat’s lips parted in shock, Rebekah, Stefan and her watching as the gash on her hand healed before their eyes. The blonde gasped in horror, Stefan sighed in relief and Nat sighed 

“I’m still a vampire. The cure didn’t work.” Rebekah said horrified, but Stefan shook his head. 

“It worked just like she wanted it to.” Nat mumbled. 

“The cure was fake. It must’ve been a concentrated shot of vervain or something.” Stefan realized and Rebekah looked at him, mouth hung open in shock. 

“Katherine.” Damon said in slight admiration.

***

Nat was walking down a street of the little town, trying to gather her thoughts. She had left Stefan, Damon and Rebekah in Katherine’s house and walked through the town for some time, fed up with the whole situation. She needed some time alone and she knew that Rebekah wouldn’t leave without her, which is why she had been wandering around the town. 

“I should have known you would be with Rebekah.” Elijah’s voice startled her a little. She turned her head to the side and found him walking next to her with his hands in his pockets. She narrowed her eyes and stopped walking, prompting him to stop and stare at her too. 

“Katherine? Really?” She crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“Is that some jealousy I detect in your tone?” She sighed and looked away. He stepped closer and placed an arm on her waist, making her look up at him. “Why didn’t you tell me about your brother?”

“I didn’t know what to say or what to do. Frankly, I just wanted to be alone and try to process what I was feeling.” She murmured, her hands going to his shoulders. “What I’m feeling.” She corrected herself. 

“And Elena burning your house and turning off her emotions?” He asked softly and Nat took a deep breath. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He nodded. “But seriously, Katherine?” He sighed and she gave him a pointed look. “I’m not stupid, Elijah. I know what she does, how she manipulates people, men especially. Why did you never tell me that she went after you? When she was still human, I mean.” 

“Because I knew you wouldn’t like it. But you should know that I never accepted any of her advances.” She swallowed nervously and kept staring at him. He raised his hand and grabbed her chin gently. “I love you, Natalia.” Her lips tugged upward and he smiled back at her, leaning closer.

“Nat.” Before their lips could touch, Katherine’s voice pulled them apart. They looked at her and found her already staring at Nat. She sighed and tried to walk away, but Katherine stepped in front of her. “Wait.”

“What do you want?” 

“To tell you that you’re right.” Nat looked at her mildly confused and Katherine sighed. “I was selfish and I shouldn’t have killed Jeremy. I just- I’ve spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don’t-” She cut herself off and took a deep breath. “I’m starting to believe my own lies. I don’t even even remember who I was before you died. And I want to find out.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. 

“You have the cure.” Nat noted and Katherine nodded. 

“Yeah. And I can shove this down Klaus’ throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it… I’d lose you. And I don’t want that to happen.” Nat felt tears gathering in her eyes at those words and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 

“How do I know this isn’t another lie? How do I know this is not Katherine Pierce trying to act as my Katerina?” The vampire took her hand placed the box inside it, holding hers over it. 

“Because I mean it, Nat. I love you and I know you still love me. I need you to trust me. I  _ want _ you to trust me.” They stared at each other and Katherine stepped closer. “You should know that Elena didn’t turn off her emotions just because of Jeremy, but because of you, it’s written all over her face. She and I? We’re the same when it comes to you. We love you and we want you on our side. But we both know that you don’t trust us right now. I’d like to think I haven’t lost you yet.” Nat felt her lips trembling at those words. “I don’t want anything but your forgiveness. I’m gonna let you decide where we go from here.” 

With that, Katherine passed her and walked away. Nat opened the box and looked at the cure. Such a small thing did all this, she thought. She felt a tear roll down her face and closed the box before wiping it away. 

“Natalia.” She looked up at Elijah and she suddenly held out the box to him. 

“Take it.” He looked at her confused and she shook her head. “I don’t- I don’t want this to come close to me ever again.” He quickly took it and put it in his jacket pocket before holding out his hand. She took it and they crossed the street, spotting Rebekah hopping down from a parked car. 

“Katherine?” Rebekah asked Elijah and he glared at her once he and Nat stood in front of her. “Why don’t you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?”

“And what could you possibly want with the cure?” Elijah asked her curiously. 

“I want to be human again.” His eyes widened slightly at her admission, clearly not expecting that from his sister. 

“How do you know that being human is the answer you’re looking for? I mean, it’s nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won’t necessarily be greener, Rebekah.”

“You’re probably right. But I don’t care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We’ve had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn’t that enough?” Rebekah asked his brother and his brows furrowed. 

“I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they-as they ever were.” He stammered a little and Nat looked at him sadly. It was clear he loved his family more than anything, but after all this time, it seemed as if they didn’t feel the same way.

“You will always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you. But now it’s time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure.” She told Elijah softly and they stared at each other. Suddenly, Nat’s phone started ringing. She dug it out of her pocket and answered it. 

“What do you want, Nik?” Elijah and Rebekah stared at her as she talked to their brother. 

“An update on our search for the elusive cure.” He replied as if it was obvious. Nat rolled her eyes and walked to the passenger seat, getting inside as Elijah got in the driver’s seat and Rebekah got in the back. 

“Let’s just say that things have gotten complicated.” She pursed her lips and looked up at Elijah. “In fact, why don’t you speak to one of those complications? Here.” She put the call on speakerphone and signalled for Elijah to talk. 

“Complication speaking.” He said as he glared playfully at Nat. 

“Big brother. At last you join the fray.” Klaus said over the phone and Nat could picture his smile. 

“Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have, I’ve got the cure and I’m bringing it back to Mystic Falls.”

“With a long list of demands, I assume.”

“Not that long.”

“Come home, brother. We’ll settle this like family.” Klaus hung up and Nat grabbed her phone before turning to Elijah. 

“Well, you heard him.” He laughed lightly and grabbed her hand and raising it to his lips and kissing it gently. Nat blushed a little at that gesture and he let go of her hand.

“Let’s go home.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? What do you think Nat will do about Katherine? I've been writing a lot these past few days, I have already written up to episode 13 of the first season of The Originals, and I'm so excited for you guys to read what I have in store. 
> 
> About that, would you like me to keep updating once a week or would you rather I update two or three times? 
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	62. Pictures of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.  
> Read the A/N at the end!

Nat looked out the window as they drove through the streets in Mystic Falls. Elijah had already dropped off Rebekah and they were now heading to Klaus’ mansion. She had been quiet the entire ride, Katherine’s words running through her mind. She didn’t know what to feel, if she was being honest. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget all that had happened the last few weeks. 

“Are you staying?” Nat asked Elijah once they arrived at the house. He looked at her and nodded, a small smile on his face. They got out of the car and entered the house, finding it dark already, which meant that Klaus must’ve been asleep. They went upstairs and before Nat headed to her room, she turned to him. “Good night.” He stepped closer and kissed her forehead softly. 

Nat felt her heart beat out of her chest at the small gesture. She looked up at him and smiled one last time before going to her room. Once she was inside, she exhaled and changed out of her clothes, putting on her pajamas after. She got under the covers and turned the lamp off, rolling to the other side and closing her eyes. 

After tossing for what felt the hundredth time in the last five minutes, Nat grumbled loudly and sat up on her bed. She couldn’t sleep, feeling as if something was missing. She frowned and looked at the bed for a moment before laughing quietly. Of course. Nat got up and opened the door, looking sideways before quietly stepping outside. She padded through the hallway until she arrived at her destination. 

She was about to knock on the door but then shook her head and opened it. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. Her eyes trailed off to the bed and she found the bed empty. A frown took over her face, but before she could think much of it, the bathroom door opened and Elijah came out. Nat’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

“I-” She opened her mouth to speak as they stared at each other before sighing. “I can’t sleep. Can I…?” She gestured at the bed and he nodded quickly. 

“Please.” He motioned for her to lay on the bed and she complied. She laid on the left side and he rounded the bed, laying on the right side. They both stared at the ceiling in silence, neither knowing what to say or do. After a moment, Elijah turned on his side and stared at Nat. Feeling self conscious, Nat did the same. “What are you thinking?” He murmured.

“I’m thinking that you never kept your promise.” His brows furrowed before an amused smile took over his lips. 

“Remind me again.” He told her and she chuckled, scooting closer to him. Immediately, Elijah laid down on his back and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer. 

“Well, if my memory serves me right, I told you to take me on the cheesiest, corniest date.” She traced various shapes on his naked chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Mhm.”

“Then, you would take me back home and then when we were on the porch, you’d kiss me.” He hummed and Nat licked her lips. “But it wouldn’t last long because…” She made a brief pause and then exhaled. “Because Jenna would interrupt us. After that, I would go to my room and feel giddy all night remembering the kiss.”

“And then we would repeat it over, and over again.” He finished and Nat nodded. 

“Well, downside is, Jenna is not here anymore and my house is burnt to the ground.” She looked up at him and smiled shyly. “But I think we can adapt to the circumstances.” 

“Right after your summer trip?” Her face fell at his words and she placed her head on his chest. 

“I don’t think I’m going on a trip anymore, Elijah. I was supposed to do that with Kol and now he’s…”

“He would want you to go.” She looked up at him and found him already staring at her sadly. “He loved you immensely. Seeing you happy would be the greatest honor you could do him.” She bit her lower lip, still unsure about it. “What about this? I will pay for your trip, as a graduation gift.” Her eyes widened and she raised herself on her elbows, looking at him in disbelief.

“I can’t…” She shook her head but he sat up, cupping her cheeks with his hands and smiling at her softly. 

“You can and you will. I want you to be happy, Natalia. You deserve to have fun and learn more about your powers.” She smiled at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. After a moment, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

“I love you, Elijah Mikaelson.” 

“I love you too, Natalia Gilbert.” 

They smiled at each other and she straddled his waist, kissing him deeply as he laid them down on the bed. That’s how they spent the rest of the night, just kissing and exploring each other’s bodies, happy to finally be in each other’s arms. 

***

“Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters.” Rebekah told her brother with a soft smile. Nat, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were sitting at a table in the mansion, Rebekah and Klaus explaining to their older brother why each wanted the cure. 

“Well, that was poetic.” Klaus laughed loudly and Nat rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

“Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please.” Elijah raised an eyebrow at his brother, offering him a chance to explain why he wanted the cure. 

“Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure.”

“And in doing so, he will break down the wall to the Other Side.” Rebekah noted and Nat nodded. 

“So it doesn’t trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate.” He then turned to Elijah. “You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion.” Nat glared at him and he shrugged. 

“He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died.” Rebekah argued. 

“Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We’ll have our family back.” Nat pursed her lips, knowing that he didn’t really mean that.

“Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life.” 

“Elijah, please.” 

“Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness.” Elijah told the hybrid and Nat smiled at him, glad that he was considering giving Rebekah the cure. 

“Tell me you’re joking. Tell me you’re not fating me to an eternity of torture.” Klaus glared at his brother. 

“I made my decision.” Elijah said dismissively and Klaus swiftly stood up, leaning down to speak into Rebekah’s ear.

“When you’re sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me.” He spat and then left the room. Nat frowned at his retreating figure and then looked at her friend, who remained carefully composed as she fixed her hair and cleared her throat. 

“Where is the cure?” She asked Elijah. 

“Rebekah, it’s no secret that you are impulsive, emotional and at times morally questionable.” Nat’s eyes widened slightly and she glanced at him in surprise. “Prove to me this isn’t just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here.”

“Fine. Anything.” She immediately agreed.

“I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges, no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours.” Elijah explained and Nat noticed the surprise in her friend’s face before she accepted. 

“Very well.” She got up and looked at Nat. “Talia, I’m going to find a dress for Prom. Do you want to come?”

“I’m good. But I’m sure your new friend would very much like to go with you.” She told her with a knowing smile and Rebekah rolled her eyes. Elena had been living with the Original these last few days, given that no one could really stand her. 

“Fine.” Rebekah grabbed her purse and left the house. Nat turned to Elijah and found him already staring at her with a small smile. 

“And what are you smiling about?” She asked him quietly. He only looked at her for a moment before standing up and holding out his hand. She quickly took it and he led her upstairs. Just as they were passing through Klaus’ study, they heard his voice. 

“Do be sure to be quieter this time or do I have to remind you that I have supernatural hearing?” He said loudly and Nat felt a blush creeping up on her neck. She looked at Elijah and found him rolling his eyes at his brother’s words. 

“Don’t worry, Niklaus. We are not staying for long.” With that, he led a confused Nat to her room. As soon as they got there, she turned to him. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Put something nice on.” He instructed and she raised an eyebrow. “You look beautiful all the time, my love, but we’re going somewhere special and I need you to put something nice on.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked to her wardrobe. She looked through her clothes, frowning at everything, until she found a short white dress with navy blue flowers. She grabbed a pair of black ankle boots and the dress and went to the bathroom. She quickly changed her clothes and applied some makeup after brushing her hair. Given that it had been almost a year since she cut it, her hair had grown and was just below her breasts. It wasn’t straight anymore, but rather wavy. She smiled at her reflection and stepped outside. 

Elijah looked up and his eyes took her in, amazement clear on his features. He got up and walked closer to her, Nat biting her lip nervously the whole time, feeling a bit conscious of her appearance. 

“You look… beautiful.” He told her, his voice holding nothing but honesty. Nat grinned at him and pecked his lips. 

“So?” He grabbed her hand and led her out of her room. They went downstairs and then stepped outside the house. They entered his car and he started driving away from the mansion. “Are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” He licked his lips and then glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 

“When I first came to Mystic Falls about a year or so ago, I was posing as a historian. Do you remember?”

“Ah, right. Elijah Smith.” She teased and he chuckled. 

“I didn’t just do it to keep up appearances, I had ulterior motives.”

“Of course you did.” 

“I was looking for something in the town records. I had to search for this in records dating to Mystic Falls’ foundation days.” She looked at him curiously, wanting to know what he was looking for so intently. “I finally found it just before the sacrifice. It was my intention to share it with you, but…” He trailed off and Nat nodded her head in realization. 

“Nik daggered you and then things happened.” He nodded and suddenly, he parked the car by the woods. Nat frowned as he reached for something in the back, taking out a picnic basket. 

“Come on. We’re here.” He opened his door and Nat did the same, still confused about the whole thing. He rounded the car and grabbed her hand, leading her through the woods for some minutes. After a silent walk he stopped. “Close your eyes.”

“Seriously, what is going on?” He looked at her pointedly and she sighed, closing her eyes after. He gently pulled her towards a new direction and after a moment, he stopped again. 

“Open them.” 

When she did, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. They were standing in her field, the one from her dreams. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she looked around the place. It looked almost the same as it had been in her dreams.

“Elijah.” She turned to the Original with a wide smile and found him staring at her lovingly. 

“When I found it, it wasn’t like this. It was grey and had no flowers, so I asked Carol Lockwood to restore it. Of course I paid for all expenses.” He explained and Nat looked at him in disbelief. “A few days ago I came to check how it was and was very pleased to find it as it used to be.”

“You did this. Why?” She asked him and he stepped closer. 

“Because of you. Because this used to be your favorite place and I wanted to see you happy.” He told her as if it was obvious before placing the basket on the grass and grabbing a blanket from inside. He placed it on the floor and motioned for Nat to sit on it. She sat down and he sat next to her, opening the basket and taking out some food and wine. “I promised you a corny and cheesy date. I don’t think there is anything cheesier than this.” Nat laughed at that and grabbed one of the cups, holding it in place as Elijah poured some wine in it. She did the same with the other and handed it to him. 

“To us.” She raised her cup and he smiled at her, raising his cup too. 

“To us.” They clinked their cups together and drank some of the wine. 

They started eating some fruits and then some bread, just talking about their old lives and how they used to come to this field and enjoy each other’s company. After some time, Elijah looked at her curiously as she took a sip of her cup of wine. 

“So, are you going to that event your school is holding?” She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Prom?” He nodded and she shrugged. “I, uh… I don’t know. I don’t really feel like going, to be honest.”

“It’s one of your last experiences before you leave.” He reminded her. “Human experiences.” He added and Nat sighed.

“Fine.” She muttered and looked at him. “But you’ll get me a nice dress, because I don’t have anything.” He nodded and raised his cup, drinking from his wine. Nat looked at the red liquid and frowned. “Have you… fed?” He pulled the cup away from his lips and shook his head slowly, staring at her curiously. 

“I will do it later.” He said dismissively and Nat nodded, but looked away, her heart suddenly beating faster at her sudden idea. She licked her lips nervously before looking up at him. 

“Why don’t you feed now?” He narrowed his eyes slightly before shaking his head.

“No.” She looked at him pointedly and he shook his head again. “Natalia, no. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me.” She told him softly and he looked at her hesitant. She brushed her hair away from her neck and heard his sharp intake of breath. She scooted closer and looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. “I trust you, Elijah.” He seemed to think about it for a moment before reluctantly nodding and placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“If you feel any pain, don’t hesitate on defending yourself.” He warned her and she nodded. He leaned closer and Nat felt her heart beating out of her chest. He kissed her neck tenderly and Nat closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his fangs sinking into her skin, making her gasp softly. He started drinking her blood and Nat bit her lip, suddenly feeling pleasure engulfing her. After a few minutes, Nat felt him pulling away. She opened her eyes and looked at his mouth covered in her blood. 

“I love you.” She leaned in and kissed him gently. He quickly kissed her back and after a brief moment, she pulled back, grabbing the handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the blood away from his mouth. He stared at her lovingly and Nat smiled at him, feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

***

Nat walked down the red carpet leading to the prom, grabbing the ends of her dress and lifting them slightly. She was wearing a navy blue caped one-shoulder dress Elijah had gotten her, her hair was down and she was wearing some makeup. A part of her felt giddy and excited to be attending her senior prom, but another part of her felt as if this was insignificant. But she remembered Elijah’s words, this would be one of her last human experiences and she had to take it in.

As she walked down the red carpet, she noticed the path lined with screens playing slideshows of photographs. When she looked at the first one, the screen changed and showed a picture of her and Elena in their freshman year, before Stefan and Damon, before all the vampires came to town. They were hugging each other and were sporting wide smiles. She looked at the picture sadly, knowing that they would never be like that again. She turned her head away and her eye caught another picture that broke her heart. This time, Elena, Jeremy and her were laughing amongst each other, unaware of the camera or anyone behind them. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his brother. 

“Nat!” She snapped out of her sad thoughts and looked behind her, finding Lucy and Luke walking towards her. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress and he was wearing a black tux with a red bowtie. Nat smiled at them as they got closer to her.

“Hey, guys.”

“You look beautiful. The dress is really pretty.” Lucy complimented her and Nat smiled at her. 

“Thanks, Lucy. You look beautiful too, Luke is very lucky.” She laughed at that and Nat looked at her friend, his red cheeks amusing her.

“Speaking of, where’s your date?” Luke asked her after a moment.

“He’s… slightly too old for this prom thing.” Only by a thousand years, she thought. “But let’s just go inside, we can’t stand out here all night.” They nodded and the three of them walked inside, finding people already dancing, drinking, having fun. While Luke and Lucy went to the dance floor, Nat walked around the place, suddenly bumping into Matt and Bonnie.

“Nat, hey.” Bonnie started and Nat looked at her unblinkingly, not knowing what to say. 

“Hi.” 

“We haven’t seen much of you.” Matt noted and Nat nodded.

“I know, I’m trying to avoid all of you.” Bonnie’s face fell at that and she opened her mouth to try to defend herself, but Nat raised her hand. “You trapped me in my living room after I just watched my best friend die in front of me. I don’t want to hear excuses or explanations, Bonnie.”

“Uh-oh. Friend patrol.” Elena’s voice interrupted them and Nat sighed loudly. 

“Hey.” Bonnie stepped a bit closer to Elena and smiled lightly at her. “I know we haven’t really talked since… everything. But I just- I wanna say that I miss you.”

“Me too. And we wanna help.” Matt told Elena before his eyes landed on Nat. “Both of you.”

“What are you gonna do, get us a job at the Grill?” Elena asked snarkily and Matt frowned. 

“I don’t want you to look back and realize that you missed out on the best part of senior year.”

“Spare me, Matt. If you had the choice, you would have turned your emotions off the second that Vicki died.” She snapped at the human, making Nat roll her eyes at her bitchy attitude. 

“Hey. You shut it off because all you could feel were the horrible things happening to you. You still have friends who love you.” Bonnie told her gently. 

“I thought you were gonna bring Jeremy back, but it turned out you were just a brainwashed crazy-person, so technically, you’re a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to us.” Elena shrugged and left them. Nat’s lips parted in surprise and she turned to Bonnie, who looked tense, struggling to contain herself. 

“I need some air.” She briskly said and started to leave.

“Bonnie, wait.” Matt tried to stop her, but the witch shook her head. 

“Caroline’s right. Elena’s gone.” With that, she left the room. Nat looked at her go and shook her head lightly before walking over to Rebekah, who was standing alone by the punchbowl. 

“You look beautiful.” The blonde told her and Nat smiled at her. 

“You look amazing too.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be coming.” Nat sighed and grabbed a glass of punch. 

“I wasn’t, but then your brother convinced me that this would be one of my last human experiences.” Rebekah nodded and her eyes landed on her neck. She narrowed her eyes a little before looking up at Nat knowingly. 

“Did Elijah enjoy feeding on you?” Nat’s eyes widened and she covered her neck with her hair. She had put a bit of makeup on top of the puncture wounds, hoping no one would notice. “How romantic.”

“Shut up.” Nat mumbled and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly, Matt approached the punchbowl and Rebekah smiled a little. 

“So, are you and Bonnie, like, a thing?” She asked the human and Nat rolled her eyes discreetly at her lame attempt to get closer to Matt. If she was being honest, Matt didn’t deserve Rebekah. He didn’t like vampires and he would never change his mind. Rebekah would be better off with someone that loved and appreciated her the way she deserved.

“We’re not a thing, we’re friends.” Matt replied and Rebekah nodded. “So, who are you here with?” 

“No one.” She told him. “Go on, I know what you’re thinking- why didn’t I just compel myself a date.” She chuckled humorlessly. 

“You know, actually, I was thinking, ‘I wonder if Bonnie wants ice’.” Rebekah’s face fell at his words and Nat frowned.

“Oh.” The Original paused and then looked at the human. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Why? Apparently, you already seem to know everything I’m thinking, so…” Matt trailed off, angering Nat even more. 

“Do you think that I would make a good human?” She asked him quietly and his brows furrowed. 

“I think that ‘good’ is a hard word to live up to, and I’ve never seen you do anything remotely good, so… Honestly, no, I don’t. I’m sorry.” With that, he left them, Rebekah hurt by his response and Nat angry. 

“Bekah…” 

“Am I really that bad?” The Original asked Nat on the verge of tears. Nat quickly shook her head and grabbed her hands. 

“He doesn’t know what you’ve been through or what you’ve had to do to survive. We all make mistakes and yes, you’ve done some terrible things, but you’ve shown remorse and you want to be better. That’s what counts, okay? You’re gonna get that cure and you’re gonna be a happy human, because you deserve happiness too, Bekah.” The blonde smiled at her and Nat pulled her in for a hug. After a moment, they pulled back and Nat looked around, seeing everyone dancing. 

“I’ll be right back.” Rebekah left the girl and walked to the voting table to talk to April, presumably. Nat sighed and took a sip of her punch, when all of a sudden, Damon appeared in front of her. 

“Wanna dance?” He held out his hand and she looked at it before looking up at him.

“Pass.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass from her hand and placed it on the table before dragging her away. “I don’t want to dance.”

“Oh, c’mon. I’m sure Elijah won’t be that jealous.” He smirked at her and Nat glared at him, reluctantly placing her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her waist. 

“How is your quest for Elena’s humanity going? Gave up yet?” She asked him dryly and he rolled his eyes. 

“We’re not giving up and neither should you.” 

“She doesn’t want me around and neither do I.” She shrugged and he twirled her around. “It must hurt, though. Being so in love with her and she doesn’t even care.”

“Go ahead, say what you want to say. It doesn’t affect me.” She smirked at him and then looked away. “Which vampire has been feeding on you lately?” Nat whipped her head back to him and shook her head a little, her hair covering her neck. 

“None of your business.” 

“How romantic, letting Elijah feed on you.” He told her, a smirk tugging on his lips. Nat glared at him and stepped back. 

“Well, it’s been a not-so pleasant night. I’m leaving now.” 

“Oh, c’mon. You’re not even staying for the crowning?” 

“Nope.” She looked at the entrance and found Elijah’s car parked nearby. “I was only staying for an hour. I’ve had enough of this.” Without another word, she left the dance floor and walked outside. As she was leaving, one of the screens got her attention. When she looked at it, she realized it was a picture of her and Caroline at the beginning of their junior year. It automatically changed into a picture of her, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. 

“Natalia?” She turned her head to the side and found Elijah looking at her cautiously. She looked at the screen one more time and walked towards him. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Not really.” She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. “But I know what will make it better.”

***

“Now that’s more like it.” Nat murmured near Elijah’s ear as they danced in Rebekah’s living room. They had come here after leaving the prom and Nat had put on some slow music. She then asked Elijah for a dance, to which he easily complied. “This is nice.”

“Hm.” He twirled her and then brought her back, pressing their bodies together. She placed her head on his chest and they moved slowly through the dimly lit room. “You never told me much about your hopes and dreams for us.” She raised her head and looked at him mildly confused. “When I left Mystic Falls months ago, you told me that you wanted to marry me and have children.” 

“I wanted a happy and human life with you.” She shrugged. “Children were a possibility, I guess, but I just wanted to be with you.” 

“And then I turned into a vampire.”

“And then I died.” He looked at her and nodded slowly.

“And now what?” 

“Now, I want to learn more about my powers, enjoy my magic a little more.” She then made a little pause. “And then when the time comes, I’ll turn.”

“Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” She confirmed and he narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have anything mortal tying me down, Elijah. You, Bekah and Nik are my family. And you’re all immortal.” He tilted his head to the side and she smiled. “Right. Bekah might not be that way much longer. But still, this is what I want.” He nodded and she placed her head back on his shoulder. They remained silent, the only sound coming from the speakers. 

“Where do you want to go after your trip?” He asked her after a moment. “Where do you want to live?”

“Mm, I don’t know. I haven’t travelled outside of Mystic Falls, ever.” She said quietly. “Well, I’ve been to Bulgaria, but it doesn’t count, it was 500 years ago.” 

“It’s a beautiful country.” He told her, his voice equally quiet. She raised her head and smiled at him.

“What about you choosing where we’re going?” He raised an eyebrow at her words. 

“We?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to, I can always find someone else.” She joked and stepped back, but he quickly brought her back to him. 

“I will find  _ us _ a nice place to live in.” He leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Not long after, he pulled back and looked at the door. “Rebekah is here.” They turned the music off and stepped outside the house, seeing the blonde approaching them. “You’re home. And how did our Cinderella fare?”

“I won’t lie. There were complications.” She confessed and Nat looked at her worried. “But I passed you test with flying colors.” Rebekah smiled at Elijah and Nat sighed in relief. 

“If this is what you truly want…” Elijah reached inside his jacket pocket and handed her the little white box. “It’s yours.”

“I guess it’s time that I turned into a pumpkin.” She said and smiled at her brother. “Thank you, Elijah.” She smiled at Nat and then walked inside. Suddenly, Elijah’s phone started ringing and he quickly answered. Nat noticed his puzzled look when he read the caller, which confused her. 

“Rebekah?” He asked over the phone and Nat frowned. “Where did you go?” His face suddenly changed and he looked back at the front door. “I think it might be a little late for that.” He hung up the phone and Nat looked at him worried. 

“What happened?”

“I just gave Silas the cure.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update again because you would not believe how many chapters I have already written, lol. 
> 
> So, what are your thoughts? What did you think about Nat and Elijah's moments? Next chapter we'll have... The Originals! I'm excited for you guys to see a bit of that world before we jump to NOLA and the world of The Originals :)
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	63. The Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries and The Originals or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other original character that may pop up further in the story.  
> Read the A/N at the end!

“New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there?” Rebekah asked Elijah in disbelief. It had been two days since Prom and Klaus had left Mystic Falls without saying anything to Nat. 

“Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter.” Nat rolled her eyes at his words and looked at Rebekah. 

“Well, the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with. You don’t suppose they’ve found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?” With a smile, the Original took a sip of her drink.

“Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee.”

“What family? We’re three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I, for one, hope they’ve found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot.” 

“Rebekah!” Nat exclaimed with a frown, but the Original only shrugged carelessly. Elijah sighed and stood up right, walking to the front door. 

“Where are you going?” Rebekah asked him loudly. 

“To find out who’s making a move against our brother. And then I’ll either stop them… or I’ll help them, depending on my mood.” Nat and Rebekah exchanged glances as he opened the door and Nat grabbed her jacket and purse. 

“I’m coming.” He looked at her pointedly but she shook her head. “Not up for discussion.”

She walked past him and stepped outside the house, heading directly to the car. She heard footsteps behind her and then Elijah unlocking the car. They got in soundlessly and drove away from Rebekah’s house. 

“You should’ve stayed with Rebekah.” He told her quietly after a moment. 

“And miss out on all the fun?” She smiled at him and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Besides, I didn’t get to appreciate New Orleans the last time I was there.” She shrugged and Elijah turned to her confused. 

“You’ve been to New Orleans?”

“Mhm. I went with Damon and Stefan a while ago, we were trying to find out how to break the sire bond.” He nodded and then turned back to the road. 

“Did you like it?”

“What I got to see was amazing.” She shrugged and then they remained silent. After a moment, she looked at him. “So, who is this witch that’s conspiring against Nik?”

“Some woman named Jane-Anne Deveraux.” Her eyes widened slightly and her lips parted slightly. 

“I know her.” He raised an eyebrow and Nat shook her head. “I mean, she was a bartender at this bar I went to. We only talked for a moment before she got back to her duties. After that, I just left. But she knew I was a witch.” 

“Interesting.” He murmured. “Let’s just hope Niklaus hasn’t killed half the French Quarter before we find her.”

***

“So, what brings you to the Big Easy?” The blonde bartender asked Elijah and Nat as she served them two martinis. After they had arrived, Nat led Elijah to the bar she had met Jane-Anne. But instead of her, they found this blonde woman. 

“I used to live here.” Elijah told her.

“Really? When?” The woman asked curiously. 

“Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago.”

“I just moved here myself.” She said before her eyes landed on Nat. “What about you? You live here?”

“No, I’m just tagging along.”

“What brought you back?” The blonde asked the Original.

“Well, my brother’s here somewhere. I’m afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind.” 

“You say that like it’s a common occurrence.” Nat stifled a laughter and took a sip of her martini. 

“Well… he’s complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don’t share the same father.” Elijah started and the blonde listened intently. “Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply, never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble.”

“And I’m guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it.” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Nat told her with an amused smile. The blonde smiled at that and then turned back to Elijah.

“What kind of bind is your brother in?

“He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him.” He shrugged and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid.” She shook her head and Nat and Elijah observed her interested. “Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliché.”

“Listen.” Elijah looked at her nameplate and then back at her. “Camille, I’m looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament.”

“She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux.” Nat interjected and the blonde looked at her. “Any idea where we might find her?”

“No. But I know someone who might.” Nat and Elijah exchanged glances and then looked back at the bartender. 

***

“Welcome to New Orleans and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night. Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches.” The woman guiding the group of tourists stopped in front of a voodoo shop. “Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex.” The tourists entered and the woman took a few steps towards Nat and Elijah. 

“Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk?” Nat raised an eyebrow at her words, surprised that she knew him. 

“You know who I am.” Elijah stated. 

“Original vampire, always wears a suit.” Nat smiled at that and Sabine’s gaze landed on her. “I see you brought a friend.” The woman narrowed her eyes as she looked her up and down. “You and your family are famous amongst witches, especially with your… brother back in town.”

“Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux.” As soon as the name came out of Elijah’s mouth, Sabine’s face fell.

“Well, if he’s looking for Jane-Anne, he’s a little late.” 

“Are you saying she’s dead?” Nat asked, brows furrowed at her cryptic words.

“Come on.” Sabine sighed and motioned for them to follow her. “Her sister Sophie’s gonna want to talk to you.” 

They followed her through the streets in the French Quarter until they arrived at a quiet one. They spotted a crowd of witches, some standing and others kneeling down around the body of their fallen friend, Jane-Anne. Nat frowned at the sight of her body laying on the ground with blood on its neck. Around her corpse were some flowers and candles, Sophie Deveraux presumably, sitting near her sister. 

“That’s Jane-Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find…” Elijah trailed off, visibly shocked. 

“Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can’t rest until it’s been properly interred in the cemetery.” Sabine explained to them and Nat sighed. She had done a little research on New Orleans witches and had found out that they practiced ancestral magic, which meant that they drew power from their dead.

“Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this.” Elijah said quietly.

“No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic.” 

“What do you mean she got caught doing magic?” Nat asked her puzzled. Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard throughout the street, startling Nat a little.

“You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne? You’re about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action.” Nat’s eyes widened at her words. Marcel? As in the vampire who she met some months ago?

“The vampire Marcel?” Elijah asked shocked and Nat looked at him in surprise, not knowing that he knew the vampire.

“Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed.” Sabine told him just as vampires started approaching the witches. “I’m asking you,  _ stay hidden _ . If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered.” Her voice held panic and Nat felt bad for her. Before she could say anything else, Elijah grabbed Nat by the waist and vamp sped them to a spot on a balcony hidden in the shadows.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Marcel’s voice boomed through the street and Nat’s lips parted at the sight of him. It  _ was _ the vampire she had met months ago. “I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson.” 

“We’re putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone.” Sophie said, her voice cracking a little. 

“I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious.” Nat furrowed her brows at his words. Why couldn't the witches practice magic and how did he know that they were doing it? “Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend – the hybrid, Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?” 

“I don’t know. Witches don’t get involved in vampire business.” Sophie told him and he smiled at her. 

“Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that’s for sure.” He then told her something in the ear before turning to the vampires. “Take the body.”

“What? No! Stop! Stop! Marcel!” A vampire held Sophie back as she tried to stop the others from taking her body. 

“I’m gonna hold on to your sister’s body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here.” Marcel said loudly as he started walking away. 

“Marcel please. Her body won’t be at peace.” Sophie told him on the verge of tears. 

“Not my problem.” Marcel told him smugly and the rest of the vampire walked away with Jane-Anne’s body. 

Nat and Elijah looked at each other with similar expressions. He grabbed her waist again and vamp sped them down to the street. They started walking away until they were certain no vampire or witch was nearby. Elijah got his phone out and called Rebekah. 

“Did you find out what the witch wants?” Rebekah asked as soon as she picked up. 

“No, but we did learn that Marcel killed her and took her body away from her sister.” Elijah told her and Nat heard Rebekah’s sharp intake of breath.

“You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?”

“Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone and we haven’t been able to find him.” Elijah said over the phone. “Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation.” 

“I doubt Nik had any idea what he was walking into.” Nat said and Elijah nodded.

“Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at ‘our brother’.” Rebekah told her brother and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Rebekah.”

“Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who’s negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe.”

“Always and forever, Rebekah. That is what we once swore to each other.”

“Consider this me calling take-backs.”

“Well, you’ve called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us away from this very city…”

“I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him.” Rebekah ranted angrily and Nat felt for her. She loved Klaus, but he had always been cruel towards Rebekah, not caring for her happiness if it didn’t include him. 

“Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why.” Elijah told her before hanging up the phone.

“Where to now?” Nat asked him as they started walking again. 

“Sophie Deveraux.”

***

They stood in front of Rousseau’s, but before they could enter, Elijah looked at the alleyway. He motioned for Nat to follow him and they walked in that direction, staying behind a dumpster as they noticed two vampire following Sophie. She was standing in front of a little table with burning candles on it, crying and talking to her dead sister. 

“Oh, you got me into this, Jane. Give me the strength to finish it.” She cried softly. The door suddenly snapped shut, startling the witch. When she turned back, the two vampires jumped into the alley. “The doors work, you know?” She snapped angrily. 

“You’re doing magic?” One of the vampires asked her. 

“I’m praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects.” Sophie’s voice became a bit louder. 

“Don’t make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why.”

“I’d say ask her yourself, but I guess you can’t, seeing as Marcel killed her.” 

One of the vampires sped up and grabbed Sophie, but suddenly he disappeared. When Nat looked to her side, she noticed Elijah was gone. Her eyes trailed back to Sophie, who looked around in fear and the other vampire looked confused. Something fell to the ground, and when Nat looked carefully, she noticed it was a heart. The vampire looked up and turned around to attack Sophie, but before he reached her, Elijah grabbed him and threw him at the wall, a dagger sticking in his chest. 

“I’m Elijah.” Nat walked out of her hiding spot and towards him. “You heard of me?”

“Yes.” Sophie nodded, her eyes filled with fear 

“So, why don’t you tell me what business your family has with my brother?” The witch looked at him scared and Nat rolled her eyes.

“So dramatic, Elijah. You scared the witch.” Sophie turned around and looked at Nat curiously. “So, are you gonna answer him?” Sophie sighed and took her apron off. 

“Wait here.” She went inside the bar and a few minutes later, she came back without her uniform. “C’mon.” She started walking away and Nat and Elijah followed her. They walked for some time until they arrived at Lafayette Cemetery. Sophie opened the gate and her and Nat entered the cemetery. When she didn’t hear footsteps behind her, Nat looked at Elijah, who stood in front of the entry confused. 

“Why can’t he come in?” Nat asked Sophie.

“This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in.” Elijah looked at her and she sighed. “But, since I’m desperate… Come on in.” He entered the cemetery without a problem and the three of them walked inside. “We can talk freely here.” 

“Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?” Elijah asked her suspiciously and the witch stopped walking, Elijah and Nat looking at her expectantly. 

“Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother.” Nat frowned at her words. 

“What kind of connection?” Elijah asked confused.

“Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl - she’s pregnant.” Nat’s eyes widened at the revelation. “And the father of the child she’s carrying is your brother Klaus.” 

“What?!” Nat exclaimed loudly and Sophie shrugged. 

“That’s impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it, they call him the hybrid, right?” They looked at her still shocked and then Sophie turned her head. “Bring her out!” Three witches came out, standing in formation around Hayley, who seemed confused and irritated. Her eyes landed on Nat and she sighed in relief. 

“Nat.” She said, probably relieved to finally see someone she knew. “Who the hell are you?” She asked Elijah as her eyes trailed over to him.

“Give us a moment, please.” He told the witches, looking at Hayley intrigued. Sophie and the others nodded and led the three of them to a burial vault, lit by numerous candles on the walls around them. The witches left and Hayley sat down on a wooden bench. “So, have they been holding you here against your will?” Elijah asked him as he paced around the room.

“They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these… weird witchy tests.” The werewolf explained and Nat sat down next to her. “Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can’t have children!” Nat looked up at Elijah and motioned with her eyes for him to explain Klaus’ story. 

“Perhaps if you knew my brother’s story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may.” He tried to lay his hand on Hayley’s temple, but she recoiled. 

“What are you doing?”

“Relax.” Nat told her and Hayley looked at her. “Just open your mind to him and he’ll show you.” The werewolf nodded reluctantly and Elijah placed his hands on her head, both of them closing their eyes. 

“In the beginning, our family was human… A thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.” His eyes opened and they met Nat’s, both of them smiling at his words. “That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village’s greatest threat. Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.”

“And so, the first vampires were born.” Nat muttered. 

“But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was.” Hayley’s eyes opened and she looked between Nat and Elijah surprised. 

“He wasn’t just a vampire.” Nat told her. 

“He was also a werewolf.” The other girl realized. “That’s how the werewolf curse works. It isn’t activated until you take a life.”

“Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf just like yourself.” Elijah explained to the werewolf. “Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus’ werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self.”

“Your dad was a dick.” Hayley told Elijah and he chuckled. 

“Understatement of the century.” Nat mumbled. 

“I’m Hayley, by the way.” The werewolf introduced herself to the Original. “You should probably know my name if you’re gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours, your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho… who I slept with. Classic me.” She muttered the last part, making Nat laugh at her words.

“I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him - hunted us - for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee.” Nat looked at him sadly, knowing how hard it must’ve been to run for a thousand years, to always be on guard, to never be able to settle down. “Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy.” He shook his head and bit his lip. “He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.” He looked up at Nat, eyes full of hope and she smiled at him. 

“I’m glad you feel that way, because we need your help.” Sophie entered the vault, addressing Elijah.

“What precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?” He asked the witch, standing up and staring at her suspiciously. 

“We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won’t see the betrayal coming.” 

“Yes, well.” Nat sighed and looked at the witch. “As I’m sure you’re aware, Klaus doesn’t like being told what to do.”

“That’s why I brought him here.” Sophie pointed at Elijah. “Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he’s going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood?” Nat looked at Hayley and then turned back to Sophie. “Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family.” 

“That sounds remarkably like blackmail.” Elijah noted and she shrugged. 

“Like I said, I’m desperate.”

“Well, then. I have my work cut out for me, don’t I?” He turned to Nat and nodded at her. 

“I’ll stay with Hayley, you get him.” He looked at Hayley one last time before leaving the vault. Nat sighed and turned to the werewolf. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I should ask  _ you _ that question.” Nat furrowed her brows. “I’m carrying your ex’s child. Isn’t that weird?”

“Klaus is your ex?” Sophie’s voice startled her a little and she turned to the shocked witch.

“I thought you had already left.” She mumbled before nodding. “It’s a long story, one that dates back to a thousand years ago.” Sophie frowned at her words, clearly lost. “I knew the Originals before they turned.”

“I thought you were a witch, a siphoner.” 

“I am.” Sophie looked at her confused, still not understanding. “I was cursed to be born again with no memories and no powers. It’s a long story, but I have my memories and powers back.” She got up and stepped closer to the witch. “Which means, that if you or any other witch lays a finger on Hayley and that child, I will personally kill you.” She smiled at the witch. 

“As long as Klaus cooperates, Hayley will be safe.” Sophie shrugged and Nat nodded. The witch left and Nat turned back to the werewolf, who was looking at her surprised. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Of course.” Nat told her as if it was obvious. “You are carrying Nik’s child, which admittedly is a bit weird, but it’s done. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kinda short on friends and family.” She held out her hand and offered the werewolf a smile. “So, friends?”

“Friends.” Hayley agreed and shook her hand, sporting a similar smile.

***

“Sophie Deveraux.” Klaus said as soon as he and Elijah entered the mausoleum her and Nat were in. “And Natalia, of course.” She smiled at him. “What is this?”

“He’s all yours. Proceed.”

“You know you’re famous in this town?” Sophie asked the hybrid while Nat walked to stand next to Elijah. “Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is. And now he’s out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I’m gonna stop him and you’re gonna help me.”

“This is why you brought me here?” Klaus asked Elijah, clearly amused. 

“Hear her out.” Nat told him but he shook his head. 

“I don’t need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time.” He then turned to his brother. “Elijah, what madness is this?” In that moment, Hayley entered the mausoleum with a few other witches. 

“Klaus, you need to listen to them.” Klaus started laughing and shaking his head. 

“You’re all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled one night stand.” He turned to Hayley. “No offense, sweetheart, means a thing to me.”

“Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift… of sensing when a girl is pregnant.”

“What?” All amusement left Klaus’ face at Sophie’s words.

“I know it’s impossible…” Hayley trailed off and Nat could notice her fear. 

“What are you saying?”

“Niklaus… the girl is carrying your child.” Nat held her breath for a moment, afraid of what his reaction might be. 

“No. It’s impossible.” He shook his head frantically. “Vampires cannot procreate.”

“But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You’re the Original hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature’s loopholes.” Sophie interjected, trying to make him see reason. Nat could see him fighting for control over his facial expressions before turning to Hayley.

“You’ve been with someone else, admit it!” He shouted at her. 

“Hey!” Hayley exclaimed defensively. “I’ve spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I’m carrying some magical miracle baby. Don’t you think I would’ve fessed up if it wasn’t yours?”

“My sister gave her life to perform the spell that she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne’s sacrifice, the lives of this girls and her baby are now controlled by us.” Nat, Elijah and Hayley suddenly had similar expressions, clearly surprised at her words. “If you don’t help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won’t live long enough to see her first maternity dress.”

“Wait, what?” Hayley asked loudly. 

“Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he’s dead. I’ll do it myself.” Elijah told the witches, but Sophie shook her head.

“No, we can’t, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules.” Nat narrowed her eyes at her words, suddenly sensing that they were hiding something.

“How dare you command me…” Klaus asked Sophie, now furious. “Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness!” He shouted and Nat looked at Elijah. “I won’t hear any more lies.” He moved to leave, but Elijah stopped him. 

“Niklaus. Listen.” The Original looked at Hayley’s abdomen and so did the hybrid. For just a moment, Nat could see his eyes fill with hope and wonderment, but then he met Hayley’s and then closed himself off once more. 

“Kill her and the baby. What do I care?” Nat frowned as he stormed out of the mausoleum and turned to Hayley.

“Screw this. I’m out of here!” Hayley exclaimed and tried to leave, but the witches blocked her.

“No one touches the girl.” Elijah said out loud and looked at Nat, who just nodded. “I’ll fix this.” With that he left.

“Great.” Nat sighed and turned to Sophie. “This is not gonna be easy. You know that, right?”

“I’m desperate. I don’t care how long it takes, but I’m gonna get us the Quarter back.” Nat looked at her and shrugged. 

“Well, I respect your desire to fight for your kind, but Klaus doesn’t like to be told what to do, especially when it comes to witches.” Sophie shrugged and other witches entered the mausoleum.

Nat and Hayley stood on the side as the witches talked amongst themselves. They spent some time like that, just staring quietly at the witches, who seemed to disagree with Sophie’s methods. 

“Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done.” Sophie argued and the older witch glared at her. 

“And the solution is to bring in more vampires?”

“These aren’t just any vampires, Agnes. They’re the Originals.” Sophie reminded Agnes, but the woman was still reluctant. 

“What makes you think you can control the hybrid?”

“She can’t.” Elijah’s voice startled them and Nat noticed him leaning on the wall. “I’m not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?” Nat looked at Sophie curiously, wanting to know that too. The witch smiled at them and grabbed a needle, showing it to the Original before sticking it into her hand.

“Ow!” Hayley exclaimed, drawing Nat and Elijah’s attention. When she showed them her hand, they saw a drop of blood on her hand, in the exact same spot Sophie hurt herself. “What the hell?!”

“The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you two. If I have to hurt Hayley – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will.”

“You would dare threaten an Original?” Elijah asked her, slightly amused.

“I have nothing to lose.” The grin disappeared from Elijah’s face. “You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.”

***

Loud music played over the speakers in the courtyard. The place was full of vampires drinking and dancing, including Marcel. Suddenly, Klaus walked inside, his face showing anger. Nat and Elijah were standing above on a balcony, observing the scene in front of them. 

“This is not gonna end well.” Nat mumbled and Elijah nodded. 

“I’m afraid not.”

“That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you – master of your domain, prince of the city.” Klaus’ voice boomed through the courtyard and the music stopped, the crowd watching Marcel and Klaus. “I'd like to know how.”

“Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through.” Marcel told him and Nat could see he was getting more serious. “Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is  _ mine. _ My home, my family, my rules.”

“And if someone breaks those rules?” Klaus asked him. 

“They die. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too.” He pointed at the hybrid. “And I’m not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I’m the King! Show me some respect!” Marcel shouted, startling Nat a little. Klaus took everything in for a few seconds before rushing towards one of Marcel’s men and biting him viciously in the neck. Nat and Elijah looked away, the latter pursing his lips in frustration. After he dropped him, the hybrid turned to Marcel, blood dripping from his lips. 

“Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I  _ am _ immortal.” Klaus told Marcel, a smug smirk on his lips. “Who has the power now,  _ friend _ ?” With that, he left the courtyard smiling. 

Elijah looked at her and then grabbed her hand, leading her out of the courtyard. Once they were on the streets and away from the party, Elijah got his phone out and called Rebekah again. 

“He’s willing to give up everything.” He told his sister as soon as she picked up. “I already see it. He’s spiralling, he’s lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this, it lasted 200 years.” He looked at Nat and she knew that it must’ve been after her death. “He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl.” He paused for a moment, listening to Rebekah’s reply. “Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life, I’m not letting anything happen to her baby.” With that he hung up. 

“Was it really 200 hundred years?” She asked Elijah once they started walking again. 

“Perhaps a bit more. After your death, both of us were… lost. But Niklaus took it the hardest.” She looked at him sadly and then looked back down. “You should go back to the cemetery, I’ll go speak with Marcel.”

“No.” He gave her a pointed look but she shook her head. “I’m coming.”

“He’s made it very clear he despises witches, he might just kill you if you step anywhere near him.” She smiled at him and stepped closer to him. 

“Do you trust me?” He cupped her cheek and nodded. “Then let me come with you.” He reluctantly nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

They walked through the Quarter, Elijah leading her to a bar a few streets away. After walking for some minutes, they stopped in front of the bar, but before they could enter, Nat stopped him. 

“You go in first.” He nodded and entered the bar. After a minute, Nat entered the bar too. She noticed some people drinking and talking, while others were mumbling amongst themselves, serious expressions on their faces. She assumed those were Marcel’s vampires, so she walked in that direction. 

“It’s time we had a little chat.” She heard Elijah tell Marcel. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light. 

“Have room for one more?” She asked with a sly smile. Marcel looked up and his eyes widened slightly at her presence. 

“Mystery witch.” He said out loud and Nat glanced at Elijah from the corner of her eye, seeing his surprised reaction. 

“Natalia Gilbert.” She held out her hand as she sat next to Elijah. “Nice to meet you, Marcel Gerard.” He shook her hand and looked between Nat and Elijah suspiciously. 

“You’re with the Mikaelsons?” She looked at Elijah and smiled at him. 

“Elijah, to be more precise.” Marcel looked between them in realization and chuckled. 

“So, he’s your complicated relationship.”

“It’s not so complicated anymore.” He raised an eyebrow before turning to the Original. 

“Well, if you’re gonna talk, talk. I got things to do.” Marcel told him.

“Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?”

“Me? I’d say it’s you and your brother who got cocky, coming into my town like you own the place.” Marcel retorted. 

“Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter.” Nat glared at him playfully and he raised his hand up defensively. “How do you do it?”

“Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys.” Nat stifled a laughter at his words and looked down at her hands.

“Well, I do apologize for Klaus’ poor behavior. I assume you know that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days.” Marcel looked away angrily. 

“Of course, Klaus’ blood would cure him.” Nat told him with a smile and he looked up surprised. 

“What?”

“Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation.” Elijah told the vampire. 

“What kind of negotiations are we talking about?”

“Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest.” Elijah told him simply and Marcel frowned. 

“What do you care about the witches.”

“Well, that’s our business, now, isn’t it?” Nat replied and Marcel sighed. He nodded at his guys and they led them to the courtyard, where Jane-Anne’s body was laying.

After getting to the cemetery, Nat and Elijah walked through the graves and to the mausoleum they had left the witches some time ago. 

“Klaus does not care about the child.” They heard one of the witches say as they neared the mausoleum with Jane-Anne’s body. 

“We do.” Nat said out loud as she entered the mausoleum first, Elijah behind her carrying the body.

“And we bring proof of our intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which we procured from Marcel himself.”

“Jane-Anne.” Sophie whispered and Nat noticed tears gathering in her eyes. 

“May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time.” Elijah told them. 

“You had your time. It’s passed.” Agnes, the older witch, snapped at Elijah. 

“Shut up, Agnes.” Sabine told her. 

“For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all.” He started to walk away, but then turned around again. “And I will help him.”

***

“So, that’s it? I’m just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?” Rebekah exclaimed loudly, clearly angry at Elijah. They were back in Mystic Falls and in Rebekah’s house. 

“Oh, the cure was a fool’s errand. I mean, taking it would’ve stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms?” He asked her and Nat frowned, not liking the way he was speaking to Rebekah. She wanted to be human and Nat understood her. She was tired of being a vampire and everything that came with it, she wanted to make her own choices. 

“I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family.” The blonde argued.

“And I stand before you to offer you both.” 

“And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?” Elijah pursed his lips and shook his head. 

“I’ve made my case. Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own.” Rebekah considered his words for a moment before walking closer to him.

“I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you two are smart, I suggest you do the same.” She left them and Nat looked down at her feet. 

“She’s right.” Nat turned around and found Katherine standing there. 

“I’ll be outside.” Elijah left the two girls alone. Nat looked at the vampire, who walked closer to her. 

“Be smart, Nat. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable.”

“I don’t believe that.” Katherine sighed and stared at her. 

“Have you thought about…?”

“I have.” Nat said quietly and took a deep breath. “You were wrong. You and Elena don’t care about me, because if you did, then you wouldn’t have killed Jeremy. If Elena cared about me, she wouldn’t have killed Kol. The truth is, you both lost me and I need to stop pretending that it just happened recently. I never had you back, Katerina.” The vampire’s eyes got glossy all of a sudden. “I wanted to trust you, but I can’t. I have nothing left for me here, not you, not Elena. Once I graduate, I’m gone for good.” She started walking to the door but stopped before she opened it. “Goodbye, Katherine.”

She stepped outside Rebekah’s house and walked to Elijah’s car, opening the door and getting on the passenger’s seat. He looked at her for a second before driving away. Once Rebekah’s house was out of sight, Nat sighed heavily. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her softly and she turned to him, a smile tugging on her lips. 

“I am now.” He laughed quietly and kept driving. 

“You didn’t tell me you knew Marcel.” He noted after a moment and she smiled amusedly. 

“I knew this was coming. I met him when I went to New Orleans with Stefan and Damon.” He glanced at her curiously, wanting to know more. “He bought me a drink and flirted with me.” She noticed his hands tightening on the steering wheel at her words. “But I told him that I was in a complicated relationship. Nothing happened.”

“Complicated, huh?” She shrugged, a cheeky smile on her face. “You said that it wasn’t that complicated anymore.” She nodded and his lips curved up slowly. “What does that make us?”

“Hm, what about I call you my boyfriend?” He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. “I mean, if you don’t want me to be your girlfriend, I’m sure I can find someone else.” She joked and he laughed loudly before grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. 

“No. I quite like the sound of you being my girlfriend.” She turned to him and leaned closer, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling back. 

“Good. Then after my summer trip, I’ll be on my way to New Orleans.” 

“I’ll wait for you, then.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has been the longest chapter I've written so far, partly because I used scenes from 1x01 of The Originals, which is basically the same episode but from Elijah's POV. So, what did you think? What's your opinion on Hayley and Nat? We're nearing the end of s4 and the end of this book!
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	64. She's Come Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.  
> Read the A/N at the end please!

“Nat?” She looked up and turned around, seeing Stefan and Damon looking at her curiously as she took a sip of bourbon. “What are you doing here?” Damon asked her and her lips tugged up in a smirk. 

“I’m glad you asked.” She finished her drink and then set the glass down on the table. “As you must know, Klaus has left town. For good.”

“Yup. Remind me to send that traitorous werewolf a thank you gift.” The raven haired vampire told her as he walked closer to her. 

“Anyways, Elijah’s gone too, which means-”

“You’re not staying?” Stefan asked and she shook her head. 

“Nope. As soon as I graduate I’m getting the hell out of this wretched little town. I’ll be travelling for the summer and then New Orleans will become my new home.” 

“So…?” Damon asked, gesturing for her to elaborate further.

“So, before I leave, I need to tie up some loose ends.” Both vampires looked at her confused as she plopped down on the sofa. “That vampire you’re holding in your basement is one.”

“Elena? What do you want with Elena? Thought you hated her now.” 

“I hear you two have been trying to get her emotions back.” They exchanged glances and Nat smiled at them mischievously. “I want in.”

“I get the feeling that this isn’t you doing it out of the kindness of your own heart.” Stefan muttered. 

“I’m not.”

“Then why?” Damon asked her and she shrugged. 

“For the past weeks I’ve been crying, mourning my brother and my best friend. Meanwhile, Elena chose the lazy, easy way out. Because you told her to, of course.” She pointed at Damon. “So now I want her to turn her humanity back on so she can feel everything again. While I have fun travelling around the world, I want her to suffer.”

“What kind of Klaus-like mindset is that?” Damon asked in disbelief. 

“You want her to turn her humanity back on for selfish reasons.”

“Oh, please. Like you two don’t want the same thing.” She gave the brothers a pointed look and then sighed. “You just want her to feel again so she can make a choice. You want to know if she’ll run back to Stefan or if she will finally choose Damon.” They remained silent and Nat smiled at them. “Besides, we all want the same thing. Let me help you and then I’ll get out of your hair.” 

“You promise you won’t torment her once she has her emotions back?” Stefan asked and she raised her palm. 

“Scout’s honor.” Damon sighed and nodded. 

“Fine.”

“Great.” She clapped her hands together and stood up. 

“I’ll be back.” Damon mumbled and then went upstairs. 

“Where is she?” Caroline’s voice rang through the house and Nat and Stefan turned around, seeing the blonde storming into the parlor and looking around. “Nat? What are you doing here?” She asked confused and Nat shrugged. 

“I joined the Save Elena team. For now.” Caroline frowned before shaking her head and turning to Stefan. 

“I wanna see her.”

“We’re not letting anyone see her, that’s the whole point. Isolation leads to misery leads to emotion.”

“She’s been here for days. She hasn’t improved at all?” Caroline asked and Stefan sighed. 

“Look, she doesn’t want to, Caroline, not yet. She’s devastated, she lost her brother, her sister will be leaving her, she-she attacked her friend, she killed an innocent woman.” Stefan stammered and Nat looked between both vampires. 

“You said that you knew how to help her.”

“I did say that. We are.”

“What, how? By torturing her?” Caroline asked, brows furrowed and arms crossed. 

“It’s not torture, it’s an intervention. The only chance we have with her is to provoke her, to trigger something. Fear, anger, self-pity, anything.”

“Guilt.” Nat added and Stefan glared at her. 

“Let me talk to her. Before any more interventioning. If she’s weak, she can’t hurt me.  _ Please _ , just let me try.” Stefan looked reluctant but finally nodded. He motioned for the blonde to follow him and headed to the basement. Nat followed them, wanting to see how Elena was doing after being locked up for days without blood. 

“Good luck.” Stefan told her and then left the basement. Caroline looked at Nat, who just stared back, as if to say she wasn’t going anywhere. Both girls entered the cellar and looked at Elena, who was leaning against the wall. 

“I brought you something.” Caroline withdrew a bottle of blood from her pocket and showed it to her. “It doesn’t have any vervain in it, I swear. I just figured a little blood might help you think straight.” Nat folded her arms on her chest and looked at the blonde as she approached the other vampire and held out the bottle before opening it. Elena looked at her for a moment before grabbing the bottle and drinking the blood desperately. “For the record, I don’t agree with what they’re doing.”

“I do.” Nat mumbled and Caroline sighed. 

“I mean, I agree that you need to turn your humanity back on, but I don’t think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That’s not who you are.” Caroline said and Elena spun the empty bottle once. 

“What makes you such an expert on who I am?”

“Because we’ve been friends forever.” Caroline told her softly.

“I tried to kill you, Caroline. I’m not exactly BFF-material anymore. You should move on, just like Nat is.” Nat looked at her and shrugged. Elena continued to spin the bottle on the floor until Caroline reached out and stopped it.

“I am not going to give up on you.” Caroline said stubbornly and Elena rolled her eyes. 

“This annoying, clingy thing that you're doing-- did it ever occur to you maybe that's why both your boyfriends skipped town? I mean, I know that Tyler said he was running for his life, but maybe he was running from you. And Klaus? I mean, let's just say it: nobody likes a tease.” Caroline rolled her eyes, making an exasperated sound. “Hey, I'm not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers.” 

“You’re in pain, you’re lashing out, I get it. But you can’t stay this way forever. We’re about to graduate and start new lives! And you deserve-” Caroline was cut off by Elena’s scoff.

“Are you seriously talking about high school graduation? Caroline, do you realize how pathetic you're gonna look in that cap and gown, pretending to be human while your mom fake-smiles and just counts down the minutes until you leave town so that you can stop being a reminder that her daughter is a repulsive, blood-sucking control freak monster?” Nat noticed Caroline was losing her patience as she stood up and turned away from Elena. “It’s really too bad Stefan stopped me before I put you out of your misery, but hey, here’s to second chances.” 

With that, Elena rushed over to Caroline and tried to attack her, but the blonde held her off as she growled loudly, teeth bared and veins crawling under her eyes. Meanwhile, Nat looked at her unimpressed.

“Elena.” When the brunette didn’t let up, Caroline snapped her neck, Elena falling to the floor. Nat looked up and saw Stefan standing behind Caroline. “Do whatever you have to do.” She turned around and looked at him. “I’m gonna be upstairs.”

***

Damon noisily set down a fire extinguisher and Elena startled awake, groggily looking down at her hands and finding herself strapped down in a chair. Stefan and Nat walked around the room, which was dimly lit. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Damon told her with a smile. “Thought you could use a little sunshine.” Stefan pulled the curtain back a little, allowing a ray of light to creep closer to Elena, who looked down at her hand. “Looking for this?” Damon held up her daylight ring in front of her and she reached for it, but he pulled it away. “Oh, you know the rules: bad girls don’t get nice jewelry.” Stefan let go of the curtain, shutting out the sun again. 

“You took my ring. I’m devastated. And bored.” Elena spoke impassively. “Can I go back to solitary now?”

“No. I kinda like you in the hot seat.” Damon replied and then looked up at Stefan and Nat. “Whenever you’re ready, brother.” Stefan reached for the curtain again but Elena’s voice stopped him.

“Am I supposed to be scared?” She asked the three of them. 

  
“You will be. And when you are, focus on that fear. It’s the key to getting your humanity back.” Stefan told her, making Elena roll her eyes. 

“You’re not gonna burn me.”

“You don’t think so?” Damon asked her and she shook her head lightly. 

“No. And even if you do manage to get my emotions back, I’ll remember all this, and I’ll hate all of you for it.” Both brothers exchanged looks before looking at Nat, who just smiled and grabbed the curtain. 

“Good thing I don’t care.” She said before pulling the curtain wide open, the sunlight burning Elena’s hand. She yelled in pain and struggled in the chair, her arm suddenly igniting into flames for a few seconds before Damon put it out with the fire extinguisher and Stefan grabbed the curtain, putting it back.

“Bet that feels better, huh? How about a little gratitude, or any human emotion whatsoever, and we can stop this?” Damon asked Elena, who still gasping and straining against her bonds, mumbled something. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said, I’m gonna kill you.” She spat. 

“Bingo! See? There’s a little rage. I should’ve figure that’d be the first emotion that came out of you. I tend to pull that out of people.”

“Elena, look at me.” Stefan crouched down in front of Elena while Nat stood behind him. “We don’t wanna do this, okay? You can stop this right now. It’s your choice.” Suddenly, she laughed and looked up at Nat. 

“It’s kind of funny, actually, you being the one to pull back the curtain. I bet you enjoyed it, since, you know, I killed your best friend.” Nat looked at her, a smirk making its way onto her lips. 

“That was a cheap shot, Elena. You’re gonna have to do a lot more to hurt me now.”

“Wow. That was downright vindictive.” Damon said as he crouched in front of Elena too. “See? I think now we’re breaking through that tough candyshell and getting into the ooey-gooey rich center of your humanity.” He turned to Stefan and nodded at the curtains. “I think we should shine some light on the subject.” Stefan got up and walked to the window. 

“Let me guess… this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me?” Elena asked dryly. 

“Look, I know what you’re going through. After all you’ve done, you’re afraid to face the guilt you’ll feel if you turn your emotions back on. Only way we can help you is to make the alternative hurt even worse.” Stefan told her and Elena laughed at him softly, closing her eyes after. Stefan wrenched back the curtain and her face starting to burn, screams of pain erupting out of her throat. He left the curtain open a few seconds longer then closed it. Elena gasped in relief as her wounds heal, Nat watching the scene in front of her impatiently.

“You’re gonna thank me for this. After you turn it back on, you’ll realize life with no emotions blew.” Damon told her and she laughed humorlessly. 

“You know what else blew? Being sired to you...going everyday believing that I was in love with you. I remember every horrible moment of it, and you, so scared that it wasn't real. Well, guess what, it wasn't. You were right. So go ahead, keep trying to get the old me back. Who knows? Maybe Stefan and I will give it another go.” 

The brothers took her words in for a moment, brushing off her cruelty with hurt expressions. Suddenly, Elena broke free of her bonds on her wrist and rushed towards the window, pulling one of the curtains off the rod. She immediately burst into flames and started screaming. Damon grabbed the fire extinguisher and put her out while Stefan pat her down frantically. Nat just looked at them and rolled her eyes as Elena coughed and laughed while her skin healed.

“I am the girl that you love. You wouldn’t do anything to  _ actually _ hurt me, you just proved that. So what do I really have to be afraid of?” Nat sighed and walked out onto the front lawn, Damon and Stefan following her not long after. 

“So, that went well.” Stefan muttered dejectedly. 

“Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. You kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does, and then when you're done you turn it back on. Why is she being so  _ stubborn _ ?” Damon punctuated his last words by throwing the glass bottle at the front of the house angrily.

“Because she has nothing to come back to. Her home’s gone, her family’s gone, she alienated her friends, she destroyed her relationships-” Stefan started but Damon interrupted him.

“No, she wants to come back. Scaring the hell out of her should’ve worked. She’s  _ smart _ . She knows we’re not gonna hurt her.” Damon muttered and Nat’s eyes lit up. 

“Alright, so we get somebody else. Somebody who really will hurt her.”

“Who?” Damon asked her and she moved her head, hinting tacitly at who she’s thinking of. “Katherine?”

“Think about it, she’s the reason Jeremy’s dead, right? So if anybody’s gonna provoke an emotion, it’s her.” Stefan told his brother and Nat nodded. 

“So we call her and then what, beg her to help us out of the kindness of her own heart? Are you kidding me?”

“Katherine just lost me.” Nat said and both of them looked at her. “Again. She has nothing, she has no one. You two invite her into your house to come torture Elena, her replacement? There’s no way she’s gonna turn that down.” They stared at her for a moment before Damon shrugged. 

“Fine. We have nothing to lose, anyways.”

***

“What a beautiful sentiment.” Katherine’s voice sounded through the house as she walked in. 

“Seriously? You can’t knock?” Damon asked her as he and Nat entered the room. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize we were standing on formalities.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rebekah asked the vampire in disbelief. 

“You didn’t get the memo? I’m here to talk some sense into poor, emotionless Elena.” Katherine said smugly. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Matt asked Damon before turning to Nat. “I know you two are not on good terms right now, but you can’t seriously let her go in there.”

“It was my idea.” Nat shrugged.

“You got a better idea, prom king? Unless you want me to lock you up in there with her, I suggest you shut up. Let the adults handle this.” Damon told the human before Katherine, Nat and him left the room.

“It’s good to see you, Nat. Although I thought you would be in New Orleans by now.”

“We don’t have to make small talk, Katherine.” Nat told her dryly. “You’re just here to torture Elena, I don’t need to talk to you.” The vampire sighed and went down to the basement while Nat and Damon headed to the library. 

“Harsh.” Damon said as soon as they both sat down on the sofa. “Every day you’re turning more into Klaus and Rebekah.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It’s not.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t be a scared little girl forever. Besides, I’ll be living in New Orleans soon, and believe me, that is no playground. Me turning into Rebekah and Klaus? That’s a must if I want to survive if I want to survive in the French Quarter.”

“So, Klaus is gonna be a daddy. Never saw that one coming.” Nat wrinkled her nose and stood up to pour herself a drink. 

“Ew, don’t ever refer to him as that.” She tossed back a shot of bourbon and then poured herself another one. 

“Isn’t it weird? Some girl is carrying your ex’s child.” Damon asked, an amused smile on his lips. 

“At first it was. Now, I just want to protect the baby with all my being.” She smiled a little, thinking about the newest addition to the family. 

“How cute. You getting into the whole Auntie thing.” She glared playfully at him before plopping down on the sofa. “Still can’t believe you’re leaving.” He told her more quietly and she looked at him. 

“There’s nothing left for me here anymore, Damon. I want to move on and live the rest of my life with the people that I love and who love me back.” He pursed his lips and Nat shrugged. “That’s not any of you.”

Before he could say anything else, Katherine waltzed into the room, heading straight to the drinks table. She poured herself a shot of bourbon and downed it quickly before pouring herself another. 

“All that pain and torture, I’ve worked up quite a thirst.” 

“It didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Elena called you out on your recent sister trouble, could it?” Nat looked between them and rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.”

“Did you ever think Elena would’ve been better off if she’d never met you?” Katherine retorted, clearly trying to hurt Damon. 

“Are you trying to get a rise out of  _ me _ ? Cause my emotions are fine. I love Elena, I despise you.” He told her simply. Katherine walked over to the sofa and sat next to Damon, placing her arm on top of its back behind him and playing with his hair. 

“Mm, so romantic, so doomed to fail. You know, as soon as she goes back to her old self, she’ll go straight to Stefan. That’s the tragedy of you, you never get the girl.” 

“She’s gone.” Nat turned around and found Stefan looking at them desperate. 

“What?” Nat stood up and looked at him confused. 

“Elena’s not in her cell. I’m gonna check the grounds. Find out what she did.” Stefan told them before leaving the room. 

“Oops. Did I forget to lock her in? Let's just say I've lost interest in Elena's recovery. I'd rather watch her tear through an orphanage. Imagine trying to come back from a spiral like  _ that _ .” Katherine said with an amused smirk. 

“Elena’s  _ gone _ ?” Matt asked as he walked into the room with Rebekah. “What happened?”

“Donovan, you’re coming with us.” Damon told Matt as he and Nat started to walk away. 

“Why should he?” Rebekah asked loudly.

“Because Elena’s hungry and missing. For once, his life might actually have purpose.” Damon summoned Matt with a crook of his finger and the human followed them out of the room.

***

“Wait.” Damon and Stefan stopped walking and looked at her. “You two haven’t succeeded, which means, this is now on my hands.”

“Nat-”

“No. I’m done playing nice.” She held out her hands and looked at them. “Your hands.”

“What?”

“I need some power.” She told them and they sighed before grabbing her hands. She closed her eyes and drew magic from them. Once she was sure she had enough, she let them go. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Just follow my lead and hold her back.” She told them and they nodded. They walked a bit further into the woods until they noticed Matt’s truck parked by some trees. 

“But you’re  _ so _ good!” They heard Elena say and Stefan rushed at her, pulling her off the human. Nat and Damon arrived and saw Matt sinking to the ground against the truck.

“Hey, hey, you’re cut off.” Stefan told Elena as she struggled to get out of his hold.

“Let go of me!”

“Stop it.” Nat looked at Damon and nodded. He grabbed Matt and pulled him up off the ground. 

“Enough!” Nat said loudly and Elena looked at her. “I’ve had enough of you and your bratty behavior. They can’t punish you but I can punish him.”

“Elena.” Matt weakly said. 

“Seriously? You think this-”

“Shut up!” Nat told her with a glare. “Turn your emotions back on right now, Elena, or so help me God, I will give you something to be sad about. I will start by killing Matt and then I will kill everyone on Mystic Falls until it rains blood.”

“Nat.”

“Don’t.” She told Stefan. “She doesn’t care about anything? Fine. Prove it. And if I’m wrong, what difference does it make? Just another forgotten little town.”

“Elena.” Matt tried to get her to stop, but Elena only stared at Nat, her eyes emotionless. 

“You’re bluffing.” 

Nat smirked and looked at Matt. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, Matt’s neck snapping violently. Elena gasped loudly, her mouth hanging open in shock as she walked closer to him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and Nat looked up at Stefan before turning to her again. 

“How about now? You feel something or should I kill Bonnie next?” Elena shook her head slowly and Nat crouched down. “Caroline, perhaps? Sheriff Forbes? Damon? Stefan?” Elena shook her head frantically and Nat breathed heavily. “Tell me, Elena! Do you feel anything now?!”

“Stop it! I feel it! I feel everything!” Elena cried out and Nat stood up satisfied. 

“She’s all yours.” Nat told the brothers before leaving them alone. She walked through the woods until she saw the Boarding House. Rebekah suddenly came out and looked at her expectantly.

“Well?”

“I just killed Matt.” The blonde’s eyes widened and Nat rolled her eyes. “He was wearing the Gilbert ring, he’ll come back.”

“Did it work?”

“Yup. Elena is back to feeling everything, just like I wanted her to.” She smiled cheekily and Rebekah laughed. 

“You really are becoming like us.”

“Good.” Nat told her before hopping in one of Klaus’ cars that he had left behind for her. “I’m going home. I still have to pack some things.”

“You really are going to New Orleans.” Rebekah told her and Nat shrugged. 

“I don’t want to keep living here and New Orleans seems like a good place for me.” She told Rebekah as she started the car. “We’ll talk later, Bekah.” 

With that, she drove away from the Boarding House. The entire ride was spent in silence, the only sound coming from the music in the radio. Before she knew it, she arrived at the mansion and parked the car. As she was getting out of the car, her phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. 

“Hello?”

“How is my favorite witch doing?” Klaus’ voice sounded over the phone and Nat smiled as she opened the front door. 

“I’m the only witch you like.” He laughed at that and Nat threw the car keys on the table. “But, I had a very productive day today.”

“Hm, do tell.”

“Well, I helped Damon and Stefan torture Elena to get her humanity back.”

“How fun.”

“And then I killed Matt Donovan with a flick of my wrist, effectively getting Elena’s humanity back.” She told him as she opened her bedroom door. 

“I’m glad you’re getting more comfortable with the idea of killing people.” He said and Nat could hear the amusement on his voice.

“It’s not gonna be a common occurrence.” She said matter of factly. “It’s just- If I’m going to living in New Orleans where the vampires are ruthless, I think it’s better if I start getting desensitized to this kind of thing.”

“Mhm.”

“Where’s Elijah?” She asked him curiously. “I tried to call him but he’s not answering.”

“He’s been out doing some errands for yours truly and the werewolf.”

“Huh.” Nat bit her lip and shrugged. “Well, tell him I called.”

“Will do.”

“Take care of Hayley, will you? Poor girl must be losing her mind out there.”

“She’ll be fine.” Klaus assured her and Nat sighed. 

“Well, I’m leaving you. This day has exhausted me.” 

“Sleep well.”

“Bye, Nik.”

She hung up and placed her phone on the nightstand. She then changed out of her clothes and grabbed her pajamas, changing into them before getting under the covers. She turned the lamp off and rolled to the other side, Elijah’s scent lingering on that side. Nat smiled lightly and closed her eyes, glad that things were finally turning up. In a few days, she would officially leave this town and get the life she deserved. Good thing she didn’t know her boyfriend was currently daggered in an attic at the hands of a sixteen year old witch.

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know these last few chapters are pretty uneventful for Nat, but don't worry, next chapter she'll see a certain someone again... and then Graduation! She'll say her goodbyes to some people (can you guess who?) and then she'll be on her merry way!  
> So, we only have two chapters left for this book and I'm thinking on updating tomorrow and tuesday and then friday updating the first two chapters of the sequel. But I don't know what you guys would prefer, I mean what days would work better?   
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	65. The Walking Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.

“You’re done? I’m only on my second batch.” Nat heard Caroline say as she approached her and Elena outside of the Grill. 

“We have family friends in Denver. Other than that, no one cares that I’m graduating and, to be honest, neither do I.” Elena said dryly. Nat walked up to them and plopped down on the remaining chair, both vampires turning to her. 

“How sad.” Nat looked at Elena, who just stared at her blankly. “I have only two letters, and I would have a third, but… you know, you killed my best friend.” Elena sighed and looked down at her hands. 

“I get it. You only wanted me to get my emotions back so you could make me feel terrible. Well, it’s not gonna work, because all I’m feeling right now is rage.”

“I heard.” Nat said airily as she looked at Caroline’s letters. “Which puts a damp on my plans. So I’m really gonna need you to feel something before I leave. Other than rage, of course.”

“I can’t, okay? I don’t care about these stupid letters or graduating.” Elena muttered angrily. 

“I know that’s how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase-” Caroline started saying and Elena’s eyes opened wide. 

“Wait, do you know where Katherine is?”

“No. Why would I know where she is?” Caroline replied confused. 

“Yeah, but, Caroline, if you did, you would tell me, right?” 

“Elena, you’re obsessing.” Caroline sighed and Nat nodded. Suddenly, Elena grabbed the vampire’s hand with ferocity.

“Caroline, listen to me, if you know where Katherine is then you have to tell me.” The blonde frowned and pulled her hand away.

“I don’t, Elena.” She looked around and then back at Elena. “Chill.” Elena sighed before turning to Nat suspiciously. 

“Do you know where she is?” Nat raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “Of course you wouldn’t tell me. Even after everything she’s done, you protect her.” The vampire scoffed angrily.

“I don’t know where she is. Frankly, I don’t care. And if I did know, I would definitely tell you. It would be pretty entertaining watching you two tear each other apart.” She got up and looked down at them. “Have fun with your letters.” 

She walked to the front door and entered the Grill. She looked around and found Rebekah sitting in the bar talking to Matt. She started to head their way, but Luke suddenly appeared in front of her. 

“Hey.” She smiled at him and he gestured for her to sit on the table with him. “Keep me company?”

“Sure.” They sat down and Nat grabbed the menu. “Where’s Lucy?”

“She’s helping her mom with some things, but she’ll be here soon.” Nat nodded and kept reading the menu. “You look great, Nat.” She looked up and raised an eyebrow at his words. “I mean, you look happy.”

“I am.” She gave him a toothy grin and then looked down at the table. “I really am happy.”

“So, what’s your plan after graduation?” He asked curiously. 

“Well, I’m travelling around the world to learn more about my-” She cut herself off when she realized she almost slipped up and said powers. “To learn about different cultures.” He nodded and she smiled. “And then I’m moving to New Orleans.”

“What about college?”

“Not my thing.” He tilted his head and looked at her intrigued. 

“So why New Orleans?”

“Do you remember Nik and Elijah?” He nodded. “Nik is having a kid and Elijah is moving there to-”

“Wait, hold on.” He raised his hand and looked at her puzzled. “Your ex is having a child?” Nat nodded and he only frowned. “And you have no problem with that?”

“I’m with Elijah now.” She reminded him. “Again, really. But, the point is, it’s not weird anymore. I think I grew rather protective of the mother and child.” Her lips tugged up in a smile when she remembered her little trip to New Orleans with Elijah. “But yeah, I’m going to New Orleans and starting a new life there.”

“With your boyfriend, your ex and the pregnant girl carrying your ex’s child.” He said, to which Nat nodded with an amused smile. “Well, that’s great, Nat. I’m happy for you.”

“What about you?”

“I’m spending the summer with my dad in Santa Monica.” Nat raised an eyebrow and nodded impressed. “Then I’m going to Whitmore.”

“Really?” He nodded and Nat frowned. “How come you’re not going to college there?” He sighed and looked down at his hands. 

“I don’t wanna leave my mom alone.” He mumbled quietly. “It’s bad enough already that I’m not gonna be able to help her once I leave for college.”

“Well, I think that’s sweet.” He looked up and narrowed his eyes. “You going to Whitmore to be close to her. It’s nice.” His lips curved up on a smile and Nat could see a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Now, how are you and Lucy gonna handle the whole college thing?”

***

“Is it supposed to rain tonight?” Caroline asked out loud. Matt was behind the bar serving some drinks while Rebekah, Caroline and Nat stood on the other side of the bar. 

“Do I look like a meteorologist?” Rebekah retorted, to which Caroline gave her an exasperated look before turning to Elena, who was across the room throwing darts angrily. 

“Well, someone needs to do something before she explodes.”

“I got this.” Rebekah said and took a bottle of liquor among with two shot glasses. She walked over to Elena and poured her a drink, the brunette tossing the shot back quickly and resuming her dart throwing.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Nat turned her head to the side and found Caroline staring at her with a shy smile. “Graduation.”

“Yeah.” 

“Is, uh…” The blonde paused nervously and Nat stared at her expectantly. “Are Elijah and Klaus coming?”

“Uh…” Nat opened her mouth and closed it again, resorting to shrugging. “I don’t know. Maybe? They must be busy out there.” Caroline nodded and then looked at Elena and Rebekah. Nat followed her gaze and before she could say anything, the blonde vampire walked over to them, Nat following her. 

“What about us?” Caroline asked Elena. “Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off- is that how you really feel?”

“Caroline, I really don’t feel like going down memory lane.” Elena muttered as she walked back to line up her next throw of darts.

“Well, what about when you said, and I quote, ‘You’re a repulsive, bloodsucking, control-freak monster’? Did you really mean those things?” She asked and Nat could hear how hurt she really was. Elena hesitated over her next throw before giving up and looking at Caroline. 

“If you’re waiting for an apology, you’re not gonna get one.” Elena said blankly, her eyes darting to Nat for a moment before sighing. “I can’t let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and… we’ve all seen how well I handle that.” 

Just as Elena threw another dart, the lights went out throughout the Grill. Outside, the wind was blowing so strong, that Nat heard the sounds of heavy objects falling and breaking. Nat frowned and heard Rebekah, Matt and Caroline go outside to see what was happening. Not even a minute later, Caroline entered again with her phone to her ear. Suddenly, Elena’s phone rang next to Nat. 

“What?” She answered dryly. “Okay, we’re on our way.” She hung up and Nat turned to her. “Bonnie is somewhere in the school, we need to get to her now.”

“Why would I go with you?” Nat folded her arms on her chest and the vampire sighed.

“Because she’ll drop the veil. I assume you don’t want Mikael and Esther coming back to haunt you, do you?”

“Fine.” Nat sighed and turned around, squinting her eyes to try to find Caroline. “Caroline?” She asked loudly and suddenly the blonde appeared. 

“Let’s go get Bonnie.” Nat nodded at her words and the three girls left the Grill.

They got inside Nat’s car and drove away. Throughout the entire ride, Nat felt nerves creeping up on her. The thought of Mikael and Esther coming back to get their revenge on her sounded pretty likely, which is why she wanted to find Bonnie and snap her out of whatever she was thinking of doing. She wouldn’t allow her to drop the veil. 

“I’m gonna go inside, see if I can find her.” Caroline shouted, trying to be heard through the wind. 

“We’ll wait here for Damon and Stefan.” Elena yelled back and the blonde nodded, quickly entering the school. Not even ten minutes after, Damon and Stefan drive up and park next to Nat.

“Where’s Caroline?” Stefan shouted loudly. 

“Inside looking for Bonnie.” Nat yelled.

“I think we should split up. Damon and I can look outside while you, Caroline and Nat look inside.” Elena yelled and Stefan nodded, but Nat shook her head. 

“I’m staying with you two.” Elena glared at her for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Nat knew that look in her face, she was up to something. 

“All right, let me know if you find anything.” Stefan told them before heading inside. Elena, Damon and Nat started walking through the parking lot, looking around to see if they could spot the Bennett witch. 

“Someone’s an eager beaver.” Damon noted, referring to Elena, who walked in front of Damon and stopped him.

“Where’s Katherine?” Damon’s face fell and he rolled his eyes.

“ _ Now  _ I get it. The one brother shoots you down, you ask the other one. Great.”

“You know, don’t you?”

“Do you not notice all of the end-of-the-world crap going on right now?” Damon asked her and Elena frowned.

“Tell me that you don’t want her dead. After everything that she did to you? Stringing you along for hundreds of years?” 

“Elena, we don’t need to list all the reasons that he hates Katherine. What we need to do is find Bonnie.” Nat shouted and Elena shook her head, blocking Damon when he tried to pass her. 

“I don’t care about Bonnie. I care about killing Katherine.” She snapped loudly and Damon sighed. 

“They’re together, okay? So maybe you should do a little less threatening and a little more looking. Come on.” He started walking and both girls followed him, Nat surprised at the fact that Katherine and Bonnie were together. After a moment of looking through the parking lot, Damon’s phone rang. 

“Did you find her?” He suddenly stopped and sighed before gesturing for both girls to follow him. They entered the school and Damon led them through a hallway. “If I remember correctly, I think there’s an entrance in the basement.”

“Off the boiler room.” Elena spoke loudly, probably telling Stefan where the basement was. 

“You hear that?” A moment later, he hung up and stopped walking, turning around to face Elena. 

“What?”

“You’re gonna have to stay here.” Damon told her and Nat looked between them.

“We really need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell, and if you get all murderous and screw it up-”

“Is that really the reason?”

“As self-righteous as Stefan is, he has a point. Behind your rage, there is a tidal wave of feelings -  _ all _ of your guilt,  _ all _ your grief, every emotion you've ever put off, and killing Katherine's gonna let it all in. And if you can't handle it, then we're back to square one.” Damon explained, making Elena scoff.

“And if I can? What if killing Katherine takes away all that grief and guilt? What if killing Katherine finally lets me feel all the good things that I've lost?” Damon looked hesitant, as if he was actually considering it. “Damon, help me. As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be able to think clearly, I'll be myself, and everything will go back to normal.” She said softly. Nat gave him a warning glare, knowing that they couldn’t let her come.

“She’s strong, and crafty, and you’ll die.” He replied. Elena sighed, pausing for a moment before suddenly stabbing Damon in the stomach with a stake. Nat opened her mouth in surprise, but before she could do anything, Elena grabbed her head and threw her against the lockers. Nat sank to the floor, a loud groan coming out of her lips.

“At least I’ll die trying.” Elena said before rushing away as Damon fell to the floor. 

“You okay?” Damon rasped and Nat moaned in pain. Her head hurt, and she was pretty sure she was bleeding. Great. She noticed Damon sitting up, groaning as he tried to pull up the stake. Suddenly, someone walked up behind him. 

“Need a hand?” Nat’s eyes opened wide at the sound of that voice, her head snapping up and finding Alaric Saltzman standing in front of them. He looked at Nat and grabbed her shoulders, gently pulling her up to a standing position. He then reached down and pulled the stake out of Damon’s stomach, the vampire groaning in pain after. 

“So this is either really good, or  _ really _ bad.” Alaric crouched down and laughed. 

“It’s good to see you too, Damon.” 

“I’d say the feeling is mutual, except a lot of people aren’t exactly who they say they are around here.” Nat looked at Damon and her face fell. He was right, maybe it was Silas. 

“You think I’m Silas? Are you kidding me?” Alaric gave Damon a hand and they both stood up.

“See, now this puts us in a bit of a pickle, because  _ that _ is exactly what Silas would say.” Alaric seemed to think for a moment before walking away towards a locker. He pounded his fist on it once and it sprung open. He reached inside and pulled out a bottle of liquor.

“Now, would Silas know about Locker 42?” Damon and Nat both grinned, as did Alaric. Ric and Damon embraced each other, laughing loudly. After a moment, Ric pulled back and turned to Nat. 

“Ric.” Nat whispered and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug.

“Ah, hang on.” Damon’s voice pulled them back. “If I can see you…” He stepped forward and patted Ric’s arms and face. “And I can touch you, that means the little witch did it.”

“She dropped the veil.” Nat realized.

“Well, not completely. It’s only down inside the Expression triangle. If I step outside of it, it’s back to ghost world.” Ric explained and Damon frowned. 

“Well, where is everybody? I figured with the veil down, it’d be like Ghost-a-palooza.” 

“Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Just the ones like me, looking after their idiot best friends and lost surrogate daughters.” Ric said with a smile, looking between Damon and Nat. 

“I’m more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies.” Damon muttered. 

***

“Perfect.” Damon said sarcastically as he, Ric and Nat walked into the boiler room. “You got any good news for me, Donovan?” After a moment, he hung up and looked at Ric. “Call Stefan and tell him about Caroline. Tell him to keep an eye on Elena. God knows he’ll do a better job than me.”

“Stefan? Isn’t she your girlfriend?” Ric asked confused and Damon shrugged. 

“Who knows. I know she was sired to me. I know her emotions were off. I know she’s so full of rage, she wants to rip Katherine’s head off.”

“But you have no idea how she feels about you and now you’re freaking out.” Ric finished. Damon stared at him before looking away.

“Call Stefan.” With that he walked away. Nat was about to follow, but Ric grabbed her arm.

“Nat.” She looked at him and his face softened. “You and Elena…”

“I can’t, Ric. Not right now.” She shrugged her arm off his grip and followed Damon, who was pointing the flashlight around. They walked in silence for a while before Damon spoke up. 

“Bonnie?” His voice echoed in the tunnels.

“Bonnie!” Nat yelled as they walked further into the tunnels. They yelled a couple more times when suddenly, Ric appeared in front of them. 

“Whoa, it’s just me. I called Stefan, he’s heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?” 

“Yep.” Damon said and swung the butt of the flashlight at Ric’s face. Nat gasped and looked at the vampire in shock. 

“Damon, what-” Before she could continue, he dropped the flashlight and picked up a length of a chain and strangled Alaric with it.

“Damon, its’ me!” He choked.

“No, you’re not. I’ve spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit and there’s no way you just came from the school.” Nat sighed in relief and looked at Damon as he choked Silas. “Your mind games don’t work on me, Silas.”

“I may not be able to kill you, but I  _ will _ stop you.” Bonnie’s voice suddenly echoed through the tunnels and Nat turned around, finding the witch glaring at Silas. She closed her eyes as she concentrated, her hair blowing in a sudden breeze. “I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won’t have power over us anymore.” 

Silas turned away as his body started hardening, groans of pain coming out of his mouth. Nat watched as his face started to change and turned to Bonnie, her expression clearly one of puzzlement. 

“What the hell is happening?” She asked loudly. 

“He can’t hide behind his mind control anymore. He’s becoming his true self.” Silas hardened completely with his hand covering his face and Damon looked round to get a glimpse at him. 

“Who exactly might his true self be?” 

“I guess we’ll never know.” Bonnie shrugged and Nat and Damon exchanged glances. 

“Well, this is as far as I go.” Nat sighed as she turned to Bonnie. “You’ll pull the veil back up, right?” Bonnie nodded. 

“Right after we figure out what to do with his body.” She pointed at Silas and Nat looked at him one last time before turning around. 

“Great. Then you better hurry, I don’t really fancy Esther coming around to annoy me.” Bonnie rolled her eyes and Nat left her and Damon. 

She walked through the tunnels until she arrived at the boiler room. She quickly walked upstairs and soon enough, she was getting in her car and driving away from the school. Ric’s words from earlier came to mind, a frown taking over her face. She wasn’t lost, in fact, she felt as if for the first time, she was right where she needed to be. The thing was, they didn’t like the fact that her place wasn’t next to them, next to Elena and the others. 

She sighed heavily as she parked the car outside the mansion. She turned the engine off and got out of the car, getting her phone out of her pocket and calling Elijah. It sent her straight to voicemail, which confused her a little, but she quickly let it go.

“Hi, I was just…” She hesitated as she opened the door, not knowing what to say. “I guess I just wanted to hear your voice.” She chuckled nervously as she took her shoes off and slowly walked to the parlor. “Tomorrow’s the big day, I’m finally graduating and then I’m leaving this godforsaken town. And in three months I’ll see you again.” She licked her lips and a smile tugged on her lips. “I can’t wait to see you, Elijah. I love you.” With that she hung up and smiled down at her phone. 

“Well, that was romantic.” 

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened at the sight of Kol standing with a drink in hand, smirking at her. Her mouth hung open in shock as she looked him up and down, trying to convince herself it was real. 

“Kol?”

“Who else, darling?” She laughed loudly and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He quickly embraced her and spun her around, both of them laughing happily. 

“Oh, you’re here!” He finally put her on the ground and she looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” She whispered as she cupped his face. He placed his hands on top of hers and smiled broadly. 

“Couldn’t really leave without saying goodbye to my favorite witch.” Her eyes softened and she bit her lower lip, feeling a tear roll down her face. “No tears, Nat. You’ve already cried enough for me, which is more than I can say for my siblings.” He muttered the last part.

“I… I’m so sorry.” She stammered and his brows furrowed. “For not getting there earlier. If I was there, then you probably wouldn’t be dead. I-”

“Nat, I only blame your sister and your brother. I know you never wanted this.” He led them to the couch and they both sat down. “I watched you cry every night, I heard you talk to me.” She smiled shyly and his lips twitched. “I can see how my death and your… brother’s, as much as it angers me, has changed you.” She took a deep breath and shrugged lightly. 

“Things are different now.”

“Which is why I’m glad that you’re leaving.” She smiled at him and he returned the smile. “Elijah was right.” She tilted her head in confusion and he grabbed her hand. “You travelling around the world and learning more about your powers? There’s nothing that would make me happier, darling.”

“We were supposed to do that together.” She whispered sadly and he shook his head.

“I’ll be right there beside you. I promise.” She nodded and looked down at their hands. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” She chuckled nervously and he smiled, getting up and walking towards the desk by the wall. After a moment, he came back with a piece of paper and a pen.

“This is an apartment I had in San Francisco.” He wrote something and then gave it to Nat. “There is a safe in one of the bookshelves, behind some books.” Nat took the piece of paper and read the words scribbled down. “This is the combination.” He pointed at some number written underneath the address. “Inside the safe you’ll find a list of places I had already picked for us to go. All the information will be there, along with some money and other things you might need.”

“Kol…” She looked up at him in shock and he smiled at her. 

“I know my brother already offered to pay for you trip, but take the money. It’s not like I will use it, anyways.” She laughed at that. “I want you to get the life you deserve, Nat. Away from this town and all the people here. They don’t deserve you.” He told her with a frown. “Frankly, I don’t even think Elijah, Nik or Bekah deserve you either.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She told him with a smile and he shrugged. 

“Enough tears and sadness. Until the witch pulls the veil back up, let’s enjoy ourselves and celebrate your departure from this hideous place.” He got up and held out his hand. 

“Well, Nik  _ did _ leave a lot of liquor in here.” She told him as she grabbed his hand and got up. Both of them had big grins on their faces. “Why don’t you put some music on and I go get something to drink?”

“As you wish, m’am.” He told her jokingly and Nat laughed. He turned around and Nat stared at him for a moment before calling him. 

“Kol?” He turned back around. “It’s good to have you back, even if it’s just for a few hours.”

“It’s good to be back.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kol is back for a little while! Next chapter: Graduation and Nat leaving Mystic Falls for good. It's also the last chapter of this book, which makes me a bit emotional but at the same time, I'm excited to start the next one. I hope you follow along Nat's story in the sequel!
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


	66. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters/plots, only Natalia Gilbert and any other characters that may pop up further into the story.  
> Please read the A/N at the end!

“So, um, I don’t know if you got my invitation for today.” Nat said over the phone. She had sent Elijah and Klaus invitations to her graduation, given that she didn’t really have anyone else to invite. When she had woken up this morning, Kol was nowhere to be found, which meant Bonnie had put the veil back up. “Anyways, today’s the big day. I already have everything ready and Nik told me that he would arrange for my things to be taken to New Orleans. I have everything packed for my trip, including that very generous credit card.” She smiled at that, remembering how Elijah had given her a credit card before he left for New Orleans. He told her to use it whenever she wanted it and to spend whatever amount she needed. “But yeah, I understand if you’re busy out there, though. I love you.” 

She hung up and exhaled loudly, looking up at her wardrobe and seeing her clothes for later all ready. She was about to get some things from the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Nat frowned at that, not expecting anyone, but still went down. She passed through the moving boxes by the parlor and opened the front door, her eyes widening at the sight of Ric standing there. 

“Ric?!”

“Hey.” He smiled at her and she looked at him with a mixture of joy and confusion. 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you here, but I… I thought Bonnie had put the veil back up.”

“There were some complications.” She tilted her head and he sighed. “It’s going back up at night.” Nat nodded and smiled at him, glad to at least have him a bit longer. “Which is why…” He stepped aside and suddenly, her brother stood there with a wide grin on his lips. 

“Jeremy?!” Her eyes opened wide and she immediately ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They hugged each other tightly, Nat basking in the feeling of having her brother back, even if it was for a few hours. “Oh my God!” She pulled back and cupped his face, tears gathering in her eyes. “You’re here.”

“I am.” He smiled and grabbed her hands. “And before Ric and I leave, we want to ask you something.”

“Anything.” She said quickly with a broad smile.

“I know you’re not really on good terms with Elena.” Her face fell at his words and she looked away. “But, before we leave, can you just give us this?”

“One last meal.” Ric said from behind and she turned to him hesitant. “We’ll have some burgers like a typical atypical family.” Her lips curved up inadvertently at his words and she reluctantly nodded. 

“Fine.” She agreed with a sigh. “Let me just get changed and we can go. You two can come in and wait in the parlor.” They nodded and she led them inside. “I’m sorry about the mess.” She chuckled as she moved some boxes and gestured for them to sit on the couch. “I’ll be right back.” 

Nat went upstairs and headed to her room, closing the door as soon as she was inside. She grabbed one of the last articles of clothing she had left in her wardrobe and changed out of her pajamas. After she was done there, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, grabbing her purse on her way out. 

“I’m done.” She said out loud as she got to the parlor.

“So you really are leaving Mystic Falls?” Ric asked her and she shrugged lightly. 

“There’s nothing here for me, Ric.”

“But there is in New Orleans?” Jeremy asked her and she turned to her brother. “With Elijah and Klaus.”

“Jer…” She sighed and looked between them. “I’m not lost, okay? I want this, and frankly, I need this.” Alaric and Jeremy exchanged glances before looking back at her. “Now, you promised me burgers.” They smiled at her and nodded. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Ric muttered and the three of them left the house. 

***

“Mm. Oh my God.” Ric moaned at the taste of the greasy burgers. Nat finished chewing the food in her mouth and smiled at him. Jeremy, Alaric, Elena and Nat were in the cemetery eating lunch together, and Nat was trying to pretend as if her and Elena were still on good terms.

“Mm.” Jeremy groaned at the taste of his burger and Elena laughed.

“No grease on the Other Side, huh?” She asked them and they both shook their heads. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed this.” Ric said out loud before holding up a bottle of bourbon. “And this.” Nat laughed loudly and Elena took the bottle from his hand. “No, hey. Hey!” With that, she took a swig. 

“She just got her humanity back. Let her live a little.” Jeremy said before reaching for the bottle, but Elena held it away from him. 

“Hey, you wish.” Nat told him and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m dead, what are they gonna do, throw me in juvie?” He joked.

“Well, at least you’d have a place to live.” Ric noted and Nat’s eyes widened before a smile took over her lips at his jab. 

“You both suck!” Elena told them as she threw some fries at them with a big smile. 

“Hey!” Ric exclaimed and Nat laughed. “Now there it is, those smiles.” He told both girls and Nat’s eyes softened. “I wasn’t sure we were gonna see those again.” 

“I did some pretty terrible things.” Elena mumbled and Nat glanced at her, seeing her gaze already set on her. 

“Hey, no. No tears.” Jeremy told both girls, seeing them already getting emotional. “If Caroline was right, we only have until tonight. We need a no-crying rule.”

“But the crying’s good.” Elena argued. “It means that I’m finally feeling something…” Nat turned to her and Elena held out one hand. Nat looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it. “And right now I…” Elena held out her hand for Jeremy to take and Nat held out hers for Ric. “I feel happy.” Nat looked down at her hands sadly, feeling conflicted. 

Suddenly, Elena’s phone started ringing, snapping them out of their little moment. She took it out and looked at the caller before standing up and looking at them. 

“It’s the Grill, it must be Matt.” She turned around and answered the phone. “Hey, you went AWOL this morning, what happened?” All of a sudden, Elena stiffened, making Nat frown and look at Ric. “I don’t know where they are, so I guess I can’t help you.” Ric got up and gestured for Nat to follow him. She got up and saw Ric motioning to Elena that they were gonna go. They quickly walked out of the cemetery, until Ric stopped and turned to Nat.

“Hang tight.” Her brows furrowed at his words, but she didn’t have time to question him, because soon, he had wrapped his arm around her waist and was rushing them out of the cemetery. In the blink of an eye, they were outside the Grill and Ric let her go. They immediately entered and walked over to the bar, seeing Connor, the dead hunter, standing there. 

“Good. Get it done.” He hung up the phone just as they walked up behind him. 

“So, you get off on terrorizing innocent people?” Ric asked him and Connor turned around, staring at Nat for a moment before looking at Ric. 

“And who might you be?”

“The guy responsible for the 18-year-old you just threatened.”

“Well, that 18-year-old snapped my neck with her bare hands.” Connor retorted angrily and Nat rolled her eyes. 

“And I’m also the guy who showed her how to do that.” Connor chuckled at Ric’s words and got up from the stool.

“That’s ironic. You must not know a damn thing about fighting if you’re trying to intimidate a dead guy packing C4.” He opened his jacket slightly to reveal he was strapped with explosives. Nat’s breath hitched slightly and she glanced at Ric from the corner of her eye.

“This is my bar, pal. Nobody’s gonna blow it up.” Ric told him and Connor grinned before lighting a detonator in his hand. Nat immediately took a step back as he clicked the detonator, but Ric grabbed him and took him out of the Grill with his vampire speed. The explosives went off, causing enough damage to the edge of the restaurant. Nat tumbled a little but quickly grabbed one of the stools of the bar as the patron screamed loudly.

“Great.” Nat muttered before adjusting her jacket and walking to the back of the Grill. Thankfully, she didn’t run into anyone, which let her get away easily. 

She got her phone out and looked at the time, seeing that it was almost time for her to get ready if she wanted to be on time. As she was walking to the mansion, she decided to call Klaus to check if he was coming, but she only got his voicemail.

“Nik, hi. I just wanted to know if you were coming.” She felt her eyes water a little but quickly shook her head. “I called Elijah but he wasn’t picking up, so…” She trailed off and noticed the house getting closer. “Just- if you’re able to come, I’d really like that.” She hung up and walked up the stairs, opening the front door and quickly getting inside the house. 

She walked upstairs and entered her room. She went to her wardrobe and got her dress and heels out. She placed the dress on the bed and exhaled loudly, thinking that this was officially the end. After today, she would leave this town and try her luck somewhere else. 

“Let’s do this.” She said to herself before grabbing her dress.

***

Students in caps and gowns were already milling about the football field ready for the ceremony that would start in a few minutes. Nat brushed some strands of hair away from her face and placed the cap carefully, trying not to mess with her hair. She walked for a moment before spotting Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Stefan hugging. Caroline suddenly looked up and her gaze landed on Nat. She motioned for her to get over there, but Nat just smiled tightly and shook her head. 

She walked past them and found some students already lining up for the ceremony. Nat found her place and suddenly, Caroline walked past her and took her place a few feet away. 

“Nat.” She turned her head and found Elena taking her place in front of her. “I-”

“Not now, Elena.” Nat cut her off and looked up as Mayor Hopkins got on stage. “I just want to get this over with.”

“Welcome parents, family and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day as we celebrate our graduates. So let’s get started.” Mayor Hopkins said on the microphone and he started reading some names. “John Albrecht.” John walked up and got his diploma, shaking the Mayor’s hand after. “Luke Anderson.” Nat smiled as her friend walked up and received his diploma. She clapped loudly for him as he shook Mayor Hopkins’ hand and then walked down. “David Bance, Sarah Beasley.” The Mayor then paused and smiled. “Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter, Bonnie Bennett!” 

Bonnie walked up onto the stage and hugged her father. Nat clapped for her and smiled lightly, glad that she at least had someone to share this with. They exchanged a few words with each other and then Bonnie left the stage. 

“Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes.” The blonde got her diploma and smiled at the Mayor before leaving. “Matt Freeman. Elena Gilbert.” Nat’s heart started beating faster and she took a deep breath. “Natalia Gilbert.” She walked onto the stage and Mayor Hopkins handed her the diploma. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at him and left the stage, taking her seat in the audience next to Elena. It went on like that for some time until suddenly, Elena nudged her softly. Nat looked at her and the vampire motioned for her to follow her. 

“C’mon.” Nat stared at her before reluctantly following her. Once they were a few feet away from the crowd, Elena stopped walking. “It’s Damon. He was shot by the hunter with bullets laced with werewolf venom.” 

“What?!” Her eyes widened and she looked behind Elena, seeing Stefan and Caroline talking on their phones each.

“Caroline’s trying to reach Klaus, but so far, nothing.” Nat sighed and they both started walking to the other two vampires. “Have you heard from him?”

“I called him earlier but he didn’t pick up.”

“Okay, just hang on a little longer, Caroline’s calling Klaus again.” Stefan told someone over the phone, but the blonde shook her head as she hung up. Elena looked up at Stefan and cast a significant look at him, who remained silent. Before Nat could decipher what that was all about, Caroline, Stefan and Elena clutched their heads in pain, groans coming out of their mouths.

“What the…” Nat muttered and looked up, seeing a woman and other people approaching them. 

“Remember us, Caroline?” The woman held her arm out, casting the spell that was hurting the vampires. Before Nat could do anything, someone threw a cap at the witch, beheading her immediately. Nat turned around and found Klaus standing there with another cap in his hands.

“There are plenty more of these to go around. Who’s next? I can do this all day.” He smiled mischievously at Nat before looking at Caroline, who was already smiling at him. Nat looked at the other witches and found them already running away. “Now, I believe this was needed?” Klaus took something from his jacket pocket and held it up. In his hand was a vial of blood, which made Stefan and Elena sigh in relief. Stefan walked over to him and took it, nodding at him thankfully. “Natalia. Walk with me?” She smiled at him and they walked away from the others. 

“Didn’t think you were coming.” She told him once they were out of earshot. 

“Couldn’t miss your special day.” She smiled at him and nodded.

“And Elijah? I called him but he didn’t answer.” Her voice got quiet, a bit sad that he was missing this. 

“He wanted to come, but the witches held him back.” Klaus told her and she nodded. “But he sends his regards.” She nodded and they stopped walking. 

“Everything’s ready at the house. I’m leaving tonight to San Francisco.” She informed him and he frowned. 

“San Francisco?”

“I saw Kol yesterday.” He raised an eyebrow at her words. “Long story. Anyways, he left some things at an apartment in San Francisco, so I’m heading there first.”

“Are you sure you want to leave so quickly?” He asked her and she nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s for the best.” He nodded and got something out of his pocket. 

“I got you a present.” She grinned at him and he handed her a long velvet box. She looked at it curiously and opened it, finding a drawing there. “I made that drawing a few days after the Ball. You just looked so beautiful and radiant in that red dress, I couldn’t resist.” She looked down at her hands at the beautiful drawing, her eyes getting glossy at the gesture. In the drawing, she was standing on the front door of the mansion wearing the dress Elijah had given her. She was looking to her right, her face clearly showing how amazed she was. Frankly, she looked… beautiful.

“Nik…” She looked up at him and found him already smiling at her. “Thank you.”

“I also got you a car but that will be waiting in your new home in a few months.” He shrugged and Nat laughed loudly before throwing her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Nik. Thanks for everything.” She mumbled, her head nuzzled on his neck as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Of course.” After a moment, they pulled back. “Why don’t you get everything ready at the house? I’ll be there soon to pick your things.” She smiled and nodded, turning around and walking over to the football field, seeing everyone taking their caps and gowns off. 

Once she got there, she took her cap and gown and folded the latter before placing them on a table by the stage. As soon as she put those there, she straightened her dress and fixed her hair. She was about to walk away to her car, but was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her hand. 

“Nat.” She looked up and found Luke staring at her. 

“Luke.” He let go of her hand and smiled at her.

“I just… I wanted to say goodbye.” Her eyes softened at his words and he chuckled nervously. “I had a feeling that you were gonna leave as soon as this was over.” He gestured at the stage and Nat nodded. 

“I’m leaving tonight. San Francisco will be my first stop.” She confirmed and Luke nodded. 

“Right. Well, first of all, congratulations.” She smiled at him and bit her lip. “I hope you find happiness out there in New Orleans. I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for.” Her eyes welled with tears and she felt a lump forming in her throat. She didn’t think that out of everyone in this town Luke would be the one she would miss the most. “I’ll miss you and our silly jokes in the lab.” She laughed at that and he grinned at her. “I was lucky to get to know you and become your friend.”

“I’ll miss you too, Luke.” She told him softly. “Out of everyone here, I think you’re the only one that has managed to make me feel this emotional lately.” He laughed at her words and Nat stepped closer. “Thank you for making my highschool years bearable and for being my friend.” He smiled at her and suddenly wrapped her arms around her torso. Nat quickly returned the hug, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. After a moment, they pulled back and Nat waved at him. “I’ll see you around, Luke.”

“Who knows, maybe I’ll visit you out there in your new home.” He told her and she laughed as he turned around. She stared at him as he walked away but before he could get further, he turned around again. “Hey, Nat?” She raised an eyebrow. “I hope your life doesn’t get any more complicated out there.” She smiled at him and shook her head. 

“I hope so too.” He smiled one last time before walking away. Nat looked at him with a mixture of sadness and relief. She was about to walk away, when another voice reached her. 

“Leaving already?” She turned around and found Caroline staring at her with a sad smile.

“Just need to get home and change, and then I’ll be gone.” Nat replied quietly as the blonde walked closer. 

“I know you don’t feel like talking to anyone but…”

“Go on.” Nat nodded and Caroline grabbed her hands.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened and everything that you went through these past few weeks.” Nat felt her eyes getting glossy as Caroline started her speech. “You are my best friend, my partner in crime. When Matt and I kissed, you were the first person that I told. When I became a vampire, you were the one that was there for me. You helped me get through it and I could never thank you enough, Nat. I would try to convince you to stay and come to college with us, but I know it’s not what you need.” Caroline’s voice broke a little at the end. “I love you so much and I hope you’re happy out there. If you ever need to come back or feel sad and homesick, I’ll be here, Nat. I will always be here.” Nat felt a tear roll down her cheek and she threw her arms around the blonde vampire.

“I love you.” She mumbled on Caroline’s ear as the hugged tightly. “I’m gonna miss you and your cheery attitude all the time. I’ll miss us too. But I need this, I need to leave.”

“I know.” Caroline whispered as they pulled back. “Go and be happy, Natalia Gilbert. You deserve it.”

“Goodbye, Caroline Forbes.”

***

Nat folded the dress and her clothes from earlier before placing them on the last box, along with the heels and some other things she had laying around the room. Once she put everything away, she grabbed her jacket and put it on. She then grabbed the box and left the room, going downstairs and handing it to one of the moving guys. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at the guy as he grabbed the box and walked over to the truck, putting the last boxes inside. She watched from the door as the three guys got inside and drove away with her things inside. 

“That was the last of it?” She turned around and spotted Klaus staring at her with his arms crossed.

“Yep. It’s only me and my bags for the upcoming trip.” She confirmed and he nodded, gesturing for her to follow him to the parlor. They walked inside and he poured two drinks before handing her one of them. 

“So, this is it.”

“This is it.” She nodded and took a sip of her drink. “Never thought this moment would come.”

“No?” He asked her as he sat down next to her on the couch. 

“Maybe I thought about it, but it just… it seemed so far away, not real.” She paused and took a deep breath. “This place has brought me nothing but sorrow, pain, sadness, loss and more.”

“It also brought you happiness, didn’t it?” She turned to him and he shrugged. “You met Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and me here. You also lived twice in this town and had many happy memories.” He reminded her and she smiled sadly. 

“You’re right, but I think it’s time for me to move on. I have a feeling that there’s something out there for me, I just need to go and get it.” 

“Well, I know you’ll find it.” He told her with a soft smile and Nat chuckled before finishing her drink and standing up. 

“I have to go, the road awaits.” He got up too and looked at her for a moment before embracing her. 

“Have fun out there. Elijah and I will be waiting.” They pulled back and he kissed her cheek. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door, grabbing her suitcase and opening the door, walking to her car after. He let go of her hand and she popped open the trunk, letting him place her suitcase inside. 

“Tell Elijah I’ll call.” He nodded and Nat walked over to the driver’s seat. He opened the door for her and she got in. “I’ll call if anything happens. Keep me updated on Hayley.” He nodded and she started the engine. “And for God’s sake, Nik, treat her right, will you? She’s carrying your child.” He laughed at that and patted the roof of the car. 

“Goodbye, Natalia.” She waved at him and drove away.

She was about to drive out of town, but decided to make one last stop. As she drove through the streets one last time, her heart started beating faster in her chest. After a few minutes, she arrived and parked her car before getting out. As she walked over to the house, she found Elena and Jeremy standing there already. 

“Nat…” Jeremy started and she frowned. 

“I thought Bonnie was pulling the veil back up tonight.” She told him confused and he nodded. 

“She did, but before she pulled it back up, she… brought me back.” Her eyes widened and a smile made its way onto her face.

“Oh my God.” She ran towards him and embraced him tightly. After a brief moment, they pulled back and Jeremy looked between her and Elena.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Elena nodded and he walked away, probably to the Boarding House. Elena sat down on the sidewalk and Nat sighed before joining her, their burnt house behind them.

“You’re really leaving.” Elena said quietly and Nat nodded, feeling a lump forming in her throat. “Before you go, you should know that…” She trailed off and Nat looked at her. “Katherine attacked me, she was about to kill me so I had to do something.” Nat’s face turned into one of confusion at her words. “I shoved the cure down her throat.” 

“She’s…?” Nat asked, wide eyed at the revelation.

“Human.” Elena confirmed and Nat exhaled. 

“Wow.”

“I’m sorry.” Nat turned to her and found Elena’s eyes already getting glossy. “For everything. I’m sorry about Kol and everything after that. I ruined everything and drove you away. And now you’re leaving because of me.”

“I’m not leaving because of you, Elena.” Nat said softly. “I’m leaving because this town has brought me nothing but pain in two different lifetimes. I’ve already died here and lost people that I loved. It’s time I left and found something else.”

“Still, I lost you.” Elena argued and turned to her, tears already coming out of her eyes. “You, my sister, the person I love the most, my best friend, my confidante.” Nat felt tears rolling down her face now too and shut her eyes. “I was too selfish and I will never forgive myself for that.” She paused for a moment and Nat’s eyes opened. “I need you.” Elena’s voice suddenly got small and Nat smiled at her sadly. 

“You don’t. You have Damon and Stefan, and Caroline and Bonnie. And everyone else. You’ll be okay.”

“They’re your friends too.”

“They’re just not what I need right now.” Nat said and looked forward, both girls remaining silent for a moment.

“Did you ever think this is where we would be right now?” Elena asked quietly and Nat chuckled. 

“Not really, no. But then again, we’re different people now.” She turned to her sister and smiled at her. “We all change. When you think about it, we’re all different people all through our lives. And that’s okay, that’s good, we gotta keep moving. We just need to remember the people we used to be.” Elena looked at her and smiled sadly. “Right now, we’re not good for each other, Lena. Maybe one day, in the future, we’ll find each other again and we’ll finally be ready.” 

“Have fun and live you life to the fullest.” Elena got up and held out her hand, Nat taking it and standing up. “Meet amazing people, learn more about your powers, just… live.” Elena told her and Nat nodded. “You deserve this and more in life, Nat.”

Both girls looked at each other before embracing the other tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying their last hug in what would be a long time. Tears streamed down both girls’ faces, both of them feeling sad about their last goodbye. After a moment, they pulled back and Nat smiled at her sister one last time before walking over to her car. Once she was seated, she looked at Elena as she waved at her.

“Goodbye, Lena.”

“Goodbye, Nat.”

She drove away from her old house and through the streets of Mystic Falls one last time. Once she passed the sign that indicated her she was leaving the town, Nat exhaled in relief. 

“I’m gonna make you proud, Kol.” She said out loud. “I’m gonna become the best damn witch you’ve ever met.” 

Unbeknownst to her, her best friend and Original vampire was sitting on the passenger’s seat, smiling at her lovingly. 

“You already are.” He said softly. 

With that, Natalia Gilbert drove away from her old life. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reached the end of the book. I want to know your thoughts on the book as a whole. Did you like it? Did you like Nat? What do you think will happen with her next? 
> 
> On Friday I'll post the first two chapters of the sequel, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> PS: Thank you, just.... thank you.


	67. Sequel

And so we reached the end of the first book. Three months ago I finally got the courage to write my first story. I was afraid that no one would like it, or maybe some would and others would find it ridiculous. I hesitated on writing this, thinking that I didn’t have a clear plot, just some loose ideas. And then I sent an ask to one of my favorite writers on Tumblr and she gave me the best advice: just write it. So I did. I wrote the first chapter and I published it on Ao3, hoping that at least one person would read it. Three months later and this small idea of mine, turned into an almost 70 part story.

I want to thank each and every one of you who has commented, left Kudos, bookmarked this or even just read the story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for supporting this story and reading it, you have no idea how happy this has made me. I’ve lost sleep because of this story for days, even weeks, but I don’t regret it one single bit. 

If you’re reading this, thank you for sticking up until this part of the story and I hope you follow Natalia’s journey to New Orleans in the sequel titled….

**Turning Page**

The reason I wanted to do another book was firstly, because we would be jumping to another setting and another show. Secondly, I wanted it to represent Nat’s change. She’s moving on from her old life and onto her next adventure. I also wanted to do another book because this book became too long and I didn’t want to continue adding on more chapters.

It’s already up on my profile, so go check out the first two chapters!!

Thank you and I love you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, english isn't my first language, so if you notice any gramatical errors, please feel free to point it out!
> 
> Hope you like this story :)


End file.
